


Seriously?

by CamilleCarelli



Category: Alias
Genre: M/M, Sydney Bristow/Michael Vaughn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 180,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleCarelli/pseuds/CamilleCarelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. M/M. Love story with spy stuff.</p><p>Timeline: Set after Counteragent, before Phase One. </p><p>Rating: NC-17 overall. Most chapters are PG to PG-13. </p><p>This story contains in no particular order: an op against Sloane, love, sex, humor, Sydney and Vaugh, Francie spending a quarter and buying a clue, Sark, and Jack singing in a karaoke bar. At its heart, it is a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this late 2002—early 2003. It was previously published in NC-17 version on Cover Me, R version at ff.net and another NC-17 version on sd-6.net. This version is different from the previous versions in a variety of ways. I prefer this version, hence why I'm posting it. 
> 
> Everyone always asks: I picked out the quotations that begin each chapter after the story was written.

**Chapter 1: And so it begins. "Life is like a game in which God shuffles the cards, the devil deals them, and we have to play the trumps." (Yugoslavian proverb)**

Will Tippin knew he was being ridiculous for being proud of tracking down Jack Bristow. It's not like he was Sydney on a mission in some exotic location battling bad guys with esoteric electronica and brute force. It's not like Jack was hiding or anything and if he hadn't lost Jack's number, there would have no subterfuge at all. All he'd really had to do was ask Syd for her father's cell phone number under the pretext of wanting to loan him a book. Syd had looked at him a little funny, but with everything on her mind lately, just wrote down the number for the secure line without asking even one question. And actually, he loaned Jack lots of books. 

Hardly spy material, Tippin, he reminded himself. He was getting a little too caught up with being a teeny tiny cog in the CIA, just like he formerly was a little too enamored of himself as "Undercover Investigative Reporter" (in capital letters). After all, real life is not like a Dick Tracy comic strip. Real life doesn't come in day-glow colors and it hurts a lot more, especially if one were a Bristow. 

The difficult part had been convincing Jack to meet with him. Between the CIA and SD6 and Irina, the guy had a pretty full plate. "I know you're a busy man and all, Jack, working to prevent global domination by the handmaidens of the devil, but..." 

Jack actually chuckled. Well, that was good. One thing Will had learned about Jack was that if you could access his sense of humor, you were more likely to get what you wanted. Fortunately for Will, Jack seemed to find him amusing at times. Well, to be honest, Jack seemed to find him amusing most of the time and not, Will knew, because his jokes were that funny. 

"But I wanted to talk to you about Sydney. I'm worried about her," Will said, knowing that would grab Jack’s attention. 

That sobered Jack up quickly. There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment. "Okay, Mr. Tippin, we'll meet. How about Sunday night? I'll pick you up at Sydney's. We'll go to Francie's restaurant. What is the name of that place, anyway?" 

"Lunch." 

"Lunch? What kind of name is that? Does she serve dinner?" Jack asked derisively. 

"Of course!" Will said defensively. "That's not the best marketing strategy of which I've ever heard. Anyway, if asked, you can tell the girls you harassed me into finally eating there. Syd keeps telling me I need to stop in to show my support to Francie. Humph. Afterwards we'll drive around or find some hole in the wall and you can explain yourself." 

"Wow, Jack, that's quite a bit of free time you have on Sunday nights," Will commented, surprised that Jack would allow him that much time. But then again, anything for Sydney, even putting up with him. 

"Well, there's nothing good on tv that night anyway." 

"Yeah, sure.,” Will said with a laugh. “I can't really see you sitting around watching tv." 

"Well, actually Sunday night is the History Channel's 'Guns and Glory' night. I'm positively glued to the television for that." 

"Was that an actual joke?" Will asked, only half-joking himself.

"You have not yet received a security clearance high enough to know the answer to that question, Mr. Tippin. See you Sunday." _Click._


	2. In answer to the question of why it happened, I offer the modest proposal that our Universe is simply one of those things which happen from time to time.  (Edward P. Tryon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and without realizing it, life plans change.

Chapter 2: "In answer to the question of why it happened, I offer the modest proposal that our Universe is simply one of those things which happen from time to time." (Edward P. Tryon) 

Francie had almost dropped a full tray of dishes when Jack and Will walked into the restaurant. She had rushed over to ask if there was anything wrong with Syd and when Jack assured her they were just there to eat, she stared at him for a moment and said, "But why? And with Will?" "

You do serve dinner here, do you not?" 

"Well, of course." 

"You wouldn't know that from the name of the restaurant, Francie. You might want to rethink that name. Anyway, we're hungry, you serve food. Seems like a simple equation to me," Jack said dryly. Will didn't think Francie got the joke and asked him later why he didn't just tell Francie that they wanted to help support her new venture and Jack gave him one of "those" glances. 

"You know it wouldn't kill you to let people know you can be nice," Will suggested, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, actually, it could, Tippin," Jack pointed out softly. 

"Oh." 

Over their meals, Jack and Will had their usual discussion about books. On Will's part, the conversation was a deliberate attempt to make true the lie he'd told to Syd. On Jack's part, it was a discussion about books. The lie was Will's after all, and such a minor one that Jack gave it no thought whatsoever; after all in the context of other lies, what was this one? 

After dinner, Jack and Will got back in Jack's car. By now Will knew better than to say anything until a Bristow pulled out some handy dandy piece of high tech anti-bugging equipment. Somehow he didn't think Jack was going to use a lipstick. Sure enough, Jack's electronica du jour was a card case, with working mini calculator. Will had to examine it; this stuff was really cool. Jack rolled his eyes and began driving while Will worked up his courage. 

"Mr. Tippin, are you talking to yourself?" Jack asked with a sigh.

"No, I'm just practicing what I want to say. Jack, I know I am not the best investigative reporter on the planet." 

Jack actually cracked a smile, "Well, actually your stuff isn't half bad." 

"Hey - isn't that what you told Sark in Taipei? I remember being so shocked when you said that." Will laughed. 

"I'm surprised you remember hearing that." 

"Unfortunately I seem to have near total recall for those days in hell. I wish I could forget them," Will mumbled. 

"We could have the CIA quacks help you lose those memories, or I could do it for you, if you wish, Mr. Tippin." 

"Jack, first of all, the notion that you know how to selectively remove pieces of my memory is more than a little scary. Second, given what we've been through together - I ruined your clothes by bleeding all over them, after all, in Taipei -- I think we're really way past the point when you should be calling me Will." 

"I suppose you do owe me a new coat. Now what is this conversation about?" 

"Why did I track you down and why am I wasting your valuable time?" Will asked with a smile. 

"Exactly." 

"Well, as I said, I know that I am not always the most observant person." 

Jack disagreed, "Oh, I don't know, I don't think you give yourself enough credit." 

Will shrugged,"Thanks. But - have you noticed that Sydney seems different lately?" 

"Different how?" Jack asked as he drove. 

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" 

"It's a good strategy in my line of work, in my life," Jack shrugged. And suddenly, Will noted how his eyes constantly moved from the road ahead, to the rear view mirror to the side view mirror. 

Will thought for a moment. He supposed it was a good strategy - define precisely what the other person wants so that you give away as little as possible and never make assumptions. But what a way to live. Cripes. He sighed. "Okay. I'll define 'different.' I understand that the stresses you and Syd face every day are way beyond anything I can imagine. And then we add Irina's return into the equation and I cannot even begin to fathom how either of you get up every morning and keep going. But since the changes in my own life, I think I have some inkling that you just keep waking up and facing life only a daily basis." 

"That would be wrong, Mr - okay, Will. In our line of work, you can never think about just today. You always have to be thinking about the long term or you may not make it through today." "That's what I am afraid of.” Will said softly, looking over at Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack straightened and Will knew that Jack was sensing something too. 

"Am I right? Do you feel it too? Do you feel like Syd is just trying to get through each moment - that's she's not seeing the light at the end of the tunnel?" 

Jack said nothing for a moment. "Continue, please. What are you seeing?" he asked as he pulled into the parking lot of a nondescript bar. 

"I don't know - it just seems like there is this new layer to her stress. When she relaxes, there's almost a frenetic quality. She seems preoccupied all the time, but way beyond preoccupied, if that makes any sense." 

Jack's gaze narrowed on him. "No, actually, it does make sense. I've noticed it too. But, well, let's be honest. My daughter has no reason to confide in me about her emotional life." 

"Even though you are the one person who, given what I think the problem is, can understand her better than anyone else? The only person who can truly feel empathize?" Will pointed out, he thought, the obvious.

"That would be wishful thinking on my part, I'm afraid," Jack responded, tightly. 

"Jack, I know you love Sydney more than anything. I see the pride in your face when you look at her. But, I know you two have had your problems." Again, Will thought, I point out the obvious. Subtlety is not my strong suit, he decided, as Jack turned away. Of course, he turned away. Discussions about emotions were always difficult for him. 

"And you know those problems are my fault," Jack finally gritted out. 

Will disagreed, "Well, not entirely." Jack's head jerked back around as Will continued, "One thing I have observed is that Sydney has a tendency to ignore what she doesn't want to deal with or avoid hearing things she doesn't want to hear." 

"That makes a certain amount of sense, of course." "Of course. The truth can hurt. But from my mindset, the reason why I do what I do or what I used to do for a living, the truth is necessary. It's always better to start with the truth,” Will argued fiercely.

"I don't know if I would agree with that." 

"That's not a surprise. Syd said once that it's a gesture of love to deceive the people you care about in order to protect them. And in the case of Danny, for example, I see her point. But my point is that Sydney seems to be avoiding a truth she needs to deal with in order to protect herself from what she imagines will hurt." 

Jack asked carefully, "And that truth would be, what?" 

"Well, there's probably two truths. The first one is Irina's motive for wanting Syd in her life." Jack snorted in response to Will's commentary. "But the second truth - the one I think may be the last straw and has caused this preoccupation, this new layer of stress -- is her relationship with Vaughn." 

Jack's eyes opened a smidgen wider. "What do you know about that?" 

"What do YOU know?" Will asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

"Do you want to trade information?" Jack asked with a small smile.

"I think that's how we do it in both of our professions," Will pointed out. 

"True." 

They stared at each other for a moment and Will sighed. "Okay, there's NO chance you're going to go first, is there?" Pause. “That's a rhetorical question, Jack. I'll start. The first time I met Vaughn, I was surprised. All Syd said about him was that he was smart and wouldn't waste my time. Like my time is so valuable these days. Anyway, I was expecting someone like you. Older, battle-scarred, I guess. And instead, there's this relatively young guy who seems, well, like a nice guy, someone I might be friends with. Except for the fact that he was giving off all these territorial vibes about Sydney." 

"Yes, he does do that," Jack smiled slightly. "He does? Does anyone at the CIA notice?" Jack smiled slightly again, but didn't answer. Will sighed. Getting information out of Jack Bristow was like….well, there was just no comparison with anything else in the world. He sighed again, "Okay, moving on. Are you aware that Syd and I accidentally met Vaughn and his quote unquote girlfriend in a bar a few days before Francie's surprise birthday party?" 

"Yes.” Jack added dryly, “That must have been somewhat...uncomfortable." 

"Uncomfortable? Uncomfortable? If you mean that as one of your typical vast understatements, Jack...and how did you know, anyway?" 

"Vaughn sent an agent to pull the security camera tape from the club. Get on with the story already." 

"So you saw the tape?" Will asked incredulously, then wondered why he was surprised. 

"Of course." 

"Of course?" Will asked, hearing his voice squeak slightly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Will decided that he did not want to know just how Jack knew what he knew. 

"I'd be interested in your description of the....event. I could see Syd's face but not Vaughn's. You were in the way of the camera angle." 

It was Will's turn to snort. "Sorry. If I had known, I was being taped for Jack Bristow's later viewing, I'd have moved over." 

"Focus, Mr. Tippin? Sarcasm is neither necessary nor desirable at this juncture." 

"Well, I suppose you had to see both of their faces. And actually, although I know Syd well enough to read when she's feeling pain, it was the look on Vaughn's face that stopped me cold." Will stopped and was the one to look away, in embarrassment. 

"Go on." 

"This is somewhat embarrassing for me, Jack, but for a while last year I felt I was in love with Sydney." Will paused as Jack rolled his eyes. "You knew that, didn't you? Sometimes you really creep me out." 

"Is this story about you or my daughter?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Okay! And then when I found out about the CIA and then SD6, I still felt like I was in love with her. But eventually I realized that I do love her, but as a friend." 

Jack looked at Will skeptically. Was Will really over Sydney? He hoped so, they would never have been a viable couple. Tippin needed someone to take charge of him, prevent those flights of imagination from killing him; while Syd needed someone like, well, like Vaughn or the man Vaughn would become when he started to learn a few more of life lessons. 

"Jack, pay attention here, I'm spilling my guts about how I thought I was in love with Syd. Let me tell you, the whole time I thought I was IN love with her, I never gave her a look like the kind Vaughn gave her. It was so....intimate, so pained.....I felt like I was intruding just by being in the same room with the two of them. Any fool could see how he felt about her. And in front of his girlfriend, no less." 

"Ah yes, THE look." 

"You know the look?" Will asked. Vaughn gave Syd the look in front of her father? Maybe Vaughn was just stupid, maybe that explained his behavior.

"Everyone knows THE look. But in front of Alice? For God's sake, the man is an agent and he did not control his emotions in public? What was he thinking? What am I saying? He's hopeless." 

"Yeah, that's what I told him," Will said, feeling smug. 

"You told him? You had a conversation with him about it?" Jack asked. 

Will noted that for once he seemed to have surprised Jack. If that’s what that fleeting flicker of something on Jack’s face had meant before he assumed his customary control. "Of course. It doesn't bother me to ask nosy questions, after all. When I couldn't get anything out of Syd that night after we left the bar, I decided to just ask him the next time I saw him for a contact." 

"You tried and failed with Sydney, so you thought you'd try Vaughn? Good instincts. I begin to see why you were, are, a reporter. You have my attention, Will. What happened at this contact?" 

Will tried to describe for Jack as best he could. Vaughn had called him to give him his test results. Although eager to hear them, he found that he was almost as eager to see if Vaughn was just going to ignore the last contact in the bar. He had a feeling the older man would do exactly that, but he was determined not to let him. Vaughn had good news for Will on the test results and spent a while telling him the next steps. Vaughn spoke almost in a monologue and then hurried at the end, asking quickly if Will had any questions. 

Here Jack interrupted with a chuckle, "That was a mistake, asking YOU if you had any questions." 

Will countered, "One of many, in my opinion." 

"I'll second that." Jack concurred. 

"So, I said, 'Yeah, I've got a question. How long have you been in love with Sydney?'" 

Jack choked. "You're kidding?" He laughed, hard. Then looked surprised at himself.

"Nah, I told you - I ask obnoxious questions for a living, or at least I used to. Anyway, while he stared at me with this look of total shock -" 

"You mean, he didn't stare down at his feet?" Jack chuckled again. Will stared at him startled. Was it a good thing or bad thing that Jack seemed to find him amusing?

"Well, actually, he did. I said, 'So, if you're in love with Sydney, why are you with this other woman?'" 

"Ah, yes, the $64,000 question. What did he say?" 

"He asked, 'How did you know that I'm in?" and then stopped himself. I just waited. And then he said---“ Will stopped when Jack interrupted him.

"Let me guess, something along the lines of, 'This conversation is as inappropriate as a relationship between an asset and her handler'?" 

"You got it. And I told him that what I felt was inappropriate was that he could look at Sydney like she was the last drop of water left in the desert and he was dying of thirst and then go on a date with someone else. I also said that he was kidding only himself if he thought the relationship between him and Syd was merely that of an asset and her handler. That no man looks at someone who is just a coworker like that." 

Jack said lightly, "I think I'm starting to like you more and more, Will." 

"Moreover, I said, didn't Alice notice the look? And was it fair to her?" 

"Good questions. Excellent, really," Jack said, inclining his head in Will’s direction. 

"You think so?" Jack Bristow was complimenting him? 

"Vaughn is confused. He needs someone to ask him those questions, since Syd is apparently not doing so. Maybe you are a good choice." 

"Confused about what? It seems pretty clear to me." 

"To me, too,” Jack shrugged. Then he sighed and continued, “But unlike Vaughn, I learned long ago, as did Syd, that the rule book is only useful in so far as it helps you achieve your goals." 

"Are you saying the ends justifies the means?" Will challenged Jack. Then wondered if he had lost his mind.

"No, not always. I am saying that you have to keep your eye on the true goal and if you do that..." 

"Assuming your motives are good and you can keep focused on..." 

Jack cut Will off. "Yes, let's keep focused, here. So, what did Vaughn say?" 

"He said that he had tried to explain about Alice a couple of times to Syd, but she kept cutting him off. And I asked him, what in the name of God was he going to say that she might want to hear-- from her perspective?" 

"From her perspective, he acts like he loves her, but he's going out with another woman. Just how do you explain that satisfactorily?" 

"Exactly. Exactly. I asked him if he had talked to anyone about his feelings and the situation? He just glared at me and rolled his eyes, just like you do when anyone tries to talk about emotions. Is that in a class they send you to at double agent school or something?" 

"Double agent school? For god's sake, Tippin." Jack muttered. 

"Just a joke, Jack. So, anyway, I said to him that he needs to talk to someone about this, but the CIA shrink is probably not a good idea." 

"Correct in the sense that she'd get him pulled off Syd's case immediately." 

"That's what I figured. I also said to him, that, hey, I'd love to listen, since Syd's welfare is important to me, but I am not the person who matters most in this equation." 

Jack's head jerked up. "What did you say?" 

"That I'd love to listen but I'm not the person who matters most?'" Will repeated. "Vaughn must be dying. That's very close to what Irina said to him." 

"Irina had a conversation with Vaughn about Syd?" Will asked, surprised. Jack held up two fingers. "Wow. Well, that explains the look of panic he had on his face when I said that." 

"Conversations with Irina do tend to make one feel panicked." Jack said dryly. 

"Especially when she's the person who killed your father. Hey - do you think that has anything to do with Vaughn's reluctance to pursue a relationship?" 

"Honestly, no. I think Vaughn could forgive Sydney anything, just as I honestly think she forgives him for Alice. Frankly, I wish she'd get angry. But, my concern--" 

"Our concern," Will corrected. 

"Our concern is what this is doing to Sydney. Ordinarily and as I said to Vaughn long ago, in our line of work, love is a liability and ---" 

"Do you really believe that? Did you really say that to him?" "Yes, I do, yes I did. Love is a weakness for others to exploit and one that can lead to errors in judgment," Jack said in a tone of voice that implied Will was, again, an idiot. 

"That's sad, Jack, very sad." 

"Perhaps, but true. However, in this case, since neither Syd nor Vaughn can do as they were trained and compartmentalize their emotions, I am forced to agree with you that something needs to be done. They need to resolve it between themselves or perhaps Syd needs a new handler, which would not be my choice. They are an excellent team. But the situation needs resolution and sooner rather than later." 

"I have a question before we go any further. Are you going to convince yourself that it makes no difference whether or not they are together, whether or not they are happy, as long as they can do their jobs?" 

"In our line of work, happiness is relative,” Jack said firmly, telling himself that he believed it. “What matters is that they are alive and the people on their teams who depend upon them, are alive." 

In anger, Will snapped, "Like you've been alive for the last twenty years?"

If looks could kill, Will knew he'd be dead right now. That had not been a smart comment to make to a man like Jack Bristow. He'd pay for it sooner or later. He kept a careful eye on Jack's eyes, which had narrowed alarmingly and Jack's fist, which had clenched immediately upon hearing Will's comment. He knew what that fist could do, he'd been on the receiving end of it, although he had realized subsequently that Jack had probably not used all his strength on that occasion. Slowly, Jack unfurled his fingers and took a deep breath. He looked away from Will. 

"Only the fact that you are concerned about Sydney is keeping you from serious injury, Mr. Tippin," Jack said in that quiet voice whose calmness was a warning in itself. 

"Okay, sorry. I apologize,” Will said quickly. Then admitted, “I crossed the line." 

"Do I need to point out again that this conversation is about my daughter. Not you? Not me? Moving back to the original point, you're right she is preoccupied, because she chooses to spend so much energy ignoring the situation, trying to be strong about it, and trying to maintain hope that it will all work out in the end. And I think that's why she doesn't want to discuss it with him. As I said before, the situation needs resolution." 

"He needs to force her to listen, which will be very difficult. You know what's she's like when she doesn't want to hear something," Will warned. 

"Or we have to encourage her to get angry enough to force the issue herself. This isn't going to be easy,” Jack warned.

"She's afraid to find out that she doesn't mean enough to him for him to wait for the end? That there is no hope?” Will asked, then nodded. “Who wants to hear that? And that's not the issue, as we all know if the two of them were being honest." 

"It seems to keep coming back to honesty, in your mind, doesn't it?" 

"I'm big on the truth, yeah. And why wait, when the kind of work you all do is so dangerous? Shouldn't you try to live life to the fullest right now? That's what I asked him, what I told him. I told him he owed it to her and to her well-being to tell her and let her deal with the truth even if she doesn't want to hear it. That if he were honest and she were honest--- "

"The truth shall set you free?" Jack asked sardonically. 

"Hey - you have your world view, I have mine. I also told him that if I'd had any chance with the person I loved like that, I'd move heaven and earth to be with her and break every stupid rule ever written or unwritten that was keeping us apart. That I didn't understand why he wasn't following his heart when it was clear that Syd had given her heart to him. That if he can't even control himself when he's with his supposed girlfriend, for God's sake, he's hopeless." 

"That's was quite a speech, Will." 

"I am a writer, Jack." The two men were silent for a moment. Will spoke first, "So, what's next? You're the master strategist." 

"Syd wouldn't want me to meddle. After the last time, I think I've learned my lesson." 

"Give me a break, Jack. We're not blowing up buildings here." 

"But we could blow up someone's life, which is far worse," Jack said softly. 

"Or we could help build up someone's life,” Will argued. 

"Ah - that's what the meddler always thinks. Take my word for it. I'm not going to--" 

Will slanted a look of derision toward Bristow. "Jack, give it up. I know you have an idea." 

"Okay, we are agreed that the key here is honesty." 

"You agree?" Will asked in surprise. 

"Reluctantly and with great hesitation, I am forced to admit that honesty may be the only way," Jack said tonelessly. 

"The depth of your sarcasm is astonishing," Will sighed, but then smiled. 

"Topic? The way I see it, Syd and Vaughn need to resolve this. The question is how to achieve it. I could send them off together on a mission and make arrangements for --" 

Will shook his head and interrupted him. "Jack, before you come up with some Machiavellian scheme, I was thinking that you should act like the concerned father you really are. Just advise Sydney to listen to Vaughn, that if he doesn't bring it up again that she should, and if she is angry to direct it appropriately rather than at herself the way she is doing now." 

"Have a heart to heart father -daughter discussion? Well, that's a unique strategy for the Bristow family. But do you think she'd listen to me?" Jack's eyes were guarded. 

"I think she'd listen to you more than anyone else. I don't mean to rub salt in a wound here again, but after what you went through with Irina, who better to talk about the importance of honesty in a relationship?" 

As Jack looked away, Will saw the flash of pain he could not hide quickly enough. Will regretted having to say that about the Bristow marriage. Truth did hurt, after all. Syd had said once that the deceit had been all on her mother's side; that Jack had been a totally different man prior to Irina's  betrayal, open, loving and warm. It was the truth that had so scarred Jack that he closed himself off, not the lies, but the truth. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder. The older man was startled and Will realized that he had never thought about who comforted Jack. 

To lighten the mood, Will quipped, "And when we're done matchmaking Syd and Vaughn, maybe we should move on to you. When's the last time you---" 

Jack groaned, "For God's sake, the last thing I need is you, Will Tippin..." 

Will cracked up. "You know, Jack, you're actually a pretty fun guy when you loosen up." 

"I need a drink if I am going to hear you calling me a pretty fun guy. Let's go in. I think it would be better if we both talked to her, rather than just me,” Jack suggested.

"You need the moral support?" Will asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Being honest takes a lot out of me,” Jack said with a tight-lipped smile. 


	3. "The white little ball won't move until you hit it, and there's nothing you can do after it's gone." (Babe Didrikson Zaharias)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Irina shoots lots of people, Tippin. Moving along..." Jack and Will talk to Sydney. Sydney thinks it's weird that Jack and Will are doing anything together.

Chapter 3: "The white little ball won't move until you hit it, and there's nothing you can do after it's gone." (Babe Didrikson Zaharias)

Syd walked in her house as dusk was falling and stopped short. Her father and Will were sitting at the counter drinking beer together? Her father and Will? What was wrong with this picture? 

"Hey, Syd, we've been waiting for you." Will smiled, but not his usual, slightly goofy grin. Sydney paused. What had her father done? Said? 

"Let her get in the house already, Will, and put down her stuff. How was the library?" Jack put down his beer and Will saw him surreptitiously press something in his pocket. 

"Fiiine. What is going on?" she asked the two of them. She threw her pack on the couch and sat down. Her father reached over into the pack and turned off her cell phone. She stared at him curiously. 

"We want to talk to you," they said in unison. Her father and Will were talking in unison? This was getting more weird by the second. Francie had mentioned seeing them eating together in her restaurant and they had both been puzzled by the idea of those two together. Francie, who had shamelessly eavesdropped, said they had spent the dinner talking about books. 

"About what?" she said with the utmost caution. Will handed her a beer. 

Her father answered this time, "About why you are depressed and preoccupied lately and what we can do to help you." 

"Dad, don't tell me you're going to meddle again,” Sydney complained. “I thought you promised." 

"C'mon, Syd. Don't whine. He's not blowing up a building here," Will scolded. 

She protested, "But still, it's the principle of the thing". 

Will shook his head as he began. Sydney groaned, she knew the signs of an impending Tippin monologue. "The principle of the thing is that he's your dad. Your dad who loves you. Some dads take you miniature golfing, some dads take you shopping for your prom dress or your first car. Jack here blows up buildings, and well, god only knows. But suffice to say, he generally meddles. That's what he does to show you his love and to try and building a relationship with you. And-." 

Now her father was squirming and shooting daggers at Will. That was more normal. "Thank you Mr. Tippin for your armchair analysis. Can we-" 

"No, I'm not done. I guess I'm like Jack too - I see something wrong, really wrong, with someone I love and I want to help fix it so that they'll be happy. Now, unlike Jack's usual m.o., I tend to start with the notion that the truth is the best way to do that". 

"Tippin, you're blathering,” Jack said with a snort. 

"No, I'm not, I'm setting up the story - or in this case, prepping Syd for why we are going to tell her something she doesn't want to hear in the hopes that she won't just close us off or run away, like she usually does." 

"I do NOT do that," Syd protested. 

"Yes, you do," the men chorused. 

"Arggh. Okay, this is getting weird. Just how much time have you two spent together working on this meeting?" Sydney asked curiously. 

Jack was becoming visibly impatient. "Let's cut to the chase. We all know you're depressed and preoccupied. Don't bother denying it, Syd. Arvin mentioned it to me last week. He asked what was wrong with you, if you needed a vacation or if you were questioning your lifestyle and your allegiances. This. Is. Not. A. Good. Thing. Kendall brought it up the other day as well, wondering if your judgment could be trusted since you were obviously having problems with some issue. And let's face it, if those two self-absorbed egomaniacs are noticing it, it's time to deal with it. It's going to affect your work and therefore, your safety and those of the people with whom you work." 

"Francie noticed it too,” Will pointed out. “She asked me the other day if you had mentioned anything to me. I know she's asked you a few times, 'What's the matter?'" 

"I'm surprised, then, that she's not here, so you can have one more person on my case about this," Syd muttered sullenly. 

"We thought about it, to tell you the truth," Will said. 

"But," her father continued, "since the underlying reason for your problem is classified, we couldn't really do that." 

Syd gave a small sigh of relief, "You mean, Mom, of course." 

"No, we don't. You weren't talking about Irina with Francie, were you?" her father said sarcastically. "Obviously, trying to ascertain the motives of Irina Derevko occupy the thoughts of a lot of people, including me and you. There's a whole section in Analysis working on the issue of her motives. But no one, I hope you are included, believes it was solely because she was suffering remorse about her actions and her lack of maternal devotion. There's no option paper exploring that idea circulating through the office. But the point here is that you were dealing relatively adequately with that woman and while I have -" 

"Oodles of concern," Will interrupted. "Tippin, I have never used the word 'oodles' in my life,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “I was going to say that while I am concerned that you or I or almost anyone who comes in contact with her can be manipulated, as long as we are extremely careful I think we'll come through this. And maybe, heal a little along the way." 

"Whoa, Jack, I'm surprised at your armchair analysis. Spending more time with Barnett?" Will smirked, then moved his stool slightly away from Jack, just in case. "But Syd, the point is that you are in a really difficult situation right now. It's not enough that you are a double agent, Irina is the mother from hell and you have that ass Sark working with you. No, something has pushed you over the edge." 

Syd said nothing, just took a long swig from her beer. When they said nothing, she raised her eyebrow. 

"It's Vaughn," the men said. 

Syd choked. "Whaat? What do you know? Did Francie tell you?" 

Will shook his head. "Syd, honestly, anyone with eyes in that bar knows. I knew something was up the very first time I met Vaughn and you weren't even there, it was just the way he talked about you. I don't know what it's like over at spy central, what they talk about over the water cooler, but if you two are no better are hiding your feelings there than you were in that bar in front of his 'girlfriend'..." 

"No, they are no better over there either at 'spy central' Spy central." Jack gave a sideways glance of derision at Will, although his mouth curved upward. "And everyone was willing to ignore it, since it seemed like you two were, more or less, operating within the boundaries of protocol and Vaughn had a girlfriend. That removed a lot of the suspicion since no one would ever imagine that Michael Vaughn would---" 

"Did everyone there know about Alice?" Syd choked out, looking away. Jack and Will glanced at each other. They wanted Syd to get angry, not sad. 

"Yes, everyone knew but you," Jack said flatly. "I am sorry to have to tell you that - it must make you feel like a fool." 

"Or maybe you were already feeling like a fool, is that it, Syd?" Will asked. "Is that one reason why you're depressed? That you had bad judgment in men? I mean, after all, you did reject me!" Will said in an effort to lighten the moment, which merely earned him a glare from Jack. 

"Are you thinking you inherited my bad judgment about partners, Syd? After all, first Noah and now Vaughn? Is that it?" Jack pressed. 

Syd's head jerked up at that. "Will knows about Noah?" 

"Just the barest essentials," Jack said with a wave of his hand. 

"I can't believe you two! But wait a minute, while we're on the subject of my bad judgment, let's not forget Danny, you never thought he was right for me," Sydney accused. 

Good, Jack thought, she was starting to get really ticked. "And he wasn't. There's only one man I've ever thought was right for you. I admit I didn't think so in the beginning, but I've come to change my mind. And lord knows, it's not Tippin, here." 

"Thanks, Jack. Your compliments slay me. Syd - as your father said, let's cut to the chase. We could go on and detail every interaction between the two of you, but what it comes down to is this. You two have strong feelings for each other. Don't shake your head at me, Syd," Will interjected. "Now Vaughn, he risks his career, breaks protocols of all kinds -- which your dad says is super important to him - to come to Taipei and help you find me. That and other things, things probably only you and he and maybe Jack know, would indicate his feelings for you are more than that of a handler. Then the virus thing happened, you probably are totally panicked, you risk everything to save him - your life, your principles, everything only to find out that he's got some cookie at home. Anyone would be really upset." 

Sydney was looking down at her hands as they peeled the label off of the bottle of beer. 

jack wondered if Will had to talk in those long paragraphs. Couldn't he just ever cut to the chase? Will wished Jack would say something, Sydney needed a push and lord knew, Jack knew how to push someone. Right to the edge, he thought, then pushed it away. They both sighed and wished Sydney would throw the bottle across the room or something. Will shrugged at Jack, indicating it was his turn. 

"Sydney, look at me." She grudgingly raised her eyes. "Honey, I know this situation is painful, beyond painful. I can see it in your eyes, in the slump of your shoulders. But I also know that Vaughn has tried to talk to you about it. And you won't let him. Why not?" 

"How do you know that?" she asked accusingly. Jack just smiled, knowing it would irritate her. 

"Do you have me bugged or is it the warehouse or...?" Sydney asked, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"That's not the point here. The point is, why not listen to him?" Jack asked.

"Why should I?" 

"Why shouldn't you?" Jack pressed.

"What could he possibly say--- He's said enough already, thank you!" Syd argued.

"What did he say?" Jack pressed. Will thought idly that Jack would have made a good reporter himself. Same interrogation technique, after all. Well, maybe not, given what he knew of Jack's tendency toward the physical. 

"He said that SHE was a good person." Syd practically spat out the last two words. Ah, good, now they were getting somewhere. 

"If she's a 'good person', that makes YOU - what, exactly?" Will asked. 

"Exactly. What am I, the devil or something? I risk everything to save his life, which okay was partly my fault since it was my mother's big red ball of ebola-" She deflated as she spoke. 

"Syd, in no way was that your fault, just as what happened to me was not your fault," Will interrupted. "We all make choices. I made a choice to continue with the story even after you and your father, initially, tried to dissuade me for my own good. But my own drive to know the truth allow me to let it go. Same thing for Vaughn, he made a choice based upon -- in his case -- it was his feelings for you. That choice of his led him to go to Taipei and unfortunately get infected. You could have been on a regular mission, whatever that might be, and he could have gotten hurt just as easily." 

"So stop feeling guilty. If anyone should and does feel guilty it's Vaughn. The guy is practically swimming in his own guilt." Jack insisted. 

"No kidding," Will added. "Why do you think he's done so much for me? Initially, I could tell he thought I was competition for you." 

"He did?" asked Syd with a small smile. 

"Oh, yeah. That first meeting with him was all about putting me in my place. But even with that, he has done everything he could for me. Why? Because of you, because I am your friend. And also because even before you knew about Alice, he felt guilty. And he should. He's in love with you, but seeing another woman? I mean, whose name is he calling out when-" 

"Okay, we don't need to go there, Tippin." Jack growled, honestly like he wanted to hear about Vaughn's fantasies of his daughter. Lately he had enough trouble dealing with his own unexpected....He shook his head to clear it. "Did you know Irina asked him about his feelings for you? Even she could tell, in the sum total of the 10 minutes she's spent with him, for god's sake." 

"What did he tell her?" Sydney asked curiously.

"He talked about wanting a normal life,” Jack said slowly, clearly.

"NORMAL life? Normal life?" Syd was practically yelling by now. Good. 

"And that knowing you has made his life more difficult. He mumbled on about rules and protocols. You know how he is," Jack said dismissively. 

"And you know something. If that is the way it is - he wants to go by the rule book, then fine. But then, stop-" Syd broke off. 

"Stop with the looks and.... Has there been anything else I should know about and maybe need to take care of?" Jack asked tonelessly. Hearing that tone and the menace in it, Will was glad, really, that he and Syd had never gone out and he had hurt her. He might not be alive today. 

Syd, of course, was smiling, Will thought without real surprise. In some ways, she was just as bloodthirsty as her parents. Hadn't she referred to the shootout between the three of them and the PRF in Kashmir as "comforting"? What a crew. "Thanks, Daddy. Maybe you could just punch him in the nose, once?" Syd asked wistfully.

"Actually, in this case, and I hate to admit it, but your mother is after all the best manipulator in the business - your mother did the right thing. When he was droning on about wanting a normal life - what a joke - and the rules, she asked him, 'What about the rules between a man and a woman?' And that's the question I would be asking him." 

"Yeah, why did he act like he was available, when he wasn't, strictly speaking?" Will asked. "I mean, I can see that you all probably don't have a lot of time to make social conversation - although I was startled by how much he knew about you and your life and even Francie and I don't know where he'd fit into the conversation, 'Hey, I'm going out with my old girlfriend again,' but---" 

"Tippin, shut up. The point the man with verbal diarrhea is trying to make, the question we all have - everyone at the Agency has - is why he continues to act like he's available when he is not? Even Weiss asked me-" Jack began.

"Weiss! Weiss? Doesn't he think I am the worst thing for Vaughn since, I don't know!" Syd said in surprise. 

"Yeah, that's how bad this is,” Jack said pressing once again.

"Who's Weiss?" Will interrupted. 

Jack answered, "Weiss is Vaughn's partner and he turned Vaughn in once for stepping over the line with his feelings for Syd. I went to see Weiss in the hospital after Irina shot him-" 

"Irina shot him too?" 

"Irina shoots lots of people, Tippin. Moving along, Weiss asked me what I thought of the fact that Vaughn asked you out to dinner over the open com unit in Barcelona. He thought Vaughn was crazy, absolutely crazy. Of course, what Weiss also knew and I did not then, was that Vaughn was going out with Alice at the time. So what the hell was he doing asking you out?" Jack practically growled the last sentence. Both Will and Jack stared, hard, at Sydney, willing her to get angry over that question. 

Finally, they saw her face grow taut. "I hadn't thought of that! And you know, like I was saying before," (Will saw Jack press something in his pocket again), "If he wants to go by the rule book, fine, but then he needs to stop with the way he looks and the personal questions and talking about restaurants in Rome and..." Good now, she was working herself up. 

Right on cue, the phone rang. Will picked up the phone on the counter. "Hello?" 

"Joey's Pizza?"


	4. "Grab the broom of anger and drive off the beast of fear." (Zora Neale Hurston)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's about Sydney and Vaughn.

As Syd slammed her car into reverse and sped out of the driveway, she saw her father and Will watching out the front window. She shook her head. Who would have ever thought the two of them would work together in any capacity? Could two people be more different than those two? Maybe they weren't so different, after all, they did make a good tag team. She felt grateful, really, that she had them caring about her. Even if they were telling her to do something she absolutely did not want to do. Even if it was, they said, for her own good. 

Her own good. What a joke. If she knew what was good for her, she would just enter protective custody and start life all over again. Maybe, then, she could be a "good person." In agitation, she began tapping her fingers hard on the steering wheel. 

Good person, my ass, she thought as she pulled into the warehouse parking lot. Good person? What the hell does that mean?, she thought as she stalked down the stairs into the subbasement and moved toward the pull of light. 

The guard looked up and smiled at her as he waved a wand over her clothing to detect any bugs or trace elements. "All set, Agent." His smile wavered as he caught look of her face, "Are you alright? You look-" 

"I have a lot on my mind. Excuse me." She walked off without another word.

The guard stared at her in shock - he had never seen that particular look on her face except when she was dealing with Kendall and to his knowledge Kendall was safely away on vacation. Oh, well, that was Agent Vaughn's problem, not his. 

Vaughn looked up and smiled as Syd slammed open the gate. "Geez, Syd, are you trying to break that door or what?" 

"Why did you need to see me?" Syd asked through clenched teeth. 

"What are you talking about? Your father sent me a voice mail, well, two actually, telling me to set up a meet with YOU." His forehead wrinkled in perplexity. 

Okay, she was not going to notice that, really. "My father sent you a voice mail? When?" 

"The first one was about 45 minutes ago, telling me to be waiting for a second one. Then the second one came about 15 minutes ago."

"My father - and Will - are amazing. What a team, " she said sardonically. "They don't leave anything to chance, do they?" Syd asked of the ceiling. 

"Will? What does Will have to do with the voice mail?" Vaughn asked. She noted that his voice seemed a little nervous now. Hmm, what was that about? 

"Oh, my father and Will sat me down tonight for a talk." She could feel her anger growing. 

"About what?" As usual, his eyes were looking anywhere but at her. 

She waited for a moment, waiting for his eyes to meet hers, but realized that his instincts were telling him to avoid that. Without conscious volition, her hand reached out and grasped his jaw, lifting his face to meet hers. 

"Look at me when I tell you this. If I had to live through 'The Will and Jack Show', the least you can do is look me in the eyes while I tell you about it." 

"'The Will and Jack Show?' I find it hard to believe that it shouldn't be 'The Jack and Will Show'" instead. After all, your father-" 

"Yeah, he is a master strategist, a master meddler, a compulsive meddler, that's why you got those voice mail messages designed to get us here at just the precise time that would work best, in his opinion. But this scene just smacks of Will and his penchant, his own compulsion, for trying to ferret out the truth and proceeding accordingly. How he got my father to go along with him, I'll never know. Actually, I do know. They are both meddlers, but they have two totally different world views. Will operates under the mistaken assumption that truth is always a good thing." She stopped. 

"Syd, I know that ---" 

"Shut up. You DON'T know. And neither does Will." She swallowed hard and now she was the one to look away. 

With a hand infinitely gentler than her own had been, Vaughn reached out and turned her back to face him. "What don't Will and I know, that Jack and you do, Syd?" 

"That the truth hurts, that sometimes, sometimes, you'd rather live a lie than live with the pain of the truth. Think of my father - which life would he rather have had? - his life with Laura and me even if it was a lie or the life he had after he learned the truth that Irina betrayed us both? I was happier, after all, when I thought SD6 was the CIA and I was working for the good guys. When I was a 'good person' myself." She did not notice that Vaughn's face froze. "Now, almost everything I do is a lie, I don't know whom to trust---" 

"You can always trust me, Syd," Vaughn said emphatically. 

"Can I?" She noticed that he flinched and stepped back. "Can I trust you with what is really important? I don't know, I honestly don't know the answer to that question. I am questioning my instincts and my judgment and---" Vaughn opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off, realizing that she did that a lot, but unable to stop, finally, from asking the question that occupied every waking moment she could not fill with work or her nearly non-existent dissertation or her dad or Will or Francie's restaurant or anything, anything, to avoid it. 

She leaned into the chain link fence and held on with one hand and took a deep breath. "And I cannot go on like this. My father and Will were right. I need to resolve this before I endanger anyone else. I need to know what the rules are between us. I need the truth." She swallowed hard. 

"What truth is it that you want to know?" Vaughn asked in the silence. 

"Let me ask you a question.” Sydney said. Then taking a deep breath, she asked in a small voice, “Just what are you doing with Alice?" Vaughn straightened his tie and looked down for a moment before saying, "I've been trying to talk to you about this and..." She waited. 

"But I haven't been ready to listen. I know. I'm sorry. I'm ready now." 

"I, I guess I should start where we left off, that day I came back to work after my sick leave. I met Alice again at this friend's party and I remembered that we'd had a good time together. And that while the life I had with her wasn't as exciting or dangerous or world-shaking as, well, anyway, it was a good, normal life." He paused. 

"And having a normal life is important to you?" Syd asked. 

"Yes, having watched what losing my father did to my family, I want, wanted, a normal life." 

"But you're an agent yourself. How is that quote unquote normal? Or is it that with Alice your life would be, well, easier, than with....me? That you don't have to worry about Alice getting killed every time she goes to work?" 

"Have you been talking with Irina?" Vaughn accused. 

"No, but my dad mentioned that she had asked you about us and that you talked with her about rules." 

"Jack knows?" Vaughn asked in surprise.

"Oh, let's face it, my dad knows everything. As he would say, let's focus. I asked you about this normal life and it being easier?" She was gripping the chain links so hard with her right hand she was sure that she would bear the imprint on her palm forever. But, if she let go, she was sure she would fall down. The fence was holding her up. 

"Yes, and it was easier. But then it all blew up in my face when you met Alice in the hallway. And when your dad told me that, that you met her when you were on your way to recover the antidote, that you knew about her when you went ahead and made arrangements to kill Sloane to get me the antidote...." 

"When you realized that I am not a good person," Syd added. "You ARE a good person, Syd, the best. You saved my life, for god's sake." Vaughn pointed out, he thought, the obvious. 

"But at a tremendous cost." Syd looked away through the links. 

Vaughn protested, "Sloane lived." 

"And if he had not?" Sydney challenged. She gripped the links a little harder as she continued, admitting, "But I - something in me changed when I did that. My dad said that he hoped I would never have to face that moment - the moment when you make a cold-blooded decision to kill someone. I did face that moment and I made that decision. I stuck that needle in him. I made the decision that your life was worth more than his. I acted like I was God. I'll never be the same person - I can't go back to what I was before that moment." 

"But, Syd, the truth is that in our line of work that is exactly the kind of decision we have to make sometimes. And I'm not going to agree with Jack that in the effort to stamp out evil, anything goes and I admit to having a bias toward my own skin, but ..." 

"You sound like me trying to rationalize what I did."

"Although, like your dad, I wish you had never had to make such a decision, there IS rationale to it.” Vaughn thought for a moment, then said, “You know, in college in a philosophy class we had this debate, which I thought was ridiculous. It was about if you could go back in time and kill Hitler, would you do it? I said, 'Duh? Of course!' and most of the other students were waffling about the ethics of it. I kept thinking that sometimes in the pursuit of the greater good, one must do something bad." 

"'Do something bad?'" She half smiled.

"You know what I mean. But, if you could go back and kill Hitler, would you?"

"Of course,” Sydney shrugged. 

"Now, I'm not saying that Sloane is on the same level as Hitler, but he's certainly equivalent to one of his lesser minions. So---" "Yeah, I get situational ethics. But, this is not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"But it is important,” Vaughn argued. “I can tell that I hurt you when I called Alice a 'good person.' I never meant to imply that YOU were not. If anything, none of us in this business are not." 

"But the fact remains that you were attracted to her because she's not in this business, right?" 

"Yes. At the time, I did not really think there was a chance for us. I felt that what you did, what you do, is much more important than 'us.'" He noticed suddenly that with the lack of light and colors in the warehouse, they looked as if they were in a black and white movie. Any other time, he might have made a comparison to Casablanca, but... he was hoping for a happier ending. 

"And too, I wasn't sure if you had the same feelings for me that I had for you. I didn't really know, in fact, until Weiss told me how you nearly tore apart everyone when you couldn't find me after Taipei. But, then when you came to me in the hospital and I saw the look on your face, I knew, I knew we were in too deep to deny. I wanted to wait until it was all over - the virus - and come clean with you and start over, but I was so tired I couldn't even get that out. I should have never waited, I should have..." He fell silent. 

"And you flatlined in front of me, while you were holding my hand. I ran after you in the hallway, where I met your girlfriend. And I realized, in that moment, that I didn't know you or that at best, I had misjudged, totally, the relationship." 

"No, no, you didn't misjudge, you do know me," he protested. 

"Let me continue. I've had a while to think about this. For example, I had no clue that your most important personal goal was to have a quote unquote normal life at all costs. The Michael Vaughn I know, thought I knew, would have waited or at least, would have let me know somehow, someway that he wasn't waiting. Maybe that's unrealistic. It's probably true that you didn't know how I feel, I don't think I did until Taipei. I don't know. But as Will and Dad pointed out, I still don't understand why you asked me out to dinner in Barcelona over an open com unit when you had a girlfriend waiting at home. Is that situational ethics at work?" 

"Because every time I was with you, I forgot, forget about everything and everybody else. And then, when I'm not with you... " he trailed off. 

Syd picked up her train of thought when it became apparent he wasn't continuing. "But then, I realized too, that our relationship has been one-sided. I tell you everything, and you tell me nearly nothing. Maybe that's my fault. Maybe I don't ask enough questions. Maybe I'm afraid of the answers or maybe I'm just too self-absorbed. How much do I really know about you? And if I don't know you, then how can I love you, how can I trust you?" 

"This is ridiculous. You do know me, you always have right from the first moment." 

"Have I?" she challenged him, holding onto those links with her right hand as if her life depended upon it. Better a scar in her palm than to show weakness by falling down, which is what would surely happen if she let go. Vaughn reached out and took her hand in his left and then steadied her at the waist with his right arm when she stumbled. 

"Syd, I love you. I always have from that first moment and I think that I always will." His eyes met hers and as always she wanted to just fall into them. But she saw now that behind the love was a shadow. 

"And I, I thought I loved you. You know this should be the most important moment in our lives. But when you say you love me, I have to ask this question: You don't want to love me, do you?" Sydney asked sadly. "It would be easier if you did not."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You keep saying you want the truth. The truth is that you say you love me, but you are with Alice. How do you make that truth fit into your rule book, that rule book you live by, that rule book that says that your fictional normal life is the only way to be? The rule book that says you can tell me you love me and then go home and make love to someone else? Another example of situational ethics? The rule books say I can't have the woman I profess to love, so I screw another one as a substitute? What rule book says that that truth is not killing me? The truth is I don't know you." 

"My God, is that what you really think?" 

"I don't know what else to think, I don't know how else to make sense of this. You know, I'm standing here holding onto this fence for dear life and suddenly I realize how appropriate that we've been meeting for what seems like forever in a room defined by fences. The kind of fences you can see through, true enough, but would find hard to get out of or through unless you had a key to the gate. And I'm thinking, not to draw the analogy too far, that you've never given me the key." 

Vaughn shook his head. "Syd, I think you've spent way too much time in litcrit classes." 

"Maybe." Sydney shrugged again. Who cared?

"No maybes about it,” Vaughn asserted, wondering if he was watching something rare slip through his hands like.. light sliding through the links of that fence. “I… I'll be happy to give you whatever key in whatever shape you want."

"Maybe…” Sydney began. Then pausing, she thought of her father’s stated belief that Vaughn was the right person for her. If her father had… she smiled internally, killed himself to talk about emotions, he must think it was important. So, maybe. “Maybe… we just need to spend more time learning about each other, or rather me learning about you. Maybe then..." 

"Maybe then we can recover the trust?" Vaughn asked softly, wondering if he had just been given a second chance and if so, by whom.

"I hope so. Trust is a tricky thing." 

"So I've been told." Vaughn sighed.


	5. "The trouble with advice is that you can't tell if it's good or bad until you've taken it." (Frank Tyger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Will talk to Sydney and about prom dresses.

Jack and Will looked up with concern as Syd slumped into the house. Will elbowed Jack and jerked his head toward Syd. Jack got up and grasped her gently by the shoulders. "Honey, sit down." He walked her over to the sofa. "Do you want to tell us, or do you want to be alone, or do you just want to sit here or?" 

"Okay, Dad, that's enough options. I'll talk to you guys. You got me into it." They sat in silence for a long while. 

"Syd, I don't mean to rush you, but Francie could be home any time," Will said sympathetically. "And maybe before you talk to her about it, you need to get your story straight." "You're right,” Sydney admitted. “Well, to make a long story short, I asked him all those questions and basically what it comes down to is he's confused, I'm confused, I don't think I really know him, I don't know how to trust any more." 

"And, there's more, obviously," Jack said softly. 

"I said, he agreed, that we needed time to get to know each other better." 

Will asked, "Isn't that a good thing?" 

"Yes, but I guess..." 

"Deep down inside, you wanted the fairy tale ending?" Will guessed.

Jack said sadly, "Oh honey." Will mimed putting his arm around Sydney and as Jack obeyed the instruction, she turned her face into his shoulder and sobbed. When the storm subsided, Jack wiped her tears with his handkerchief. "Why don't you go take a hot bath and go to bed. It will look better in the morning when you've had a chance to think about it and see that taking time to - court - for want of a better word, is a good idea. Taking the time to know and trust the other person is essential, especially in our business, especially given your roles. I know that seems like cold comfort right now, but..." 

Syd stared at him in surprise. "No, actually, Dad, that is good advice. Thanks to both of you. It's better to know, sometimes, isn't it? Not always, though." 

"Oh, you Bristows and your belief in the benefits of self deception," Will said, as always trying to lighten the moment. At least this time, it worked. Both Bristows were smiling. 

"Go to bed, honey, and tomorrow we'll all do something together, even Francie and Will... " Jack gave a melodramatic sigh, surprising himself. "If they're both available,” Jack said with a martyred tone of voice that made both Syd and Will smile.

“What a sacrifice,” Will said rolling his eyes. Sydney found herself smiling again. Her father and Will were pretty funny together.

"You want to spend time with me?" Sydney asked, looking at her father. "Of...course. I thought..." Jack trailed off.

"He thought you didn't want to spend time with him," Will said into the silence, rolling his eyes.

"Tippin!" Jack protested, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the younger man. 

Will shrugged. "It's just the truth."

"Just the truth?" Both Bristows said, then smiled at each other.

Jack squeezed her arm again. “How does that sound, though? I don't want you sitting around moping." 

"Okay, thanks again," Syd said as she leaned over to kiss her father goodnight. 

As she walked away, Jack put his hand to his cheek where his daughter had kissed him. 

Will asked quietly, "When's the last time she did that?" 

"I honestly don't know," Jack said slowly. 

"See, and all it took was weeks of agony on your part, totally butting into her life..." Will grinned.

"What will it take to get another kiss from my daughter?" Jack wondered aloud, shaking his head, staring at Will in shock.

"I don't know." Will grinned. "Does she need a prom dress?" 

"Tippin..."


	6. "Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action." (Goldfinger, in Goldfinger by Ian Fleming) Start counting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane warns Jack. Jack makes the mistake of wondering what else could go wrong.

Chapter 6: "Once is happenstance. Twice is coincidence. Three times is enemy action." (Goldfinger, in Goldfinger by Ian Fleming) Start counting.

Over the course of the next four months, Jack spent a lot of time saying, "Tippin..." in that tone of voice as Will seemed to make it his mission in life to incorporate Jack in the three younger people's lives. Sydney seemed to be a little jealous of how well her father and Will got along. Francie had questions, lots of them, as she watched relationships develop. She was keeping her own counsel for the moment. 

But it wasn't Francie who was worrying Jack at the moment. Sloane said casually to Jack one day over lunch, "So I hear from Security that you've been spending a lot of time with Syd and her friends." 

"Surely Security has more important things to do than tail me going to the movies or the video store?" Jack said cautiously, peering over his menu. Where was Arvin going with this? Would this presage another attempt to harm his relationship with Sydney? 

"Well, if her friends did not include a certain Mr. Will Tippin that might be true." 

"Oh?" Jack asked, raising one eyebrow.

"He is an identified security risk, Jack. You hadn't spent time with him alone or in a group previously and now it seems, all of a sudden,you have a social life that revolves around Tippin. How does that look to the Risk Management staff?" 

"I would hardly say my social life, such as it is, revolves around Tippin. I am just spending more time with Sydney. Tippin happens to be part of her life." 

"Hmm. I suppose. But I just wanted to warn you to be careful,” Sloane commented, meaning that someone’s life was at stake. Jack sighed, perhaps he should have gone into insurance. Actuarial tables sounded good about now. Or airplane parts. Surely people didn’t get blackmailed or killed over airplane parts, did they? Sloane continued, “Security's last report noted an inordinate amount of time spent alone with Tippin. I would hate to have to reopen Tippin's file." 

"Don't worry about Tippin. He accidentally stumbled into something, paid his price and learned his lesson. He's moved on." He paused mentally, while casually flipping his menu. Will was preoccupied lately and he didn't know why, but somehow doubted it was about SD6. Tippin still occasionally shuddered when Syd would stupidly talk about her work. Thinking of those shudders, Jack continued, "I find him amusing. I think I am entitled to find amusement, occasionally." 

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your judgment, Jack." 

"My judgment is as good as ever, Arvin." 

"Fine. Let's order," Sloane said and signaled the waiter. 

Why was Sloane interested in Tippin? In Jack's relationship with Tippin? Shit. This wasn't good. He sighed. What else could go wrong?


	7. "Happiness, like an old friend, is inclined to drop in unexpectedly -- when you're working hard on something else." (Ray Inman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francie matchmakes. Sydney ignores the obvious.

Chapter 7: "Happiness, like an old friend, is inclined to drop in unexpectedly -- when you're working hard on something else." (Ray Inman) 

"Oh, good, Mr. Bristow, just the person we wanted to see." Francie opened the door wide to let Jack into the house, several days after the disastrous lunch with Sloane. 

"You wanted to see me, Francie?" Jack asked in surprise as he handed her his coat. 

"Yes, Syd and I wanted to talk to you about Will." 

Jack was glad Francie was so obtuse that she failed to notice his involuntary stiffening at her comment. 

"C'mon in, Dad. Do you want a beer or wine or coffee or water or---?" Syd asked with an anxious smile from behind the counter. 

"It's a little early in the day for alcohol, Syd. Coffee is just fine." Syd and Francie busied themselves in the kitchen as if his time were not precious and he grew impatient. "Okay, you two. What's up with Will that has you so worried?" He braced himself. 

"Well, it's just that, have you noticed---" Francie began but trailed off. Honestly if that girl ever finished a thought he would be surprised. 

"Spit it out, already, one of you." It was always better to just get the torture over with quickly, after all. 

"Dad, have you noticed that Will seems to be drinking too much?" Syd asked. 

Jack frowned, but with some relief that they weren't going to mention, well, who knows. Well, he knew, but he did not intend to admit even to himself what he thought he knew. With any luck, if he kept on, he'd succeed in confusing himself. He sighed and noted, "Actually, I was beginning to wonder about that myself." It was true - every time he saw Will, the guy ended up with alcohol in his hand. And he wasn't just sipping wine or nursing a brew or two, he was quite deliberately ensuring that he was drunk. Not falling down drunk, but close. 

"Mr. Bristow, do you know why he'd be doing that? His professional life is improving. I mean, he's selling quite a few freelance pieces to magazines and it seems like he's pulling himself back up again. And I think he's had an interview at some travel magazine and he's been talking about moving out into his own apartment. So, we don't know what's going on. Do you?" Francie gave him a guileless look, that had it been anyone else, would have made him suspicious. 

Out of long practice, Jack turned the question back. "Why are you asking me?" 

"Aren't you two, like, best buds?" Francie countered. 

"Best buds? Dad and Will?" Syd laughed at the notion.

"Yeah, c'mon, they hang out together, Will drags him everywhere..." 

"Well, I know THAT. They've probably seen more movies and eaten more meals together than we've done with Will in the last few months. But 'best buds'?" 

"Hello, you two?" Jack knocked his knuckles on the counter top. "I'm in the room. Have you tried talking to Will about this?" 

"Of course,” Sydney said indignantly.

Francie added, “But every time we do that, he's not drinking so it's hard to make the point." 

"Is there a pattern to his drinking?" Jack asked. 

Both women fell silent and looked at each other. "Well?" Jack pressed. 

Syd spoke up first, "Dad, I don't know how to say this, but -" 

Francie continued when Syd faltered, "But, Mr. Bristow, it seems like he drinks when he's with you. I'm not saying that he's trying to keep up with you or anything and you are actually less likely to have a drink in your hand than he is. I mean, like right now. You have coffee, but if Will were to come in here, he'd go right for a beer." 

"Are you saying that if I weren't here, he'd just have coffee or water or wouldn't be getting drunk? But if I were here, he'd go for the alcohol?" 

"Yes," Syd and Francie said in unison. Syd, however, said it cautiously. Her fears were confirmed when she saw her father's face close down. 

"Dad, we aren't saying that you seem to drive Will to drink!" She didn't want him to think that. As odd as it seemed to her, Will was the first person, at least here in LA, who had been able to access what she thought of as her "real" father - the person he had been before Irina's betrayal. Originally, she'd been a little jealous, but now...She didn't know if she'd call the two of them best friends, but still, aside from Arvin (and his status as friend was dubious to say the least), just who was Jack Bristow's friend? Her father could not afford to lose Will. She poked Francie. 

"No, Mr. Bristow, we're not saying that." Francie added. 

"Francie, you're not saying that with a great deal of conviction. And I saw Syd elbow you." 

"No, really, I don't think you drive Will to drink. I just think there is something in the relationship you two have, from his point of view, that .... Oh, I don't know. And given his history with heroin, well, clearly he has a problem with addiction or trying to escape reality or something." 

"Dad, what do YOU think? Why would he drink like this?" Syd asked in the face of Jack's continuing silence and increasingly closed expression. 

"I would surmise, based upon my own unfortunate personal history, is that he's trying to avoid something. What that something is that might have to do with me, I cannot say," Jack said, tightlipped. 

Francie raised an eyebrow. Syd groaned inwardly. Had she and Francie just torpedoed all of the progress Will had made in loosening up her father? 

"Well, would YOU ask him? Since we haven't gotten anywhere?" Francie asked. 

"You want me to ask him, when you have identified me as the problem?" 

"We don't think you are the problem, Dad. We think Will has some kind of problem that, around you, causes him to drink or want to drink to escape it." 

"Well, that's just great." Jack stared down at his coffee cup. 

Syd took the opportunity to shoo Francie out of the room. She leaned over her father's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "C'mon, Dad, you have to talk to him. Maybe he's having flashbacks from Taipei or something. Every time I try to talk to him, Francie comes in and I can't get anywhere. Maybe he needs to talk to Barnett or something. We owe him." 

"Fine," Jack snapped. Then sighing he conceded, "I'll try. I make no promises." 

"Good," Francie said as she returned, making both Bristows jump. "That's all we ask. I think you're the only one who can get through to him." 

"Give me a little time to come up with a strategy." Or better yet, a way to avoid the problem. Maybe there was an op in... Outer Mongolia that required his attention, in person, for the next six months. Because the last, very last goal in his life was to have a conversation about problems with Tippin. That could lead, after all, to a conversation about, of all godawful things, emotions.

"Of course, Dad." 

Francie turned away to hide her smile. It was all going according to plan.


	8. There is something about the unexpected that moves us. As if the whole of existence is paid for in some way, except for that one moment, which is free.” (Rose Tremain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't think there are any surprises left in his life. He's surprised to discover he's wrong.

Chapter 8: "There is something about the unexpected that moves us. As if the whole of existence is paid for in some way, except for that one moment, which is free.” (Rose Tremain) 

The girls were right, Jack decided, over the course of the next two weeks. Every time Jack met Will he would find an excuse to have a drink, actually several drinks. Finally, he invited Will over, ostensibly to watch one of those old Westerns the younger man loved. Where the good guys wore white and the bad guys wore black and always got their just desserts in the end. He could see the appeal, after all. 

Jack had only turned on a few lights. Darkness was always easier to talk into than light. 

"Will, I want to talk to you. Sit down." Jack pointed to the couch. 

"Jack, do you have any wine or beer or---" Will asked with his head in the refrigerator. 

"No. Sit. Down." 

"Well, I really wanted a drink," Will said, closing the refrigerator and looking at Jack carefully. 

"I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sit down." Will finally sat on the couch. Jack sat down next to him. 

"What's up?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Will Tippin. Although I -" 

"I know you excel at it? Is that what you were going to say Jack?" 

Jack smiled crookedly. "Clearly, you know me too well. But…” He paused, then began again, wondering how he had gotten roped into this conversation about… personal lives, personal behavior. “I have noticed, Syd and Francie have noticed, that you have been drinking to excess lately." 

Will looked away. He began running his hands through his hair, a nervous gesture of his he had conquered a while back. "No, I haven't. That's ridiculous." Pause. Will looked up, startled. "Oh my god, is this an intervention? And they sent you?" He laughed without humor, still staring off into space. 

"Well, given my own history of drinking, I am the logical candidate. You're worrying the girls. Especially Francie since she believes you really were a heroin addict and she thinks you've now just changed addictions." 

"Francie? Francie? She thinks she knows what… And she-- She's being ridiculous." Will ground his teeth. He was going to kill Francie. He'd ask Jack for suggestions. He must have a million ways to torture someone alphabetized in his rolodex. That is, if he could ever look Jack in the face again after tonight.

"Is she? Is Syd? Am I? We've all noticed a pattern." Will's head jerked back toward Jack and he swallowed. "Would you like a glass of water, Will?" Jack asked softly, getting up from his chair. He pulled a bottled water out of the refrigerator and handed it to Will. If nothing else, holding the bottle would give Will something to do with his hands other than mess with his hair, which was a really annoying habit. Showed a lack of self discipline. 

"Back on topic. The pattern, Will. Do you know what it is?" Jack was proud of himself for controlling his voice. At last, years of being a double agent were coming in handy if he could fool Will Tippin into believing that he was blasé about the situation. Yeah, fooling Tippin was such a feat, he did it all the time..... 

"There is no pattern because there is no problem." Will insisted, taking a long swig from the bottle. 

"Really? Then why is it every time, every time, I see you, you have alcohol in your hands?" No answer. "And why is it that is not the case when you are with Syd or Francie?" 

"What are you saying, Jack?" He could turn a question back around too, after all the time he'd spent with Jack, Will decided.

"Your pattern appears to be that you drink around me, Will." Jack said quietly. "Is there some reason for that? Do I make you nervous?" 

"Well, of course you make me nervous. You make everyone nervous." Will grimaced. That had been unfair. But he had to prevent Jack from... Jack excelled at interrogation and if he wasn't careful.... Jack's instinctive response was to close up. He knew that he lacked social skills and tended to appear cold and menacing, when in fact...Well, perhaps he had cultivated that perception. But, he was not the issue here. Will was. "Really? I'm not buying that. Why is it that you were not always like this? This pattern is relatively new. It would seem that if I were to make you nervous that would have been more true in the past,  when you didn't know me very well. Rather than now, when I think, thought, we knew each other quite well. So, why the drinking now? And Will, don't bother to lie, I'll just see through it." 

"I, I don't want to talk about this." 

Jack waited, but when Will said nothing, he began again. Silently cursing himself for allowing Syd and Francie to con him into this… personal conversation, he gripped his knee hard as he began to speak. "You know, the last time I had a problem with my drinking - after we ascertained that Irina was alive - Syd forced me to see a shrink. Now, I can't say I enjoyed or even got a lot from it. But Syd was right in that drinking doesn't make your problems go away and talking with someone can force you to deal with whatever it is you are trying to drown. Just as we forced Syd to talk with Vaughn? Remember that? Let me tell you, if you have to drink to drown something - it's going to be like Vaughn in Taipei and just pop right back up when and where you least expect it." Ah, finally a hint - at the word Taipei, Will had stiffened. 

"I said I don't want to talk about this and---"

"Will, Syd suggested that maybe you are having flashbacks from Taipei, that being around me initiates the flashbacks for some reason. Is that the case?" Will squeezed the plastic bottle of water so hard it cracked. He jumped up and tossed the bottle into the sink and then just stood there in the kitchen, his hands on the sink, bent over. Jack walked over and gently pulled his arms away from the sink. "Let's sit down. Talk to me about it. You need to talk to someone about it." 

"Jack, I really don't think I can do this." 

"Okay, do you want me to make an appointment for you with a CIA shrink?" 

"God, no! I know how you operate and I don't want you to know---" "What is it you don't want me to know? Do you want to talk to Sydney? I can call her." 

"No, that would almost be worse. And you'd just get it out of her eventually." 

"Will, sit down." Jack gave Tippin a shove back toward the living room and the couch. "You must know that I've seen everything, heard everything by now. Nothing you say could shock me. That's why Syd wanted me to talk to you." 

"And Francie, why did she ask you to talk to me?" 

"She said and I quote, that you and I are 'like, best buds'," Jack said in a reasonable facscmile of Francie, making Will smile halfheartedly. 

"'Best buds?' I wish I had seen your face when she said that." 

"Yeah, it's somewhat odd to think of Jack Bristow as best buds with someone, isn't it?" Jack asked self-deprecatingly. 

"No, in fact, you have become, you are my best friend, Jack, that's why I can't tell you what--" Will stopped. 

"Tippin, if you don't finish one of these sentences, I will have to employ one of the many techniques I have perfected to make people talk." Will instantly blanched and swallowed hard. "I was just joking. Surely you know that. Your stupid jokes are rubbing off on me," Jack sighed. "You're not leaving here until you talk. Clearly this is about Taipei."

"Yes," Will mumbled and glanced away. 

"You're not going to make this easy, are you? So what specific incident or what stimuli is causing the flashbacks? It has to do with me, somehow. Which I don't understand, since I didn't see you in Taipei until the transfer." 

"When I bled all over you and ruined your clothes." Will said, almost smiling. 

Jack nodded and pressed forward. "So, enlighten me, Will. What about that transfer causes the flashbacks?" "God, Jack, I was so weak. I---" Will stopped again.  

"I really wish you would cease this inability to complete your thought. You're almost as bad as Francie," Jack said impatiently. "Are you saying you were weak at the transfer? Of course you were, you had been tortured by that sadistic dentist. And yes, Syd had the same torture and just got up and kept going, but that's what her training and years of experience allow her to do. You're a civilian, she's not. She's a trained professional. I didn't expect you to bound out of the car and run a marathon. No one would expect that of you." Okay, he had given Tippin plenty of rope there - would he take it and just start talking, already? God, give him a straight interrogation anyday, even one with Sloane watching. At least then he wasn't emotionally...Anyway, Will did not look relieved, which meant, what, exactly? 

Will sat there and looked at his hands and said nothing.

"Oookay," Jack said, trying to hold onto his patience. "So it's not the dentist. What's left? You're killing me here, help out. Is it-is it the hug you gave me when the transfer was complete? The hug that took years off my life? Did that betray your weakness, whatever that is?" Jack smiled to show he was joking, but Will was still avoiding his eyes and had resumed the hand through hair habit again. Argh. No answer. Okay, time to try another tactic. He hoped Syd appreciated this. He grabbed Will's right shoulder and pressed him back into the couch. Leaning over, he said, using what he felt was his best menacing voice, "That's it, Tippin, I'm done guessing. Tell me what happened - something happened that you didn't tell me or Syd or the doctors, didn't it?" Nothing. He grabbed both of his shoulders and gave him a shake. "Spill it." 

"Alright! It was what Sark did, okay?" Will bit his lip and still refused to meet Jack's gaze. 

"Okay, Will. What did Sark do? He's capable of anything, I know. Really, you cannot shock me." 

"I think I can." 

"Try me." Jack leaned back to give Will space. 

"He did....something to me, that I thought I had let go, gotten over, but now I think maybe I haven't. Or maybe it's something else entirely, but regardless it's gonna affect our...." "What did he do, Will?" Watching the flood of red wash over Will's face, Jack knew. Oh no, no. He tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. "Did he molest you, did he rape you?" he asked quietly. Things like that happened occasionally to men captured by the more hardened of torturers - it was often a more effective form of torture than raping a woman. He would never tell Syd this; it would kill her. 

"Worse."

"Worse than rape? What was it? Just get it out. Get it over with." 

"What's worse than rape? He, he seduced me." Will groaned and covered his face with his hands. 

"He seduced you?" Jack asked very softly, trying to keep the menace out of his voice. 

"Yes, it was dark on the plane and I was strapped in." Will was talking very fast, just to get it over with, of course. Jack said nothing and let him go on. "He would enter and leave, enter and leave, asking me questions to which I had no answers. God, I was so frightened. I kept thinking of you - what would you do in that situation and I knew you would have been, well, not like me ready to piss in my pants from fear. I had no idea how much time was passing, but I kept hearing them talking about what they were going to do with me once we landed. And I knew, intellectually, that they were doing it deliberately to heighten my anxiety, but it worked! I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest with fear. I felt like such a wimp, I kept trying to think, 'What would Jack do in this situation?' I don't know why I wasn't thinking about Sydney, I guess 'cause I had spent more time with you on this mission thing. Then all of a sudden, he came in and oh, god, I was so weak," he broke off. 

"Will, you don't have to continue if you don't want. I get the picture."

"No, I think I - If you can stand to hear this?" 

"If you can live through it, I can stand to hear it." Jack said quietly. 

"He came in, so quietly, I thought at first I was hearing things. Then all of a sudden he started whispering things, sexual things, and then he started to undress me and then he started to fondle me and I, I..." 

"Your body responded." Jack said flatly. 

Will spoke through his hands still covering his face. "Yes, and then he pulled down my pants and used his mouth on me. And I, oh god, I am so ashamed, Jack." 

Jack cautiously placed his hand on Will's shoulder. "It's okay, Will. There's no reason to feel ashamed." 

"Yes! Yes, there is. I wanted...release so much and---" 

"You wanted oblivion for a second. Freedom from pain and fear." 

"Yes. That's it, that's it exactly. And I was so desperate for it, then when he told me I couldn't have it until I did it to him, I ...." 

"You did it." Jack gently squeezed his shoulder. At least Will wasn't pushing that small comfort away, he remembered how much it had meant to him that time Will had comforted him. "I did it. It was so stupid, from the standpoint of a health risk; thank God he stopped himself before...And that's what I meant, when I said I was so weak. If I had been stronger, tougher...." 

"Will, you were a civilian who didn't know what to expect or how to prepare for it. Even a professional would have trouble in that situation. And Sark - he pulled back so that he could have one more way to demonstrate that he was in control and you were not." When Will still made no answer and remained hunched over in his own private hell, Jack continued, "Didn't you know that when a man's body goes into flight or fight mode, survival mode, the testosterone levels go through the roof? Well, why would you have known? But, it's a fact that men have a tendency to have, um, strong libidos when they feel like they might die. It's okay that you responded. Your body was doing what came naturally - it responded to the stimuli. It doesn't mean you're gay or bisexual or anything else if that's what you're worried about." 

"That's not it. I'm not hung up on my masculinity being tied to heterosexuality. It was just shocking, it is, now...." 

Jack had looked up sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"What?" Will asked in confusion. Again. Jack could be so confusing, the way his mind jumped sometimes from topic to topic.

"That your masculinity is not tied to being heterosexual." 

"I mean that what bothers me is not that I...did that with a man, but that the individual was Sark." 

Jack's face was thoughtful and Will wondered just what he was thinking. Finally, Jack said, "I take you point. Sark is an..." 

"Animal?" 

"Good enough description. But, Will, Sark knew that you would have never done that with him if you could see him. That's why the lights were out, don't you see?” Jack asked, trying to put…warmth, of all things, into his voice. Which was dangerous to his own control, but…appropriate under the circumstances. Will needed reassurance right now, after all. Jack took a breath and continued. “Sark… He knew what he was doing - he knew that in the dark your mind could go someplace safe, could imagine he was..." 

Will still said nothing, but another wave of red washed over his face and neck. Jack thought, what else could he say, what other secret was left? "You know I, of all people, can keep a secret, don't you? Is there anything else?" When Will did not answer, Jack tried again. "Okay, Will, just what does this incident have to do with you feeling the need to drink in my presence and why did this need begin fairly recently? Do you know? I don't." 

He waited. Finally, Will began, "Did Francie tell you what she said to me a few weeks ago when she tried to talk to me about this other thing?" 

"'Thing?' Tippin, you craft words for a living, I expect better from you." No response. "No, she said nothing about a 'thing' and I can't imagine that Francie, surely the most oblivious person I have ever met, would have anything useful to say, but go on." 

"Francie oblivious? Ha," Will scoffed. "Don't you like her?" 

"She's fine, Will, really now that I've gotten to know her. Stop avoiding the issue. If Francie said something useful to this situation, then more power to her. Spill it or I'll call HER." 

Will clenched his jaw. "Jack, do me a favor and look away for a second? I can't say this and look into your eyes." 

"Fine." 

"Francie asked me, she asked me, if I had a crush on you." In shocked surprise, Jack's eyes snapped back at Will, who fortunately was looking away as he continued, speaking rapidly, "If maybe I wanted more from you than friendship and - Oh, God." 

"Oh God," Jack said at the same time. Will was not as easy to fool as he had thought, he must have picked up on the unconscious messages, he thought he had successfully hidden... Neither man would look at each other and both took a deep breath. 

Jack was the first to speak. "And did you start drinking when Francie said this, or had the drinking started before?" 

"Before. I was starting to have these thoughts about you, feelings as I got to know you better. But then I was confused and wondering myself if I was just having a flashback to Taipei..." 

"I'm confused, Will. What does Taipei have to do with these...thoughts you were having?" 

"When Sark and I...when you said that my mind went somewhere else in the darkness, when I said before that I would have expected to have been thinking about Syd and I was thinking about you? I was thinking about you," Will ended on a barely-discernable whisper. "And I think I may have said your name out loud, which is even worse. And at the time, I thought it was just some anomaly, out of my fear and confusion and thinking of you as the person who was going to save me." 

"I see." 

"And, and...This is so embarrassing. God. I put it out of my mind, like I'd been trying to do with everything about Taipei, because I'd never, consciously, thought of you in that way before. Then, that night...." Will started to talk quickly again, "That night when we were first talking about Syd? You won't remember, but I put my hand on your shoulder after I said something obnoxious about your marriage." 

"Oh, I remember," Jack interjected, looking surprised that he had admitted to it. "And when you looked so startled, it gave me this fleeting thought about who comforts Jack Bristow, who touches Jack Bristow. Ever since, it was like a light bulb went off and it's been getting brighter and brighter the more time we spent together...So, I've been trying to figure out if those feelings were always there on some level given the fact that my brain went right there, to you, while that was happening with Sark. Or, if the feelings were completely unrelated or...Anyway, I'd try to talk myself into confessing these feelings to you by drinking to loosen myself up. But then I'd realize what a bad idea it was, I mean men don't talk about this stuff, do they? So I'd drink some more to forget about what I was thinking. Francie just brought out into the open something I'd rather have hidden and then I got worried that you knew and you would be disgusted or amused. I don't know which would be worse." Will finally stopped and took a few deep breaths. 

Silence. Will finally looked up at Jack, who was staring across the room, with his jaw clenched. Will felt his heart sink to his stomach. 

"I appreciate that you all were concerned about my drinking and I guess one part of me is glad it's over, it's out in the open. I've been trying, clearly not very well, to handle this on my own. Hoping that maybe the feelings would go away, but it's been so long now and...but, I don't want to lose your friendship and I hope we can forget about it. I know it can't be what you wanted to hear. And I can't believe that once again, I've fallen for someone who isn't going to reciprocate my feelings. Maybe there's self help group for people like me." Will tried to end on a lighter note, but Jack still said nothing, just stared off and kept clenching and unclenching his hands. 

"I think maybe I should leave, Jack. I can see that you're not too happy right now." He stood up, but Jack caught his arm and pulled him back down to the couch. 

"No, Will, I have to ask you a question." Jack's eyes were guarded and his face was tense. 

"Sure, I have no secrets left now, that's for certain. Not like you." Will laughed, feebly, but a valiant attempt nonetheless to hide his own uncertainty. Where was this conversation going? 

"Yes, I do have a lot of secrets don't I? But, what I wanted to ask you, was... if it bothered you that you had 'fallen' for a man, instead of a woman?" Jack's eyes darted away. He must be really uncomfortable to allow that glimmer of anxiety through; after all the man was famous for his poker face. For once, Will felt like the confident one. 

"It's odd, but it never really occurred to me for more than half a second. I guess it happened so gradually that I didn't have a chance to erect mental or emotional barriers to the idea. Or if my heart just accepted that you fall for a person, an individual." 

"Oh." 

"God, Jack, I've just told you the deepest, most humiliating set of secrets I can imagine and all you can say, is 'oh.'? And I can just imagine what you think of me - you who think caring for someone is a liability." 

"Actually, I was just thinking that you were very...courageous,” Jack admitted.

"Seriously?" 

Jack smiled involuntarily. The way Tippin said 'seriously?' was always comical. "Yes, seriously, Will. It took courage to be honest like that. In my life, I have to be careful, I have to keep secrets, to protect myself, my team, my daughter, the people I...care about. It's easier, safer, NOT to care. But...." Jack stopped, obviously uncomfortable. Well, actually, Will decided, Jack looked way beyond uncomfortable. 

"But...what, Jack? Are you actually going to be honest here for a moment? I am glad I'm sitting down." 

"Very amusing." In surprise, Will noted that Jack's eyes were meeting his and were, surprisingly, much less guarded then he had expected. He also noted that, contrary to his worst expectations, Jack showed neither disgust nor repulsion at Will's confessions. His eyes were difficult to read, but they weren't shooting daggers at him either. He began to relax infinitesimally. 

"But, your courage requires that I tell you....oh, God. Do I have to do this?" he muttered the last to himself, looking down. 

Jack showing anxiety and not really attempting to hide it? That was a first. Will felt his hopes begin to rise from the ashes where they had always resided. "Yes, I think you do, Jack. Weren't you just telling me a few minutes ago about how I had to tell someone about what had happened? Wasn't the whole point of that endeavor that... " "I need some more time to process this, Will. And I have some things I have to do first before we can continue this discussion." 

"That's all I'm going to get, after everything I've said? Geez, Jack." Will laughed in relief that Jack had not killed him for this confession. 

Jack responded to Will's laughter with a half smile. "What more do you want?" 

"I think this will do," Will said as he leaned forward and covered Jack's lips with his mouth. He didn't know where he had gotten the courage, especially without alcohol. He guessed it was just instinct, the same instinct that told him, sometimes, that Jack might have feelings for him too. That, really, was the only thing that had allowed him to say any of what had passed for conversation tonight. Jack gave him more credit for courage than he deserved, at least up until this moment anyway. Or maybe he was just stupidly reckless. So much rested on Jack's response. Had his instincts been wrong, would Jack push him away and punch him? Or would he reciprocate? Or worse yet, just do nothing? Would this be the end of any relationship they had? For now, he could tell that Jack was shocked into passivity. And then he thought, Jack, passive? 

Will's heart leapt into his throat as suddenly Jack put his hand around the back of Will's neck and pulled him closer. Angling his head, Jack took over and deepened the kiss. When Will tentatively let his tongue lick Jack's lower lip, the older man took in a sharp breath and Will took advantage of his uncharacteristic hesitation to sweep his tongue into Jack's mouth and explore. For a moment, Jack allowed him free rein, then took over the kiss again. That was no surprise, Will thought. Let's face it, Jack was going to call the shots. Then Will stopped thinking as Jack surged his own tongue into Will's mouth, wrenching a groan from both of them as Will began to suck on it rhythmically. Within moments, it became too intense for both of them and they pulled back to stare at each other in shock. 

"Oh, God," they said simultaneously. 

Will laughed nervously, "We seem to say that a lot around each other." 

Jack allowed his hand to briefly touch Will's neck before pulling away completely, as he registered what he had done. What the hell had he done? What was he thinking? Feeling? But... he did owe Will some truths. He took a deep breath. "Will, I meant what I said before. You went through hell in more ways than one and still had the courage to pick yourself up and keep going. If someone had told me a year ago, that I would tell you that I admire your courage, I would not have believed it." 

"Gee, thanks, Jack." Will smiled, feeling more confident now. Jack continued, "But, I meant what I said. I need time to process this....development. To say that this is unexpected, is...And I have some things I need to handle, before we can continue whatever it is." 

"You're not going to just avoid this, avoid me, for the rest of our lives?" 

"Tippin, one thing I do know about you is just how much perseverance you have. And how you keep digging for answers even when it could result in digging your own grave. I have no doubts that you would not let me avoid you." 

Both men were silent for a moment. Will finally spoke up, "Well, this has been one of the more...surprising nights of my life. I'm ready to relax. Do you want to watch that movie and see the bad guys bite the dust in the end?"

"You're something else." Jack shook his head. "Sure, go make the popcorn."


	9. "The great thing in this world is not so much where we are, but in which direction we are moving." (Oliver Wendell Holmes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of deafness and blindness.

Chapter 9: "The great thing in this world is not so much where we are, but in which direction we are moving." (Oliver Wendell Holmes)

A few days later, Will finally accepted the girls' offer of pizza and a video. He watched a lot of videos, he was thinking. He had been avoiding Syd and Francie, wondering what Jack might have said about the "intervention", although he expected that Jack would have only given the bare minimum of information. After all, Jack wasn't what one would call a motormouth. Ha, that was a good one -- Jack Motormouth Bristow -- he’d have to tell him that. Jack would give him that blank look, then a corner of his mouth would turn up in what passed for a smile of amusement, and he’d roll his eyes and say, “Tippin….”

To his relief, when he came in the house, Francie merely hugged him and said, "We're so glad you were able to talk with Mr. Bristow about whatever the problem was, Will. Syd was right - man to man was the best way to go on this." 

He blanched, but neither Syd nor Francie betrayed by so much as a flicker that the comment was meant as a wink-wink type of joke. "Yeah, Jack was right. He always is, well, almost always. I'm back on the straight and narrow, now."

Three-quarters of the way through the movie, Chocolat, Will's cell phone rang. "Hi, Will, it's Jack." 

Will felt his heart begin to pound. This was the first time he had heard from Jack since leaving the other night.

When Will said nothing, Jack sighed and said, "I've been trying to reach Sydney. Her cell phone batteries must be out. Is she there?" 

"Sure," Will sighed, then wondered what he had expected Jack to say. "Just a minute -" 

"No, hold on." Jack paused and Will concentrated on not biting his lip or running his hand through his hair. Finally Jack continued, "I want you to know that... remember how I said I had things to do?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I'm about to go out of town on 'business' and I wanted to let you know..." Jack paused again and Will gave up and shoved his hand through his hair, then stopped abruptly, when Jack said quickly, "I'll talk to you when I return." 

"Oh! Okay." He smiled, then caught Francie watching him and said as calmly as he could. "Be careful." 

"I will. Let me speak to Syd." 

Will handed the phone over to Syd, who took it into the other room. 

Francie asked, "That was Jack wasn't it?"

"Um, yes, why?" Will asked absently, looking off into space.

"I can always tell by the look on your face," Francie said smugly. Will turned with a jerk to look at her as she continued. "You get all goofy and turn red. Is there anything you want to talk about, Will?"

"Are you kidding? No." 

"I mean when Syd's not here."

"NO!" 

"What are you two arguing about?" Syd asked with a smile when she reentered the room. 

"Will's love life," Francie said firmly. Will stared at her, mouth agape. Was she insane? Jack was right, she was the most oblivious person in the world to think that this was in any way an appropriate conversation. Geez, now he was sounding like Vaughn, "appropriate conversation"? Time to steer away from these rocks... 

Will asked, "So where is your dad headed this time, anyway?" 

"Paris." 

"Paris!" Francie exclaimed. "I wish I'd known. There's a flavoring I would have asked him to pick up for me." Both Will and Syd stared at her. 

"I'd like to see that," Will said, with a grin. "Jack---"

"Do you honestly think my dad is going to traipse around Paris groceries looking for your flavoring?" 

"Well....he owes me." 

"For what?" Will asked. 

Before Francie could answer, her phone rang. "Shoot, it's the restaurant, probably some non-emergency that's going to take forever. Just go ahead with the movie." 

"No, that's fine, Francie, we'll wait," Will said, although Syd had already turned the move back on and her attention to it. He sighed, but it wasn't like he really cared about the movie. 

As Francie walked away, she leaned over Will and whispered in his ear, "Although he doesn't know it yet, for setting him up to do that intervention with you. That's what." 

Will leapt up to follow her. When they were out of earshot of Sydney, he grabbed her arm and said, "Tell them to wait a minute." Once she did, he demanded, "What do you mean, he owes you for the intervention?" 

"You both do. Honestly, how long were the two of you going to go on, without doing anything about what you were feeling about each other?" She laughed at the look of complete stupefaction on Will's face. "And really, you were making me nuts with worry with that drinking after the whole heroin thing.”

"Whatever," Will said dismissively. “Francie—“

“The only reason I wasn’t totally insane was that I knew Jack wouldn’t let it go on too long, ‘cause he was seeing it too, I could tell from the look on his face and if Jack wants you to stop doing something, or…" She grinned. “Start doing something….” 

“Shut. Up,” Will said, looking over his shoulder before asking, "The question is, do you really think, how could you tell that Jack had feelings?" 

"Well, it IS almost impossible, but since he lets you tease him, and doesn't kill you for that Tippin-family touchy feely stuff-" 

"What do you mean?" 

"In the beginning, he would act very - Jack-like - you know, stiff and uncomfortable, whenever you touched him the way you do everybody. And now..." 

"You're killing me here, Francie. 'And now' what?" 

"Three weeks ago, you were sitting next to him on the sofa and you got up to get something, most likely more food," she laughed, while Will made hurry up motions with his hands. "You probably didn't even realize it, but you patted his thigh with your hand when you got up. The way you did it and on his thigh yet - it was really going over the line from touchy-feely stuff into...I don't want to know, frankly. I was amazed, I couldn't believe you had done that although I knew it was totally unconscious. I looked at Jack's face to see what Bristow grimace he'd be wearing while he made plans to kill you.”

“Oh. The BLOD.” Will laughed.

“BLOD?” Francie repeated, confused.

“Bristow look of death?”

“Ha, that’s good. But, my point is that he didn’t have that look, he…" she paused. 

"I'm gonna kill you," Will growled. 

"But he was just looking at his leg and then he reached out his own hand and, I still can't believe it, he just rubbed, lightly, where you had rubbed. Then he looked away. The look of confusion on his face, brief as it was before he masked it, was confirmation of what I had suspected about the two of you the last few months. And then when Syd brought up your drinking around him, well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out cause and effect. But yeah, I think Jack will thank me some day for suggesting that intervention." 

"Wow. I didn't...So you think there's a chance?" 

"If he lets himself, if you don't allow him to withdraw. Take the risk. You'll have to be the one to take the risks." 

"Well, I am persistent." 

"No kidding. Now, let me handle my own crisis and you go back to worrying about yours." Francie touched Will on the shoulder and resumed talking to the restaurant.

The minute he reentered the room, Will turned to Syd and asked, "So, Paris? Weren't you supposed to be going there this week?" 

"Yeah, but my dad got me out of it." 

"Why?" 

"The mission was with Sark and my dad knows how I feel about him. Anyway, he said there was someone he wanted to meet with in Paris and decided to kill two birds with one stone and asked Sloane if he could take the mission instead of me." 

"In your place?" 

"That's what I said, Will." 

"With Sark?" 

"Are you deaf?" 

"Are you blind?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Never mind." Will sighed. Syd could be so obtuse.

They sat there for a minute, Syd staring at Will wondering what that conversation was really about. 

Francie darted through. "Sorry guys, I have to go to the restaurant for a while." 

Syd teased, "So now it's you who never has time for us due to your stinkin' job?" 

"Ha, ha." Francie yelled as she slammed out the door. Will didn't even say goodbye, just stared into the distance. 

"Will, what are you thinking?" 

He didn't answer for a minute, then asked, "What is it like, really, flying all over the world in private planes or cargo planes, knowing you'll be going on missions when you land?" 

"It's not glamorous, if that's what you're thinking." 

"No, I've been in one of those planes on the way home from Taipei. Remember? Me missing several teeth? You, shot by your own mother? Your father patching the both of us up, blood all over. Not glamorous." He shook his head and then looked at her penetratingly as he said, "But, I'm thinking of your dad in a plane with Sark. If that's not enough to give a person nightmares..." He shuddered, "What do you think about? Do you sleep?" 

Syd stared into her coffee for a long moment. "It's like...sometimes I sleep. And wake up in some dark plane. I look out the window and it's dark out there too. No lights or just the lights of some city below. Who knows what city? Is it my destination or just some flyover? If it's just some flyover, when will I get to where I am going? I have to look at my watch all the time so I know where I am. You know what's worse? When I wake up, for the merest moment, a split second, I don't know WHAT I am. I ask myself, 'Am I here with the good guys or the bad guys?' Even when my father is sitting next to me, I don't know. But when he's not sitting next to me, and I wake up and don't know if I'm wearing the black hat or the white hat or both on this mission, I am panicked. I want to scream, like a kid waking up from a nightmare. I don't know where I am or who I am supposed to be." 

"And your dad? How does he handle it? Or don't you know?" 

Syd smiled wryly, "Oh, that's simple. He never sleeps on those flights." 


	10. "Never interrupt your enemy when he's making a mistake." (Napoleon Bonaparte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes and decisions are made in mid-air.

Chapter 10: "Never interrupt your enemy when he's making a mistake." (Napoleon Bonaparte) 

As the SD6 jet left the airfield, Jack reviewed his notes for the short mission in Paris ahead. He smiled as his gaze left his official notes, a mirthless smile, that should have alerted anyone with more than a passing knowledge of Jack Bristow. 

Hours later, Sark walked up the aisle of the plane and paused near Jack's seat. He asked, "Excuse me. Do you have any idea where we are?" 

Jack looked out the window. "Over Knoxville, Tennessee, I believe." 

"You can be that specific in the middle of the night? How do you know what exact godforsaken burg in nowheresville, USA--?" Sark asked incredulously. 

"Because that's what Knoxville, Tennessee looks like from the air," Jack said with his usual dry tone, pointing his thumb toward the window. 

"Do you know what every city looks like from the air?" 

"Of course. I memorized that information a long time ago. That's how I know where I am at all times, even from the air. Is this fascinating geographic discussion concluded, Mr. Sark?" he concluded without looking up. 

"So, Jack---" 

"I don't believe I've given you permission to call me by my first name. Nor am I planning to do so at any time in the foreseeable future." Jack did not deign to look over at Sark, as the younger man slid into the seat next to him. 

"Why the hostility, Mr. Bristow?" 

"Do you feel hostility, Mr. Sark? That would imply that I consider you a matter of concern, would it not? And nothing could be further from the truth." 

Sark opened, then closed his mouth. If he was not mistaken, Jack’s tone was that which Arvin had characterized once as ‘the silken menace of Jack’s voice.’ Did Bristow merely hate him for general purposes, find him annoying or was there another reason? He began again. "Is that so? I will have to disagree, respectfully of course, with you. I do sense hostility. Of course, there are numerous reasons for hostility toward me." 

"Are there?" Really, Sark was just too obvious in his fishing expeditions. Did he honestly think he was going to hook one of Jack Bristow's vulnerabilities with this line of questioning? It was almost amusing. What would be first? He sat back and waited. Looked over at Sark and smiled. 

"Are you jealous of my relationship with Arvin Sloane?" 

"No more so than any other little informant we bring in from time to time, use and then lose, Mr. Sark." Jealous of Sloane? Hmm. What did that mean? He needed to file that information away for later dissection. 

What would be his next line of attack, Jack wondered? "Or is it the amount of 'quality time' I've spent with your lovely former wife?" Jack stopped himself from laughing aloud and merely raised an eyebrow. "She is amazing, though, and so passionate, isn't she, Mr. Bristow? Do you remember when she was Mrs. Bristow and warming YOUR bed?" 

"Vaguely," Jack answered, yawning. Truly, this was boringly obvious.

"We could pass the time on the flight comparing notes on what she was like in bed." 

"We could, but I am sure I'd fall asleep fairly quickly." Okay, Irina was number two. What else was on his list? 

"Well, then there's the matter of your little 'friend,'" Sark sniped with an emphasis on the word friend. When Jack made no comment, again just raised an eyebrow quizzically, Sark continued, "Yes, your Mr. Tippin. You remember him - tall, blond, nicely-built fellow with beautiful blue eyes?" 

"I know Mr. Tippin, what of him?" 

"Such a shame my dentist disfigured that lovely, talented mouth of his, wasn't it?" 

Years of self-discipline paid off, Jack thought, as he restrained himself from punching Sark in the mouth and performing some dental work of his own. "I don't understand your point, Mr. Sark." 

"Didn't your Mr. Tippin tell you? Perhaps not. Clearly he wasn't your Mr. Tippin yet at the time I met him. His - inexperience - showed. I'm glad I could do you the favor and help break him in for you. Although, I did you another favor and didn't take his cherry. Aren't you glad? I can see you might be the type of man who would want to be the first. Mr. Tippin therefore may not have told you about our relatively innocuous little - interlude -- shall we say? Perhaps, all evidence to the contrary, he may know when to keep his mouth shut. Although you couldn't prove it by my experience with him." 

Ye gods, no wonder Will felt sick at the thought of what had transpired with Sark. Jack was starting to feel nauseous himself at the thought of this piece of filth and his disgusting mouth anywhere near someone as innocent as Will had been. 

"No comment, Mr. Bristow?" 

What did Sark think might be the truth and what was the best way to deflect him? If Sark got even a hint that his suppositions might be correct.... "Just one question - why do you keep referring to him as 'my' Mr. Tippin?" 

"Well, there is the little matter that the whole time I was, shall we say, alleviating some of his stress, he kept moaning your name. And he wasn't calling you, 'Mr. Bristow.' Then there is the way he fell into your arms when the transfer was complete. That would seem to imply a closer relationship than I would have expected a friend of Syd's to have with her father. And you have been spending time with him, according to Arvin." 

"Your reasoning is unsound, Mr. Sark. First of all, Mr. Tippin has always called me Jack. He's informal. Secondly, I daresay that Mr. Tippin was calling my name, if he was calling my name, because he was hoping that I would rescue him. Thirdly, please don't insult my intelligence by trying to make more of any sexual episode you inflicted upon him as yet another way of psychological torture and intimidation. We both know better than to think a man's response in that situation is anything like his normal inclinations. And I would not say he fell into my arms in that alley, but rather that he fell on me because he could no longer walk. Finally, I do spend time with him, with my daughter and her friends. They are my friends, as well. So, Tippin was number three on your little list. Surely, you have something more worthy of my supposed hostility than Sloane, Derevko or Tippin?" 

"Well, there is the little matter of your ever-so-lovely daughter, Sydney, isn't there?" 

"Is there?" 

"Yes. I can't say I've had the intimate pleasure of knowing her the way I know your Mr. Tippin, but I've come close," Sark said with a sneer. 

Or was that a leer? Either way, his face was going to be rearranged. Quite soon. 

"I find it hard to believe that Sydney would let you anywhere near her unless she was unconscious, Mr. Sark. You're just not her type." 

"What type is that?" 

"Vaguely human." Ah, a hit judging by the way Sark's jaw clenched. How would he retaliate? 

"Sydney looked very human there when my men were scrubbing her naked body of the hazardous chemicals in Estonia. Very...beautiful. So enticing that I could not help but relieving some of my own stresses while watching her being scrubbed." 

Jack wanted to gag, to retch. Instead he leveled his coldest stare on this piece of scum. "Are you trying to shock me, Mr. Sark? The fact that you jerked yourself off while watching my daughter being cleaned of chemicals is not shocking, merely pathetic. Now, are you done trying to assess this so-called hostility you are intent upon finding? I have a mission to review, even if you prefer to fly by the seat of your pants. And some professional advice, Mr. Sark? If you wish to remain in our line of work, you really need to spend more time with your cock in your pants and start using the head above the neck to plan strategies." Jack looked down at his notes, while surreptitiously observing the flush of anger that suffused Sark's face. The younger man vaulted out of the seat and across the plane. 

Modifications needed to be made to the plan, Jack thought. Serious modifications. 

When they stopped in New York to change planes so that they could arrive separately, he left Sark behind quickly in the hangar. Once out of sight and range of any of the equipment Sark thought he had so carefully hidden on the plane to bug Jack, he retrieved his phone, his scrambler and dialed his Parisian contact. 

"I need to add someone to the crew - someone good with a knife."


	11. "To see what is in front of one's nose requires a constant struggle." (George Orwell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone can be fooled some times.

Chapter 11: "To see what is in front of one's nose requires a constant struggle." (George Orwell) 

Several days later, Syd dialed Will and asked to meet him for dinner while Francie was at the restaurant. Over take-out Chinese, Will watched her curiously. Syd seemed both anxious and exhilarated. Finally, he said, "What is it, already? You look like you're going to explode." 

"It's about Sark." 

"What about him? Is that son of a b**** still in town?" 

"No, actually he's in an SD6 hospital in France." Sydney smiled and toyed with her lo mein noodles.

"What happened? Did someone run him over? Or shoot him? Or poison him? Or maybe a stray bayonet? Or do they still have the gulliotine in France? Or--- Just tell me who put the rest of us out of our misery?" 

Sydney laughed. "I never knew about this secret reservoir of... bloodthirstiness, Will! But the story is that Sark and my father were on a mission in Paris. Afterwards, Sark was alone and he was attacked by some thugs on the street. Just a random act of violence in a big city." 

Will stared at her. "Let me get this straight - he's a super terrorist and he gets attacked by some street thugs? The irony of it is...fabulous." Almost too fabulous. Almost too…much like something…

"Yeah. And he really was beaten badly."

"How badly?" Will asked with relish. 

"You're more happy about this than I am, aren't you? Let's see, both knees were broken, his upper left arm, his lower right arm, his right hand was stomped on - I forget how many bones were broken there..." 

"Christ. Why did they attack him, anyway?" 

"They wanted money, apparently. And then when he wised off to the original mugger, the rest came out of an alley. They came from behind, really professional I guess, and got his gun before he had a chance to fire. There were four of them, plus some other guy who didn't participate until the end." 

"The end?" 

"At the end, this guy came out with a knife and cut him." 

"Where?" 

"Well, that's the odd thing. Apparently Sark thought he was going to just be gutted and killed, but the knifer came over and methodically cut his lips and around his mouth in numerous places. He's going to have major scars. Must be some kind of a gang ritual or something." 

Will sat there, for once in his life, utterly speechless. For he knew what those scars meant. Payback, Jack Bristow style. 

"So, it's going to take him forever to recover and then he'll have to have plastic surgery. And the great thing is that this takes him out of the game, for all intents and purposes." 

"That's a good thing, right?" Will finally managed to ask. 

Syd smiled. "The best news I've had in a very long while. Let me tell you, if we could ID those muggers -" 

"I suppose there's no chance of that, is there?" Will asked casually, as he forked another forkful into his mouth and looked down at his plate. He had a feeling...

"What? Nah, no one's even going to look into it seriously, it was so clearly just a random act. But, like I was saying, if we could ID those guys, I'd be happy to buy them each a bottle of wine to thank them." 

"A little bloodthirsty too, Syd?" 

"You don't know, Will, what it's been like, what it's like seeing that smarmy face across the table every day. Every day I had to fight the urge to just smash his nose right up into his brain, like I was taught in one of my martial arts classes on killing someone quickly. Between what he did to you –“ Sydney put her hand on Will’s hand, while he concentrated on breathing. Sydney continued, shaking her head, “That dental torture -" Will started breathing again. He didn't believe Jack would tell anyone what he had confessed to him, but...Syd was still speaking, "-and what he did to me, well, let's just say..." 

"If you don't mind my asking, what did he do to you?" Will asked, glad that Sydney, as usual, had not seen his feelings. 

Syd thought for a moment, clearly wondering just how much to tell Will. 

"Sorry, Syd, you don't have to tell me the specifics or anything for that matter. Having spent time with Sark, I know the kind of animal he is." 

"Suffice to say he put me in an untenable position where I had to make the worst choice of my life, the kind of choice that changes your life. And then, I found it was only a ploy, a game. He likes the games, he likes to play with people's minds." 

"Yeah."

"And then on top of it all, when he captured me in Estonia, I had to be scrubbed down in a decon unit-" 

"Decon?" 

"Decontamination unit. He had me sprayed with hazardous chemicals to get me to acquiesce to his demands and so I then had to be scrubbed down. That would have been bad enough, but then he stood there the whole time, watching me, with this look on his face.... I have never felt so dirty in my whole life." 

"Yeah, I know the feeling." 

"You know the feeling?" 

"I mean, I can imagine, having that piece of human trash seeing you naked. Well, he got what was due him, I guess." He really needed to learn to button his lip. If he couldn’t manage to do so, then Jack….

"Absolutely. And the best part of it is that his usefulness to Sloane may be over. Sloane asked my dad to stay behind in Paris and quote unquote debrief Sark at the SD6 hospital. That way he's under our control and my dad could do his work and get all the possible intel out of the bastard." 

"What do you mean, his work?" 

"Don't ask, you don't want to know how my dad gets his information, Will." 

"You're probably right. So," Will said, trying to strike the right casual note, "when will your dad be back?" 

"Oh, given my dad's history of debriefing, it shouldn't take too much longer. He may even be done by now - he's been with Sark for several days." 

"What a job,” Will said absently as he rooted around in the cartons for more food.. “Do you have any more moogoo gaipan?" 

"Honestly, Will, do you ever think about anything but your stomach?" Syd laughed. 


	12. "The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources." (Albert Einstein)

Chapter 12: "The secret to creativity is knowing how to hide your sources." (Albert Einstein) 

Meanwhile, somewhere over the Atlantic, the first class flight attendant asked Jack, "Would you like a cocktail, sir?" 

"Do you have Moet?" 

"Why yes, certainly." As she poured the sparkling wine into a flute she asked, "Champagne for a special occasion?" 

"Yes, I have just set up a major business deal, possibly the deal of a lifetime." 

"My congratulations, sir." 

"Thank you," Jack said with a small smile. "To Emily," he whispered silently, as he looked out the window, never noticing the admiring glances the attendant threw his way during the flight.


	13. In vino veritas? Maybe not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing games all around.

Chapter 13: In vino veritas? Maybe not. 

"Honestly, Will Tippin, what are you doing in a liquor store?" Francie demanded from the end of the aisle. 

He jumped a mile. Clearly, he was not spy material, he thought to himself, no matter how cool he had thought the clandestine meetings and brooch bugs were. Nope, he’d never make field agent. 

"What's that little smile for, anyway?" Francie demanded. "It's no laughing matter. You have a drinking problem and here you are..." she said as she hurried over to him. 

"Francie, keep it down, for crying out loud. First of all, I don't have a drinking problem. I learned my lesson about drinking to escape my problems. I had a problem, which I solved. As you and Syd wanted, I can pretty much guarantee that with Jack's little 'intervention' I won't be having the problem any more." 

"Oh, really? So, Jack helped solve your problem?" Francie asked archly, albeit in a whisper. “Was it a hard problem or---“

"Stop it, just stop it." Will whispered back. "And help me pick out a nice bottle of red wine. Or would you recommend a chardonnay?" 

"For Jack? He likes merlot, actually. Pay attention to the details, Will." 

Later that evening..."So, Syd, I met Will today at the liquor store." 

"Oh? Oh! Do you think that's okay?" Sydney remember to ask. Sometimes the skein of lies became hard to untangle. Maybe she needed to set up a flow chart on her computer. But then she’d have to encrypt it and… Maybe she just needed to soak in a bubble bath with a romance novel. Oh, wait, Francie was talking about Will again.

"He was real vehement about it being okay. I guess he convinced me. And anyway, the vintage of wine he was buying was way too expensive to use just as a way to get drunk. Will is nothing else if not cheap. If he just wanted to get drunk, believe me, there are quicker and cheaper ways than that vitage. I don't even stock it at my restaurant." 

"You're right, he is SO cheap. Wow, he's never bought us an expensive bottle of wine before. I wonder why now?" 

"Syd, I don't think it was for us."

"No? Oh, does he have a hot date? That would be good, wouldn't it? I mean, when's the last time he had a date?" Syd was smiling happily. Will needed to get his life back on track and it looked like maybe that was happening. 

Francie muttered, "Oh, I think he's had plenty of them in the last few months. Or at least a version of dates, anyway." 

"What? He's had dates? Why didn't I know about them? Why didn't he tell me? Don't tell me that he thought I'd feel bad that he finally got over the ridiculous notion that he had romantic feelings for me? I'm thrilled, really thrilled for him. I should tell him." Francie choked and Syd glanced at her and continued, "I just hope whoever he's been dating is really nice." Francie choked again. "Are you okay, Francie? Yeah, I hope she's nice, but doesn't take any crap, and well, kind of takes care of him. Don't you think someone needs to keep Will in line, but also take care of him?" 

Francie stared in amazement at Syd. For all her obliviousness about other people, occasionally she hit the nail right on the head. "You are so right, Syd. I never thought about it that way. But somebody does need to take care of that guy. He can't do it himself. Although, lately, he's a lot more grounded, don't you think? But you're right, he'll probably always need someone to help KEEP him grounded. And in turn, the person would get from Will--" 

"Someone sweet, honest and caring, generous with his feelings. I hope this person is the right one. Will could use a break." 

Francie stared at her for a moment and then shook her head to clear it. "Okay, that's what Will needs. How about you, Syd?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Someone who can handle my job-" 

"That stinking job, again! How about if you meet the right person you'd be willing to just chuck that job?" 

"Not again, Francie. How about you?" 

"I don't know, someone honest, I guess after Charlie. Totally trustworthy," Francie said firmly. "That would be a nonnegotiable point." Syd stared off. After a while, Francie asked, "What are you thinking?" 

Syd was thinking about her parents, but of course she couldn't really say that. As far as Francie knew, Laura Bristow had been Mrs. Perfect Wife and Mother. "My dad. What he needs. I guess someone totally trustworthy too, I mean when you work in that cutthroat environment he does, trust is important. Patient, persistent - you'd have to be persistent to cut through that shell he wears. And someone who can make him laugh, get him to loosen up. I wish you had known my dad before we lost my mother. He was such a different person." 

"Actually, Syd, your dad has been a lot different recently, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, he's been a lot more relaxed lately. He seems...happy, almost. That's why I was remembering how he used to be. But back to Will. So, who's the wine for, do you know?" 

"Um, actually, the wine is for your father." Would Syd pick up on the hint? Probably not. And…perhaps that was best. And… perhaps she didn’t want to be the one to explain those particular facts of life to Syd. Nope. She’d just have to keep the skein of half-truths straight in her head. Maybe she should make a list.

"My father? Oh, to welcome him back to town? Dad is always going out of town. What's the big deal with that with Will anyway? And still, to spend that much money on wine when Will wouldn't even appreciate the vintage..." She stopped suddenly. Francie watched Syd's face get what she referred to as the "lightbulb" effect. Finally...."Oh, my God. My father...." Her father had set up Sark. And Will knew? How, why? 

"Honey, you're not too upset are you?" Did Syd really see what was going on? And would it be best if she did? Or worst?

Huh, what? What was Francie talking about? Why would Francie think that Syd would care if Will bought her father a whole case of wine, Francie didn't know what the wine meant. 

"Why would I be upset?" Syd countered, as her mind reeled with the implications. Why, suddenly, had her father decided to gut Sark? What could have happened and what did Will know that allowed him, but not her, to make the connection between the seemingly-random act of violence and her father? "Do I even want to know?" she muttered. 

"Okay, you don't have to know now, but sooner or later..." Francie said warningly. 

"Well, whatever. So, what do you want to do tonight - we actually both have the night free! Girls' night out!" Syd smiled, glad she had distracted Francie. 

Francie shook her head. Boy, could Syd be obtuse when she wanted.


	14. "A good friend who points out mistakes and imperfections and rebukes evil is to be respected as if he reveals a secret of hidden treasure." (Buddha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden treasures and truths. Still hidden.

Chapter 14: "A good friend who points out mistakes and imperfections and rebukes evil is to be respected as if he reveals a secret of hidden treasure." (Buddha) 

The next day, Syd cornered Will in the kitchen of Francie's restaurant. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"Sure, just a minute. I'm helping--" 

"No, now." 

"Alright, already." 

Syd hauled Will into the alley and pulled out some piece of electronica. Will reached for it, but Syd slapped his hand away. "Stop it. You don't need to play with it.”

“But I like to play---“

“Grow up. So, how did you know that my dad had Sark attacked? What or who told you that?" 

Will stared at her in surprise. Syd had actually figured it out. "Oh, I guess Francie told you about the wine." 

"Yeah. I want answers. Now." 

Will started to laugh, "You remind me so much of Jack when you said that. Your face even got that tight, don’t mess with me look. And the way your left ear sticks out a little like his… Ha. That was good, Syd." 

"Screw the ears---“

“Well, that’s a new one on me, but---“

“I mean it, Will Tippin." 

Will continued laughing. "Actually, Syd, I planned on giving him that bottle from the two of us, so don't get your knickers into a twist. You owe me $50." 

"I still want to know how you figured it out." 

Will sobered. "That's between your father and me, it's...personal." 

"Personal?" 

"You know, personal - that type of relationship you try to avoid having with Jack?" 

Sydney reared back. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean, do you have no clue whatsoever about who your father is? What... Never mind. Why do YOU think he would have Sark taken care of? You're the super spy, aren't you? Figure it out." He started to walk away and stopped. Will turned around and walk back in front of Sydney. "Let me ask you this, what do you think about what he did?" 

Syd crossed her arms, as she stated emphatically, "He shouldn't have done it. It was wrong." 

"Why was it great when you thought it was just random violence, but now that you know the truth it's something horrible?" 

"Because he shouldn't have done it. And then ...what making those kind of choices does to you, Will." 

"How about what taking no action when the people you care about are hurt? What does that do to you? What or rather who is more important here, your father or that piece of scum, Sark?" She said nothing and Will felt his anger rise. "You know, Syd, originally I bought this bottle for the two of us to give him. I was going to suggest that both of us bring it out to his house and surprise him. But you know what? I wonder if you even know where he lives." 

"Of course I do!" Syd protested. 

"Do you? When's the last time you went there? Why is your dad always tracking you down?" 

She refolded her arms. "Will, my relationship with my dad is....complicated." 

"Duh. No kidding. But you know what - it's complicated by the fact largely that. You. Need. To. Grow. Up." 

"Who do you think you are?" Syd began. 

Will cut her off. "I am your friend, Jack's friend. I see what you apparently don't. Do you have any idea, any idea at all, how it would make your dad feel to know that you think it's great that random Parisian thugs carved up Sark, but that you are incensed that he had it done? Do you have any idea how it makes you dad feel that you are ready to forgive your mother, you seem to find it so easy to hug her, forgive her, but your dad - he has to work for every little thing, doesn't he? No, he hasn't been perfect, he needs to work at his emotions. But sometimes, sometimes, I just cringe at how you rebuff his attempts, how you can't even meet him halfway, like his attempts are...," he looked around, "like the garbage in this dumpster. While your mom-what, her s*** don't smell?" 

Syd interrupted, "Leave my mother out of this!" 

"No, I can't. Have you forgotten she abandoned you?" 

"No, but she may not have had much choice." 

"We all have choices, some better than others, no doubt. She could have come clean with your father at any time - she had ten years to do so. TEN YEARS, Syd. She could have cut a deal. She cut a deal now with lots more blood on her hands, so twenty years ago? Yeah, she could have done it. Your dad would have figured something out. And don't tell me that your father wouldn't have done it for her, for you all. When Jack loves someone, he does so deeply, irrevocably, doesn't he?" 

"But he made choices, too, Will, after she left." 

"And those choices, those mistakes are somehow worse than what your mother did? Give me a f****** break. Your mother used Jack for ten years. I still can't get over that. Even if she did have some feelings for him, what kind of feelings are those that allow you to deceive someone in the most intimate of ways...ten years. At the time your dad was what, about thirty? She used him for a third of his life, Syd. He was about our age. Imagine if you will," he said in his best Rod Sterling voice, "That you've been married for years to - oh, I don't know - Vaughn? You have a kid together, you see your whole life in front of you and then suddenly one day, you find out he's KGB and he's gone, leaving you holding the bag." 

"That's ridiculous! Vaughn would never..." She trailed off, caught. Will Tippin had caught her? That was...

"Right. And isn't that what your dad probably said when he first was told that Laura Bristow was really Irina Derevko? Topic? You're mad because you think he abandoned you too? And somehow that's worse than your mom's abandonment. Ask yourself why that is." Will waited, but Syd said nothing. "And another thing, while we are on the subject. Did you ever ask why he became emotionally unavailable? Have you ever had that conversation?" 

"Once, we kind of did. He denied it, but I think it was because he saw my mother in me." 

"If he sees your mother in you, it's the Laura Bristow he knew and loved, not the Irina Derevko, international crime leader. Wasn't that after the Madagascar bombing? Didn't he tell a panel of senators how much he loved you?"

"How do you know that?" Syd asked. 

"I asked him a question about that incident and he told me how he said that and the next time he saw you, he was hoping...but nothing. But back-" 

"You asked him a question? And he answered?" 

"Sure. I ask obnoxious questions and just keep asking them, remember? Just ask Jack and sometimes, not always, you can get a really interesting answer, Syd. You have to be persistent with Jack, Syd. Just ask him and keeping asking him. Ask him about what happened after your mom left. Think about it. He is fooled, humiliatingly so, by his so-called wife for ten years. Fooled him, one of the best agents in the business. Destroyed him as a man, as a professional. Who is he, what is he? What's left? And then he gets punished, he gets suspected, and gets thrown in solitary for all those months? What does that do to you? Did you ever think about that Syd?" 

"No, I...I wonder, though, what do you think about for that whole time?" 

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that if you are found guilty, you get the death penalty? Have you ever asked him about that?" 

"No," she said quietly. 

"Do you know he is rereading a bunch of the books they gave him in prison right now? Trying to relearn something, I'm not sure what? You're the book person, do you know what he's doing?"

"No." 

"Of course not. The world revolves around you, doesn't it? You're too busy bonding with your mother so you can what? Nominate her for the Mommy Dearest of the Year award?," Will spat out in derision. "What is wrong with you? You're 28 years old and you still act like your father should have been and still should be some kind of goddamned comic book superhero, without flaws, without mistakes, always able to save the day in some kind of clean, no-one-gets-hurt way. That's not the way it works in real life, let alone this life we find ourselves in. So do us all a favor. Grow. Up." Turning on his heel, Will walked away. Maybe he had pushed Syd too hard, said things he should not about her mother, lost his temper, but... someone needed to stick up for Jack. And someone else, namely Sydney Bristow, did have some growing up to do.

"So, did you have a fight with Will or something?" Francie asked later a few days later. "Will was acting like he was ticked at you." 

"It was weird. Really odd." Syd said slowly. 

Francie asked carefully, "In what way?" 

"Will, well, he seems to know more about how my dad operates, how he thinks than I do." 

"Well, is that such a surprise?" "Yes!" 

"Why should it be? Will spends a lot more time with Jack than you do, doesn't he? And give Will the credit that he is good at getting people to open up. If nothing else, he's really good at asking questions. Being persistent." 

"I suppose. Maybe..." Syd trailed off. 

"Maybe what?" Francie asked. Maybe Syd finally had a clue? About something.

"Maybe I should spend more time with my dad?" 

"That's a good idea if you truly want to know him better and not because you're just jealous of Will's relationship with him." 

"You're the second person to accuse me of acting like a child where my dad is concerned." 

"Well, I'm the first person to say that your dad wasn't the best growing up, but he does seem to be trying really hard now and maybe you should let him in, do more things with him." 

"Like what?" 

"How about we get two more tickets to the Hollywood Bowl and the four of us can go to a concert together one of these days? I'll look at the schedule and find something we all can like." 

"Oh, you mean, me, you, dad and Will?" 

"Of course. You know your dad and Will are always hanging out, they really are best friends." Okay, that was a really big hint, Syd. You gonna catch it? No, of course not, Syd really needed to look outside herself a little more. Big internal sigh from Francie.


	15. "The art of love...is largely the art of persistence." (Albert Ellis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is nothing if not persistent.

"So, this is the new apartment?" Jack asked as he walked in two weeks later, two of the longest weeks of Will's life. Although Will had talked with Jack on the phone, always at the former's instigation, he'd only seen Jack once since he'd returned from Paris and that had been by accident at the girls' house. Then he had cornered Jack as he left and asked when they were going to talk. At the time, he'd thought Jack seemed both preoccupied and, almost, nervous. When he had later told Syd about the preoccupation, she had agreed and told him that something was going on, she could almost see the wheels spinning in Jack's head at SD6, particularly when he was in a meeting with Sloane. She guessed he must have found out something useful from Sark's debriefing, but as usual, her father was playing his cards close to his chest. Jack Bristow, she reminded him, was very fond of the idea of telling people information on a need to know basis only. 

Will had a different approach and wasted no time in telling Francie that he thought Jack was nervous. "Well, of course he is, you idiot," Francie had said. 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Francie rolled her eyes. "Well, first off, it's obvious that his wife's death totally screwed him up emotionally. From what Syd's said, he pretty much closed down after that. And you are asking him to open up. Which is a good thing. But then there's the whole little factor of, oh I don't know," she said sarcastically, "That you are both men? Jack's gonna have to wrap his mind around that. It's going to take a little time." 

"But I don't think it's a good idea to back off," Will countered. 

Francie agreed, "No, me either. He'll just close himself off again." 

"What should I do?" he asked. Francie stared at him for a moment, tapped her fingers on her chin and finally said, "Just be yourself, Will. He obviously responds to that. Just be yourself." And so he had persisted. 

"Yeah, the apartment's not much, but it's mine for now. No more living with the girls. No more chick flicks on video night just because I am grateful to have a place to live. Hopefully if the job goes well, I'll trade up to something better in a few months. But right now I want to save my money." Oh, brother, he was babbling. Jack had gone over to the kitchen light fixture and was testing the bugkiller Syd had installed to make sure it was functional. 

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically looking at the counter, "Then why this vintage of wine here? That costs an arm and a leg." Looking at his back, Will realized that Jack seemed anxious. 

"That's from Syd and me." Will took a deep breath as he walked into the kitchen as well. "Syd told me about what happened to Sark when he was in Paris. She said, at the time, that if she knew who those muggers were that had done him in, she'd buy them a great bottle of wine." 

Jack whirled and faced Will. "You know?" 

"Of course. That whole incident had your fingerprints all over it. And then when she told me about how Sark's mouth was cut up and will have major scars on it-" 

Jack interrupted, "Well, that was a last minute modification to the plan after having to spend hours with that piece of filth in the plane on the way to Paris." 

"I see. He didn't know how to keep his mouth shut?" he asked Jack, forcing himself to look Jack in the eyes, where he saw only concern. He sighed with relief.

"No," Jack said quietly. 

"So, that which caused the problem is that which will pay? Poetic, in a scary kind of way. I may be just a desk jockey at the CIA, but when I heard about the knifing 'ritual', I know how to put two and two together." 

"Sydney knows?" Jack asked in surprise. 

Will nodded. "Francie saw me buying the wine, actually she picked it out, and told her. Syd also can add. She doesn't know why I could figure it out or that there's anything meaningful about the knife. That's my personal business, not hers." 

Jack asked cautiously, his body tense, "What do you think about what I did?" 

"Well, I figured out that taking care of Sark was one of those things you mentioned having to do before you and I continued our...discussion." Will paused and arched an eyebrow of his own in Jack's direction. 

"Very good, Tippin." 

"Knowing you, Jack, I figured that there was no way we could have that discussion, from your point of view, while the guy who caused me those...problems...was wallowing around like a pig in s***, enjoying all the intel and power at SD6. I also figure that getting him out of the way and thereby getting an opportunity to interrogate him didn't hurt your ultimate game plan." 

Jack sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs. Tippin had figured it out? This could not be---

"Surprised you, didn't I?" Will said happily, leaning against the counter. "I think I'm getting pretty good at the analysis stuff." 

"Either that or you have just been spending way too much time with the Bristows," Jack said stiffly. 

"Oh, loosen up, Jack. I've got no problems with what you did." Will paused, thinking that Sydney had better get on board with this. Seeing Jack's anxiety he knew he had been right to yell at Sydney; Jack would be devastated by her anger. In a softer voice he continued, "In a perfect world, violence would not be necessary. In a perfect world, people like Sark and Sloane would not even exist. In a perfect world, you would not feel the need to protect the people you care about. But that's not where we live, is it?" Jack shook his head. Will nodded and pointed at the bottleof wine, "So, do you want a drink of that wine?" 

"No, not tonight. Let's... save it." 

Will smiled slowly. 'Save it' - that meant that Jack was assuming there would be other occasions to drink that wine. 

"Okay, so what else is on your mind? Make a list for me, I'm sure you've got one in your head," Will said with a smile. 

Jack stared and then said slowly, "So, we're having THAT conversation? Right now." 

"Yes. But, actually, I thought it would be easier to make a list. You like lists, I know." 

"You made a list?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Sure," he said, pulling a paper out of his back pocket and handing it to Jack. 

"You wrote it down? On PAPER?" 

"Of course I did," Will shrugged. 

"That's right, you're a writer, of course you'd write it down," Jack said absently as he began scanning the list. "But on paper? That's... so...." He shook his head. That was the Tippin he knew. A great idea, put it down on paper for any security op to find the reasons why Jack Bristow would or would not have a relationship with another man. He rolled his eyes and looked up at Will and asked, "You have a lighter somewhere?" 

Will nodded. "But.. what do you need a lighter for?"

"To burn this after I read it, what do you think? Honestly." Jack rolled his eyes again as Will's mouth made an "O" shape and he began to rummage around in his kitchen junk drawer before finding a lighter. Will plunked himself down in the chair next to Jack so that he could watch his face as he read. Now HE felt nervous. He alternated running his hands through his hair and tapping his fingers on the table, then began jiggling his legs nervously. 

Jack kept shooting him looks of exasperation and finally exploded, "Stop it already! You're making me nuts." 

"Say something already! You're making ME nuts." They both stopped glaring as they realized how ridiculous they were being and began to laugh. 

"You know, Will," Jack began, shaking his head. "You have all those reasons listed that you think would be my objections to having a relationship with you, but you didn't make a list of the reasons in favor." 

"Oh, I thought they were..." 

"Obvious? What an ego," Jack laughed as Will pulled a face. 

The younger man asked, "Well, if we were to make that list, what would it include?" 

Jack responded, "Honestly, at the top would be the way you make me laugh. I've laughed more with you than I have in the last twenty years, at least here in LA." 

Will smiled, but then said with care, "Don't you think it's a little broader than that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Feeling nervous himself, but pressing on nonetheless, Will asked, "Don't you think ...don't you feel like we make each other happy? And don't you think that's the important thing, the most important thing?" Jack pulled back slightly, obviously taken off guard. Will pushed ahead, "Remember so long ago, was it five months ago? When we had that conversation about Syd and Vaughn and I asked you if it mattered if they were happy? And you kind of dismissed it?" 

"Yes, I remember that." 

"Do you think you dismissed happiness because it had been so long since you'd felt that way that you'd forgotten how important it is?" And then Will waited. But not for long, Jack stood up and pushed away from the table and began pacing. Well, that was predictable. Will remained in his chair. If he got up now, Jack would just get more defensive. 

"I asked you a question and I'd like an answer," Will said firmly. Jack stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow in surprise at Will's demand. "I asked you several questions last time we were at your house, verbally or.... otherwise. That list is really a series of questions. So, now I'd appreciate some responses." He watched Jack's eyes narrow. 

"Will, I feel it would be more productive and in our best interests-" 

Will cut him off, "Jack, don't try to evade the issues by resorting to that verbal formality you love to use to intimidate people." 

Jack clenched his lips together tightly and then to Will's surprise, he smiled ruefully, "Well, there's another intimidation tactic blown to hell with you." 

Will smiled back, but his next words carried a bit of a sting. "Does the fact that I can see into you, at least sometimes, at least partially, fall into the positive or the negative category on your own list, Jack?" Jack looked away and his mouth opened, but before he could respond Will continued, "You realize that the same is true for you, that you know me better than almost anyone I could imagine? You realize that is because we have been...lucky enough to have a connection with each other?" 

Jack looked back with a shocked visage, "You think you are lucky to have a connection with me?" 

"Are you kidding? I'm not stupid. When you feel like this, when the other person feels the same, yeah, that's what I call lucky." 

"You're sure I feel the same, aren't you? How-" he trailed off. 

"Before you get worried that that poker face of yours gave something away, don't. It was just instinct, or maybe even just hope, until I kissed you that night. Just a feeling I had, nothing substantial, nothing I could make a list about," he laughed quietly, thinking he would avoid telling him about Francie's instincts. "But then when you responded..." Will watched in amusement as Jack looked away, with a slight tinge of red on his cheekbones. 

"And I think you're wondering if that kiss was a fluke." Will teased, "Some bizarre anomaly in your otherwise happily heterosexual life?" 

First shock fell across Jack's face as he looked back at Will, "How did you know-", then Jack's lips quirked upward, "Happily heterosexual?" 

"Hey," Will said, as he stood up, "It got you to smile when I know you'd rather die of embarrassment." Jack stared at him. "And let me ask you this - in terms of last time being a fluke? Have you thought about it since then?" Jack just continued looking at him, still in shock, Will thought. He continued talking as he walked closer, "I know I have." Watching closely, he saw Jack swallow hard. One part of his brain was astonished that Jack had given that much away; Syd had told him that her father was a master at hiding any sign of emotion when necessary. He thought, fleetingly, that it was a good sign that Jack didn't feel it was necessary now. Using that idea to bolster his courage, he stepped in front of Jack. Raising his hand to Jack's jaw, he said quietly, "Let's see if it was an anomaly." 

Will smiled as he leaned toward Jack, giving him time to retreat if he wanted. His careful approach was abandoned moments later as their lips met. The initial, tentative exploration quickly escalated into something much more carnal as Jack took control, using his lips and tongue to reduce Will's brain to mush. When he moved his head, Will thought it was just to reangle their mouths and took the opportunity to nip and then suck at Jack's lower lip. At the explosion of emotion he felt, he had to grab Jack's arms. More cautiously, Jack clasped Will's arms as well, but then in seeming contradiction, his lips grew more and more aggressive, until finally it was his tongue this time that swept out and licked Will’s bottom lip. Oh god, he thought briefly, before he lost all thought and resumed feasting on Will's mouth. Pulling back for a moment, needing to get his bearings, feeling lost, Jack took a quick breath. He looked at Will, saw the crescent of his lashes lift and his eyes look into his. Looking into Will’s eyes, he saw not a man, but... rather the clarity within. The happiness, the desire, the emotions. That clarity, that courage to show the truth... This was...unexpected. Seriously unexpected, but... true. What was also true was that he wanted this.... 

“Jack... Are you okay?” Will asked, looking into Jack’s eyes himself. Seeing something there, apparently, he pulled Jack toward him again and as their lips met, opened his mouth. Tentatively Jack moved his left hand from Will’s arm around his back, then up his spine to the base of his neck to hold him in place without realizing what he was doing. 

Much later, Jack pulled back and looked at Will as both caught their breath. As they stared at each other and began to drop their hands, Jack touched the back of Will’s neck lightly before looking away. 

Will spoke, "I'm thinking, that the kiss last time was no fluke, Jack, how about you?" He ran his hand through his hair as he waited for the answer.

"You can actually think right now?" Jack quipped and then clamped his lips together as if he'd said too much. 

"Barely, to tell you the truth. I have to tell you, I never expected that you would be so..." 

"What?" Jack asked, looking at Will finally. Then shook his head as Will once again pushed his hand through his hair. He must be…a little more nervous than he looked, Jack realized and before he knew it, he had reached his hand out and pulled Will’s hand away from his hair. Looking at his own hand in surprise, what was it doing all on its own?, he asked quickly, “You never expected I would be so….what?”

Will smiled. "Now it's my turn to be incoherent. Your mouth, Jack, I've never been kissed like that in my life. It was like sex..." To his surprise, Will saw a touch of red again wash Jack's face. "Have trouble with compliments? Hmm, well, there is a way to keep me from talking, you know." 

"I'll take that under advisement, Tippin," Jack said with a small smile, but then sobered as he continued, "I need some time, though, before we go much further..." 

"Oh, you mean, like second or third base?" 

Jack’s face took on that blank stare he affected when he did not want to admit being amused, then giving in, he smiled and murmured, "Tippin..." 

"Okay, seriously, what do you want the time for, just so we can be clear on this?"

"You know what I do, what I am. Apparently you're willing to take risks. But first of all I need to think about how to minimize your safety risks. I have to do that, Will. I can't live with myself otherwise." 

"I understand, Jack. That's part of who you are." Jack nodded slowly. Will went on, "I just want to make clear that I never expected that our public behavior would change. And I have every confidence that you can control what anyone could find out about your, our, private life. If there is anything you need me to do to help with that, ask. Don't feel you need to do everything on your own. I would hope that if we are involved that it would not be one more problem for you, but rather that I would be someone to share your problems with." Jack opened his mouth, but Will spoke quickly. "I know, I know, you can't tell me what's going on, blah, blah, blah, for my own good. But, when it comes to private matters, private safety, I expect you to include me. In fact, I want you to promise me that you will tell me what's going on and use me as a sounding board, a partner, whatever, if it would help. Promise?" 

"Moving along-" 

Will interrupted him, "No, you don't. Don't try that distraction so you don't have to promise. I know if you look me in the eye and promise you'll feel honor bound to keep it. So I want to hear you say it." 

Jack shook his head wonderingly, "You know me too well. Fine, I promise. It's not going to be easy for me though." 

Will nodded and asked, "Anything else?" 

"It's all about the risks, I think. I've not been open with anyone in so long, I've thought it too risky and with my job, my life, it has been. But you-" 

"It's my choice, Jack." 

"I hope...And then, although I heard what you said about masculinity not being tied to heterosexuality, let me have some time to make sure my head is in the same place as my body. It wouldn't be fair to either of us." 

"Fine. I understand."

"You don't sound worried."

"After that kiss? No, I'm not worried. But - the list?" 

"God, you want to talk more? Haven't we covered it all, already, in this form of torture you call having a conversation?" Jack groaned. Will pointed at the piece of paper still on the table. Jack snatched it up with a dirty look. "Let's see, you wrote down 'age difference'. To tell you the truth, I never even thought about it," Jack smiled then. "Maybe that's MY ego talking. And if by age, you meant maturity," he said teasingly as Will pretended to be offended, "I think you've demonstrated, especially in this conversation, as painful as I found it, that you may be more mature than I am when it comes to discussing these types of matters. What's next? Am I worried about you simply transferring your affections from one Bristow to another? I don't even want to go there, Tippin." He gave a mock shudder and then said, "I figured by what you said about and how you looked on the tape of that bar incident with Alice, that by then you had begun seeing Sydney again as more of a friend, than anything else." 

"Good call." 

"And everything else, we've covered. Are we done now? Can we stop being honest and talking about emotions before my head explodes from the stress?" Jack said with exasperated impatience. 

Will laughed. "Yeah, we can stop. And Jack, thanks for having this talk, I know it was difficult for you." 

Jack rolled his eyes, "As if you would not have just kept persisting until I gave in? I knew when to cut my losses." 

"So, persistence is the key with you? I was hoping you would look upon it as cutting down on the time wasted before--" 

"Whatever. Do you want to go out somewhere?" 

"Sure, let me get the paper." 

"Before we go anywhere," Jack called out as Will went into the living room, "Comb your hair. It's a mess. Why you don't have enough self discipline to stop doing that..." 

"Really, Bristow?" Will called back, "Like your self discipline when you get up and pace?" Silence from the other room. It's going to be fine, Will thought, as he rummaged around and found a comb. As he dragged it through his hair, his hand came to rest on the back of his neck, where he could still feel Jack’s light touch. He had done that the first night, after he had pulled back from the kiss. Will put down the comb and looked at himself in the mirror. Touching the back of his neck again, he smiled. It was going to be alright.

In the kitchen, Jack picked up the lighter and set the list to burn over the kitchen sink. There could be no mistakes in the game that was in play.


	16. "There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved; It is God's finger on man's shoulder." (Charles Morgan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Hollywood Bowl.

Several weeks later, the quartet loaded up Syd's SUV for their outing. Francie had gotten them all tickets to a special benefit performance of the LA Pops orchestra with a "Cavalcade of Stars" (Will had winced at the hokey pr). Performing artists from a variety of musical genres would be singing to benefit the LA Food Pantry, a charity dear to Francie's heart, as a foodie. She had also thought that the wide variety on stage that night would have a good chance of pleasing everyone, given that she had no clue what Jack Bristow's taste in music might be. 

When she said that on the drive over, Will moaned, "Oh, for the love of God, don't get him started on music already. If I have to hear one more time..." 

"Sorry, modern pop music - hip hop and rap - is just pure crap. There's no melody line and---" 

"Shut up, Jack," Will snapped. Sydney's head whipped around. Who the hell did Will think he was? Oooh, boy, judging by the look on her father's face, Will was dead. But wait, Will was continuing? Ohmigod, she thought, looking at Francie in shock as Will continued heedless of the danger, "I've heard it before, about a million times. You can go to the concessions if there's any of that crap. Alright?" 

"Boy, Will, ever since you and Jack got to our place, you've been testy! Didn't get enough sleep last night or what!" Francie accused. 

"We'll have a conversation later, Tippin," Jack warned, as Syd pulled into a parking space. 

Sydney looked over at Francie and they both giggled. They knew what that tone of voice meant. Will was in trouble, nah, nah, nah. Francie looked over her shoulder at Jack and said, “The BLOD is directed at you, Tippin. Beware.”

“BLOD?” Jack and Sydney asked together. 

“The Bristow Look of Death. That’s what Will calls it when you get that look on your face, that scary look that tells me that you probably just frighten your customers into buying air plane parts,” Francie giggled, they all began unpacking the car.

“The Bristow Look of Death,” Sydney repeated. She and Francie looked at each other and scooted ahead to avoid flying shrapnel. 

“Bye, Will, nice knowing you,” Francie called out. 

Syd and Francie giggled again as they left. "What was that about?" Will asked sullenly. 

"Oh, they think I'm going to yell at you." 

"Are you?" 

"Get back in the car for a minute," Jack said as he opened the door. Once seated, Jack pulled out his card case and set it on the seat. 

"Okay, Will, you were really ---" 

"A pain in the ass?" 

"You said it. It's your own fault, you know," Jack said with a smirk, stroking his chin. 

"Ha, Ha. Very funny. I know. You're right. I should have never gone over to your house early to---" 

"Come on to me? No, you shouldn't have. You're paying the price now, aren't you? You need---" 

"I’ll tell you what I need and it’s not more self-discipline, so don’t even think about telling me that again!”

“Get a grip, Tippin.”

“Do you really want me to make a retort to that comment?”

“Probably not.” One of these days, Jack vowed, he’d find a way to shut up Will’s smart mouth. Well, actually he already knew, but this was neither the time nor the place.

“But… I know you’re right. I should have enough smarts, forget self discipline, not to spend that long kissing you. God, your mouth...It's going to be my downfall," Will moaned.

"Will...," Jack said warningly. 

"I know, I need to get control right now. But Jack, it's been long enough, don't you think? Aren't you ready?" Will asked. 

Jack raised one eyebrow and said calmly, "Don't whine. If you think the first time we are together is going to be a quickie while I know Syd and Francie are waiting for us, you're out of your mind." 

Will sighed and looked away. "You're right." He paused and then relaxing, said, "So, not a quickie, huh?" 

Meeting Jack's eyes, both men laughed. Jack shrugged, "Well..." 

"Yeah, me too,” Will said quietly, although his eyes were laughing.

"Let's go, Tippin, or Francie will probably think we are doing it in the SUV. She keeps giving me these looks like she knows..." He stopped at the look on Will's face. "I was right all along - you've had conversations with her about this, haven't you?" At Will's sheepish look, Jack gritted out, "I'm going to kill you both. How can I look her in the face? Oh, God, she probably does think we were making out in here." 

As the men climbed out, Will quipped, "Well, there is room. That car is so huge, you could hide several bodies in there." Jack started to speak and Will held up his hand. "Forget it. I don't want to know. Really." 

"BLOD, Will?" Jack asked as they walked away.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Will asked, grinning.

"So dead." 

"Are you having a good time, Dad?" Syd asked later. 

Jack smiled. "Sure, who's next?" 

"Vanessa Williams. You'll like her, she is a great technical singer." 

"Didn't she sing that song when you and Francie were younger - the rhyming one with weather in June?" 

Syd laughed, "Yeah, that's the one. Good memory. But I guess Francie and I played it a million times, didn't we?" 

When Ms.Williams began to sing, Jack remembered the artist as well as the song. "Sometimes the snow comes down in June, sometimes the sun goes round the moon..." He leaned over and whispered to his daughter, "This sounds like a Rambaldi prediction to me," and Syd giggled. 

p"Sometimes the passion in your eyes, All at once a big surprise....It's not the way I hoped, or how I planned, but somehow..." and the audience was entranced by the spell the talented singer wove. He sat there reflecting that the song seemed to fit his life right now. This thing with Will, definitely not what he'd ever planned. It was so unlike what he had ever imagined, he could have believed that the sun would go around the moon or snow fall in June. And then he laughed at himself, this was bordering on maudlin, for crying out loud. He needed to make a visit to the target range or something. 

With a grin, Will said, "Hey, Jack, the next artist is hip hop. Why don't you go and get us all drinks?" "Sure. Happily. Gladly. No problem," Jack said as he got up. Walking away, automatically scanning the audience, he noted the press photographers. One seemed to be taking an ordinate amount of audience reaction shots, he mused. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. Looking down he saw Francie, panting slightly in her attempts to catch him. Clearly she needed to start jogging. As in away from here, away from him, right now. Please? He looked away quickly from her face, mouth poised to say... god knows what. He still couldn't believe she and Will had conversations about his relationship with another man. For the love of God, didn't anyone have any sense of privacy any more? And she was his daughter's best friend. Blech. 

"Mr. Bristow, don't be embarrassed with me. I can tell you know Will and I talked about whether or not you could be in a relationship with another man." Jack actually gasped. This was... unbelievable. He began muttering under his breath, but Francie ignored him and continued, "I told Will not to let you know that we had talked, because I knew you'd hate it." 

"But it's okay to do it as long as I don't know?" he said, thinking that was quite hypocritical of him, but hey, she'd never know. 

Francie gave an anxious smile as she said, "Well, you got me. But really, it's okay. Friends talk about each other." 

Jack grimaced, then decided that gossip was probably preferable to reports from the security section, after all.

As they walked up to the drink kiosk, Jack said urgently, needing to close a loop, "Francie, first of all, it's imperative that you never talk about me with anyone outside us. My job, it's extremely cutthroat, very competitive. There can be no gossip about my personal life that filters back to work. My enemies would not attack me so much as Will - they'd find a way to hurt his career, probably, to get to me. Do you understand? Not even your parents?" 

"Geez, Jack, are you sure you and Syd don't work at the same place? Job Hazards R Us? I wish you both would quit." 

"Believe me, my goal is early retirement, the earlier the better." 

"Good." He handed her two drinks, carrying two himself and they began to return to their seats, Jack wincing at the noise that passed for music. 

Francie smiled at his expression and continued, "But I'm not done yet. I knew this relationship would be somewhat difficult, that you'd have to make an adjustment in your thinking, your view of yourself." 

"Can we stop now? Allow me to rephrase that. We are ending this conversation. Now." 

Deciding the best way to handle Jack was to ignore his orders, Francie continued as if he hadn’t spoken, "But I also know you'll do the right thing." 

"How do you know that?" Why did he ask that question, Jack asked himself. Why? Why?

"I've known you for more than twenty years. Although I didn't know you well before and I will never understand why you and Syd were estranged for so long, I have watched you try to reestablish a relationship with her, even when she was being a real pip about it." Francie watched Jack's lips curve upward and relaxed slightly. Will was right, if you could amuse Jack..."I know you may hem and haw and hide behind formality, but you'll do the right thing." 

"And the right thing would be, what?" 

"You know what it is. You can never go wrong following your heart." 

If she only knew, Jack thought. Following his heart -- that's what he had done with Irina and look where that had led him. But then again, it did lead him to Sydney. Maybe Francie was right, a little bit, anyway. Not that he'd admit it.

"Even when it's the most inexplicable, surprising," Jack murmured to himself. 

"Even then," Francie whispered. 

"Francie, this is the last time, I hope we'll ever have this conversation, but do you know, has Syd said anything?" 

"Nah, she's clueless. A little bit jealous of the time you spend with Will..." 

"Ah, that's what the invitations lately have been about?" 

"Well, that and I do think she does want to have a relationship with you. Do you not want her to know?" 

"Not right now. I have enough to deal with on my own. Although, well, she'll have to know sooner or later. Maybe just let her figure it out on her own, when she's ready." 

"I think that's a good idea." 

"Let's head back. And really, I NEVER want to have a conversation like this again. I'd even rather talk about interior decoration," Jack ended with a small smile. 

"Ooh, you mean it then!" Francie laughed, "Although I do love how the red you suggested for my restaurant turned out. Maybe that can be your new career when you quit your stupid job. Hey - maybe you and Syd could both quit and go into interior decorating together!" she finished in a peel of laughter. 


	17. "My good intentions are completely lethal." (Margaret Atwood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment with Arvin.

Chapter 17: "My good intentions are completely lethal." (Margaret Atwood) 

Jack and Arvin were returning via limo from a meeting in downtown LA. A generally mind-numbing meeting about shipping plans, except for the fact that the cargo was millions of dollars in illegal drugs and underage prostitutes. It was difficult to eat one's rubber chicken and green beans when the lunch conversation was about how long the brothel managers could portray a girl as a "virgin" before she was worn out. Actually, he was spending most of the time concentrating on not vomiting and how to ensure that the ship was intercepted. 

And now, Arvin was babbling about what? Jack's mental health? Give me strength, Jack pleaded silently with a look upwards. 

"I'm glad you seem to be relaxing, Jack, after all these years when you've been somewhat...uptight, I believe the correct word is. And I truly don't think there's anything...inappropriate between you and Mr. Tippin. After all, I've known you for more than thirty years. I think I know you well enough to know that type of relationship is more than unlikely. "

What in the world? Why was Arvin so focused on this relationship he saw between Will and himself? They had given nothing away, had done nothing inappropriate, so what bug did Arvin have in his brain? Ah yes, he was projecting. Hmmm. How to use that? "Inappropriate?" Jack asked with no expression. Raising his eyebrow, he shrugged and added, "We are both adults." 

"You know what I mean, Jack. I told the risk management team that the likelihood of you becoming involved with another man was as likely as...snow in LA in June. I am saying this with the best of intentions, as I am sure you know." 

Jack met Sloane's eyes, calmly. Coolly, he said, "I know all about your intentions, Arvin."

Luckily, he thought, you know nothing of mine. As if luck had anything to do with it. 


	18. "Creating a new theory is not like destroying an old barn and erecting a skyscraper..." (Albert Einstein)

Chapter 18: "Creating a new theory is not like destroying an old barn and erecting a skyscraper. It's rather like climbing a mountain, gaining new and wider vistas, discovering unexpected connections between our starting point and [and our destination]." (Albert Einstein) 

Jack opened his laptop. Waiting for his new email messages to load, he rested his elbows on his desk. This was taking forever, he thought as steepling his fingers, he looked around his study. What a mess, he noted absently when he saw the pile of books in the corner. Most of them loans from Will's own collection or books Will had given him. 

Jack had never been much of a reader, well, not of those types of books. Sure, he'd read lots of nonfiction for the information and the occasional Clancy or other spy thriller for laughs. But he'd had his fill of books when he was in solitary. In the beginning, they had given him only the Bible. The last thing he'd wanted to read was the Bible, stories about losing one's way and how to find it, trusting in God. Trust? Trust had gotten him here --- to a 10' by 10' cell, he'd thought at the time. 

He'd asked so often for something, anything else, that they'd finally given him the collected works of Shakespeare to start. Initially, he thought it was a great choice, because hey - comedy and tragedy, war and battles, family dynamics, love (well, he didn't read the love stories for a long time) - it was all there. He'd read them over and over, he had the time, after all. Then one day, the prison librarian (and there's a great job, he always thought sarcastically, your patrons have no choice but to read what you suggest), casually mentioned that the Bible and Shakespeare and most stories were, in fact, the same story, just told differently - human drama, the drama of our journey toward.... "Toward what?" Jack had asked when the librarian stopped speaking. "What do you think?" had been the answer. Like he'd wanted more questions. He'd asked for different books. 

It had taken him twenty years, but he knew the answer to the question now. The journey, his anyway, had been toward redemption, salvation, finding his self, his soul, before he had lost it completely playing the game. His glance went to a photo of Sydney before it went back toward the stack of books. Will always just dumped new ones onto the pile. He really needed to pick them up, put the seemingly-random books into order, into categories. Napoleon should not be next to a book of sports quotations. But, he knew he kept them there like that because just seeing the disorder reminded him of Will and made him smile involuntarily. 

There was a decided lack of control in being with Will. He remembered when he realized he had first lost control of the situation, even before the state of disorder he was in now. It was a few weeks before Francie and Syd asked him to do that intervention, which he now thought of as Francie's little intervention into their love life, although he'd never tell her THAT. He and Will had been sitting on the sofa and Will had gotten up to get more food, as always, since the guy never stopped eating. Unconsciously, he knew now, Will had patted, almost caressed, Jack's thigh with his hand as he arose from the cushions. Jack had just stared at his leg, realizing that those feelings he had been repressing about Will...with that touch from Will, his reaction to it, well, he knew he had just lost control of his ability to ignore them. He had reached out and rubbed his leg where Will had touched him and thought, "I am losing it." Now he knew he had actually gained so much, the connection between.... 

Beep. Finally here was the email he had been waiting for from London. Clicking it open, he smiled at the message. Ah, information. He loved email, you could keep in touch with friends, colleagues, from all around the world without traveling. And, even better, if you know what you're doing, you can hack into other people's business. Yes, he loved email. Sending a quick reply, he closed the laptop. 

Looking at the corner, he walked over to the pile and randomly picked one up, a book by Thomas Merton. For the first time he noted the inscription from Will to him, "To Jack: 'Does the road wind uphill all the way? / Yes to the very end / Will the day's journey take the whole long day? / From morn to night, my friend / by Christina Rosetti/ Will." 

He was struck by the fact, that although he had never articulated to Will that he felt like he was looking for something, moving... somehow Will had known... He had highlighted a passage in the book, Thoughts in Solitude, I have no road ahead of me where I am going. I do not see the road ahead of me. I cannot know for certain where it will end. Nor do I really know myself...I seem to be lost and in the shadow of death. 

How had Will known? How had he known he was looking for…. the evidence of life?

And how had Will known he would respond to his first efforts to change their relationship, as friends and now...as lovers? Why Will, of all people, why did Will see into him? Why did he know he could trust Will? But could he trust his own judgment, his own instincts? Looking at the book in his hand, he realized that all relationships were, in fact, a leap of faith. Some leaps could kill you and some leaps could save you. If one were calculating the odds... He put the book down as he thought with a smile, You can't change the past, only the future. 

And some things… some things, if one were wise, one just accepted. Like the look in Will's eyes. Like the way he felt when he looked into Will's eyes.

Picking up the phone, he dialed Will, "So, tonight? Do you want to open that bottle of merlot?"


	19. "Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions." (Woody Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual situation. NC-17 rating.

Chapter 19: "Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions." (Woody Allen) Rating: NC-17

Will's cell phone beeped. Francie asked, "Will, is Syd there?" 

"Yes," he gritted out. 

"I'll come over and try and get rid of her." 

"That would be great. Thank you." 

Sitting there in the pub, Will wondered how Syd was such a super spy if she could not feel the vibes emanating from the two men. He knew Jack was making a supreme effort to control himself in front of his daughter, but was he the only one to feel the waves of sexual heat rolling off Jack? Every second seemed like an hour, every accidental brush of Jack's pant leg or bare arm against Will seemed like it was screaming aloud to everyone in a 200 mile radius what the two men wanted. He was trying to avoid looking a Jack, he looked so...He could only imagine what Francie was thinking. 

Thank God, she had come to rescue them. Jack and he had just pulled wine glasses out of the cabinet when Syd had knocked at the door. 

Jack had gritted out, "Unbelievable timing, unbelievable," while Syd had warbled on about wanting to spend time with the two of them. Luckily she had mentioned leaving Francie a note. Even more fortuitously, Will had excitedly called Francie to tell her the merlot was finally being opened after talking with Jack earlier. Jack had been really annoyed when Will had told him, "Can you NOT be discreet, Tippin?" he had growled. 

Jack was so irritated with Sydney's arrival at this particular moment, that for once it had been up to Will to come up with an excuse. He told her that they had plans, had just stopped in for a quick drink, but since she was here, why not go to this place a few blocks over? Anything to get her out of the apartment; Will was afraid if she plunked herself down, they'd never get rid of her. Jack had given him a dirty look, but once Syd had bopped down the hall to use the restroom, Will explained that it would be easier for Francie to get rid of her if they were out, which meant he had to explain why Francie would know they wanted Syd out of their hair. Jack had been so ticked. But once Francie had arrived he whispered to Will, "Okay, telling your friends can sometimes come in handy. You win this time. Although, once again, I don't think I can look Francie in the face." 

Remembering, Will glanced over at Jack, seeing a vein in his jaw pulse. Finally, seeing the skin grow tighter and tighter across Jack's cheekbones, he looked down and saw that they had identical bulges in their pants. They had waited too long and he, at least could stand it no longer and said, "Syd, Francie, I'm sorry, but Jack and I really did have other plans. We need to go now. We'll follow you out to your cars if you want to leave too." He stood up, holding his jacket in front of him and pulled Jack up by the elbow, noting that he too held his leather jacket in front of him. 

He caught Francie's eye and she said, "That's fine. We'll just hang out here for a while. Have a good night." 

Syd looked like she was about to say something, but Francie just began talking over her, pointing out some "gorgeous" guy at the bar who had, she said, been staring at Syd. 

Will rolled his eyes at Jack and whispered, "Let me guess, if I were to look over there, I'd see Vaughn, wouldn't I?" 

Jack glanced back casually and said, "If I were capable of laughing right now, I think I'd actually be in hysterics. What is this, a CIA reunion? Let's go, already, before we get caught up in that ridiculous soap opera." 

Aside from the last time Will had hustled a Bristow out of the bar-that time with Syd to get her away from the Vaughn and Alice debacle - he had never been in such a hurry to leave anywhere. Well, maybe Sark's car in Taipei, he thought with an inner smile, realizing that somewhere along the way he must be truly healing if he could find humor in the memory. 

Putting on their jackets, the two men walked down the street to Jack's car. Unlocking the doors, the men got in and looked at each other. Without a word being said, they reached for each other and their mouths fused. But within seconds, Will broke apart. "Wait, can't we be seen?" 

"No, these windows are truly opaque and I parked as far away from a street light as I could." 

"I should have known you wouldn't just act on impulse." 

"You know I can't, for your sake, for your safety. I wish-" 

"I know, Jack, I was just kidding." 

"Oh. I guess I'm not in the mood at the moment for kidding." "Actually, me either. Let's go." 

"Let's go to your place, it's closer," Jack said quietly as he started the engine. Then both men jumped when there came a loud tapping on the passenger window. Will actually started to let out that idiotic scream of his, but stopped when he saw Jack begin to roll his eyes. "No nerves of steel for you, Tippin." But then smiled to soften the words, after all he had jumped too. 

They looked over and saw Sydney tapping on the window. "You know, Jack, I love Syd, but right about now..." 

"Tell me about it." Rolling down the window, both men said simultaneously, "What?!" 

"Well, I was just wondering what you thought I should do about-" 

"For God's sake, Syd," Will interrupted, "if this is about Vaughn being at the bar..." 

Jack continued, "Sydney, honey, just do whatever feels right. There's no sign of Internal Security anywhere, I checked myself. So, if what feels right means finding a motel, use your training and find a way to do it without getting caught. Or use that warehouse you meet in all the time. If the chain links do it for the two of you, fine. Or just sit there all night and exchange meaningful glances. You're a big girl. Will and I have done enough for you. Figure. It. Out. Good night." And Jack hit the automatic window mechanism and the two men watched her shocked face disappear. 

As they watched her walk back toward the pub, Will began to laugh, "'If the chain links do it for you'? ‘Or just sit there and exchange meaningful glances'? That was priceless. I cannot believe you said that." 

"Actually, neither can I. I'm gonna pay for that, you know it." Jack put his hand on Will's thigh and it stopped Will's thought process for a second.

"Oh yeah, you'll be getting the cold shoulder for a while on that one." 

"Are you going to make it worth the sacrifice?" Jack asked as he massaged the long muscle in Will's upper thigh. 

"I do believe so, Jack, if we can EVER get back to my place." 

As Syd walked back into the bar, Francie heaved a sigh of relief. Not only did she know that Will was ready to kill Syd for interrupting what appeared to have been an important evening, she had to deal with Syd's stupidity about the couple. And now Syd was running away from the heated looks this absolutely incredible man had been sending her. What was wrong with that chick? When Syd sat back down, she asked her that very question. "Well, don't you think there's something odd going on with my dad and Will? They were giving off weird vibes all night, weren't they?" 

"Syd, I ---" 

"And now there's that guy I told you about from work - Michael - at the bar." 

"Ohmigod, that's your Michael?" 

"Well, I don't know if he's mine or not." 

"Honey, when a man looks at a woman like that, he's yours. And let me tell you, if a man that hot were mine, I wouldn't be sitting over here talking to you. Make a move. I've got my own car. I'm outta here." As Francie walked away toward the entrance, she muttered, "God save me from the Bristows' love lives. I need one of my own, thank you." 

As Will and Jack walked into his apartment building, Will noted Jack's instinctive scan of the exterior and interior. He would have to get more accustomed to doing that himself; he realized there was no option. He would have to wise up and become more self-sufficient to be with Jack or stand the risk of having the older man pull away in fear for his, Will's, safety. But as the elevator pulled to a halt on his floor, he wasn't really thinking of anything but how quickly they could get into his apartment. Once again, so quickly, the tension had risen so fast, so hard, between them that neither man could even look at the other. Ever since Jack had returned from Paris, they had held themselves to what he would have termed 'making out' in his teenage years. What do you call it when you're an adult? Torture, maybe?. Although maybe not. He had actually been tortured and it was a LOT less enjoyable than what Jack did to him, after all. Stop it, Tippin, Will scolded himself mentally, don't think about Jack's mouth and his hands...think about something else... He just had to control himself until they got in. Maybe multiplication tables... 1 times 1 is … What was the answer?

Will stuck his key into the lock and shoved the door open, motioning Jack in first. Jack turned on a .small light and then immediately went over to the light fixture with the bug killer in it to check on it. Following Jack through the door, Will turned back to lock it. Before he was barely done, Jack had pushed him against it, holding him in place with his body and his two hands on either side of Will's shoulders. Will breathed in the scent of Jack's body and cologne and gave a small shudder. Finally. 

He felt Jack still at the motion and then shuddered again when Jack bit softly at the curve of his shoulder and again when he laved the bite with his tongue. He tipped his head to allow Jack whatever he wanted. What Jack wanted was to drive him crazy, he realized, as the older man proceeded to lick and lightly suck the exposed flesh. Moaning, he pushed himself back into Jack's hard body and feeling the ridge of Jack's cock against his buttocks, rubbed himself back into it, surprising a deep moan from the older man. Taking advantage of his sudden slackening of attention, Will whirled around and put both hands behind Jack's neck and pulled his face over for the kiss he had been dying to give him for hours, if not days, if not weeks. Pouring his heart, his soul, his need into the kiss, Will's heart began to pound as he felt Jack's response. Finally, finally, Jack was letting go, something he had not done yet, letting Will feel the truth. It felt like a gift. He pulled back and whispered, "I love you too," and then covered Jack's mouth again. 

Will gladly allowed Jack to take over the kiss, reangling their mouths over and over, delving deeper, then pulling back to bite lightly at Will's lower lip then laving it with his tongue, then kissing again, over and over, until both men were moaning. Will pulled back to begin undressing Jack. Again, the tension between the two of them escalated as they shoved off clothes. To Will's surprise, Jack, who was so incredibly picky about his wardrobe, didn't even notice that he'd dropped that beautiful black leather jacket on the floor. Stopping momentarily, Will picked up Jack's clothes and hung them over a chair. 

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he pushed a hand back through his hair. 

Will smiled, he would place a very large bet that Jack had no idea what he had just done. "I know you'll be mad in the morning if your clothes are a mess, Jack, don't deny it." They exchanged a smile. 

"Well, while you're over there, reach into my pants pocket and get out-" Will pulled out a tube of lubricant and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, that's it."

"How did you know that--? Don't tell me, let me guess, you did your research."

"Stop talking and come over here." 

Will walked back over to where Jack stood in front of the wall. Jack pushed Will's shoulders back against the wall. Will took a deep breath as he waited for Jack to make a move. To his surprise, Jack slid his hands up over Will’s chest, then slowly around the back of his neck. Touching the skin there lightly, so lightly, he pulled Will toward him until their lips met once. Pulling back, Jack whispered, “Open your mouth for me.”

“Anything… “ Will moaned. “Anything…”

“We’ll see about that,” Jack said softly against Will’s mouth, before sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth, then taking over the kiss once more. Will moaned, unsure of where to press. That mouth… or those hands against the back of his neck that were touching him too lightly when he wanted Jack to press against him.

He pulled back with a gasp, pressing his head back against Jack’s hands, rubbing his skin against them. “Jack… touch me. I want you to touch me.” Jack nodded and watching Will’s face carefully, skimmed his hands lightly down Will’s chest, again so lightly that Will moaned in frustration and pressed his body toward Jack’s hands. “I want to feel you touching me, Jack.”

“Like this?” Jack asked, as his left hand reached down and encircled Will’s hardness. 

“Yeah, like that,” Will said when he caught his breath. “More…”

“Or….” Jack took the tube from Will’s hand. Slowly, Jack uncapped it and squeezed out a generous dollop onto his left hand. He capped the tube and tossed it to the ground and sank to his knees in front of Will. “Or like this?” he asked. Will let out the breath he had been holding as Jack used his right hand to spread Will's legs further apart. "There, stand like that." 

Looking into Will's eyes, Jack used his right hand to grasp Will's cock and hold it up to his mouth at the same time as his left hand skated lightly over Will's suddenly tight balls and further back. Will groaned as he felt the wetness of the lubricant wash over him behind the balls, over the anus and into the crack of his ass. Then groaned again as Jack took his ever-harder cock into the warmth and wetness of his mouth. 

And suddenly all the worries, latent though they had been, that Will had had of this moment being ruined by flashbacks to Taipei were proven to be unfounded. For he could think of nothing but the raw heat and intensity of Jack's mouth, Jack's lips, Jack's tongue and even Jack's teeth as he sucked, licked, and nipped Will toward oblivion. There was no room in his mind, to say nothing of his heart, to think of anything but the man in front of him. His knees threatened to buckle and he knew he should be holding onto the wall for support, but had to, suddenly, touch Jack. He reached out and caressed the dark silver hair, noting the curls that appeared behind Jack's ears when his hair grew a little long. In the midst of the most intense passion he had ever known in his life, he felt a bolt of tenderness. 

Jack glanced up, stopping for a moment, checking, Will realized, to ensure that he was not scared because of Taipei. Will knew that the look of caring in Jack's eyes was enough to eradicate every memory of Taipei - Jack had been right, he could reset Will's memories, he thought with a smile. Then he stopped thinking as Jack looked back down and God, every fantasy he had ever had of Jack's mouth, and there had been many, was eclipsed by the reality. And Jack's hands and fingers manipulating his opening and now the other hand moving to his ass and cupping and releasing it, it was too much. He couldn't last, he couldn't, "Jack, please, stop. I can't stop-" 

Jack pulled his mouth back so that the red, pulsing head of Will's cock was just a breath away from Jack's own reddened lips, "I don't want you to stop, I want you to come in my mouth, I want to feel you come in my mouth, I want to swallow you, Will." With a groan that came from the depths, Will surged his cock back into Jack's mouth and lost himself in the power of the gift Jack was giving him. 

His release seemed endless, the perception aided by the way Jack kept sucking him until finally he said, "No more, no more" and sank to the ground on his own knees in front of Jack. Jack's arms came around him, supporting him, he realized, as he rested his head on Jack's broad shoulder. "God, Jack, I never, in my entire life, I never," he moaned as he brought his own shaky arms around the other man. 

"Well, that was a first for me, as well," Jack said quietly. 

"And the annoying part, Jack Bristow, is that at one point, I was thinking, is there anything you can't do well even the first time?" Jack chuckled and then stopped as Will lifted his head and kissed Jack's shoulder and then gave the spot a little bite and noted Jack's shudder. Well, duh, of course, the man was still as hard as a rock, he hadn't found release yet. Trailing his tongue up Jack's neck, he nipped along the other man's jaw until he reached his mouth, but instead of kissing him, said, "We need to get to the bed." The two stood but then Will reached over and picked up the discarded tube of lubricant. Jack took the opportunity to feel Will's ass and grinned when Will jumped. 

The two men walked toward the small bedroom and at the doorway, Jack stopped in amazement. The tiny bedroom was completely eclipsed by the king-size bed. He raised an eyebrow at Will. "My one extravagance and I hope it will be money well spent." Jack's other eyebrow raised as well and Will laughed. It was always a pleasure to surprise Jack Bristow, but he was hoping other pleasures would occur in that bed. Striding over, he tossed the tube onto the tiny nightstand, ripped the covers from the bed and motioned Jack over. 

Laying down on the bed he waited, but not for long. Jack straddled him, but to his surprise began by kissing him. Startled, Will tasted himself on Jack's mouth and began licking Jack's lips and exploring his mouth, the taste proof of the earlier passion. He was surprised at how hot the notion made him and how quickly his cock was rising again. Never had he felt anything like this and he wanted Jack to be as hot, as frantic as he had been. He stroked his own hands over Jack's body, searching for his erogenous zones. When Jack moaned as Will manipulated his nipples, he slid down and began tonguing them, licking them, suckling them. Slowly, slowly, he reached down between Jack's legs and gently, teasingly, began stroking his cock. "No, harder, Will, harder." Catching sight of the grin on Will's face, he began to smile, but then grimaced, "Some other time, Will, you can tease me, but not tonight. Tonight, I am too primed...it's been too long..." He recaptured Will's mouth for another kiss and Will’s head tipped back as once again Jack's hands went around it, slowly so slowly that Will felt as if he were swimming under water as he opened his mouth, gasping for breath, but instead finding the heat of Jack's mouth. 

When they broke for air, Will rolled over to present his ass to Jack, but to his surprise, Jack flipped him back over. "No, I want to see your face, your eyes," he murmured as he grabbed pillows and motioning Will up, placed them under his butt. Will reached over for the tube and uncapped it, without losing eye contact with Jack. Once again Jack did the honors and anointed Will, this time using copious amounts on his cock, sliding his hand up and down over and over until Will found he was ready himself again. Then Jack teasingly slid his hands away and over his balls, and back until he found the rosette of Will's anus, which relaxed immediately to let Jack's finger, first one, then two enter. Then his hand moved away, back toward Will's cock. 

"Jack, my God, what are you doing? When are you going to do me? Please, I'm ready." 

"Not yet, I've changed my mind. I'm not ready. I'd want to see you come again, I want to use your come to help open you up too." Will felt himself losing control as once again Jack's words pushed him over the edge. This time, Jack caught Will's semen in his hands and as promised, slicked the wetness down to Will's ass, which was so relaxed and ready that Will involuntarily tilted himself up to meet Jack's hands and then finally, Jack's cock. He let out a loud gasp, while Jack groaned loudly as he filled him with his hardness. 

"Finally, finally. That's it, Jack, don't hold back," Will implored as he watched Jack struggle for control as he thrust in and out, while Will gripped the sheets and then Jack's muscular back. "It feels amazing, I've never, aaah, that's the spot," he moaned. "Harder, harder, I know you want to. I want you to." Two could play at the word game, he realized, feeling Jack's cock grow harder with each utterance. "I don't want your control, I want you to lose it, I want you to lose yourself in me the way I lost myself in your mouth." Jack stopped for a moment and although Will knew it was to regain control, he still felt gratification as with long, hard thrusts Jack released tides of wetness into Will's body. Jack's arms gave way and he sank onto Will, who turned his face to kiss him with all the tenderness he was feeling. 

"I can't believe your mouth, Jack, the things you do with it and the things you say with it." 

"Me? I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life as when you were talking there at the end. If I could have uttered a coherent sentence, it would have been thanks for being with a writer who can speak like that when I could barely..." 

"Well, so much for your vaunted self discipline, Jack." 

"Yes, I think you've found a way to break my discipline, Will." 

"Not completely, I know, but close. And see, wasn't that a good thing?" It must have been good, Will thought, feeling for once relaxation in Jack’s powerful muscles that lay against him, the… was it happiness in his face? Yes, he thought looking into Jack’s eyes. He looked content. Happy. Why was Jack looking so intently at him? Will shrugged. He had nothing to hide.

"Well, in this case, anyway," Jack admitted reluctantly. Then smiled, he couldn’t help it. The happiness in Will’s face, his eyes… What did his own face look like, he wondered. What did Will see? Well, somehow he doubted that Will was seeing that... what did he call it? The BLOD? No, no look of death tonight. The opposite, he would imagine. But... what did Will know? He hadn’t said… He couldn’t…not quite yet. But he should...”‘Will, I….”

“I know, Jack.” Will smiled again and shook his head. When would that day come, he wondered? Jack would say with his words, what his eyes, his mouth, his hands, his body said when he was ready, when he had reached whatever point on that road he was on that made him comfortable enough… But tonight…He still couldn’t quite believe it and reached out and ran his hand down Jack’s arm. He was here.

“Are you okay, Will?” Jack asked, feeling the tension in Will’s fingers, where they gripped his arm.

“Yes. I’m… happy. I just can’t believe…”

“Me either. But… it is.”

“Yes. It is. But, we never did drink your merlot, did we? Do you want some now?" 

"That would involve moving. Forget it. I just want to lie here for a while," Jack said as he rubbed his thigh against Will's. "We can drink it some other time, some other special occasion. This night has been memorable enough."

“I know I’ll never forget it,” Will said softly and putting a hand behind Jack’s neck, pulled him close. 


	20. Good judgment comes from experience, and experience, well, that comes from poor judgment. (Cousin Woodman)

Chapter 20: Good judgment comes from experience, and experience, well, that comes from poor judgment. (Cousin Woodman) 

"Francie said you and my dad had a fight?" Syd asked sympathetically as they microwaved popcorn. 

"She told you?" Will asked in surprise. 

"Well, she heard my dad start to yell at me earlier today. He didn't get a chance to finish because he got beeped, so I don't know what I did. It reminded her, I guess, that you'd had an argument with him, too. Maybe he's just cranky today." 

"I think it's all my fault, including the fact that he's mad at you. I may have…. mentioned something you told me about work." 

"Great, Will. Thanks. He's gonna kill me. Let me give you some advice on handling my dad when he's really ticked off. If you're going to try to be friends with him, you need to know that my dad either yells or he totally withdraws. Withdrawing is not good. Yelling is not fun, but at least it's not-" 

"Hot is better than cold? Is that what you're saying?" 

"Yeah. It's okay if he yells, then you can yell back and have a good fight. But when he gets all quiet - that means he's beyond mad and it's a lot of work to get through to him." 

"So provoke him?" 

"If need be."

"Great, sounds like tons of fun." 

"Yup." Sydney stared at the microwave oven in resignation. When her father got done with them it would be like putting metal into a microwave. Burnt, bent and broken.

Will frowned, then shrugged as he asked, “Is the popcorn done?" 

"Honestly, Will." Syd's phone rang a few minutes later. She sighed as she saw the caller id. “Hi, Dad.” She nodded a few times, then hung up. "Better eat your last meal. My dad is on his way over." 

"Is that good news or bad?" 

"Well, at least he's not withdrawing, but he said he wants to talk to us both." 

"That can't be good." 

When Jack came in, Syd was surprised to see that his tie was pulled loose from his collar. How often did that happen? Like, never. Uh-oh. 

Without preamble, Jack started in. "Syd, it's become clear to me that you are talking to Will about your work. Can I ask - just what the HELL do you think you are doing? It's so... where do I start? It's unprofessional to be telling someone without the appropriate security clearance about your missions and intel such as Echelon. That information is always on a need to know basis. Do you think Vaughn goes to the CIA gym and starts up conversations saying, 'Hey, guess what I've been working on this week?' DO YOU?" 

"Hey, Dad, you're always saying he sticks too closely to procedure!" 

"There's a difference between slavish adherence to rules for no good reason and acting like a stupid fool. Into which category do you fall with this behavior?" Pausing for a breath, he continued ranting to Sydney's astonishment. "And God knows, Tippin doesn't need much information or encouragement to go off the deep end. You endanger him everytime you open your damn mouth. Do you think I want to live through another Taipei?" 

"Dad-" 

"I am not done. Did I say I was done?"

Sydney began, "No, but---" 

Uh-oh, the BLOD was out in full force, Will decided as he picked up the bowl of popcorn. At least it wasn't directed at him this time.

"Do you think I'm still alive after all these years as a double because I tell my friends the details of my work?" 

"Do you have any friends, Dad?" Sydney shot back. "Do you?" 

"Low blow, Syd," Will muttered under his breath, wisely having kept silent up to now. Jack reared back and ran his left hand through his hair, another sign of deep distress, Will thought. Jack was always nagging him about that habit, telling him it showed a lack of self discipline. Well, he wasn't going to bring that up right now. Keeping quiet seemed like a really good idea. Yup. Silent as the grave was the ticket, Will decided as he tossed a piece of popcorn in his mouth. 

Jack paused, before saying quietly, "I thought we were becoming friends." Syd looked away. He continued, "And sometimes friends...and family have to tell you when you are acting foolishly. Isn't that what you did to me in Kashmir?" When she made no reply, he pressed, "Isn't it?" " 

Yes," she admitted finally. "It's just---" 

"I know, Will knows about your double life now and it probably feels great to have someone to talk to about it, you don't feel so isolated. But it's dangerous for anyone to know too much. I never want to see him again the way he did when ...Don't you realize that Sloane considers that Will's life is on notice, that if he inadvertently makes one wrong step..." Jack trailed off and glanced away. Then looking back, he continued, "Will, for example, that young woman at your Narcotics Anonymous meetings who wanted you to write about SD6 and check out her conspiracy website? She was Internal Security for SD6. If you hadn't answered properly, you wouldn't be sitting here with that tub of popcorn right now." 

"Oh my God," Syd moaned. 

"Yes, only God would have been able to save him then. She would have killed him before he even had a chance to get home." Silence fell as everyone digested the news. 

Will, naturally, Jack thought, was the one to break the quiet. "If I might make one small suggestion? It seems to me that you both need an outlet for your work and call me stupid, but the obvious outlet is each other. Why don't you talk to each other? I accept that Syd shouldn't be talking to me. But Jack if you'll stop worrying so much about protecting Sydney by keeping information from her and Syd, if you'll start seeing your father as a valuable resource personally and professionally... well, I think you'd probably both be better adjusted." He waited and then said, "I think I'll go wait in Jack's car for my turn in the crosshairs. Talk amongst yourselves." Jack threw him the car keys. 

The front door slammed. Jack said sullenly, "Don't you just hate it-" 

"When Will is right?" Syd finished, equally sullenly. They both looked up and caught each other's eyes and started to laugh. 

"It's a sad day," Syd began and her father concluded, "When Tippin tells us how to behave properly." 

Syd responded, "I hate to admit it, but he has a point and Dad, so do you. I was wrong. I was just so happy to have someone to talk to, I wasn't thinking. There's no excuse." Jack slowly, cautiously reached out his hand toward Sydney and to his delight, she grasped it for a moment. Standing side by side without looking at each other, Syd started, "So, I think maybe he's right and we should be each other's own best resource." 

"You can always talk to Vaughn or Weiss, too." 

"So could you, Dad."

"Humph." Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, really. Make me a promise? That if you need to talk to someone, for ideas or whatever, and I'm not available, that you'll call one of them? They'd be thrilled and honestly, you have so much information, so much experience, look upon it as another way to train them up right," she concluded with an impish smile. 

"Well, that's a good spin on it, Syd," Jack said. 

"I try. So why don't you go out and read Will the riot act before he worries himself to death?" 

"Hmm, I suppose I've tortured him long enough." 

Syd watched him walk away and then muttered, "Great, he never made the promise." 

Jack walked out to the car and tapped on the window for Will to unlock the door. At least he had learned enough to keep the door locked, Jack reflected. He got in the driver's side and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment. 

Will reached out a tentative hand and placed his fingers on the back of Jack's neck for just a moment. Jack looked up startled and Will let his hand linger for a moment, before beginning, "Jack, I-" 

"Not a word, Tippin, not right now, not right here," Jack said. Will slid his hand away slowly. Jack lifted his head and shifted the car into drive. 

Jack drove to a pier and the two got out. "This is where Syd and I had an argument about you and if, how we were going to try and save you. She accused me then of having no friends and not knowing how scared she felt for you," Jack said staring out at the water. 

Will objected, "You and I know that Syd was wrong, is wrong. You care deeply about people. I think she'll come to see that, if you let her and if she lets you." 

Jack said nothing. 

After a long while, Will said, "So, are you going to yell at me or what?" 

When Jack's only response was to give a slight upward quirk of the corners of his mouth, Will sighed. "I've blown it haven't I?" 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. 

"Here I know you are concerned about...us and whether it's a good idea. It's been going well now for two months and I go and do something so stupid as to plan to bring classified documents out of work to show you." 

"And that would blow it, why?" 

"Because that was so stupid and-" 

"Will, it was just inexperienced and unprofessional. You can learn, if you choose to do so. As I said to Syd, you two have to learn when to use the rule book and when not to. In this case, copying the documents would have endangered your job. You do like having health and dental insurance, don't you?" he quipped. Will nodded. "In addition, you didn't need to remove the documents. Play smart. Memorize the information. Got that?" Another nod. "Thirdly, you don't need to copy the photos to prove to me that you were right, that it was Sark in those photos at Alliance headquarters. I'll believe you." 

Will's head jerked around, "You do? Why?" "You excel at synthesis or syncretic thought. In other words, you are good at putting two and two together. You are a good, solid investigator, if you have a hunch, a reason to believe that an idea is worth pursuing, you are probably right. At least that's what I wrote in my recommendation for you, so don't prove me wrong," Jack ended wryly. 

"Seriously?" You gave me a recommendation? Will asked. 

"For desk work, Tippin, desk work," Jack said shaking his head. 

"Do you know that Vaughn called it being 'desk-trained'?" Will asked with a grin. 

"'Desk-trained'? That makes it sound like you know when to use the litter box," Jack laughed. 

"That's what I thought, too." 

The two men laughed together for a moment before Jack sobered and continued, "Seriously, though, Will, there is another reason why I would believe you when you say you could identify Sark through his hands alone. Well, two. First, it's extremely difficult to alter someone's hands through plastic surgery and most people making identity switches would never even think of doing it. Secondly, after the amount of time you spent with that animal, what his hands did to you in the light, you would remember them. The mind tends to focus on the instruments of pain or pleasure and burn it into our memories to teach us lessons." Jack looked at Will carefully, but the younger met his gaze calmly. 

"Did you know," Jack said conversationally, "That many years ago, a case was brought to the Supreme Court by a man who had been convicted of rape based upon the account of his victim. He alleged that she had only seen his face for 30 seconds and how could she make a positive id based upon 30 seconds of contact? The conviction was upheld. One of the justices wrote that those 30 seconds were probably the longest of that woman's life, that they seemed more like 30 hours. And you were in his custody for a lot longer than 30 seconds." 

Will looked down and nodded. Then looked back up and met Jack’s gaze. As always there was only compassion and concern in his eyes. Will relaxed.

Jack stated firmly, "Will, I believe you. I'm glad you told me. I wish your boss believed you too, that would make this much easier." 

"Make what easier?" 

"Moving forward on this investigation." 

Will looked at Jack in shock, "You mean you think I am right - that this is worth investigating?" 

"Of course. In this particular instance. Why in the world is Sark working at Alliance headquarters? I want to know. Now before you go off thinking that you are -" 

"Super spy?" 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Here are the rules. First and foremost, you follow my directions at all times. Got that?”

“Yes. Follow your directions. Like I haven’t already learned that lesson,” Will teased, just to see Jack’s cheeks get that tinge of red.

“There’s always room for improvement in your ability to follow directions, in my opinion,” Jack said, with no expression. Then smiling slightly when Will laughed, he continued, “You never take the documents on any topic, including any you think are SD6-related, out of the office. You don't talk about it with Sydney. Period. Or Vaughn or anyone else. That's my responsibility. You tell your boss your suspicions, present your analysis to her as requested and/or required. Always, always do that, never hold anything back." 

"Why?" 

"Because that's what CYA is - cover your ass, Tippin. CYA in the CIA - can you remember that? Covering your ass may be crucial to your job security and personal safety. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Do I have your promise?" 

"Yes!" Will exclaimed impatiently.

Jack heaved a sigh and looked out over the water again. "Tippin, I think most people would think that you and I have an unequal relationship. That I call the shots." 

"You do." 

"Really? It doesn't feel that way to me sometimes. Never has. How is it you ended up investigating SD6 even after I had you abducted and smacked you around a little?" 

"Is that what you call a little?" Will joked and then froze at the look on Jack's face. "Wait a minute - you still feel guilty about that, don't you? Forget about it. You were just trying to make me see sense for my own good. I'd already proven I don't listen well. Ah-that's what you're talking about, isn't it?" 

"The fact that you are so stubborn, that you have a tendency to go off on your investigations, on your ideas and no one could stop you?" 

"Even you? Is that what you're thinking?" 

"Yes, that's one last reason why I am taking your intel. I am hoping that by doing so-" 

"You can control it better than last time? And I think our relationship is different now. For one thing, I know you and trust you implicitly and if you tell me something...." 

"Oh. Good. I hope that by treating you like a, and I hesitate to say this," he smiled, "more of a partner, we will all come out of this better than we did out of Taipei. No, actually, Will, I know you are a more careful, cautious person after Taipei. I know that experience changed you somewhat or a lot, actually. Or else--" 

"Or else, you wouldn't have considered a relationship between us, would you?" 

"Truthfully, no. You're enthusiastic, persistent, loyal to a fault, curious - all good, no great qualities. But in moderation. You need more focus sometimes." 

"Thanks, Jack, you're doing wonders for my ego." 

Jack turned and began walking back to the car. "I believe you've told me more than a few hard truths in your turn, too." 

"Is this what you were talking about with Syd - that friends and family tell each other when they are acting foolishly?" The men opened the doors and sat down. 

"Yes, I guess it is," Jack admitted. 

They stared out the window at the water. "Thank you," each said. They caught each other's eye and chuckled. 

"We do that a lot, don't we?" asked Will. "And let me guess, that bothers you, Jack?" 

"Clearly, you are getting to know me too well. Why were you saying thank you?" 

"For believing in me professionally and personally too. And you?" 

"For not being afraid of my anger." 

"I know where it comes from -- your protectiveness." 

"That again." 

"Always."

"Let's go, this pier is not my favorite place." 

"Well, I'll always remember it fondly. You gave me a recommendation? What a hoot."

Jack started the car and put it in drive.


	21. "False face must hide what the false heart doth know." (Shakespeare, Macbeth)

Chapter 21: "False face must hide what the false heart doth know." (Shakespeare, Macbeth) 

Will and Jack were at Will's apartment, scavenging through the cabinets for something to eat.

"I think we're actually going to have to break down and go grocery shopping," Jack stated finally.

"Surely not!" Will laughed. "We are two grown men, we shouldn't have to stoop to shopping. There's always takeout. The menus are-" 

"Yeah, I know in the cabinet where other people might actually keep, oh I don't know, food," Jack commented, rolling his eyes. 

After arguing for a while about whose turn it was to pick the food choices, Will finally made the phone call. An hour later, over sushi, which Will loved but Jack merely tolerated ("I don't understand the appeal of eating raw meat," Jack had complained once, but never again when Will had started to "giggle like a girl" Jack said), the conversation moved on to the regular discussion about weekend entertainment. 

"So, I bought tickets to 'Much Ado About Nothing,'" Jack commented. 

"Oh, no, no, no. Not another Shakespearean play. No. Not again. Not for a while anyway. You dragged me to that Japanese film last week, that was my last compromise for a while." 

"What are you complaining about? You got three good hours of sleep out of it," Jack groused. "Besides, Much Ado is a comedy. You like those." 

"Oh, I forgot that play was a comedy. When is it?"

"Two weeks from tonight. Check your planner." 

Will got up. "Sorry, I have to work late almost every night that week. It's a special issue of the magazine." 

"Is that true, or are you just trying to get out of it?" 

"No! I do like those comedies. Really. Don't look at me like that. Who are you going to ask?" 

"Well, to tell you the truth, I already asked Syd," he smiled at Will who pretended to be offended, "But she's hunkered down with the dissertation. So, actually, I think I'll ask Arvin. We used to go to plays together." 

"Before."

"Before." 

"Do you think he might be jealous of your time?” Will asked cautiously. “The time you spend with me?" 

"No, why would he? And jealous - I don't know, do men get jealous of their friends?” Jack scoffed. “That would be odd. But…what was that quotation from the other day?" 

""Jealousy is a sign of neurotic instability?'" 

"Yeah, that one." 

Will and Jack smiled at each other.

Two weeks later, Arvin handed Jack a drink from the bar during intermission. "Thanks for asking me to the play, Jack. It's been a while since we've done something like this." 

"Yes. Perhaps not since Emily's cancer was in remission." 

"I'm glad you asked me. I've been a little lonely. It's too bad you've been so busy lately with other things." 

Jack raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes, I've been doing a lot of reading lately." He raised his glass and avoided Arvin's eyes. 

Sloane filled in the silence with, "It's too bad that Syd couldn't make it. After all, she's an English major. How's that dissertation going?" 

"Slowly.” Jack shrugged, then frowned. “She doesn't have the concentrated time spans one really needs to write that kind of work." 

"True, but I don't know why she keeps on with it." 

"You know she hopes to retire some day and teach," Jack reminded Sloane. Then sighing, he said softly, “Someday….”

"Like her mother?" 

"Yes." 

"Does that bother you - that even knowing what Irina was, that Sydney is still trying to emulate her, rather than you?" 

Good jab, Arvin, Jack thought, as he schooled his face into a scowl. 

"Sorry, Jack, didn't mean to hit a sore spot," Arvin said with a pat on Jack's back. 

Maybe, Jack thought, he and Syd could go fifty-fifty on industrial strength cleaners to be used solely for scrubbing away the stench of a Sloane touch. He suppressed the urge to shudder when Sloane touched him on the hand and said, "Well, finish up. I think the bell is going to ring in a minute." 


	22. "Ninety percent of the game is half mental." (Yogi Berra)

Chapter 22: "Ninety percent of the game is half mental." (Yogi Berra) 

The m.o. was always the same, Will mused, as he and Jack entered the apartment. For 4 months now, whenever they entered Jack would head over to the bugkiller and check it. He still remembered the time Jack had raised his eyebrows, tossed out his card case and said, "Idiots. Black and gray are not the same color." 

Tonight was the night for "the" big discussion. They had each been dancing around it verbally for a while, but the timing was right. Jack flung himself down on the sofa and grumpily said, "Okay, Tippin, spit it out already." Avoiding an immediate answer, Will went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water. Tossing one toward Jack, he opened his and took a long drink. "Tippin..." 

"Okay, okay. I was just composing my words in my head." 

"While I can always appreciate caution, you look a little green, so clearly waiting isn't helping the situation." 

"Okay, the truth is, it's time for me to leave this cruddy little apartment and move on. The question is, where should I be moving?" 

Jack commented casually, "Let's look at the paper. Where do you want to move?" 

"You - stop it!" Will exclaimed as he saw the slow smile creeping over Jack's face. 

"You know where I want to move. Is it going to happen or what?" 

"Well, you know how I like lists. Tell me all the reasons why I should have you move into my house." 

"List! Reasons!", Will exclaimed. But with a smile of his own, Will put down his bottle and leaned over Jack. "I can think of one good, no great reason," he murmured before capturing Jack's mouth with his own. 

When he released him, Jack said, "Mmm. Your version of a list works for me. When is your lease up? Or do you want me to pay it off for you?" 

"No! What am I, some ---?" 

"Boytoy?" Jack laughed, hard, as Will picked up and threw his bottle of water at him. 

Catching the bottle, Jack stopped laughing and said solemnly, "Changing the subject, I'd feel better anyway if you were safe in my house." 

"You mean that impregnable fortress you call a home?" 

"Very funny. It serves its purpose. But, really, Will, I worry about you here in this apartment. You know that was my major concern about us getting involved - that who I am, what I do, would put you at risk. Sydney can take care of herself, but you, you're just a baby when it comes to security." 

"Thanks a bunch," Will said derisively. 

"Will, I just meant-" 

"I know what you meant. You meant that you worry. You worry because you care. You're worried that my moving in is too obvious a statement. Can you live with that?" 

"You in my place means less worry. I'll come up with some story for the benefit of my colleagues. I have been known to be capable of lying, after all.”

“Occasionally,” Will agreed, rolling his eyes.

“Hmm, I know - you can be my caretaker,” Jack teased. “You have the same blonde hair as---“

"Like Kato Kaelin, the loser at OJ Simpson's? Thanks." 

"I thought you'd appreciate that. But, I guess…” Jack sighed deeply, “The benefits of your moving in outweigh the risks." 

"I'll make sure they do," Will said firmly, but with a smile as he leaned forward to Jack once again.


	23. "Good humor is one of the best articles of dress one can wear in society." (William Makepeace Thackeray)

Chapter 23: "Good humor is one of the best articles of dress one can wear in society." (William Makepeace Thackeray) 

Will's lease was up in a month. He conned Francie and a few guys from work to help him move one day. It didn't take long to move Will's possessions, mostly his clothes, computer and files into 'his' room. Jack's original bed was exchanged for Will's king. 

Later that night, after the guys had left, he, Francie and Jack sat around relaxing. Syd was away on local assignment that day and wouldn't be home until early in the morning. To their continual astonishment, she had asked no questions when Jack carefully told her that Will was moving in. She had looked quizzical, but said nothing. Jack had just sighed. He hadn't even gotten a chance to try out the caretaker story on her. Too bad. 

"So, Will, it didn't look like you had much in the way of clothes," Francie commented, thinking about the move. "That's probably a good thing; how much closet space is Jack giving you, anyway?" 

Will snorted, "Give up some of his precious closet space? Jack? You've got to be kidding. That guy has more clothes, and shoes, and ties than your average men's store. And the ties? A freakin' museum of ties, all color coordinated." 

"How else would the ties be organized?" Jack asked defensively. 

"C'mon, Francie, let me show you," Will said, pulling her up. 

While Jack followed behind them, he pushed Francie into the master bedroom and into the huge walk-in. "Oh. My. God." Francie gasped as she took in the closet. "You have two tuxedoes? How many Armani suits can one man have? Wow. Everything is arranged by formality and then by color. How obsessive compulsive is this? I'm sure Will's clothes are just in a heap on the bottom of the closet." 

"Well," Will said sheepishly, "That's another reason he wouldn't let me share his closet. Nothing can mar the pristine atmosphere of the museum." 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Jack snarked. 

Francie continued scanning the racks. "Wow, way too many white shirts, though, Jack. You look better in dark colors." Turning around at Will's poke, she gasped again, "I see what you mean, Will, it's like a tie display in a museum. These are beautiful and some are so different. When do you wear them? Where did you get all of these ties?" 

"Oh, they're from my travels. It's like a travelogue for me. Will knows all about them. I've bored him to tears with the stories. He can tell you or you two can just stay here and make fun of me. I'm going to go straighten out Will's closet in 'his' room. I won't go to sleep tonight with his clothes just in a heap. That really irritates me. And I bet his computer isn't even hooked up in there yet," he mumbled as he walked out, but both Francie and Will missed the little smile on his face as he went down the hall. 

The next day, Francie and Sydney were woken early by the ring of the telephone. Francie got to it first and to her sleepy, "Huh?" heard Will nearly screeching, "Do you know what he did?" 

"Hold on, Will, I'll put you on speaker so Syd can hear." 

"Do you know what he did when he was supposedly arranging my closet for me?" Will demanded. 

Both women looked at each other and then Syd gave an impish grin, "Let me guess. He destroyed some of your rattier clothes because he just couldn't have them in his house or have anyone see you dressed like that walking out of his house, also known as the museum of Jack Bristow's clothing?" 

"Oh," Will said somewhat deflated, "You know about the museum, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah, my dad's is just a touch obsessive about his clothes. So what did he throw out?" 

"My corduroys," Will said plaintively. “My corduroys.”

Syd and Francie giggled. "Good!" both said. 

In the background, they could hear Jack protesting, "I offered to buy him new clothes!" "Go, Will, take him up on it," Francie urged. "Puh-leeze, let him buy you new clothes." 

Syd added, "Better yet, let him pick them out FOR you." 

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress," he argued, "I was just going to buy new cords." Everyone laughed and Will responded, "C'mon." 

"C'mon, Will, honestly, the cords had to go. My dad did the world a public service," Syd said while Francie giggled. 

Jack said, "Who wants to go and help me browbeat him into wearing clothes, at least occasionally, that look like they were fashionable at some point in the last decade?" 

Francie groaned, "Oh, I'd love to, but I have to go to the restaurant. Syd?" 

"Yeah, sure. I have the whole day off. This should be fun." 

"Fun?" Will moaned. "Yeah, fun. The Bristows tag team Tippin into totally new togs," Syd laughed. 

"Alliteration. Glad to see that all that money for grad school is paying off, Syd," Jack commented dryly. "Should we pick you up in an hour and go spend my money? Maybe you'd like a new outfit too - for putting up with the inevitable whining from Will today?" 

"Sure, I'll take it." 

"Damn, I wish I could go," Francie said, "Fun torturing Will AND an outfit!" 

"Forget it, Francie," Jack said, "No outfits for you after the way you ridiculed my closet last night." 

"Jack, just buy yourself some new shirts that are not white. Dark colors, remember?" Francie demanded. 

"I think you should wear shirts with the French cuffs," Sydney declared.

Out of range, Will whispered, "Nah. Jack's not into cuffs," and quickly darted away when Jack nearly dropped the phone.


	24. "Always mystify, mislead and surprise the enemy if possible." (Stonewall Jackson)

Chapter 24: "Always mystify, mislead and surprise the enemy if possible." (Stonewall Jackson) 

Jack walked into Arvin Sloane's office, schooling his face into guileless unconcern, when he really wanted to laugh aloud. He loved these games. Tippin thought he was nuts. What was that line he'd read the other day? "Brinksmanship, the most popular game since Monopoly." 

As he sat in a chair, Arvin closed the door behind him. Walking in front of Jack, he perched himself on the edge of the desk. Looking down he crossed his arms and just stared at Jack, who wasn't paying him any attention. 

"Yes, Arvin, what is it?" Jack asked impatiently, while straightening the cuffs of his shirt. He wasn't sure about these French cuffs, he wasn't a big fan of cuff links. Sydney had talked him into them, but.... 

Finally, noting that Arvin had yet to say a word, Jack stopped fussing and looked up. "Yes? What IS it?" he queried. 

"I'm wondering," Arvin said slowly, "If you are out of your mind? Or is it just a particularly foolish, potentially fatal, midlife crisis?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Jack asked frostily. 

"Please, Jack. We've known each other most of our adult lives. I believe we owe it to each other to be honest. And... Last month --moving Tippin in with you? What were you thinking? Are you thinking at all?" Arvin demanded. 

Jack squirmed a little and said defensively, "So? I have a....housemate, now. So what?" 

"A housemate? Is that what you call it? " 

"Why do you care? Why do you have such a personal interest in this? I am wondering that, Arvin. This conversation is most… odd.” 

"Again, it's the security risk." 

"Really? It seems to me that having Tippin in my house, where I can keep an eye on him and know if he's stepping over any lines, would lessen the risk. Which, by the way, is nothing. He's working for some damn travel magazine and is glad to have that job." 

Arvin shook his head slowly, "But, Jack, the risk..." 

"What risk?" 

"The risk of you saying something in a moment...." Sloane trailed off as Jack pushed the chair back and stood up. Arvin inched off the desk and backed away. 

Dropping his previously lax attitude, Jack assumed his more customary mantle of control. "Between you and Ariana Kane, what is this sudden fascination with my supposed sex life, Arvin? In all the years we've known each other, we have never had ANY conversation on the topic, which has suited me fine, in case you're wondering. What, all of a sudden, do you find so interesting? I am wondering. And why in the world would you think, if Tippin and I were involved, that I would be the kind to spill secrets? I believe I learned that lesson with Irina, don't you think? In any case, Tippin shares my house. Period. He has his own room, he sleeps in his own bed.” 

All of which, he smirked to himself as Arvin frowned in thought, was perfectly true. Will did sleep in his own bed, which happened to be in what was once Jack’s bedroom. And Will did have his own room, which he used only as his office. So there were no direct lies in that statement – as if he cared about making direct lies to Arvin Sloane. He didn’t, but using a version of the truth was so much more amusing in this game. 

Time for a new play, Jack thought, as he said, “And I defy you to prove anything else." 

Seeing Arvin's eyes flare with interest, Jack continued, "I mean, really, Arvin. Tippin is young enough to be my son. That would be somewhat..pathetic, wouldn't it?" 

Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the room and let the door slam behind him. 

One of these days, he thought, he was really going to have to find a new hobby. But not just yet. This game was still in play. And still ever so entertaining.


	25. "If you cannot convince them, confuse them." (Harry Truman)

Mmm, what a way to wake up, Will mused, still mostly asleep, feeling Jack's lips and tongue slide warmly across his mouth. Reaching up blindly, he put his arms around Jack's neck and opened his mouth. Gently, slowly, Jack explored the familiar territory. Even mostly asleep, it wasn't long before Will was returning the kisses with ever deeper strokes of his own tongue. Still not opening his eyes, he pulled back and asked, "Jack, what time is it? Didn't we just fall asleep? Aren't you tired?" 

"Poor thing," Jack laughed softly in the darkened room as he stoked Will's arms and shoulders. 

Rolling his shoulders experimentally, Will said, "My muscles are still sore from all those drills you had us do when you got home. I'm gonna be a mess in the morning and you want to---" 

"I want to make love to you. Open your legs." Automatically, Will complied and then sighed as Jack resumed kissing him, settling his warm naked body between Will's legs and over his chest. Holding himself up on one elbow, Jack whispered, "See that wasn't so bad, doing what you were told, was it? I'm not hearing any complaints like I did in the basement." 

"Hmm, like I would ever resist that mouth of yours. Maybe you should have used that instead of yelling at me, 'Throw harder!' It could be a new teaching technique, only you can use it only on-" 

"You. But I should keep that in mind, that I should be using my mouth for actions other than yelling to persuade you to do what I want?" 

"You know the truth, wherever, whenever, all you have to do is kiss me and whatever you want..." Still so sleepy, feeling like he was floating, Jack's mouth on his, Jack's hands caressing his body seemed like part of a dream, his mind wandered. 

Jack pulled his face back and with his left index finger traced the smile on Will's lips. "What's so funny, Tippin?" he asked as Will half-opened his eyes. 

"I'm just remembering, when we were first going out, when we'd spend all that time just making out." 

"Good memories?" 

"Mmm, and I was remembering how...tentative you were with your hands then." 

"I was trying..." 

"Trying to figure out this attraction between us?" 

"Yes. I'd never had feelings like that for a man before and it was confusing." 

"You're certainly not confused anymore, judging by the way you use your hands now," Will smiled. 

He began to close his eyes again, only to stop when Jack said, "No, it didn't take me long to figure out that some things you just have to accept." Then he added quietly, "Accept as a gift."

Will nodded and pulled Jack’s head down. Closing his eyes, he opened them swiftly again as he remembered Jack’s preference. “I love you, you know that.”

Jack nodded and smiled slowly as he saw the truth in Will’s eyes. “Will, I….” He shook his head and looked at Will, hoping he could see…. Then he closed his eyes, lowered his head again and decided to show him what he felt. Finally lifting his head when Will’s hands had tightened almost painfully on his arms, he whispered, "Are you too tired? Are you awake enough to do this?" 

"Hmm, you can wake me up some more. But I want to know, just where do you get your energy?" 

Jack blurted out the answer, "From you, from how I feel about you, from how you feel about me. That's when I lost my confusion, when I realized that my desire for you sprang from my feelings for you." He looked surprised at his own candor. 

"Show me. Again," Will said softly, looking up into Jack's eyes. "I'm awake." 

Across town, another man nursed a drink while staring at the covers mounded over a form in his bed. Wondering silently, was this pathetic? Was he pathetic? Was it odd? What was he doing? 

And…Who was the cat and who the mouse? 


	26. "No opera plot can be sensible, for in sensible situations people do not sing." (W.H. Auden)

Chapter 26: "No opera plot can be sensible, for in sensible situations people do not sing." (W.H. Auden) 

"Syd, are you listening? You look tired and...bemused, I guess I'd say." Vaughn said carefully. 

As always. Careful was his middle name wasn't it? What WAS his middle name? See, just another thing she did not know about him. Focus, Syd. 

"I am. Last night I was up late and it was just a weird night. Almost surreal." 

"Why, what happened?" 

"You would never believe it. Anyway, it's a long story and I'm sure you've got better things to do than hear it." 

"No, actually, I don't. Tell me." 

"Francie, Will and I conned my dad into going with us to a karaoke bar." 

"Jack? Jack Bristow in a karaoke bar? I'd pay good money to have seen that." Vaughn laughed. " Just how uncomfortable was he?" 

"You're not gonna believe this, but he was the best singer all night. He got a standing ovation." She shook her head. 

"You. Are. Kidding. Jack Bristow singing? Jack Bristow singing in public? In a karaoke bar? There is no way, without video surveillance, that I will ever believe that. " 

"You know, just know, Dad's already had the bar's security tape pulled and destroyed, don't you?" Syd laughed too. "Well, actually, I had forgotten, completely forgotten, until last night, that before Irina left, Dad used to sing around the house all the time. He had a really good voice. And a song for every occasion, every incident in life. It would drive my mother crazy because when he really got going, she said she felt like she was living on the set of that old game show, 'Name That Tune.' She asked me a while back if he still sang. She said he had come down her hallway humming -" 

"Humming? Jack? In that hallway?" 

"Yeah, he told her it was the theme song from that old tv show, 'Get Smart'." Syd smiled and began to laugh. "Isn't that a scream? 'Get Smart'? Remember how Don Adams, he played this totally inept spy and he had to go down through that long corridor with all those gates and doors to talk on his shoe phone. Or was it a pay phone?" 

Vaughn cracked up. "He was humming 'Get Smart'? I think I'll start calling you Agent 99. Or is that your mother? I'll be thinking of that the next time I walk down that hallway. That's hysterical, actually." 

"I know. Lately, I've seen much more of his sense of humor. Anyway, she didn't know about 'Get Smart' and thought I was insane for just giggling for a few minutes. But she said the humming reminded her of his fascination with music. She said he had the most amazing musical memory she had ever known. Heard a song once and could sing it for the first time years later in perfect pitch. Which of course would have been important to her because of the connection between musicality and math. Anyway, I had forgotten the music even after Irina brought it up, even after that concert we all went to, even after hearing Will and my dad talk about all the concerts they go to. I can't believe I had forgotten. Or truthfully, I 'd chosen not to remember." 

"I need to sit down. This is totally changing my perception of Jack. It makes me think we should have had him analyzing those tunes off the Rambaldi music box. It also makes me think, Syd..." 

"About just what my mother's betrayal did to him? Me, too." She looked away. "I have been selfish, really thinking only about what it did to me. But, last night, sitting there, I think for the first time I truly understood what that betrayal took away from him. Everything. Just everything. His wife, his judgment, his belief in himself, his ability to enjoy life...everything." She paused, thinking, then smiled. "And then.... last night he was singing 'Surrey with the Fringe on Top' with Francie in a karaoke bar." 

Vaughn burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Syd, but the very notion..." 

"I know, I almost peed my pants myself. How Will is able to con him into these things, I don't know." 

"Will?" 

"Well, it all started when my dad was late. Will went to get some tunes and ended up showing us my dad's music collection. Every since he moved into my father's about two months ago, he's been talking about this collection. It's huge, amazing. And I started to remember what my mom had said and blurted out something about my dad singing. That's where we got the idea to go to karaoke. When my dad came home yesterday, he was in a really good mood - he must have nailed Sloane again for something yesterday - and Will conned him, somehow, I'll never understand it. Not that we thought any of us would actually get up and sing. Well, maybe Will, he has no inhibitions. But my dad? Never." 

"Well, how did you get him up on stage? I mean if he hasn't sung in twenty years?" 

"You know Will. He's like a dog with a bone sometimes. He just kept badgering him. I know you must think that my dad pushes Will around, but honestly, Will is really good at getting my dad to do things he doesn't really want to do. Meanwhile, I kept saying in my best, whiney, little girl voice, 'Daddy, please? I remember...' and sniffing a little." 

"He didn't buy that?" 

"Nah, but it tugged on the old guilt strings. And Francie and I kept his drink filled. But Will was relentless. And suddenly Jack Bristow's up there singing show tunes." 

"I still can't believe it." 

"Believe it. He even has a little plastic trophy. To commemorate one of the weirdest nights of my life. I have such a headache." 

"Hungover? Maybe the whole scene was just the product of hallucinatory drunkenness?" 

"I wish. No, it's because I was awake for most of the night remembering. And then trying to figure out how Will does it, how he gets my dad to do these things. What's the key? Anyway, what did you want? I've taken up too much time. It's Sunday, you weren't at work, you don't have on a suit." She smiled approvingly at his jeans and tshirt. For a slender guy, he had great arms. For once, she'd like him to walk away first so she had the opportunity to see his butt. Even in that bar, all those months ago, she had been the one to walk away first, with nothing resolved between them. 

"It's no big deal, I just needed you to look at this intel from your last mission. It will take just a minute or two for you to interpret and then you can go." 

"Good, I'm late. Francie and I bet Will that if he was successful in getting my dad up on stage, we'd make and deliver a gourmet brunch this morning over to the 'Will and Jack show.'" 

"Are you still calling them that?" 

"Sure. You should see them together." She stopped and then said quickly, "Give me the intel." 

When she finished and handed it back, giving her interpretation, he said thoughtfully, "You four are spending a lot of time together, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Now that my dad and Will are such good friends, which is weird I know. Will drags him everywhere. Although my dad drags Will to places he'd never go - like men's stores that don't sell corduroy. I'll have to tell you that story some time." She laughed. "But actually, although I'm a little jealous sometimes of their relationship, I am grateful, really, to Will. I feel like I'm finally getting to know my father now." 

"Well, it sounds like he's a fascinating person, once you strip away that mask he's been wearing for twenty years and get him to actually open up." 

Syd was silent for a moment, thinking. "What a good way to put it. He HAS been wearing a mask for twenty years. Maybe he's finally getting some closure now that he's able to look my mother in the eye," Syd said slowly. 

"And maybe you opening up to him a little and whatever it is that Will does for him..." 

"Umm. You know, I was thinking. Do you have any where to go after we leave here?" She asked speaking quickly before she lost her courage.

"No, not really. Why? Aren't you on your way to your dad's house?" 

"Why don't you come with me? I was just thinking...there's tons of boxes here. You could get in one and I could have the attendant help me wheel you out and into my SUV. You can be my books for my dissertation, I can tell him that I really do store them here to perfect the cover. Then I could drive into my dad's garage and you could get out. No one would ever know. You know my dad's house is better than a CIA safe house." 

"That's crazy." 

"Okay, fine. It was just an idea. I thought it would be fun to sit around on a Sunday with the people who are important in my life, with you, and just hang out." 

"No, no, you're right. Why wouldn't it work? Let's go ahead." 


	27. "I hope you have not been leading a double life..." Oscar Wilde

Chapter 27: "I hope you have not been leading a double life, pretending to be wicked and being really good all the time. That would be hypocrisy." (Oscar Wilde) 

"Jack, that's your phone ringing," Will called out from somewhere in the house. 

"Hello?"

"Daddy, it's me. Can you move your car out of the garage? I need to drive mine inside. I have a surprise." 

"Sure, but Francie brought more than enough food, so I hope it's not that." 

"No. It's not. See you in about 15 minutes. Bye." She giggled as she hung up.

What was that smile in her voice about, Jack wondered. 

Francie was unloading one of her two caterer's boxes on the kitchen counter as he came back in from moving his car. "Francie, you brought enough to feed an army. And why are you and Syd doing this anyway?," Jack asked as he yawned his way into the kitchen. 

Francie did a doubletake as she noted that Jack was wearing jeans and a tshirt. Neatly-pressed jeans and heavy-weight silk-blend black tshirt, to be sure, but Jack in jeans? Was the world coming to an end? Would she see him in sneakers next? 

Trying not to laugh at the mental image, Francie answered, "Syd and I promised Will that if he could get you on stage last night, we'd deliver a gourmet brunch this morning." 

"Is that so? He never told me there was a brunch at stake. I still can't believe I did that, got up on stage." Jack walked over to the coffee machine. 

"Try that coffee –“ Francie urged, pointing. “It's a new blend I'm thinking about for the restaurant. But as for last night -- believe it, your little plastic trophy is right up there on the refrigerator. I wish I'd had a camera." 

"I am eternally grateful that you did not. What the people at work would think..." 

"You and Syd spend too much time at work, worrying about work. You're both workaholics of the worst kind. That's why last night was so great. You got to really unwind. How often do you get to do that?" 

"I suppose, but I still can't believe I let the three of you talk me into a karaoke bar of all things." 

Will came in grinning, "Well, it's better than what I originally wanted to do last night, isn't it?" 

"Humph. That is never going to happen." Jack grumped as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"Never going to happen?" Francie asked, smiling. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Jack, look at all the stupid things Will's already conned you into." 

Jack said firmly, "Not this one." 

Francie gave Will a quizzical look. "I wanted to go to a dance club," Will said in response. 

Francie chuckled, "I gotta admit, I don't see it." 

"I don't mean one of those techno dance clubs for kids. We're all too old for that. But I was thinking a jazz type place. We've got two men, two women, there's no reason why not." 

"Forget it, Tippin. Absolutely not going to happen. Ever." Jack shook his head as he sipped his coffee

Will smirked. "But, why not? I mean, we all know, now, that you are musical. And I, for one, know that you can get a good rhythm going when you want to." 

Jack dropped his coffee cup and stared at Will in shock. Had he really said that in front of Francie? Turning towards her, he watched her let out a shriek of laughter and spit out the orange juice she had just sipped. And then she giggled helplessly when she saw the swash of red climb up Jack's face. 

He turned around and walked into the pantry, no doubt to get the mop or possibly, Francie thought, to just hang himself. 

Between giggles, Francie said warningly, "Be careful, Will. Don't push him too hard." 

Will raised his eyebrow and mouthed silently, 'Push him...hard? Mmm.' 

"Don't even think of saying it, Tippin," Jack yelled from the pantry before the words had finished leaving Will’s mouth. 

Francie fell into another paroxysm of laughter. 

"Saying what?" Syd asked as she came in, "Did I miss something?" 

Francie choked on her laughter and began giggling again. 

"Yes, thank God." Jack said as he reentered the room. "What was the surprise, anyway?" 

"Oh, good, did you bring him?" Francie asked. 

"Yes, he's here. He's helping me with a box in the car. Will and Dad, could you help him?" 

"He? Who's he?" Jack asked, knowing the answer. 

"This guy at the bank she's had a crush on," Francie said smugly. "I told her this morning when he called to drag her into work that she should invite him back over here for brunch. There's more than enough food. And I'd like to meet the guy. I only ever saw him the once in that bar. I'd like to see if he's really as 'hot cute' as Syd says he is. I still don't know why she didn't go home with him that night..." 

"Francie! My dad doesn't want to hear stuff like that," Sydney protested. 

"There's so much, so very much I don't want to hear that I've heard this morning." Jack mumbled. Francie giggled again as she took the mop from Jack. 

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking bringing him here?" Jack asked quietly as he made his way over to Syd's SUV. Syd told him of the plan as they walked over. "Well, actually, that's good. Low tech, but good. I'm surprised you haven't thought of it before." 

Syd lowered the back door of the vehicle. Vaughn had already knifed open the tape from within and popped his head out. 

Will laughed, "Vaughn-in-the-box, Syd?" 

"Shh, where's Francie?" Sydney whispered. 

"Don't worry. I left her mopping up the floor and she's still laughing her head off, no doubt," Jack answered. 

"Hey, what happened in there, anyway? There's coffee and juice all over the floor. And your jeans, Dad." Syd told him. And then she thought, "JEANS?" 

"Oh great, I need to change now, thanks to Tippin and his stupid jokes." 

"Hey, Francie thought they were pretty funny," Will protested. 

Jack responded, "You both have the maturity of twelve year olds." 

"That sounds like the Jack Bristow I know," Vaughn whispered like everyone else as he climbed out of the box, "Not like this guy named Jack Bristow that I hear got a standing ovation and a cute little plastic trophy at karaoke last night." 

Jack glowered at Sydney,"You told him? Great, now he'll tell Weiss and next thing I know it will be the front page banner on the Company newsletter." 

Will and Sydney cracked up, while Vaughn just looked confused. Had Jack just made a joke? Jack Bristow made a joke? Now, that would be news worthy of the front page of the Agency newsletter.

Vaughn smiled slowly as he decided to go with the flow. "I can only wish that you didn't already have that security tape pulled. Big money, big money I would have paid to see that. In fact, I could have made big money showing clips to everyone at work. Who did you send? Maybe I can cut a deal," Vaughn laughed. 

Will said, "Oh. I never thought of that. That's why you were on the phone last night when we got home, wasn't it?" 

"Somebody's got to think of this stuff," Jack growled. 

Vaughn looked around the garage, not knowing quite what he expected. After all, Jack wouldn’t keep his torture chamber or his weapons cache right in plain sight in his garage. Then he caught sight of the work area opposite the doorway and his eyes opened wider. “Jack, that’s some set up you’ve got over there...” Vaughn whistled. “That workbench... It must have every tool known to man.”

Will bit his lip and avoided looking at Jack as he quipped. “Yup, every tool known to man has been seen on that workbench. Ouch!” 

“Sorry, I stepped on your foot,” Jack said, with an innocent expression that made Sydney’s eyes narrow.

"Ouch," Vaughn groaned as he got out of the back of the SUV. "Syd, you could have been a little slower going around corners you know. I got pretty banged up back there. My right shoulder and hip are going to have huge bruises on them." 

Will chuckled. "I sympathize, Mike. I've got a bruise on my hip myself that is killing me. You never realize how often you bang your hip on counters, and chairs and whatnot until you get a bruise there...," Will trailed off, thinking he really had to learn to keep his mouth shut. Here we go... 

"What are you talking about Will? When did you get a bruise on your hip?" Jack asked. 

"Oh brother, here he goes. Dr. Bristow," Syd whispered to Vaughn. 

"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked. 

Sydney responded. “Just watch. As Will said once, my father is so protective of the people he cares about, it's ridiculous." 

Vaughn nodded in agreement and whispered back, “Yeah, he may show it in… unusual ways, but he is protective.”

"What are you saying, Syd?" Jack asked suspiciously. She repeated what Will had said. "That's not true, I'm not overprotective." All three snorted. "Give me an example," Jack demanded. 

"Okay, how about when I fell down and scraped my leg in Kashmir and you practically knocked over Irina so that you could be the one to bandage me up? You acted like I had amputated my leg or something." 

"Well...." Jack started. 

Syd snorted, "Well, nothing. Will's right. You're overprotective. Go take a look at his bruise before you torment yourself into an early grave over it. I'll introduce Francie and Michael." 

"May I ask just what name you are going to use for his last name? And how are you going to convince her not to talk about him unless there's a bugkiller around? Or hadn't you thought of that?" Jack whispered harshly as he pulled Will inside. 

Francie looked up from mopping as the two came through the door. 

"Syd will be right in with Michael," Jack offered, willing her not to make any more comments.

"What did you two think of him?" she asked eagerly. 

"Seems nice enough," Jack said with apparent reluctance. 

"Hot cute, I guess," laughed Will. 

"We'll be right back. I need to check Will - he has a bruise, needs some ointment maybe. And I definitely need to change my pants," Jack called out as they went upstairs to the master bathroom. 

“Gee,” Francie said, looking at her watch. “Wonder how long that’ll take? And how can I torment Jack when they return?” She resumed mopping, sighing. She needed her own boyfriend. Maybe Jack knew someone from work?


	28. "Children show their scars like medals. Lovers use them as secrets to reveal..." Leonard Cohen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17

Chapter 28: "Children show their scars like medals. Lovers use them as secrets to reveal. A scar is what happens when the word is made flesh." (Leonard Cohen) 

After Jack changed his pants, he pushed Will into the bathroom and shut the door. "Let me see this bruise." 

"It's nothing, Jack, really I was just trying to make conversation." 

"I'll be the judge of that, let me see." Jack just stared at Will.

Will gave up. Like he had or would ever win a staredown with Jack Bristow anyway. Sighing, he reluctantly shoved his jeans down. Jack frowned when he saw the identical bruises on both sides of Will's front and back hips. 

"Will, what are these? They weren't there last night," Jack asked. Then he looked closer, "Those are my fingers, myhands, aren't they? Why didn't you say anything? I must have been squeezing you so hard. I am sorry," Jack said with his jaw clenched. 

Will stared at him. "I know what you're thinking. You're excoriating yourself for hurting me. That's why I've never said anything before. My bruises always go away quickly and if I'd kept my big mouth shut this morning, then tonight like always you'd never have known..." Oh shit, he should have kept his mouth shut right then. Of course, Jack was going to notice the slip....

"What do you mean, before? I've done this before? Why didn't you tell me? When have I done it?" Jack gently touched the bruise that corresponded to his right index finger.

"Really, I don't even notice when you do it. At the time, I'm usually a little wrapped up in what another part of your body is doing, " Will laughed to try and lighten the moment. 

"When have I done it before? Tell me." 

"I..., alright. You do it, sometimes, most times, when you are getting ready to go on a mission," Will explained. "That's how I can usually tell when to worry. The harder you hold me the night before, the more dangerous the mission is. Then the bruises are thumb on front, fingers on back because..." 

"Because we are face to face," Jack said quietly, looking away, before saying flatly, "But these bruises are the reverse." 

"Yes, when something happens like last night. When we are someplace and some woman hits on me or tries to flirt." 

"I didn't even realize..." Jack trailed off with a grimace on his face. 

"The pattern? That when you are feeling possessive you feel the need to - conquer? Take me?" 

"Great, there's a pattern." 

"Hey, I know you like to be unpredictable. But when you are jealous or insecure or just in a certain mood, well, actually you are unpredictable, Jack," Will laughed. "After all, I never know where you are going to grab me and what I am going to be bent over - the table, the counter, the bed, remember the sofa in the apartment was the perfect height? Or remember that time we didn't even make it into the house and we did it on the workbench in your garage? Remember?"

Suddenly, the tension in the room became sexual. "God, yes, that was the most amazing..." Jack groaned, but the sound was stopped by Will's mouth as their passion fed on each other and the memories of that incident. 

 

Flashback begins:  
As they had driven home from the sports bar Will liked, Will had touched Jack’s leg lightly. Not deigning to look over at him, Jack pushed Will’s hand away and continued driving, looking straight ahead. 

Will looked out the side window struggling not to smile. Jack had indeed seen that woman coming on to him when he had gone up to the bar to get refills on their drinks. Counting to himself, he reached fifty, then turned back toward Jack and reached his hand out again as he said softly, “Jack? Is something the matter?” Jack pushed his hand away again and stared out the window as he drove.

Counting to twenty-five, Will laughed to himself as he remembered Syd’s advice that it was better to provoke Jack than let him remain quiet. Somehow he didn’t think this was what she’d had in mind, he decided, as he smoothed his hand down the length of Jack’s thigh, stopping at his knee. “I don’t know, Jack. Seems like you’re having one of your... snit fits.”

Jack’s head jerked to the right to stare at Will. “Snit fit? Snit fit? I don’t even know what a snit fit would constitute and whatever it is, I’m surely not having one. Now, get your hand ---” And with a tighter grip this time, he picked up Will’s hand from his knee and flung it aside. “Off of me. Now.”

Will grinned to himself in the darkness as he counted to twelve this time. Provoking Jack was... so rewarding. This time he reached his hand out and slowly moved it up and down Jack’s bare forearm and asked, “Do you want to talk about something? I’m always willing to talk---”

“No!” Jack growled. “If you want my opinion, you talk too damn much to begin with---”

“Oh, but — and do correct me if I’m wrong---” Will paused when Jack snorted, but Will forbore from pointing out that Jack had not pushed Will’s hand away this time. He slowly began moving his hand up over Jack’s upper arm and onto his shoulder as he continued. “Isn’t it true that you seem to... like, shall we say, when I use my talent for words at certain times?”

“This would not be one of those times,” Jack said slowly, as Will’s hand began to unbutton the top button of his polo shirt. Then he shook his head and once again pushed Will’s hand away. “Do you mind? I’m trying to drive.”

“Jack, you can load a gun, shoot it and probably do surgery while driving a car. Probably all while doing it in reverse. So, don’t give me some story that my hand on your thigh is distracting.”

“Your hand is a lot more distracting than some gun,” Jack muttered, then clamped his lips shut.

Quickly moving his hand back onto Jack’s thigh and sliding it inward, Will said softly, “Why? Does this feel like this is in danger of going off precipitously?” 

Jack’s mouth dropped open for a second. Then he clamped it shut and pushed Will’s hand away again. “Are you insane?”

“No. But I am having fun.” Lots of fun. Because pushing Jack to explode, in any form possible, was one of his great enjoyments in life. He may have lost a tooth or two in Taipei, but seeing Jack’s head — whichever one — about to combust made life good.

“I’m not!” Then Jack firmed his lips together and said in a flat tone, “You’re .... annoying me.”

“That’s a shame. Because I am truly enjoying this....” Will said, not attempting to hide his smile this time, as he once again slid his hand over Jack’s hip and then downward.

“You’re what?” Jack asked, as this time he slowly shoved Will’s hand away, back onto Will’s own leg. His fingers lingering there for a second, Jack looked over and raised his eyebrows. “Will....” Jack began as he turned the final corner into their driveway too quickly.

“Oh, yeah,” Will said softly, pushing his own hand down over himself. “I’m enjoying this.” Then watching Jack’s eyes dilate slightly, Will shook his head. Clearly he had not pushed far enough if the only reaction was a tiny dilation that anyone else might not have even noticed. “But...” He said, unbuttoning the top button of his jeans and then beginning to push the zipper down, “I bet you’d enjoy this even more. Wouldn’t you?”

“I swear, if you don’t stop it....” Jack trailed off, obviously losing his train of thought, as Will pushed his hand inside his open jeans. If Will stopped it, he would kill him, Jack thought, as he felt the muscles of his thighs tighten at the sight of Will’s hand disappearing.

“What? What will you do?” Will asked as he began to rub Jack’s thigh with his free hand.

“You’re about to find out,” Jack said tersely and slammed the car into position in the garage and hit the garage door button. Will took his hands back and waited as Jack keyed in the security code for the garage from his remote control that he kept in his pocket.

“Oh? How so?” Will asked as the garage door closed completely and both men unclipped their safety belts. “Show me.”

“Gladly,” Jack said and slid his hand around the back of Will’s neck and pulled him closely so swiftly that Will could only gasp in surprise. Occasionally he forgot how quickly Jack could move. Jack bent forward, opening his mouth and then stopped so closely to Will’s mouth that only a breath could have passed between their lips. Closing his eyes and waiting eagerly, Will gasped again as Jack slowly bit his lower lip and then sucked it into his mouth. Then lifting his lips, he pressed them against Will’s, angling then reangling their mouths, pressing and licking and sucking until Will’s head fell back, supported only by Jack’s hand on his neck. 

When Jack finally lifted his mouth to begin nipping his way down Will’s neck, Will opened his eyes. Jack pulled back and asked softly, “Are you done pushing me?”

“Do you want me to be done pushing you? Or do you just want to... push me...” Will asked, cupping Jack through his pants. “Like usual? I don’t mind.”

Jack laughed. “You don’t mind? I don’t think it’s your mind that’s making the decisions.” Then sliding his hand into Will’s open jeans, Jack stopped. “You are ready, aren’t you?”

“No....Yes….” Will closed his eyes momentarily as Jack’s hand resumed its movement. Then remembered and opened them quickly. Meeting the heat and emotion in Jack’s eyes with his own, he said huskily.”It’s all there just waiting for you. It’s yours. Do you want it?”

“Do you?” Jack asked as he took Will’s hand and rubbed it rhythmically onto his own hard cock. In the next instant he fastened his lips to Will’s just as Will gasped in surprise and desire and stroked his tongue inside Will’s mouth over and over again. Lifting his head, Jack lightly bit Will’s lower lip again and asked, “Do you want it?” Because god knew, he did. And soon. “Do you? Want it? Want me?”

“Yes...” Will said, pushing back and opening his car door, missing Jack’s smirk as he walked to the front of the car. He waited a few moments, then clenched his hands together and walked around to the driver’s side. 

“What are you waiting for? Get out of the car,” Will said tersely as he opened Jack’s car door. ‘Let’s get inside.”

Jack sat there and shrugged. “No.” Then smiled. Knowing he was popping Will’s little plan.

“What?” Gaping at Jack, Will asked again, "What?"

“I said no.”

Will gritted his teeth. Why had he thought this might prove easy? Because he was an idiot.

“What’s the matter? Can’t think of a way to make me?” Jack challenged Will.

Will stood there, staring at Jack and smiled. Ha. He backed up until he was standing directly in front of the garage’s work bench. Then looking at Jack, meeting his gaze, he began to slowly unbutton his shirt, then his cuffs. The cuffs were not strictly necessary, but.. Seeing the heat in Jack’s gaze begin to flare as he took his time, he recalculated. Apparently, they were necessary. Beginning to push his shirt off his shoulders, he stopped and looked at Jack’s intense expression. Bending over he pushed off his shoes and then stood up and finished unzipping his jeans. 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “I’m waiting to see a reason to get out of this car.” Whatever the hell Will was trying to do tonight... he was willing to play along. But if Will bent over one more time, he was not going to be responsible.

Will grinned. “One big reason, I bet.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Jack smiled. “But...” he waved a hand in Will’s direction. “Do carry on. Don’t let my skepticism stop you.”

“I need some... motivation,” Will noted.

"Hmm. How about....” Jack swung his legs out of the car and put his feet firmly on the floor of the garage. Spreading his legs, he rubbed his thighs with his hands and then began to draw them inwardly, watching Will’s face lose its humor and grow more intense. Cupping himself with his hands, he groaned himself seeing the heat in Will’s eyes. His eyes... he thought, he could get lost... He cleared his throat. “I’m waiting. Impatiently, I admit.”

Will’s eyes widened at the admission. Tearing his shirt off he tossed it aside. Swiftly pushing his jeans down he kicked them aside. Leaning against the work bench, he looked into Jack’s eyes and waited. When Jack’s gaze traveled the length of his body, Will began to move his hands across his own skin, coming ever close to the hard thrust of his cock, but never quite touching it.

Until finally Jack licked his lips in that slow way that always drove Will insane, when without thought Will put his hands on himself and began to stroke. Jack put his index finger on his lower lip and rubbed it back and forth, spreading the wetness from his tongue around until Will felt his legs begin to tremble. That mouth... one day he’d find a way to resist it... But why the hell would he do that? He wondered, beginning to touch himself with firmer fingers when Jack slowly slid his finger into his own mouth for a moment.

Will groaned and stopped his hands. “So... ready to get out of the car yet, Jack? Don’t you want to lead the way... inside the house? Or are you waiting for me to come... over there and get you?”

“You smartass,” Jack growled as he got out of the car, slammed the door and began to walk slowly, too slowly Will thought, toward him.

“I don’t think the intelligence of my ass is what interests you about it right now,” Will quipped.

“No,” Jack said flatly. “Turn around. Now.” But then he negated his words by reaching for Will with both hands and pulling him close. Sliding both arms around Will, he bent forward and captured his mouth, as one hand slid up to the back of Will’s neck to hold him in place and the other hand slid down to cup Will’s ass and pull him into the vee of his legs. Rubbing up against Jack, Will groaned into Jack’s mouth.

Jack pulled back and took a deep breath as they stared at each other. “So...” Jack said trying for control. “I’m out of the car,” he shrugged as they stood there, both of them breathing heavily. “You’ve proven you can get me out of the car. You’ve proven you can get me to you. What else do you have to prove tonight?”

“Prove to me how much you want me,” Will said softly, looking into Jack’s eyes and reaching for him, began to pull down Jack’s pants’ zipper and reaching one hand in, took Jack's cock out and held it, feeling the pulse beating in his palm. “Prove that it’s as much as I want you. As much as I love you.”

Taking Will’s shoulders in his hands, Jack drew him close for one last kiss, before turning him around to face the work bench. 

Will stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Here?” he asked incredulously.

“Here.” Jack bent his head and bit Will’s shoulder. “I can’t wait.” Moving his mouth to Will’s neck, he asked huskily, “Can you?”

“No....” Will moaned and put his hands on the flat surface and waited. Grabbing Will’s hips in his hands, Jack pulled Will’s body slowly back toward him. When Will could feel just the tip of Jack’s cock against the seam of the buttocks, he tried to press back, but Jack’s hands held him still.

“Jack.. What the hell...”

Jack said nothing, merely leaned down and lightly nipped Will’s shoulder as he slowly slide his hands from Will’s hips, then down over his buttocks. Pressing back into Jack’s hands, Will moaned. Then moaned again as Jack inserted one knee between his legs and nudged them apart. Jack slowly stroked one hand down and under, cupping Will’s balls from behind as his other hand moved forward and began to firmly stroke Will’s cock. Will groaned. 

“Open your legs wider for me,” Jack murmured in Will’s ear, making him shiver even as he complied. Making him shiver again, as the roughness of Jack’s pants and the silkiness of Jack’s boxers pressed against the heat of his own skin. He hissed in a breath, feeling... as though he’d accomplished something tonight. He might be nude physically, but Jack’s willingness to do this, in such haste, in the garage.... was a new level of intimacy, had stripped away a layer of control for which he had only hoped.

“Don’t you want it, Will? Don’t you?” Jack asked as he pressed his arousal into Will’s buttocks.

Surrendering, Will nodded as he pressed back into Jack. “God, yes.”

“Then show me.” Jack urged, as his hands teased and taunted Will’s cock.

“How? Anything, anything.” Will felt his head spin as Jack’s hands kept moving, as his cock kept pressing into him, as his mouth began to lick and suck at his neck. Oh god, not...there. Oh yes, please, right...there, he thought in a daze.

“Come for me,” Jack whispered in his ear, then lightly bit the skin under the ear.

“But I wanted....” Will protested halfheartedly.

“You can do it twice. And I don’t have any lubricant, so I want to use---”

“I don’t care, just do me.”

“No, I don’t want to hurt you... I’m...” He paused. “Pleasure only. Pleasure....” Jack began to thrust against Will again, as he hands picked up the same rhythm. “Let me give you pleasure.” 

Will nodded. Sliding one hand up and over Will’s body, Jack shuddered. Will sucked in a breath as he felt it against him. Then sucked in another breath as Jack’s right hand reached his chest and began to brush fingertips against his nipple.

Swiftly taking Jack’s hand in his, Will brought it up to his mouth and before Jack knew what he was about, took the index finger and sucked it into his mouth.

“Willlll....” Jack moaned. Will nodded to himself. One of these days he would find a way.... To give Jack what he wanted. What Will wanted. But... he groaned as he felt Jack’s slow, careful cadence give way to a wilder, less controlled rhythm, as he pushed his cock against Will’s buttocks. As Will sucked Jack’s finger, he pushed himself into Jack’s hand on his cock with the forward movement of his body and into the hardness behind him also teasing and taunting him, with every backward movement. “Will, god, you feel so good. Come for me.”

“It’s too... much,” Will gasped as he felt himself begin to lose control at Jack’s words. 

“How can it be too much?” Jack asked. Then Jack moved both hands to Will, one hand stroking and rubbing the early wetness around and around while the other stroked the tautness underneath. “Do you know how hard you are, Will? Can you tell how close you are? I can... And I can’t wait to be inside you. Come, come. Do it for me.”

With a soft groan, Will let go and leaned back against Jack as his hands took care of him. Catching his breath as Jack soothed him with soft nips against his shoulder, Will finally stood. “Jack... your turn,” he said softly, pressing his buttocks back against Jack. Then moved away to give Jack room.

Will turned his head to watch as Jack smoothed Will’s come over his own cock and then shifted his legs further apart to allow Jack to stroke the wetness over and around his opening. He nodded as Jack looked up. “Do it. Now.” And he leaned over the work bench and bent forward.

As Jack slid inside, they both groaned. Jack bit his lip, while Will said, “Finally. I can’t wait, every time... I want you close to me... Jack...”

“Will....I...” He put his hands on Will’s hips and pulled him as close as he dared, as his body began to take over. Gasping, he tried to control his movements, tried to... What was he trying to do? This felt... He stifled a groan as his body thrust forward, seeking....

“Harder,” Will called out.

Jack groaned as his fingers dug into Will’s hips as he tried to control the movements of Will’s body, “You always say that.”

“I always want that. Want you. Harder. More.” Will felt Jack groan against his back and pressed his body into Jack’s. Moving himself, he said softly, “I want it. You. Give it to me.”

Jack paused and Will held his breath, then let it out as Jack’s hands gripped his hips even harder and his body began to move more roughly against him.

“Jack...Yesss. That’s it. Harder.” Will moaned involuntarily when Jack’s left hand left Will’s hip and moved down to his cock and began stroking it again in rhythm to the movements of their bodies.

“What?” Jack groaned, trying to control himself even as his body pushed and pushed. He wanted to be close to Will, he wanted.... This was... this was.. Will was right. Tonight was too much... “Will, I can’t....”

“Stop holding back. I’m yours.”

“You...”

“Yes. Take me, take me. Now.”>

“Yes,” Jack said softly and they both surrendered to each other.

Standing there, both of them breathing heavily, Will felt his heart stop when Jack softly kissed the back of his neck in that spot he seemed to love. Jack had never done that before. This intensity tonight had unlocked something, just as Will had hoped. Then he stopped thinking momentarily as Jack lifted his lips and he replaced them with his fingers. He lightly curled his hand around the side of Will’s neck and brushed his thumb back and forth against the vein that pulsed so fast against the skin. 

Jack took a breath and said quietly, “Will, I.... Are you alright?”

“I love you too, Jack,” Will whispered. Even more softly, he added, “You’ve proven everything you need to tonight.” Turning his head, he kissed Jack’s palm. Then stood there quietly, enjoying the warmth against his back and legs as Jack rested his head against Will’s shoulder and nodded.

Flashback ends

 

 

“That was unexpected,” Will remembered with a grin.

“This... is unexpected,” Jack noted quietly, as his hand touched Will’s hair. "This path is unexpected, but..."

“But... not unwelcome?”

“Of course not,” Jack spoke swiftly, seeing the hint of anxiety in Will's blue eyes. "Of course not."

“That’s not what you thought at first.”

“No. But, you can’t deny that at first you tried to resist -- in your mind-- too.”

“No, I can’t. " Then Will grinned. "But I was quicker on the uptake than you---”

“Tippin, I think we’ve demonstrated beyond a shadow of a doubt that you’re always quicker on the uptake. You need more self control.”

Will burst out laughing. Then said, still smiling, “Answer me. How we feel -- is this unwelcome?”

“Must we, must we talk about---”


	29. Friends are as companions on a journey..."

Chapter 29: "Friends are as companions on a journey, who ought to aid each other to persevere in the road to a happier life." (Pythagoras) 

“Jack, try this new crab puff—“ Francie urged, pointing toward a chafing dish.

“No.”

“But... you always try the new dishes for me.”

“And why is that, anyway?” Jack asked grumpily. “How did that happen?”

There, Vaughn thought as he stood in the living room waiting for Sydney to return from the downstairs bathroom, that was more like the Jack he knew. Not the guy in the garage making a joke. Or the man who had come down the stairs next to Tippin, the two of them clearly smiling at some private joke. Vaughn would love to know what Tippin had said to make Jack smile. And not one of those little upturns of the lips that usually meant sarcasm was imminent, but a full and natural smile that -- come to think of it -- he had never actually seen before. And his face hadn’t even cracked. Vaughn's forehead wrinkled, approximately 6 wrinkles this time. What was it he had said earlier to Syd…. ‘Whatever it is that Will does for him?’ What in the world could it be, anyway? What kind of humor did it take to make Jack smile like that?

“Well,” Francie was explaining. “Sydney’s taste seems to change with her wardrobe. Will, as we all know, will eat anything. So, you’re the best judge. Will is always telling us how picky you are about food, what goes into your mouth.”

“Is he?” Jack asked calmly, while setting his coffee cup down on the counter with a snap.

“Yeah, Jack. I told her how you won’t eat sushi because you don’t like putting that kind of raw meat in your mouth.”

Francie said nothing that Vaughn could hear, then excused herself to dart into the pantry. Banging things around in there for a few moments, she finally emerged and avoiding looking at either Will or Jack, began again just as Vaughn and Sydney entered the room. “Jack, c’mon. Just try one.”

“You must be delusional to think that I’d—“

“I count on you to try my new recipes, you know that---”

“No.”

“Dad!” Sydney said impatiently as she handed a plate to Vaughn and they began making selections from the warming dishes on the counter. “What’s the big deal? Just try it. Stop driving Francie crazy.”

Francie narrowed her eyes and sighed in resignation. 

Jack shrugged. “No. You know I don’t like seafood in breakfast—“

As Jack spoke Francie and Sydney both gave Will a look. Vaughn stopped fussing with his own plate to wonder what that signal had been. 

Will immediately finished chewing something – who knew, Vaughn thought, the guy would clearly eat anything in sight – and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder – Wait. He put his hand on Jack’s shoulder? He what? Vaughn shook his head and tried to pay attention.

“Jack, c’mon. Try it.” Will urged, patting Jack’s shoulder. Now he was patting Jack’s shoulder, Vaughn thought incredulously. Who patted Jack’s… anything? Was he the only one who thought this was… unusual?

“I said, I—“

“But you won’t really know until you try it.”

“I already know I don’t like seafood in breakfast—“

“You said you didn’t like pizza for breakfast,” Will pointed out. “And yet the other morning—“

“That was because you’d eaten everything else in the house!” Jack protested. “What do you do – get up at 3am and just eat your way from one end —“ 

Jack broke off as Will leaned forward and whispered so that no one else could hear, “No, you won’t let me, remember? So, I have to sublimate somehow and food—“ Jack bit his lip, then looking over his shoulder at Will, rolled his eyes and the two of them burst out laughing. 

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait, WAIT! Jack was laughing? This was.... Wow. Vaughn looked over at Syd and Francie. They were both smiling indulgently, as if this were perfectly normal behavior. But it WASN’T! Jack was laughing. He’d been smiling earlier. And Will had touched him. On the shoulder, which was no big deal. Except that it was Jack Bristow’s shoulder. Who touched Jack? No one. No one touched Jack. And now Jack was laughing? Laughing. Huh? 

Vaughn poured himself some more coffee, caffeinated this time. “Syd....” Vaughn began, elbowing his non-girlfriend in the ribs. “Um, you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Oh, Will’s just conning my dad into doing something. It’s no big deal. I told you before, he always does that.”

“But....”

Francie walked over and tugged on Jack’s sleeve. Wait. Now Francie was doing it? Touching Jack? What was next... Would Syd... Sure enough, Sydney went over and tapped her father’s cheek. Okay, Vaughn decided, feeling his forehead lose a few wrinkles, clearly he had not been listening when Sydney had been explaining the differences in her father. But still...

“C’mon, Dad....” She picked up a crab puff and held it up. “Try it. “Really, Jack. Are you afraid of a teeny tiny crab puff?” Will scoffed as he stepped back and picked up a cup of coffee.

“I am not going to rise to that bait,” Jack said, glancing at Will, who merely raised his eyebrows and then looked down into his coffee cup, a small smile on his lips. Vaughn tilted his head, trying to see better, that look on Will’s face for a second there... Francie bit her lip again and Sydney kept waving the puff around.

“Then I’m going to keep talking,” Will threatened. “And you know I can do it. I can talk forever about food. And crab puffs. I like crab puffs. Crab puffs with this puff pastry – Fran, do tell us just how you make this light, fluffy pastry. It must take forever.”

“Oh, forever. In fact, I could demonstrate. We could all spend the morning learning how to make puff pastry. Wouldn’t that be fun?”

“I am not going to —“

“Jack. Just eat the damn thing.” Will said. “I’ll just keep on harassing you until—“

“Fine!” 

Sydney took the opportunity to stuff the puff in her father’s mouth, while he glared at her. He chewed and swallowed, then picked up his cup of coffee and drank. Standing there, he looked around and smiled. Took another sip. Waited. Vaughn suppressed a grin of his own as he watched Francie’s foot tap faster and faster.

“Well?” She finally exploded.

“Well... what?” Jack asked calmly as he took another sip of coffee.

“What did you think?” Francie closed her mouth and then held up her hand. “Wait. Do not, do not say,” she deepened her voice. “Think about what?”

“Why would I say that?”

“To drive me crazy?”

“Ah, well, then. Think about what?”

“About the crab puff!”

“What about it?”

“Did you like it?”

“Compared to what?”

“Compared to... other crab puffs!”

“Francie, I don’t eat crab puffs, so I have nothing with which to compare it.”

“Okay. Then. Compare it to... some other puff.”

“I’m not a puff kinda guy, Francie. I’m not even too enamored of cream puffs.”

“No, I imagine not,” Francie said. “Too sweet.”

Will whispered in Jack’s ear, “Yeah, I see you as more of a cream horn kinda guy. Sucking out the cream and all...” Only years of training kept Jack from allowing the shock to surface, then the laughter.

“Tippin.....” he muttered. Then looking at the group, he suggested, “Are we done in here, how about getting our plates and going into the living room?”

As everyone gathered their plates, Vaughn rubbed his chin as he tried to examine Jack’s poker face. Sydney sidled up to him and elbowed him as she said, “See. I told you my dad was different these days. Will can really get him going, can’t he?”

“Yeah. I guess so. But Syd, don’t you think the way they joke around—“

“Oh. They have their little private jokes. Just like I do with Francie or Will or you.”

“But, how do you feel about—“

“Vaughn, what’s the big deal, really? I’m glad my father has a friend like Will to loosen him up, get him out of that... well,” she laughed. “Box he was in? You know what it’s like to be in a box, what a relief it was to pop out? I think that’s how my father feels these days.”

“But isn’t it odd that Will of all people....”

“What’s the big deal? We’ve talked about this before. They seem to have a lot in common. Like you and Weiss—“

“Michael, Sydney? Are you joining us or just going to stay in the kitchen and exchange meaningful glances?” Jack asked abruptly from the doorway.

“I’m a big fan of the meaningful glance myself,” Will added, his eyes laughing from over Jack’s shoulder as he munched on an apple. “C’mon, guys, let’s see one.”

“Is he always like this?” Vaughn asked rolling his eyes.

“Like what?” Francie inquired.

“Annoying.”

“Yes!” Jack, Sydney and Francie called out.

“Well, one should work to one’s strengths, I always say,” Will shrugged and went into the living room to sit down.

“You don’t say that!” Sydney called out as she followed. “Dad says that.”

“I forget who says what sometimes,” Francie admitted.


	30. “You can observe a lot just by watching.” (Yogi Berra)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R

Chapter 30: “You can observe a lot just by watching.” (Yogi Berra)

As they entered the living room Vaughn automatically noted the placement of people, surprised to see that Jack was seated on the couch. On the end to be sure, with Will next to him and Francie on the other side of Will. But... he would have expected Jack to seat himself alone in a chair. Hmm. 

Maybe he was just overanalyzing this. It was just a group of friends having a brunch together on a Sunday morning, he told himself. Lighten up. That was it, he decided, just let it go. He relaxed as the conversation flowed around from sports to politics to Will’s teasing comments as he smiled over at Jack about Jack’s museum of clothing to a new tv Francie wanted to buy to... 

Hold on. 

Will was teasing. 

Jack. 

About clothing. 

Will was teasing Jack about clothing? 

There was something so... And with a look on Will's face for a second there, just a fleeting second. Maybe he was imagining.. But.. What the hell... Vaughn shook his head again and drank his coffee. He needed more caffeine. 

Standing up from his seat on the couch, Will patted both Francie and Jack’s knees as he asked, “Does anyone want anything while I get up?” 

Wait. 

A. 

Freakin’. 

Minute! 

Vaughn wanted to yell. Had Will just patted Jack on the knee? Was he the only one who had noticed that?

Vaughn missed the answers to Will’s offer and automatically shook his head as he replayed the moment in his mind’s eye. Absently watching Will return from the kitchen, he equally absently watched Jack stand up and announce that he was going to bring the coffee pot back in the room. In the absolute normality of the moment, he began to wonder if he had really seen Will pat Jack on the knee? 

On the knee? 

Which was part of the leg? 

Which was part of Jack Bristow? 

No, he must have mis... seen it. 

That was it. 

Sydney leaned over and whispered, “Aren’t you glad you’re not sitting next to Will?”

“Huh?”

“I saw you noticed how touchy feely Will is.... But he doesn’t mean anything by it. That’s just his way.”

“Okay, whatever you say.” Vaughn stared at her, thinking of all of her comments earlier today. Was this part of the Will and Jack show? He was beginning to think he was seeing more of that show than he was meant to. “I think I need... some more crab puffs,” Vaughn said and stood up.

“At least you like them,” Francie muttered.

“Sure, wonderful,” Vaughn mumbled as he walked into the kitchen after Jack. He stopped when he saw Jack reach up to the top of the refrigerator and take the little plastic trophy in his hand. He shook his head and replaced it and turned around with a grin.

“That was one of the... most ridiculous moments I’ve ever---” Jack began, shaking his head. “I really can’t wait to destroy that tape.”

Startled by the grin, by the casual attitude -- once again a Jack he had never seen before, Vaughn blurted out, “Jack... I... It’s none of my business—“

“Usually when people start a sentence that way they learn it would be to their benefit to stop right there.” Jack sighed. Michael Vaughn seemed incapable of learning that lesson.

“But...I... Will touched your knee.” Vaughn blurted it out, then cringed. A wise person did not blurt out anything around Jack Bristow.

“So?” Jack walked over to the counter and grabbed the coffeepot.

“And your shoulder. Twice.”

“So?” Jack began to walk past Vaughn into the living room.

“Well, it seems to me that...” Vaughn stopped. His instincts had told him.. But then again, his other instincts were telling him to just shut up. Now. While he was still alive.

“Well, it seems to me that I’ve seen your friend Eric Weiss touch your shoulder or knee on occasion too. Or am I hallucinating?”

“Oh.” Vaughn nodded. “I suppose that’s true.” And also true was that none of this was really his business anyway, he thought. But Sydney’s comments earlier this morning combined with what he had seen today.... “I guess I just saw something that doesn’t...”

“I would guess that Sydney needs to cut a few air holes in that box the next time since you seem to have been deprived of oxygen for too long this morning,” Jack said shortly and stared at Vaughn until the younger man dropped his eyes and nodded. 

Inwardly he groaned. He felt so...stupid. He was lucky Jack hadn’t ripped his face off for that insinuation. He should have never said a word. But he had been so surprised, it had just popped out.

As Vaughn sat down next to Sydney, she looked from him to her father and whispered, “Did the two of you just have a fight?”

“How can you tell? Jack looks the same as always. Unreadable.”

“But you’re not. You’re looking at him like you’re afraid he’s gonna rip your face off any second.”

“I said something...stupid,” Vaughn admitted grudgingly, hoping Sydney would not ask just what he had said.

“Great!” Sydney said sarcastically. “We were having a fun time and you felt compelled to say something stupid. Great move.”

“Sorry!”

“Well, find a way to make up with him. I want you two to get along,” Sydney urged just as Francie’s cell phone rang.

“Jack... I see you have a chess board in here. I assume you play?” Vaughn asked, trying for a neutral topic of conversation as Francie left the room to take a call on her cell phone from the restaurant.

“Yes. But not for a long time. Will doesn’t like it and—“

Sydney bit her lip, then interrupted, “I could come over and play chess with you, Dad. If you want.”

Jack’s face brightened and he smiled so broadly that Vaughn felt he should look away from the obvious happiness in it. “That would be wonderful, sweetheart. Wonderful. I’d much rather play you than Arvin.”

“You played with him?” Vaughn asked.

Jack shrugged. “Of course. He’s, he was my oldest friend. A good chess player, as you might imagine. But....”

Vaughn’s head snapped up and he asked, “But you always have a game of some kind going with him, don’t you?” Jack shrugged. Vaughn looked at him carefully. There had been only very minor games, holding patterns, lately. Pawn moves in Jack’s game. So... Hmm. “What game is this? What are you playing? You’re up to something...“

“Michael.” Jack’s brows rose. Vaughn understood the reprimand for what it was when Jack spoke softly, “I only play one game. Or rather, I only play one game for keeps.” He broke off as Francie reentered the room.

Will asked quickly, “All’s well at Lunch today?”

“Yeah. I just had a bus boy call in sick. Will – would you fill in?”

“Are you insane? I’m never doing that again. That was hard work.”

“Ah, that’s right...” Sydney cooed, getting up to pat Will on the cheek. “And poor fragile baby here has a bruise.”

“Will,” Vaughn asked, trying to find another neutral topic of conversation, noting the noncommital glances Jack was sending his way. “What about your hip? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, you never said,” Sydney noted as she sat back down in her chair. “And you were in there for a long time with Dad.”

"Oh, you know Jack," Will shrugged. Then added, in Vaughn’s direction, “No, wait, I guess you don’t know Jack. That way.”

If possible, Jack’s face grew more deadpan than usual.

"Oh yeah. Dr. Bristow in action," Francie said sarcastically, although she looked like she might burst out laughing any minute. 

Syd giggled, "See Dad - that's exactly what I said!" 

Francie began to reminisce as they all began to finish off their food, "Syd, remember that time you fell out of the tree at my house and it was your nanny's day off, so my mom called your dad? Remember he drove into the yard so fast he almost hit my parents' car and plowed right through my mom's roses?" 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Remember how he was yelling at your mom for not watching us better?" Sydney laughed.

“I do not yell,” Jack protested. “I merely, on occasion, perhaps, when it appears that someone is not paying sufficient attention, raise my voice.”

“I believe that is the definition of yelling, Jack,” Will commented, his mouth half full. Jack gave him a frown and Will shrugged.

Well, wasn’t that interesting, Vaughn thought. When Jack gave junior agents that frown, everyone scrambled. But Tippin just shrugged? And now he was just looking down at his plate, which was empty – apparently to his surprise. He got up and began to go around the couch into the kitchen for more food. Did Will ever stop eating, Vaughn wondered.

Francie continued. "And then my mom was telling him all about these superhero escapades you would rig up in our back yard or yours, when your nanny was taking a nap. I can still see how white his face was when my mom was talking about the time you rigged up that wire between the garage and the house and proceeded to---." 

Jack covered his face with his hands, "Stop it. I can't relive it. She's was 7 years old at the time. I still don't know how you survived your own childhood, Syd, really I don't. And why is it I let you all come over here to harass me anyway? Remind me, someone." 

Will laughed and stopping behind Jack, reached over and squeezed Jack’s shoulders with both hands. Vaughn felt his mouth drop open. Okay, he already knew that Tippin was one of those... touchy-feely kinda guys, but....What the hell! He looked around but neither Syd nor Francie seemed surprised. 

Will said, bending forward toward Jack who was still shaking his head, “C’mon, Jack. You know you love having us all here, even if we do tease you to death.”

“Not us, Will. It’s you who teases Jack,” Francie commented, shaking her head and giving Sydney a... look of some sort. “You’re the one who can get away with it. Not me.”

“Tease... Jack?” Vaughn parroted. What the hell was this? 

Then Jack looked up and shrugged off Will’s hands and said to Vaughn, “Do you see what... oddness you’ve stepped into, Michael? A bit different than you might have imagined from seeing Sydney and hearing her stories at the bank.”

“Yes, Michael,” Francie agreed. “Jack is right. Sydney may have not given you an accurate impression of her father. He’s actually.. alright.”

Jack said dryly, running a hand through his hair until it was a mess, “You slay me, Fran, with these compliments. Wait — do you have any more food left?”

Will, Sydney and Francie cracked up at Jack’s near perfect mimicry of Will.

Okay, Vaughn decided, maybe he was overreacting. Yeah, that was it. There was nothing... odd in that moment when Will had squeezed Jack’s shoulders. No. He was seeing things, feeling a... vibe that was clearly just a figment— And then he remembered Jack’s comments about him and Weiss and he shuddered and closed his mind away from that area of inquiry.

Sydney sat there, quiet for a moment as she pondered this morning, that had turned into early afternoon. What was Vaughn so... watchful about today? He kept looking at her father and Will as if there was something to see. When... she shook her head, he was imagining things that did not exist. And... what about her? That reminiscence of Francie’s had made her wonder if her risky behavior as a kid may have played some small part in Jack's decision to enroll her in his Project Christmas. If you knew your child's mother was really a spy and that child was engaging in death-defying physical acts while pretending to be a superhero.... She'd think about it later. This was a prime opportunity to find out more about Vaughn. "So Michael, were you as stupid as I was as a kid? Did you give your mother white hair or were you a good boy?" 

“Speaking of good boys....” Francie interjected. “Sydney and I made all this food, so we think it’s the boys’ turn to clean up.”

Jack nodded. “Sure. Thanks you two for this brunch, it was wonderful.” He picked up some cups and Will grabbed a tray. Beginning to walk into the kitchen, he stopped in the doorway and with a wink at Francie added, “Even the crab puffs.”

“You liked them? Ha! You did like them!” Francie called out. “You little snot!”

“Payback,” Will said, shrugging as he followed Jack into the kitchen.

“Payback for what?” Sydney asked confused. “Did I miss something?”

Rolling her eyes, Francie gestured at Vaughn. “You too. All the boys have to help.”

Vaughn nodded and grabbed some of the detritus and went toward the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen just as he heard a tray crash to the floor, Vaughn stopped dead at the look on Will’s face as he gazed at Jack. Jack stood leaning against the refrigerator with an incredibly smug look on his face. Well, he’d certainly seen that smug look before… like the time Jack had sat across from him at that Chinese restaurant after throwing him into a wall. But… he bet he hadn't been looking at Jack the way Will was… Or had been in that split second before he realized that Vaughn was standing there. Will had looked up just a fraction of a second too late, his face changing from … 

Vaughn swallowed. Now he knew what he had been seeing all day. That brief unmasked look on Will’s face was not the way someone looked at a friend. That gaze had held need and love and... everything wrapped up into one fraction of a second. That’s what that look was. Before it changed to chagrin and then anxiety as he looked back at Jack, whose face was completely and utterly unreadable, which was in itself… Jack quickly grabbed the tray from Will and brought it over to the counter, slanting Will a glance as he turned his back to the room. Will nodded and left the room, sighing.

Vaughn stood there, frozen. 

Wait. Did Syd know? He rolled his eyes. Of course Syd didn’t know. She was just the tiniest bit self-absorbed and if Will had not blown it just as he’d walked in the room, he would not have known either. He might have had his suspicions, but Jack had skillfully, successfully misdirected him. And in truth, all he really had to go on were his instincts and that tiny little look from Will. 

And he could still be wrong, he supposed. After all, Will might have those feelings, but there was no way to know what Jack’s feelings were. On any given topic, let alone his very private life. Which was, to be sure, none of his business. None. Of. His. Business. Even though his instincts were telling him... No. He shook his head. Mind your own business and live to see another day.

Jack turned and raised an eyebrow. Vaughn nodded. That was the warning eyebrow. Jack could communicate more with an eyebrow than most men could with the soliloquy from Hamlet. That eyebrow could imply many different types of warnings. But he knew what that particular warning meant. Shut up or die. Given that Jack had warned Haladki off and no one had seen Haladki for months, he got the picture.

Vaughn stammered. “I see nothing. I hear nothing. I know nothing. Nothing.” 

“Finally. A good plan from Michael Vaughn,” Jack said very quietly. “One to which I can give my wholehearted endorsement.’

Vaughn nodded. Then sighing, he added, “Are you angry with me?”

“Do I appear angry with you?”

“How you appear is not guarantor of your feelings or behavior, Jack.”

“And yet, earlier today, you felt compelled to conjecture---”

“I saw the look Will just gave you, Jack.”

“Did you? I saw nothing unusual in that look.” Jack shrugged, looking completely unconcerned.

Vaughn hissed out a breath. This was... confusing. Did he know what he thought he knew or did he know nothing? “Jack... What is going on? Is there some kind of game....”

“What difference would it make to you, if there were a game going on?”

“Well, I’d like to know what I could do to help.”

“Keep your mouth shut. And...”

“Yes?”

“Keep out of my way.”

Sydney came into the room and stopped dead. “Is everything okay? You two seem tense.”

“I do believe it’s time for you to get into your box now, isn’t it?” Jack suggested.

Vaughn nodded and went back into the living room to say goodbye to Francie and Will.

Francie came over to him and shook his hand. “It’s much nicer to meet you and talk to you than to see you and Sydney — what is it Jack said? Exchange meaningful glances. Talking is always better.”   Vaughn nodded absently, looking at Will out of the corner of his eyes. Meaningful glances? Meaningful glances? He had been right, he realized. That was what he had seen in the kitchen. The same kind of meaningful glance he and Sydney had exchanged on occasion. But.. That was because they could not be together. So.. What did that mean for the Will and Jack show?

“Right, Will? Talking is better? Remember when we had to have Jack talk to you that time?”

“Yes. Vaguely, Fran.” Will grimaced and turned away.

“So, anyway,” Francie sighed and ignored Will. “Speaking of talking, did this constitute a date for you and Sydney?”

Vaughn closed his eyes and saw the total of four in his brain as he added two and two together. Francie knew what was going on. Francie and Syd had had Jack talk to Will about something and Francie thought that had been the equivalent of what today might be for him and Sydney, a...kind of first date. If only....

Vaughn shook his head, “Work rules, Francie....”

“I hate that bank!” Francie exclaimed. “I wish you all would quit. Only Will and I have normal jobs that don’t rule our lives!” Will burst out laughing a second later when Francie’s phone rang and it was, as usual the restaurant. This time complaining once again about needing a bus boy. As Francie tried to cajole Will into working at the restaurant, Vaughn took his leave and walked out into the garage where Jack and Sydney waited.

Sydney popped the back of the vehicle and Vaughn clambered inside. 

Jack told Sydney, “Go ahead, get in front and I’ll... tape Vaughn up nice and securely.”

“I bet...” Vaughn mumbled, but nonetheless climbed awkwardly into the box. Before sliding all the way inside, he decided to try again. “Jack, you know that I have no issues---”

“We are not having this conversation.”

“But...”

“I hardly think your romantic choices in the past qualify you as my confidant. Unless you’d care to explain to me just why you were dating Alice when you were clearly in love with my daughter?”

“I’ve already talked with Sydney about this---”

“Then there’s nothing to say, is there?” Jack snapped out and slapped his hand down on a box flap.

Vaughn decided he should just get into the box. He sighed as he heard Jack pass packing tape over the box flap edges, then sucked in a nervous breath as he heard Jack call out softly, “Syd. You really should have cut air holes in here for Michael, you know.”

“Oh? Do you think so?” Sydney asked, turning around to face the back.

“Yeah. I hardly think his brain capacity can handle diminished oxygen flow.”

“Daddy!” Sydney giggled. “Stop teasing him.”

“Who’s teasing?” Jack muttered as a blade slit through the box top.

“Hey!” Vaughn called out. “Careful with that!”

“I suppose I should be. I’d hate for you to make close contact with a sharp blade, now wouldn’t I?”

“Daddy.... C’mon.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I won’t hurt him.” Jack reassured her. She turned to face forward again. Then Jack said more softly so that only Vaughn could hear with a pleased tone to his voice, “At least not in any way for which I could be held responsible.”

“A lesson in plausible deniability?” Vaughn asked, sighing as he realized that this was just Jack’s idea of amusing himself.

“Very good,” Jack noted, smiling. “I’m surprised you figured that out.”

“I...” Vaughn began. Then telling himself that Jack wouldn’t kill him, right here anyway, he added. “I think I’m more observant than you give me credit for.”

“Is that so?”

“Sydney hasn’t noticed anything....” Vaughn said, largely to himself.

“People see... what they expect to see,” Jack said softly.

“But I saw... between two friends something…. more and if what you say is true about what you expect to see---”

Jack grinned as he began to shut the back door to the vehicle. “And what that says about your relationship with Weiss is more than I want to know.” 

SLAM.


	31. Discoveries are often made by not following instructions; by going off the main road; by trying the untried. - Frank Tyger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17

Francie had left shortly after Sydney and Vaughn. After finishing cleaning up, Jack and Will changed into tshirts and shorts for a jog later. Jack didn’t bother putting on his footwear yet, since he knew it would take assistance from the Army Corps of Engineers for Will to find his own sneakers on a timely basis.

“Jack! Come and help me!” Will called out.

“I take my life in my hands every day, but this, this—“ Jack waved his hand around the room, covered with papers, socks, books, shirts, cereal boxes and god only knew what else and said, “This, this scares me. I’m going to close this door and pretend the room does not exist–“

“Oh, like Sydney does with our relationship?” Will asked, his head in the closet as he tossed out odd items ranging from a golf club to a blue sweater.

“Sydney doesn’t even know that room exists, Tippin. An ability to compartmentalize which is apparently genetic, because I’m going to pretend this mess does not exist either.”

“But Syd---”

“Will, I love my daughter, but even I know that she’s a little self-absorbed. And right now, she’s absorbed with the relationship with her non-boyfriend. Who is, as we speak, no doubt absorbed with trying to figure out if you’re my boyfriend. After that moment in our kitchen.”

As Vaughn settled into the box, or tried to as Sydney once again took a corner too rapidly, he wondered who had seen the possibilities first. Will or Jack? Assuming that his assumptions were correct, that is. It would require an entirely-new way of seeing but... Looking at the cardboard surrounding him, he began to laugh.

“What is so funny?” Sydney called back.

“Oh, I’m just thinking that I’m glad that you thought outside the box today, Sydney.”

“Me too,” Sydney called out. “That was fun. And... real. Like a real life.” Then said nothing more as she frowned. Who would have ever thought that Will Tippin would be the key to helping her father loosen up? It was... odd. She shrugged. Oh well, whatever it took, who cared as long as her father was happy. And... she would make a point of visiting, just with him, to play chess when he returned from that op he was going on tomorrow. She might as well. After all, it wasn’t as if she had a real boyfriend. Just a man with whom she exchanged, she rolled her eyes, meaningful glances.

“The way I looked at you in the kitchen.... Oh, s***. That’s right.” Will stopped tossing detritus around his room and walked back over to Jack. Leaning against the wall, he slumped. “I screwed up, didn’t I? What happened in the kitchen after I left?”

Jack smiled. “It’s okay. I took care of it.” He patted Will’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Jack.” Will shook his head. “Remember our deal? You have to ---”

Jack sighed. “You’re right. It’s just in my nature ---”

“I know, Dr. Bristow. But c’mon. What did you do? I know it’s something good, you’ve got that glint in your eyes ...”

Vaughn called out "So, Syd, that was interesting. Your father was really different today." 

"Everyone keeps saying that, that he's different lately." 

"Any ideas as to why?" C’mon, Syd. Vaughn shook his head inside his box. Then shook his head at himself. That had been — or so Jack would think — uncomfortably close to a leading question. He needed to be careful.

"I'm not really sure. I think, like I said before it has partly to do with closure with Irina. I think maybe he's healing. And I know it has something to do with Will. I still can't believe that my dad had Will move into the house. He's always hoarded his privacy before. He never really said why the change. But it seems to make him happy for some reason." 

In his box, Vaughn rolled his eyes. He had an idea or two. Like the love and need he had seen in Will’s face today. If... he had seen it. He was starting to doubt his own vision at this point. "Well, I was surprised at how your dad lets Will get away with that touchy-feely business of his." Hint, hint. See, he wasn’t breaking his promise. Nope. He could follow Jack’s instructions. More or less.

"Yeah, Will's whole family is like that. Originally, it would really bother my dad. But now he just ignores it like the rest of us. And anyway, everyone can use a hug now and then." 

Talk about ignoring something, Vaughn thought, rolling his eyes. In retrospect, thinking about the last several hours, he realized that if you watched very carefully it became clear that at least Will had feelings that went beyond friendship. Will was an open book. Jack... was a different story. Jack was a closed book with a clasp, lock, and one would have thought, a key long since destroyed. He gave nothing away, you had to find the truth through hard work. He would probably always be circumspect - too many years as a double agent had stamped caution and discretion into his behavior. The only clue was the obvious changes in Jack that Sydney had noted. The joking, the teasing, especially from Will. Which Jack returned, less obviously, but still... That sense of humor... He hadn't ever suspected Jack had a sense of humor. But then again, this was Jack. It would be foolish in the extreme, fatally foolish really, to ever assume that you could suspect what Jack could do or predict what Jack would do.

“Glint in my eyes? That usually means....”

“Mmm. I know....” Will said with a quick smile and rubbed Jack’s bare arm with his hand. “But this glint is a game, I can tell.”

“It could be both, you know. Sex and a game.” Jack smiled as he gave a warning that Will ignored. Which was just as well, Jack thought, more fun for him.

“No, tell me. I gave you a look, I know. So, what happened? He must have mentioned the look I gave you, asked about it.”

Jack nodded. Smiled and said, “I told him I saw nothing unusual in that look.”

Will stared at him for a second and then cracked up. “That’s rich. Because....”

“Because there is nothing unusual in that look.” Jack smirked. “After all, I see it on your face all the time when you stare at my mouth or....”

“Mmm, true.” Will leaned forward and swept his tongue across Jack’s lower lip. “I do love it when you do that....”

“I know... Let me reward you for your interest and your inadvertent assistance...” Jack said softly and bent forward. Pressing his lips briefly against Will’s, he sighed and then pulled back. “By telling you the game plan here.”

“Game plan?” Will stood up straight. “Jack, what the hell—“

“You didn’t realize that Vaughn was going to follow us into the kitchen when Francie told us to clean up?”

“Obviously not! Or if I did, I forgot about it when you did that little tease with your tongue— Damn it, Jack! You know what I would do... “

“Well, I didn’t actually expect you to drop the tray. Your lack of self control...” Jack shook his head mournfully. “It’s always a trial to me.”

“Yeah, right. But....you had the timing down to the second–“

“The timing must be precise,” Jack shrugged.

“What was the point?”

“Confusing him. Making him wonder. Making him, eventually, ask a question or two of Sydney.”

“And the point of that would be....” Will shook his head. “Humor me. I’m lost.”

“Well, he’ll ask her a question or two about us. Then feel guilty and worried about doing so. What if Syd says something to me about his questions? Will I kill him or merely maim his pretty face that Syd loves so much? And then when the truth comes out, Syd will realize that Vaughn was hinting around without saying anything, so she’ll get angry at him—“

“Defusing some of her anger at us.” Will shook his head. “Jack... Wait. And then she’ll feel angry at herself for not putting two and two together. Because if Vaughn had a clue after just a few hours in our presence, her failure to see is her own fault...”

“Bingo. Pretty good, isn’t it?”

“When did you think of this?”

“When I saw Vaughn watching us as we came downstairs from the bathroom.”

Will nodded. “Good improvisation.”

“I like jazz,” Jack noted, trying to lighten the atmosphere, seeing the distress in Will’s eyes.

Will bit his lip. “I wouldn’t make a good spy. I don’t hide my feelings very well.”

“You don’t have to. That’s not the game plan. And... the truth is, that I don’t want you to,” Jack responded, putting his hand on Will’s shoulder.

“But....”

“No. I mean it.” Jack rubbed his thumb across the muscle in Will’s shoulder. “I...like the fact that you show how you feel. I... appreciate it.”

“Seriously? It doesn’t make you crazy?”

“Seriously, I like it. It...makes me....” Jack trailed off.

Will smiled. “It makes you happy. Admit it.”

Jack sighed. Then said, knowing that he had to, it would be unfair otherwise. “Yes. It makes me happy. And yes!” He laughed, knowing what was coming next. “That is the important thing. Or it will be once...”

“I know... Let’s get going. You said we need to go jogging today? Give---”

“Yeah. Let’s go, if you can ever find your clothes or your sneakers. Geez, Will, this is unbelievable. How can you live like this?”

“I don’t actually live in this room --”

“No. No actual human life form could live in this room. Just vermin and---”

Will laughed. “Huh! Maybe we could incarcerate Sloane or Sark in here and watch them suffer... Speaking of which, right now, that’s all you expect Vaughn to do?”

“Yes. Right now he is both misdirected and yet was given clear instructions to keep his mouth shut and keep out of my way. He’s confused. He can’t get out of that box he’s in without help.”

“Hey!” Vaughn called out. “I almost tipped over in here!”

“Oops. Sorry. I was distracted, thinking about my father today.”

“Pay attention!”

“Sorry already! It’s just... It’s almost like a flashback, being in that house, seeing him smile....”

"Your dad seems to lose twenty years when he's relaxing like that," Vaughn commented, when Sydney stopped talking. Thinking that comment was a perfectly-safe observation. Except for the freakin’ fact that the reason he was so relaxed was---

"Yeah, that's what I was talking about - what you called the mask? He still has it at work, but at home it's like he's learning how to relax and just, well, live again." 

"And Will, is it my imagination, or is he different too?" Um, yeah, he bet having a relationship with Jack Bristow would change you.

"You think so too? Francie was saying that the other day. That those years my father seems to be losing seem to be going to Will, that he's not the goof he used to be. Well, he's still kind of goofy, but...." 

"Grown up? Finally?" 

"Yeah. Are we almost there? This is uncomfortable." Almost as uncomfortable as knowing the truth.

"Poor baby. Just a few more minutes. Or I could drive faster and really zip around those corners?" 

"No thanks! This is quick enough for me." 

 

“While you’re engaged in the hunt for Red October....” Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m going to watch that surveillance tape....” He said it coaxingly, as he looked at his watch. Time was wasting. He stifled his grin as he turned into the hallway.

“Wait! The surveillance tape with you and Francie?” Will came bounding out into the hallway, then stopped and closed the door behind him. Jack really did hate that mess, after all.

“Yes. I want to review–“ Jack called out as he went downstairs.

Will caught up. “I’ll find my shoes later, let’s watch it together.”

“You just want to mock me.”

“No kidding. I live for these moments,” Will said as he entered the living room and sat down on the couch while Jack popped the tape into the vcr. “Are you sure you won’t let me keep this tape?” Will asked, smiling as Jack sat down next to him and he hit the play button on the remote. Tossing it to the coffee table, Will had sighed happily when Jack had laid his hand on Will’s thigh as they watched. Even when it was just the two of them, Jack was rarely as — what did Sydney call it --- touchy-feely as this. Today was a good day, he thought as he watched Jack’s hand on his skin. Then he looked up and laughed as Jack and Francie began singing a song from Oklahoma. "Hey, this part is good. You and Francie could go on tour." 

"Shut up, already." The tape continued as Will laughed at Jack's performance. Jack cringed. He needed more practice time if he were going to do that idiocy again. Then lost his train of thought as Will shifted his legs and Jack decided that the skin under his fingers was far more interesting than this tape. He looked down at his hand on Will’s leg and smiled as Will automatically put his hand on top of his. Will was... a good person, Jack thought. Loving, but strong.

Suddenly, Will asked, "Who's that?" 

Jack looked up. "That guy watching us?"

"Yeah." Will bit his lip. If Jack didn’t stop stroking his bare leg like that, they’d never finish watching this tape. When Jack’s fingers trailed higher and higher, Will decided that maybe they didn’t actually need to finish watching this tape. Then he sighed and tried to shift away slightly. Jack was right, he did need more self control. Jack was off on a long mission tomorrow, so they actually must finish watching this today. He sighed with relief when Jack removed his hand, then nearly groaned aloud when Jack merely moved his hand up and over Will’s abdomen and continued upward.

“Jack... We need to go jogging. Remember? And finish watching the tape?” Will asked, swallowing hard as Jack’s hand brushed against his right nipple. “You never answered – who is that guy, is he—“

"That's the one. Good job, Will. He's really watching Francie. I’ll have to take care of... Wait, see? Now he's taking pictures - see that ring on his hand? That's a camera.” Jack looked over at Will and brushed his thumb in circles around the nipple. “Bingo." 

"Did you call Devlin?" Will asked, sucking in a breath and unconsciously reaching a hand up to play with the curls behind Jack’s ear.

Jack smiled, he knew what that meant, what Will wanted. Too, too bad. Then he shrugged and leaning over, nuzzled into Will’s neck. “I know what you want....” he whispered, then slowly licked his way up Will’s neck to his ear. Biting the lobe, he added, “But do we have time?”

Will shivered. “God, I hope so. But...” He shook his head. “I know we’re running out of time, we need to get to the park before the light in that section is gone and... “ He groaned as Jack’s hand continued its exploration. “We need to... Wait. Did you call Devlin?”

"Yes at 2am. While you were asleep.” Jack smiled, remembering returning to the bedroom and finding that Will, as usual, had slid over to Jack’s side of the bed in his absence. He reached his own hand up and touched Will’s hair, before sliding it back down his chest. Lightly touching the nipple again, he spoke, “I told him the bait was almost completely set out...” Jack grinned as he plucked at Will’s nipple. “And that I had taken all necessary precautions. Made the appropriate... preparations.” He leaned forward, fingers still on Will’s nipple and lightly suckled at Will’s lower lip.

“You....” Will said when Jack released his mouth. “You were the one who set the timetable today and now.... I’m the one saying no?” 

“Mmm, we switch roles for once,” Jack said and watched Will shudder and hesitate for a moment before pushing Jack’s hand away. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Jack asked, his fingers trailing up Will’s thigh before cupping the hardness between his legs.

“I’m not sure of any---” Will’s words were lost Jack finished the last words against Will’s mouth as he lightly kissed him. Then when Will responded, he deepened the kiss until Will moaned. 

Immediately pulling back, Jack smiled, “Didn’t you say we had to go jogging?”

Will looked at him and burst out laughing. “You... You were the one originally who said we needed to go jogging. Check off one more item on your list.”

“True. Too true. What a shame, we’re out of time. Now, if you hadn’t insisted upon watching this tape...” Jack stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

Staring after him for a moment, shaking his head, Will followed. Trying to distract himself, he looked from Jack and then back to his own clothes, he sighed. “How do you manage to look so... neat and elegant in shorts and a tshirt?”

“It’s a gift,” Jack shrugged as he paused in the middle of the room and looked over at Will. “As is, apparently, your ability to make even clean clothes look like something PigPen would wear.”

“They’re clean!” Will protested. “Just... a little rumpled.”

“There’s this invention. It’s called an iron. Or a hanger. Or a laundry service.” Walking over to the pantry, he sighed and shook his head. “As I suspected...”

Will walked over and picked up his jogging shoes, wondering how they had ended up in there. His back to Jack as he bent over, he turned his head to say, “My clothes would look better, I suppose, if I hung them up like you do.” Then he stopped speaking as he saw the intense flare of desire on Jack’s face as his eyes roamed him from behind. He stood up and walked out of the pantry toward Jack.

“You would look better,” Jack said softly, surprising Will with the fierce look on his face as he approached. “Not wearing anything at all.” He looked Will up and down and licked his lips.

Will dropped his socks and sneakers on the floor, feeling stalked as Jack came towards him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

 

“I do love it when you drop things on the floor. It’s... flattering,” Jack commented as he continued walking toward Will. “Perhaps you should try dropping that shirt and those shirts on the floor next.”

“Jack...” Will began, taking a step backwards until he banged up against the counter, his eyes wide as Jack grabbed his arms and hauled him forward. “I thought we didn’t have time,” he half-heartedly protested as he stepped into Jack’s embrace and bending forward, lightly bit Jack’s shoulder. He noted Jack’s momentary stillness and filed it away. There was always something new to learn about Jack. Like what had caused him to suddenly change his mind right now? “What---” He stopped speaking when Jack leaned in and lightly nipped his bottom lip and then swept his tongue inside Will’s mouth. 

Kissing him until he was breathless, Jack put his hands on Will’s hips and pushed his hardness into Will, timing the movements of his body to the strokes of his tongue. Tilting his head the other way, Jack put his hand on the back of Will’s neck and held him still as he ravaged his mouth, deliberately escalating the passion as rapidly as he could. “You can give me more, Will. Open for me,” he murmured, pushing Will’s legs further apart. “That’s it, rub against me,” he groaned as Will’s hands grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, closer. 

As soon as Jack once again took over the motion, Will slid his hands back up over Jack’s body, pressing and pulling until he could slide his hands around Jack’s neck. He needed that mouth, now, now, he knew as he pressed his lips against Jack’s and licked at those lips. Gasping moments later, he pushed back to ask, “Where did... how? When?”

Jack smiled at Will’s incoherence. Good, he thought, as he grabbed Will’s tshirt in his hands and tugged it over his head. Looking down, he swiftly pushed everything else off of Will and murmured huskily, “Yes, this is a much better look for you.” He put a hand on each shoulder and dragged his fingertips down over the planes of Will’s chest, brushing against the nipples until Will gasped then immediately moving away, down, down, until he reached Will’s hips and began to touch more firmly as he slid the flat of his hands down over Will’s thighs and began to move inward, only to change direction at the last minute and slide back over Will’s butt and pull him up against him.

“Geez!” Will exclaimed. “What---”

“I want to touch you. Will that work for you?”

“You might say,” Will blurted out, staring at Jack’s face, his eyes closed as he bent forward and began suckling the warm skin just outside Will’s right nipple. Will shifted, trying to force his nipple into Jack’s mouth. Jack immediately straightened. Will groaned. “C’mon.”

“No. I do want to touch you. But I want to start here,” Jack said softly. Grasping Will’s chin with one hand, he held it still as he dove in and once again nibbled at Will’s bottom lip. 

“Jack...” Will moaned, as he reluctantly pulled his lips away from Jack’s. “I... know we need to go out jogging, but we have time, don’t we for...”

“But...how about a quickie? Is that what you’re thinking?”

“Mmm,” Will assented. “But whatever you want.” He took a deep breath trying to clear it before putting his hands behind Jack’s head and tilting his head to meet Jack’s mouth. That mouth of his... 

“Well, you are dressed appropriately for the occasion, for once,” Jack said, with a teasing tone to his voice that made Will smile.

“I forgot I was naked,” Will admitted, as he reached for the hem of Jack’s tshirt and pulled it off.

“I didn’t....” Jack said, bending down to swiftly tug off the rest of his clothes. “It’s... convenient.”

“Convenient?” Will asked, only half paying attention as Jack’s hands returned to his body and began to stroke his chest. “Oh...for this?” he asked as his own hands began to touch the warm skin in front of him. He sighed happily. He had touched Jack today, but only through clothes, in front of others, hardly satisfying.

“Do you know how many times you touched me today in front of other people when I couldn’t do a thing about it?” 

“No....” Will tilted his head and tried to find Jack’s lips again. “Why? What’s the problem?”

“I’m going away for a long time and I’m...”

“Ah.. Anticipating what you won’t have while you’re away? So... Sometimes...”

“Sometimes what?”

“You surprise me... how responsive you can be to a simple touch,” Will said, thinking aloud. “Did it really bother you...”

“Yes. As happy as I was to have the others here, I think I would have liked to have one of our days today...” Jack whispered, suckling lightly at the skin of Will’s neck. “One of those days...”

Will nodded. “When you return?” Then as he sought out Jack’s lips again, he admitted, “Maybe that’s why I was touching you so much today. I was anticipating not touching you for a while....”

“As I recall today you were particularly fond of touching my shoulders from behind, so...” Jack put his hand on Will’s waist and turned him around to face the cabinetry. “Put your hands on the counter and lean forward.”

Will did so and Jack murmured, “Ah, for once he follows directions---”

“Well, when it comes to this... “ Will stopped speaking as he felt Jack’s hands begin to lightly, so lightly caress his shoulders.

“Is this how you touched me?” Jack asked.

“No... It was harder. I think,” Will responded, shaking his head as he felt Jack’s cock against the skin of his buttocks, the hard touch there in contrast to the light touch on his shoulders. Then he shuddered as Jack nipped his shoulders.

“How about that?”

“No.... Not so sharp...” Will shook his head, then tilted his neck as Jack bit his way up Will’s shoulder to his neck. Turning his head swiftly, he captured Jack’s mouth with his own. Pressing his lips to Jack’s, he grabbed onto the counter for stability. “That’s...” he said with a quick breath. “That’s what I wanted before... when I dropped the tray. Your mouth. You know that.”

“I know that.” Jack’s hands traced a pattern on Will’s lower abdomen. Will moaned and tried to push Jack’s hands further down. Jack said, licking his way back up to Will’s ear, “Open your mouth again.” Jack spoke quickly. “I want to taste you. Give me everything. We don’t have much time.”

“How....” Will began, but Jack stopped his words with a teasing light kiss. 

“About....” His next kiss was harder.

“When....” Will moaned when Jack took a sharp little nip out of the skin to the right side of his mouth and tried to turn his head to meet Jack’s lips.

“No. What were you asking?” Jack said with a hidden smile, as he licked the corner of Will’s mouth.

“When?” Will asked, darting his own tongue out to meet Jack’s and try and suck it into his mouth.

“Just now. You began to ask, ‘How about when....’”

“Oh...Oh!” Will gasped as Jack began to suck on his tongue. When Jack finally pulled back, Wil finished, “How about when we come back from jogging? We’ll have more time then and we can do whatever...”

“True. But... I think...” Jack reached over to his shorts on the counter, shook the tube of lubricant out of the pocket. 

Will shook his head and reached out for it and uncapped it, squeezing some out into Jack’s left hand. Will bent forward and shivered when he felt Jack’s hands brush against his buttocks as he covered his cock with the wetness, then shuddered again when his hands reached between his legs and readied him. “Jack,” Will asked, “You think....”

“I think now is the time,” Jack said, biting Will’s shoulder as he bent his knees and then slid inside Will. “I’m in a hurry. How about you?”

“Now....” Will breathed out a rough sigh and then hitched a breath as Jack began to move rapidly in and out. “Now sounds like a good time to me.”

“Luckily I agree,” Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him flush against his front. “And so does the clock. We don't have a lot of time, so focus. And move faster for me.” As Will did so, Jack bit Will’s shoulder again. “Remember this... Every time you touch me in public I’ll retaliate later...”

“I can live....” Will groaned as Jack hardened even more inside him and began to push more aggressively. “With that.... I also touched your leg too, as I recall.”

“Good.... point,” Jack gasped as he shoved forward, knowing he was close to losing it. “I’ll return that favor later... Right...ah... now....”

“Yes... right now, right now, Jack.... That’s it...” Will moaned as Jack suddenly let go and came into him. He shook his head, as Jack resumed nipping his shoulder. “That was quick. I’m surprised.”

 

“I bet you are. But I know how to focus. And thanks, Will,” Jack said. The laughter in his voice made Will swivel his head around in a flash. He caught the flash of a grin as Jack said, “That was... refreshing.”

“Jack?” Will asked suspiciously as Jack pulled his body from his.

Stepping back, Jack grabbed his clothes from the counter and began to swiftly dress. “Yeah? Let’s go jogging. C’mon, move it. We don’t want to miss--”

“You must be joking!” Will said in shock, his knees a little wobbly, while Jack.. That... He looked ready to jog! Damn him. “What about---” He put his hand on his cock and stroked it. 

Jack looked at it appraisingly and then shook his head. “Oh, sorry. I find I’m not in the mood for... eating raw meat right now.”

Will stared at him incredulously for a moment, then broke into laughter. “Let me guess. You’re not in the mood for a cream horn either right now?”

“Nope.”

“Oh.” Will sighed. Standing there for a moment, he continued stroking himself. But although Jack licked his lips, he did not move. If he had too little self control, Jack had too much sometimes. One of these days, he sighed in resignation and reached for his clothes. “Payback. For making those jokes in front of Francie, Vaughn and Sydney. In this kitchen. I get it.”

“No. You didn’t get it, did you?” Jack laughed. That had been amusing. A good game. He wondered if Will would find a way to get his own payback later. He’d be interested in seeing what he might try. Sometimes Will could be aggressive and sometimes he seemed cautious. Maybe this little game might push him to... make more obvious that strength he kept hidden.

“See? This is what following directions gets me? Nothing.” Will sighed and looking downward, shook his head. He was going to find his own payback before Jack left on this mission, he vowed. Aloud he merely commented, “Not yet, anyway. But...” he looked up smiling. “You do have a good rhythm when you get going, I’m happy to report.”

“I’ll make sure to put that down on my resume next time I’m looking for a new job---”

“If what, you’re applying for a position as a cocktease?”

Jack looked at him in shock for a moment, then shook his head. He hid his smile, then surrendered and let Will see his amusement. 

“Ha! I got you, didn’t I? HA!” Will crowed with triumph.

“Yes, you ---” Jack began, then stopped at the look of mischief on Will’s face. He sighed, he might as well let him have his way, he deserved it.

“I could give you stellar references, if you need them,” Will continued. “The candidate has an excellent sense of rhythm, a mastery of hand, eye and hip coordination, to say nothing of an ability to --”

“I get the picture.”

“But that’s not the point is it? For you to get the picture?”

“No,” Jack sighed. “As amusing as this is, we need to go jogging. Let’s go while the lighting is still good.”

“You need to give me a minute,” Will noted, waving his hand downward.

Jack’s lips quirked and then he broke into a grin. When Jack licked his lips, Will groaned, “If you’re not going to make good on that promise, just stop it!”

“You need more self control.”

“I need to run the multiplication tables,” Will muttered. “Let’s see. One times one is three.” And he deliberately crossed his eyes, if for no other reason than to distract himself. But seeing the amusement on Jack’s face was reason enough. Sometimes he thought he lived to see that happiness in Jack’s face.

Jack burst into laughter. “Honestly, Tippin....” Reaching out, he slid his hand around the back of Will’s neck and gave it a gentle squeeze as they walked to the door. Stopping at the security panel for a moment, he moved forward and kissed Will one last time. “I know I owe you,” Jack said with a smile, although Will noted his eyes were serious. Jack swallowed, knowing he owed Will a great deal. They would not be here today without Will’s courage. And he would not feel the way he felt today, relaxed and happy, hopeful even, without this gift he had received and would never take for granted.

“You owe me what you want to give,” Will answered softly, his eyes equally serious, as he reached up and touched Jack’s cheek. “That’s what I want. What you want to give.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I think you want everything I can give,” Jack noted, then clamped his mouth shut. 

Will waited. In his uncharacteristic silence, Jack heard the need.

Finally Jack surrendered and said softly, “And you should have it... I just don’t know that I am equal sometimes...”

Will nodded slowly. “I know that everything you can give is more, worth more than you think it is.”

“Do you?” Jack asked, trusting Will to tell the truth.

“Yes,” Will said firmly.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jack said finally as he searched Will’s eyes and found only certainty.

“Did we just exchange a meaningful glance of our own, Jack?” Will asked, knowing he needed to lighten the moment before Jack grew self conscious. 

“Hmm. I suppose so. Good practice for our next performance. So give me another one.”

Will grinned. Then clasping his hands together over his heart, he tilted his head, fluttered his eyelashes and warbled, “Oh, Jack. You’re the dreamiest!”

Jack stared at him, then burst out laughing. “And Tippin...You’re something else.”

“Oh, does that mean you wish you had the courage to say that I am the dreamiest?” Will asked as he watched Jack turn to the security panel and press a button to reveal a hidden cache of small firearms.

“Well, I admit, I’ve had a dream or two about you,” Jack grinned as he closed the hidden door and then moved to the real security panel behind a light switch and set it.

“Wet or dry?” Will asked, with a grin of his own as they left the house.

“Well,” Jack admitted with a wry smile, making Will realize how much Jack detested this kind of conversation, that he felt was an invasion of privacy. But somehow, he usually managed to have the conversation Will wanted, a gift, Will knew as Jack said reluctantly, “Those dreams... before we got together, wet.”

“You too?”

“Yeah. Talk about being shocked.” Jack shook his head as they began warming up on the front porch.

“Me too.”

“I remember the first time I had a dream about you,” Jack said softly, noting Will’s sudden alertness. He forced himself to go on, knowing Will wanted to hear these details, although he’d really rather eat glass than talk about... feelings. The things he did for Will. But then again, the things Will did for him, he thought, looking into Will’s happy face. “I woke up, sweating, gasping — literally, convinced that---”

“Something had gone terribly wrong?” Will nodded as he spoke very quietly. “I was a man and Sydney’s friend?” Jack nodded in agreement as Will continued, “Been there, done that. You were a man and Sydney’s father.”

“So, you decided it was just some bizarre... anomaly, your brain doing something.... odd.”

“Yeah, until it happened again. And again. And then I started to look at your mouth, remembering what it did in my dreams... “

Jack grinned. “I’ll refrain from acting like a hero in a Disney movie and asking if I made your dreams come true—“

“I learned that one is responsible for one’s own dreams, as do many of the characters in fairy tales— Don’t say it! Don’t say anything about---” Will warned, laughing.

“Okay, okay! I won’t.... Wilma,” Jack laughed.

“Who are you then? Fred? And tomorrow you’re going to work in the quarry?”

“Nah. I’ve already dealt with... hard bedrock today.” Jack grinned and looked down Will’s body.

“No. I can say unequivocally that you have not yet begun to extract what you need, or at least what I need, from any rocks or shafts of stone today.”

“How did we go from talking about wet dreams to the Flintstones?” Jack asked, shaking his head. He never quite knew just where he would end up in his moments with Will. As always, unexpected. But, he knew, not unwelcome.

“Oh? You want to return to that discussion I’m sure you loved about wet dreams---”

“No, not really--”

“Well, speaking for myself, I don’t have the wet dreams anymore, of course.” Will smiled. “I don’t need to.”

“Of course. I know. Now I wake up and there you are. And I wake you up or you wake me up and ... there we are,” Jack said softly, with a small smile. Was he getting points for this? He hoped so. Because he’d really rather be firing rounds at the target range. He would refrain from thinking that perhaps he had already fired rounds at a target today.

“And that’s a good thing,” Will said decisively. 

Jack nodded reassuringly, knowing Will wanted to hear it. “Of course.” 

“Done stretching?” Will asked, ready to go on now. 

Jack nodded and the two men set out for their usual jog through a nearby park. Thirty minutes later as they went up a slight incline to a seldom-used wooded path, Will slowed slightly to say, “Jack, you do realize I’m going to kill you for that scene in the kitchen.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Sure, Will, sure. I’m all atremble with worry. Oooh. Someone save me.”

Will grinned as they both came to a stop in a puddle of sunlight in the middle of the path. As each of them took a casual look around, Will commented very softly, “Somehow I don’t think you’ll want to be saved. Somehow I think---”

Jack nodded and interrupted with a slight flicker of his eyes to the right, “Somehow, I think now might be the time for you to show me... how you might start this... idea of yours.”

“Oh? Oh.” Will nodded and taking a step forward, slowly reached his left hand around the back of Jack’s neck to pull him closer. “My turn.”

Jack whispered with a small smile, “Make this good.”

Will nodded and whispered back, “Don’t I always? But no, don’t we always make it good?”

“Right from the beginning,” Jack answered just to see the happiness in Will’s eyes at the admission, which made him smile in return, just before their lips met.

Too soon, Will thought, Jack pulled back. “Wha.....”

“Will,” Jack whispered, squeezing his upper arms before releasing him, “Remember my directions? That’s all we needed...”

“Oh. I ... forgot...” Will shook his head and turned to resume jogging down the path.

“Some things never change, do they?” Jack smiled and caught up with Will. “I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again. Focus, Mr. Tippin, focus.”

“Syd...” Vaughn said as he climbed out of the box back in the storage facility. He had been thinking hard for several silent minutes as Sydney negotiated city streets as if she were running the bulls at Pamplona. His thoughts had taken his mind away from the number of bruises he might be sporting tomorrow. Vaughn rubbed his chin and feeling his brow furrow, moved his hand up to smooth it out. The more he had thought, focused on what he had seen, felt, the more he thought that his instincts had been correct. But... whoddathunkit? Will Tippin brave enough to…be with Jack Bristow? Even if it were all just a game, the risk... Because, after all, who ever knew what Jack Bristow would do next? “I...wonder.”

“Yes?” Sydney asked, pausing as she reached for the box and frowned when she saw the numerous knife marks in the lid. “My father was really ticked at you, wasn’t he?”

“Not too ticked. I’m still alive.”

Sydney shrugged. “Good point. But what were you saying?”

“I was wondering. Your father... Will. Could there be some kind of game going on? There’s something...”

Sydney thought for a moment, then shook her head firmly. “No. As much as I know my father’s propensity for playing a truly... devious game of chess — I remember that. He taught me himself. He excelled at setting out a bluff and then sneaking in... No.”

“Why? You said it so firmly.”

“Because of Will. My father would not put him at risk.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I didn’t tell you this, but a few months ago, I told Will some intel about work---”

“Geez, Syd! You can’t do that — it’s dangerous for him and---”

“Vaughn! I’ve already got the lecture from my father, who — by the way, you’ll be glad to know — held you up to me as an example of someone who handles intel appropriately---”

“Wait. A. Minute! Jack actually approved of something I did?”

“Yes. Go home and write it down in your diary, why don’t you? My point is---”

“Ha! I can’t wait to tell Weiss.”

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled for you. Sometimes I wonder about the two of you.” Sydney gave him a look, then smiled and shook her head. “My point is that my dad yelled at me for putting Will at risk, talked about how he never wanted to relive Taipei again. He was livid, absolutely livid.”

“He was right to be livid.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him you said so. He can write it down in his diary.”

“Or tell Will.”

“Yeah, that’s more likely. Best friends...” Sydney said it slowly, remembering Francie’s long-ago contention that Will and her father had become best friends. She supposed that was what the Will and Jack show was, but she didn’t quite understand how Will had come to have that deep understanding of her father. How her father’s sense of humor reasserted itself so strongly in Will’s presence. How much her father seemed to enjoy Will living in his house. Maybe he had been lonely, all alone in that big house. Well! Maybe if he hadn’t been such a prick when she was younger, she might have stayed home longer. Isn’t that great, she groused to herself. Will got this improved version of Jack and.... She mentally slapped herself. The past was passed. And now she also got this improved version. So stop griping and... call your father and make plans to play chess. Although... she’d have to practice before playing him. He was too good to take on without some refresher games. “Yes, best friends like you and Weiss.”

Not quite, Vaughn thought in his head. “But...your point?”

“He would never put Will in any danger. Will is too...sweet. He can’t take care of himself.” Although... Will had done quite well last week when he’d asked her to show him some moves in case, he said, he were ever tied to a chair again. Oh well, that wasn’t likely to happen again, so it was all hypothesis and conjecture.

“Fragile, you said earlier.” Vaughn asked, although privately he began to doubt the complete veracity of that statement. You could not be with Jack and not be able to stand up for yourself, the man could too easily steamroller someone weak or vacillating, so... Will must be able to handle himself in ways they could not see. Which... he didn’t really need to think about. Nope, not going there.

“Yeah, sweet. Innocent. In some ways, fragile.”  

“Damn it, Will!” Jack exclaimed in surprise as he landed on his back on the cushioned floor of the basement.

“Ha! I got you. You are on the bottom for once!” Will crowed happily as he lay on top of Jack, even if his wrists were still trailing those black scarves.

“How the hell did this happen?” Jack asked, shaking his head.

Returning to the house, Will reset the security system to ‘occupied’ and they both paused to remove their footwear. Heaven forbid they track dirt into the house. Will shook his head in consternation as they reviewed the events in the park. “I’ll never make a field agent, will I? I didn’t see what you saw in an instant.” He wiped his forehead and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Uncapping it, he took a long drink. Jack held out his hand and Will passed him the bottle. Tipping it, Jack took a drink as well.

“You don’t have to. All you need...” Jack paused and licked his lower lip and saw Will’s gaze stop. “All you need is an ability to follow simple directions....” He tilted his head once again, and drained the bottle. Will swallowed himself as he watched Jack’s neck, damp with sweat, as he drank the water. 

“Huh? Oh? Like what?”

“Get out the scarves.”

Will looked at Jack in surprise. “We only did that the once, when I suggested it and you’ve never mentioned it again---”

“I just mentioned it,” Jack said tersely.

“Well. Hmm.” Will stroked his chin, trying not to laugh aloud. “You did enjoy it. But then again...perhaps enjoy is too mild a term for what you seemed to feel that day--”

“Tippin....” Jack groaned, feeling to his surprise a tinge of red in his face. Will grinned as he asked, “But how about this time, we use some of your ties?” As if Jack would ever allow one, to say nothing of two of his precious ties to be removed from the museum display for purposes other than work.

“Tippin, get a grip on reality,” Jack laughed.

“Bristow, I know something real I’d like to get a grip on---” Will began, laughing himself.

“Me too. So why aren’t you moving?” Jack sighed. “This is what I mean by following simple directions.” Jack grinned as he walked by Will to toss the bottle into the recycling bin, stopping when Will grabbed him by the arm.

“But... those scarves made you... “ He stopped speaking as he bent forward to lick Jack’s lower lip himself. Like he had that first night on this very couch, he waited for Jack to gasp and then delved his tongue within. “And I’d like to get some sleep tonight.”

“There’s this wonderful substance, Tippin,” Jack pointed out as he bent his head and lightly nipped over and over at Will’s neck. Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes, he muttered, “It’s called...” He licked where he had nipped with his teeth. “Skin,” he thought. “Will’s skin, the scent of it... Right now, the salty tinge from jogging. Mmm.” Jack licked his way up Will’s neck, then closed his lips lightly over a spot just below Will’s ear of which he was particularly fond. 

Will started in surprise at Jack’s words, realizing that he was completely unaware that he had spoken them aloud. He asked softly. “What?”

“Oh. I meant.” Jack shook his head. He hadn’t spoken aloud, had he? Then he shrugged. It was okay, it was Will, after all. Smiling, he added, “There’s this wonderful substance. It’s called caffeine. And there’s another wonderful invention. It’s called a programmable coffeemaker. I’ll set it on my way downstairs and you can drink the entire pot tomorrow morning.”

“The entire pot? Isn’t someone arrogant?”

“Isn’t someone wasting time when they could be upstairs getting out the scarves?” Jack raised Will’s arm and lightly bit his wrist.

“Geez....” Will groaned, but just stood there.

“Tippin, I’ve told you before, you need to work on following simple directions.”

“I thought it was self control.”

“If you had self control you could follow simple directions. So...”

“I’m going.” Will shook his head and loped off toward the stairs.

“Good, I’ll get the chair ready.”

“Oh!” Will laughed, as he turned around to look back at Jack. “I thought….”

“I know what you thought. And maybe… we’ll combine the two tonight?”

“Oh? Oh! I never thought of that….” He gave Jack his best innocent look and smiled inwardly. Ha.

“That’s why I supply the directions and you just follow them. Get it?”

“Got it.”

”Good.”

“Oh, I have a feeling it will be very good.” Will smiled. He had his own ideas tonight.

“Me too. Go. I’ll set the coffeemaker.”

Meeting back in the front section of the basement, Will waited while Jack opened the hidden door to, as he called it, the bunker. Sliding the pocket door, back into place behind him, Jack nodded toward the chair. Will walked over, rolling his eyes as he always did. A miniature target range, full bathroom, stove, refrigerator, sink, steel cabinetry, racks of equipment, guns, knives, a cabinet of pharmaceuticals.... Yes, your average suburban basement. 

“So, Jack? Once Sydney has kids, are we gonna convert this into a game room? Pool table? Dart board--”

“Darts? That seems a little dangerous----”

Will burst out laughing as he looked at the rack of knives of different sizes on the wall. “No, I mean it. Are we going to tear down the wall and make a game room out of this one day?”

Jack sighed. “I’d do it tomorrow if she and Vaughn would ever get their act together. But at the rate she’s going, I’ll be retired by the time I’m a grandfather and I won’t need this anymore anyway.”

“What will you do with your free time?” Will asked nervously as Jack set the chair in the middle of the floor and moved the mats around it. He never liked this particular prep work at the best of times and tonight he was a little bit anxious about his plans...

“Teach you to play chess.” Jack smiled. “Speaking of which, let’s get going. Take off your clothes.” 

“What!?” That was not part of the game plan... but, hmm. Will shrugged. “Okay.”

“Why did you go from shock to acquiescence so quickly?” Jack asked his eyes narrowing. Will was a bundle of nervous energy and he was starting to wonder...

“Haven’t I learned yet that there’s no point to arguing with you about something you’re intent upon?”

“What the hell are you talking about? You argue with me all the time. Sushi. Movies. How many miles to jog. How big a mess I can stand in my office before I completely lose it. So, yes, you argue all the---”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. And I notice that you still have your clothes on. That’s passive aggressive arguing, which I hate, as you know and you never do anyway, so what the hell--”

“You prefer aggressive aggressive?”

“Yes! Take off your damn clothes.”

“Make me.”

“What?”

“You want my clothes off, you find a way to get me to take them off.”

Jack looked at him for a moment, then shrugging, stepped forward. Without another word, he grabbed Will by the upper arms and fastened his lips to Will’s. As he had upstairs, he nudged Will’s lips apart and took his mouth quickly, knowing by now every movement, every nuance that would in moments... ah yes, there it was, Jack thought, as he heard Will moan. He had him. In an instant, he released Will’s arms, moved his body back until the only place they touched was their mouths and gentled the pressure of his lips on Will’s.

“Jack...”

“Be quiet,” Jack ordered. Then with as light a touch as he could manage, he began to stroke Will’s neck with just his fingertips, while he bent his head and began to lightly, over and over, kiss him. Moving his fingers until they reached the collar of Will’s tshirt, he dipped just his fingertips within the shirt then withdrew. Then lifting his hands, he refastened them to Will’s arms, but lightly, just skimming the arms, up and down, stroking the underside of the wrists, then the center of the palms, then each finger, all the while kissing Will so lightly that Will was licking his own lips, then Jack’s, trying, needing... more. 

When Jack lifted his leg and rubbed his thigh, damp from jogging, against Will’s own leg, Will moaned again. “Jack.. Touch me. Harder. C’mon...”

“What do you want? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Touch me.”

“Where?”

“You know where. My chest, my back, my---”

“I’ll touch only the skin that’s exposed.”

“Oh.” Will smiled. Jack raised his eyebrow and waited. “You’re proud of yourself, aren’t you? For not smirking?” Will asked, as he shook his head, stepped back and practically ripped off his clothes.

“You are so easy...” Jack smiled and reached out to touch Will’s hair.

“I know. Aren’t you lucky?”

“Yes.” Jack smiled and bent down to pick the scarves up from the chair.

Will sat down in the chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by mats on the floor.

Jack reminded him as he stood behind him, “Now remember the instructions in these situations. Don’t move. Don’t talk---”

Will looked up and over his shoulder at Jack, confused. “I thought sometimes I should talk if---”

“Yes. But don’t give anything away that you don’t want them to know.”

Will nodded and used the relaxation methods Jack had taught him to calm himself as Jack tied his hands and feet to the chair with the black scarves from their bedroom, Jack stood up behind the chair. Putting his hand on Will’s shoulder, he moved it inward until his index finger was resting against Will’s pulse. “Will, it’s okay. It’s me, remember?” Jack asked softly.

“I know. It’s you and I’m perfectly safe. I know the drill,” Will said tersely, knowing he was tensing despite his best intentions. “But...I’m naked this time and---”

“You need to understand that being naked doesn’t necessarily make you vulnerable.”

“How---”

“Let’s just say this is a new... method,” Jack explained as he moved around to stand in front of Will, never removing his hand from Will’s skin, still damp from their run. He put one hand on the back of Will’s neck, stroking it firmly, trying to reassure him.

“Method of what? Making me more nervous?”

“No. I’m giving you a replacement memory. A more recent, hopefully, stronger memory to--”

“Oh!” Will relaxed and smiled up at Jack. A gift, as only Jack could or would give. A memory to replace those of him being helpless and tied to a chair, fearing what would happen, with this.... he thought, as Jack put both hands on the back of his neck.

“Mr. Tippin,”Jack said softly in a light British accent, making Will wince. Hating to do this little bit, but it would make Will stronger in the end given who he might be meeting in the end. “Look at me. Mr. Tippin. Who is it that is facing you? Look at me.” He pressed his fingers onto Will’s skin, willing him to feel the truth in the touch.

“It’s you. Jack. Who...” Will took a deep breath. “Who is trying to give me a good memory.”

“Yes. So... Mr. Tippin....” Jack said in his normal voice as he bent down and slowly fitted his mouth to Will’s. Taking his time, waiting to feel Will relax, Jack kissed Will carefully, trying to communicate everything he felt with his lips, with his hands stroking Will’s neck, then moving down to his shoulders. Lifting his lips when he felt the muscles under his hands lose their tenseness, he told him softly, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, remember? I’m not here to take, only give.” Will nodded. As Jack knelt down between his knees, his hands firmly smoothed up Will’s thighs. “It’s just like the other time with the scarves, except you’re in a chair, right?” Then his hands stroked back up across Will’s hips, up over his torso, then shoulders, then down the arm, to touch Will’s wrists where the scarves encircled them.

“Yesss...” Will moaned as Jack bent his head and began lightly biting his way up one thigh.

“And you liked the scarves up in the bed, right?” Jack moved his head and began tracing a pattern with his tongue on Will’s hip, his hands still on Will’s wrists. “Answer me.” 

“Yesss. You know I did. It was my idea....Ah..” Will moaned again as Jack tightened his grip on Will’s wrists as his mouth covered Will’s hardness. He closed his eyes.

“No, Will. Open your eyes,” Jack ordered. “Follow directions, remember?”

Will sluggishly opened his eyes... “But...”

“We’re making a memory you can use. Start with this one. I’m the one kneeling before you while you are in a chair. Watch me. Watch me make love to you.” As the words left his mouth, Jack realized how deeply he felt their truth. Every time he touched Will, whether gently or strongly enough to leave a mark, he felt....

Will nodded, then groaned as with just his mouth Jack began to bring him so close.... Over and over, Jack’s mouth, that mouth he dreamed about, thought about, touched, kissed whenever he could... Jack was right, he was making love to him with just that mouth. That mouth alone.... He moaned, deeply. This was.... It was like one of his dreams from so long ago, so long ago it hardly seemed real. But this... he tried to arch his hips up, up into Jack’s mouth... This was real, more real than... 

“Jack....” Will moaned as he looked down. “You’re right, this is a good memory. I love watching your mouth on me. I love seeing your lips get all red and puffy from sucking on me. Those dreams I used to have... ”

“Tippin...” Jack sighed as he lifted his head and looked up. “Can’t you follow simple directions? You weren’t supposed to talk, remember?”

Will ignored his words, licked his own lips as he stared at Jack’s mouth. Sighing, he asked suddenly. “What dreams did _you_ have? You never said.”

“This isn’t about my memories or my dreams. It’s about yours.”

“You will tell me.” Will meant it to sound like a demand, but with Jack’s tongue doing... that, it came out sounding like a plea instead. Damn it, he thought. Just this once...

“Mmmm. Maybe,” Jack said with his mouth against Will’s cock, smiling when it jumped at the vibrations from his words. “You like that, the sound?” 

Will nodded. “Do it again.”

“Let’s try this. Close your eyes, put yourself into the dark,” Jack said softly. Watched Will’s mouth tighten up. Ah, he was right... this might still a problem. He nodded. “Will? Who is in front of you?”

“You.” He took a deep breath. “You.”

“Yes. Now, close your eyes. And listen. Remember that it’s me--”

“I’m not going to forget. I can...” Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You have your own scent. Your skin has its own scent. Your---”

“My desire for you? Yes. I can scent it on you and you can scent it on me.”

“So, I know it’s you.” Will opened his eyes and nodded at Jack. “So go ahead.” Will closed his eyes and held his breath until he... what was that? Jack was... licking his lips. Rubbing the silk of the scarves with his fingertips. Hearing Jack’s breathing, almost as hard as his own. Then, if he listened carefully, hearing Jack breathe through his nose as his mouth slowly descended upon him and began licking, slowly, wetly. Holding still he listened. Then moaned.

“What is it?” Jack asked softly, his lips never leaving Will’s skin..

“The....sound of your mouth on my cock,” Will moaned again, feeling dampness break out on his forehead. “I never noticed before but....”

“What...this sound?” Jack asked as he voluptuously licked the hardness before him.

“Yes....”

“Or this one?” Jack’s mouth slid down, slowly, slowly over the head and then along the shaft, the moisture from mouth and cock making a wet sound that made Will’s balls clench up. 

“Yes....”

“Or....” Jack moaned while his lips were firmly pressed against the pulsing hardness of Will’s cock. It jumped again with the warm wetness of Jack’s mouth, the sound vibrating from his lips encircling Will, from the tongue laving the underside of his cock.

“What is this...” Will asked, unable to resist any longer from opening his eyes, needing to watch Jack’s face. Jack was.... enjoying this just as much as he was. He looked in surprise at the wetness on Jack’s forehead too, how his shirt was sticking to him along the shoulder blades and down the spine. “Jack...you’re sweating....”

“Of course I am. I want you and I’m holding back.”

“You... This makes you....”

“It makes me as hard as it makes you, “ Jack admitted, just to see the flare of heat in Will’s eyes. Stroking Will’s wrists above the silk, needing to hold onto Will there or he risked gripping him too hard elsewhere, he asked softly, his mouth kissing Will’s thigh in between words. “So.. Do you feel vulnerable now? Even though you’re tied up and naked, do you feel vulnerable or powerful?”

Looking at the desire in Jack’s face, the sheen of perspiration on his brow, how curly his hair had become from the warmth in the room, the warmth between them, the heat in his eyes, Will nodded. “I feel....” he gulped when Jack began licking him again. “Besides incredibly.... good....” He tilted his head back and moaned, arching his hips. “I feel like I have what I want...”

“I want you, Will, you know that,” Jack said softly, watching his partner. “I want to do this....” He added before resuming his exploration with his mouth.

“You...like doing this, don’t you?” Will realized, watching Jack’s eyes close, seeing his concentration.

“Mmm.” Jack moaned. “Doing this for _you_. I love making you feel like this...” he said and closed his mouth over Will again, wrenching a deep moan from both of them.  
Feeling those vibrations again, Will groaned and tightened his grip on the chair back. “Do that again. Moan on me.” 

Jack moaned and then moaned again, smiling when Will moaned in return each time. Sliding his hands down until they covered Will’s, Jack deepened his capture of Will’s cock until Will was straining at his bonds, waiting, waiting, until finally, he moved his body as best he could, trying to get even deeper, deeper, frustrated by Jack’s control, by his ability to do this endlessly when his body just wanted to move, move, thrust and thrust. But then, watching his partner, seeing his... enjoyment of the moment, watching the intensity of the concentration he applied as he licked and sucked and nipped and rubbed with his lips and tongue and ahhh, he had just scraped his teeth lightly in that particular way he filed away each time for the day when Jack allowed him... He shook his head in wonderment, even as he felt his legs tremble with need and a drop of sweat roll down his chest. He had expected Jack to take him hard and fast, but this...slow, endless stroking and touching was.... It was like watching a gourmet enjoy an expertly-prepared meal, or rather prepare the meal, enjoying every step in the process. What did this mean? Jack had never seemed so... comfortable before just... letting go like this. “What is this...” Will moaned as Jack suckled at the underside.

“What is _this_.....” Jack asked, a teasing glint in the warmth of his eyes. “I believe it’s what you wanted...” He licked just the tip of Will’s cock. 

“That... I want...” Will moaned, trying to push himself forward. “More...”

“More...what?” Jack asked huskily, tightening his grip on Will’s wrists, trying for control. “Tell me.”

Will tried once again to arch his hips, push himself back into Jack’s mouth. “Jack... untie me. I have the memory now. And I want to be able to move. I have to move.” 

Jack looked up at Will and nodded. “Yes.” He looked down and quickly untied Will’s ankles first, tossed the scarves aside. Then getting to his feet, he bent forward and untied one scarf from the chair, leaving the one end still tied to Will’s wrist, then moved to the right wrist. 

The second his wrist was free, Will gave a hard kick backward and taking advantage of Jack’s surprise, grabbed him by the shoulders and gave an equally hard push with his hands, throwing his body over and on top of Jack’s. He sighed in exasperation, feeling Jack check himself from pushing back at Will. But even still, he grinned, the look of surprise on Jack’s face as he lay under him was reward enough. Or... he thought as he rubbed his thigh inbetween Jack’s and rubbed his erection along Jack’s hip... almost reward enough. It would be more rewarding if Jack were as naked as he was.

“ _Damn_ it, Will!” Jack had exclaimed in surprise as he landed on his back on the cushioned floor of the basement. Then he smiled, feeling Will’s warm body against him, skin against skin, although... why the hell did he still have his shorts on, he wondered, as Will rubbed his arms with his hands over and over.

“Ha! I got you. You are on the bottom for once!” Will crowed happily as he lay on top of Jack, even if his wrists were still trailing those black scarves.

“How the hell did this happen?” Jack asked, shaking his head.

“Surprise. You’re always saying how surprise is a key element in any game.”

“Welll...” Jack grinned. “That’s true. And you’re always surprising me. But.. This...” Jack pressed upward against Will’s body. “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe what you want. We’ll see what happens tonight.” Will bent his head and licked his way up Jack’s bicep. Against the skin, he said, “What I can’t believe is how you checked yourself from fighting back.”

“Will... I don’t want to hurt--”

“You still think I can’t defend myself--” Will began, then had to laugh when Jack rolled his eyes.

“You’re right. After all, here I am, lying on my back---” Jack pointed out.

“Hmm. Who’s the vulnerable one now?” Will asked, pushing against Jack’s shoulders. Bending his head, he ran his lips along the muscles there. “Jack...” he said, biting into a muscle lightly and then stopping when he felt, rather than heard, a tiny little sound. Hmm. “I did learn something about vulnerability and strength....” He tilted his face into the curve of shoulder and neck and nipped at the skin there, then licked it. Smoothing his hands down over Jack’s chest, he added, moving his lips downward, “Did I ever tell you how much I love your strength? Want it?”

“No,” Jack said cautiously, wondering where Will was heading. 

“It has occurred to you, hasn’t it Bristow, that we are pretty equal in height?” Will asked, then gasped when Jack’s hand curled around him. 

“Noted.” Jack said softly. “We’re pretty equal where it counts... “ he added, beginning to pump Will with his hand. Then, surprising Will with the suddenly serious look in his eyes, he added, “Equal in... our feelings...” He curled one hand around the back of Will’s neck and pulled him up and kissed him firmly, though his fingers were light against the skin of his neck, even as his other hand continued fondling his partner.

Breaking it off, Will smiled. “Well, then...You understand my feelings, that it’s no fun when your opponent allows you to check them.”

“No fun?” Jack grinned, as he rubbed his thigh along Will’s and lifting his head, licked Will’s neck.

“Well, perhaps I misspoke,” Will admitted, arching his neck to allow Jack better access. “But....I think I’m entitled to claim a forfeit, since you threw the game,” Will said. 

“A---” Jack began and then lost his words as Will bent his head and swiftly took Jack’s mouth with his own. Jack held still in surprise for a moment, then closed his eyes and opened his mouth, accepting Will’s tongue as they kissed.

Running his hands up and down Will’s arms, he stopped momentarily when he encountered the scarves still tied to Will’s wrists. Fighting the urge to smile, he began to kiss Will more aggressively in the way he knew... yesss, he thought momentarily, feeling the moan begin to evolve in Will’s chest, felt his body begin to relax on top of his. Forcing himself to concentrate even as his lips took over the kiss completely, he firmly ran his hands from Will’s shoulders, down his arms to his wrists. In a quick movement, he grabbed Will’s wrists and pushed them over his head as he used his body to flip them over.

In seconds, Will was under him, his hands above his head, blinking up at him in surprise. Will sighed as he smiled. How had he known he would end up on the bottom? “You interrupted the forfeit. Totally unfair.”

“True. And we all know I’m a play by the rules kinda guy.” Jack grinned as he sat up and began taking the scarves off of Will’s wrists and throwing them aside.“Jack. The forfeit. C’mon. Play fair.”

Jack rolled his eyes. Sighing melodramatically, he began to bend his head.

“Oh, I don’t want a kiss any more as my forfeit. You...” Will pretended to sob. “Ruined that moment.”

“Oh, Wilma, I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

“Yes, Fred. If you take off your clothes as your forfeit.”

Jack grinned and sitting up, whipped off his shirt without a second thought. Absently frowning, he held it in his hand and began to wipe the sweat off of his chest when Will grabbed it and flung it aside. “Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“I want to see you sweat.” Will leaned up on his elbows and reached a hand out to touch Jack’s chest, skimming his fingers along the muscles.

“Oh. You think you’re going to make me sweat?” Jack asked, looking down, watching Will’s hand as it skimmed over his body.

“I know it....” Will said softly, brushing his thumb across Jack’s nipple. “You like this, don’t you?”

“Must we, _must_ we verbally dissect each and every---” Jack began, as he ran his hand up Will’s leg.

Will shrugged and smiled. “Actually.....” he moved his hand over to Jack’s other nipple and pinched it lightly. “Yes. Yes, we do.” Jack groaned, then stopped when Will took his hand away, smiling as he said lightly, “Or we could do something else.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say we should actually stop, Will. I mean I can live with your talking...” Jack said, with a grin as he reached for Will’s hand. 

Will obliged and resumed playing with Jack’s right nipple, his other hand stroking Jack’s back. Raising himself up on one elbow, he took a breath and fastened his lips to the left nipple, sucking hard. When Jack gasped silently, Will began to push him over onto his back again. “Let me...” he whispered and Jack fell back again.

“It’s your forfeit,” Jack said huskily, watching Will’s face. “Do whatever you want. Even talk.”

“Good. I was going to anyway...” Will said with his lips against Jack’s nipple just before he licked it over and over. “You taste good. You taste like...you. A little salty, but....” He raised his head and licked his lips and watched Jack’s eyes dilate a little more before he bent his head once again and resuming tasting what lay before him. His hands on Jack’s arms, he felt him thread his fingers into his hair and hold him there. When Jack began to arch under him, Will opened his mouth and began suckling voraciously at the hard point, shocking himself with his own hunger. “Oh god, you do like this, don’t you?” Will panted in surprise eventually, looking up and seeing the dampness of Jack’s skin, feeling it under his fingers as they slid smoothly over the skin of his arms and chest.

“One might say,” Jack said quietly, although his eyes were alight. Will vowed that before this night was over, he was going to find a way to make Jack talk.

“I know you’re just letting me be on top,” Will noted as he circled Jack’s bicep with his hand and then stroked the muscle with his thumb over and over. Bending his head, he began flicking his tongue in the same pattern his thumb had just taken.

“What?” Jack asked, looking away from his arm to Will’s eyes.

“You’re just letting me---”

“Oh. Do you want me to do something?” Jack asked, smiling as Will continued licking him.

“Yeah. I mean, where’s the fun---”

“Oh, I can find the fun, I don’t know about you...” Jack said, arching his hips upward.

Will grinned as he reached down and removed the rest of Jack’s clothes, laying the shorts nearby. “Yeah, I can find that too. The fun, that is,” he said, as he closed his hand around Jack’s erection. “Without a map even. I’m amazing---”

“You are.” Jack said it softly, forcing himself to meet Will’s eyes.

“Jack...” Will said and kissed the skin beneath him, then gave it a little nip. Knowing he needed to lighten the moment, he looked up and smiled. “But... c’mon. I’m on top. Show me what you would do. Show me what you would do next.”

“Okay. But...” Jack frowned momentarily. “We really should have protective gear on---”

“What helmets?” Will laughed.

“No. I mean cups because---”

“Jack. I promise. I hurt you in the dick or balls, I promise I’ll kiss them and make it all better.”

Jack’s eyes widened infinitesimally and Will filed that information away, just before he found himself flat on his back, with Jack’s elbow at his throat. Jack laughed as he asked mockingly, “So, for some reason, you think I’d be the one getting hurt, do you?”

“How the _hell_ did you do that?”

“Distraction...” Jack laughed and then stilling his face, waited a moment before widening his eyes. “Basic physics and knowing the weakness of your partner.”

Will sighed. “You widened your eyes because you knew I would notice. That was the distraction. And that was also my weakness.”

“No, part of your weakness was expecting me to use my legs more than my arms. Sydney was the one who showed you that move from the chair, wasn’t it?” Jack laughed. “You had an idea of your own, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but---”

“Women’s legs are their strongest point. Men use their upper body. You have to understand the strengths and weaknesses of the other gamesplayer.”

“Show me some more moves,” Will urged with a grin, as he laid down on his back.

“If you were fighting a woman, you’d have to adjust your style....” Jack commented, as he pushed his hand roughly along Will’s torso. “To concentrate on the legs... the center of gravity...” He shoved Will’s legs apart and kneeling between them, ran his hands up the inside of Will’s thighs. “The center of gravity... Do you feel heavy here, Will?” Jack asked as his hands reached up and cupped Will's balls.

"Geez!" Will moaned. "Move your hands, don't just---- Ah!" He moaned again as one hand curved around the base of his cock and held him upright while Jack just looked at him. Will began arching up into Jack's hands, trying to move. "Jack.... what game is this today? Teasing me to death?"

"What kind of death is the question," Jack said with a small smile as he bent his head. "A little death...." He flicked his tongue out and gave tiny licks to the very tip of Will's cock over and over while Will lay there, entranced by what he was seeing. 

Finally, Will began to push upward again. "No. No. A bigger death, Jack... c'mon." And then groaned when Jack quickly slid his mouth over him and began sucking hard and fast.

"Like that?" Jack asked, lifting his head.

"Kinda..." Will gasped.

"Just kinda? I need to amend my technique...." Jack anwswered, lifting one hand to stroke his chin. "Hmm. What shall I do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something..." Will responded, his hands gripping the mat under him, trying his best not to claw at them in frustration and need.

"I already have...." Jack grinned and sliding his large hands under Will’s butt, Jack lifted Will’s body toward his mouth. Lifting his eyes, he saw Will’s mouth drop open as he began to gasp. “You like this....”

“I like, love watching your mouth. Now.”

“Now...” Jack agreed as he lowered his head.

“God, Jack, your mouth is so....hot,” Will moaned, giving up and feeling his fingers claw into the mats.

Lifting his mouth for a moment, Jack moaned in return as he watched Will's hands knead the mats, “You are hot too. I wonder...” He licked his index finger and slid it downward from the base of Will’s cock. “I wonder if you are as hot in....here.” Teasing him again, he slid one finger around and around. “Yesss. Very hot. But how hot do you want to get?” he asked, taking a nip from Will’s upper thigh

“Geez!” Will exclaimed. “Hurry....hurry.”

“What’s the rush?”

“I had...leftovers... From the kitchen.”

Jack smiled, shook his head. Even now, Will could make him smile. “I suppose I owe you for that.”

“Big time.”

“Luckily I’m a big man.” Jack grinned and then sat up. “But you, as always, need to learn more control. So... let’s go back to your original idea and I’ll show you some moves.”

“Damn it!” Will protested.

“You said you would follow directions,” Jack reminded his partner, smirking. “Here, I’ll even make a sacrifice and get on the bottom for this little lesson if that will remove that pout from your pretty mouth.”

“Remove the what from my WHAT?” Will protested. “Jack, I’d like to wipe that smirk right off your face!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Jack taunted as he pulled Will on top of him. “Okay, here’s the set up. You’re on top and I’m trying to get out of this position.”

“Per usual,” Will griped.

“Will, the truth is when you want to be on top, you’ll be on top.” Jack ran his hands up and down Will’s back, then reaching down to his buttocks pulled Will between his legs. ‘Now, what’s wrong with this position?”

Will looked down as he came to his knees. Brushing his erection along Jack’s, he sighed.”Not much that I can see.”

Jack burst out laughing. “C’mon. Let’s get serious.”

“Oh, I’m serious. Perfectly serious,” Will argued, reaching his hand down to guide his cock as it skimmed along the underside of Jack’s.

“Okay, Will!” Jack groaned. “That’s... Stop it....” As Jack lifted his arm to force a flipover, Will grabbed Jack’s elbow and bent his head and bit the inside of Jack’s arm. Jack came to a complete halt. “What....” he asked, blinking in surprise.

“See? An alternate way to block.”

Jack smiled slowly. “Good idea. Let’s try that again.”

Will smiled. “You liked that---”

“Geez. Must we talk about--”

“Make me stop,” Will challenged him and then pressed his hand down on Jack’s elbow. “See, you’re helpless without that elbow --- s***!” He exclaimed when he found himself flying a short distance through the air. Landing on his butt, he looked up, shaking his head when he saw Jack leaning up on that same elbow, laughing. “You---”

“Loser. You lose.”

“Oh, no I don’t....” Will said. “Let’s try that again.”

“Sure, if you want to be embarrassed again,” Jack taunted him. Laying down on his back, he held out a hand. “Come here. Show me what you can do. If you dare.”

“Oh...” Will said, coming back across the mats. “I dare....” Sliding his body slowly over Jack’s, he rubbed his left leg up and over Jack’s right leg before coming to rest in between both legs. Then stroking his hands up from Jack’s thighs, over his hips, across his abdomen, over his chest, he reached Jack’s shoulders and stopped.

“Will, I thought....”

“Think about this....” Will murmured as sliding his body down, he bent his head and began licking at the moisture on Jack’s abdomen. “Think about a way we can both win.” 

Watching Will’s blond head move over his body, Jack murmured, “I think we already have. Won. That is.” Will stilled for a moment, then kissed the skin under his mouth before his tongue resumed lapping at Jack’s body.

When Jack put his hands into Will’s hair, Will began to move his mouth slowly downward. Looking up at Jack to gauge just how far he could go this night, he said softly, “Think about my mouth, what you want it to do. If you dare....”

Jack hissed in a breath. Then letting it out, he admitted, “I think about it... quite frequently.”

“But...” Will said, feeling the tension under his hands. He began moving his tongue moving back up Jack’s body, knowing instinctively that with Jack timing was everything. “Not quite yet? Well, you are a big man, there is a lot of territory.... Like....” he licked his way to Jack’s left nipple. “Like this. You like this, don’t you?”

“I like it....” Jack groaned as Will latched onto his nipple and continued rubbing their legs against each other. “It all....”

“So... Do you really want to toss me away again?” Will asked, lifting his head, to lick at the dampness between the muscles of Jack’s chest.

“Do I what?” Jack asked, blinking, his hands tightening on Will’s shoulders.

“Show me how to block that move you just made so that you can’t toss me again,” Will demanded.

“Oh. Oh, sure,” Jack acquiesced, his eyes clearing. “Get on your back.”

“And this...” Jack said as he forcefully shoved his elbow into Will’s inside upper arm just above the elbow, “Is how you block that move. Throw a good bit of your weight into it, not all, or else your opponent can come back on the other side. Leverage, it’s all about leverage. And anticipation.”

“You could have told me that before.”

“Nah. This is more fun,” Jack grinned as he took Will’s body in his hands and turned them both to the side facing each other. 

“What, making me lose?” Will bent his head and nipped Jack’s shoulder, ran his hands along Jack’s upper body, noting that the harder he pressed the shallower were Jack’s breaths. Reaching one hand around Jack’s back, he began kneading the muscles there, watched Jack’s lashes flutter close and felt him press his body into his. “Jack. You said this is more fun. Did you mean making me lose or....this?” Will asked as he rubbed his body against Jack’s and once more heard that gratifying intake of breath.

“Well, there is that. But what forfeit do I get?” Jack wondered if what he said made any sense. What the hell were they talking about. Forfeits? Why were they talking about forfeits? Why were they talking at all, when they could be... He realized suddenly, that his hands were just grasping Will’s back and he began moving them as he shook his head to clear it of the haze that was engulfing him slowly with all of this touching. “What do I get?” he asked.

“Whatever you want. But, wait. You said there is that. What else is fun besides getting a forfeit?” Jack pressed his lower body into Will’s and palmed Will’s buttocks in his hands. “Ah...” Will closed his eyes for a second, then remembering, opened them swiftly. He grasped Jack’s shoulders in his hands and squeezed, he knew, almost painfully hard, as he tried to stop his lower body from just thrusting against the skin of Jack’s thigh.

“Go ahead. Do it.” Jack closed his thighs around Will’s hardness. “Push. Push at me.”

“No... I. I want your mouth again.” Will shook his head, even as his body took over and began to move. “Damn it, I wanted your---

“This...” Jack’s hands swept up Will’s back and pulled him closer. “This is your forfeit, right? So take it...” He opened his mouth and Will dove into it. 

Lifting his lips, needing to breathe, Will gasped, “Oh god, Jack, I could get lost in that mouth of yours. Never find my way out...”

“Why would you want to?” Jack asked. Then felt his own surprise at his words tonight. Well, he supposed, who cared? It was Will, who would probably appreciate hearing those words. Or rather, seeing the heat in Will’s eyes that had flared higher at those words, there was no probably about it. “Come here..” He pulled Will to him and tilting his head, bit his lower lip and then began licking the corner of his mouth, knowing that any second... Yes, there. Will turned his head, unable to resist and fastened his lips to Jack’s, opened his mouth and began licking Jack’s lower lip himself. “Give yourself to me. Now.” Jack ordered and teased Will’s tongue with his until Will surrendered his tongue into Jack’s mouth. 

He groaned over and over, it was too much, too much like.... Will tried to pull back his head, to stop his lower body from thrusting against Jack's legs, but was unable to stop when Jack continued sucking on his tongue. Finally, taking a breath, Will lifted his lips long enough to gasp, “You are so into this tonight....”

“Mmm. Come back here,” Jack ordered and putting his hand behind Will’s head, raised his own until their lips began to touch. Sweeping his tongue out, he licked Will’s lips, slowly and thoroughly until they opened at the slightest touch. Teasing the tip of Will’s tongue with his, he added. “This is what I want into me... You. Your tongue. Or that’s at least what I want right now. Later.... But now. Your mouth. Your tongue. Give it to me. Follow directions.”

Once again, Will opened his mouth and slid his tongue into the heat of Jack’s. He felt the sweat trickle down his own back, felt Jack’s hands slide across his skin, felt his hands slide across Jack’s, both of them so hot and damp.... He shook his head, and pulled back, needing to breathe. Taking a deep breath, meeting the heat in Jack’s eyes with his own, he said softly as he licked his own lips, “See? I can follow some directions.”

“True.” Jack nodded. His hands grasped and slid over Will’s skin, their legs intertwined and as damp as the rest of them. Sliding his hand up to Will’s butt, he rubbed and squeezed it as he said, “Let’s see how well you can do that. Get on your hands and knees. And I’ll show you another move.”

“I can hardly imagine what that move might be,” Will said as he quickly complied.

“Never assume you know what move your opponent might make,” Jack warned, biting his lip to keep from laughing aloud as he reached for the tube of lubricant.

“You’re not my opponent. Are you?”

“We’ll see how you feel when I’m done...” Jack said softly as he squeezed a dollop of fluid into his fingertips.

“Is there a way to get out of this?” Will asked with a grin, looking over his shoulder as Jack smoothed the wetness down over his buttocks, then groaned as his fingers opened him.

“Possibly. But I’d much rather get into....this,” Jack said huskily, as he used one hand to guide himself inside Will. They both paused for a moment, Jack putting his forehead down on Will’s left shoulder as he struggled for control once again. He wanted to push Will a little tonight, but all of that touching and stroking by Will’s hands and what he had done to Will with his mouth had brought him so close to the edge.

“Yes. Inside me. Now. I want you to come first this time.”

“I came first last time---”

“I know and...that’s one reason I was so ready down there in the kitchen. I thought you were letting yourself go for once.”

“Ah. I can do that again.” Jack smiled. “ _If_ it means that much to you.”

“I’m sure it means nothing to you, you won’t get anything out of it at allllll.....” Will moaned as Jack pushed into him. Then when Jack did not move, Will looked over his shoulder, seeing the rigid control on Jack’s face, “Possibly we should consider....”

“Yes?” Jack asked as he leaned forward, covering Will’s body with his. Putting one hand on the back of Will’s neck, he pushed aside Will’s hair and bit the skin until Will began to shudder.

“A compromise.”

“Of what kind?” Jack asked as he began to stroke Will’s chest the way he knew he liked it, teasing the nipples with each pass of his hands, but never lingering too long.

“Like this....” Will said softly, moving his body forward and then back as Jack began to move in unison. “See? In and out? We both get what we want?”

Sliding smoothly within his lover, Jack gasped, then slid his hands from Will’s hips to his cock. “Move for me, Will. Do it.”

Will’s fingers curled into the mats beneath them. “Make me want to.”

Jack immediately stopped moving, Will had given him the perfect opportunity. And he never passed up an opportunity. "Hmm. Leverage and anticipation...."

Will held his breath, waiting for Jack’s next move, knowing he had startled him with that demand. How would Jack respond? What had that comment meant? This night... was new for both of them. Then he smiled as the silence stretched out and Jack did nothing at all, just.... tormented him with inaction. He started to move, just the tiniest movement and Jack suddenly clamped his large, warm hands on Will’s hips, shoved his legs against Will’s and prevented all movement.

“Jack... What are you doing?”

“You don’t _want_ to move, you don’t _have_ to move. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. _Really_ want to do....with everything that is in you “ Jack said huskily, as his fingers teased Will’s cock, before moving back to Will’s hips. “But I really want to do this... I hope you don’t mind....” he said as, still holding Will still, he pulled nearly all the way out of his body. Will held his breath, waiting, waiting... Damn him, he knew the anticipation... He bit back a groan as he felt his skin shiver with wanting, his nipples harden, his cock tighten... When... “Will, do you really want me to do this?” Will looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Really want me to do this? Really want me to... plunge into you? All the way?”

“Yes... yes,” Will groaned.

“Too bad...” Jack said as he took a short stroke inside, then withdrew. “Too, too bad...” he added, taking short stroke after short stroke, barely entering before withdrawing. Moving more and more quickly, he held onto Will’s hips to prevent him from moving, listening to him groan, listening to himself groan, hearing their skin rub against each other, growing more and more slick with perspiration by the moment as they both tried to hold back.

“I’m going to kill you,” Will growled, over his shoulder. “Take me or let me move and...take you.”

“You think you can?” Jack asked, taunting, wondering what Will would do. And then once again resumed the short, quick thrusts designed to torment.

Will groaned and with a sudden, jerky movement, he flung himself forward, twisting as he hit the mats. Coming to his knees quickly, he said, “That’s it, I’ve had it, Jack.” Lunging forward, he pushed Jack back to sit on his rear end, pressing forward until Jack opened his legs and Will crawled between them. “I want you. Now...” He put his hands behind Jack’s neck, twisted his fingers into Jack’s hair and took his mouth in one swift movement. Then groaned as one of Jack’s hands, so warm, he thought, circled his cock while the other slid downward and cupped him. Lifting his mouth to reangle the kiss, he began to push himself into Jack’s hand. “Now, do me....”

“Show me what you want. I’m... unsure. First you wanted my mouth. Then you wanted me to take you with my body. Make up your mind. What do you want most?” Jack asked softly, as he sat there and waited for Will. “I want you.... anyway you want me....” Jack added as Will seemed to debate. “So do you want me inside you or do you want to be inside me?”

Instantly, Will said, “I want to be inside you. Your mouth. Endlessly, endlessly....” He groaned and began to rub Jack’s lower lip with a thumb.

“Then what are you waiting for? Start. Now,” Jack said fiercely, as his hands continued caressing Will. “Show me how much you want me.... what you want from me. I can just keep on touching your skin forever. So show me..”

“I need to move, Jack,” Will groaned as he raised himself on his knees, but then paused. Was this... too much? Would Jack....

“I thought you wanted my mouth. Why aren’t you inside it?” Jack asked, sensing that Will needed some encouragement to reach the edge.

“Why aren’t I? You want it, don’t you?”

“Doesn’t it look like I want it?” Jack asked, as he stroked his left hand down his own body, drawing Will’s attention to the hardness between his legs. Pumping himself, he asked again, “What do you think? Do I want it? Will you give it to me? Will you let me give my mouth to you the way you like it?”

“I...yes.” Will stared, caught by the sight of Jack touching himself, something he rarely did.

Jack reached his other hand out and curved it around Will’s cock. “What are you waiting for? Give it to me. Now. Follow directions.”

Getting to his knees between Jack’s legs, Will put his hands on Jack’s shoulders and stared, eyes wide, as he thrust himself into Jack’s open mouth. Pausing, trying not to come instantly as Jack began sucking on him, moving his mouth in that way that....”Jack.... oh god.... don’t let me come too quickly. I want this to last....” But even as he spoke he began pushing himself in and out, unable to stop himself as his body took over.

“You are so hard,” Jack said softly as Will pulled out. Then using his hands on Will’s butt, he pulled him back into his mouth. Again, on the outstroke, he spoke again, “So hot. So very hot in my mouth. Do you know that?”

Will stared at him in shock, able only to nod. Then groan as Jack once again pulled him into the heat and wetness of his mouth.

“You’re wet too.” Jack whispered. “Did you know that? Can you feel that? You’re so wet, you’re dripping already in my mouth.”

“What?” Will asked through the red fog in his brain. What was Jack doing, talking like this? He had fantasized about this, but... “What... how...”

“You want proof? Of course you do. You always want proof.” Jack pushed Will back slightly. “Here,” he said, “Hold yourself like this...” He put Will’s hand just beneath the head. “Hold yourself a little harder. Squeeze a little. Yes, like that. And a little higher. It has to be in the right spot, just the right spot, for my tongue. You want that, don’t you? My tongue?”

Will swallowed hard. He pushed his free hand into Jack’s hair and held his head in place even as his other hand held his cock in place. Finally, he realized that Jack was waiting for an answer. “Yes, yes. I want your tongue. Your lips, your mouth. Everything.”

“We’re starting with the tongue. And your own wetness. Now watch...It won’t take long---”

“I’m not in any hurry,” Will groaned at the first touch of Jack’s tongue on the underside of the head of his cock. He put one hand on Jack’s shoulder, gripping it hard as it slid, the shoulder and Will’s hand damp with a light sheen of sweat. “Take your time.”

“Mmm. I will. Because you’re not going anywhere and neither am I. Not until I’ve gotten all of the wetness from you, every...” he licked again, slowly, watching Will as he did so. Feeling the clench of Will’s hand on his shoulder. “Every last...” He licked again, slightly harder this time, but just as slowly. “Every last little....” He licked up and over to right below the tip. “Every last little drop....” He whispered before opening his mouth and taking Will inside as far as he could.

“Oh my god.....” Will hissed and gripped Jack’s shoulders as hard as he could, feeling his knees start to tremble. “I can’t believe what you’re saying. It’s...” Then he opened his eyes wider as realization dawned. “You’re turning my use of words around...”

“Well, you’re the one who wants to verbalize everything, right? So, let’s verbalize this. You are hard and smooth and wet in my mouth. It feels....” Jack moaned. “Sometimes there are no words, are there? Just... wanting...” He pulled Will forward again in his mouth and moaned as Will once again slid his hands around the back of his neck holding him in place. Just where he wanted to be he thought, as Will seemed to be everywhere around him, as every sense was filled with him and only him. 

“Jack...” Will moaned as he thrust forward. Closing his eyes so that he could concentrate on the sensations enveloping him, on the feel of Jack’s skin and hair under his hands, on the feel of Jack’s hand as it squeezed his butt, on the sound of Jack pumping his own cock, on the moans they were both issuing.... He groaned, “Your mouth is....” Then he stopped speaking, unable to talk as his body began thrusting wildly. Needing... He shuddered, paused, opened his eyes, gasping as he watched Jack’s mouth on him. This was.... He wanted him so much. That mouth alone was enough to....

“My mouth is what? What do you want with my mouth?” Jack asked softly, punctuating each word with a small lick.

“Your mouth is _mine_.” 

Jack’s eyes flew open in surprise. The fierceness of Will’s tone, the strength of Will’s hand in his hair... the skin, hot and moist with sweat under his fingers as he squeezed Will’s butt and ran his hands down the backs of his legs, the tenseness of the muscles in his thighs as he moved back and forth....His mouth dropped open for a second and then when Will “I want you so, Jack. Your mouth... all of you...But especially that mouth. I dream about it. Want it. Want you to do this. I see you... just sitting there reading or watching a movie and I dream about you going down on me, about your tongue licking me, your lips moving up and down and... I want you, I want you.”

“Yessss,” Jack moaned as Will’s cock left his mouth for a moment. Will stared in shock as Jack’s eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head back slightly. Angling his mouth up, he moaned, “Yess... More, more....”

“Take all of me, Jack. Now....” Will pushed himself into Jack’s mouth. Hampered by the Will’s hands behind his head, Jack could not move, he realized soon enough. He could only react to Will’s thrusts with his tongue and lips and teeth. His hand on Will’s butt... Will’s hands clenching hard now on his shoulders. All that skin in front of him, Will’s skin, his scent...Jack sighed deeply, trying to imprint the sight and scent and yes... the sound of skin meeting skin, the sound of their moans, the sound of flesh meeting a wet mouth, imprinting it all onto his own memories as Will gave one final thrust and poured himself into his lover, as Jack groaned and let himself go.

Will sank down between Jack’s legs and once again put his hands on Jack’s shoulders to pull him forward. This time he kissed him with all the emotion he could invest into his own lips, knowing that what Jack did with his mouth was a gift too. Reluctantly lifting his lips, he whispered, “Let’s wash you up.” He stood up and Jack did as well. 

Jack went over to the sink to wash his hands. He was surprised when Will followed him and from behind, reached over and turned on the spigots. In a moment, Will poured some hand soap into his hands then, reaching around from behind Jack, pressing his front against Jack’s back, began soaping Jack’s hands. Jack stared down at their hands, fingers intertwined as Will soaped and cleaned and was it... massaged his hands with his, all the while leaning against him, looking over his shoulder. “This is... nice...” Jack murmured, as he closed his eyes and just felt the strength and warmth of Will’s hands within, around, over and under his own. Then sighed again, barely aware that he was speaking aloud, as Will pressed a little harder against his body, then kissed his shoulder. “Very... nice.” 

“Will,” Jack said ruefully, when he finally, reluctantly turned around saw faint red ovals on Will’s body. “I think I marked you again.”

“I think,” Will said, reaching a hand out and drawing Jack’s attention to some prints on his arms and shoulders. He touched them lightly, carefully, just as Jack had earlier in the day in the bathroom. Then, bit his lip as he saw the faint purpling on Jack’s left nipple. “That this time I lost control.”

“So it appears,” Jack said quietly, as Will touched the nipple with the tip of his index finger and regardless of any soreness, it immediately hardened under his touch.

“It appears then, that I may have marked you too.” Will touched a bruise on Jack’s shoulder.

Only then did Jack realized how tightly Will had been gripping his shoulders. He nodded. “We... I suppose we’re even now. We’re both marked.”

“But...” Will began and then looked away.

“But...” Jack prompted, turning Will’s face back to his. “What?”

“That’s not the way I want....”

“I know. Soon.” Jack leaned forward to kiss Will, then stopped when Will’s stomach let out a large rumble.

“Hungry?”

“Well, I didn’t get a little... snack down here,” Will said slyly, then jumped away before Jack could slap his butt. 

“Will... “ Jack said with a smile later that night as they sat on the couch, reading together. “You... did not really excel at following instructions downstairs, you know.”

“How odd. Because you followed instructions quite well, didn’t you?” Will asked, putting down his book and turning to look at Jack, who had also stopped reading. “Like... _Take all of me. Now._ Remember that. among other directions I gave you?”

“What....” Jack gripped his knees hard, trying to will away the redness he could feel in his cheeks. Then shaking his head, he smiled ruefully. “I.... You...”

“Speechless, huh? Didn’t realize it at the time?”

Jack shook his head, staring off into space. How did Will do that? He...

“Jack...” Will reached out and took Jack’s hand. “Does it matter, really, who reads the directions as long as we reach the destination?”

“Which would be?”

“Let’s go to bed and I’ll show you.”

“I thought you were tired.”

“You’re going away for a long time. I can sleep tomorrow.”

“You... _took_ my mouth downstairs,” Jack said with a note of surprise still in his voice, when once again they were lying down next to each other.

“Yes...” Will said, running his finger along the warm fullness of Jack’s lower lip, slightly swollen. “A dream of mine. Fulfilled. It was....incredible.”

“You had a dream about that...”

Will smiled and nodded. “More than once.”

Jack’s mouth quirked. “Wet or dry?”

“What do you think?”

“Why didn’t you say or do anything about it before?”

“It didn’t feel right before. But tonight....”

“Ah. Because you won a forfeit? Because you showed me...some of your own strength?”

“Yes.”

“But, Will.” Jack shook his head and levering himself up onto an elbow, used his other hand to stroke Will’s chest. “I always knew you were strong. I said that before, a long time ago. Don’t you remember — that night of Francie’s little intervention?”

“I forgot. I think all I really remember about that night was our first kiss.”

Jack smiled. “A good memory. Although we were both...” He paused, then shrugged. What the hell. “We were both scared.”

“I was scared that my lifeless body would be found in the harbor the next day.”

“Nah. Sydney would be angry if I killed you,” Jack grinned, wishing he had never started this conversation.

“Jack... What were you scared about?” Will pressed, sensing that Jack was open to talking right now.

“I was.... _concerned_...." Jack paused and laughed as Will rolled his eyes. "That my entire view of myself had just shifted on it axis. But when I looked inside...I realized that I wasn’t afraid of that so much as.... Then I was _concerned..._ ” Jack broke off and looked down as he smiled.

“What? Tell me!” Will said laughing, knowing Jack was teasing. Knowing too that Jack told him these truths for the sole purpose of making him happy.

“Then I was scared that you were going to stop.” Jack bent his head and gave Will a soft kiss.

“Ah. That’s why you took over. Well, that and the fact that you always take over.”

“Not always. Tonight, you....”

“Was it so terrible?”

“No...” Jack pressed another kiss to Will’s lips. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Will nodded and turned over. Jack pressed up against him, his arm around Will’s waist. They both sighed. 

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone,” Will murmured as he began to drift off, feeling Jack’s hand lightly caressing his torso.

“Hmm. I’ll bring you back something this time,” Jack said, his brain clicking along as it often did after he and Will made love.

“You don’t have to do that,” Will said sleepily, putting his hand over Jack’s. He was drifting off, until he felt Jack’s hand leave his chest and slide, so slowly, over his skin, around his ribs, up his back, lightly touching that spot of Jack’s on the back of his neck, then stroking his hair. “I’m sure my hair is more of a mess than usual,” Will whispered, half asleep.

“That’s okay. Your hair and... you are a force of nature. Just something you have to accept.”

“Like a natural disaster?” Will laughed happily as he felt Jack’s hand slide over his neck, back and forth. 

“No...” Jack whispered in Will’s ear. After a moment in which Will’s curiosity was aroused by the hard swallow he had felt Jack take, Jack said so softly Will had to strain to hear it, “Like an unexpected sunrise after the darkest night.”

Will’s eyes snapped open. “Jack...” He shook his head. That had been... Another memory to cherish. “I... I love you, you know.”

Jack kissed the back of Will’s neck, once, twice, several times.

Sighing happily, they both fell asleep.


	32. "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage." (Lao-Tzu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17

Jack visited India the day after the brunch. Returning ten days later, he came home late one evening and found Will working in the study, engrossed in a book. He carefully placed three tiny pouches on the desk where Will was working. 

Some time ago, after Will had moved his computer into Jack's office without asking and made a complete disaster out of the room, Jack had asked Will why he didn't just work upstairs in "his" room. Will had replied, in the tone of voice one used when talking to a total idiot, "Because I'd rather be close to you and your stuff." Jack had just stared at him in disbelief at his openness, while Will smiled and shook his head. 

Gazing fondly now at Will's blond head bent over his work, Jack mused that openness would not be a good quality in a field agent, unless one knew how to use it properly. But in a friend, a lover....He had long since come to realize that Will's openness was his strength. Jack knew, although he'd never admit it, that he relied, depended upon that strength, if only to compensate for his own inadequacies in that regard. Oh well, he was learning to live with a little mess. And every once in a while, he'd have a fit and Will would clean up. It all worked out. And Will did know how to follow directions. At least when he wanted. 

Speaking softly, he said, "Will." 

The younger man jumped and then laughed, "I didn't even hear you come in." 

Rolling his eyes, Jack said, "I know. That's why I beefed up the security so much when you moved in." 

Jack smiled as he noted that Will was wearing his glasses tonight instead of his contacts, along with his uniform of rumpled tshirt and jeans that had seen better days. Then he stopped smiling when he saw the utter devastation of his office. “Will...” he gritted out. “This room... It looks like someone ransacked the place, but I’m assuming that this is just your usual disaster while I’m gone? Honestly, Will, has it ever occurred to you to actually throw out a piece of paper? Do you think you get an award for---”

“Oh, keep your shirt on, Jack,” Will griped back. Then grinning suddenly, he added quickly, “Although if you want to take it off, that would be fine too.”

Jack shook his head, knowing he never could seem to stay truly angry or even irritated at Will. Looking up, he reached his hand out and said, “Let’s take these off,” and removed Will’s glasses before leaning forward to kiss him.

Will's eyes fell on the pouches. Jack opened two of the pouches and showed the contents to Will, but did not take them out. Both men gave a last glance to the pouches as Jack placed them in the safe. The last pouch, he opened and from it removed a ring. It was heavy, of white gold and had a wide band with a wider, square signet-style front to it. 

"Let me explain to you the meaning of the metalwork on this ring. And the inscription inside. Which finger would you like to wear it on?"

Will swallowed hard as he met Jack's' eyes. He knew what this moment meant. There was no turning back now, the commitment was made, the die was cast. 

“Was my watch delivered?” Jack asked quietly, watching Will carefully. Will nodded and retrieved it from the safe. Handing it to Jack, he watched as Jack removed his regular watch and replaced it with the new one.

“

I have dinner in the kitchen. I know it’s late, but I thought you were probably hungry. A safe bet.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Did you pick it up from Francie’s?”

“Of course,” Jack said as they went to the kitchen and Will began unpacking the take out boxes. 

Jack pulled out the plates and Will shook his head. “We can just eat from the boxes.”

“What, are we animals?” Jack asked, closing the cutlery drawer with a bang. Then he sighed, “Let me guess, while I was gone---”

“I ate just fine, thank you! Don’t be such a fussbudget!”

“Fussbudget? Fussbudget!”

“Would you prefer an old lady?” Will asked snidely.

"To do what?”

"What?”

You asked me if I would prefer an old lady. I asked you — if I must summarize...” Jack sighed melodramatically, trying not to give into the laughter that was almost cramping his stomach. This was a good way to relax Will, these petty little arguments. And what the hell, they were just fun, too.

“Yes...” Will said from behind clenched teeth, knowing that somehow Jack was playing him, but what the hell, it was fun. Or would be, once he could figure it out...

Jack shrugged. “I asked you what I might prefer an old lady to do. Cleaning would be good. Cooking would be good. Hmm. Maybe that’s what I should do when I leave on trips, hire some old lady to come in and take care of you---”

“I’ll tell you what I’d like to take care of!” Will said, walking into the living room and slamming the plates down on the coffee table with more force than was strictly necessary.

“And I’ll tell you what I prefer!” Jack said, taking Will’s hand and spinning him around quickly enough that he stumbled into Jack. 

“What?” Will said, pushing back from Jack.

“That you use your nervous energy for something productive,” Jack growled as he grabbed Will.

“Like what?” Will said, pushing back.

“How about a nice welcome home?” Jack asked.

“Oh...” Will said sheepishly. Will reached both hands up into Jack’s hair and held him still as their mouths met. Finally lifting his lips, Will rested his head against Jack’s and sighed. “Why are you laughing?” Will asked finally as he opened his eyes. “I can feel you laughing against me.”

"That look of semi-horror on your face when I explained the ring.”

"You can kiss my ass, Jack Bristow,” Will responded. Then he grinned. “And I know you want to.”

“Oh really!” Jack exclaimed, glad Will could not see the smile on his face.

“Yeah. I know you want to. I know you like my ass.”

“Well, what I really like is...” Jack began, then started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Will asked grinning as Jack squeezed his butt hard before releasing him. Together they began dishing out the food onto the plates and sat down to eat.

Jack nodded after he swallowed the first bite. “Well, it’s not the teeny tiny crab puff pastry thing, but it will do.”

“Ha! I’m gonna tell her you said that!” Will laughed, as he ate, surprised that Jack had agreed, even silently, to eat in the living room, which he hated. “Wait. You never told me what was so funny when you were grabbing my ass and...” he looked over his own shoulder at his butt. “And I personally don’t see anything too amusing back there.“

"How often do you see your own butt, Will?”

Will stopped and tilted his head. “Good point.”

"Yes, it is a good place for a... point,” Jack said, smiling as he picked up another forkful of food.

Smiling, Will shook his head, then rolled his shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension out of him, knowing that Jack was watching him carefully. As always. “C’mon, Jack, tell me.”

“Oh, I almost forgot, lost as I was in waxing rhapsodic about the wonders of your cute little ass---”

“The what of my WHAT?” Will stared at Jack in surprise, then burst out laughing. Lately it seemed as though every day, Jack relaxed more and more. Comments like that had been so unusual and were now....

Smiling, Jack asked patiently, “Do you want to hear this story or do you want me to keep on talking about---”

“Tell the damn story!” Will said, rolling his eyes. Jack’s stories, even carefully expurgated as they usually were, were good ones. Someday, he’d find a way to fictionalize some of them.

“Remember, that time you called me to yell at me because I’d left for an op without waking you up to say goodbye?”

“Sure. But that was a long time ago. I don’t---”

“Well, you called me and one of the security idiots was sitting next to me on the plane, trying to pump me for information about...” Jack deepened his voice. “‘That curious relationship you have with your housemeat.’” 

Will choked. Jack pounded him on the back, a little harder, Will thought, than was strictly necessary. When he got his breath back, he asked, still incredulous, “What? He said what? Housemeat?”

“No. He said housemate. I said housemate.”

“No you didn’t. You said housemeat.”

“Well, in this case, is there any difference?” Jack smirked. 

“Shut up.”

“Don’t you want to hear the story? You always say I don’t tell you enough about my work.”

“Fine!”

"Someone’s...cranky.” Jack grinned, although he knew that this was just an attack of Will’s nerves. He always had to tease Will out of it. “Oh, Wilma, is it that time of the month?”

“At the rate you’re going, it’s always going to be that time of the month.”

Jack burst out laughing. “You’re so cute when you’re upset. Wilma."

Poking Jack's shoulder, Will warned, “I will kill you. I swear I will kill you.”

“After I finish this story. So security idiot says, ‘Why don’t you ever bring your housemate to office parties---”

“Why don’t you?”

"I don’t want you to have to deal with Sloane. We’ve been over this before.” Jack shuddered. “It’s bad enough that he touches my hand or Sydney’s. But you? No. Absolutely not. No.”

“But---”

“Did I not make myself clear? There is no way I am allowing you anywhere near that... imitation of a human being when I don’t have to and furthermore---”

“Oooh, he’s protective. It’s... sweet. Hmm, wonder what the coworkers would think of the fact that Jack Bristow, whose BLOD alone is enough to make grown men pee their pants, has a sweet side? Perhaps that info needs to go out in my Christmas newsletter this year. I can see the headlines---”

“Shut up. So, security idiot says--”

“Don’t they have names? Or if you can’t tell me their names, can’t you assign them numbers or--”

“Nah. They’re all idiots. Although I suppose I could be like Dr. Seuss and the Cat in the Hat. Thing 1 and Thing 2, only this would be Idiot 1 and Idiot 2...”

"Jack. The story.” Will smiled again as Jack dithered, or pretended to. Now, he knew full well that Jack was just trying to coax him out of one of his occasional bouts of nervousness.

"Oh. So, anyway, Idiot 1 is trying to pump me for information, which makes me wonder just what crap Sloane might have told him to make him think I’d be susceptible to such amateurish interrogation masquerading as casual conversation---”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s a grievous insult to the great Jack Bristow.” Will rolled his eyes. “Before whose abilities to withstand any form of interrogation we all must bow---”

“Well, I’d be quite happy if you did bow. Bend over. You know, at just the right angle...”

Will laughed, still surprised at this side of Jack. He shook his head. 

“Not going to do it?” Jack asked, his mouth smiling at the laughter on Will’s face. Will liked it when he made comments like that, so... He would like this story. If he ever got to finish it. “So, anyway, I’m talking to Idiot 1 on my way to wherever---”

"To do bad stuff, which you’ll try and counteract with good stuff.”

"Yes. Thanks for the Cliff Notes version of my life.”

“Glad to help. It can get complicated, after all.”

“So. I’m talking to him, saying, ‘Why would I bring my housemate to office parties? We don’t have a personal relationship that way, after all.’ And guess what happens?”

“Oh! That was the time you went away for — what was it — nearly two weeks and I wake up and you’re gone. So I picked up the phone before I even thought about it and read you the riot act. I... " Will rolled his eyes. "I believe I may have yelled.” 

“Yes, let’s review that definition of yelling you shared at that brunch. Raising one’s voice? You did that. Idiot 1 sitting next to me hears you yelling, ‘You didn’t wake me up before you left!’”

“Oops. What happened? Wait -- you didn’t stop me or---”

“No. It worked for the game plan, so---”

"I’m so glad I fit into your game plan,” Will said, smiling. 

Will smiled even more broadly when Jack blurted out, “You fit into my life.” And looked surprised that he had done so.

"I do?” Will asked eagerly.

“You know you do. Stop it,” Jack said irritably, looking away.

Will grinned and grabbing Jack’s jaw, turned his face back to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When Jack automatically responded, he leaned into him and slid his hand around Jack’s neck and deepened the kiss.

"Okay... Don’t stop it...” Jack said when Will lifted his mouth.

"You like that, don’t you? When I...” Will tilted his head and once again took Jack’s mouth with his.

Sighing long moments later, Jack murmured as he leaned back against the back of the couch, where Will had pushed him, “When you drop trays or shoes or.... Yes. I like that. Who wouldn’t?”

“I know. I just like making you say it. And then again, I like making you moan too...” Will said and swiftly rubbed his lips against Jack’s again, before slowly licking his way inside Jack’s mouth. “But...So?”

“So?... So what?”

“Your story. About the phone.” Will smiled as he pulled away from Jack. Smiled again as he felt Jack’s hands tighten on his lower back, before releasing him. “Remember that time? You didn’t wake me up, just left some lousy note on the counter, ‘See you when I return.’”

“Yeah. Last time I did that. But anyway, so, he thinks he’s very funny. Idiot 1. He hears you yelling at me and when I hang up, gives me this ... arch look. And says, “Gee, sounds like you’re caught between a rock and a hard place.

"He did not!” Will exclaimed. “So what’d you do?” Then he raised his hand. “Wait. I know. The BLOD?”

“Of course.”

“Do you practice that look in the mirror?”

“No. I see it quite well in the dilated pupils of the individuals I’m scaring to death.”

“Very funny. I suppose I used to be one of them. Used to be.”

“Yes.” Jack sighed. “Now, now, he has no fear---” He stopped speaking when Will pressed into him and took his mouth slowly. Wrapping his arms around Will, he held on tightly until the kiss ended. He smiled at Will and gave him a quick final kiss.

Will pointed out, as he rubbed the end curls of Jack’s hair between two fingers, “It’s because I have no fear that I can do that.” He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Jack’s before sliding his mouth to meet Jack’s. “And this...”

“Hmm. I guess there are advantages then.”

Didn’t I tell you I’d make sure there were benefits to my moving in to your house?”

“Our house,” Jack said firmly, watching Will smile at his words.

"So finish your story,” Will urged as he reluctantly took his hands away and they resumed eating. 

Jack kept his right hand on Will’s back and rubbed him between the shoulder blades, judging how much tension Will was still feeling. It wasn’t because he’d missed him and wanted to touch him, of course, he thought rolling his eyes at himself, before he said, “Oh. Idiot 1. He went scurrying away after I gave him the BLOD. Just because I have a boyfriend doesn’t mean I can’t still snap his scrawny neck in two with one hand and he knew it. But I had to fight to keep from laughing.”

“Why? Because my call had just played into the game plan?”

“Well, that and what I was thinking.” Jack slid his right hand slowly down Will’s back until they came to rest on the upper curve of his buttocks. “When he said, ‘Sounds like you’re caught between a rock and a hard place,’ all I could think of saying was....”

“What?” Will prompted absently, distracted by Jack's hand.

“I’d rather be caught between the cheeks of Will's ass.” Jack grinned and grabbed Will’s butt in his hand. 

Turning to face Jack, Will stared for a moment in shock, then cracked up. 

“Got you that time, didn’t I?” Jack grinned, relieved to see that much of the strain had eased from Will’s face. He moved his hand and touched Will’s cheek.

“Well...” Will said, sliding his right hand up Jack’s right thigh in the way he knew Jack had liked ever since the first time he’d done it, so long ago, so unconscious of what he was doing, of what it had unleashed in them both. “But, from my point of view, I’m more interested in the rock — plural — and the hard place...” he said, smiling, as his hand tried to reach its destination, only to be shoved away by Jack’s hand.

“Really?” Jack drawled. “I feel I should point out to you, however, that there is still another two boxes of food in the kitchen, including dessert.”

“Dessert?!” Will asked, then vaulted to his feet. “You didn’t say anything about dessert!”

“I knew where your priorities would lie!” Jack rolled his eyes. When all else failed, food always worked as a distraction with Tippin. 

“Mmm. This is good...” Will said his mouth half full, as he returned to the room with two plates, piled high with a multi-layer chocolate cake. 

As the two of them ate, Will hungrily, Jack desultorily, Will finally asked, “So, anything of interest going on at Francie’s?”

“Besides the fact that she’s thinking of changing the name of her restaurant again?” Jack responded, rolling his eyes. He handed his half-finished slice of cake to Will, who dug into it as Jack said casually, “Yeah. She has a new employee.”

Will paused, a fork half way to his mouth. “Ah. I see. So, my turn now. And then?”

“We wait for the next move. This won’t be forever, you know.”

“Good. I’m tired of waiting. And I know you must be too.”

“Yes. But---”

“Let’s watch something on tv, ok?” Will said, picking up the remote.

aJck began picking up the detritus of their meal and waved Will back down to his seat when he would have stood up to help. “No, relax. I was on a plane all day, it’s good to move around.”

“I just don’t clean up the way you like,” Will said, with a half smile. He began beating a rhythm on his knee with the fingers of his hand.

“There is that. Not that I’m a control freak or anything,” Jack commented with a smile masking his concern as he saw Will’s inability to control his nerves.

“Nah. Not you. And Arvin Sloane isn’t the most twisted mind since the inside of a French cruller.” 

“Will....” Jack began as he sat down and touched Will’s hand.

“Yes?” Will asked, feeling Jack’s fingers touching his own, stopping the endless tapping he knew must have been driving Jack insane. 

“Calm down.” Jack turned Will’s hand over and began stroking the palm. “You can do it, just relax.”

I...” Will broke off as Jack began to firmly stroke the long muscle in his thigh. “Jack... I’ve always been a sucker for that since you did that the first night in the car---”

“Before Syd tapped on our window?”

Will nodded and smiled at the memory. “Good thing....” He paused to watch Jack’s hand on his leg. “Good thing... those car windows of yours are so opaque or she could have had the surprise of her life....”

Jack grimaced, “As opposed to---”

“You still think it’s best that her surprise be genuine?”

“Yes. She’s a wonderful actress, but why take the chance when the stakes are so high.” Jack said it firmly, but he sighed. No matter which way he cut it, he was still going to get in trouble when the smoke cleared.

“I suppose.”

“Do you agree or not? Because if you don’t, let’s talk about it. If you’re not comfortable---”

“Jack...” Will sighed. “My comfort...” He looked down at the ring on his hand. “Is not the issue right now.”

I think it is. You’re too nervous. You need...” Jack began as he bent his head and nibbled at the curve of Will’s neck.

“I know what I need,” Will agreed as he turned to face Jack. “A good---”

"Distraction!” Jack agreed, and pushing back, grabbed the remote and aimed it at the tv, while Will stared at him. “It’s Sunday night, so let’s watch the History Channel.”

“What the hell?”

“Sunday night. History Channel. My favorite. Guns and Glory night, remember?” Jack smirked, glad to see the laughter in Will’s eyes again.

“One of these days...” Will sighed, even as he laughed.

Jack said suddenly, “Do you want to go watch tv in bed? You like that, when we---”

“Let’s be honest. I like any opportunity to sit around naked with you,” Will said, just to see... Score. There it was, the hint of pink in Jack’s cheeks. He smiled. “Sure, of course, let’s go.” Will agreed.

Sitting there in bed, Jack read a book from Will’s latest pile while Will watched tv. Or rather, pretended to watch tv, while doing a crossword puzzle, picking up and putting down the pile of magazines that had seemed to grow to new heights while he was away, then tapping his fingers on his knee. Seeing how restless Will was, Jack casually reached his hand out and put it on the back of Will’s neck. Stroking it firmly if gently, he gradually felt some of the tension ease away.

“Will...” Jack said softly.

Will turned to face him as he clicked off the television. “I know. I know! It will be okay. But I think I’m entitled to an attack of nerves.”

Jack nodded, but allowed a small smile to curve his lips. “Of course, of course.”

“Don’t patronize me!” Will said and shoved Jack’s hand off of his neck.

“I’m not. I’m simply trying to explain---”

“Stop it!” Then Will shook his head. “I’m being...”

“A nervous wreck. Here... try and relax,” Jack suggested. “Lean on me.” He opened his legs and his arms and Will sat down with a sigh with his back against Jack’s chest. Running his hands slowly up and down Will’s arms, Jack bent his knees, trying to enclose Will in the warmth of his body. Will sighed and put his hands on Jack’s thighs and slid down until he could rest his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack lightly kissed Will’s hair, wondering belatedly if Will had felt that.... 

Will smiled, feeling the kiss in his hair, knowing better than to press the point right now. Besides, he thought, he had other points to press, as one of Jack’s hands moved over his chest and began languidly playing with his nipple and the other hand moved down, down, down until his hand began to lightly stroke Will into hardness.

“Mmm, this is nice,” Will commented as he let Jack take over his body with the warmth of his hands and touch.

“You know...” Jack said into Will’s ear. “I did have a dream while I was gone.”

“Really?” Will asked eagerly, sitting up a little straighter. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Hmm... I don’t know,” Jack said, glad Will could not see his smile. When Will turned his head suspiciously, Jack looked at him with a blank look. Then smiling, he rubbed Will’s cheek with his own, before turning his head and slowly kissing him, holding Will close with a hand in his hair.

“Are you messing up my hair?” Will asked, joking, his hair a running joke between the two of them. 

“Is that even possible?” Jack asked, even as he kept pushing his fingers through the mess of Will’s hair. 

“Does that still drive you crazy?”

“Crazy? Define crazy. Crazy like this?,” Jack said, smiling as he continued stroking Will’s nipple with his thumb. "Or crazy like this?" he asked as he stroked the underside of Will's cock with his thumb. When Will sighed, Jack told him, “Here’s a secret. It never really did.”

“Whaaaat? I broke that habit---”

“Well, that habit drove me crazy. But your hair? No. It’s just hair. I don’t care what you do to your hair---”

“Good. I was thinking of dying it green next week.”

“What?” Jack exclaimed, just to make Will smile. “I think not!”

“Would that be a nightmare?” Will asked, sighing happily as Jack’s hands roamed over his body. “Tell me about your dream...”

“Mmm. It was a good one...” Jack said, bending his head to lightly nip at the skin of Will’s shoulders.

“What happened?” Will said, leaning his head back against Jack’s shoulder as one of Jack’s hands began stroking him from his chin down over his neck, then across his chest, and down, down in long, slow, firm strokes, avoiding Will’s center. Will groaned and finally moved one of his hands to himself, to hold his cock the way he wanted for Jack’s touch, while his other kneaded Jack’s thigh. “Jack... Your dream. What happened in it?”

“This...” Jack said, his hands skimming everywhere they could reach. “And this.... “ His hands settled on Will’s chest and teased Will’s nipples until he arched his chest, trying to press his body into Jack’s hands. ”And this...” Jack finally moved one hand to Will’s cock and began stroking Will’s fingers there.

“Jack... this dream...” Will hitched a breath as Jack’s hands touched just the right way. He arched his head back against Jack’s shoulder again. “Is this truly how your dream went or was it reversed?” He felt Jack stiffen against him and smiled. Ha. Success.

“What...” Jack shook his head. “How did you know?”

"I can add. You liked it when I stood behind you in the basement the night before you left, washing your hands. You liked it a lot. I bet you dreamed that I was behind you, touching you like that.... So, why don’t we do that?”

“Because....” Jack stopped speaking even as his hands continued their light, teasing exploration of what Will was sure was every inch of his body.

“C’mon. Let me--”

“I’m not trying to avoid some truth. Will, the truth is I’d really rather touch you. I...”

“You know, Jack,” Will began. “If you’d rather just... cuddle...” He bit back his laughter at the look of disgust on Jack’s face.

“Cuddle? Cuddle!”

“Sure. We don’t need to have sex,” Will said, grinning.

“Get a grip.” Jack said it while gently squeezing Will’s hand around his own cock and then surging his tongue into Will’s mouth and beginning a rhythmic movement.

“Okay. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we need to have sex,” Will moaned when Jack’s mouth left his.

"I thought you’d see it my way,” Jack nodded, and pulling Will’s back against him, resumed his slow exploration of Will’s body. “Help me....” Jack whispered, as both hands touched Will so slowly Will felt like he was underwater. He arched up into Jack’s hand, trying to get closer. “Show me....”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, closing his eyes to better savor the sensations of Jack’s body against his, his lips touching Will’s neck and shoulders, his legs surrounding his, his hands everywhere at once.

“Show me, with your hand, what you want me to do,” Jack said and Will’s eyes popped back open.

“Oh...” Will said in surprise. “But you know...”

“Hmm. But perhaps there is a nuance I’ve missed.”

Will almost laughed aloud. The notion that Jack Bristow could miss a detail was ridiculous. “What are you up to?” he blurted out. 

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. “I’m up to this,” he answered only, pressing his body forward into Will’s. “But what I want us to do is something we do well. Work or rather, play, together. Give me your left hand.” Will held his hand out and watched as Jack took it in his right and put them on Will’s cock. “Show me...” he said, lightly trailing just his fingertips up the Will’s length, knowing that about now....

"Harder....” Will moaned, putting his hand around Jack’s and showing him the pumping motion he wanted. 

“Look...” Jack said softly into Will’s ear, kissing it softly. “Look at our hands, together, on you.”

Will nodded, unable to speak as he watched their hands together, entwined, stroking, touching, moving together to the same goal. And suddenly, feeling Jack’s strength behind him, around him, everywhere surrounding him, he truly felt within that strength Jack had always told him lay there, just waiting... He arched up into their hands, gasped as Jack’s mouth began suckling at that point below his ear that always drove him.... “Ah, yes, yes....” He moaned, then moaned again as Jack’s other hand moved from his nipple to cup and squeeze him from below.

“Come for me, Will,” Jack said huskily. “Come into our hands. Show me....”

Looking down, watching, Will saw the silver of his ring glinting in the lamplight muted by the force of the release that shook him, shook him to his soul as he realized that this, this was where he wanted to be, could be, would be.

Gasping for breath, Will moaned, “Thank you.” Now, that ring would be forever enmeshed in this memory.

Jack shook his head. “Thank you for showing me that. That was... I may not have dreamt it, but I did fantasize about it.” 

Turning his head, Will kissed Jack. They got out of bed, went to the bathroom and washed up. When they returned to the bedroom, they flipped off the lights before they got in to bed. Lying down next to each other, Jack reached for Will. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he said softly. “I need to tell you that I... missed you while I was gone.”

Will grinned into the darkness. “Thank you for telling me. That means a lot to me.”

Will squeezed his hand and said, “Of course and I missed you too.” Feeling Jack open his mouth then close it, Will waited a moment and then urged softly, “What is it? Tell me.”

“I... was thinking...”

“Yes?” Patiently, Will waited.

“Well, I was thinking on the plane ride home that.... in the past I didn’t really care when I returned home from a trip. What difference did it make when I returned home? But... now....”

“Now....”

“Now..." Jack twisted his mouth, then added, "I know you’re here. That you...”

“That I want you to get home," Will finished for Jack. 

“Yes. And then I was thinking on this long plane ride home, looking down over the Pacific and...”

“And where there aren’t any lights to distract you as you figure out over which city you’re flying?”

“Yes.” Jack shook his head. “You know me.”

“At least you’ve stopped saying I know you too well. But you were thinking what?” Will waited and when Jack said nothing more, just leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck, he sighed happily. His favorite way for Jack to tell him how he felt, but hardly the only way. This entire night had been a demonstration of Jack’s caring and concern.

Jack grew irritated with himself. He had told himself that he would say this. That...it was true. What was he waiting for? He ground his teeth together, frustrated with his own reticence. Too many years of caution had made this more difficult than he wanted...

“You....” Will turned around to face Jack. Smiled as he saw the discomfort on his face. Jack had said that to make him happy. “I love you too, you know.”

“I know. Thank you,” Jack said softly, pulling Will closer. Wishing he could absorb Will's strength.

Will looked at him carefully and smiled slowly, sensing his frustration with himself. “Jack. We’ve got all the time in the world, right? So don’t worry.”

“I won’t. All the time...” Jack said softly and touched the ring with his forefinger. “I’ll make sure of it."

“I know you will. Now... I want you inside me. On top of me....” Will said softly and pulled Jack on top of him.

Jack nudged his way between Will’s legs and propping himself up on one elbow, used his free hand to gently stroke Will’s cheek before bending his head to slowly, leisurely take his mouth. “We have all the time....” he whispered as his lips left and returned to Will’s mouth again and again.

Will opened his eyes and took a breath eventually and said, “All the time for whatever we want...”

Jack nodded, his lips making their way down Will’s throat, “Whenever you want, wherever you need me....”

“I know.. You will....” Will said, pulling Jack more fully onto him, his hands on his lower back, then sliding down over his buttocks. “Cover me.....”


	33. We are all what we pretend to be, but, we had better be very careful what we pretend." (Kurt Vonnegut, Jr.)

Chapter 33: "We are all what we pretend to be, but, we had better be very careful what we pretend." (Kurt Vonnegut, Jr.) 

Two days later, Will was hanging out with Syd and Francie. "So, Francie, anything interesting at the restaurant lately?" Will asked. 

"Did I tell you guys I had to fire a new waiter for trying to steal from my purse, my tote?" 

"No! What happened?" Syd asked. 

"I had this new guy for two days. Did a pretty good job. But then today I was in the dining room talking to a supplier and realized I needed my day planner. So I went into the closet that I call my office and lo and behold, there was the new guy with his hand in my purse!" 

"Did you call the cops?" Will asked casually. 

"Nah, it's more trouble than it's worth." 

"Give me his name and Social Security number and I'll run a check on him. I still have connections. You should do that with all your employees, Francie, You don't want to hire some felon." 

"You mean like you, Will?" Francie asked, with a grin

"Ha, Ha.” Will rolled his eyes, surprised that Francie had made a joke out of it. “Actually, now that I think about it - remember I left my checkbook in your tote the other day? Can I look for it?" 

Francie pointed. "Sure, the tote is on the counter, right there."

Will rummaged around in the tote and pulled out his checkbook, "What a mess in here. And you make fun of my closest. If Jack could see the inside of this tote, there would be some reorganization in YOUR future. Where is it? Ah, voila!" and laid the checkbook on the counter. 

Suddenly, Francie exclaimed and grabbed Will's left hand, "Where did you get this ring? It's beautiful, so exotic!" 

"It looks like Indian metalwork to me," Syd said, also holding his hand for a better view. 

Will nodded, "Good eye, Syd. Your dad got it for me on this last trip to India. I was complaining how you two are always going to these exotic places and I never see any souvenirs." 

"What are you, three years old?" Syd asked, putting his hand down and rolling her eyes. 

Francie protested, "Hey, I wouldn't mind if you brought me home a tshirt that said, 'My friend went to London or Calcutta or Taipei and all I got was this lousy tshirt.'!" 

Syd met Will's eyes, "Believe me, Francie, a lousy tshirt is all you'd ever want from Taipei. I don't have fond memories of that place." 

"Whatever.” Francie shrugged. “But hey - how about that idea? You could create a tshirt collection for me. Like Jack's tie collection. It'd be easy. Just buy them in the airport, if you ran out of time on that slave schedule the bank keeps you on. I'd have my own Sydney Bristow travelogue in my closet." 

Syd laughed, "Okay, I'll think about it. I never knew you two wanted to live vicariously." Syd shook her head and Will's hand caught her eye. "I can't believe we didn't notice that ring the minute you came in. Will, let me see it again."

"Why?" Will asked cautiously.

"Just let me see it. What’s the big deal?” Sydney asked. 

Will avoided meeting Francie’s knowing eyes.

“Yeah, Will, what’s the big deal?” Francie asked with a wide grin. “Do tell us.”

“There’s no big deal. That’s the point. It’s just a ring. I mean, what was he going to bring me back? A necklace?”

“An earring?” Francie asked, still smiling.

“I really don’t see my father buying any man an earring,” Syd commented, with a laugh as she looked down at the ring carefully. “Hmm. That's what I thought. This ring is some expensive 'souvenir', let me tell you. Chasework, metalwork of this quality - that's custom work on this band. And what's the gold weight? Take it off, let me see."   "No. I don't need to take it off. It's 22 karat. Jack told me when he was showing me the inscr---" Will tried to pull his hand away as Syd began to tug at it.

Syd interrupted, "Look, there are 'W's all over it if you look carefully. Wow. Wow. It's a work of art, really. Just what did you do for my dad to net this?" 

Francie choked as Will’s eyes bugged out of his head. 

Syd looked over at her, "Francie, honestly, I think you need to see a doctor about this problem with choking you've been having." 

"No, really, Syd, I'm fine," Francie protested and then turned to Will, "Hey, maybe I should be asking Jack for souvenirs instead of you. That ring is a lot more than some tshirt." 

"No kidding," Syd noted. "But, Will, that ring is awfully thick, especially with those ridges from the metalwork. Doesn't it irritate your fingers on either side? I'm sure my dad wouldn't want you to wear something uncomfortable." 

"No, it's fine. I got used to it pretty quickly," Will said with a shrug. She stared at it. "What?" Will asked. 

"Why are you wearing it on your left ring finger, anyway?" Sydney asked, staring at it, a crease forming between her brows as she clearly tried to puzzle out this choice.

Will bit his lip, Jack had told him to avoid telling the truth. That at this point, genuine surprise when the moment of ‘revelation’ came would serve Sydney and the game best. Looking up he caught Francie watching him and quickly shook his head. She nodded. He sighed with relief. She probably thought he and Jack were just being slow or cowardly or… who the hell cared as long as she did what they wanted. He smiled sheepishly in return.

Syd continued, "Women will think you're married. Aren't you looking for someone? Don't you want to date? Wait a minute, Francie said a while back that you had been dating? So, spill, what's going on with your love life." Francie and Will stared at her. She was just amazingly obtuse. Luckily, Will thought, then tried not to grimace as she continued, "What? What am I missing? Are you two going out or something and I've been missing it?" 

Both laughed loudly. 

Francie gasped, "Yeah, right. Forget about us. What about you?"

Will added, "Yeah. Been seeing Michael at work lately?" As Jack always said, the best defense was a good offense. Fielding that question would keep her brain busy for a while. Although, honestly, this whole game with Syd was getting more amusing by the moment. What would he and Jack have to do if they’d wanted her to know, take out a notice in the paper? Syd retreated and got up to go to the refrigerator. Will picked up Francie's tote and stowed it in the front closet. 

"Jack's neatnik qualities starting to rub off on you?" Francie teased. 

"Hardly," Will said as he walked back over. 

"Wait a minute," Francie whispered to Will. "Were you about to say something about an inscription?" 

"Yeah. It's a little code thing, it wouldn't mean anything to anyone else."

"Code thing?" Francie asked curiously. 

"Like a private joke. Only it's not-" 

"A joke. Right. It's between the two of you. Let me guess, Jack can't say yet, 'I love you,' so he has some kind of little code?" Will's jaw dropped. "You can tell Jack I said that. He thinks I am so oblivious. Oops, here comes the queen of denial. So, Will, you want to run my employees' names for convictions for theft, or what?" 

Later that night, Jack looked up as Will walked in. "So, did the girls notice your ring?" 

Will smiled, "You bet. Syd knew right away that you'd had it made in India. She was concerned that it was too thick." 

"Speaking of thick, did she...?" 

"No, amazing, isn't it, for someone's whose job is noticing details?" 

Jack rolled his eyes. "And you, did you get your checkbook out of Francie's tote?" 

"Sure, no problem. She said she'd had to fire a waiter for rifling through her purse. Gave me his name and Social Security number to check up on him - do you think he'd be stupid enough to give real info?" Jack cocked his head at him. "Yeah, I know you keep telling me...Anyway, everything was just as you expected." Will laughed, remembering, "Although you really need to talk to Francie about the mess in her tote. If you think my closet is bad..." 


	34. "Chapter 34:The fight is won or lost far away from witnesses..." Muhammad Ali

Chapter 34: “The fight is won or lost far away from witnesses——behind the lines, in the gym, and out there on the road, long before I dance under those lights.” Muhammad Ali 

“As much as I wish you never went away, I have to admit that I do enjoy what you bring home with you,” Will admitted as he leaned forward to lick away a drop of chocolate from Jack’s lips. 

“Which is....” Jack asked huskily, dropping his head down to lightly bite the muscle in Will’s thigh as he knelt between Will’s splayed legs as Will sat on a kitchen chair.

“Hunger,” Will said, as he looked over at the packet of topping on the table. Looking back at Jack, he moved his hands upward from Jack’s shoulders into his hair as he said softly, “And I admit I wouldn’t mind trying---”

Ring, ring.

“Ignore it,” Will ordered, knowing it would be in vain. Sure enough, Jack put his hands on Will’s thighs and sat back. “Let the machine--- oh, s***!” Will groaned as the one voice guaranteed to stop this...

“Dad, Dad? Are you there? Pick up. Where are you two? Will? Where’s Will, Dad? You must know where he is, you see more of him than I do.”

Will laughed and said, "Ah, yeah, Syd, he certainly is seeing more of me than you do. And feeling and sucking and licking...."

Jack gave a note of disgust and stood up. “This is sick, Will. Sick and twisted. That’s my daughter on the phone! I’m not—” He cut off his words as he noted the look of glee in Will’s eyes. He slapped his own leg and rolled his eyes in disgust, knowing what was coming. And it wasn’t him any time soon. “Honestly---”

Sydney continued, “Will, weren't you supposed to come over today and pick up--”

Will grinned. “Oh, I came alright. Today. Not long ago. And I could come again, if I'm lucky.” 

Syd reminded, “And I hope Dad didn’t forget to bring that topping Francie wanted from Paris.”

Will looked down and seeing traces of the chocolate on himself, "Sorry, we may be all out of the topping." He rubbed his finger against himself and then licked his fingertip while lifting an eyebrow in Jack’s direction. 

“Geez!” Jack hissed in a breath. “Thankfully, I bought more than one package,” he whispered.

“And Will, don't eat any of it!” Sydney exclaimed. “I know how much you like chocolate topping, if that’s the kind my father chose.”

Will sighed. “I never get a chance to eat any of it, although I think I’d like topping in general.” 

“Will, just pick up the phone,” Jack said, picking up his clothes. “We’ve totally lost the moment.”

“Oh, I don’t know. Didn’t you say you’d brought home more than one package?” Will asked, leaning back in the chair. “There’s another opportunity just waiting--”

Syd sighed and with a teasing note in her voice added. “That's probably hopeless, isn't it? You're always hungry and you'll eat anything.”

Will shook his head. “Not just anything, but.. I am hungry. I think it's time for our first Sundae Night at Jack's. Or rather, on Jack's--- Jack, sit down. Where's that package again?”

Syd said, “Oh and my dad should come along with you or rather--

Will rubbed his thigh as he said, “I fully intend that Jack will come along---”

Jack groaned and began to pull on his pants when a second voice came on the line.

Francie spoke loudly. “Syd, give me the phone! Will, pick up. NOW. She and I are on our way over to pick you and Jack up. Remember, we said that we’d do that? I knew you’d forget because you’d get distracted when Jack came home. The way you always do, picking up the mess you make while his away on his business trips—”

Jack dropped the rest of his clothes, flew across the room, grabbed the cordless phone from the set and flung it in Will’s direction. 

Will bit his lip to keep from laughing as he snagged it from the air. “Well, what do you know, Jack, all those drills came in---”

“Just answer the damn phone!” Jack growled as he zipped up his pants and looked around for his shirt.

When Will concluded the short conversation, he lounged back on the chair and shrugged at Jack. “Oops. I forgot that they were going to visit tonight–“

“Screw that! Get dressed! Now!” Jack threw Will’s clothes at him and flew up the stairs two at a time.

“Screw what, Jack? I think I need some very explicit directions — you know how you like to give directions. Or can you just show me---”

“Tippin!”

Will grinned as he loped up the steps in Jack’s wake. As he always said to Francie, rattling Jack was so much fun.

“Dad... What’s going on here?” Sydney asked not long after. Her father looked like he had just jumped out of a shower or...something. He looked a little damp around the edges, but that wasn’t it. He looked... frazzled or... Her father never looked frazzled. What was going on?

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, swiveling to face his daughter, having turned away as soon as he could upon her arrival, trying to avoid her eyes. To say nothing of Francie’s. He avoided the urge to look down at himself and see if his fly was zipped. He also avoided the urge to smack Will in the head for the smirk he knew he would see on his face.

“Your hair is a disaster! I don’t think I’ve ever seen it looking like such a mess. And now that you’re letting it grow a little longer---”

“Oh...” Jack said, self-consciously pushing his hair down. “I.. Well...I guess I was running my hands through it, sometimes I do that when...” He turned and gave Will a dirty look. “If you must know, Sydney, it was a difficult trip and I came home and Will was doing his best imitation of ---”

“Oooh, is Will going to be in trouble?” Francie asked with a laugh as she opened the refrigerator and handed everyone a soda. 

“What happens when Will gets in trouble? I used to get sent to my room,” Sydney said, smiling. “Or wait... I forgot. I didn’t get sent to my room, because I had all my toys and books in there and you didn’t think that was a real punishment. So I got sent to your room which had nothing of interest and bored me to tears and that was a real punishment---”

“Oh, Jack, are you going to send me to your room?” Will asked with a grin, as he popped the tab on a can of soda. “Would that be a sufficient punishment for---”

“Will here is going to get the chair if he’s not careful,” Jack said with a small smile, then turned away as Will spewed the mouthful of soda he had just begun to swallow.

“Dad,” Sydney began, shrugging as her father slapped Will on the back as he choked, perhaps a little too hard, but.. Whatever. “What were you saying, Will was doing his best imitation of a....?”

“Oh,” Jack smiled. “He was engaging in one of those fits of twisted humor, so I thought he was doing his best imitation of a ....licorice stick.”

“Lame,” Will commented. “You’re clearly not up to your best work after that hard trip you---”

“Okay. A French twist cruller?”

“Low blow, Bristow, low blow!” Will noted while Sydney and Francie looked at each other confused.

“Don’t like that one?” Jack suggested, glad as always to engage in one of their little arguments. Although if they’d been alone, he would have made a comment about a low blow. Too bad. But then he asked, “How about a Napoleon---”

“I’m not short and I know better than to keep my hand in my coat pocket when there are other pockets---”

Francie spoke up, watching Jack’s face begin to turn dangerously red. What was Will doing? “Syd! Speaking of delectable French pastries, have you seen any of your Michael lately?”

“Well, today actually. We took a meeting together.” Sydney rolled her eyes at herself. She was getting very tired of the self-storage facility.

“Took a meeting?” Francie scoffed. “Let me tell you, unless it was a meeting to discuss the best place and way to get naked—“

“Francie!” Jack called out. “My virgin ears.”

“That boat sailed decades ago, Jack,” Will quipped. “Been sailing the high seas in all sorts of weather and interesting cargo--”

“I’m getting seasick!,” Sydney called out. “Dad, is it my imagination, or does it seem to you like Fran and Will always end up talking about sex?”

“Seems that way to me as well, I admit. It’s a sign of limited intelligence, don’t you think?”

“Or maybe they’re... sublimating? Since neither of them has a significant other?”

“Well, I know I’m willing to sublimate.” Francie nodded, as she winked at Will. He was correct, it was enjoyable to rattle Jack’s cage. “That’s why I’m spending so much time at the restaurant with food. You know, if you can’t get oral gratification one way, you gotta---”

“Francie!” Jack exploded.

Sydney broke into giggles. “Again, with the sex stuff when you know how it embarrasses my father.” 

Francie shrugged, “It’s a hobby. We all need one.”

“C’mon, Dad--” Sydney said, holding out her hand. “Come with me, I’ll protect you from these cretins.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Jack said with a smirk in Will’s direction. He raised an eyebrow when Will’s eyes narrowed in determination. Life was good.

“I thought you and I could---” Sydney began, then groaned when her phone began ringing. Excusing herself, she went into the living room.

“So, Jack...” Francie said casually, “Speaking of food and sublimating, weren’t you going to bring me back that topping from Paris this time? You got chocolate, right?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded. Looking around the kitchen for the packet still in the bag, he avoided meeting Will’s eyes. Then finding it, he handed it to Francie. “Wait, how did you know I picked chocolate?” Jack asked suspiciously, glaring at Will, who shrugged.

Francie smiled. “I can smell the scent of chocolate near Will, for some reason---”

“No... I... You...” Jack spluttered.

“Actually, Jack,” Will said with a smile as he walked over and with a sideways wink at Francie, raised his index finger to a corner of Jack’s mouth. Pretending to wipe away something from Jack’s mouth, he said softly, “The give away is this trace of ---”

Francie burst into laughter as Jack jerked his head away, rubbed his mouth with his hand and turned bright red. Will began to laugh so hard, he had to catch onto the counter to keep from falling over.

Jack hissed at Will as he rubbed his mouth, “Why didn’t you... oh, god, oh, god....”

“There was nothing there, Jack,” Francie gasped with laughter. “That was good, Will. Good. I didn’t know Jack could get that red. He’s almost as red as the walls in my restaurant. Hey, maybe that’s why you suggested that color -- so that you could blend right into the decor---”

“Tippin...You got me?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Oh, I’ve got you, alright,” Will grinned.

“This is wrong. So wrong,” Jack moaned.

Will said with a smile, “Oh, I don’t know, I thought it felt pretty right to---” 

“What feels right?” Sydney asked as she returned to the room. She tilted her head as her father turned his back and walked into the pantry. She sighed. Will and Francie must have been teasing him again. Who would have ever thought a year ago that anyone would tease her father? And that he would apparently enjoy it? 

“Ordering in tonight,” Francie explained. “Chinese or pizza?”

Will called out, “Pizza. Jack would probably like something with red--”

“What are you talking about, Will?” Sydney said. Shaking her head, she complained, “For all the time you spend with my father, you don’t seem to know him very well. He’d always prefer Chinese to pizza.”

Francie rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Who cares, Syd? Just go get the phone and place the order while I set the table.”

“But Will is wrong. My father would prefer Chinese---”

Francie pushed Sydney away. “Make the call. The two of you---”

“Really?” Will gibed. “I thought Jack hated handling those skinny little sticks, that he preferred---”

“I don’t care what we eat!” Jack exclaimed as he came out of the pantry. “Will, order whatever you want. Syd, what did you want to---”

“Play a chess game?” Sydney asked eagerly. “I’d love to start one. I have this new idea...” Sydney said as she grabbed her father’s hand and pulled him into the living room.

“Jack, I’m bored,” Will complained a while later, flopping down on the couch lengthwise. Putting one hand behind his head, he put one leg on the couch and the other foot on the floor. 

“You say that as if I should care,” Jack said, distracted, trying to concentrate on his chess game with Sydney. Or rather, trying to decide how to tactfully point out Syd’s strategic errors. Wait, was Tippin talking about his clothes? He decided to ignore him.

“You should. Because when I’m bored, who knows what might happen? I could replace your black shoes with brown shoes ---”

Francie bubbled with laughter as she entered the room after she and Will had finished setting the table. Or rather she had set the table, Will had whined that they could just eat in the living room. Francie had ignored him. They all knew how much Jack hated eating in the living room. Even though Will got his way quite often, anyway. But what was Will up to now?

“Or I could take your blue shirts out of their light to dark order. Gasp. I could put that burgundy shirt in with the white shirts. Or gasp again, I could...” Will paused for effect. “I could... rearrange your tie racks.”

“Okay, that’s going too far!” Jack looked up irritably. “Tippin, find something to do with....” He stopped, his attention caught by Will’s hand rubbing his jean-clad thigh. Blinking, he finished quickly, “Yourself.” Giving a glance at Sydney, seeing her fully concentrating on the board in front of her, he looked up and down Will’s body with his eyes, then as his gaze reached Will’s thighs, he licked his lips. Then smirked as he saw Will’s eyes dilate. Ha. He knew Will’s weaknesses too.

Will swallowed, but found the wherewithal to say, “Oh, I can find something to do with myself. But I thought we should find something that all of us can do together. This chess game is... boring, inevitable and exclusionary.” He once again rubbed his leg, exactly where Jack’s gaze was apparently resting.

“Shut up, Will,” Sydney said, waving her hand in his direction, her entire concentration on the board before her. “I think I see a way to ---”

Will vaulted off of the couch and coming over to the chess board noted, “No, you don’t... You’re going to do this, then Jack will do this and in approximately ten moves....” He quickly moved her piece, then his and so on and in a few moves had her. Jack sat back and debated about whether or not he should smile. Seeing the annoyance on Sydney’s face, he decided that might not be the best idea he ever had.

“You would have had me in checkmate in how many moves?” Sydney groaned.

Jack shrugged, “You just need more practice.”

“I have been practicing!” Sydney protested.

“Nah, she needs to know what your weaknesses are,” Will said with a smug tone to his voice that made Sydney look up sharply. But Will merely looked at her with that innocent face of his, raised his brows and shrugged as lay back down. Will was such a slouch, she thought as she looked at him, sprawled out on the couch.

“Which are what?” Sydney asked curiously. 

“Distraction. It’s distracting him.”

“No one can distract my father.”

“I just did. The game is over, isn’t it?”

Sydney stared, mouth agape. “You’re... right. You came in and complained and Dad allowed you to end the game.”

“No, it’s that Will threatened Jack’s ties,” Francie said with a laugh.

“Will’s real strength is that he knows I can’t abide that whining of his,” Jack said, rolling his eyes.

“Or...you just have to know Jack’s moves,” Will said with a grin. “You haven’t paid enough attention to how he plays chess with you. He uses certain moves with you since you never vary your game. Pay more attention to what he does, his moves.”

“And you do, I suppose?” Sydney said sullenly. Francie put her head down on her knees. Then gasping she got up and left the room, mumbling something about getting a drink.

“Well, I’ve had months to learn his each and every move,” Will said with that innocent look that always amazed Jack. How did he do that? Say the most obnoxious... Oh, lord, like this, he could just tell, as Will's mouth opened and he said, “I’ve been playing with him---”

“Tippin....” Jack growled, praying his face would not redden. He stood up. “That’s enough. Stop teasing Sydney.”

“Ha!” Sydney called out. “I am the favorite.”

“You are pathetic,” Francie yelled from the hallway as she began to return.

Jack’s head snapped up as a faint ding was heard. “Excuse me, I need to check my email anyway. Will can give you chess pointers, Sydney and if that’s not incentive to learn to play better I don’t know what would be.” Sydney stuck her tongue out at her father and Will gave a mock punch at Jack’s arm as he walked by. Jack drew back his index finger to his thumb and flicked Will on the forehead as he left the room.

Sydney started then began to laugh. “My father just flicked you! How often does that---”

“WHAT did you say?” Francie asked, returning to the room with a can of soda in her hand. “Your father did what to Will?”

“Flicked him? You know, like this...” Sydney demonstrated on Will’s forehead.

“Hey!” Will protested. “I’m not a---”

“Will,” Jack said from the doorway. His quiet voice grabbed Will’s attention. Jack nodded at him as he asked, “I’d like to show something to you in my office---”

“What the huge mess he left in there this time while you were gone?” Francie asked, smiling.

“What else? Honestly, how one man can make that much mess in just a few days....” Jack said as Will stood up and came toward him.

“It wasn’t just a few days, it was a week,” Will pointed out.

“Let’s be pedantic, why don’t we?”

“I think it’s your job---” Will began as they walked away.

As the two men left the room, Sydney frowned. Her father had gone in there to check his email. What email could he have that Will... “Fran, what is up with Will tonight? He’s a little hyper, don’t you think?”

“Well, no. Not really. You know how Will and your father get sometimes. I thought you said you appreciated how Will gets your father to be more like the man you remember before your mom died and ---”

“But Will was being such a pain today, wasn’t he? Did it seem like Will’s been irritating my father to, well, this will sound odd--”

“We are talking about Will Tippin, Syd. So define odd?”

“Yeah, it’s relative. But...Do you think Will was irritating my dad to get his...attention? I mean I know that they seem to be best friends and all, but still.”

“Um...”

“Do you miss me when I’m away on my business trips? Like when I was gone last week?”

“Well, sure. You’re my best friend, my roommate. I’d rather you were here than not here. I’d rather have you to hang out with, than be alone.”

“Oh. Well, maybe that’s what’s going on with Will? When my father is gone like he was for--”

“Almost a week this time. You know, it’s too bad that the bank doesn’t send you and your father out on business trips together. Then you wouldn’t be alone. Or...” Francie grinned slyly. “Or send that Michael out with you. Just think, a romantic foreign city, a romantic restaurant--”

“Yeah, sure. But...didn’t you say that you and Will took a class this last week? So, he shouldn’t have been lonely, should he? He shouldn’t have missed my father that much. Should he? I mean, but.. Maybe. Did Will miss my father and want his attention? Was he aggravated that we came over tonight -- maybe Will had plans or something? But no, what kind of plans could they have that would---”

Francie cringed. Sydney was going to kill them all when she figured this out. Or at the rate she was going, someone was going to have to tell her, in black and white. Jack and Will really needed to move this along. What were they waiting for?

“Fran! Pay attention. What do you think, do you think I’m right? That Will missed---”

“Is that what you think?”

“I’ve just said that!” Sydney exclaimed, then sighed. Thinking of her latest meeting in the cage at the self-storage facility, she sighed. “Sometimes... I think all human relationships are one big puzzle.”

“Look,” Jack said, pulling out his desk chair and standing behind it. “I decrypted it for you. It’s a shame, really. I was about to get a job offer and now...” He sighed melodramatically. “Really, it would have been so hard to refuse. But here I am, stabbed in the back by a mere juvenile delinquent.”

Will sat down in Jack’s chair and putting on his glasses, looked at the screen. “This is it. You've both been....”

Jack put his hands on Will’s shoulders and squeezed gently, as he felt for tension in Will’s muscles. Good, he thought, Will felt fine. Well, better than fine, but this was hardly the time. He sighed as he said, “Look at the next one.”

“Sloane’s on his way to London and Paris to do damage control following your visit and this piece of information. According to your game plan, that he won’t go after you, that gives us---”

“A few days. And our friend will undoubtedly be paying a visit to the lab for a routine psych eval.” Jack hit a few buttons and transformed the monitor into a more typical email password screen.

“So...” Will trailed off and turned the swivel chair to face Jack as Jack flipped open his secure cell phone.

“Bristow here. It’s time to activate the Mountaineer, Boy Scout and Oklahoma teams.” Jack listened and looked at his watch. “Mountaineer and Oklahoma are here...No. Ringer does not need a team. As we’ve discussed before, I’ll cover him as necessary.” Jack flipped his phone closed. “I do hate repeating myself,” he said wryly.

“So...You’ll cover me?” Will asked with a grin. Standing up, he put his hand on Jack’s cheek to feel for any tension. To his surprise, Jack turned his head and kissed his palm, then his finger above the ring.

“You won’t have to wear this much longer. This will all be over soon.”

“I know,” Will said softly. “I know. I’m okay, Jack. And I survived the last few months with this ring, a few more days isn’t going to kill me. Besides, I’m hungry right now and I think I smell--”

“Dinner’s here!” Francie called from outside the door. 

“Dad! You’ve spent enough time in there with Will. Get out here!” Sydney called from the kitchen as the men unlocked and opened the door to the office.

“Poor Jack,” Francie said, half-seriously as they took a step toward her. “You have two people competing for your attention tonight, don’t you? Caught between a rock and a hard place?”

Will burst out laughing. “You want to talk about a hard place, Fran, let’s talk about the timing of that phone call of Sydney’s---” He broke off as Jack jerked his arm and pulled him back into the office .

Jack said to Francie, “Excuse us for one moment, if you please!”

“What the hell are you doing? Sydney is just in the other room,” Jack hissed as he closed the door. “When Sydney knows the truth, all of these comments you’re making... She’s going to kill us both!”

“I know, I know. It’s just...” Will shrugged and then sighed. “I guess I’m just burning off some steam. I just want this all to be over so that we don’t have to hide...”

“I know,” Jack said softly, reaching out to squeeze Will’s hand. Well, he supposed it had worked. Will didn’t seem tense or worried at all, so he couldn’t complain too much, but... “And it will be. What I did on this trip should set the final gears in motion. You know that. Just have a little more patience. A week at the most.”

Will sighed, squeezed Jack’s hand and then let it go. “I’m not the chess player you are, Jack. I don’t have the patience.”

Jack shook his head. “You’re wrong. You have immense patience.”

“Oh,” Will murmured, seeing the faint tinge of guilt in Jack’s eyes. “I guess I do. When the result is worth it. And this all will be, once this game is over---” He leaned forward to kiss Jack. Then Will stopped moving when Jack put his hand on the back of Will’s neck and kissed the side of his neck, then moved his mouth. Up. He stilled as he felt Jack’s lips moving in his hair. What was he... He stilled completely. Was he... practicing? Will bit his lip to keep from smiling.

“Come on you two! That’s enough time with the computer.” Francie knocked on the door.

“Men and their computers!” Sydney was heard to exclaim. “I’d always rather be with a person than a computer.”

“So would I,” Jack said softly as he opened the door.

“Why are you two always smiling whenever you leave a room together?” Sydney asked as they sat down to eat.

“Why wouldn’t I smile? Tippin here is quite amusing. That’s why I keep him around, you know.” Jack smiled, as he took a drink.

“Why do you keep me around?” Sydney asked as she stuck her chopsticks into the pile of food on her plate. “Is my poor chess game amusing?”

“Mildly,” Jack said dryly, then snatched out of the air the chopstick Sydney had sent flying his way. “I keep you around because I love you,” Jack said, handing her chopstick back to Sydney.

“Ha.” Sydney said, nodding at Will.

Francie spoke up quickly, seeing Will ready to open his mouth. “So, Jack, it occurred to me when we got here and you said something about a difficult trip... When’s the last time you took a vacation?”

“I...” Jack chewed, then swallowed as he thought. 

“Not in the entire time I’ve been living here or even before that, I think,” Will said, tapping his chopstick against the plate. “You know, this is why I don’t like Chinese. It takes too stinkin’ long to get the food into your mouth. Now, pizza, you pick it up and---”

“And the way you eat, two seconds later it’s in your stomach. Since you don’t chew---”

“Swallowing would work just fine for me, Jack. How about you?” Will asked, looking down at his plate.

“Vacation. We were talking about vacations,” Francie said, seeing the red climb up Jack’s face again. Will was going to be in so much trouble tonight.

“Yes!” Jack said gratefully. Glaring at Will while Sydney’s gaze was on her plate, he mouthed the word ‘Scarves’ at Will, who merely grinned unrepentantly. 

“I think...” Will said thoughtfully. “You need someplace relaxing. A beach. Some warm tropical location where you could sit on the beach all day if you want, read a book, sip a drink--”

“I really don’t see my father being that indolent on his vacation. He’s always---”

“That’s my point, Syd. He needs to relax, not do more of the same. Just think, we could sit on the beach, have nothing more arduous to do than slather on sun screen---”

“Hmm. That doesn’t sound bad...” Jack commented. Especially that part about slathering on sun screen on a private beach. He allowed a small smile to tip up his lips as he nodded at Will, who smiled in return. “Just relaxing, reading and talking about books. Maybe a hot tub in the... A rented house, definitely. Not a hotel. A private beach on---”

“You know, that does sound good,” Sydney admitted. “Let’s find a house that sleeps at least four so that Fran and Will can go too.”

Will’s head snapped up. “Too? Did I just miss something?”

“You need to pay less attention to your food and to the thoughts going through your head and more to the conversation,” Francie hissed at Will, who was seated next to her. “You’re about to find yourself on a group vacation.”

“A group vacation sounds great,” Sydney said firmly as she got up to go to the refrigerator.

“That girl needs a boyfriend of her own,” Will groused. Pointing his chopstick at Jack, he said firmly, “Next project? Matchmaking for Sydney.”

“Hey! What about me?” Francie whined. 

“What about you?”Sydney asked when she returned with another bottle of wine and began to pour it out.

“Will and Jack’s next project should be me! Enough with the computer, the workbench you two are always using and redoing Will’s wardrobe.. Oh, by the way, Jack. That suit you conned Will into on the last shopping trip, when are we going to see it?”

“Actually, I was thinking we all might go out in, say two days, to this jazz club I like?”

“Ooh, that sounds good,” Sydney said.

Francie stared suspiciously at Will, who shrugged innocently. “I don’t believe this...” she muttered. “How good is that topping?”


	35. "Love takes off masks..." James Baldwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17

Chapter 35: "Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without, but know we cannot live within." James Baldwin

“Will, it's Jack. Are you home or still at work?" 

"I got home about five minutes ago." 

"Can you do me a favor and have a drink ready when I come in the door?" 

"When you come in the door? What kind of day has it been?" 

"Endless. Absolutely endless. I spent the entire day on the computers. I _do_ love computers and email. Combine that with the always-popular human flaw of arrogance and... The end is in sight. But geez, I’m exhausted."  
  
“Doesn’t have anything to do with how late we stayed up last night because you had to punish me with those scarves, does it?”

“Yeah, you were really feeling punished, weren’t you? I don’t recall hearing any cries for help. Unless you count it when you called out, ‘Don’t stop now!’”

“Jack!” Will laughed, putting down his razor as he looked at himself in surprise in the bathroom mirror. He looked around the room in the reflection and nodded. “You’re..wound up. Maybe we need to take a jog or something and unwind when you get home." Will grinned at himself in the mirror. Oh yeah, they’d be doing _something_ to unwind tonight.

"Not tonight with the fitness and stress lecture, please. I just want to relax after--" 

“What is it? What do you know?”

“Our little friend just completed his routine psych eval.”

“Not so routine?”

“Not unless you call regression analysis routine. Which--”

"I woudn't," they finished together.

Will nodded at himself in the mirror as he rubbed his free hand along his jaw, “So Sloane will come back into town tomorrow?”

“That would be my guess. We can talk when I get home in about twenty minutes. Okay?”

“Sure.” Good, that would give Will time to set up. He began to say good bye and hang up, then spoke quickly. “Jack, be _careful_ driving. I know you are positive they’re not going to do anything...” Will paused and changed his voice, “At this juncture due to the nature of the opponents’ likely game strategy and--”

“Good attempt, but you didn’t get that little breath I usually take as I pause.”

“I’ll be getting, taking all your little breaths when you get home.”

“ _Really_.” Will could hear the smile in Jack’s voice and knew he was relaxing already. Good. Then Jack sighed and continued, “Well, after I have a chance to relax a little, you can take anything you want, but somehow I doubt it’s going to be _little_ in nature. Somehow, knowing you, I think you want something big.”

“Oh, really?” Will laughed. 

“I know you. You never do or want anything half way, you want it all.”

Will stopped. “You do know me.”

“Yes, thankfully. And you want it all, you can have it all, because Will, I—“

“I love you too, Jack. Just drive carefully, watch behind you and get home to me. I’ll be waiting with that drink and—“

“I can hardly wait. Fifteen minutes.” Jack sighed as he ended the call. There, he had worked himself up to finally say it and Will had cut him off. Well, he thought, looking at his rueful eyes in the rear view mirror as he checked behind him, Will had probably saved him from – as usual – a bout of emotional cowardice. It wasn’t fair to say that over the phone for the first time. Besides, he wanted to see Will’s face. That would make everything worthwhile. He pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

As Jack walked in, Will asked, "So everything is...?" 

"Everything's in place." Jack hung up his coat as if it weighed several tons and in a way, it did, Will thought. The safety of so many people rested on his shoulders. “Just a few more moves and—“

Eyeing him with concern, Will asked, "Are you okay?" 

Jack shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes remained slightly anxious. "My people are in place, the electronics are in place, the wheels are in motion..." 

Will said, "I know you'll worry yourself needlessly, I'm sure you set up everything... and checked it over a million times, every detail, right?" 

"Of course. Now I just have to wait." 

"And worry. But you've never thought there was any real danger." 

"No, it's not going to play out that way." 

"You've covered every angle. I'm not concerned. _You_ are being a fussbudget and I know why." Will rolled his eyes. 

“Just—“

"Because I can't take care of myself, right?" Will joked. 

"Are you still ticked off about that comment?" Jack smiled and patted Will’s cheek. “Wait, you shaved? What’s the occasion?”

Will smiled, “You like it better when I shave, so...” He shrugged. 

Jack looked at him curiously and keeping his hand on Will’s face, added. “But, what was it I said exactly that time that ticked you off? You should know, you wrote it. It was something like ‘You’re just a...’”

“Baby. I am just a baby when it comes to security. Do you know how much it killed me to hear you say that?”

“Poor... baby.” Jack smiled. “And I don’t mean to criticize your set ups... but where’s my drink?”

"Come upstairs into the bedroom," Will urged, taking Jack’s hand in his and tugging him in the direction of the stairs. 

"Why?" Jack asked, even as he moved forward.

Will laughed, leading the way. "Always so suspicious. Just come with me." 

"What is all this? This...set up?" Jack asked when he walked in the door of their room. The bed had been turned down and a large, fluffy bath sheet laid on the sheets. Will had a stack of Jack's favorite albums in the cd player and a glass of whiskey, with the bottle next to it on the nightstand. There was one small light in one corner and two candles, Francie's suggestion. "Mmm, I like that scent, what is it?" Jack asked. 

"Sandalwood. Francie gave them to me.”

“Francie? _Oh, no._ Not her. Not her." Jack sighed and asked resignedly, "What ‘s going on and how much does Francie know?”

“Um, nothing.”

“Tippin....”

“Really. Seriously, all she knows what I wanted to do for you tonight—“

“Which is....”

“I want you to relax.”

“That’s it?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s what she knows,” Will said firmly. Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly realizing that Will was leaving something unsaid, but when he shrugged, Will relaxed. Good, Jack was willing to wait and trust him. He smiled as he pointed at the candles, “She really just bought the candles for me.”

“Why? Why didn’t you buy them yourself if you wanted them?”

“Because, it’s a little... fey for a man to buy scented candles.”

Jack burst out laughing. “Let me understand this. I can buy lubricant, but you can’t buy candles? Candles.” He shook his head, realizing that he was already relaxing thanks to one of their petty little arguments, which worked on him too. “Are they too... phallic for you?”

“Those candles? Look at them. They’re really big. I have to admit I’d be a little... uncomfortable with a phallic symbol that large.”

Jack eyed them and nodded. Laughing he said, “I agree. But what’s better? Too small or too big?”

“Not a relevant question,” Will shook his head. Leaning forward he dropped a quick kiss on Jack’s lips. “You’re just right.”

Kissing Will back, Jack smiled. “Well, Goldilocks, this set up looks... just right for whatever it is that you’ve got planned.”

“I'm glad - I didn't know if you'd like it or if you'd think it was too much." 

"What's not to like?" Jack shrugged, "But what's all this about? Are you going to tell me or leave me hanging---" 

Will grinned. "Not for too long. That would be a waste, to just...hang.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Okay, if this is the way it’s going to be tonight, just give me my drink already. Or even better, fill me in.”

Will pointed at the bed. “Well, as I said I want to give you another way to relax, a massage." 

" _Oh._ I don't know the last time I had a massage." 

"I can't imagine that you've had one in years, decades. After all, letting someone else use touch to massage away stress and tension would put you, in a way, under someone else's control, wouldn't it?" 

Jack's head jerked toward Will. "Are these comments supposed to make me feel less stress, Tippin?"

"No, they are supposed to make you defensive enough to allow me to do it, Bristow." 

Jack smiled crookedly. "Okay, you got me. What do you want me to do?" 

"First, have a drink, all of it, while I get the massage oil from the bathroom where I've got it warming." 

"How did you get to know about all this, anyway?" 

"When you were away in Paris, I took a short massage class with Francie to fill up my spare time in the evenings. I didn't tell you, before you ask, because I wanted to surprise you. I've just been waiting for an opportunity." 

"Oh. Well, do you want me to take off all my clothes or--?" 

Will smiled. He was surprised that Jack had agreed so readily. Had what happened today, the end coming closer in sight, made him so receptive? Maybe this wouldn't be as difficult as he had thought. "No, just wait for a second and I'll be right back", Will told Jack. When he came back in the room, he was carrying a small ceramic bowl of hot water in which rested a small plastic bottle of oil. 

"Before you set down that bowl," Jack began. 

"I _know_ , I brought a washcloth in to put under the bowl on the nightstand so we don't get a ring," Will laughed. 

"Speaking of rings?" Jack asked with a pointed look at Will's left hand. 

"Don't worry, after months of being responsible for it, I do know where it is at all times. It's on the nightstand. I can't wear it while I give a massage. You stop worrying and just relax. Now come here and let me undress you." 

"I can undress myself." 

"No. I want you to just let me do this all for you. I know you'll feel awkward at first, but let me." Reluctantly Jack moved; Will had expected the reluctance. Jack would feel anxiety at letting someone else take care of him because that implied need and therefore vulnerability. "I have taken off your clothes before, after all, Jack," Will teased. 

"I know, but that's different," Jack protested as Will slowly unbuttoned, unzipped and smoothed away his clothes. 

"Will you feel better if I take off my clothes too?" Will asked with a smile.

Jack smiled in return, "Well, that _always_ makes me feel better." Swiftly, Will removed his own clothes and then took a long drink from Jack's glass. 

Refilling the glass, he handed it back to Jack, "Here, you look like you could use it. It must have been nerve wracking at work today. And you can’t talk to Syd or anyone else about it. Except me." 

"Not this time. But you know, I’ve been trying, when I can to talk to Syd about problems so I don't have to just internalize everything. Most of it, you know I couldn't tell her. Are you happy, now? Mother?" 

Will had started to laugh at the "mother" comment. "Well, Jack, sometimes even you need to be taken care of, you know." 

"Is that what all this is about?" 

"Partially. Now lie face down for me on the towel." 

As Will rubbed the oil into his hands, a very light scent of sandalwood teased his senses. "I hope you like the scent, it matches the candles and I didn't see you liking one of the berry blends," Will teased as he began smoothing his hands over the tense, corded muscles of Jack's back and was gratified to hear him chuckle. Then more gratified when the chuckles turned into moans and groans of pleasure. Feeling the tightness in Jack's shoulders, Will asked, " How long did you spend on the computer today hacking into email and supposedly-secure servers, anyway?" 

"About 9 hours." 

"Then this is good timing. Just relax." Will poured everything into the massage, determined that when he was done Jack would be utterly soporific with tactile pleasure and relaxation, free of stress if even for just a few moments in time. He smiled as he stroked and pressed and kneaded his hands into the skin of Jack’s shoulders, neck and back. Tracing one fingertip down the center of his spine, Will nodded as Jack merely smiled, instead of shivering as he usually did.

“Are you enjoying this?” Will asked softly, leaning over Jack’s back to whisper in his ear.

“Mmm. And I can tell...” Jack arched his back side up, brushing Will’s erection, “That you are too.”

“That is definitely a violation of some masseuse code or other,” Will chuckled. “But a hazard of working with you—“

“The real hazard is going to be if you don’t use that to rub against me....” Jack suggested, opening his eye and giving Will a look.

“Ah...” Will nodded and smiled. “Not covered in class but—“

“But I’m a believer in the benefits of improvisation. So, improvise to suit this situation. That is, if you want a big tip from this client,” Jack smiled, even as his eyes drifted closed again.

“Hmm. I always do like your big... tips,” Will noted, even as his hands continued to stroke Jack’s skin, skimming down now to the muscles of his butt. He felt Jack’s sudden stillness and moved his hands down Jack’s thighs, pressing into the muscles there. “No... Relax, remember?” 

He poured some oil into his hand, then rubbed it lightly into his cock. Taking a breath, he began massaging Jack’s butt again, squeezing and releasing until finally he slid his oil-slick cock along the curve of one cheek, then the other, then slid it toward the center, over and over. Moving his hands up Jack’s back, he continued moving his body against him, gratified when he saw the smile on Jack’s face, turned to the side on the pillow. 

Eventually, Jack sighed deeply. "Now, turn over," Will urged him.

"Do I have to? I don't feel like I have any bones," Jack protested. 

"Good, that means I'm doing this properly. Turn over." 

"Mmmm," Jack said, as with eyes closed he flipped over slowly. Completely relaxed, his arms over his head, his eyes closed and with a small smile on his face, he was the picture of contentment. 

Will looked at him in astonishment, he had actually achieved his goal. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before," he said as he poured a little more oil on his palms. 

"Well, you poured enough whiskey in me to begin with and I have to say that if you ever need another career, you could be a masseuse." 

"Like you would want me to touch other people like this, Jack?" 

With his eyes still closed, Jack smiled, "Well, you're right about that. I am somewhat, ahem, possessive. Your talents, you, are all mine." 

In the process of smoothing his palms down Jack's biceps, Will stopped. "Does that mean you're all mine too?" 

"Of course. C'mon." 

"Seriously?" 

Jack burst out laughing and opened his eyes. "Tippin, the way you say 'seriously?' will always make my day. That's what I should have done today in the midst of all that crap, just call you up and give you some signal and you could say 'Seriously?' Just like that. I swear, the last word I want to hear before I die is you saying 'seriously?'" 

Meeting the warm look in Jack's eyes with his own, Will responded, "And the last words I want to hear would be 'you're all mine.'" Pressing Jack's arms into the mattress, Will leaned down and gently kissed Jack. 

When Will lifted his head, Jack brought his hands up to Will’s shoulders. Smiling softly as he looked into Will’s eyes, w hich were lit with love and laughter, he smoothed his hands up the side of Will’s neck and around the back. Stroking the skin there lightly, he watched Will’s eyes grow darker. Will opened his mouth to speak and Jack shook his head. “Truly, the last words you would want to hear would be ‘You’re all mine?’ You're sure of that?”

“Yes.”

“I'm surprised. Perhaps you want to rethink that.” Jack lifted his head and kissed Will’s chin. Will tipped his head down. Kissing him slowly, he then suddenly stopped.

“ _What_ did you say?” Will asked indignantly. Were they actually going to have an argument, _now_ , about which words--- Honestly, he was going to kill him. "You must be kidding!"

“I _said_ , perhaps you want to rethink which words you’d like to hear me say to you before you die. I don’t think ‘You’re all mine’ is really the right choice, the way to go.”

“Excuse me?! This is carrying that...streak you have of telling me--"

"Tippin, I can never tell you what to do. If I could, let's be honest, we probably woudn't be here today. And I for one am quite glad that you have a problem following directions on occasion." Jack reached down with one of those quick movements that always served to remidn Will of just who Jack was, or one part of him anyway, and pinched Will's butt. Laughing as Will batted his hand away, Jack smiled smugly as he said, "But, I _strongly_ suggest that you reconsider your choice of words you want to hear---"

Will ground his teeth. "I’m perfectly capable of deciding what words I want to hear and if I want to hear 'You're all mine', then that's my right to want to hear that and _nothing_ you can say will change my mind—“

“ _Really._ You wouldn’t rather hear, 'I love you, Will'." Jack said firmly, even though his eyes were nervous. 

Will stopped, felt his heart stop, his breath stop. He stared at Jack, hardly believing what he had heard, even though he knew Jack had been working himself up to this. "What, what did you say? I can't believe it." He felt a smile begin to curve his lips. Saw it reflected in Jack’s own face. “Say it again.”

"I love you." Jack said it more firmly, with no hesitation and Will saw with gladness, no anxiety this time. “You. I love you.”

"You said it. I don't believe it," Will said with a huge smile. "Finally." 

Jack smiled in return and felt something inside him let go, relax. He said slowly, wonderingly, "That... was good to say. What I've been feeling for so long. So long..." he let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Then another.

Will nodded, then bending his head whispered, “I told you all your breaths are mine, especially that one.” Touching their mouths together, he nudged Jack’s lips open with his.

Jack smiled and lifted his head to Will's lips. Sliding his hands around Will’s neck he held him as close as he could. Lifting his lips, he repeated, “I love you, Will Tippin.”

Will slid his own hand around the back of Jack’s neck and to his surprise, Jack followed his lead and tipped his head back and opened his mouth. “I love you so much, Jack Bristow. So much. For so long,” he whispered before he ran his lips up and down Jack’s neck, feathering his tongue against the warm skin, then nipping at it before making his way back to Jack’s mouth. Jack’s mouth... he sighed. There were times he felt he could kill for a kiss from that mouth and this was one of them, he thought as his lips met his lover’s and Jack took over the kiss. “There...” he whispered, “It’s just like that first night, I can feel the love in it. Nothing had changed, the love was still there, as it had always been, just... “

“Love you...” Jack sighed into Will’s mouth.

“It’s just deeper,” Will realized. “Let me...” He said as he lifted up from Jack and began touching his body again. Jack nodded and relaxed his body and watched Will.

Will realized that Jack must have finally reached some zone in which he felt comfortable expressing his feelings. Amazing. Was it just the end being in sight? Or perhaps, this touching, with no purpose behind it other than to provide pleasure had helped him reach it. Why though? Why had Jack finally accepted being ministered to, rather than always feeling the need to take care, protect, take charge? 

Happily, Will resumed massaging Jack, this time it was his front that drew all the attention. Slowly, slowly, Will began to use the oiled strokes to arouse his partner. After all this time, he knew what Jack liked. The curve of the bicep, the inner curve of the neck, the nipples, the inner slant of the hips, all received smooth stroking, while he studiously avoided Jack's rising cock and occasionally gave Jack light, licking, teasing kisses on his mouth. He was still astonished that Jack was letting him have his way like this. Never before had he ever had one moment of passivity. When finally Jack reached his arms up to put them around Will, Will took them away and Jack's eyes flew open. "What are you doing?" 

"No, I want you just to lie there. Just lie there and let me do this." 

"Why? What's going on?" 

"For once in your life, I just want you to lie there and let someone else do all the work, let someone else give to you while you just take." He instantly felt Jack's muscles tense. "Jack, I mean it." 

Looking at Will's intent face, Jack said slowly, "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?" 

"Yes. I really want to do this for you. And," he smiled impishly while reaching under the pillow and extracting two scarves, "If you don't agree, I'll just have to tie you down." They both knew that the scarves would never hold anyone who didn't want to be held, but with a start Will realized that the prospect of being tied had just caused Jack's cock to leap. Looking down, Will smiled and said, "So, some part of you likes the idea of losing all responsibility, giving all the control over to me." Although Will could still feel some tension in Jack's body, there was no anxiety in his eyes. "You're not worried that I'll do it, are you?" he asked ruefully. 

"Of course not, I know you'd never do anything I didn't want to you do." 

"You're right." Laughing, Will threw the scarves aside and reached for the glass. "Here have another drink. Finish it up." 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Jack asked as he levered himself up onto one elbow and took the drink, watching as Will reached for the oil again. 

Will looked at his partner a while later. Resuming the massage had finally brought Jack back to that place of total relaxation and abandonment. Once again, his arms lay slack above his head, while his long body sprawled on the bed. He couldn't believe that the massage, the whiskey and the music had done it all. There was something he was missing. What key had he inadvertently used that had allowed Jack to be like this, he wondered as he reached for a pillow and extra towel he had previously laid on the bottom of the bed. He didn't want to ruin Jack's expensive sheets, he thought with a smile, as he resumed touching him. As Jack automatically adjusted and moved his body in response to every touch, Will suddenly realized something: those expensively-finished Egyptian cotton sheets, the music, those smooth wine vintages, the hand-tailored shirts, the way Jack had liked it when he stood behind him and washed and massaged his hands, the way he could spend forever just touching, the bathroom that was so sybaritic that Francie had gasped and blushed the first time she had seen it, those occasional days when Jack used his body and his hands and sometimes those scarves to ensure that they never left the bedroom... 

And then there was Jack's mouth. That wickedly skilled mouth that he employed so effectively. Jack could and would kiss endlessly, inventively, erotically, stopping only when Will begged him to do so before he nearly exploded just from the kissing alone. The way Jack bit his lover's lower lip alone really should be outlawed, he mused. While they were 'courting,' he had walked around in a sensual haze half the time just due to thinking about what Jack could do with his lips, his tongue, and teeth. He had never experienced anything like it before. He had never felt physically swept away before he began loving Jack. The truth, he realized with a deep note of recognition of a critical fact, was that Jack was a deeply-sensual person. A deeply-sensual person who had repressed most of that part of himself, certainly the sexual aspect of it, for years. He thought suddenly of that first time he had touched Jack's shoulder, so long ago. When he had done so in recompense for the thoughtless comment about Jack's marriage, to comfort him and the way Jack had started at his touch, how he had wondered at the time who comforted Jack, who touched Jack? That had really been, for him, the beginning of his awareness of Jack. He remembered too, that Jack had said once he felt he lost control of his feelings the day Will had touched his leg, unconscious though it had been, as a lover would have. Touch, that was it. He watched his hands endlessly stroking everywhere he could reach, with no goal other than giving just pure tactile pleasure, He knew now, that by touching Jack in this way, he had given Jack a gift and found the key. By tapping into Jack's sensuality, he had given him the gift of the freedom to be vulnerable. 

His attention snagged again by the curve of Jack's lower lip, he was surprised to hear Jack say, "You're quiet. What are you thinking about?" 

Without thinking, he replied, "Your mouth." 

Jack's eyes were half-opened as he teasingly ran his tongue along his lower lip. 

As always, Will felt his abdomen clench when Jack did that. He remembered the day when Syd had Vaughn here for the brunch. Jack had whispered to him that he would have payback for that rhythm remark. All morning he had been waiting, waiting, what would Jack do? Finally, when it was just the two of them in the kitchen and Will's hands had been carrying an empty tray to the sink, Jack had looked over at him and caught his eye. Will had stopped in his tracks at the heat in his gaze. Jack had slowly licked his lower lip so sensuously that Will had dropped the tray. And then Vaughn had come in and totally spoiled the moment. Not that they could have really done anything what with Syd and Fran in the next room, especially since that pantry didn’t have a lock on it, but still...They might have had at least a quick kiss, if not for that... Boy Scout. That was reason alone for the amusing little misdirection tricks Jack had used on him. But... who cared right now? Right now... 

"Lick your lips again," Will said, rubbing his finger along Jack's bottom lip. "Do it for me."

"Are you remembering the tray incident?" Jack asked teasingly even as he did as Will wanted.

"Don't get smug, Bristow." 

"Oh no?" 

"No, I think I've uncovered your weaknesses too. You're putty in my hands tonight." 

"Not exactly, Tippin," Jack said with a smile and a downward glance towards where Will's hands were slowly stroking his cock.

Will realized that while he had been lost in his thoughts and contemplation of Jack's mouth, his hands had been slowly, languidly, urging Jack into readiness. 

"Now who looks smug?" Jack asked as he stretched his arms languidly above his head.   "Keep your arms there," Will told him as he began moving his hands once again all over Jack's body. 

"Mmm, I take it we're in no hurry," Jack commented. 

"None at all," Will responded, "Why hurry when you are loving this so much?" "What about you?" 

"Are you kidding?" Will asked. "Do you know how it makes me feel to see you this way?"

"What way?" 

"Completely and utterly relaxed. Totally involved in the moment. Open, and, " he paused, somewhat nervously, "vulnerable?" To his astonishment, Jack's suddenly open eyes were not guarded. With some trepidation he continued, "Do you know how thrilled I am that I found the key? That you love this kind of touching?" 

"That's not quite it, Will." 

"It's not?" Will asked in confusion. “I thought...”

"No, it's that it's YOU doing the touching. I can feel in your touch how you feel about me and I can see it in your eyes and...This is where I want to be, what I want to be doing. With you."

"Well, if that's the case, just close your eyes again and let me get back to it." Leaning down, Will captured that mouth he both loved and craved with his own and gradually increased the passion in the kiss until both men were beginning to pant. Breaking it off, he rested his forehead against Jack's for a moment, and then reoiled his fingertips. Will wondered, was he going too far? Francie had warned him not to push Jack too hard, that this whole relationship was a huge step for him in so many ways. Was he asking for too much, too much honesty? But, Will was afraid that time was not on their side. Every day had so many dangers and tomorrow brought added dangers. If not now, when? 

He began inching his way back down Jack's body with his mouth and fingers, interspersing both so that Jack would have trouble telling the difference. Carefully observing the soft moans and slowly-increasing tension in Jack's muscles, he waited until he was certain that Jack was completely lost in sensation and did not know where he began and Will left off. When he judged the time right, Will reached for Jack and with his oiled fingertips began gliding slowly over his balls and cock, over and over and over until he could see the muscles bulging in Jack's arms and thighs. Keeping his eyes on Jack's face, he lowered his head and carefully inserted his tongue between the fingers and stroked the underside of Jack's cock. He removed his right hand and placed it firmly on Jack's left hip, sending his fingers there in sweeping inward strokes, a touch he had long since discovered Jack loved, hoping it would distract him from discovering before it was too late.... 

Laving Jack with ever more voluptuous licks, Will was himself startled when Jack started up, "Will, no!" 

Pressing back on Jack's hip, he raised his head and moved up Jack's body. "Jack. No. Lie back down." 

"No, I can't let you." 

"There's no 'letting' me tonight, Jack. I want to do this. I will do this." 

Seeing Jack's mouth tighten, Will continued stroking him with one hand to distract him while saying softly, "I figured it out, finally." 

"What?" Jack said with an obvious attempt to concentrate. 

"Why you never wanted me to use my mouth on you. At first I thought it was just a control issue." 

"It is. Fine. I want to be the one in control." 

"That's not all of it, though, is it?" When Jack just tightened his lips, Will knew he was on the right track. "The larger issue is that streak of protectiveness in you that runs about a mile deep. You're worried that if I use my mouth to make you come, that I'll be comparing this to Taipei." The words fell like lead onto the bed. Wisely, Will stopped touching Jack for a moment and used his hands to frame Jack's face. Giving the rigid mouth a gentle kiss, Will pulled back and said, "I'm right. And that's why, you had it all planned out, didn't you? The strategy. You always have one. The first time we were together you made sure some lights were on and I could see YOU and you made sure I was standing, rather than sitting. And you, the way you used your mouth, that was a gift, that wasn't taking. You did all that to make it as different as possible, so I wouldn't be afraid. Because even then, you loved me." 

Jack sighed, then admitted, “I did. You knew that, of course. I remember that night, when we got into your apartment and I kissed you. You said, as you always do, ‘I love you too.’ You recognized....the truth.”

Will smiled happily. "But what you need to know, what I should have told you that night, was - remember that time you offered to reset my memories of Taipei for me? - was that the way you were touching me, the fact that you loved me -- you did reset my memories. What happened on that plane - it no longer has any power over me and in fact, from the moment I first told you about it, it lost its hold on me. And then that night? Aside from that fleeting, liberating thought? And then that time with the chair? Taipei is gone, Jack, it has nothing to do with us. Nothing unless we let it. So, let me do what I want tonight." 

For long moments the two men stared at each other. Finally, he saw Jack relax and accept what he had told him. "I still don't know about the control issue, though," Jack said with a smile. "Am I going to regret telling you I love you, giving you that..." 

"Power, is that what you were going to say?" Will asked. 

"We're really being honest tonight, aren't we? You know how I feel about that," Jack said softly, half teasing, half serious. 

"I've never regretted being honest with you, being the one to speak first, let me remind you, at your little intervention," Will responded. “Even if I had to kiss you first...” He bent his head and slowly fitted his lips to Jack. Jack slid his hand up into Will’s hair and held him close as Will kissed him as he had that first night, but this time he did not relinquish control, but instead met Jack with his own demands as their lips met and clung and lifted and clung again, seeking as always to be closer and closer still. Finally, Will took a breath and added, “I’ve never regretted anything that's happened with you and I never will." 

"Even with everything that has or might happen?" 

"Even so. Now, just lie there and ..." Will trailed off as he applied his lips to his lover's. Jack reached up and held Will's head in place with both hands as he used his lips and tongue to take some control back by driving Will crazy. Lifting up slightly at one point, Will murmured, "God, I love your mouth, Jack" and bit Jack's lower lip before the older man took over again. Finally, Will felt slightly dizzy and lifted his head. "Now, just lie back. Trust me enough to give up your control. Trust me." They stared at each other for a moment and Will felt his breath catch when Jack nodded and shifted his legs to allow Will to crawl up between them.

“Sit up a little,” Will urged. “You’ll want to watch, won’t you?”

Jack nodded and sat up against the headboard. Then as Will moved forward and rested his hands on Jack’s thighs and began to once again massage the muscles, Jack looked up. “Again, we’re in no hurry?”

“No. I want you to want it---”

“I want you.” Jack nodded. Watching Will’s hands move on his body, up from his thighs up over his hips and then upward until they began to play with his nipples, he tilted his head back against the headboard. He sighed contentedly as Will’s right hand moved downward to stroke and cup him in ever firmer strokes, over and over. When was Will going to.... Jack opened his eyes and looked at Will, looking at his cock as it grew harder and harder under his fingers. When Will licked his lips, Jack blurted out, “Are you waiting for an invitation?”

“Maybe.” Will thought then shook his head. “Yes, I want you to tell me what you want. I want this to be what you want.”

“I want it, Will. I want your mouth on me. Now. Go ahead....” Jack moaned. 

“Seriously? That was... easy.” Will smiled in disbelief. He had thought he’d have to coax and seduce and...

Jack bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Seriously. Do it.” Looking into Will’s excited gaze, he realized that he had expected to feel vulnerable, but.... didn’t. Instead, seeing the reaction his.... was gleaning, he felt anything but. Putting his hands on Will’s arms, he pulled him against him. Sliding one hand up Will’s back until his fingers rested on the back of Will’s neck, he kissed him over and over. Then Jack pulled back, saying softly, “Will, look at me.”

When Will opened his eyes, Jack looked into them and smiled slowly. “This is going to make you happy, isn’t it?” Will nodded. Jack nodded in return and began to say, “It’s going to take ---”

“A lot of trust, I know that,” Will said nodding. “Just trust me.”

“No,” Jack grinned. “I was going to say that it’s going to take two seconds.”

Will shook his head as he moved backward. Putting his hands on Jack’s thighs, he lowered his head. “Somehow I doubt that. Somehow I bet that, were we timing it, you’d last a lot longer than I did that first time.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he reached a hand out and stroked Will’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Will you please stop talking and use your mouth for something....Ah...” Jack moaned as Will wrapped one hand around his cock and slid his mouth down onto him. Jack put his hand over Will’s and then moaned again when Will lifted his mouth and began sliding his tongue in and out of their fingers as he had before. This time, Jack watched with eyes wide open as Will’s tongue laved up and down and then inadvertently shut as Will’s hand tightened slightly as he once again took Jack inside his mouth. 

Will moaned. His eyes opened suddenly. He slowly pulled back and said, “I understand now. Why you moan when you do this to me. Why you like doing this.”

“Oh?” Jack shifted his body. Why was Will talking when his mouth could be doing other, better, more interesting... 

“It’s so intimate. I... In some ways, I feel as if this is the most intimate act I’ve ever taken with you.”

Jack nodded and focused. “Yes. To use your mouth like that on your partner... to give them pleasure.”   “I can feel everything. I can feel the trembling of your legs as you get closer, I can feel the heat of your body escalate,” Will said, as his hand cupped Jack from below, rubbing his thumb across the damp, taut flesh. “I can taste...” he put his lips to the tip and began sucking. 

“Right there...” Jack groaned. He bit his lip, trying to keep from thrusting upward, wanting to make this last. He’d been wrong. These words were interesting, or rather his cock found them interesting.

“There... There’s what I wanted, the start of...” Will said, lifting his mouth, to slide his tongue over the tip. “Now, I can taste you. Is this what I taste like?” Will asked, lifting his head and quickly touching his lips to Jack’s, then sliding his tongue inside when Jack gasped at his words. 

“You taste...like you,” Jack said finally. “I love the way you taste, Will. So hot, especially when I...” He broke off as Will moved back down his body.

“I’m not done yet,” Will said. “Telling you about what I can feel with my mouth. That’s... the pulse beneath my tongue...” Will put his tongue back on the underside of Jack’s cock and just held it there, feeling. “There, like that... I can feel your heart beat.” He began to swish his tongue back and forth in time to the pulse, watching Jack’s face, watching the muscles tighten, even as his mouth opened slightly and he licked his lips. “Faster, faster...” Will said. “Hmm. Will this make your heart beat even faster?” he asked, as he put his lips to the skin in front of him and began suckling on it. “How fast will your heart beat, your pulse race...right here...” he flicked his tongue slowly across the heated flesh under him, “If I tell you how much I love doing this to you? For you? For us? Love it, love you, Jack...” Will said as he resumed licking and sucking and lightly nibbling on Jack’s cock. 

Jack groaned and began trying to move his cock inside Will’s mouth. “Will, take me inside you...I love you, love this. You were right....” he moaned as Will licked his lips and then began to slide them down, down. 

“You can feel everything like this...” Will whispered on an outward stroke.

“Can you feel how much I love you?” Jack asked, putting his hands on the back of Will’s neck and pulling him close. “How much I want your mouth on me? How much I need your mouth?”

“You really wanted me to do this, didn’t you? Is this one of those dreams you had that made you wake up gasping?” Will asked, realizing the truth in that moment, as he tilted his head and began licking from side to side just below the base.

Jack groaned and threw his head back. “Yes...” he rasped out. “I’d dream of your mouth on me and...”

“I think I know. You’d do what I’d do when I had that dream about you. This...” Will said softly as Jack’s eyes opened. “This...” He brought his finger to his mouth and licked it. Then with his other hand, he lifted his own cock up and rubbed the wet finger on the underside of the head. “Like this... imagining the wetness was my mouth?”

“Yes...” Jack said absently, watching Will’s hand. “Your tongue. I’d...” He smiled slowly and looking into Will’s eyes, brought his own index finger to his mouth, licked it slowly, and putting his hand around his cock, began rubbing the finger in circles on the underside of the tip. Will caught his breath. “I’d imagine my finger was your tongue...” Jack repeated. “But... did you imagine this?” he asked, reaching his other hand up and touching Will’s lower lip, rubbing it with his thumb, then pushing it inside Will’s mouth until Will moaned and began licking it.

Pulling back, giving Jack’s thumb a little nip with his teeth, Will admitted, “I did dream of that. Then, so long ago. And yesterday and this morning and five minutes ago, I imagined my mouth on you,” Will said. “Those dreams were amazing...”

“Yes, they were,” Jack agreed. “But now...” He looked down at Will’s cock and licked his lips. “We have more than dreams, don’t we?”

“But luckily right now you have my tongue...” Will said, bending down once again and flicking his tongue in the same spot on Jack’s cock that his own finger was moving on himself. “And I bet...” Will said, as he flicked his tongue slowly over the very tip. “I bet you dreamed of me doing this very, very slowly. Right here. Better than a dream. Because my mouth, my tongue, my lips are right where you want it...” he whispered, his mouth sliding up and over to take Jack into his mouth.

“This is better. Better....Take more of me....” Jack thrust himself up into Will’s mouth as he shoved his hands into Will’s hair, holding him... “There....Deeper.”

Will slid his hands up under Jack’s butt and began squeezing him as he began to slide his mouth up and down the length of Jack’s cock, his tongue slowly moving around and around the tip on each upward pass in time to the movements of his hands. 

“Thank god you left the lights on,” Jack moaned as he watched Will’s mouth on him, watched his tongue move over and around, saw himself grow harder and larger seemingly with every movement Will made. “This is...” He arched up over and over, wanting ... “More, more...Will, I want you so much.” Jack moved his hands down to cup Will’s face and discovered as he trailed his fingers over Will’s cheeks that he could feel the movements of Will’s mouth on him that way as well. Lightly stroking Will’s face, he moaned again.”I love you so much, only with you... Deeper, please.”

Will lifted his head and looking up at Jack whispered, “Geez, having you in my mouth, your hands on my face...More...” He bent his head again and repeated, “More, give it to me, Jack. Now, more, more...I want to taste you again, all of you. I want your love, your desire, everything. Starting... now...” Moaning as his mouth closed over Jack, he felt Jack’s fingers tremble, felt the pulse against his tongue escalate out of control, in time with his own heart beat as Jack gave a hard thrust and let go. 

"Oh, God," Jack and Will whispered together when Will lifted his head.

Will moved back up Jack’s body. Licking his lips, he looked into Jack’s face, watched his gaze stay on Will’s mouth. “You... tasted good,” Will murmured. “Felt good. Your heart beat against my tongue may be the most erotic experience of my life.”

“Oh god,” Jack moaned. “Come here,” he urged as he moved back onto the bed and reached out for Will. He stilled momentarily in surprise when Will crawled up on top of him again, then shrugged. As Will slid one thigh between Jack’s legs and began rubbing it back and forth, he smiled and began to move his legs in return as he wrapped his arms around Will’s back.

Will kissed Jack's neck and murmured, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" and smiled when he felt, more than heard, Jack's chuckle. Levering himself up on his right elbow so that he was leaning over Jack's body, he said quietly, "Jack, look at me." When Jack's lambent gaze met his, he continued, "You know, we're not done yet." Making Will's breath stop with a sexy grin, Jack responded, "Hmm, I think I know that, I think I can feel that," and reached one hand down to fondle Will, while the other slid up into Will’s hair and pulled his head down.

“You know, don’t you...” Will said when he reluctantly lifted his lips. With one hand he ran his fingertips along Jack’s jaw line and back into his hair. Playing with the curls behind the ears, he sighed and gave up for the moment. Slowly brushing his mouth back and forth against Jack’s lips slowing to match the beat of the music which had changed to the slow wail of a saxophone, he gave a little gasp when Jack began licking at him as he passed over and over. 

“I know...what?” Jack asked. He smiled as he looked up at Will’s hair, surely more messy than he had ever seen it. Which given that this was Will Tippin, was saying quite a bit. Then he sobered at Will’s next words and his hand slid down to Will’s neck.

“How much you mean to me.” Will said and turned his head to kiss Jack’s wrist, then run his lips down the forearm.

“Show me again or...no, wait, it’s my turn to show you....” Jack said, sliding his lips down to Will’s neck and beginning to push Will onto his back.

Will shook his head and pressed Jack back, sliding once again between his legs. "How about...” He paused to kiss the base of Jack’s throat, then sliding downward, rubbed his face against Jack’s chest. “How about if...we show each other?”

“Show....Yes.” Jack shifted his hands to stroke Will’s chest and began to rub his thumbs against Will’s nipples. “Show... watch...” he said softly. “See how hard they get, almost as hard as this. Watch...” Jack began to circle Will’s cock with one finger just as his other index finger circled Will’s nipple. “See, how one feeds the other?”

“Yes,” Will groaned as he pushed his cock and his body into Jack’s hands. “Yes. The way...” He caught his breath and bent his own head to begin licking at Jack’s chest. “The way our feelings for each other feed...”

“Yes, yes,” Jack moaned as Will’s hands began to move slowly over him and he forced himself to concentrate on his hands which needed to touch Will, but his senses were growing...was it befuddled by the attention Will was lavishing on him. "You're moving so... As if we have all the time in the world."

"Yes." Will whispered, realizing once again, that the slower he moved, the faster came Jack’s breaths. "And we have all the love in the world too. Because I... love you, need you so, Jack, let me..." 

Experimentally, he dragged the flat of his hands down over Jack’s chest, curling his fingers until the nails could just scratch the skin. Then getting control, he flattened his hand out again. Down Jack’s arms, watched the muscles there quiver in response to every touch, the slightest sensation. Hmm. He bent forward and so slowly licked his way, licked the hands, the fingertips, inbetween the fingers, the center of the palm, up over the inside of the wrist, then stopped when Jack’s hands curled up in response, licked the wrists again and again until he heard a low moan, then up over the inside of arms, the inside of the crook of the arm…biceps, shoulders, collarbone, neck. Until, by the time he reached Jack’s mouth, he had to capture the endless low moans with his own.

“I can’t believe how much, how soon....” Jack said as Will’s hands slid around to his buttocks and pulled him upward into Will’s body. Automatically adjusting his body to feel as much of his skin against Will’s as possible, he tightened his thighs around Will’s hips. 

“I can. It’s the same way I feel every time you make me come twice,” Will explained, as he shifted position and began to slowly move his cock back and forth against Jack’s upper thigh. “Breathless and surprised and...”

“And it’s... I wanted... I thought you wanted for us to show each other, but you’re doing it all...”

“What I want is,” Will took a breath, trying for control when his cock brushed against Jack’s. “To make love to you the way you make love to me.”

Jack shuddered as Will’s body thrust against his leg, then he stilled. “Oh.”

Will waited. To his surprise, Jack did not stiffen, just seemed to wait too. “Well..... Is that all you’re going to say?” Will asked, smiling nervously.

“No. I’m waiting for you to finish your speech.” Jack smiled fondly. “ I’m sure you worked it out in your head, if you didn’t write it down somewhere. So...” 

“You know me.” Will smiled. "And love me anyway."

“I know...the important truths about you.” Jack rubbed his thumb against Will’s cheekbone, before sliding his hand into Will’s hair. “That you are, most important of all, true."

"But, I think what's most important is that we---"

"Make each other happy?" Jack finished Will's words. "I know. I know that about you. But I’m always interested in any new details. So, tell me what you want. What you really want. What will truly make you happy. Because it’s not just a matter of body parts meeting, is it?”

“No, it’s much more than that. It’s....what we mean to each other, what we can mean.” With his left hand, Will cupped Jack's cheek. Softly, softly he said, "Will you let me? And will you surrender? That's what's left, you know."

Jack put his hand on top of Will’s, as he urged with caution, but Will was glad to see, trust in his eyes, "Go on." 

"I surrendered everything to you that first night - that night I confessed my feelings to you, here in this house, during that little intervention. You know that. And then later, wasn't I the one to pursue you? The one to tell you how I felt, force you to talk about those horrible things we mortals call emotions. And you know, you've always held something, the tiniest something back, even just now, you had to retain some measure of control. You held back." 

Jack interrupted, "But... I let you do whatever you wanted with your mouth and I admit that I’m glad I let go that way, sexually. That you were ready to do that, that..." 

"No, I mean emotionally. Even now, there's a little something left. What we have, it can't be complete until we both give it all. Invite me. Ask me. I want it all." Will bent his head and kissed Jack’s mouth gently.

Jack looked down and rubbed his thumbs back and forth across the upper planes of Will’s chest. After a moment, he shifted his legs so that Will’s cock slid against his skin as he said softly, “You know... you could have just kept going, seduced me into it.”

“Maybe. But that’s not what I want. That’s too... easy.”

“Of course. This way, this way....” Jack rolled his eyes and then looked up to meet Will’s gaze. “We have to talk about it. Always a plus in your version of a credit column.”

Will smiled. “You said it before. I never settle for anything half way. I want it all.”

Jack nodded slowly. “And so...” He took a breath then let it out. 

“That breath too is mine.” Will smiled softly and slowly fitted his lips to Jack, kissing him over and over until he felt Jack’s heartbeat begin to accelerate to match his own. “I want it all and so....” Will prompted.

“And so do I.” Jack said firmly. Moving his hands up to Will’s neck, then moving them up to cup Will’s face, he paused.

Staring into Will's eyes, Jack seemed to be searching for something. "What are you looking for, Jack? What do you see?" Will asked quietly. There was a long pause while he now waited, waited. 

Finally, Jack said, "I see you. Your eyes are so open, I can see all of you right there." He paused again for a long moment before continuing, "Will, did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are? That sounds so...trite, but it's true. And how I love your neck, especially the back of it, and your shoulders and..." 

Anyone else might have thought that Jack was trying to distract him, Will thought, but those words caused him to melt inside because he knew what they meant. As Jack's hands lavished caresses on the areas he was praising, Will knew that those words were more than mere compliments from one lover to another. He was no fool, he knew which parts of his body Jack loved. He hadn't needed those words in order to have that information. It was the act of verbalization that was critical because Jack knew, knew how words and truth equaled power. And so, Will whispered, dropping his head to rest his lips against Jack’s ear, “Thank you for telling me.”

“Thank you for... keeping your eyes open as long as possible when we make love, for allowing me to use the back of your neck to tell you how I felt, for...everything,” Jack said, his hands on Will’s shoulders.

Will reached for the oil on the nightstand. Rubbing it into his hands and fingertips, he listened as he stroked first his cock, then Jack’s cock, then slid his fingers downward.

Jack whispered, his eyes never leaving Will’s face. “Go ahead. I want you. All of you.”

A surge of tenderness and lust swept over Will as he saw the desire and trust in Jack’s eyes. He leaned over to stop Jack's words with his mouth. "I love you. And you are mine." 

"Yes," Jack took a deep breath and opened his legs a little wider. "Yes, you are mine and I am yours. Fill me." 

Will reached up, slid his hands slowly up Jack’s arms until they came to his hands. Twining his fingers with Jack’s, he carefully slid his body up as Jack arched into him. Never taking their eyes away from each other, they both watched as one set of blue eyes and one set of brown eyes widened 

“Oh god,” they whispered, then smiled at each other. Then they said again, “We say that a lot around each other.”

“I remember that,” Will said softly. “That very first time we kissed. When it took all of my courage to kiss you, to slip my tongue inside your mouth... And now....”

“And now. You’re inside me,” Jack said softly.

“Yes.” Will took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. Sliding his hands around Jack’s arms, he rested his forehead against his left shoulder and added, “You let me, you let me in. Finally.”

“Letting you? I don’t think I had any choice.” Jack smiled and reached his right hand over to pull Will’s face toward him.

Before their lips could touch, Will shook his head. “Jack, I.... never meant...”

“No.” Jack shook his head. Then urging Will to him, he lifted his lips and brushed them lightly against Will’s before pressing them in a soft kiss. Kissing his way over Will’s face, he nuzzled into his neck and whispered into Will’s ear, “Listen to me. I had no choice but to... welcome you inside me. Because you have been inside me....” He pushed Will back for a moment. Keeping one hand on Will’s neck, he used the other to touch his chest, then his temple, then the corner of an eye... “I feel like you’ve been inside me ever since that time you kissed me in your apartment…”

“You mean the second time we kissed?”

“Yes. I looked into your eyes and saw happiness and clarity. And I fell into them, fell into you in that moment. And from that moment… I… You were inside me. You’ve been inside me for so long. Waiting. Waiting for me to say I love you. Waiting for me to not only let you inside, but more. To want you. To welcome you. I do. I love you. Now...” Jack slid both hands around Will’s back and tugged him down on top of him.

“Now?” Will asked, as he nipped at the warm, solid flesh of Jack’s shoulders again and again and felt his body begin to move of its own accord.

Turning his head to face Will, Jack kissed his cheekbones, then nudging his face at Will’s, found his mouth. Against his lips, Jack whispered. “Prove to me how much you want me. Prove to me how much you love me.”

“Those will be the easiest directions you’ve ever given me to follow.” Will smiled as he levered himself up on his elbows and slid his body back.

“Good. Fill me again.”

Will hissed in a breath as he pressed forward, then slid back. He gasped. “And again?”

“And again and again and....” Jack urged, putting his hands on Will’s hips and pulling him forward then pushing him back.

Will put his hands on top of Jack’s and they twined their fingers together as they rocked back and forth. Looking at each other in the darkness they knew approached them, lit only by a small lamp and flickering candlelight, they both knew they had never seen each other so clearly.

“How does it feel?” Will asked. “How does it feel to have me inside you?”

“It feels... I feel...” Jack groaned as Will pulled almost entirely out and shoved his body forward, seeking the contact again. “Come into me---”

“I’m not ready to come yet. I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I want to make it last.”

“But...” Jack smiled and tipped his body upwards. “Don’t you want to move yourself in and out and in and out and feel my body around you, holding you inside me the way that your mouth held my cock inside you? You liked that, didn’t you? You liked sucking me, didn’t you? And now my body is sucking at yours, isn’t—“

“Jack!” Will groaned as once again he felt himself begin to lose it. Felt his body begin to take over, felt his senses become saturated with the scent of the candles and desire and... the look in Jack’s eyes was enough on its own...the openness, the heat, the desire, the love. “You’re amazing... I’ll lose control if you don’t---.”

“Good...” Jack said and with a swift movement with both his hands and legs, pulled Will forward and into him again.

“You...” Will gasped as he fought for control. “This is too...too much. I have to...” He tried to pull out, to take a moment.

“You’re where you belong. Stay there,” Jack ordered, the strength of his hands, the look on his face impossible to resist. 

“You’re just trying to avoid....” Will moaned, his eyes closing as Jack clenched his muscles around him, held him inside, would not let him go and then released him.

“What were you saying?” Jack asked with a small smile. 

“How did you do that?” Will asked, gasping.

“Well, I am known as the office tightass,” Jack quipped. 

Will burst out laughing. Then they both groaned.

“Jack... I feel... I know you were trying to help me find control, but....” He shook his headLost. “Talk to me, tell me what I need to know,” Will said, as he slid his hands over Jack’s shoulders and began to move again. “I feel...complete. You?”

Jack bit his lip, then nodded. He could do this. Say this. For Will. “I feel... full.” Jack said softly. Then he startled Will by reaching his hand down between them and wrapping it around Will’s cock on the outstroke. “And hot.” 

“So you are, “ Will groaned. “Everywhere,” he said, as he dipped into Jack’s mouth with his tongue, thrusting in and out, in time with his lower body, in time with that saxophone that seemed to be wailing on and on and on and...

“You’re so hot and wet.” Jack said when Will’s mouth lifted to take a breath. “ You’re sliding in and out of me so smoothly. I never expected that. So smooth...”

“Damn it, Jack...” Will groaned when Jack released him and he slid forward as rapidly as he could.

Jack reached behind Will and after touching the back of Will’s neck, ran his hands slowly down Will’s back until they rested on his hips. “Do you want me to mark you tonight, Will?”

“Yes, yes. Give me something so that when I don’t have the ring... something...” Will said as he moved forward, slid his chest along Jack’s skin. 

Jack moved his hands back up and raised Will up until Will lifted himself up on straight arms. Lifting his head up, Jack began to trace a pattern on Will’s chest with his mouth, teasing with his lips, then nipping with his teeth. Will moved his chest, trying to force Jack’s mouth onto his nipple. Jack smiled. Will groaned as Jack began to lightly brush his lips against the hardened flesh again.

“Do you....” Jack said, lifting his lips for a moment. Then planting his warm mouth on Will’s nipple he suckled it for a long moment.

“Do I....” Will groaned, his lower body’s desire to move, move, move warring with his upper body’s desire to stay in place so that Jack could... “Ah...that’s it, with your tongue, like that....”

“So, do you...” Jack scraped his teeth along the nipple before continuing, “Want me to....”

“Want you to?” Will groaned, then gave up, let his cock take over, thrusting again and again, trusting that...yes, Jack’s mouth could follow.

“Mark you here?” Jack asked softly, his tongue flicking out against Will’s nipple over and over. 

“That’s...” Will bit his lip, trying to concentrate. The feelings were rushing at him so fast. His lower body was out of control, he knew, thrusting over and over and now Jack’s mouth on his nipple was... “That’s not how you make a mark.”

“No? Tell me what I should do. What you want me to do,” Jack said, just the tip of his tongue rubbing against the hard point of Will’s nipple.

“Suck it. Suck it.” 

“Like this?” Jack asked, pursing his lips and gently suckling just the tip into his mouth.

Will hissed in a breath of frustration and shoved his chest against Jack. “No! You know what I want.”

“Do I?” Jack asked with a small smile as he continued to tease the tip, then lightly closed his teeth over it.

“Suck it hard. Take all of me...” 

“Oh, I’m taking all of you,” Jack said, slowly sliding his hands downward from Will’s shoulders to his butt. Squeezing it in his hands, he pulled Will forward. “All of you. Whatever you want. Whatever you want to give, I’ll take it.”

“Good,” Will said, beginning to move faster and faster. “Now, suck me. I want to feel that too.”

Jack lifted his head and fastened his mouth to Will’s nipple and after giving it a quick bite, began suckling it harder and harder. Will groaned and pressed his lower body forward into the heat beneath him. Feeling Jack’s hardness against him, he looked down. Seeing Jack’s mouth on his nipple, suckling, his eyes closed, the sweep of lashes against his cheekbones, the muscles in his arms highly defined as they pulled him closer with each stroke, the rigidity of Jack’s cock that strained toward him and bumped against his pelvis, he shook with pleasure. 

“Oh god, Jack, I can’t get close enough,” Will moaned, pushing forward harder and harder. He propped himself on one hand and used the other to begin to stroke Jack’s skin, desperate, feeling the need to... just take him. Take him, all of him. He fought the urge to scratch at Jack’s skin, to bite at the lightly-tanned flesh beneath him. “I feel like...”

“This can be just the beginning. Keep going...” Jack urged, as he dropped his head back against the pillow, his hands clutching at Will’s damp skin.

“I...”

“Go ahead. Do whatever you want.”

“I’m not sure...”

“Do it,” Jack growled at him, pressing his fingers into the curve of Will’s ass. “Now. Do what you want now.” Then he looked at him carefully and dug his short nails into the flesh beneath his hands. “That’s what you want to do, isn’t it?” Will groaned when Jack did it again. “Or is it this?” Jack asked and once again lifted his head to Will’s nipple and bit it.

“Damn it! How did you know...” Will said, giving into the urge to scratch the skin so tightly stretched across Jack’s bicep.

“Go ahead,” Jack ordered. “I can take it.”

“Yes...” Will said, his eyes riveted to the bulge of muscle. Bending down he bit the flesh under his lips and moaned. “God, you taste good.” He licked his way up Jack’s arm with long strokes of his tongue, up over his shoulder, lingering at the collarbone and when Jack arched his neck back, licked the base of his throat over and over. Then, licking and nipping his way up Jack’s neck, he shoved one hand into the hair at the back of Jack’s head and tipped his head forward to meet his mouth. Ravenous, he took it again and again, barely aware of the slow pounding of his lower body. “Yes, you taste good.” He slid one hand between them and wrapping his hand around Jack’s cock, rubbed his thumb from the base to the tip. Lifting his finger to his mouth, he sucked it inside while Jack stared at him and licked his own lips. Will took his thumb and rubbed Jack’s lower lip as he whispered, “Mmm. Almost as good as when you came into my mouth.... I can’t wait to do that again.” He thrust forward again and again, feeling his own flesh heat from the flush that came over Jack at his words.

“Will...” Jack called out, his eyes wide and surprised as his lower body began to move faster and faster. “I’m...” To Will’s astonishment, Jack arched his neck backwards and threw his arms, bent at the elbow over his head.

“You look...” Will whispered in shocked happiness, even as he gasped for breath as his body went on and on and on, “Utterly....abandoned.”

“I...” Jack stopped, caught by the look of joy on Will's face. Wondered if his own face reflected the same emotion.

“You’ve surrendered to the feelings, haven’t you?” Will pressed with his words, even as his hardness pressed within Jack and then withdrew. Jack looked... like he had found something new and wondrous and... “Like I did? Like I have? Every moment with you...it’s never enough. I want it all, all. All your feelings. Give them to me.”

“Yes, yes. The feelings I have for you. Come into me again, Will. Again. I want to feel you inside me again...ah, that’s it...” Jack moaned.

“What....” Will said, closing his eyes for a second, trying to concentrate. “I want this to last longer...”

“I...” Jack moaned as his own body moved to meet Will’s again and again. Will looked down, his arms held straight against the bed so that he could watch the connection of their flesh, gasping at the sight. Then again, at the sight of Jack’s cock, so hard, so hot as his lower abdomen brushed against it with each thrust, at the sight of Jack pushing it toward him with each forward movement of his body. “I want you....” Jack said softly. “Inside me... for as long as...” He took in a breath.

“I’m inside you,” Will moaned. “So deep...”

“I know....” Jack shook his head. “Come deeper, deeper. I want....” He arched his head back, then his entire body as Will watched transfixed, his body leaping in response to what he saw. 

Will’s eyes widened as he saw the pulse in Jack’s cock. Jack was close too, so close and so was he, he thought as he took another deep breath. Looking up, he wasn’t sure which was brighter, the heat in Jack’s eyes or the flickering flames of those candles. Or... the love within them. He moaned, feeling hotter, warmer, wetter, harder than he ever had in his entire life.

“God, Will. I love you so, I can’t get enough of you,” Jack said softly, his fingers clenching on Will’s ass as he pulled him into him again and again. “Can’t get enough... Never, it’s never enough....”

“It will never be enough,” Will gasped as he felt a wave of heat begin to engulf him starting from his feet and moving up his legs, flashing through his balls and into his cock. Knew Jack felt it too from the widening of his eyes, the reaction fueling his own response, then the heat moved up his abdomen, centering around the spot where Jack’s cock kept rubbing against his skin, before moving up, over the hard tender points of his nipples, flushing the skin of his chest and neck. He licked his lips, suddenly dry, felt as though he could feel every hair on his head separately, felt that he could feel every nerve ending in his body prickle to life, flash and flush and suddenly it was not enough. He fell on top of Jack, curving his hands under and up and around Jack’s shoulders, squeezing them frantically as he pressed his body against him, writhing and shoving and pushing, the skin of their bodies sliding against each other, both damp from heat and need. “I can’t get enough...” Will gasped. “I’m burning up.”

Jack opened his eyes and a he saw the utter abandon in his lover’s face, in his body and felt something inside him...shift. Again, as it did so often with Will. Such.. trust... Jack felt something inside him melt as the fire in Will seemed to consume him, consume ever inhibition, every fear, every worry he’d ever had in a blaze of heat and longing and love. He put one hand on himself and the other on Will’s heart and moved them both in a stroking motion. “You’re like a flame inside me. Will!” Jack called out and to Will’s utter astonishment, in just seconds Jack convulsed under him.

“Oh my god,” Will said, not able to take his eyes away from Jack’s face, unable to stop the endless pumping of his body, the pumping of his blood and his heart that seemed to be trying to keep up with the music. Or was it that the music seemed to be beating faster and faster in time with his heart? And were the candles suddenly brighter or was it that his eyes were open so wide? To match his heart, his need, his desire, his---

“I love you,” Jack said loudly, startling him.

“Yes, yes...” Will moaned, his body moving faster and faster, unable once again to control it.

“You are so hot,” Jack said, closing his eyes as his body relaxed and his muscles loosened up. Reaching his hand downward to their joining, he rubbed the wetness over them. Will slid out a little and arched his back at Jack’s touch. Then moaning, he shook his head and began to slide forward again. Jack whispered, “So hot. Like you’re on fire.”

“I feel....” Will said, reangling his body to stroke deeper, then harder, then .... he was losing it, he thought, unable to control his body. Wanting to come, but wanting to keep going. Wanting, wanting.... He knew he was digging his nails into Jack’s flesh, knew he was pressing and pressing, knew the heat from his body must be scorching Jack’s skin where they touched, which was everywhere, every way...“I’m going to burn up. Jack, I don’t know how to get...”

“Will. Look at me. Look in my eyes,” Jack suggested. “Follow my hands. Don’t fight me, don’t fight my hands.”

“Guide me...” Will pleaded as he moved his body back and then forth, groaning as he once again slid back. “I need you.”

“All you need to do is love me.” Jack ordered. “Show me how you love me. Surrender to me now,”Jack ordered. “Come into me. Complete us. Now,” he said and pulled Will into him.

“I love you!” Will shouted, his voice drowning out the saxophone, the scent of his desire drowning out the scent of the sandalwood, the flame in his eyes surely eclipsing any flame of any candle, and the love in his eyes reducing the world to, for this moment and for any memory of this moment and any time this moment was replicated and yet made new, reducing the world to the two of them.

“I love you too,” Jack said, wrapping his arms and pulling Will down on top of him while they both caught their breath.

Will rubbed his cheek against Jack’s shoulder. “I think...I was right when I said that we should make love to each other. Because... I think we both surrendered to each other. I never.... I’ve never felt like that, never felt so...”

“Are you actually at a loss for words?” Jack teased, as his fingers trailed up and down Will’s spine.

“Just give me a minute for my brain to get in gear.”

“That’s okay, we have all the time in the world. You’ll need it judging by the glazed look in your eyes,” Jack said, his own eyes laughing.

“Ha. I....” Will began then stopped as he arched his back into Jack’s hands. “Okay, maybe I need a minute. Or two.”

"That was intense," Jack said quietly a long while later, as the music played on and he and Will had rolled to face each other. “What are you thinking, though? I want to know.”

"I never-" Will began, as his hands clutched at Jack’s skin. "I never knew..." he trailed off. “I never expected that much...”

Jack agreed, "I didn't either. I understand now what you were talking about when you said the word 'complete' and I--," His whisper broke off.

Lying there quietly next to his lover, Will knew Jack was no doubt embarrassed at the display of emotion this night. Waiting a moment, Will said quietly and sincerely, "Thank you." 

Jack stared at him for a long moment before asking, "For..?" 

Will grinned, "Good try, Bristow. But you're not going to get me to fill in the blanks for you." 

Jack's mouth quirked. "You know too much about my interrogation style, don't you?" 

"Having been on the receiving end of it more times than I care to think? Yeah. But, this time, you need to fill in the blanks for yourself. Why do you think I was thanking you?" 

Jack smirked, "For being the bottom this time?" 

Will burst out laughing. "Good try. Safe, but not too safe, is that what you were thinking - admitting the control issue again?" He watched Jack's face twist in consternation and laughed. Laughed happily because he could not really believe how Jack was letting his unguarded emotions show. "Not that I didn't appreciate your sacrifice," he said with sarcasm. "And I hope you'll let me have the privilege a little more often now than in the past. Maybe once a month and on my birthday?" he said teasingly. 

Jack gave a self-deprecatory smile, "Or national holidays?" 

"Maybe we can continue negotiating?" Will asked, half unsure that he would be ready to handle such intensity any time soon. But... Jack could always guide him like he had tonight. They both could learn.

"You can always try," Jack laughed, looking forward to it. 

"Yes I can. As long as I keep the massage oil well stocked, choose the right music and amount of lighting, keep you supplied with whiskey and....more fully investigate the possibilities of that decadent shower bath," he said as he motioned with his head toward the direction of the master bathroom and watched Jack's eyes darken. "Hmm, I see I may have found another weakness," and kissed Jack again. "Don't worry, it's not like I don't know that tomorrow I'll be bent over the table again. Or on my back somewhere." 

"Do you have any objections to that?" Jack asked, running his hand down to squeeze Will’s butt.

"Do I ever?" Will grinned, rubbing his hands across Jack’s back, unable to stop touching him or from pushing his butt back into Jack’s hand.

"And, what's this about tomorrow - are you trying to insult me?" Jack asked with a grin. 

"Well, old man," Will began with a grin of his own before Jack rolled him over and beneath him. Suddenly Will's stomach rumbled and they both broke into laughter. 

"You're saved, Goldilocks, let's clean up and have dinner. “

In the shower, Jack had a faraway look. Will said, as he soaped his hands and began washing Jack’s chest, "It's my turn to ask, what are you thinking?" 

Jack started and smiling, soaped up his hands as well. "Two things...” He said rubbing his slick fingerss across Will’s nipples until Will began to groan. He looked down pointedly as he added, “Or maybe one....”

“Jack, don’t try and evade---” Will shivered as he spoke, knowing that if Jack wanted he would forget, at least for the moment all about this conversation as they moved onto another form of conversation. One, he sighed happily, at which Jack also excelled. He would never forget the look on Jack’s face as he abandoned himself tonight. Never.

“ We never finished talking about what you were thanking me before." 

"No, we didn't. What are you thinking?" 

"It's interesting, isn't it, that I use my body to-" 

"You use your body to encourage my surrender?" 

"Yes. The physical leading to the emotional?" 

"Whereas I -", Will began. 

Jack completed the thought, "You used the emotional to lead to the physical. It's all just a circle isn't it? To obtain the same thing?"

Will thought for a moment and then said softly, "Freedom? Is that what we obtained?" 

"Freedom," Jack said thoughtfully. 

"And tonight - you were ready?" Will asked. 

"And that's what you were thanking me for? It's the trust, isn't it?" 

"Yes, trust is, in the end, everything." 

"I always did trust you, Will, always." Jack said it firmly, fiercely, needing to ensure that Will knew this truth. He put his hands on Will’s hips and squeezed. “Always.”

"I know you did, you trusted me with your heart, with your body and probably, if you had to, your life. But you didn't trust anyone, til tonight, with your vulnerability. And somehow, tonight, that massage, that touching..." 

"Truthfully, it was that, and you forcing the issue, as usual," Jack pointed out wryly. Then finished by saying, "I think I had just reached a critical point in everything that's going on and in my own mind, realizing that there was no reason to hold back anymore, that life is too short, it was time to complete the circle." 

"It was time." 

"Yes, it's time. It's always the timing. And..." Jack said, reaching for Will. “The right person.”


	36. "Bomb: An explosive weapon detonated by impact, proximity to an object, a timing mechanism....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17

Chapter 36: “Bomb: An explosive weapon detonated by impact, proximity to an object, a timing mechanism....” American Heritage Dictionary

“Damn it, I know you couldn’t help it, Jack, but I wish you hadn’t been so late getting home from work tonight!” Will exclaimed as he tugged Jack down to the sofa. "This timing sucks!”

“Can’t you find a better word than ‘sucks’? You’re a writer, remember?” Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow, as his own hands began to curve over Will’s shoulders.

“It’s the appropriate word, let me tell you. Because there’s not going to be any sucking or licking or---”

“Oh, is there a problem?” Jack asked absently, as he pushed Will back against the cushions of the couch and began to lower his head. “An insurmountable problem?” he laughed softly, as they pressed their hips together.

“Not for about... fifteen minutes. Then there’s going to be a big problem. Or two...” Will said, tipping his head back inviting... “Yessss,” he moaned when Jack’s lips began their journey at the base of his neck and moved upward slowly, nipping at the skin there before sliding over his chin to take his mouth.

“Wait. Fifteen minutes?” Jack asked, even as his hands began to tug at Will’s tshirt. “We don’t have to meet the girls for over an hour and a half....” He sighed happily as his palms caressed the warm skin of Will’s back. “All day, I’ve waited for this and---”

“I know, I know...” Will agreed, tugging at Jack’s tie. “I hate these damn ties---”

“I could probably change your mind about that...” Jack said. Lifting his hands, with one swift motion he pulled his tie off. Then he stopped to fold it carefully before putting it down on the coffee table, ignoring Will’s hiss of exasperation.

“Stop being so.. picky about the damn tie. And you could probably change my mind about them if you had time, which we don’t!” Will began, then grew distracted as Jack’s hands grabbed the hem of Will’s tshirt and ripped it over his head in one quick pull. “Ohhh,” he breathed when Jack’s hand curved around his waist and began to move inward to stroke the muscles on his abdomen. Pulling Jack’s shirt out of his pants, he quickly moved his hands inside. There, he thought, right there. Skin. His hands wrapped around Jack’s back. He closed his eyes and moaned again, then said, “Do you know, today, I just wanted to stay home and....”

“I know, I know...” Jack agreed, then looking up from his contemplation of his hands’ journey across Will’s chest, he smiled. “We both know what we wanted today. To stay home and continue last night.”

“I don’t know how this is going to work tonight, Jack. I want to touch you so badly.”

“Go ahead, already,” Jack urged.

Will’s hands went to the buttons of Jack’s shirt, then stopped. Gripping Jack’s forearms he protested, “We can’t. I told you! We only have fifteen minutes!”

“What?” Jack looked up sharply, Will’s words finally registering. “What did you say?”

“Fran and Syd are meeting us here. They want to hang out a little before---”

“Damn it! I do not want anything that quick, not after last night,” Jack groused. Then his eyes lit up. “Well....if we only have fifteen minutes....” He grinned. “I know, remember when we were first going out and we’d---”

“Oh, no, not that. Don’t....” Will began then stopped speaking because his lips were engaged in another activity. Jack’s lips lifted, then dipped back again and again, while Will moaned, “Don’t tease me like this. Don’t you remember what that used to do to me?”

“Hmm. Refresh my memory,” Jack urged, while his hands began kneading the bare skin over the muscles of Will’s chest.

“I’d get this...” Will lifted his hips. “Tremendous hard on and there was nothing I could do about it...”

“Tremendous? My, someone does have an ego,” Jack teased with his words. His lips teased the skin to the side of Will’s marked nipple as his tongue sneaked out and slowly licked to the side of it the way he knew that Will loved. Or rather, the way he knew would drive Will crazy. Will moaned and putting his hands in Jack’s hair, tried to move his head onto the nipple, already beaded with desire. 

“Jack...”

“Not right now,” Jack murmured, licking his way up Will’s chest. Lightly biting the skin over the collarbone, he pulled back. “Do you want me to mark you there?”

“Jack...” Will shook his head and began to speak again, only to stop when Jack cupped his face in his hands and lowered his head. Brushing his lips back and forth across Will’s lips he took irregular little bites, dipped his tongue into Will’s open mouth, while Will moved his head, trying to capture Jack’s mouth. To hold him still, stop the teasing. Putting one finger on Jack’s chin, he lifted it up as he leaned forward. “Give me your mouth. It’s mine, remember?”

“Hmm, how can I resist then?” Jack smiled, as he complied. Lifting his mouth when they both needed a breathe, he ran his hand down Will’s skin. “But you might want to put on your shirt before the girls get here. They might wonder about that mark on your nipple.”

“Oh!” Will looked down at his chest. “I don’t want them to see that. That’s...private.”   
Jack began to chuckle, seeing for once a slight hint of red on Will’s cheekbones. Hmm. How could he use that?

As Will reached for his tshirt that had ended up on the coffee table, Jack added, “Too bad though.”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, stopping, shirt still in his hands. 

“That mark I left on you. On your nipple. I’d like to see it.” Jack put one large hand on Will’s shoulder and pushed him back. Bending over Will, he pursed his lips and leaned down. Will hitched his breath in anticipation, then groaned when Jack merely blew across his nipple. Then he reached a forefinger to Will’s skin and began circling it. Will lifted his chest up, trying for more contact. “Mmm,” Jack said. “What do you want?”

“Right now? I want to kill you! You’re deliberately teasing me just to---”

“What are you talking about?” Jack said in an affronted tone, but his eyes were alight with laughter. In a quick movement, his tongue sneaked out and flicked gently across Will’s nipple, careful since it might be a little tender. “You really should get dressed, you know. The girls might wonder just what you’ve been up to lately. Although, honestly, I find it..." He paused, took a little breath, before finishing, “Sexy as hell---” 

“What did you say?” Will asked. He stared, Jack never talked like that. Then seeing... something teasing again in Jack’s eyes, he blurted out, “What are you doing? Why?”

“I’m having fun,” Jack said without thought as he lightly kissed Will’s skin before he took Will’s shirt from him and pulled it over his head. As Will’s head emerged from the neck, Jack smiled at him. “With you...life is so good, Will.”

Will felt a smile spread across his face as he shoved his arms through the sleeves. “God, you make me so happy.”

Smiling back, Jack kissed Will’s cheek as he looked into Will’s bright blue eyes that were... glowing with happiness. “I can tell. And can you tell?”

“I could tell this morning, when you woke me up and nearly cracked my ribs with that hug you gave me.” Will smiled up at Jack, wondering if he knew about, could see, the light in those brown eyes, so warm now.

“Oh,” Jack said, looking down for a moment. Then looking back up, he touched Will’s cheek as he said, “You know... It’s going to be difficult to hide after last night.”

“I know,” Will groaned. “I...”

“You know what, let’s not worry about it at home.”

“Seriously? But you must want, let me guess, appropriate behavior regardless...” Will laughed.

“Seriously, some discretion might be nice. Is it possible?”

“Gee, you don’t want me to do this...” Will said, tipping his head up as he pulled Jack’s head down. Slowly fitting their mouths together as he slid his fingers up into Jack’s hair, he took his turn to tease and torment.

Pulling back, gasping, Jack shook his head. “No. Not that. That’s... between us. I like...keeping that between us. The way you feel about this...” Jack smiled softly and gently placed one finger on Will’s nipple, beaded under the shirt. “It’s private. But in general, I don’t want to hide but...”

“But you’ll never be one for public displays of affection?” Will smiled. 

“Well, not some big wet sloppy kiss.”

“I’m not some... puppy dog---”

“I do like petting you though...” Jack smiled as he ran his hands over Wills head, down over his chest and slid over the rising mound between Will’s legs.

“And....wait. What was I going to say?” Will pushed Jack’s hands away for a moment. “Oh, I don’t give sloppy kisses!” Will protested. “Let me show you....” He urged Jack back down to him.

Jack lifted his head and sighed. “Mmm. Not sloppy. Noted. ”

Will sighed too as he looked at his watch. “But tonight? In front of the girls you want to just act a little more natural? I can do that.”

“Yes. In fact... that might be best. Give Sydney a more obvious look at the truth. That way...”

“That way, once again, she’ll be most angry at herself for not putting two and two together. We weren’t really trying to hide anything...”

“And best of all? It’s the truth. So, just concentrate on being...a little unreadable once we get to the club. We don’t need him blowing it for us early. How about that?”

Will nodded. “I’ll do my best. I know I’m the weak link.” He rolled his eyes.

Jack laughed. “Hmm. That’s because you’re so....open.” Jack said, as he bent his head and kissed Will quickly. When Will’s lips automatically parted, Jack pulled back slightly to slowly lick them with short, light little licks. He sighed, “And I for one am glad about that at certain times....” Then he slid his hand down Will’s backside and along the crack of his butt. “If you know what I mean. Spread your legs, why don’t you? Show me how open you are.”

“Jack!” Will laughed. Jack was in a mood tonight. This, all of this, was going to be fun. “C’mon, kiss me. We now have less than five minutes...”

“Lousy timing,” Jack said as his lips met Will’s. “So let’s make every minute count. Open your mouth and your legs.”

“But I’ll have a hard on when they get here...”

“So, run upstairs and take a quick shower when they ring the bell. If you can run. If not... I’ll cover for you.”

“Hmm. But...” Will began, tugging Jack down on him. “I’d rather you cover me. But what about you when they get here?”

“Me? I’m the master of control, Tippin. How soon they forget.” Jack sighed melodramatically.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you weren’t exhibiting all that much control last night?”

“Oh really? And you were, I suppose? Then where did I get those scratches on my skin? Or those marks that look suspiciously like teeth on my arm?”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me,” Will mumbled, knowing that once again, his cheeks were flushing.

“This. Is. Fun,” Jack said brightly, before his lips closed over Will’s.

“You’re going to be completely wound up by the time we’re done with the club tonight, aren’t you?” Will asked quickly when Jack paused for a moment to take a breath. “Then what?”

“More fun.” Jack nipped at Will’s ear lobe, so that Will could not see his smile and he could avoid giving the game plan away by looking at the coffee table. “I’ve already got a plan.”

“What if I had a plan?” Will protested, even as he tipped his head obligingly to allow Jack’s mouth.... “Mmmm, I do like....”

“Do you? Have a plan?” Jack stopped momentarily. He had liked Will’s plans last night, after all.

“Well... no. Not yet, anyway.” Will promised himself that he’d try and devise some idea to surprise Jack again. The happiness in Jack’s face had been worth anything, everything.

“Then go with the flow....” Jack urged as his hands once again covered Will.

“If you keep that up, it’s not going to be a flow, but something more like....”

“Gushing? Shooting? Spurt---”

“Jaaack!” Will stared at him, open-mouthed. Jack was definitely in some mood.

“Wiiiillll!” Jack mocked. “Let’s put that open mouth to good use...” Putting one hand around the back of Will’s neck he hauled him close and fastened his lips to Will’s. Just then... the door bell rang.

What lousy timing,” they said together. 

Jack stood up and held out his hand. Will took it and stood up. Looking down, he said, “Guess a quick cold shower might be in order...”

“Hmm. It’s a waste, but....” Jack smiled and slapping Will’s butt to send him on his way, bent over to pick up his tie from the coffee table. Handing it to Will to put away, he went to answer the door. Looking over his shoulder, he pointed at the tie, “Hang it up properly this time.”

“Since when do you complain about the way I...hang?” Will called out as he hurried up the steps, to the sound of Jack’s laughter as he made his way very slowly to the front door.

“Why do you have such a big smile on your face, Dad? And where’s Will?” Sydney asked as she entered the kitchen, Francie behind her. Then cocking her head, she listened and answered her own question. “Taking a shower? Right now?”

“We have the time, don’t we?” Jack asked, shrugging. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he looked at his watch and nodded.

“Here, Jack,” Francie said, unpacking her tote and shoving a take out box at him. “For you. Will said you were running late at work and might not have had time for dinner. He was worried about you so I made this up.”

“Oh. Thanks,” Jack said as a slow smile spread across his face. He looked down at the box in his hands and added, “You were both sweet for thinking of me.”

“De nada,” Francie shrugged. Then turning so that her back was to Sydney she added. “And after all I owed you for bringing that topping back from France for me the other day. I tried a tiny bit of it yesterday. It was wonderful, although I was not as ecstatic, shall we say, about it as you and Will were.”

“Perhaps you didn’t apply it to the appropriate... base?” Jack quipped, then bit back a laugh as Francie’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand to prevent a laugh of her own from escaping.

“Dad, are you going to eat that food or not?” Sydney asked, opening the refrigerator and staring at the contents. “Because if you’re not hungry, I could eat.”

“Your turn to sublimate?” Francie asked with a wink.

“My father doesn’t want to hear about my love life or lack thereof,” Sydney said, rolling her eyes. 

“I know all about sublimating,” Jack said under his breath so that only Francie could hear. “What with untimely interruptions and all.”

“What was that, Dad?” Sydney asked curiously. There was something... different about her father tonight. He was... His eyes were... She couldn’t quite tell. He was relaxed but at the same time there was this glint in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. She had seen it before, but where?

“Oh, I was just saying I’m hungry alright. Especially after all this talk of... topping.” Jack pressed his lips together as Francie began to choke.

“Francie, once again...” Sydney said as she began pounding her friend on her back. “I’m worried about this choking. Maybe you need a drink or something to eat or---”

Jack agreed. “Want me to heat up some of that topping, Francie? I also have a liqueur blend of amaretto and chocolate that I would bet, that when applied to the right base would be---”

“They do have some vanilla ice cream in here,” Sydney offered as she looked in the freezer.

“I personally prefer something a little...livelier than vanilla, but each to their own, I always say,” Jack commented. “Oh, there’s Will---”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Will said, turning around to leave the room he had just begun to enter. He was starting to become a little concerned about this mood of Jack’s and just how he might figure into it. That look in Jack’s eyes was bordering on wicked and given that they were not alone and were not going to be alone for hours.... There was trouble ahead, but he couldn’t help but smile as looked over his shoulder to meet Jack’s eyes.

“Food, Will. Food....” Jack called out, breaking the silence.

“Food? What kind of food?” Will said, turning back around quickly.

“Does it really matter? Aren’t you hungry?” Jack asked, holding out the box. “You’re always hungry. In fact, at times I become concerned about this... oral fixation of yours. Perhaps you might want to see a doctor about that?”

“You know, you’re right. Doctor Bristow...” Will began as he reached out for the box. “And I’m sure you would know just the cure for that oral fixation of mine, wouldn’t you?”

Sydney rolled her eyes. Men. Did they always have to make everything about sex? Although... Wait. Since when did her father joke like that? She shrugged. Oh, who understood how men think? Their brains did not work in logical fashion, everyone knew that.

“It’s not for you, Will!” Francie said, snagging the box from Jack before Will could take it. And before her mouth fell open from listening to this... banter. Dirty banter. Dirty banter? That sounded like a pop group. Ugggh, now she was getting confused. The Will and Jack show did that sometimes. What was Sydney making of all this? She looked over. Sydney looked confused too. Francie cleared her throat and pointing at Will noted, “Will, you said you already ate. And these are Jack’s favorites. Sit down.” She pointed at Jack and the table.

“Bossy, mother hen...” Jack said under his breath as he nonetheless sat.

Francie leaned over him to plunk the box down while Sydney pulled out a plate and eating utensils for her father. “You can thank me any time for being a bossy mother hen who pushed you into---”

“Into what?” Sydney asked, startling Francie.

“Oh, into trying these....” Will said, sniffing appreciatively, as he opened the box and began spooning the contents onto Jack’s plate. He reached for one and Francie slapped his hand.

Jack stared at the three of them, fussing around him. “What’s going on....”

“You’ve had a long day and we’re just trying to be... helpful,” Sydney said, handing him a drink. “Is there anything wrong with that?”

“No....”

“He’s just not used to the attention. From anyone but Will anyway,” Francie said, giving Sydney a look, which she ignored. “He’s probably shocked that you---”

“I’m just trying---” Sydney said sullenly.

“I’m not... complaining, honey,” Jack said to Sydney and reaching out squeezed her hand. “I’m happy you’re here and--”

“Just eat, Jack,” Francie ordered. 

“Eat this, Jack, eat that... I’m always hearing that,” Jack laughed, while avoiding looking at Will or Francie. He sighed. Sydney was going to kill him, but he was entitled to a little fun on occasion. And he'd certainly never say this... stuff aloud once she knew the truth. Might as well enjoy it now, before she killed him. He looked down and picked up a fork. “Oh, good, the teeny tiny crab puff pastry things.” He dug his fork into them and slowly closed his lips around one. Closing his eyes, he nodded, and moaned, “Mmm. Perfection.” With his eyes closed, he missed Will’s intent look at his mouth. 

Francie saw it and stepped backward onto Will’s instep. “Will...” she hissed. 

When he glanced up, he met her eyes, to her surprise quickly blinked the look away. She stared. Since when could Will do that? And what was... this underlying... the word was not tension, it was something else in the room.

Will shrugged when she said nothing and prompted, “Yes? I just want a...fupp.”

Jack began to laugh and reached for his glass.

“Fupp?” Sydney asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at the look of amusement that passed between her father and Will. That glint in her father’s eyes was even more pronounced now.

“I... misspoke,” Will explained. “I meant puff. I just want a crab puff. But I’m weak from hunger and I....”

“Oh, give it up, Will. You’re not getting one of Jack’s....puffs right now,” Francie remonstrated, trying not to make it obvious that she was pinching her own arm to keep from bursting out laughing. She might as well laugh now, Sydney was going to kill them all when she found out the truth. But what the hell were Will and Jack doing tonight? It was almost like they were pushing her....

Jack cleared his throat and he looked from Will to Francie. “Francie... how did you know that these are---”

“Your favorites?” Will asked with a grin. Francie looked at him carefully. There was something about Will tonight... some excitement that she didn’t understand. Although she wondered if the fact that Will had told her under no circumstances was she to allow Sydney to call or come over last night, had something to do with it. He hadn’t told her anything else. Yet.

“Will told you,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “I have no secrets with Tippin around, do I?”

“Well, it’s true that to expect Will to keep any secret for too long...” Francie said, with a glance at Will’s ring, shining in the overhead light of the kitchen. “Would be suicide.”

“A fact of life is that all secrets will come to light, sooner or later. It’s all in the timing,” Jack said, before taking another bite of the pastry. Swallowing, he began, “The--”

“The timing must be precise,” Will said. Sydney looked thoughtful. Francie laughed. 

Jack smiled. Francie looked at him carefully, there was something in Jack’s eyes too, she thought as Jack began, “You---”

“Know me too well?” Will finished and he sat down on the chair next to Jack’s.

“Sometimes,” Sydney whispered to Francie as she watched the two men talk. Her father always looked and acted so, well, alive when he was with Will. Alive and happy. Real. He was not hiding anymore, the way he had for so long. Will’s friendship had brought her real father out, the man she remembered. Teasing and laughing. Not the same, he was quieter now, more watchful, but still in the last year she had seen more smiles than in the previous decade. Or two. How? What did Will do for him that...? She shook her head. “Those two... scare me.”

“The Will and Jack show? They... amuse me,” Francie commented. Then looking from Will to Jack and back again, she realized what it was that she had been seeing tonight. The two of them looked happy, deeply happy. She sighed. She needed a boyfriend of her own. This was so unfair.

“Will always gets what he wants,” Sydney groused as she watched her father spear a puff with his fork and feed it to Will.

“Not quite,” Francie mumbled to herself.

“No, I don’t!” Will protested, swivelling around on his chair. “I don’t have my corduroys any more, remember?”

“Thank god!” the other three said in unison.

“Speaking of fashion nightmares, we should go up and get dressed ourselves, Will,” Jack sighed a moment later. “Given the inevitable argument about what you’ll wear and how fabulous the ladies here look, we’d better get started--”

“Do we?” Francie said twirling around, making her red skirt spin. “Look fab?”

“Yes, you do,” Jack nodded. Will elbowed him. Jack took a breath and added, “And I want to dance with the most beautiful woman in this or any room.” Taking a breath, he stood up, quickly grabbed his daughter around the waist and began spinning her around the room.

Sydney looked at her father in stunned delight, clutched onto his shoulders and began laughing as her feet scrabbled to keep up with her father. 

Will turned around to straddle the chair and putting his arms on the back and his chin down on his hands, sighed happily as he watched father and daughter. Francie came over and standing next to him, leaned down and whispered, “You should be proud---”

“I didn’t do---”

“You... yelled and argued and pushed and prodded and... without you this moment might never have happened.”

Will shook his head. “No, it would have. Maybe next century...” He grinned. “But it would have. Or so I like to think. I like to think that love will always find a way.”

Francie nodded and put a finger on Will’s ring. “You already have proof of that.” She smiled when Will nodded and absently put his right hand over the left side of his chest.

Sydney laughed as her father twirled her around one last time and her black skirt flew around her. “I”m glad I let Francie talk me into wearing this dress. It’s fun.”

“Too short, if you ask me.”

“Daadd!”

“But I’ll ignore it. Because tonight we’re all going to have fun.” Jack nodded, as he gave her a quick squeeze around the waist with one arm before releasing her. Then he sighed and rolled his eyes. “Now I get the fun of making sure that Tippin is dressed properly for tonight.”

“Good luck!” Sydney said, giving him a push. “Fran and I will clean up. Down here. You have a job ahead of you, getting Will cleaned up, even if he did take a shower. You’d better get started. I mean, look at his hair to start with.”

“I’d rather not.” Jack grimaced, but then smiled as he took a step toward Will and waved his hand at him. “C’mon, Cinderella. Time to get dressed for the ball.”

“Oh, are you my fairy godmother?” Will asked as he stood up and made his way toward the stairs.

“Well, I’d love to wave my magic wand...” Jack’s voice trailed off, covered by Will’s burst of laughter as the two of them went up the stairs.

Francie busied herself cleaning up Jack’s placesetting and avoided looking over at Sydney. Sydney frowned for a moment and then began putting the dishes in the dishwasher. “You know, sometimes, I wonder about the two of them,” she muttered. “Really wonder what goes on when they’re alone.”

Francie cleared her throat before suggesting, “Well, right about now, Jack’s forcing Will to dress appropriately.”

“Ha. That should be good fun to watch. Let’s hurry up down here and go watch!” Sydney suggested, looking up from the dishwasher, her hair flying around her.

“Sydney....” Francie shook her head. “Don’t... I have to use the bathroom, but promise me you won’t go up and watch them.”

“I won’t go up and watch them,” Sydney said solemnly. As Francie went into the bathroom, she set off, her own heels clicking. Listening was not the same as watching, after all.

“So, Doctor Bristow....” Will said the minute they entered the closet, he pulling Jack by hand. “Do you have a prescription for my oral fixation?”

“Hmm.” Jack looked at Will speculatively, feeling the dampness of Will’s palm against his, seeing the dilation of his pupils. Then he noted automatically that Will had not fully closed the door behind them. “The appropriate prescription depends upon the timing and location and proximity of others, so I’ll have to calculate—“

“Calculate this, doctor,” Will said and shoved his hand into the back of Jack’s hair and pulling him close, covered Jack’s mouth with his, nudging Jack’s lips apart impatiently. Damn it, he wished they could just stay home tonight. He wanted.... “Jack, I want your mouth so much...” he whispered as he lifted his mouth for a brief respite before reangling his head and sucking Jack’s lower lip into his mouth.

“Well, I’ve always been in favor of patients taking responsibility for their own medical care,” Jack said, when Will released him. “However....” He smiled and slid his hand around the back of Will’s neck, “Occasionally the experienced professional can provide some useful guidance...which in this case means that you need to regulate your own response.” He gently stroked Will’s neck and kissed him slowly, trying to help Will find some control. If Will began to lose control, he was afraid that he might too. When he felt Will’s breathing begin to calm, he pulled back. “You know we can’t do this right now. We don’t have time and I thought I heard Sydney’s heels click across the floor to the stairs---”

“You’re the one playing with fire,” Will warned as he reluctantly let go of Jack and stepped back. “She’s gonna....”

“I know. But... isn’t it more fun to skirt so close to the edge and keep jumping back?”

“Fun? Sounds like your technique the other night in bed, when you were torturing me with those scarves, if you ask me,” Will muttered and then stopped speaking when Jack suddenly put a finger over his lips. Moving his tongue out from between his lips, he licked at Jack’s fingertip before trying to suck a finger into his mouth. Jack shook his head and stepped back quickly.

“If you ask me... you need to get moving and get dressed,” Jack said nodding toward the doorway.

“Do I really have to wear a suit?” Will whined in a moment, as he pulled off his tshirt and tossed it onto the floor.

“It’s not up for discussion. And neither is the fact that there is a hamper RIGHT THERE!” Jack growled as he bent over and picked up the discarded tshirt and threw it into the hamper.

“And a tie? I have to wear a tie too?” Will asked, as he watched Jack’s body as he bent over. Had he ever told Jack how much he appreciated it when he bent over like that, especially in that one pair of jeans he had that Will had ‘accidentally’ shrunk a little in the wash one time when Jack was away? Humph, he did know something about clothes. He was an expert in shrinking them. A useful skill. He’d have to apply it to that one pair of Jack’s black jeans...

Standing up, Jack caught sight of the direction of Will’s gaze and rolled his eyes. “I really cannot abide a formal suit without a tie, Will. It...” He paused in pulling down his pants to change them when Will quickly reached a hand out to touch his butt. Smiling, he commented as he brushed aside Will’s hand, “It finishes the look. And you always like a good... finish.”

“But...” Will protested. With his back to the doorway, he smiled, trying to distract Jack by bringing his hand up and circling his own nipple.

Jack smiled and licked his lips silently as he watched Will’s hand on his bare skin. Warm, bare skin... He sighed. “No. Not this time, Tippin. And you’re the one who doesn’t like to do things half way. For me wearing a suit like that one--” Jack pointed at the suit he’d recently chosen and bought for Will. “Without a tie is going half way. You can take off the tie the minute we leave the club. But... humor me until then, okay?” Jack pulled on the pants to the suit he was planning to wear that night.

“You’ll have to make it worthwhile.” Will wiggled his eyebrows at Jack as he slowly unzipped his jeans and tossed them aside as well. 

“Do bend over and pick those jeans up and put them where they belong,” Jack suggested, with a smile. Lowering his voice, he added, “Or is there some reason you can’t bend over today? Let me know ahead of time if there’s a reason you can’t... pick up your own clothes.”

“Oh I can. But perhaps I don’t want to.” Will rolled his eyes as he picked up his jeans and jumped aside quickly before Jack’s hand could reach its intended destination.

“Perhaps I could persuade you that it’s in your best interest to----”

“Cultivate an interest in ties? I doubt it.” Will grinned over his shoulder as he pulled on the slacks from the suit.

“Oh, I’ll teach you all about the advantages of ties.... Let’s see, where should we start?” Jack asked, his eyes skewing toward the open doorway of the closet.

“It could be worse, I suppose...” Will said as he eyed the ties. “You could be into bow ties.”

“I think not. Bow ties are for tuxedos and clowns. No exceptions. Ever. Not in this house.”

“Thanks for the fashion tip. I’ll make sure to write it down in my clothing diary.”

“And wouldn’t that be exciting reading. Day one: rumpled tshirt with jeans. Day two: different rumpled tshirt with same pair of jeans. Day three: spat on finger to try and wipe a jelly stain from jeans. Success! Well, unless Jack sees them. New tshirt, just to give Jack a thrill. Day four---”

They both smiled as they heard a muffled sound from the bedroom.

Jack smiled again as he sifted his hands through the wall of ties. Will shrugged into one of the dress shirts Jack had bought him on that shopping trip, where he noted sourly to himself, he had not gotten any new cords. Jack ignored Will’s muttering about his stupid corduroys. He said casually to Will, “You know, I’m curious. Why do the girls always have to come over here before we go anywhere? Why can’t they just meet us...? Tippin. What’s that look on your face?”

Will ran his hand through his hair and looked away. “I, well, I may have, um....”

“Yes?” Jack looked up sharply, after pulling out a red tie and a silver gray tie, holding one in each hand.

“I may have accused Sydney of not even knowing where your house is a while ago,” Will admitted nervously in a rush. Then he noticed the ties in Jack’s hands and smiled.

Jack stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. Putting one tie over each shoulder of a dark gray, nearly-black, suit jacket, he stared at first one, then the other. Noting to himself that those who eavesdrop seldom hear good about themselves, he commented honestly, “Well, it was true. I’m sure she had to look up my address in her Christmas card list the first time she came over. She probably wanted to come over here to rack up points in your eyes.”

Will agreed silently as he heard a slight gasp from the other room, knowing he would never say that aloud. Admitting Sydney’s initial motives would be too hurtful; Jack’s security about Sydney’s feelings was too... tender to withstand any hard jabs. “At first, maybe. I think now she likes to come over here, see you, and well, maybe, put her claim on you in this house.”

Jack smiled wryly, as he turned back to the tie rack. Picking one out, he looked from Will to the tie and back again. “She is a little jealous of you.”

“Oh, Jack, I think she’s going to scratch my eyes out!” Will called out in a sing-song falsetto. “Will you protect me, you big strong man?”

Grinning and shaking his head, Jack looped one of the ties around Will’s neck while keeping his hands on the ends. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder, he tugged on the tie and whispered, “Show me.” In a normal voice he added as he stepped back, “Why I should---”

“Should what?” Sydney asked from the doorway to the closet, swinging it open slowly, as she belatedly called out, "Are you two decent?" Francie stood behind her, rolling her eyes, mouthing the word ‘sorry.’

“Allow Will to tie his own tie,” Jack responded, nodding at Will’s neck. “He needs some remedial education on that topic,” he shrugged. “Surely you’ve noted the fact that he can’t...tie a tie like an adult, that he needs some help.”

“Why am I not surprised that Will needs... instructions?” Francie grinned, wiggling her eyebrows when Will groaned at her words. “How often do you need to teach Will...things, Jack?”

Jack smiled at both of them. “Oh, no...” Will groaned silently when he saw a look of determination enter Jack’s eyes. Tonight was not the night to challenge Jack.

“Well, the first thing Will needs to learn, apparently, is how to iron a shirt,” Sydney said, coming forward. She wedged her way between her father and Will and tugged at Will’s white shirt. “Hmm. Nice shirt though. Perfect tailoring. Is this one of Dad’s? You’re about the same height after all. I think of my dad as bigger, but seeing you standing together...”

“Yes, they are a matched set, aren’t they?” Francie quipped. Then she looked at Will and commented, “I agree with Sydney. It would look better if you actually ironed your shirt.”

“It’s permanent press!” Will protested. “That means I don’t have to press it!”

“No, it doesn’t!” Francie rolled her eyes. “And besides...”

“Besides, that’s not really permanent press,” Sydney said, feeling the fabric between her hands. “Feel it. It’s feels... what does your tailor call it, Dad?”

“A fabric that feels like that is said to have a beautiful hand.” Jack grinned and taking one of Will’s hands in his, forced him to touch the fabric. “Can’t you tell the difference, Will? Between something real and something synthetic?”

“Yes. This is beautiful,” Sydney said, looking at her father’s and Will’s hands joined in front of her before her father pulled away after, curiously, tapping Will’s hand three times. “I remember now when Dad bought this for you on that shopping trip. It’s not permanent press. And even if it was, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t need a touch up before wearing it.”

“That’s true,” Jack said. “You need a touch up.” Behind Sydney’s back he mouthed. “Or a feel up?”

Will’s mouth dropped open slightly.

Francie sighed. “Honestly, Will, what’s the big deal? Just iron the stupid shirt so we can get going.”

“Let him iron?” Jack asked in mock horror. “I think not! Just take off your shirt and let me—“

“No, Dad, I’ll do it. It’s been forever since I pressed a shirt for you.”

“Sydney, this is Will’s shirt. Not mine. Mine is---”

“Already pressed, perfectly, I’m sure. Mr. Picky,” Will said with a grin.

“Tippin, I told you the day we picked out that suit---”

“You picked it out. I was just a... live mannequin!” Will said sullenly.

“A live mannequin with a mouthful of complaints. And I told you then that you had no reason to complain, that you look amazing in that suit, so---”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course, I’m sure! Do you want me to hire a skywriter and have ‘Will Tippin looks fabulous in his new suit’ emblazoned on the smog of LA for you?”

“I still think---”

Francie and Sydney looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Here they go,” Sydney sighed as the argument flowed around them. “How long will this argument take?”

“Forever,” Francie hissed. “It’s about clothes. And both Will and Jack are in a mood. So, find a way to head this off at the pass or we’ll never get a chance to dance.”

“Hey, that rhymed,” Sydney said absently as she smiled, watching her father and Will argue. They were so funny when they got going, like an old married couple. Honestly, a stranger might think that was exactly what they were. Honestly, she could see them years from now, having the same argument. And enjoying it just as much, she realized, seeing the happiness in their faces as they carried on one of their petty little arguments that were obviously one of their favorite games.

“Will.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “One never gets a second chance to make a good first impression.”

“You all already know me!” Will protested, crossing his own arms.

Jack pointed a finger at him. “It’s never a bad idea to show the people who love you a different side of yourself, a new way of knowing you rather than---”

“Yeah, we already know you’re a total slob. Show us something else,” Sydney agreed, interrupting when Francie elbowed her. 

“Yes, Will, show us. Something else.” Jack said, his entire face light with laughter. “I know I’m dying to see a different side of you.”

Smiling back at him, Will shook his head. “You already know all my secrets. Wearing a suit proves nothing.”

“Wearing the appropriate clothing for the occasion proves that you have respect for the people you’re with,” Sydney said primly.

“What?” Will’s eyes narrowed as he spoke to Sydney, although his eyes never left Jack’s face, which registered astonishment. “That doesn’t sound like you, that sounds like---” His eyes once again settled on Jack.

“Busted. It was Dad. He said that one time when I was a teenager and we had to go to some funeral and I came downstairs in a hot pink skirt, a lime green top and black Doc Martens. Although I don’t know if he was more upset over the inappropriate clothing or the color combination.”

“I had forgotten about that hideous punk-preppy hallucinogenic nightmare,” Jack shuddered. “But you remembered?”

“I may have pouted and carried on,” Sydney admitted, “A little, anyway, but--”

“You shrieked at me through your slammed door for ten minutes,” Jack reminded her, rolling his eyes. 

“I was trying to get a rise out of you,” Sydney admitted. “You were always so... unflappable. So logical. So rational. So... incredibly annoying.”

“That was my basic m.o. as a father. I may have failed every other paternal test, but at least I could reduce my teenager to screaming and slamming doors.” Jack smiled self-deprecatingly.

“Well, those days are over,” Sydney said, patting her father’s arm. “I haven’t screamed or slammed doors on you in a quite a while.”

“Somehow I doubt I’ve seen the last of that,” Jack said dryly.

“Me either,” Francie and Will said together. 

“Hey, you’ve changed, Dad. I’ve changed too. And I can press a shirt again in this house---”

“Sydney, you’ve never pressed a shirt for me in your entire life. I always sent my clothes out to the cleaners--”

“I can press a shirt if I want!” Sydney exclaimed. Holding her hand out, she ordered, “Take it off, Will!”

“Yes, take it off, Will,” Jack said with a small smile. “Do. We’re all waiting for that event.” Knowing that neither Sydney nor Francie could see his face, he licked his lips. “Go ahead.”

Will stared at Jack, then reluctantly reached his hands up to the top button, wondering what was going to happen next.

“You’re moving too slowly,” Jack groused, although his eyes were dancing. “Do you need some help? Because I---”

“Take it off, already,” Francie said, trying not to laugh aloud, wondering what scam Jack was pulling on Will.

“Yeah, what’s the delay?” Sydney inquired. Smiling, she reached out and undid the next button on his shirt. “Do you have something you’re trying to hide under there? Oh wait, I know! It’s a hickey like that time---”

“Give me a break!” Will said quickly, stepping back a pace. His wide panicked eyes went to Jack’s. He gave an internal groan when he saw that smirk. A set up, he knew as Jack then pursed his lips for a second before smoothing them out into a bland smile. 

“Just take it off. The shirt I mean,” Jack said, smoothing his face out into mild amusement. “Since when are you shy?”

“Since... you all are standing there staring at me. I feel like... I’m a stripper or something!” Will complained, running his hands through his hair.

“Ooh, he’s shy all of a sudden,” Jack laughed. 

“He’s...cute like this, isn’t he, Jack?” Francie asked, chortling at Will’s discomfort.

“Very cute. I think I need to write his name on my bio notebook and show Susie during study hall,” Jack commented in a falsetto. “What do you think, Fran?”

Will bit off his laughter, while Sydney stared

“I think it’s absolutely adorable how his cheeks are turning red,” Francie said, clutching Jack’s arm as if she might fall down. “He must like you like you. Wait, I’ll write a note and pass it to his friend in third period English and then by lunch time--”

“Are you two drunk?” Will asked. He was going to need a drink soon himself.

“I’m wondering that myself,” Sydney said slowly, looking at her father speculatively. There was something going on. Something....that glint in his eyes was vaguely reminiscent of the look he wore occasionally when he was particularly proud of some particularly twisted piece of game strategy. Not that she ever saw it when she was playing chess with him. She needed more practice, she sighed. Or she should just ask Will when she got a moment with him alone. Will knew so much about her father. Just as... she acknowledged, her father knew so much about Will. The two of them, if she didn’t know better, she would wonder just what lay between them. And now... that look in her father's eyes had changed, reminded her of... She couldn't quite place it, knew she was trying too hard, if she just stopped thinking about it, it would come to her.

“Drunk?" Jack asked. "I’m not, how about you, Fran?”

“Nope, just having fun. But it seems that Will here is a little sensitive tonight.”

“Hmm.” Taking a step closer to Will, knowing that neither woman could see him, Jack’s eyes dropped to Will’s left nipple and he touched his tongue to his lower lip. “Sensitive? I wonder just where---”

Will stuck his hands on his hips. “Now you’re really pushing your luck---”

“Scared, Jack? I know I am,” Francie commented. “Maybe Sydney had the right idea, maybe he just needs some help....” She reached her hands out and laughed when Will took a step backward and almost careened into the wall of ties.

“Hey!” Jack called out, his amusement fleeing in a second. “You knock those ties down and you know what you’ll be doing all day tomorrow?”

“Not a chance.” Will shook his head. “There’s no way I’d ever... hang them to your satisfaction and you’d take over and show me the right way to do it.”

“Would you, Jack, would you?” Francie asked, trying not to lose it.

“Of course he would,” Sydney called out. “My father’s fetish for ties combined with his need to be in control? No way would Will ever be allowed to play with those ties on his own.”

“But honestly, it would be more fun to do it with Jack than on my own,” Will shrugged. Then catching Jack’s eye, he turned his back under the pretense of unbuttoning his shirt.

Jack bit his lip as he turned away from the look of near-hysteria on Francie’s face. They were all going to be so very dead. Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a tshirt. “Wellll, it’s not a fetish. I just collect them.”

“And organize them by level of formality and color and shades within color?” Sydney asked, waving her hand at the racks of ties on the wall.

“I’ve said it before. How else would one organize them?” Jack asked as he took a step around Will and traded the dress shirt for the white tank tshirt. “Here....cutie. Wear this as a sop to your modesty.”

“You are so dead.” Will gritted out through clenched teeth as he grabbed the tshirt. Then he stopped as Jack began to unbutton his own shirt.

“I’ll spend tonight planning my funeral, I’m sure.” Jack said. Will glared at him and tugged the tshirt over his head, biting his lip as he felt the soft fabric of Jack’s tshirt skim across the hard peaks of his nipples. Looking up as he tugged it down, he saw the soft look in Jack’s eyes and forced his hands to stay on his own clothes and not reach out and begin to undress Jack. He couldn’t, he told himself, Sydney was right there.

“Finally!” Sydney said impatiently and grabbed the shirt from Jack’s hand. “He was more nervous about taking off that stinking shirt than a virgin bride on her wedding night.”

“That ship sailed a long time ago,” Jack quipped, changing the look in his own eyes with a blink as he looked at his daughter. “So the origins of this modesty are... inexplicable. Maybe he needs some heart to heart from you two women, maybe there’s a problem he’s afraid to mention to me....” Jack grinned at Will and began to walk toward the door of the closet.

An evil grin, Will decided. He was so dead. “I was more nervous than a virgin bride on her wedding night, Syd? Not gonna be a problem for you, though, is it Syd?” Will asked over his shoulder. Then grunted when Jack whirled around and curved a hand around his upper arm, holding it firmly. Giving a quick look down, he watched Jack’s thumb begin to stroke the inside of his arm and gave a tiny little hiss of breath even though he knew the girls could not see it. Jack was walking on the edge tonight, just as he was. It was his turn to distract.

“Excuse us, ladies,” Jack said tightlipped. “I need to have a conversation with Tippin.”

“Yeah! Will’s in trouble,” Sydney said with her own evil grin.

“Hey, Jack, contacts or glasses tonight?” Will asked, as the women left the closet, Francie began closing the door behind her.

“Hmm. Contacts are fine,” Jack answered absently. “But that’s not---” His words were cut off by Francie’s emphatic slamming of the door.

“What the....” Sydney began, looking back at the closet. “Hey, why did you close the closet door?”

Francie shrugged. “Will’s having an attack of modesty tonight and---”

“How weird is that?”

“Pretty weird,” Francie admitted. “But again, this is Will. So define weird.”

“I suppose. But...”

“Oh, maybe he got a tattoo or something in some drunken episode and now he’s embarrassed?”

“Hmm. But wait.” Sydney pointed back over her shoulder.”What was that business about asking my father if he should wear contacts or glasses tonight?”

“I don’t get your point.”

“Why ask my father?”

“Why not? You ask me what you should wear sometimes. Not that you always follow my advice...” Francie said, eying Syd’s skirt that she thought was a little short for a night out with her father and Will.

“I don’t know... It just felt...”

“Feel your way to the iron, Cinderella and let’s get going--”

“Heh, that’s what my father called Will before. You know...” Sydney stopped in midstride. “It just occurred to me that I could someday have a stepmother.”

“I...don’t know that I’d start worrying about that at the moment, you have a shirt to iron and---”

“Could be an evil stepmother, though,” Sydney laughed. “Make Will look like no big deal.”

“Will is--”

“Will is... Will. I shouldn’t let his relationship with my father get to me.” Sydney grimaced when Francie rolled her eyes. “I know. I’m being a jealous witch, instead of a mature adult who should be happy that my father is happy.”

“You said it. Just remember it,” Francie said firmly. Sydney was going to need to remember that once the truth came out. Given how...loose Will and Jack were being tonight, it was imminent. 

“I should be glad that Will is able to con my dad into nights like this. I still can’t believe---”

“Stop expressing your incredulity and start pressing or we’ll be late getting to the club and I for one am looking forward to dancing.”

“Do you think my father is really going to dance in public?”

“No doubt about it.”

“Why?”

“Hey, he sang in public at karaoke. Dancing is nothing in comparison.”

“Good point. And Will will make him. But do you get that?” Sydney asked. “Stop. I just realized that I don’t know where the iron and ironing board are.”

“Geez...”

“Oh. I’m stupid. They’re probably in that closet. You know my dad. His clothes are there, so...”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Francie said slowly. Sometimes, she was amazed at how Jack could manipulate a situation.

“Let’s head back.”

“Wait. Can you do me a favor?” Francie pulled on Sydney’s arm. One of these days she was going to resign from her job as the bouncer for the Will and Jack show. “I’d like to touch up my makeup and I left my purse in your car. Can you get it for me and I’ll start ironing the shirt?”

“Oh. Sure. But Fran, if you want my opinion, I’d leave the eyeshadow alone.” Sydney tapped her eyebrow. “A little blue eyeshadow goes a long way.”

“Thanks for the critique!” Francie fumed. She should have just let Sydney walk in on Will and Jack. She had seen the surreptitious looks Will was shooting at Jack, knew he’d wanted to touch Jack, knew Jack had, somehow, organized that whole scene to get the two women out of the room to help Will find some control.

“You know... I don’t get it. Why didn’t he just tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Francie stopped dead as they reached the point where they would part on the landing. 

“That the iron and ironing board are in his closet, what else? Oh, that’s right, he wanted to yell at Will.” As they headed back toward the stairs, Sydney pointed at her dress and Francie’s. “Do you know how Will gets my father to do....”

“He... Knows how to push your father’s buttons.”

“Jack...” Will said, reaching out to unbutton Jack’s shirt that still needed to be changed. 

“Hmm?” Jack asked, running his hand up and down Will’s bare arm and then reaching up, pulled off the tie that was still draped around Will’s neck. Turning around he put it on the tie rack and contemplated the choices before him. He stopped when Will put his hand on his shoulder and caressed it.

“You’re not really angry about that comment, are you?” Will asked, pressing the front of his body up against Jack’s back.

“What comment?” Jack asked, turning his head to the side to look at Will as Will slid an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him tightly against him.

“About Sydney.”

“I intend to ignore any and all comments about my daughter’s sex life now and in the future. That’s my plan and I’m sticking to it.” Jack smiled and patted Will’s hand before it moved upward and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

“The way she ignores any and all comments about your private life?”

“Apparently the ability is genetic.”

“But you’re not angry?” Will slid his hand inside Jack’s undershirt and sighed. “Skin,” he whispered almost silently.

Jack shook his head. “Angry? Of course not. I just wanted them to go so that I could have a chance to...” Jack smiled softly and looked away for a quick second before looking back. “Touch you.”

“Oh. Me too. As you knew.” Will nodded as he finished unbuttoning Jack’s shirt from work and began to push it off his shoulders. “Bare skin is best....” He took the shirt and tossed it toward the hamper. What luck, it landed inside the hamper. Although he wouldn’t have minded it one bit if Jack had bent over to pick the shirt up off the floor. Bad move, Tippin, he told himself, you could have planned that better. Then he looked back and put both hands on Jack’s warm flesh and turned him around to face him. “Best....”

“True,” Jack said and swiftly bent his head down and gave Will’s bare shoulder a kiss and a sharp little nip. Then he sighed. “Well, we better be careful. It’s not going to take Sydney long to figure out that the iron and ironing board must be in here and---”

“You’re right,” Will sighed, running his hands up and down Jack’s arms one last time. “If I were to kiss you the way I want right now, she’s bound to walk right in and that’s probably pushing the envelope too far at any time. But tonight, the timing would be completely wrong.”

Jack sighed. “Her timing is impeccable, isn’t it?”

“For interrupting us? Yes.” Will sighed too. “And eavesdropping outside the closet? What I wouldn’t give for some time...”

“For that vacation you were talking about the other night? Me too.” Jack nodded. Then he shook his head. Reaching one hand up, he stroked Will’s bottom lip with his thumb. “But not a group vacation---”

“No! Just us two. I can look into it on the internet tomorrow,” Will offered. Looking into Jack’s eyes, he knew he’d offer this man anything, anything at all to see that look, that mix of contentment and excitement, in his eyes. “Tell me what you’d like and I”ll see what I can do.”

“Is that offer good for any occasion?” Jack smiled warmly at Will and then closed his eyes when Will sucked the thumb into his warm mouth.

“Of course. But right now...” Will hissed in a breath when Jack lifted the hem of Will’s tshirt and rubbed his wet thumb across Will’s right nipple. He shuddered and grabbed Jack’s hand and removed it. “It seems to me that the safest topic of conversation is that vacation. So, tell me what you’d like. What’s your dream vacation? Spill.”

“Spill? I thought we didn’t have time...” Jack grinned. Then reaching his hands to Will’s belt buckle, he added, “But if you insist....”

“Jack, stop it!” Will protested, even as he felt a wide smile take over his face. “You’re making me feel... hunted.” Then he paused as he realized. This was a dangerous combination before him. Jack was anticipating a major move in the game tonight, a move in which the cat set another trap to flush the mouse. A game Jack thought was... fun. Add to that the other game... he groaned as Jack tweaked the nipple and then began abrading it through the tshirt... yes, this game. “Oh. But c’mon...” Will said and wiggled away. If Jack didn’t stop it, he’d push him down on the floor of this closet and... Better not think of that, he told himself. Distract yourself. Desperately, he blurted out, “Just... tell me what you want for the vacation.”

“Oh, wait, you want me to spill? That can be arranged, although it would be more efficient for you to spill. You’re...bound to be quicker.”

“I don’t even know how to respond to that. Should I respond to the insult that I’m always the quick one? Should I respond to the comment about being bound? Or should I respond to the notion that making love should ever be efficient? Or should I---”

“Shut up?” Jack laughed. “Back to the vacation. So, as you suggested, someplace warm. Hot even. Tropical.”

“Hmm. So, not too many clothes, then?” Will tugged at Jack’s tank tshirt. “Not even this? Just sunscreen?”

Jack grinned. “Great minds think alike. And as much privacy as possible.”

“Just how much...”

“As in...” Jack looked Will up and down as slowly as possible. Lifting his hand, he slid it around Will’s hip and over his butt. Pulling Will up against him, he said firmly, “Enough privacy so that if I want to take you on the beach, or in the ocean, or the hot tub on the deck or against a damn palm tree, I can.”

“Oh.” 

“Do you have any objections?”

“Do I ever?” Will sighed and leaning forward placed his lips on Jack’s shoulder once again and began to lightly bite and suck the skin there. In seconds, he bit a little harder, began to suck a little harder. Mmm, he thought as he began to rock against Jack, this was---

“Will!” Jack took a step back. “You have to---”

“Get control. I know, I know. Sorry.” Will rolled his eyes at himself. He reached his hand up and rubbed the round spot of reddened skin. And Jack was right, he did need to get control. Damn it, this lack of self-discipline was ridiculous, but after last night, he wanted, like a burning inside.... He looked at Jack’s arm and his eyes widened. There was a bite mark there, very very faint, you wouldn’t know it if you weren’t looking, but... Had he really done that? He slid his hand down to Jack’s arm and held on tightly.

“You don’t have to apologize to me.” Jack shook his head. “But you do need to---”

“Focus, Mr.Tippin, focus.” Will smiled reminiscently.

“Yes. So, let’s talk about that vacation again,” Jack said firmly.

“Okay. Where were we? Oh, yeah. The palm tree. Planning on shaking a few coconuts loose?” Will smiled and ran his hand down Jack’s bare arm. 

“No, I’m planning on making your nuts pull up so tight with desire that---”

Will began to cough. “What? What did you say?”

Jack laughed. “I do love surprising you.”

“You love yanking my chain, keeping me twisting one way and then the other. First, get control Tippin. Then these other comments designed to wreck my control....”

“Ah, he’s onto my game plan.” Jack hid his smile as he turned back to his tie racks. Will needed a tie tonight. Something... special. Something... classy. Not that hideous polyester tie of Will’s that he insisted could not be destroyed. Although, how does one destroy that thick, horrid polyester? It probably wouldn’t burn or if it did it might send up a cloud of oil. And to throw it in the trash would mean dooming future generations finding it in a landfill to the mistaken impression that people in this century actually preferred to dress like that. Why would one wear such rough, scratchy material when there was silk in the world, Jack pondered, fingering another tie. This one. Perfect. He put it over the shoulder of Will’s new suit. Also perfect. “Game plan...” he said aloud. “For you.”

“What? Total confusion?”

“It’s not that difficult with you.” Jack grinned over his shoulder and turned around once again.

“Hey!”

“Tonight, I mean, tonight. You’re...”

“I’m on the edge, Jack. If only you could have come home early. But wait. Does the closet door lock?”

“No. I already checked. Let’s get back to the vacation.”

“I want a door that locks. Every room.”

“Fine, but it’s just us two. Not a group.”

“I know... But somehow I can imagine waking up one morning to, ‘Yoohoo? Daddy?’”

“Oh no, oh no. Not that. No. I want time with you. To...”

“To make love any where we want?”

“That. But...” Jack looked away, then back again. “I like learning about new aspects of you, like that little bit of modesty in front of the girls. What will we learn if we have time alone together?” 

“I guess I’ll learn if I’ll I be able to move at the end of the day?” Will grinned at the hint of red in Jack’s cheekbones, knowing that expressing those kinds of emotions was Jack’s choice to make him happy. And now Jack would switch back... Yup, the mischief was back in Jack’s eyes. Will prompted, “Will I be able to walk at the end of day? I mean, seriously,what will we do for dinner? You know me and my oral fixation.”

“I’ll serve you dinner in bed. Or how about...” Jack smiled and looked up and down Will’s body as he ran his own hand slowly down Will’s chest. “How about... I’ll serve dinner on you. Something...refreshing and cold...” He ran his thumb swiftly over Will’s nipple, brushing the soft fabric across it until it peaked under his fingertips. Then he palmed Will’s pectoral muscle and began kneading it as he commented softly, “Or perhaps you’d prefer to have something wet and warm... flow across your body? Or into your mouth?”

“Jack...” Will breathed, staring at him wide-eyed, unable to look away from the heat in Jack’s eyes. He reached his hands up to grasp Jack’s bare shoulders and tried to pull him close. What was going on? Oh. Last night, it freed something in him, Will realized. “That sounds... good enough to eat.” Will sighed happily when Jack slid one hand around the back of his neck and leaned forward and seemed to change his mind and gave him a quick kiss.

‘Will...” Jack said, drawing back, resisting when Will tried to tug him back, although he kept one hand on the back of Will’s neck. 

“Guys...” Francie said loudly as she knocked on the door before opening it. “Oh...” She said silently, startled. She had never seen them this close before. But then...she tilted her head, she had never seen such a soft look in Jack’s eyes before either.

“Hi Francie,” Jack said softly. Then laughed when Will jumped and turned surprised eyes to the doorway.

“I’m sorry,” Francie said quietly and closed the door. She tapped her fingernail on the doorknob. Sydney would.... Sydney should have seen that moment, she thought. Sydney needed to understand what Will and Jack had. She shook her head, remembering the love that Jack had allowed her to see. What in the world was that about? Not the love, she had always known that. The transparency. Why now? What was going on.... He must be preparing to tell Sydney. Or it might have something to do with what had happened last night. The same something that was making Will beam with happiness. She couldn’t believe that Sydney hadn’t noticed it.

“You knew she was there.” Will said it as a statement. 

“I recognized her footsteps, knew it wasn’t Sydney.”

“I didn’t---”

“You don’t have to. That’s what I’m here for, remember?” Jack put both hands on Will’s shoulders and squeezed them.

“But, okay. That’s what you want to do. That’s the way it is. But on the other hand, you changed the way it is on another issue. When Francie opened the door. I’m surprised you didn’t jump away.” Will tilted his head and looked at Jack, trying to figure this out.

“Will. I didn’t want to break away from you, that moment if I didn’t have to. This is our house. Seriously, this is the closet in our bedroom. Francie is our friend. It would have been unnecessary. Finally, it’s all almost over and the rest of our lives is just---”

Francie banged on the door. “Jack, Will... Whatever you’re doing in the museum in there... Sydney’s on her way up. So stop your curatorial activities and get out here.”

“Hmm. Curatorial activities....” Jack palmed Will’s erection.“Weighing... specimens. Cataloguing their features. Putting... the museum’s mark on the... object.”

Will couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that erupted from his throat. “How would you---”

“Put a mark on this... Hmm. Let’s see. I wonder if there’s a museum manual that might tell me just how long, how hard I’d have to suck this.... to leave a mark.”

“You’re unbelievable!” Will choked out. Jack was having too much fun here.

“Or conversely, for the sake of scientific experiment--”

“This is now a science museum?”

“It’s... flexible. Unlike you right now. So, I was wondering, if I sank to my knees and put my mouth on you, just how quickly could you come?”

“Jack, what the hell...”

“I mean, we wouldn’t have a lot of time. Francie said Sydney’s on her way.”

“Yeah and Francie’s right out there! And there’s no lock on this door. Are you--”

“You’d have to hold the door closed and not make a sound.” Jack said huskily as he trailed his fingers up the front of Will’s pants. “Not one sound. Could you do that?”

“I...” Will pressed his lips together as Jack’s index finger began rubbing the top of his head through his clothes. He would not whimper, he would not.

“You couldn’t. Although we both know that for you we have the time. Let’s see it might take Sydney three or four minutes to get up here and for you— not a problem. Two minutes would not--”

“I resent that! I could hold out longer. I have held out longer.”

“Why would you if we don’t have the time?”

“Oh. Good point....” Will said and looked at the doorknob. “And you are soooo good at it,” he said, pulling Jack toward him. “I only hope that I can please--”

“You were fine for a first timer...” Jack said, hiding a grin. “You just need a little practice.”

“I what?!” Will scowled and pushed Jack’s hands away. “You---”

“Here in the museum of ties, I can tell no lies...” Jack began, grinning from ear to ear.

“Are you... about to say a limerick?” Will asked incredulously. Jack’s mood. Will stared. This was amazing. Jack was enjoying all of this.

“Here in the museum of ties I can tell no lies.  
Not only can you not curate  
the ties properly  
you need more practice to fellate---”

“I. Do. Not!” Will gritted out, trying not to laugh aloud. Jack could do almost anything well, but writing a poem or even a limerick was completely beyond him.

“You need to learn when to accelerate---” Jack stopped. This was completely beyond him, but it would serve to distract Will, if he was not mistaken....

Will lost the battle and burst out laughing. Shaking his head, he put his hand on the doorknob and opened it, making sure to keep Jack in front of him.

Sydney stood there, hands on hips. Suspiciously she looked from her father to Will and back again. “What in the world did you say, Dad, that was so funny?”

“I really couldn’t say,” Jack said not bothering to hide his amusement. Francie rolled her eyes.

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” Sydney asked as she walked in and looked around for the iron. Rolling her eyes at her father, she spotted it. Taking several quick annoyed steps, she pulled down the ironing board handily built into a cabinet in the far wall behind a rack containing what appeared to be the world’s largest selection of overcoats. Hmm, she thought, fingering one. Was this cashmere? Maybe he’d let her borrow this sometime. 

“Wouldn’t.”

“Why? Oh, wait.” Sydney rolled her eyes. “I know, it was some dirty joke. Something from one man to another?”

“One might say,” Will said, biting his lip.

“You sound like my dad,” Sydney said. “How much time do you spend together?”

“Not enough,” Will muttered. “Alone.”

“What were you two talking about while we were on the ironing board snipe hunt?” Francie asked, hoping that the men had some answer prepared.

Will spoke up quickly, his eyes on Jack. “A vacation, someplace warm and...”

“Tropical, I said,” Jack said loudly. To Francie he whispered, ‘But Will here is afraid of nuts hurting him.” Will rolled his eyes while Francie grinned. Jack was definitely in a mood tonight.

“Where is the spray starch, Dad?” Sydney called out. “Will’s collar is a little limp.”

“I’ve never had a complaint about that before,” Will commented.

“Will!” Sydney exclaimed and then laughed. 

“But do you really think a spray can solve the problem, Tippin?” Jack asked as he looked at Will. “Perhaps you need motivation, incentive or perhaps your...iron just hasn’t been heated properly---”

“Dad!” Shaking her head, Sydney asked again. “The starch?”

“Oh, sorry. I just bought some the other day and I think it get left under the sink in the kitchen by mistake.” Jack explained. “I’ll go get it.”

“No, that’s okay, I feel a little restless tonight, I wouldn’t mind the exercise. Especially if my father is going to start making dirty jokes,” Sydney said and left the room. Why did she feel so warm every time she was in that room?

“What was that business about Will and being afraid of nuts?” Francie said, wrinkling her forehead.

“He’s afraid of a coconut falling from a palm tree onto his head. Not that it would make any difference whatsoever to his mess he calls a hairstyle.”

“Hey, Jack, I’ve seen your hair look a little messy a time or two. Just the other day, Syd commented on that, remember?” Francie asked with a grin. “Just what was going on here that would result in Mr. Perfect’s hair being a mess?”

“Hmm. Good question,” Will smirked. To Francie’s surprise he reached his hand up to Jack’s hair and played with a curl behind Jack’s ear for a second, while Jack merely rolled his eyes. 

“Okay...” Francie trailed off, watching Will and Jack smile at each other. No wonder Sydney had had to leave, the connection between the two of them, even when couched in teasing and laughing, was... new. Or maybe it was just deeper. What had happened? “You know what? You two could use some time alone,” Francie said firmly, remembering what she had seen tonight. “A...honeymoon of sorts. I guess, maybe, that sounds old-fashioned, but I think you two could use some time alone to...”

“I know what you do on a honeymoon, Fran,” Jack grinned and pinched Will’s chin before letting his hand fall to his side. “And I assure you, that’s my plan.”

“Hey, that rhymed,” Fran noted. Will’s eyes skewed to Jack’s and he bit his lip to stop laughing when Jack mouthed, “Curate, fellate.”

“Oh, I’m into rhyming, aren’t I, Will?” Jack said. “Let’s see, what rhymes with---”

“Jack!” Will interjected, somewhat desperately. Jack was... It was amazing to see him like this and seeing this part of his personality that he had kept hidden was like uncovering a... treasure. And once again, Will could feel himself getting... greedy. “The vacation? Our plans? Do I get a say in this?” Will asked. 

“Do you really care?” Francie asked him. “Seems to me you’re awfully easy.”

“Thankfully,” Jack quipped. “It’s an attribute of his I deeply appreciate.”

Francie looked at him for a second and then her mouth opened in a round O of surprise. Jack reached out and snapped her chin closed. She began to giggle and commented, pointing at Will, “I somehow think Jack already made plans for the vacation in his... mind.”

“Yeah, don’t I get to choose anything?”

“Sure. You’ll get to say whether or not you want to be on top or on bottom. If I’m being generous.”

Francie and Will both stared at him as he turned back to his suit for the evening. Looking at each other, they both burst out laughing. Will said, winking at Francie, “Ha. If I give you a massage, you’re putty in my hands.”

Jack took a step closer to Will and whispered in his ear, “I think we already discussed last night that putty was the last thing I was in your hands.”

“Mmm. True,” Will agreed, looking over at Jack. Francie sighed as she watched them watch each other. Although Will looked like he might jump Jack any second if--

“What are you all talking about now?” Sydney asked as she returned. “Dad, do you need your shirt ironed too?”

“No, but I can’t decide. Which tie, girls?” Jack asked as he held up his suit jacket for them to examine before putting it on a hook on the front of the rack.

“Well... I like the red one, but that means you’d have to wear a white shirt and I’m not a fan of the white shirt on you, Jack.” Francie noted, while touching the tie. “Although this is a gorgeous tie, the silk is absolutely...sumptuous.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Will asked, smiling as if he were proud of himself.

Francie and Sydney looked at him, then staring at each other shrugged. Jack just smiled.

“I agree, though, Fran. I like my dad better in colored shirts. How about...” Sydney reached up and began rifling through her father’s dark shirts. “Here it is,” Sydney said triumphantly, pulling out a dark grey shirt that matched the suit. “Wear this shirt with that other tie, the light one. It’s beautiful as well and it matches---”

“Matches his hair, doesn’t it?” Will noted. “The silver grey?”

“Yes, it does...” Sydney said, staring at Will as she handed her father the shirt and he pulled it on over his own tshirt.

“Have you been taking lessons in... fashion from Jack?” Francie asked with a smirk.

Will ignored Francie and took the silver gray tie from the shoulder of the suit jacket. “This one...” Will said, handing it to Jack. “They’re right. And I---”

“Oh. Of course,” Jack nodded, smiling and began to wind the tie around his neck. “I’ve always liked this one.”

“Why?” Francie asked curiously. 

“It’s a nice color for you, Dad,” Sydney said, eying her father as he knotted it. Watching him walk over to the mirror to do his usual endless ritual of perfecting the tie. Behind his back, she pantomined him tying and adjusting the neckwear, smiling at Fran and Will. “I used to watch him when I was little. I remember sitting on the bed, watching him. It seemed like he took hours to tie it until it was---”

“Picky perfect,” Will whispered and the other two agreed.

“I heard that remark!” Jack called over his shoulder, sending them all a frown.

“You resemble that remark, Jack,” Francie agreed.

“Hmm. Well, someone should help Will tie his tie. We all know what it will look like if he’s allowed to do it on his own.”

Will grabbed the tie Jack had chosen from the shoulder of his own suit jacket. “Yeah, yeah. The knot of the tie must be precisely 2.5 inches across and preferably —“

“I have never said that, given precise measurements---”

“That’s because the size of the knot is dependent upon the collar of the shirt and the width of the tie. Or else you would probably get out a ruler and measure it,” Will commented. “I’m surprised you haven’t worked out a chart for the racks detailing every possible combination of tie and shirt and the resulting knot width for....”

Jack, Francie and Sydney stared at him.

“What?” Will asked, staring back and tossed the tie around his neck. 

“How did you even know that the size of the knot would vary?” Sydney asked.

“I’ve been living with your father for how long now? I think I’ve picked up some knowledge about how he... ties his ties.”

“Really?” Jack asked. Turning from the mirror, he leaned one hip against the wall. Crossing his arms, he commented sadly, “Too bad that doesn’t translate into actual performance in---”

“Dad, are you making another dirty joke?” Sydney asked incredulously. 

“You’re projecting, sweetheart. I’m talking about ties. What are you hearing?” Jack asked, crossing one foot over the other.

Will fought back a grin. He also fought back the urge to go over to Jack and find a way to mess up his perfect presentation. When Jack looked like that, so put together, he always wanted nothing more than to take it all off, starting by pulling that tie loose and... Control, Tippin, control. Find something to do with your hands other than shoving that suit off. Which would make Jack insane with annoyance and that was a bad idea, wasting time placating Jack about his clothes when they could do other things, like... Great, Tippin, you were distracting yourself and then you went right back into the gutter. Putting his hand on one of the many clothing bars in the room, he asked, looking anywhere but at Sydney, “Are you complaining about how... long my ties are?”

Jack smirked. “No. I’m complaining that you seem to have no control over the size of your knot. Maybe if you were to use a tie bar, you’d learn how to---”

“Yuck,” Francie said, deciding that Jack needed to be derailed for at least a moment. He was like a... steamtrain tonight, what in the world was going on? Francie commented sagely, “You do know, Jack, that tie bars are a sign of... repression.”

“What?” Will asked. “Tie bars are what?”

“Well, if ties are supposed to be a symbol of...” Francie smiled as Jack rolled his eyes and turned his back on them to pull his suit jacket from the hanger. “Virility. Using a tie bar to hold down the tie would be a sign of someone who is trying to repress their sexuality—“

“Wait. In the past, didn’t you wear a tie bar from time to time, Jack?” Will asked, making his eyes wide as Jack turned with a scowl, that didn’t mask the amusement in his eyes. “So tell us, what’s happened that you don’t feel the need to repress---”

Sydney exclaimed, “Stop it, you two! That’s my father you’re talking about!” 

Francie shrugged, “What, you think the stork delivered you?”

“Yes!” Sydney said firmly. Then she went back over to the coats. “Daddy, can I borrow this cashmere some day?”

Will sidled up next to Jack and whispered, “But... apparently and I speak from personal experience, those tie bar days are long since over. Thankfully there appears to be no more need to hold down the knot in your ties since I entered your life..”

“I’m going to hold you down later. If you’re lucky, I’ll give you the choice of location and position,” Jack promised in a whisper and watched Will’s eyes dilate. Geez, Will was on the edge tonight. What could he do.... He pulled Will’s suit jacket off of the hanger. In a normal voice, he added, “Just... get dressed and I’ll tie your tie for you.”

“Fine. Control freak...” Will said under his breath. When Jack raised his eyebrows, Will amended his statement, “About clothes.” In a louder voice he added, “Sure, if it means that much to you, you can tie my tie anytime, Jack.”

“I’ll remember that and hold you to it,” Jack said with a warning glint in his eyes.

“Oh, you’re willing to tie Will’s tie, Jack?” Francie asked as Will stared at Jack.

“Anytime,” Jack nodded and looked back at Will.

“Get it to the right length,” Francie said with a smirk she knew Sydney could not see. When Jack said nothing, she elbowed him.

“I think I’m perfectly capable of judging when to start, when to stop and when a tie is long enough–“

“True, Fran. Jack is nothing if not a master of control when it comes to ...ties,” Will nodded, his eyes laughing.

“What are you all talking about over there? What’s up?” Sydney asked, looking around the closet. Really, people in third world countries had smaller homes than this closet of her father’s. 

“What’s up?” Francie began to laugh. “Wouldn’t it be more...effective to ask one of the men that question?”

“Francie!” Sydney said, then giggled. “That’s my father!”

“Who’s getting impatient,” Will said with a sigh as Jack looked at his watch. That damn watch. “Okay, go ahead. Tie my tie. I’m man enough to handle it.”

Jack took a step toward Will and then stopped with a pointed glare at how Will was holding the suit jacket. Jack scowled at him. “Given what that cost, you want to get it off the floor?”

“Heaven forbid a stitch of Armani touches the floor,” Will groused, but lifted the jacket higher. He held his head still as Jack wound the tie around his neck. “You’d think this was holy ground given here in the museum and I wouldn’t have to worry about---”

“We’ve already had a conversation about your inability to... curate properly, Will. Want to revisit that in front of the girls?” Jack quipped softly, looking up from under his lashes to catch Will’s eye. Both men bit their lips. Will because that look of Jack’s always made him want to just grab him and that was the last notion he needed right now. Thankfully Jack was standing in front of him or Sydney might have found out... the hard way. Jack bit his lip at the flare of heat that constantly seemed to keep building in Will’s eyes.

Sydney tilted her head as she watched her father tie Will’s tie. Francie watched Sydney.

“Syd, you look like Jack when you do that,” Will commented, looking away from Jack’s eyes for a moment. “Concentrating.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, what did you say? I was thinking...” Sydney said, with a small frown as she looked from her father to Will and back again. Will was... his eyes were dancing tonight. He looked.... happy too. Well, she supposed that made sense. If her father seemed happy around Will, it only stood to reason that Will would seem happy around her father.But that look in Will’s eyes was something more than happiness. Then he looked up and the look was gone. “Maybe I’m thinking too hard about it, anyway.” 

‘Well, we can’t have too much of that,” Jack commented. “Not tonight.”

“True,” Francie agreed. “Tonight is for fun, not for....” She groaned, seeing Jack pull his phone out of his pocket. “Jack, I thought you said....”

“Just one little phone call.” Everyone groaned. Jack held up his right hand. “But I swear by... my wall of ties that I won’t be more than ten minutes maximum.”

“We need more than a guarantee on the ties. Hmm. I’ve got it. Do you swear by Armani?” Sydney asked, pointing her index finger at the suits in question and then at her father.

“I swear by Armani.” Jack nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?” Jack asked as he held his phone in his hand. “Or...” he said to himself, as Will followed the women out of the room, “Maybe two.”

“I swear by Armani.” Jack nodded. “Now, if you’ll excuse me?” Jack asked as he held his phone in his hand. “Or...” he said to himself, as Will followed the women out of the room, “Maybe two.”

“Yes, it’s Jack Bristow. No, no, I don’t need you to go back to the office. In fact, I have somewhere else I’d like you to go. No, not hell, although now that you mention it....Yes,” Jack sighed, “I’m joking. Why does it always surprise people when I make a joke? ... Very...amusing, I’m sure. But if you’re done cracking yourself up at my expense, would you like to know what I want you to do?... Oh, is right. I’d like you to meet us at this club. Here’s the address....” He paused. “No, I’m not expecting any trouble whatsoever. So don’t bother to wear your piece. That is, if you have one.... You do have one? Well, the evidence would seem to indicate the contrary, so I can’t be blamed....Oh, stop squawking. Later.” 

Then he dialed another number. “Hello, it’s Jack Bristow. No, no, we don’t need to change our reservation. But I do have a little favor to ask of you.....”

Jack smiled as he flipped his phone closed. Walking over to the coats he picked up the cashmere one Sydney seemed to covet. Opening the door, he stopped as he saw the three of them sitting on the bed waiting, all in a line. “What is this? See no evil, hear no evil, do no evil?”

“Moe, Larry and Curly?” Will asked.

“Three blind mice?” Francie asked. 

“Dad, can I borrow that coat tonight?” Sydney asked.

“That’s why I brought it out. You’ll swim in it, but go ahead. Would you like one of your own for your birthday?”

“Yes!”

“Spoiled brat,” Will said under his breath.

“I heard that.”

“You resemble that,” Jack said, kissing her forehead. “But that’s okay, in terms of a coat anyway.”

“Well, Will is getting his way,” Francie noted. “Tonight. Or at least by going to this club. Later, who can say?”

“Who can say?” Will repeated, smiling. “Depends upon how generous Jack plans to be tonight.”

Sydney stared at her father as he smiled at Will and seemed to bite off a rejoinder, before turning to the bureau to pick up his cuff links. 

“Oh, that shirt is one I picked out for you with the French cuffs!” Sydney exclaimed. “Thanks for wearing it.”

“My pleasure, sweetheart. Thanks for noticing,” Jack said as he avoided frowning at the links. He wasn’t terribly fond of them, but.... Will could help, he decided, as he watched Will begin to stare at him once again. “Tippin, come over here and help me with these, won’t you?” he asked, holding his hand out with the links in it. He smiled as Will immediately started toward him.

Sydney tied the belt of the coat around her as tightly as possible and flipped the collar up. “Francie, check it out. Feel this fabric.” Francie came over and made the appropriate noises. Sydney watched her father and Will out of the corner of her eyes. There was something....

“Jack,” Will said, as he followed Jack over to the bureau and took the links in his hand. He smiled indulgently as Jack brushed imaginary lint from Will’s suit and fussed with his tie some more. Speaking softly, looking down, Will commented, “I caught the one, two, three. That tapping with your hand.”

“Good.” Jack looked over at Will in the mirror. He extended his arm toward Will. Watching Will insert the post through the hole in the cuff, he avoided making a joke and instead commented softly, “I was thinking...That it was a good way to communicate how I or we feel when we’re around others and---”

“Oh.” Will nodded and his eyes grew serious for a moment as he snapped the link closed. “I was about to say, that was uncharacteristically sweet. But that’s not true. It’s not uncharacteristic. Is it? You have your moments---”

“That’s enough,” Jack said, feeling a touch of red enter his cheeks. He shoved his other arm out at Will.

Will laughed, as he picked up the second link and attached it to Jack’s cuff. “Who’s the shy one now?”

“Shut up.” They looked at each other and smiled.

Sydney stared. This was... She remembered sitting on her parents’ bed as a little girl, watching them get ready for a night out, just as she imagined every child did at one time or another. Watching the every day turn into, in a child’s eyes, magic. As fancy clothes and excitement transformed the moment.. Seeing her father and Will fuss at each other in that closet, hearing their banter, seeing... That look in Will’s eyes tonight was different. Had something happened between tonight and what was it, two days ago? The way their heads had bent together as they laughed and talked together. And then she saw what seemed to be her father’s warning look flash at Will, they looked up at her and Francie and it was gone. She blinked. Had she seen something unexpected or was her mind playing tricks on her?

“Jack, about when Fran walked in on us. I’m sorry I didn’t hear...” Looking up into Jack’s eyes, Will sighed. “And maybe I haven’t been doing so well at hiding enough from Syd tonight.”

Jack said very softly, “It’s okay. Fran won’t care and... Sydney, we already discussed. I think it’s not a bad idea for her to get an idea or two, just get close without confirmation, so that tomorrow she can be honestly surprised. It’s safer for her that way---”

“You think it will be tomorrow? I thought one more day.” Will looked up as the girls gestured that they were ready to go.

“Would you care to place a bet?” Jack asked as they all began to walk down the stairs.

“Actually, I do. I’ll bet you...” Will trailed off, then he grinned as he said more loudly. “The stakes are these. If I win I get to wear corduroys again---”

Jack laughed and patted Will on the back as he said, “There is no bet I would ever accept that might create any opportunity for corduroys to be seen in this house or on your body.” 

“Besides, Will, Jack never accepts a bet he can’t win. Don’t you know that?” Francie laughed and looked over at Sydney. “Isn’t that right?”

Sydney nodded, but frowned. That had been, that statement of her father’s had felt... something. It felt odd, but no, that wasn't right. It felt...right but it didn't make any sense. She looked back up at Will and her father behind her and frowned again when she noted her father’s hand on Will’s back. Again, it looked like he was tapping his fingers on Will in some triple combination.

“You’re right, Fran,” Will admitted. He smiled, feeling that tapping on his shoulder. Then he paused as he realized that the beat of the tapping was increasing slightly. Jack was prepping for a game and he must be getting excited. He shook his head and said quickly, “Jack would never let me wear them again, under any circumstances and---”

Sydney opened her mouth, wondering why Will accepted some edict of her father’s about the clothes he wore, then closed it. After all, who cared, as long as those corduroys were history?

“Thank you for that, Jack!” Francie exclaimed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “No more corduroy---”

“I agree,” Sydney said, turning to look at Will as he took the last step, next to her father. “Here’s my father looking... wonderful. As always. And you’re with him. As always. You don’t want to be out of step.” 

“Forget about me,” Jack said, waving a hand at Will. “Look at how well he cleans up. Doesn’t he look amazing?” he asked proudly, touching Will’s shoulder.

The two women stared, Sydney looking first at her father’s hand, then jerking to look at Will closely. Her eyes widened. “Wow, Will.” 

“Totally wow,” Francie said, nodding, as she also noticed Will fully for the first time. His suit fit him perfectly, he was shaved, his shoes were even clean, and at least for a little while his hair was more or less under control. But it wasn’t those external attributes that made him look amazing tonight, it was the look in his eyes, the glow of the happiness of loving and being loved. She sighed enviously. Sydney gave her a sharp look.  
“He looks great, but not that great, Fran. Don’t get a crush on him or anything!” Sydney laughed. 

“Well, I like that!” Will said with a smile. “I’m not... crushworthy after all the hard work I put into getting ready---”

“You put into getting yourself ready? You?” Jack asked incredulously. “Who got you---”

Will patted Jack on the shoulder, “I would like to thank the Academy and my personal dresser, Mr. Jack Bristow, the most anal compulsive member of the fashion police to ever have a snit over a tshirt on the floor. Right, Syd?”

“Right.” Then she stopped as Will gave Jack a quick glance and smirked while her father shook his head slightly with a small smile on his face. Uh-oh. They knew. Or at least Will knew she’d been eavesdropping. Oh, who was she kidding? If Will knew, then Dad knew. That was probably what they’d been discussing when she’d come back into the closet and they’d obviously changed the subject. There was probably some retaliation headed her way. She spoke up quickly, not wanting them to ponder that possibility for very long, “But, Will, my dad was right. You do look amazing in that suit,” Sydney said appreciatively, although her eyes rested speculatively on her father. “This must be the one my father picked out for you—“

“Must be!” Francie added, whistling. “I didn’t notice it upstairs, but the dark blue sets off your eyes so well. Very nice choice, Jack–“

“You know, I resent that!” Will said in a huff, tugging on the cuffs of his shirt. He shot a dirty look at Jack, who leaned against the banister post with a deceptively relaxed air. Looking carefully at him, Will realized that Jack was growing more and more eager to set the game into motion again. “We need to get going, but I’ll just point out that I am capable of picking out my own clothes.”

“Just one word,” Francie said, looking at Syd and Jack. “Just one word will prove the lie to that statement.”

“Corduroy,” they all said simultaneously.

Will rolled his eyes. “There is nothing wrong with corduroy. Nothing. In fact, I once had a suit of tan corduroy that—“

“I may vomit, “ Jack moaned. “A corduroy suit? You must have announced your arrival two blocks away. Swish, rub, swish, rub, swish....” He smirked at Will.

“I have to agree,” Fran commented with a straight face as she continued.. “A corduroy suit. The swish-rub factor is way too high. And I’m sure you don’t want any of that.”

Will ground his teeth. “I am sick of your irrational hatred of my corduroy. Did you know that the origin of the word, some people think it is from the French, meaning clothing of the king. And if the French--”

“Who all think tobacco-stained fingertips and teeth are the height of fashion?” Francie shuddered. “Not a recommendation.”

“Will,” Sydney broke in. “Is that the suit my father picked out for you or not?”

“Of course, it’s the suit I picked out for him,” Jack scoffed.

“See? We were right!” Francie noted. “You know, Will, that’s a beautiful tie too.”

“It is,” Syd agreed. “Must be from the tie display upstairs.”

“Well, it’s stored in the display, but it’s my tie.”

“Really? You didn’t buy this on your own, I know that.” Sydney nodded at her father.

“Hey!” Will protested.

“Will, if you’d bought this on your own, the tie would have...” Francie thought for a second. “I know! A hula girl on it or something.”

“On heavy duty polyester synthetic,” Jack sneered, as he looked down at his watch. 

“Hey, you spit out those words as if you’re tasting something noxious!” Will laughed, although he wanted to grind his teeth. He hated that damn watch of Jack’s.

“Well, Jack does have a finely developed...palate, after all he did so well at picking out the topping for you. I mean, me,” Francie said trying for a straight face when Jack looked like he might laugh aloud.

“We’re talking about ties, Francie.” Jack shook his head. “I don’t know what’s with you ladies tonight, first Syd thinks ties are about sex and now you’re talking about chocolate. I was talking about ties, the fashion accessory. So, Will....” Jack turned to face Will and stopped for a second at the look in Will’s eyes. He cleared his throat and Will’s eyes cleared.

“More fashion advice?” Will groaned. “Isn’t it enough that you forced me into this suit, dress shoes and a tie?”

“One last bit of advice,” Jack said with such a... teasing glint in his eyes that Will stood up straighter. Jack was up to something. He sighed, not up to what he wanted, but if he could get the girls out, maybe they’d have time for.... Jack cleared his throat again, gave Will a warning look and offered, “Ties, Will, remember? At least if you’re going to choose a synthetic, choose one of the nicer ones with a soft hand to it. Not that rough---”

Will leaned over and whispered in Jack’s ear, “Oh, you prefer it soft to rough, Jack? I’ll make a note.”

Jack rolled his eyes at the two women. 

“Another dirty joke?” Sydney sighed. “Given that grin on your face it must be a good one, too. Will, you can tell us later. After you explain how you came by this tie, which all kidding aside, we all know you didn’t buy yourself.”

“Hey! I’m not some doofus kid any more. I could buy a tie. In fact, I bought the tie for Jack that he’s wearing tonight, I’ll have you know!”

“That’s true, he did,” Jack admitted, sending his forefinger down the length of the tie. “And I do like it.”

“You told me you loved it,” Will countered.

“I do. And the red one you gave me too.” Jack smiled at Will and then glancing at the women, informed them, “The other one I was looking at tonight was from Will too.” He urged them all toward the door. He couldn’t wait to make this play in the game.

“Why am I not surprised you bought him a red tie?” Francie said, smiling at Will over her shoulder.

“Oh! For how you and Fran are always teasing him and making him turn red?” Sydney asked, with a smile. “But where did you get this tie you’re wearing, Will? The pattern is too subtle, dark. Wait, what is that pattern? Interlocking... Oh, an Escher pattern. Hmm. And the blue silk is too fine... You’re going to ruin this somehow... Wait. My father gave it to you, didn’t he?”

“Yes,” Will admitted. “A gift from one of his trips.”

“Oooh. Where this time?” Francie asked.

“Taipei,” Jack answered quietly, giving Sydney a warning glance when her eyes flew to him.

“Let’s go,” Will said, urging everyone toward the door again. Why wouldn't they just leave already. If they would get going, given the way Jack drove, they could have a few minutes and the way he was feeling a few minutes would be all it would take. “Shoo. I feel like we’ve spent half the night in that damn closet. Let’s go out into the big wide world, why don’t we? Go on. Get.”

“Yes,” Jack said, looking down at his watch. “It’s time. We don’t want to be late.”

“The timing must be precise,” the other three chorused to Jack’s groan.

"We'll meet you two there," Will said, nearly pushing the women out of the door.

"What's the rush?" Sydney asked, giving Will a look over her shoulder. 

"I'm... in a hurry."

"I can see that!" Francie said, Will's hand on her lower back. "But---"

"If this is how you treat your dates, I can see why you haven't had one in a while!" Sydney huffed when Will nearly closed the door in her face.

"Yeah, Will, are you always this... quick?" Francie laughed.

"Getting quicker by the minute," Will commented with a sidelong look at Jack. Francie gaped at him and then swivelled to face Sydney. The crease between her eyes growing deeper by the second.

“We do need to get going, ladies,” Jack said with another glance at his watch.

“I hate that damn watch,” Will mumbled.

“Oh, get over it,” Jack shrugged, although his eyes watched Will carefully.

Will shook himself and smiled reassuringly at Jack. “Did you say, oh, get off on it?”

“Will!” Sydney shook her head. “You’re.... You need a date and need it badly.”

“You know... you’re right.” Will nodded. “So, let’s get going and maybe we’ll all find dates at the club tonight.”

“Oookay,” Francie laughed, her eyes bouncing between Will, Jack and Sydney. “Let’s go, Syd. I think I could use a drink.”

“See ya!” Will called out and slammed the door.

Turning, he said, “What?” when he saw Jack’s look of incredulity.

“What do you think---”

“I”m ready.”

“For what?” Jack began. “I’m almost... afraid.” He turned and began walking toward the garage door.

“Don’t be.” Will called out as he followed. “I just want a... date.”

“With?” Jack opened the door to the garage and paused while Will set the security codes.

“The workbench? The hood of the car? The back seat. I don’t care. I’m flexible.”

Jack burst out laughing and slammed the door behind them. “We don’t have the time.”

“Let’s make the time.”

“No, really we don’t.”

“C’mon. Just a quickie.”

“We don’t have the time and besides---”

“I swear, if you say we’d mess up our clothing, I’ll---”

“Get in the car, Will.” Jack gestured toward the Buick. “The front seat.”

“But...”

“I think I need a drink myself,” Jack groaned as he opened his car door.

“I can give you a drink....” Will offered, with a smirk.

“Tippin...” Jack smiled at him as Will plopped himself down in the car and immediately put his hand on Jack's leg. Jack sighed, staring at Will's hand. As he reached for it, he said, “You’re something else.”

 

“Come here...” Will said, grabbing Jack’s hand and tugging him close. Will smiled again, knowing that Jack had allowed him to pull him close. They both knew that if Jack didn’t want to go... or come, it wouldn’t happen. Although one day, Will vowed, he’d find a way....

“Whatever do you want?” Jack asked with that little smirk that would be so annoying if it weren’t so... Jack, Will thought. Hmm, he needed to find a way to irritate in return. 

Smiling, Will answered, “I want to give you a reward for being sweet upstairs.”

“Oh brother,” Jack began, then stopped. That sounded like something Tippin would say.

“Jack....” Will ran his hands up and down Jack’s arms, then swore. He did not want to touch fabric, no matter how soft and smooth the wool of the suit was. He wanted skin. He took Jack’s hands in his and began rubbing their palms together. Looking down at them, then back up into Jack’s eyes, he told him, “The truth is, I want you. I’ve wanted you all day, ever since we left home. By now... C’mon, we have enough time, given the way I’m feeling.” He pointed out the window of the car. “The workbench is right over there. Remember that? You liked that. And so did I.”

“Will...”

“C’mon. My tool is ready, how about yours?”

Jack burst out laughing. Looking down at Will’s lap, his eyes widened. “No kidding. What size wrench is that?”

“At this point, it feels like a hammer looking for a nail.”

“Will...”

“Not into the tools tonight? Then, fine. Let’s get in the back seat or ---”

“No.”

“Or I could use my mouth on you. I think I’d get off...” They both grinned remembering the earlier comment. “On doing that to you.”

“No.”

“It won’t take long. I know you can do a quickie, if you want to. Remember that time in the kitchen---”

“You are so persistent!”

“I’ll take anything. Come on...”

“You’re insane and totally lacking in control.”

“And you like me that way,” Will said confidently, pressing his thumb back and forth in the center of Jack’s palm.

Jack smiled and closed his hand around Will’s thumb. “Absolutely, but---”

“But...?” Will asked absently, removing his hand from Jack’s and skating it across the muscle in the top of Jack’s thigh. "But..."

“Yes, I like your butt.” Jack smiled, again, trying to encourage Will to lighten up. “However, that’s hardly the point.”

“Well, your point...” Will rubbed his thumb across the swelling in Jack’s lap. “Could meet my butt and---”

“Will, buckle up.” Jack pushed Will’s hand away. Damn, this joking wasn’t working. The heat in Will’s eyes just kept building, not decreasing. Staring into Will’s eyes, without knowing it he parted his lips and then touched his tongue to first his upper lip and then his bottom lip.

“You know you’re tempted.” Will took a breath as he watched Jack’s mouth.

“I’m not denying that.”

“You’re not?”

“It’s somewhat difficult to deny the evidence in front of me,” Jack pointed out, opening his suit jacket and looking downward.

“Oh. Well, then...” Will began to slide his hand along Jack’s leg again.

“No. We have to go Will. If we’re significantly later than the girls, not only will they begin to worry---”

“Francie won’t. She’ll have that knowing look on her face. Oh. I see your point,” Will admitted. Then with a quick movement of his hand, he reached out and touched Jack. “Hmm. I’d also enjoy feeling it---”

“Tippin.”

Will sighed and removed his hand. If slowly. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. “Ahem. If we’re too late, then one of their teams might also begin to worry and call for back up and---”

“Oh. An untimely interruption?”

“One might say.”

“You do have those opaque windows....”

“Buckle up.”

“Give me a kiss and I’ll buckle up.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No. Kiss, then buckle.”

“Are we... negotiating?”

“For small stakes. This time.”

“I’m amenable to negotiations at this time,” Jack agreed, his tone formal but his eyes alight with amusement and warmth. Will felt his pulse begin to pound. Pressing their lips together slowly, Jack urged, “Open your mouth and you can have my tongue. How does that sound?” In answer Will parted his lips and tilted his head back. Jack stared at him. He was amazing, Jack thought looking at him, at the openness. He wished they did have the time, he thought regretfully, before he covered Will’s mouth and began to gently explore Will’s mouth, trying to soften the moment. Will shook his head and leaned into Jack, trying to press him. Jack sighed and pulled away.

“While I can see...” Jack said, lightly touching Will’s leg as he moved away and put the key in the ignition. “That your... tool is ready, this particular project is not timely---”

“Fine!” Will exclaimed, pushing Jack’s hand away and buckling up. Jack backed the car out of the garage and into the street and ignored Will for the moment, looking around. Ah, they’re they were. Tapping his fingers on his knee in agitation, Will snitted out, “Jack. If we’re in a hurry, then let’s go.” 

Jack stared at him. “Are you... pouting?” He began to laugh. Perhaps that second phone call had not been necessary. Will always managed to find, unknowingly sometimes, the perfect way to help set the scene. We are a good team, Jack thought, reaching out to pat Will’s knee.

Will shoved Jack’s hand away. “I’m not pouting. I’m a grown man.”

“Ah, so you’re just having a fit of...pique. I see. Much more mature.” Looking in the rear view mirror he nodded again as the tail picked them up.

“Listen....” Will paused as he looked in the sideview mirror. “You... old man---” 

“It’s okay, Will.” Jack reached out and patted Will on the cheek. “I think it’s quite cute when you pout.”

Will took a deep breath to fire a comment back, then realized that Jack was manipulating him into one of their petty arguments to distract him from his needs. Hmm. “You know...”

Jack’s head turned sharply as he slowed for a red light. He knew that tone of voice. Trouble ahead. “Yes?” He quickly pulled out his card case, pressed a button and tossed it onto the dashboard.

“I think it’s adorable when you get that flash of red across your cheekbones...” Will said softly, reaching his hand out and running his forefinger across Jack’s right cheekbone. “You know, like when I say, for example....” He slid his finger down to Jack’s mouth and began rubbing the bottom lip. “That what you do to me with your mouth can send me over the edge in a moment. I don’t know whether it’s the way you lick the underside of my cock, or the way you can suck me so quickly right to the point of no return, or the way you lick your lips before you go down on me. And then there’s the way you lick your lips afterward. To say nothing of the way you taste.” He stopped and smiled. “Hmm. Is that red in your cheeks or is it just a reflection from this red light in front of us? You know the traffic light? The one we’ve sat through from red to green to yellow and back to....Umphf.”

Will’s head tilted back as Jack’s mouth fastened on his. Tilting his head, reangling their mouths to allow him to get deeper, Jack pressed his tongue into Will’s mouth and gasped when Will began sucking on it voraciously. “Will....” he breathed when he pulled back, shaking his head. “We really--”

“I know. I just wanted to drive you crazy...” Will leaned forward and kissed Jack again. Jack shook his head and resisted, but did not push away Will’s hand on his leg. “But I’m merely succeeding in driving me crazy. You look fine and I’m...”

“Tippin. Just you.” Jack lightly touched Will’s cheek, before he pressed the gas pedal and the car started forward. Looking into his rear view mirror he smiled. “Crazy is the fact that we’ve been sitting at this light and our tail can’t even honk at us because that would give away their presence. They’re probably wondering what the hell is going on in here, if we know they’re behind us and what I’m likely to do.”

 

“That should give them nightmares,” Will commented. Looking ahead, he strained to see the next traffic light. The minute they hit a red light, Will turned to Jack. Grabbing him, Will kissed him hungrily, his mouth pressing harder, his tongue growing more and more aggressive.

Jack pulled away as another car, farther back honked at them.

“Damn...” Will shook his head. He started to push his hands through his hair, then stopped, instead rubbing his hands compulsively up and down his thighs. Then he shrugged and moved both of his hands to Jack’s right thigh and began kneading the muscle there.

“Why, Will?” Jack put his hand on Will’s thigh, feeling the muscle tensing under his touch immediately. “Why are you so edgy tonight?”

“I...Last night.” Will thought and then answered, even as he rubbed his hand more firmly against Jack, wanting to feel Jack’s hands holding him tightly. “Hold me harder, Jack.” He sighed when Jack squeezed his thigh hard under his hand. Jack shook his head when Will tried to press upward into the touch. Will took a breath and tried to frame a coherent thought. “I thought...I guess, I thought last night was all about you.”

“Ah. But not at the end. You were the one who---”

“I know. Last night, the timing of it, everything, unleashed something in you. But... seeing you like that, having you tell me you love me, hearing those words... I can’t help it. I need--”

“We should have met for lunch or something,” Jack knew too late. “Or I should have, in the closet done...”

“Something. Lunch. Dinner. I’m hungry. I’d really like to eat....” Will said softly, running his hand up and down Jack’s thigh. “You.” Will bent his head and began to nip at the skin of Jack’s neck above his collar before pushing back and reaching his hand up to stroke Jack’s bottom lip. “Your mouth...” he whispered, clearly unaware of anything but his own needs.

Jack looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing the flush of desire on Will’s face, the dilated pupils, to say nothing of the swelling between his legs, he realized that he had miscalculated. Will’s openness, his ability to allow himself to feel his emotions was also escalating the desire between them to nearly-uncontrollable levels. Distracting him had not worked. That persistence of Will’s that could be such an advantage was rapidly becoming a problem when they just didn’t have time. He needed to find a quick solution, Will needed to be at the top of his own game tonight and they really needed to get to the club on time. Hmm. Another red light. 

Will slid his hand between Jack’s legs and shivered when he felt the size of Jack’s cock through his pants. “I want....” he started to say before Jack once again took his mouth. “Yesss,” Will moaned as his lips parted and Jack’s tongue came inside. “I want....”

Jack lifted his lips for a moment to whisper huskily. “Good. Now... suck on it.”

“But I want to suck...”

“Now.” Jack pressed Will’s head towards him and swiftly covered Will’s open mouth with his lips. Slowly stroking his tongue over Will’s bottom lip, he pressed it inside Will’s mouth. Will moaned and instantly began to suck on it as Jack surged it in and out.

“I wish you were inside me right now...” Will said the minute Jack’s mouth lifted.

Cupping Will through his pants, Jack agreed. “Me too.” Sighing, he kissed Will again, quickly this time. Pulling his hand away slowly, he kept it on Will’s thigh as he started the car forward again.

“Jack...” Will said as the car behind them always kept the appropriate length behind them, never varying how fast or how slowly Jack drove. “I want to....” He reached a hand out and laid it on Jack’s shoulder, then Jack’s hand. “Touch you.”

As they drove along, Jack’s eyes made a constant circuit from the road ahead, to his rearview mirrors to Will sitting next to him. Jack opened his mouth, then closed it, while he thought. Calculating the distance and the speed, he finally said, pressing down on the gas pedal a little, “Go ahead.”

“I won’t distract you?” Will stopped as the light on the card case went out.

“I can handle it.” Jack turned his eyes to look at Will and nodded to himself. Reaching his right hand out, he put it on Will’s left thigh and began to stroke the long muscle. “The question is, can you?”

As they drove along, the silence broken only by the sound of their breathing, Will felt his control slip away. This had been a bad idea, touching Jack. Touching his arms, his leg wasn’t enough. Not through the clothes. No, he wanted skin, but Jack was almost completely covered up. Damn suit. He reached his hand up and touched Jack’s hair, then ran his fingertips along his cheekbone, down to the jaw line, over the chin to the neck. Damn tie. He couldn’t untie it, Jack would have a fit and they were so near the club anyway. Not far, in fact, from the storage facility where Syd and Vaughn met. 

Running his fingertip up to Jack’s mouth, he rubbed Jack’s lips with his fingertips, biting his own lip when Jack licked at them hungrily. With his free hand, he reached between his own legs and began rubbing. This was....

“Jack, the place is up ahead. Couldn’t we go inside and---” Will’s voice had become deeper and Jack’s head jerked to the side. 

 

“Will?”

“I can’t....” 

Jack stilled and noted the trembling of Will’s fingers on his mouth. Whispering as he touched the pens in his inner jacket pocket, he whispered, “Are you losing it? Now? Right now?”

“I am...” Will moaned and closing his eyes, continued rubbing himself.

“Do you think you can wait---”

“I can’t... Damn it!” Will groaned in a whisper, conscious of the car following them. Moving his hand to his pants front, he unzipped the placket. “I have to---”

“Just hold on,” Jack ordered, then groaned when Will pulled his cock out of his pants and began to stroke himself. “Damn it, Will, I didn’t mean ‘hold on’ literally!”

With a brusque movement, Jack pulled the car into the parking lot of the storage facility. They watched the tail pass them, knowing it would never follow here, into a known CIA meeting place. Unclipping his seat belt, then Will’s, Jack pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket, clicked it and tossed it onto the dashboard.

“You have ninety seconds.” He reached out and began to stroke Will’s cock in his hands, while Will stared at him, need warring with shock.

“To... Oh...” Will groaned and arched up into Jack’s hands, that were already pushing him right to...

“To come.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Come for me.” Bending over, Jack looked up at Will. Licking his lips, he said, “The clock’s ticking.”

“I can’t...possibly...” Will groaned as Jack licked the moisture already beading on the tip of his cock. Automatically, he reached his hands up to touch Jack, slide them into his hair and began playing with it, the feel of the strands between his fingers just adding to the need wreaking havoc within him.

“Oh, I bet you can,” Jack whispered, tilting his head to suck at the underside where he could feel the pulse beating harder and harder. This would take less than ninety second. Which was almost too bad. He loved doing this for Will. He groaned himself when Will’s cock leaped in his grasp and Will tried to angle it into his mouth. Obligingly, Jack parted his lips. 

“Oh...my... god...” Will whispered as Jack’s mouth closed over him. He could hear the blood pounding in his ears and by the time he could raise his hands to Jack’s face, he was already lost. Then he realized that Jack was grasping the muscles of his thighs in hard hands and he groaned, pushing against them. Jack slid his hands to Will’s hips and began pressing one finger at a time. He realized suddenly that Jack was tapping out that rhythm again. “Will, I love you, Jack...” he said on a groan. Then groaned again as Jack began flicking his tongue in time with the pressure of his fingers. “Yes, yes, I love you too. Oh... Don’t stop... Just a few more seconds...” Will thrust himself upward into Jack’s mouth and held onto the back of Jack's head, hodling him still for a moment. Jack responded by tapping out that rhythm with his fingers that he had shown Will earlier in the closet and on the stairs. “One, two, three,” Will groaned as he felt the pull on himself, on his cock, on his heart, as he looked down and saw Jack looking up at him. Then Jack's lids fluttered closed and he sank down as Will thrust up one final time.

“Oh my god,” Will said.

“You already said that,” Jack commented as he sat back up and gently manuevered Will’s cock back inside his pants.

“Thanks... My hands are trembling too much....” He held them up and smiled when Jack picked them up in his and held them. Sighing, he lifted Jack’s hands to his mouth. One by one he kissed the palms. “Jack...” he said, watching him carefully. “The one, two, three idea is a good way...”

“Hmm. Yes, for when we’re in public or... when my mouth is full?” Jack asked quickly, reaching into his jacket pocket.

Will burst out laughing. “Why did you...” Then Will bit off his words. The ninety seconds must have expired.

To his surprise, Jack pulled out a handful of the same pen from his pocket. He clicked one, but before he could open his mouth, Will growled at him. “You had more than one! It didn’t have to take ninety seconds, we could have---”

Jack shook his head, put his hand behind Will’s neck and pulled him forward for a quick, hard kiss. “No, we couldn’t. We don’t have the time.”

Sitting back, he clipped his seat belt, nodded at Will and put the car back into motion.

“You never even turned off the car!” Will realized as they pulled into traffic.

“No.” Jack grinned. “Didn’t need to.”

“But...”

“Will. Did you or did you not intend to come in this car with or without my help?”

“Well...”

“The answer is you did. When we are together and you want to come, it will be with me, in some form or fashion. Is that clear? Or would you rather have done it by yourself?”

“No. I....”

“You liked having my mouth on you, didn’t you?”

“Of course. It was... amazing,” Will admitted and then relaxed when he saw Jack smile. He picked up another pen and clicked it.

“It was.”

“But...why?”

“Why?” Jack grinned. “You need to be... trained as it were in---”

“Trained? Trained!”

“Making the most of the time available.” Jack looked at him levelly. “Now you know that if you have to, you can do it.”

“That’s what you said when you were training me to shoot a gun!”

“And you shot your gun quite proficiently tonight,” Jack quipped, with a sidelong glance.

Will cracked up. “You liked my grouping?”

“A straight shot.”

Will laughed again. “You are so... dirty tonight.”

“And you love it.”

“Yeah.” Will smiled. “I’m seeing the real you, bit by bit. And I love that too. Love you, all of you.”

Jack slowed the car as it neared a red light. “And that’s another reason why I did it---” In one of those swift movements, he leaned forward and when Will automatically met him, took his mouth in a quick, hard, possessive kiss. “I want you. Don’t forget that. I want you and I love you.”

As the light turned green, Jack set the car in motion again. Will clicked another pen and tossing it aside, touched Jack’s cheek. “I won’t forget. How can I? You’ve marked me inside, on my heart.”

Jack’s head jerked around. “Will.... Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It is truly my pleasure.” Will lifted his hand and with a contented sigh, put it on Jack’s thigh. “Just like a few minutes ago. And now I feel more able to focus... Jack? Was that part of it?”

“You got me. Now you feel relaxed, right? Now you can focus on the game plan tonight. Without giving off those waves of... heat, that as exciting as they are, would not work in the club.”

“Exciting?”

“You don’t think I find it exciting when you’re nearly incoherent with need and pawing at your own cock?”

Will swallowed. “But then.. What about you? Do you want me to---”

“No. I want to wait. I have another plan and I’d rather wait.”

“Oh really?”

“Really. I want to take my time later on, when we’re alone.”

“This is going to be a long night,” Will sighed in resignation.

“I bet you’re hoping it’s going to be long,” Jack quipped, then smiled when Will began to laugh. That had been a good idea, he thought, licking his lips. “But just think, in forty-eight hours or so, this will all be over.”

 

As Francie and Sydney drove to the club, Francie looked over at Sydney who appeared lost in thought. Raising an eyebrow, Francie though, well, unless the girl were blind, she should have a lot to consider after that new performance of the Will and Jack show. She couldn’t wait to hear from Will what had happened last night. But for right now... she asked, “What are you smiling about, Syd?”

“That closet.”

“What about it?”

Sydney looked down at the cashmere coat. She knew it was way too big, but... it was nice to have something of her father’s. She remembered being a little girl and liking to wear his clothes then too. “It was warm.”

“I’m not sure....”

“We were having such a good time. My dad and Will... The way they look at each other, the way they just are with each other. They have such a... warm relationship.”

“Yes. They always have, really. Right from the beginning.”

“You’re right. Even when my father was a little standoffish?”

“Even then. And Will never really permitted that.”

“That’s true....” Sydney said slowly. “But the question is why my father allowed him to not permit it.”

“What do you mean?”

“If my father didn’t want a... warm relationship, nothing Will could do or say would make any difference. It was his choice. Which is...”

“Is what?”

“Interesting.” Sydney shrugged. “Maybe it just needed persistence.”

“And...the right person being persistent.” Francie shrugged and looked out the window as they neared the club.

“But why Will?”

“Chemistry is a mystery,” Francie said softly, looking at her friend. “Or maybe---”

“To you.” Sydney looked over with a grin, her brow clearing. She was not going to think about this for the moment. They needed to have some fun. And however Will had conned her father into taking them dancing was fine with her.

“I beg your pardon?” Francie asked. “What do you mean by that?”

“As I recall, you got a C in chemistry in high school. Which is odd, when you consider that cooking is really chemistry.”

“No. It’s not. Or not always. It’s... When all the elements come together, sometimes unexpected elements, making something entirely new and original, then.... It’s magic.”

Sydney nodded absently as she looked out the window. Seeing her father’s Buick approach, she said, “Here’s Dad and Will. Fran...Don’t you think...It’s, well, interesting how my father and Will interact?”

“What do you mean?” Francie asked casually.

“The way Will... No, it’s my.. No. Well, the way they were joking around. And that bit with the ties and picking out Will’s clothes.”

“C’mon, the world is a better place when Jack picks out Will’s clothes and–“

“No. I mean, isn’t there something... Well, almost proprietary about the way my father...”

“I, um. Well, I guess, your father likes to...”

“Control. But you can’t really control Will. And I don’t think that’s what he’s doing. In fact, I think he enjoys Will’s.... Willness. Oh, I don’t know how to explain it. It’s more like keeping him in...” Syd shook her head. “It’s like we talked about a long time ago. That Will needed someone to keep him in line, in a way, to keep him grounded.”

“Yes, we did have that conversation,” Francie said carefully.

Sydney shook her head. “But I must be wrong. Or we were wrong then. Because we were talking about what Will needed in a lover, not a friend. Although... I suppose, if you can get what you need from one, then....”

“Then...” Francie said softly.

“But then again, Will can be that way too. The way he defended my father that time – the time he yelled at me so much? He was proprietary.. Or maybe the better word is protective. Yes. Protective. Not that my father would need protection, but I guess....”

“Yes?” Francie said, praying that Sydney would not see the light right now. Not while she was alone with her. Not in her car. The resulting explosion would be a mess to clean up. Jack and Will needed to clean up their own—

“It’s a puzzle, I think.”

“I suppose.” Francie looked out the window as Jack began to exit the car and then paused, clearly listening to Will say something from the passenger seat and ducked back into the car. Laughing as she watched him comb his hair, she pointed with her finger.

Sydney looked over and nodded. “A puzzle. Like why my dad’s hair looks like such a mess right now?”

“Ready?” Jack had asked, as they stared at each other as Jack turned off the car. 

Will slowly withdrew his hand from Jack’s knee and nodded. “Sure. I’m glad to be in on this one in person. I hope I'll--”

“You’ll do great,” Jack said confidently. “I know it. But we do need to watch it tonight in front of ...” Jack’s words trailed off as he put a hand on the back of Will’s neck and rubbed it lightly.

They both sighed. Then Will sat up straight. Grabbing Jack’s hand in his, he looked at it. “You know...I think I shouldn’t sit next to you tonight. That would be too tempting. I might blow it.”

“Well, if you wanted to... blow it, we might find a way.”

“What?!” Will exclaimed. 

“Bathroom,” Jack said as he gave Will’s hand a last squeeze and opened his car door.

“What?” Will hissed as he sat there, surprised. “What did you say?”

“Bathroom. In case you want to...blow it. The stall doors lock.”

Will choked. “You, of all people, Mr. Discretion, Mr. Appropriate Behavior, would never---”

“No, but it gives you something to think about, doesn’t it?”

“You, Bristow, are an evil man,” Will said, shaking his head. Then he grinned, looking at Jack, debating if he should say something or not.

“What?”

“Jack...” Will hissed, his conscience getting the better of him. “I messed up your hair.”

Jack pursed his lips and sat back down in the car. Pulling the rearview mirror over, he snorted at himself, as he found a comb in a pocket and smoothed down his hair. 

“Too much,” Will commented critically. “If you must know, I like it wavier, not so controlled.” Will opened his car door and getting out, loped around to the driver’s side.

“You’ve already demonstrated your affinity for losing control once tonight, Tippin.” Jack grinned as he got out of the car once again. When Will rolled his eyes, Jack leaned over and commented in a whisper, “I’m hoping to see it again, later on.”

“I think that’s a sure bet,” Will said in a normal tone of voice as they approached where Sydney and Francie awaited them at the entrance to the club.

“Are you guys still betting about those corduroys?” Francie asked, laughing.

“I...” Will groaned and looked over at Jack, who was once again smirking. “I lost, didn’t I?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think you won,” Jack said with a mischievous grin that made Sydney stare as he motioned her ahead of him through the door he was holding open. “Let’s go. A big night ahead for us all, right, Tippin?” When Will rolled his eyes, Jack added in a whisper to him, "Or is that behind us? Or..."

"Just go in, already!" Will exclaimed, losing his patience.

"Oh, is that an invitation I'll hear later?" Jack asked, as he allowed the door to slam behind him. "But you tell me, you're the writer. Wouldn't it be... Just come in, already?"

"And here we are!" Will said frantically, as he greeted the hostess. 

"Why...Mr. Tippin, don't we look...very nice tonight," the hostess said, with a long glance up and down. Will looked at her in shock. She had never before...He looked over at Jack, as did Francie. She choked, that innocent look could only mean trouble. An interesting night was indeed, ahead.


	37. “Diplomacy is the fine art of saying ‘nice doggie’ until you can find a rock.” Will Rogers

Chapter 37: “Diplomacy is the fine art of saying ‘nice doggie’ until you can find a rock.” Will Rogers

The hostess smiled again as she also looked at Jack. “Mr. Bristow. How nice to see you again. Both of you, that is. I have a different table than your usual tonight, as you requested.”

“Mr. Tippin?” Sydney and Francie whispered together as they turned to face Will, who was trying to ignore the hostess, who was, to be honest, freaking him out.

“Hey, when I’m with Jack, I get some respect....” Will noted, as he gave each of the women a gentle push to proceed into the club.

The hostess paused and said softly to Will, “When you’re with Mr. Bristow, you could get more than respect, if the two of you might ever be interested. If you know what I mean.”

Will stopped dead and stared at her in shock. 

Jack bit his lip and shook his head. “I’m sorry, I do believe you’ve shocked him.”

“But I would imagine that not much would shock you,” the hostess said, still flirting.

“Not much,” Jack agreed. “But tonight I’m with my family, so...”

“Of course,” the hostess smiled and led the way to a table for six. “Another time...” She said, her eyes flicking to Will and then back to Jack. “I look forward to seeing you both when it’s just the two of you once again.” She winked.

Will stared at her in shock as she walked away to lead two men to a table next to theirs. With a heavy plop, he sat down in a chair, leaving Jack to hold out the chairs for the two women on either side of him. 

“How often do you and Jack come to this club?” Francie asked curiously. She had observed, but not heard the conversation between Will, Jack and the hostess, who seemed to know the two men quite well. Then she laughed. Teasing Will, she asked, “Meeting dates here, isn’t that what you said?”

“Will, why is your face so red?” Sydney asked curiously, slanting a look at her father as he sat down opposite Will, his face showing amusement. He was certainly in a good mood tonight, even though as usual he had positioned himself to face the door and his eyes were automatically scanning the area. When he turned around to look behind him and nodded slightly at Will, she relaxed. The place must be clean.

“That... woman, that woman she made a pass!” Will choked out. “I don’t believe this!”

“But Will...” Sydney protested with a grin. “You said you wanted to meet a date here and if she’s willing---”

“Not like that!” Will exclaimed. “I mean, honestly, when Jack and I come here, it’s---”

“To troll for dates, I’m so sure,” Francie scoffed. “But how are the pickings here?” She looked over at the bar. “Hey, Syd, there’s a cute guy over there, the one with the auburn hair.”

“Nah, I’ve never liked that color hair on a guy. Besides...” Sydney shook her head and Francie rolled her eyes. “I’m not really interested in... trolling. ” Shaking herself from a moment of sadness, she turned to her father and asked with a teasing grin, “So, are you going to troll for a date tonight? Somehow I don’t think I can see you---”

“I’ve never trolled for a date in my life,” Jack said, shaking his head. “This isn’t the type of place, anyway---”

“True, Dad. This is nice. The kind of place you bring a date.”

“How often do you come here anyway, guys?” Francie asked, suppressing a smile.

“It’s Jack's favorite club. He likes jazz. I told you two that before," Will answered absently. "But my point is... Where did she get the idea,” Will asked. “That I’d, that we’d ever... And Sydney standing right there!”

Jack rolled his eyes. Casually looking over his shoulder, he said “Tippin, you are such a baby. Propositions like that happen all the time.”

“I am not a baby!” Will protested. “Anyone would be shocked at that... offer.”

“What was it?” Francie asked. “Oh, I bet I know---”

Sydney nodded. “A menage a trois? Oh, grow up, Will.”

“What’s the ...” Will spluttered. “Has that ever happened to you two? That someone asked that, I mean?”

“Thank you for clarifying that question,” Jack muttered under his breath. Ugh.

“Let’s see... how many times?” Francie asked, turning to Sydney.

“Geez. Who knows? Some men see two women together and feel it’s their bounden duty to just ask. As if---”

“As if they ask enough women, someone is eventually going to say yes. Playing the odds, I guess.” Sydney shrugged, then burst out laughing at the look of shock on Will’s face. “You are such a baby.”

“I am not!” Will said. “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe it,” Francie said. “It happened just two weeks ago to Sydney and I. I remember because I told Jack about it and he offered to get me some mace or some kinda stun gun.”

“Oh, Dad, that was sweet,” Sydney said, patting her father’s hand. “That’s my dad — showing that he cares by offering mace or a stun gun!”

“We all have our ways of showing---” Jack began, seeing the dawn of realization in Will’s eyes.

“Wait a minute. You told Jack about it...” Will turned a suspicious look toward Jack. “You set me up, didn’t you? One of those phone calls you made in the closet?”

“Dad... Did you just play a practical joke on Will?” Sydney asked, surprised. Then she burst out laughing. 

“Jack.....” Will gritted out.

“I think we all need some drinks,” Jack said and quickly stood up.

“I’ll go with you!” Francie offered. Laughing still, Sydney pulled Will out to the dance floor.

“Will is... happy,” Francie said softly as she and Jack sat down after returning from the restaurant’s bar with drinks. She pointed in Will’s direction, where he danced with Sydney, although his eyes kept returning to their table.

“Yes,” Jack said, his eyes glancing away. “I hope so.”

“He is. And...?” Francie smiled as she watched Jack look anywhere but in her direction, at her chair, her bag, the table top.

“Yes, Matchmaker Francie, I’m happy too.” Jack looked down again and then said softly, “Thank you.”

“You’ll take care of him?” Francie said. 

Jack nodded, then smiling he noted, “I have to. He’s such a baby, isn’t he?”

Francie laughed. “He was certainly shocked tonight. But...he’s not the only one going to be shocked tonight.”

“Oh?” Jack sipped his drink and looked at her calmly.

“Sydney is starting to question the Will and Jack show,” Francie hissed in a low tone.

Jack stilled for a moment, then nodded. “Well, now is not the time, precisely.”

“Or the place! We’re here to have some fun and not—“

“Don’t worry. She’s about to get quite distracted,” Jack said as he looked at his watch.

“Why does Will hate that watch, anyway?” Francie asked curiously. It looked like an ordinary watch to her. One of those fancy watches with every stop and whistle known to man, but nothing to engender such dislike.

“He has his little peccadilloes.”

“Too much information, Jack!” Francie teased just as Will and Sydney returned to the table.

“Is there really such a thing?” Jack teased back and looked up with a glint in his eyes as the other couple sat down. He pushed drinks in their direction and sat back, sighing happily. This was a good night, the people for whom he cared the most sitting with him, a game afoot. Did life get any better? Watching Will watch him, he knew the answer to that question and with a smile turned to his daughter. “Having a good time sweetheart?”

“Well, he’s not the dancer you are, Dad, but he’ll do,” Sydney teased Will, who pretended to look affronted.

With a wink at Francie, Will quipped, “Well, I may not have the... natural rhythm Jack does--” He grinned as both Jack and Francie choked on their drink. 

As Will pounded Francie’s back, Sydney commented, “I think Francie’s choking problem is catching.”

“As long as it’s not Tippin’s sense of humor, then I wouldn’t worry about it, “ Jack shrugged.

“Dad...you’ve been awfully relaxed tonight.” For him, anyway. His eyes were absolutely alight with excitement or enjoyment or... Who knew? Some positive emotions, in any case.

“Am I?’

Sydney rolled her eyes. “Must you answer in a question?”

“He must. One of his more annoying habits,” Will said. “So I’ll answer. He’s relaxed because I gave him a massage last night.”

“How did that go?“ Francie asked curiously when Sydney, thankfully, appeared dumbstruck.

“Wonderfully,” Jack commented, staring down at his drink. Then looking up, he flashed Will a smile. “Will is quite... talented. I’m glad the two of you took that class while I was away.”

“Hold the phone.” Sydney held up her hand. “What? Will gave you a massage? You let Will give you a massage? A massage? Will? You?”

”I’ll get you a napkin, here’s a pen,” Jack said, handing it to Syd.

“What’s this for?”

“Clearly you want to diagram that sentence.”

Will and Francie both began to laugh, while Jack smiled broadly.

“Dad.” Sydney said, trying to frown. But it was hard when her father was having this much fun, even if it was at her expense.

“Sydney.”

“Be serious for once.” Then she stopped. Who was this joking, teasing man of tonight? Or if she were being realistic, this man he had become over the course of.... Since he and Will had become best friends. This man who reminded her of her real father, before.... Her head snapped up as she sensed...something and she stared from her father to Will and back again. But she couldn’t tell right now, they both appeared.... “Dad, what’s going on?”

“I told you. Will gave me a massage and I’m still feeling... relaxed.”

“When’s the last time you had a massage?” Francie asked, still curious. Is that why Jack was so loose tonight, merely a massage? No, it had to be something else, something that would make Will so happy that back at the house he had appeared as if a light were glowing within.

“Couldn’t tell you.”

“Well, if you want my opinion,” Sydney offered, speaking absently as she let her mind whirl with possibilities. “If this is what one of Will’s massages does for you, you should let him do it on a regular basis.”

Will turned his head away before getting enough control to state, “Just what I told him. But he said we’d have to negotiate.”

“Honestly, what’s to negotiate? If having a massage makes you feel this good....” Sydney commented, looking down at her napkin and crumpling the edges. She looked up and tilting her head, said to her father, “Then go for it. What’s the debate?”

“Yeah, Jack, go for it,” Francie said, although her eyes were averted. “I like seeing this side of you. Will--”

“So do I,” Will nodded. “Although I wouldn’t want you to think that we all don’t love you any way you are.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, we all love you even when you are a regular tightass.”

Syd bit back a bark of laughter and looked in shock at Will. Where did he get the chutzpah to say... Will’s eyes. She looked at her father’s face as he made some mocking expression and back again. That teasing look in Will’s eyes did not completely mask...She blinked. Then it was gone and she thought she must have imagined it. Confused she looked up at her father, who was watching her, his head tilted slightly.

“Let’s dance,” the Bristows said in unison and stood up.

Watching the father and daughter dance, Fran took a sip of her drink and watched Will watch Jack. Clinking her glass against Will’s, she waited for him to look at her. “You are correct. Apparently.”

“What do you mean?”

Francie smiled and pointed at the dance floor. “Jack does have a good sense of rhythm. Lucky you.”

"Fran!" Will exclaimed, feeling his face turn red.

Opening his mouth to speak, Will turned, as he always did, to watch Jack. Francie watched his face, noting that while Will seemed to have tamped down that glow from earlier in the night now that they were in public, anyone watching might get an idea. The right idea. "Will, you do know...." Francie began, touching his hand lightly.

Nodding, twisting his ring around his finger, Will said softly, “Actually, you’re right. I am lucky.”

As her father twirled her around, Sydney noted that Will’s gaze stayed glued to her father. As it always did. As it always did? And that look in his eyes made a notion niggle at her. 

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart? You look serious.” Jack tilted his head and spun her as far away from Fran and Will as he could. 

“Um. Well. I... I don’t know how to say this...”

“You’re not pregnant are you?” Jack avoided smiling. This was going to be enjoyable. Although perhaps there was something slightly... twisted in enjoying playing one’s own daughter like this. Ah well, one had to take one’s amusement where one could. “Because if so, I need to make a slight detour on the way home and pick up a shotgun---”

“Daaad!” Sydney groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Well, that look on your face....”

“It’s not that!” She shook her head at her father’s amusement. He was in some mood tonight. She smiled up at him and sighed melodramatically. “It’s pathetic, my love life, my romantic life, I mean. No chance at all unless you believe in immaculate conception ---”

“Which is how all of my grandchildren will be conceived, by the way,” Jack said dryly.

Sydney rolled her eyes. “I know, I know. I’m still a virgin and so are you. That’s a fiction we’ll agree to believe.”

“It’s no fiction as far as you’re concerned, young lady.” Jack grimaced. “End of this discussion.”

“Okay.” Staring at her father, her eyes at the level of his tie, she blurted out, not quite sure why, “I still can’t believe Will, of all people, chose that tie for you.”

“He knows what I like. The silk is beautiful. Italian. Of c--”

“Of course.” Sydney finished and rolled her eyes.

“Well, it is nice, isn’t it?”

“Very.” She raised her glance from the tie to her father’s amused brown eyes . Taking a deep breath, she asked bluntly, she thought, “What was the occasion, Dad?”

Jack shrugged and told the truth. “No occasion. He just gave the two ties to me one day. He bought them at the men’s store you and I took him to that time. I informed him subsequent to our visit that the store was the only place he was allowed to buy anything without me. It’s safe since they don’t have corduroy---”

Sydney finally broke into her father’s fashion monologue. “He gave them to you for no reason?”

“Sure, why not? You said yourself that I have a tie obsession, so if one were going to give me a present, ties would be the obvious choice.”

“Men don’t buy men gifts for no reason,” Sydney said firmly.

“No? Will is a man, I am a man. He bought me a gift. Therefore men buy men gifts. Simple logic.”

“Simple? Nothing with you is ever simple, Dad.”

“No?” Jack raised an eyebrow and waited again for her next gambit. 

“Vaughn asked me... if you might be playing some game with Will?” Sydney blurted out as her father looked away from her and back to their table for a moment.

Jack grinned. “Did he? Vaughn thinks too hard. Debates too long, vacillates more than a seismograph in southern California.”

“I suppose.” Sydney sighed. “But I’m not going to think about that tonight.” She screwed her face into a grimace. Here it comes, Jack thought. How is she going to word this? He sighed, the fact that he was anticipating playing a devious word game with his own flesh and blood was clearly a sign of a twisted mind. But, oh well, he thought as he looked over Sydney’s head and winked at Fran and Will. 

“No, tonight is a night for fun with our family. Fran and Will are part of our family,” Jack said firmly.

Sydney looked up and smiled. “Yes. They are. And you’re having a good time tonight. It’s nice to see you like this, like the father I remember. And you look so good tonight, not just the suit, but enjoying yourself like this, it’s like you lose so many years.... Will pointed out to me once that you weren’t so very much older than me when you lost Mom and... Yet I look at you on occasions like tonight, something in your eyes, your face reminds me of that young man,” she said in a rush.

“Well, you’re all grown up now. And that skirt is still too short,” Jack laughed, waiting for Sydney to spit it out, wondering what circumlocution her mind would take, consciously or unconsciously to get to the point. 

“You like the way Will looks tonight, though,” Sydney said, nodding over at the table.

“Why wouldn’t I? He’s in Armani,” Jack grinned. 

“Thanks to you. You looked awfully proud of him tonight.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Among other things, I picked out his clothes.” Jack looked down at Sydney, deciding to fully enjoy this evening and her happy, if slightly confused face. The next time he saw it, he had a feeling it was going to be an angry, if slightly confused face. Especially when she replayed this conversation. Jack rolled his eyes. “Let’s face it, if left to his own devices, his biggest clothing debate would be between a rumpled blue tshirt or a wrinkled brown tshirt.”

“You know...speaking of vacillating, I used to think I wanted siblings, but then I’d change my mind and think I didn’t want to share my parents.”

“You’ll always be my best girl, you know...” Jack said quietly to his daughter. She was finally getting to a point.

“Well, until you remarry,” Sydney blurted out.

“You’ll always be my best girl, don’t worry.”

“But...”

“Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried for me. I’m...I want you to be happy, Daddy. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m not,” Jack said carefully.

“I know you’ve got Will and all---” Sydney said, her gaze flicking over to Will and Francie. It stopped, caught by the look of warmth on Will’s face as he watched her father. She stared for a moment, then shaking her head, laughed. “Too bad Will’s not a woman, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“I mean... the two of you get along so well, have such a great connection,” she said carefully. “That if Will were a woman, I could see it developing into something.”

“Could you?”

“Sure, why not?”

“The fact that this...person was your friend, your age, wouldn’t bother you?” he asked leadingly. He was going to be so dead when she figured this out, he knew it.

“Not really.” Sydney shrugged. “Who am I to talk?”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked gently. When Sydney said nothing, he squeezed her tightly and whispered, “Talk to me. Tell me.”

“I have...feelings for a man whose father was killed by my mother. If you want to talk about inappropriate...combinations, that would have to top the list. So an age difference? Who cares? In fact, what doesn’t pale in comparison to a murder?”

“Sydney, I’m sorry about---”

Sydney shook her head. “Dad, it’s not your fault, or my fault, or Vaughn’s fault. For all of us... it just is.”

“You just need time and opportunity and willingness.”

“I hope. But... I hope you’re not going to be angry with me for what I’m about to say.”

“Which is....”

“Here goes. Dad, don’t get upset, but...”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think,” Sydney began, then bit her lip. Looking surreptitiously — or so she probably felt, Jack thought in amusement, sometimes she was the world’s worst spy — at their table, she said in a rapid whisper, “Do you think it’s possible that Will might have a little... crush on you?”

Jack shook his head. “A crush? No.” And that was true. They were way past a crush, after all. As in, over a year. A year, Sydney had had to figure this out. No wonder she and Michael were making no progress, talk about blind and... Well, it was a good thing he was a meddler. Maybe that would make up for all of this. Well, he hoped it would.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive. “ And he was positive that he was going to be so dead. So very dead. But wasn’t he entitled to payback for all those nights he had stayed up, waiting until she came home from a date, wondering and worrying, peering surreptitiously through the front blinds at the car or front porch, just looking for an excuse to deck some young...punk. And they were all punks.

Sydney looked into his eyes and examined his face carefully. He appeared to be telling the truth, but then again this was Jack Bristow. And another facet of her father was that he was oblivious to emotions swirling around him, so maybe he didn’t know. She said gently, “But...you should know. The way he looks at you.”

“You’re misinterpreting. Those looks are not those of someone who has a crush.”

“You’re sure?” Sydney asked. Her father seemed confident, but...

“Positive. Will and I know where we stand with each other.” He really should stop doing this, he thought. He was only digging his grave deeper with each word. But it was so much fun. 

“You... talk about your feelings with Will?” Sydney’s voice rose in shock. Her father talked about feelings? He actually acknowledged having feelings? What the hell did Will have that he could get her father to....

“I don’t have much choice. He...” Jack paused and rolled his eyes. “He makes me. He whines and complains and carries on and on until even I would do anything to make him--”

“Shut up.” Sydney nodded and sighed. “I know, he is persistent. And... you did just say the other day that your weakness is your inability to withstand his whining.”

“And the truth is...” Jack stopped and swallowed before he continued. “Will’s motives and his heart are always...”

“Pure.” Sydney nodded, watching her father. His very discomfort told her that those words had been the truth. “He’s totally trustworthy. I know that. There are no barriers between his mind and his feelings and his mouth.” 

Jack burst out laughing. “True, very true. If he thinks it, if he feels it, you will know it. Honesty in all ways.”

Sydney thought, then asked quietly, “For you, having someone like that would be... a relief?”

“A... gift.” Jack clarified. Was he getting points somewhere, from someone for this conversation about feelings? He better, it was killing him. He sighed, knowing that aside from the fact that he was being honest and, for the love of god, sharing his honest feelings with his daughter, this information might assuage her anger tomorrow. Or...tonight. But definitely tomorrow. Might as well keep going, he decided and opened his mouth again to say, “I know he started out as your friend, but I’m glad he’s mine too.”’

“Me too.”

“You’re sure?” Jack teased. “A time or two I might have seen, just might, mind you---”

“Okay, I admit it. I have a little problem with jealousy, but...”

“Little? As in... the size of Sark’s ego?”

“Very funny.” Sydney frowned. “We haven’t heard anything from Sark in a while.”

“He’ll turn up,” Jack said confidently. “Like a bad penny.”

“Or the stomach flu— just when you think you’re better, it comes back?”

“Hmm. Sark is the equivalent of drinking water in Mexico. Good analogy. But both can be flushed out.”

“I’d pay good money to see that slime in the toilet.” 

“Let’s not think about him tonight,” Jack suggested. “More than enough time tomorrow. Or the next day.”

Sydney nodded. “You’re right. We get so little real free time. Besides, it looks like Fran is having a good time at Will’s expense. Let’s go back.”

 

“So, Will.” Francie began. Rolling her eyes when Will ignored her, she said a little louder than was strictly necessary, then winced when she noted that the two men seated near them appeared a little too interested, “Just how lucky have you been tonight? Tell me.”

“I think not.”

“You didn’t even know what I’m going to---”

“You look like you’re ready to have fun at my expense. Did you and Jack plan this?”

“No. But I wonder what Jack planned....”

“I’m not rising to this bait, Fran.”

“Hmm. But seemed to me in the closet that you were ris---”

“Fran!”

“Well, Sydney couldn’t see the tension between you two, but I’m not so blind.”

“You would be just as blind if it were one of your parents.”

“True. Blech. But my point---”

“Oh, you do have one?”

“My point is that you seemed to be... calmer when you got out of the car.”

Will shrugged and looked innocently at his friend. “What of it? I’m an adult who can control---”

“No. Not you. Jack controlled something,” Francie interrupted to say firmly.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I’m thinking he gave you that... fupp you were wanting in the kitchen,” Francie finished in a peel of laughter.

“Be serious,” Will laughed. “We were just a minute or two behind you in the car. No one—“

“You forget, Will Tippin, I’ve seen you eat a bowl of cereal in about a minute, just suck it right on down....” She grinned as Will rolled his eyes. 

“Well, Fran,” Will said. “Given how you’ve been sucking and biting that swizzle stick tonight, I’m thinking that you’re the one with the oral gratification—“ he broke off as he saw Syd and Jack approach the table. Will got up and excused himself to visit the men’s room.

“What were you teasing Will about?” Sydney asked curiously as she sat down, her father’s hands resting on the back of her chair.

“Oh...I was teasing him about how much he wanted one of Jack’s puffs this evening,” Francie said, her eyes brimming with laughter.

Sydney shrugged. “Yeah, he was pretty hungry. But then he seemed satisfied when Dad gave him the one.” Behind her Jack bit his lip and avoided meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“True. I guess Will is easy to satisfy. Right, Jack?”

“Will is a fairly easy-going guy,” Jack agreed blandly, his eyes shifting toward his daughter’s head.

“In some ways,” Francie nodded. “In others, he can be...What’s the word? Rigid, would you say? ... Inflexible, perhaps? As I’m sure you know. Quite well.” She smiled as Jack rolled his eyes behind Sydney.

Sydney laughed. “Yeah, usually about his need to eat. Did you buy his Cap’n Crunch for him this week?”

“Yes, I bought his Cap’n Crunch for him, Syd. Honestly, why do we continue to buy food for that guy? Don’t you feed him at home, Jack?” Francie asked, her eyes wide.

“We eat. All the time,” Jack said dryly. watching Francie’s eyes crinkle at the corners as she tried to control herself. “Because he’s always hungry. Speaking of which, Fran, while I go find out what he’s doing in the bathroom so long---”

“I think he’s afraid of Francie,” Sydney grinned.

“I know the feeling,” Jack agreed. “But Francie, I understand it’s been a long time since you ate anything.” He stopped when Francie’s eyes narrowed. “Why don’t you go up to the bar and order a few appetizers, since our waitress is slow this evening?”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. You can go stand next to that redheaded guy you keep ogling,” Jack suggested as he turned and walked away.

“How did he know that?” Francie exclaimed as she stood up. A good idea was a good idea.

“My dad doesn’t miss much,” Sydney noted.

“Apparently it’s not a genetic trait,” Francie muttered as she walked up to the bar.

Sydney looked over at her father’s retreating back as he headed toward the men’s room. Her brows knit together as she absently picked up her drink. You know, she thought, men generally don’t visit the bathroom together. Then she sighed. Her father would say, she knew, well, Will’s a man and I’m a man. We’re in the bathroom together, so therefore, simple logic states.... But this was her father and simple logic could in fact hide a multitude of games. And...wait. He hadn’t really answered her question about Vaughn’s suggestion that he was playing a game with Will. But no. What kind of game could her father be playing with Will, anyway? But she still wondered... that look on Will’s face. She was going to pay more attention when those two got out of the bathroom. But then again, maybe she was overreacting completely. Those two men sitting at the table next to theirs just got up and went to the bathroom together. So.... Where was Francie? She needed that drink. Like NOW.

“What....” Jack began as Will slammed the restroom door shut by shoving his hands against it, over Jack’s shoulders. Pressing Jack into the door, he slid his hands down to Jack’s shoulders and leaned into him. “We are not going to...”

“I liked your suggestion in the car...” Will said, running his tongue along Jack’s lower lip. “The bathroom is empty...”

“Get a grip!” Jack laughed, then moaned when Will’s hand brushed across the front of his pants. 

“I’m trying to,” Will responded, smiling. “It’s a good thing I’ve got big hands, isn’t it?”

Jack’s eyes opened wide as Will palmed him. Will began to laugh as Jack shoved him away. Walking over to the sink, he looked over his shoulder and noted, “We both know that’s not going to happen, so what was this about? Why did I need to follow you in here?”

“It occurred to me that Francie is right, you never make a bet you can’t win. So why do you think it’s tomorrow?” Will asked as he joined Jack at the sink. “What’s going down? Besides me....” Will asked with a grin.

“Is that a joke or a promise?” Jack asked, touching Will’s mouth with a fingertip.

“A promise. Don’t I need to practice, after all?” Will flicked his tongue out and licked Jack’s finger, then bending his head, sucked Jack’s finger into his mouth.

Jack stared at him for a moment. Sighing happily, he said with a small smile, “Hmm. Your youthful enthusiasm and quick recovery time more than compensate for lack of control---”

With a quick bite to Jack’s fingertip, Will stood up. “Speaking of which!” he began, rolling his eyes. “I was somewhat... distracted in the car and didn’t ask. So tell me now. You said tomorrow. That’s how much time we have? Not tonight?” 

“Email. Sloane’s on his way home. Should touch down tonight.”

“Should I report some of that tomorrow?”

“Yes, give your supervisor something.”

“But it’s not tonight.”

Jack shook his head, searching Will’s eyes for anxiety. Satisfied that there was no more there than one might expect, he lightly touched Will’s hand. “It’s under control. His little minion is not going to move without him. He won’t move until he has all his ducks in a row. And he will want to throw down a gauntlet of his own, as we’ve set up all these months.”

“Via Sydney.” Will nodded and quickly squeezed Jack’s hand. They would no doubt be joined very soon.

“Via Sydney. I estimate Sydney will be invited to a cozy little lunch in very short order,” Jack said quickly.

“Is he jealous of Sydney too? The way he’s jealous of you? Why he spilled the beans when Sloane told him that you would be, as always, his second in command?”

“His jealousy is merely one of ambition. It’s hard to imagine him having any other feelings, after all, than greed, ambition. His lust is for power.”

“Well,” Will began, then got distracted all over again at the warmth in Jack’s eyes. “That’s why he’s –”

“Yes. Lord knows, there’s nothing else that would explain it.”

They looked at each other with identical grimaces. 

Will nodded and said very softly, “We have to be completely alert, don’t we? Or rather, you do. I need to be my quote usual unquote self... slightly—“

As the door to the bathroom began to open, Jack said, “You, Tippin? Goofy? Unobservant?---”

“I believe the word baby will suffice to convey your meaning,” Will said sullenly as the two men from the table next to theirs walked in, stopped briefly and went into adjacent stalls. 

Will and Jack turned to the sinks before them and washed their hands. Jack nodded at Will and mouthed, “Good job.”

As Will and Jack walked out of the bathroom, Will leaned over and whispered to Jack, “Good job? Hope you’ll be saying that to me later.”

Jack burst out laughing and noticed several heads turning to look at him. Honestly, one would think he never laughed in public. Turning to Will, he whispered back just as they reached their table, “Is that a joke or a promise?”

Sydney looked up and frowned as they approached the table. Both of them wearing satisfied expressions, Will shaking his head. What the hell could be so funny? All the time, those two, smiling. And they would never tell her why. But clearly her father had just said something amusing. And he had laughed out loud. In public, just moments before. As her father sat down, she looked at him intently, “Were you teasing Will, Dad?”

“It’s one of my enjoyments in life, teasing Tippin,” Jack said blandly, taking a sip of his drink, then frowning as Francie walked up to the table, the auburn-haired man from the bar in tow.

Francie gave him a look and said, “I just asked this nice gentleman if he would take a picture of us. I don’t think we have any of the four of us.”

“Oh. Alright,” Jack nodded at the man behind Francie, who nodded in return. “Let me guess, you have a camera in that mess you call your tote bag.”

“It’s my purse, Jack,” Francie said, digging in the cavernous depths.

“I know,” Will said brightly. “Let’s all go stand behind Jack.”

Crowding into the area behind Jack, the other three jostled the two men returning to their seats. Once a few shots had been taken, the man handed the camera back to Francie, who asked him to join them. With a slight smile of regret, he declined and returned to the bar. Francie sighed, “Struck out again! Do I have cooties or something? Jack, don’t you know any nice guys you could introduce me to or something?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s what you said last time and I haven’t seen any action yet.”

“Perhaps when you least expect it...” Jack offered, with a small smile, avoiding looking at the bar. 

“What I least expected was to spend a night in a jazz club, all four of us,” Sydney offered, touching her father’s hand. “I still can’t quite believe we’re here.”

“Oh, believe it,” Francie shrugged. “Will’s wanted the four of us to go to one forever. But you know--”

“I know. It’s amazing.” Sydney rolled her eyes. “Whatever Will wants, Will gets. You’re spoiled.”

“Really? No, it’s persistence,” Will snapped, not noticing the look on Sydney’s face as he glanced over at the door. Then turning back to her, he pointed at the door and said, “Speaking of spoiled, Sydney, why don’t you look behind you and see what little present your father has for you?” Will said snidely. “All wrapped up in a neatly-tied bow and everything. Although no doubt per your instructions, it's not a bow tie, we all know the world would come to an end if you had to sit with someone wearing a bow tie and--”

“He does know how to tie a tie,” Francie nodded approvingly as she interrupted Will's diatribe about ties.

“A useful skill,” Jack said with a look at Will. Will stared for a moment, his eyes puzzled. Jack smiled, then nodded in the other direction. Will nodded in return and smoothed out his face.

Francie pondered with a smile for Sydney, “Wonder if he’s got a friend.”

“Michael!” Sydney looked up in surprise as Vaughn reached their table. “What are you---” She turned to her father and laughed. “Oh, that was that private phone call you were making!”

Jack nodded. “I thought that since we’d all had such a nice time together at that brunch, it might be enjoyable to---”

“Jack said that it was a family night tonight,” Francie commented with an arch look at Michael.

Sydney colored and then blurted out in desperation as she saw Vaughn’s also begin to turn slightly red, “Want to dance?”

Vaughn stopped in the act of sitting down and popped back up. Staring at the smirks on the faces of the other three, as if a smirk on Jack’s Bristow’s face alone was not nightmare enough, he agreed with alacrity, “Yes! Let's dance. Now.”

Jack chuckled. Life was good and getting better all the time  
“Jack...” Francie said, the moment Syd left the table. “You and Will... Stop me if I’m prying--”

“Stop.” Jack said it dryly, knowing that he was without hope that it would actually happen.

“What?” Francie asked as Will laughed.

“When someone says stop me if I’m prying, it means that they intend to pry regardless. They’re not asking permission, they’re just warning you what they’re about to do.”

“And you’re just trying to waste time so you can avoid answering the question,” Will argued.

“And your point would be, what?” Jack shrugged.

‘My point is---” Will began when Francie interrupted him.

“My point is...” Francie sighed, knowing that if the two of them got going on one of those little arguments in which they took so much delight, the entire evening would be gone. “My point is, Jack. You and Will seem...happy tonight. Did something happen? Last night?”

“What? Will didn’t tell you?” Jack paused and a small smile played on his lips. “I’m shocked, simply shocked.”

“About what?” Francie asked as she took a sip of her drink as she watched the two of them. They both seemed more restrained since Michael had arrived. “Hmm. Why are you shocked?”

“That Will didn’t give you a ...blow by blow description of what happened. After all, he’s sure he excels at it.”

Francie choked. Will slapped her on the back, while raising shocked eyes at Jack, who merely raised his eyebrows and took a sip of his own drink.

Sydney said, looking back at the table, “I’m really worried about Francie and this choking problem of hers.”

“I think Jack made a joke,” Vaughn said, looking at the pleased expression on Jack’s face, the amusement on Tippin’s as he twisted a ring around and around his finger. He shrugged and smiled at Sydney. “A joke from your father. Unbelievable but true. A candidate for the next Ripley’s Believe It or Not book.”

“Bu then again, perhaps he needs a challenge now. Hmm,” Jack said, picking up a pleat of the tablecloth in his fingertips and pulling it up. “Look at how long these tablecloths are, truly... full coverage, aren’t they? But the tables themselves are somewhat small. Too bad you’re so tall, Will or else...”

“I don’t freakin’ believe you!” Will choked out, staring at Jack in shock.

Jack looked down at the tablecloth. Actually he couldn’t believe he’d said that. Oh well, he shrugged. The looks of shocks on their faces made it all worthwhile. And the two of them deserved it, the little gossipmongers. “I think I’ll go check on our appetizer order,” Jack said. “Although, nothing will ever come close to a good...puff,” he added, standing up and walking away as both Will and Francie began to laugh. Striding quickly to the bar, he stood next to the auburn-haired man.

“Will...” Francie said, tapping her finger on the table as Will’s eyes stayed glued to Jack. Leaning close to Will, she whispered, “Last night must have been, the way you were looking at him before Michael came in...”

Will’s head jerked back to look at Francie. He shook his head, “Nah, I’m just looking at his ass.”

Francie burst out laughing. “C’mon. What happened? It was something important.”

“It was,” Will admitted softly, looking down at his ring, as he twisted it round and round on his finger. “He told me...”

“Oh.” Francie gave a wide smile. “That’s huge.”

“That’s not all that was... Never mind.” Will watched Jack exchange an apparent pleasantry with the man next to him.

“Did you just show some...discretion?” Francie shook her head, surprised. But then again, not really. Will was different in some way tonight. He’d always be Will, but now there was a new depth to him. But of course, having Jack finally say the words, take that step was exactly what Will had always needed to be more...grounded. Secure. 

“It’s Jack’s night to shock, not mine,” Will noted with a smile. Jack was certainly having fun shocking them tonight. Well, he had an idea to shock him later, he decided, pleating the tablecloth under his fingers.

“And last night was...” Francie asked, watching Will play with the tablecloth.

“Private,” Will said firmly, leaving the cloth alone.

“You know the meaning of that word?”

“I do now. Some...moments are.... Special,” Will said quietly, looking over at Jack as he began to return to the table.

“I can see that...” Francie whispered, swallowing hard at the look on Will’s face, that vanished in a second. Hmm, Will had learned some discretion. But she knew the truth. “You love him so much, don’t you?”

“I love him the way he loves me,” Will said firmly in a soft whisper.

“You are lucky,” Francie said firmly. “And happy.”

“I just wish...” Will said, breaking his attention on Jack for a second to glance over at Sydney and Vaughn dancing while Vaughn’s back was to them. “That she would see....”

“Given the way you and Jack are acting tonight, I don’t see how any intelligent person could avoid seeing how much you two mean to each other. The truth.”

“Not in front of Michael,” Will said firmly.

“Why can’t the two of them get their act together?” Francie asked in exasperation.

“It’s pathetic, isn’t it? I mean, Jack and I....” He shook his head. “But Fran, you need to find a boyfriend too.”

“No kidding. But I struck out once tonight. Wanna dance with the reject?”

“You’re no reject. You are the best. I think you’ll meet a good guy soon. In fact, I think Jack has a guy in mind, he’s just tormenting you by not saying anything.”

“He’s evil,” Francie said.

“In a good kinda way,” Will grinned, standing up to hold out his hand.

Francie took it and stood. “You would know, wouldn’t you?” She asked as they made their way to the dance floor.

“I know. Believe me, I know,” Will answered as he began to spin Francie around the dance floor, trying to avoid looking at Jack now that Vaughn was here.

Francie began to laugh as they made their way across the dance floor. When they were as far away from Syd and Vaughn as possible, she noted, “Poor Jack. He’s not so lucky, is he?”

“What do you mean?” Will asked, frowning.

“You just don’t have the sense of rhythm he does,” Francie answered, laughing.

“That’s not what he says,” Will answered with a sly grin as he spun Francie around in faster and faster circles.

“What, when he’s eating the puff?” Francie asked with her own sly grin.  
“You must have been surprised when my father called you,” Sydney began, trying to find a neutral, non-taxing conversational gambit as Vaughn put his hand on her waist and began to guide her in the dance.

“Well... On the one hand...” Vaughn squeezed her waist. “Sure, I was surprised. Since when does Jack invite me out to socialize with you all? In public?”

“He must have some plan.... He must think it’s safe somehow.” Sydney agreed.

“Do you know what—“

“Nope. Sometimes with my dad, it’s better not to know.” She frowned. “Or so I used to think, anyway. Now, I’m starting to wonder....”

“Uh-huh,” Vaughn said absently, watching as Will and Francie danced and Jack slowly made his way back from the bar. There he had appeared – and that, Vaughn thought was the key word, appeared – to make a casual comment to the auburn-haired man sitting at the bar next to him. And that, he sighed, was the problem. It could be a completely casual moment, or it could be... Something he may be better off not knowing. Sydney was right. The last time he’d questioned Jack’s game plans, he’d watched a knife come uncomfortably close to his head. Several times.

Sydney and Vaughn danced in uncomfortable silence for a moment, before they both began to speak at the same time. 

“Vaughn, are you---”

"Sydney, you look lovely in that dress. It's nice to see you all dressed up in your own clothes. To see what you like to wear."

"Oh, this little thing?" Sydney laughed, rolling her eyes. Bending forward, she confided, "Little being the operative word. My dad thinks this skirt is too short."

Vaughn looked down momentarily then back up when he felt Jack's gaze narrow on him. Swallowing, he whispered, "Well, thanks for wearing it." Then grinning, he added defiantly, "And thanks for leaving the other half at home."

Sydney laughed. And then they fell silent again.

“I don’t remember Will wearing that ring before,” Vaughn blurted out, as he caught sight of it, glinting in the low light of the club. That was a safe topic, surely.

“Oh. The ring,” Sydney rolled her eyes. This was better, she supposed. Heaven forbid, they talk about what the hell they were doing with each other. Much better to talk about Will and her father. And maybe....

“The ring, Syd?” Vaughn prompted when Sydney appeared lost in thought.

“Oh. It’s a souvenir.”

“From where?”

“India.”

“Will’s been to India?” Vaughn looked over as Will and Francie sat down and Will began to drum his fingers on the tablecloth. At a look from Jack, he stopped and began twirling the ring around again.

“No. But my dad visits there regularly.”

“Your father gave Will that ring? Your father gave Will a ring? Your father? Will? A ring?”

Sydney burst out laughing. Vaughn smiled in response, glad to see that she was loosening up. It had been like trying to steer a stiff around the dance floor. And stiffness wasn’t what he was looking for in a woman. Although, speaking of which, he probably shouldn’t let her get to close to him or she might find... Distract yourself, man, her father is right there and he’d just as soon find some terribly clever way to torture you as invite you into the family so... “What ‘s so funny?”

“It sounded like you were about to diagram that sentence,” Sydney chuckled. No wonder her father had enjoyed her surprise about the massage so much, this was funny, after all. And good, Vaughn was starting to relax. The arm around her had felt like a band of iron. Not that hardness in a man’s muscles didn’t have its advantages, but... Distract yourself, woman, your father is right over there. And besides...she sighed, it’s not like he’s pulling you closer. “The ring? It’s no big deal.”

“Men don’t give each other gifts like that,” Vaughn said firmly, looking over at the table, where the three seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely. Although....there was something different than the last time he’d seen Will and Jack together. Some casual air. Something that--

“My father’s a man. Will’s a man. One gave the other a present. Therefore men give each other presents.” Sydney nodded. Let’s try this out on Vaughn and see what he thinks.

Vaughn stared at her. “That sounds like a piece of your father’s logic.” So simple it was completely irrefutable, but in reality could hide so much convoluted games playing that... it was a perfect Jack Bristow type of comment. What the hell type of game was Jack playing? Or was it games? Because, lord knew, Jack could play multiple games at once.

Sydney nodded. “You’re right. But, actually if you think about it, you might give Weiss a--”

“Don’t bring Weiss into this!” Vaughn said in alarm.

“Ooookay,” Sydney said slowly. Men could be so weird about their relationships with each other. So much for getting helpful analysis from him about male to male relationships! She sighed and changed the subject. “The ring is odd only in that Will wears it on his left ring finger, if you ask me.”

“So he does,” Vaughn noted.

In the face of his silence, honestly, couldn’t the man carry a conversational ball? Sydney said in desperation, “I told him he shouldn’t wear it on that finger, that women might think it was some sort of band, think he was unavailable. But what do I know? Will was talking before you came about coming here with my father, looking for dates. Or going on dates or... something.”

“What?” Vaughn asked. Would Jack really play a game on his own daughter? Oh who the hell was he kidding? That sounded like something Jack would do on the side just for the fun of it. Like a hobby. Other men might have a train set in their basement -- and what Jack kept in his basement was probably something he was better off not knowing -- but Jack played games. He kept coming back to that. A game. Hmm.

Sydney sighed again. Couldn’t he keep up with the conversation? Oh well, it was probably boring him. Most men didn’t like to talk about their own relationships, let alone those of other people.

Vaughn smiled absently down at Sydney, wondering if he should ask her a question or two. But would Sydney want to know....Would she even have a clue? He stared pensively at the table. Hmm. Will was not doing his usual business of staring at Jack 24/7. What was up with that?

Sydney looked over at her father, sitting there at the table, smiling as their eyes connected. Whenever he smiled like that and she saw him so... loose, she was reminded of the man he had been before her mother left, the man who had had a happy life, had a loving marriage... There was something going on, something happening with her father and Will. Or rather, something had happened? She couldn’t quite figure it out. And then Vaughn pulled her close and she lost her train of thought.

Tipping her head back as he began to spin her around a little faster, she laughed. “Hey, what’s this about all of a sudden?”

“I saw Tippin doing this to Francie. If he can do it, so can I.”

“Men...” Sydney laughed. “So competitive. I’ll never understand why you don’t just pull it out and get a ruler and measure it and be done---”

“What?”

“Ooops,” Sydney shrugging, hiding her grin. She could play a game too, she was her father’s daughter, after all. “That’s what women say all the time. I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“Well, we are just...friends, right?” Sydney asked, making her eyes wide. “And aside from Will, all of my friends have always been women, so maybe I made the mistake, a natural, momentary mistake of thinking that you were... That I forget that you were a---”

“You forgot that I am a man?” Vaughn growled. “How insulting is that!”

“Well, your... gender is hardly relevant in our relationship, now is it?” Sydney asked with an innocent face, wondering if she was as good at it as Will was. But then again, no one was. He could play his innocence, real or feigned, like no one she had ever met. A useful quality, actually, now that she thought about it. A real asset.

“Syd...”

“Although I suppose I’d hardly be dancing like this with another woman,” Sydney said thoughtfully, hiding her grin. “Even best friends wouldn’t be dancing this close. I mean would you and Weiss--”

“What? What did your father say to you?” Vaughn asked suspiciously, feeling a few beads of sweat break out on his forehead.

“Um, nothing. Should he have? Is there something I should know?”

“About me and Eric? NO! I mean---”

Sydney bit her lip. “Well, I was just asking. I mean, if that’s where the problem lays, I can understand that. If you have a...relationship with Eric, I wouldn’t judge---”

“I do not have a relationship with Eric!” He freakin’ couldn’t believe this. Here her father was doing whatever he was doing with Will or had been doing with Will or might be doing with Will and she was questioning him about his platonic, PURELY platonic relationship with his best friend? Life sucked. And not the way he would have preferred. With Sydney, that is. Sydney. A woman. He needed to make that clear. To whom, he wondered, he was talking to his own damn self!

Sydney smiled and winked at her father over Vaughn’s shoulder. Hee, this was fun. “Vaughn, are you here?” When Vaughn looked down at her, murder in his eyes, she pretended to shrink back. “Well, it’s okay, Vaughn. I mean, if you and Eric are whatever. It’s not like there’s anything wrong with that.”

“No, but it’s not, there’s not... Argggh. Eric is my friend, not anything else and---”

“Well, can’t blame a girl for asking, can you? So, you don’t dance with Eric?”

Vaughn swore his eyes were going to pop out of his head any minute. “No!”

She shrugged, “Well, women friends dance together after all and I’m one for gender equality and---”

“You don’t dance with Francie like this!” Vaughn said, squeezing her waist with his hand.

“I suppose,” Sydney sighed. Then smiling, she added, “Not that we’re dancing that close, what with you afraid of my father and all---”

“Let’s sit down. Now!” Vaughn exclaimed. “I need a drink.”

“Okay!” Sydney agreed as she proceeded Vaughn off the dance floor. “The Will and Jack show is always fun. Let’s go see what they have in store for us.”

"Must we?" Vaughn moaned.

"Oh, we must. Besides, looks like they have some crab puffs. "

"I thought your father didn't like puffs," Vaughn muttered.

"He's changed his mind, they're his favorite now. Cmon. I'm hungry, aren't you?"

"Not for a puff..." Vaughn muttered, looking down with a smile. Jack was right, that skirt was too short.

"Hi, Michael, having a good time?" Jack asked brightly as Vaughn and Sydney sat down. "Have a crab puff," he said, pushing the tray of appetizers over in Vaughn's direction. "They're not as good as Francie's, but they'll do."

"Oh, take his word for it, Michael," Francie urged. "Jack is a connoisseur of the..puff, or so I would think. Wouldn't you agree, Will?"

"He's never guided me wrong on a puff yet," Will responded as he reached for one and popped it in his mouth. He tapped his fingers on the tablecloth and kept his eyes glued to them. He would not, he would not look at Jack.

Jack hid his smile in his glass and avoided meeting anyone's eyes. How long could he nurse this one drink, anyway?

"You know, Jack..." Francie began once she felt she had control of her voice. This puff business, she'd probably never be able to make them again. "You like my puffs so much, you should learn how to make them yourself."

"Jack does like to eat the puffs," Will agreed, after he swallowed. "His ability to follow a recipe, however, would be in doubt. He likes to put his own mark on things."

"So I do," Jack agreed, avoiding Will's eyes. He'd show Tippin something about marks later. "However, I wouldn't be averse to learning something new."

"Like cooking?" Francie asked. "Neither of you can cook very well. Maybe it could be a hobby for the two of you?"

"That's not a bad idea, Dad." Sydney agreed. "What do you two of you do in all that time you spend together?"

"Books," Will said around a half-full mouth. "Movies. Music."

"Swallow before you speak, Tippin," Jack urged, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, do I have to teach you how to eat or what?"

"You still need to teach him how to tie a tie," Sydney said, picking up a mozzarella stick.

"I know how to tie a tie!" Will protested, reaching for more food.

"Practice makes perfect," Jack said blandly. And really, that was the better choice for later, better than that marking business.

Will's eyes narrowed and he said casually, "You know, I'm thinking of going with the bow tie look---"

"Over my dead body," Jack said, setting his glass down with a thunk.

Sydney leaned over to Vaughn and whispered, "Here we go. Get my father agitated about clothes and you're in for it."

"Which would be worse? Corduroys or bow ties?" Will asked smugly. "Or..." he drawled, "How about corduroys, a plaid shirt and a bow tie?"

Everyone laughed at the look of sheer horror on Jack's face.

"A....plaid shirt?" He shook his head. "A bow tie and..."

"Corduroys!" Will, Sydney and Francie called out together.

"No, no, anything but that..." Jack said morosely, shaking his head. "You win, Tippin."

"You got him that time," Sydney raised her glass to Will. "What are you going to demand as forfeit?"

"I need to think about it. I'll call in my... marker at just the right time," Will said firmly, reaching for more food. "Because---"

"Yeah, yeah. The timing must be precise." Jack rolled his eyes. "I need to devise some new---"

"Don't tax your aging brain, old man," Will urged, making Vaughn open his eyes in surprise while Francie and Sydney laughed and Jack merely rolled his eyes.

"You two..." Vaughn began, looking from Will to Jack and back again. Will was the weak link, he knew. He focused on him, as he said nonchalantly because if he were the one to give up the game to Sydney, Jack would kill him. Painfully. "You're best friends, aren't you?"

"Yes," Will shrugged.

"I wonder that the two of you don't dance together."

"Huh?" Will asked, looking at Vaughn.

"Dance together?" Jack echoed, looking as confused as Tippin, Vaughn thought. Which was a trick, quite a trick. Tippin could look more innocently confused than any agent he'd ever seen working undercover. And it was all natural.

Will laughed. "That's an...interesting idea, Michael. Do you and your friend Weiss dance together in your spare time?"

"No! Of course..." Vaughn sighed. Once again, backed into a corner. But this time, by Tippin? He looked at Will in surprise. Tippin was certainly having a good time tonight. His eyes were dancing, but there was something... missing in them.

"Besides," Jack shrugged. "Two men dancing together? I don't...." 

He looked at Will, who smiled back as they said together, "Who would lead?"

"I hardly think---" Vaughn began.

"Well, what happens when you and Weiss dance together?" Will asked. "Who leads?"

"No one, bec---"

"That sound like chaos to me,"Jack opined. "Someone has to lead."

"Perhaps they take turns," Will nodded sagely, concentrating half on the conversation and half on not allowing his feelings to show in his eyes for once. Jack was counting on him to confuse Vaughn. Just for the fun of it, of course. What would they do for amusement when this was all over? He smiled, he was sure Jack would think of something. "You know on Monday it's Michael, Wednesday it's Weiss and Saturday it's up for grabs...." Will smirked.

"Taking turns? Up for grabs? With Vaughn and Weiss? That's more information than I want to know!" Jack smirked. 

Vaughn dropped his head into his hands as Sydney and Francie burst into loud laughter. He jerked his head back up and grabbed Sydney's hand. "Let's dance again!" he said quickly and stood up, pulling Sydney with him.

Francie reached across the table and tapped Vaughn on the hand. He looked up.

"That's the Will and Jack show, for those of you just turning in," Francie said in an announcer's voice. "Guaranteed to befuddle, amuse and annoy all in one interaction. Stay tuned for more fun when we return from this commercial break."

“Great, just great,” Vaughn muttered as he took Sydney with him onto the dance floor. “On the one hand, I’m glad to be here, on the other hand---”

“Wait, before. On the other hand?” Sydney prompted. “You said on the one hand, my dad must have a plan. And he must in order for us to be out in public like this. But what’s the big deal? So, he’s devised some way for us to be together in public?” She shrugged.

“But, on the other hand...” Vaughn squeezed Sydney’s hand in his as they danced. They both smiled at each other and sighed. “Where were we?”

“Something about hands...” Sydney said.

“I forget. Let’s just enjoy this moment,” Vaughn suggested. After a minute or two, he asked, “How am I doing?”

“You’re a good dancer,” Sydney gasped as he twirled her a little faster. Then she began to laugh. “Almost as good as my father, who as Will pointed out, has a lot of natural rhythm.”

Vaughn almost stopped dead on the dance floor. “Will said what?”

Sydney repeated herself and looked quizzically up at Vaughn, whose forehead was one big mass of wrinkles. It wasn’t very cute when it began to look like a Shar-pei up there. “What about it? Wait til you see my father dance, you’ll see what Will means.”

“Somehow I doubt it,” Vaughn said under his breath. “Let’s go sit back down. I’d like a drink.”

Sydney rolled her eyes and proceeded Vaughn off of the dance floor.

As the evening wore on, the quintet ate and drank and talked and took turns on the dance floor. Jack constantly urging Sydney and Vaughn to dance until even Sydney began to laugh at her father’s blatant matchmaking by the end of the evening.

“I’m sorry...” Sydney began, although the look in her eyes was anything but as they took another turn around the dance floor. 

“About what?” Vaughn asked, pulling Sydney a little closer. Jack was busy dancing with Francie and would probably not notice. Yeah, right. He loosened his hold.

“Well...What pretext did my father use to get you here on this...blatant attempt....”

“I don’t mind, do you?” Vaughn asked, leaning down to talk into her ear. “It’s a moment out of time.” Sydney shook her head and sighed happily.

“But...what did my father say to get you here?” Sydney asked.

“Oh. He just ordered my sorry ass off my couch and told me where to show up and at what time.”

“Works for me,” Sydney shrugged with a wide grin.

“Is bossiness a genetic trait in the Bristow family?” Vaughn asked and stepped a smidgen further away when he noticed Jack looking at him.

“Is passivity a trait in the Vaughn family?” Sydney muttered in disappointment.

“What did you say?” Vaughn asked suspiciously.

“I said, we’ve had fun passing each other around dancing tonight, haven’t we, Vaughn?” Sydney said quickly, hoping he wouldn’t notice the different number of words.

“It’s too bad...” Vaughn began, knowing what she’d said, but deciding to ignore it. What was he supposed to do? Jack said it was safe but...

“You feel badly about what?” Sydney asked, hoping he’d say something about---

“That the numbers at our table are uneven. I feel bad, Will sitting there when he’d probably rather be dancing--”

“Oh, he’s dancing.” Sydney began to laugh. Catching Francie’s eye as she and Jack danced nearby, Sydney pointed with her chin. Francie and Jack began to laugh.

“What?” Vaughn asked. This was...curious. Will was dancing with a woman? Hmm... maybe he was all wrong about Will and Jack. Jack looked completely unconcerned and he would have imagined that as a lover, Jack would be somewhat possessive. Wait. A. Minute. Imagined that as a lover, Jack... Where the hell was his mind going? No, no, Jack had... No, Jack and Will had made him paranoid. He knew what he wanted. And it sure as hell wasn’t Weiss.

“Vaughn, are you there?” Sydney asked and he started, realizing that she’d said his name several times. Jack smirked again as he twirled Francie away to her giggling enjoyment. Really, he’d like to find a way to wipe that smirk right off his face! One day....

“Oh, yeah.” Vaughn shook his head. “I’m done dancing, let’s sit down.”

“Get up, sit down, get up, sit down,” Sydney muttered as Vaughn grabbed her hand and led her to the table where he picked up his drink and gulped it. “Hope you’re not such a quick---”

“Hope he’s not such a quick what?” Francie asked as she and Jack came up to the table, followed by Will and the hostess. “Puff eater?” 

Jack began to cough and grabbed for his drink giving Francie a dirty look, as Will and the hostess approached their table. Jack nodded politely at the woman.

“He was a good dancer, just like you promised, Jack,” the hostess said, with a smile as she began to walk away.

“Thanks!” Will called to her as everyone sat down. “See you next time.”

“You danced with her?” Francie asked. “I thought you’d be too ... nervous of her designs on you all.” She grinned. “But then again I did notice you never steered her anywhere near Jack and I.”

“I’d be afraid to!” Will laughed. “Actually, she’s nice. Funny,” Will shrugged. “Once I got over the shock of that practical joke---”

“You are such a baby, Will,” Francie laughed.

“Oh, drop it.”

“Why don’t you ask her out though,” Sydney suggested. “It looked like you were having a good time dancing with her. Once your cheeks turned from bright red to light pink, that is.”

“Shut up,” Will said, reaching for his drink. “I’m not a baby,” he said firmly. “I just have a sense of...propriety, that’s it!” Jack and Francie began to laugh and Will threw a wadded up napkin in Sydney’s direction when she too began to join in.

“What’s going on--” Vaughn began.

“Jack played a practical joke on Will tonight,” Francie explained. “He made arrangements for that woman — what is her name, anyway?”

“Virginia,” Will answered. “She’s down here from Washington and she’s here studying to be a dancer.”

“Ballet?” Sydney asked.

“No, modern, whatever that is,” Will shrugged. “She has a degree in botany to fall back on, though, if the dancing thing doesn’t work out. She said she might like to work in commercial floral something or other.”

“You learned all that in a five minute dance?” Vaughn asked incredulously. He didn’t think, sometimes, he knew that much about Sydney.

“I know how to ask questions,” Will shrugged.

“And it’s not like she is exactly shy,” Francie laughed and everyone else did too, except for Vaughn who looked confused. He knew he looked confused, he could feel his brow furrow and made an effort to smooth it out as Francie explained,. “Michael, Jack played a joke on Will. He had that woman, Virginia, proposition Will for a menage a trois, he and Jack.”

“What?” Vaughn asked. He just didn’t see Jack doing something like that, not with a lover of his own. He looked at Jack. “Jack played a practical joke?” he asked slowly, thinking that was the safest possible comment.

“Yeah, and it was a good one too.” Francie nodded.

Sydney agreed, “Will turned beet red and spluttered for an hour.”

“I did not!” Will protested. Then with a sheepish smile, he admitted, “Okay, ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Ha! I saw what happened when she came over to the table to ask you to dance. You leaped to your feet and looked ready to run---” Francie began to laugh again, then looked surprised when her laughter turned into a yawn. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s been a long day.”

“You’re right,” Sydney nodded. Looking regretfully at Vaughn, she commented, “I hate to say it, but it’s getting late and we all have work tomorrow. Fran, let’s hit the ladies’ room and then we should probably get going.”

Francie nodded as she and Sydney stood up. Jack called out, “Fran, don’t forget that monstrosity you call your purse.” Rolling her eyes, Francie grabbed the tote bag.

Francie said as she came up behind Vaughn. “I’ve got a big day tomorrow. I’m going to experiment with that topping you gave me, Jack. Any recommendations, since I know the two of you already tried it?” 

The teasing tone in her voice snagged Vaughn’s attention as she turned and followed Sydney toward the ladies room. 

Wait. That’s right. He had thought that Francie knew what he had suspected. He ignored the conversation as Jack and Will began to talk about some book. Vaughn frowned. He still... He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was still something. He remembered the look he had seen Will give Jack that day. He looked at Will carefully. But... he saw nothing unusual. Nothing in Will’s looks, demeanor this entire evening would indicate that he and Jack were more than friends. Good friends, like he and Weiss, but nothing more. 

Maybe... They had been involved before and weren’t any more and had stayed friends. And Will kept the ring because he liked it, for sentimental reasons, who knew? He nodded. Or maybe this game Jack was running, whatever the hell it was, was too dangerous or Will was not useful or.... for whatever reason, Jack had decided to call a halt to it for the sake of the game. That was probably it. Because Will would be the weak link in any game Jack was running due to his inability to hide his emotions. That made sense. This was Jack Bristow. Therefore, everything revolved around a game. But what could it be? What was knocking at the back of his brain, he wondered, his gaze going from Will and Jack and back again.

Vaughn frowned. It was something about hands... Hands. Hand. He looked at Jack, whose fingers were slowly stroking the table top, in some rhythm. An annoying habit, but not what he’d been thinking. He looked at Will. And stopped. There. He opened his mouth and then shut it. Keeping one’s mouth shut around Jack was a good idea. Although, he had come here in his own car. No boxes were involved, but then again, this was Jack. He didn’t need a box and a knife to torture someone, all he had to do was—

“Vaughn, you look like you’ve something on your mind.” Jack said briskly.

“Well, I’ve got something. Or rather, on the one—“

“Want to remove that something before it becomes unbalanced by the emptiness on the other side of your mind?”

“What?”

“Just spill it,” Will said, now beginning to tap his own fingers impatiently.

Vaughn stared at Will’s hand, that one, two, three tapping was distracting. Oh yeah. Sydney. “The two of you are so... insufferably smug, but let me tell you, when Syd figures this out, you’ll both wish—“

“Figures what out?” Jack asked, as he lifted his drink to his mouth.

“You two.” Vaughn stopped. Then, looking over his shoulder in the direction of the ladies’ room, he hissed, “When Syd figures this out, you will both be dead.”

Will looked at him with an innocent expression of puzzlement on his face. “Figures out what?”

“Figures out what...How stupid do you think I am?” Vaughn spat out.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Jack asked with that smirk that Vaughn would once, just once, like to slap off his face with a hockey stick.

“I mean...” Vaughn gritted out and then decided, what the hell. “That ring!”

“What about it?” Will asked, looking down at the ring on his left hand and then looking back up, tilting his head as he looked at Vaughn.

“A ring. From Jack. On that particular finger.”

“You know, Tippin,” Jack drawled slowly. “It sounds like Vaughn likes to diagram sentences too. Like Sydney. They have so much in common, it’s really a puzzle, isn’t it, that they can’t seem to get together?”

“A puzzle indeed,” Will agreed, while Vaughn gaped at him and then Jack, feeling like he were in the middle of a game of ‘keep away’ with the ball always just out of his reach. Jack knew full well why... Arrrgh. He needed to get back to his point before Jack--- “Stop trying to misdirect me!” 

“What’s your point?” Jack shrugged. “Or have you forgotten it? Along with the storage location of your courage?”

“I think I’m going to leave!” Vaughn said in a hiss, standing up.

“So long!” Will called out cheerfully.

“See you later,”Jack said equally cheerfully.

Looking from one to other, Vaughn sat back down. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” he said firmly.

“You want to be the bottom?” Will asked. “Whoa. Way too much information.”

“Bottom?” Vaughn growled. “I don’t want---”

“I’d hate to think that your masculinity is so fragile that it’s tied to solely to...heterosexuality. I hate to think you’re so threatened by the notion of an. alternative, Michael. You need to think outside the box.”

“Tippin...” Vaughn and Jack said at the same time. Startled they looked at each other. Vaughn’s forehead was furrowed and Jack’s eyes were narrowed, but they both wore the same expression of annoyance.

“I was asking about Will’s ring,” Vaughn said firmly, instincts telling him he was on the right track. There was something going on. Some game or two. He knew it. And if Jack — and Tippin, geez! — were going to yank his chain like this, he was going to yank back.

“What about it?” Will shrugged and looked down at it. “Jack gave it to me, yes. A souvenir, of sorts, from a trip to India he took.”

“But men don’t give other men gifts like that.”

“I’ve already had this conversation, as you no doubt know, with Sydney. About this tie, however,” Jack said, putting a finger on the tie in question. “Haven’t you ever given Weiss...oh I don’t know, a six pack of beer?”

“Well...sure.”

“You exchange alcohol and I gave Tippin a ring and he gave me a tie. What’s the difference? I think...” Jack dropped his voice and looked from side to side as he whispered, “That once again you may be projecting your...interesting relationship with Weiss onto other people.”

“I am not!” He heard himself and stopped. Why could he never just shut up, he groaned to himself. With effort, he redirected the conversation back in the direction he wanted. “I am asking about this ring from you that Will wears on his left ring finger. Some people might find that significant.”

“Well, some people might be reading far more into it than the situation warrants,” Will commented with a shrug. 

“I agree. Seriously, are we back on this topic, Vaughn?” Jack sighed impatiently, tapping his fingers on the table.

“Cut it, Jack. That ring of Will’s. On the left ring finger? C’mon.” As the words left his mouth, Vaughn frowned. Jack would never be so blatant as to give Will a ring like that. Would he? Unless he thought that someone might think that he would never be so blatant as to do that, then being blatant would be the most subtle act he could take. But then he would know that someone might realize the subtlety of that act and.... He was getting a headache.

“What about it?” Will asked, shrugging. “Just a ring.”

“A ring that Jack gave you.”

“You sound like a broken record. I mean, so what?” Gesturing in the direction of the ladies room, Will commented, “I think Syd gave Francie those earrings she has on tonight. Do you think the two of them have something going on? Do you think they’re up to something in the bathroom, that that’s why it’s taking them forever in there or---”

“And before you answer,” Jack held up his hand. “Let me assure you I do not need to know any more about your sexual fantasy life involving same sex couples. It was bad enough after the brunch hearing you project your own relationship with Weiss onto Will and I—“

“I... That...Stop it.” Vaughn knew he was right. But he was tired and Jack was a master at this kind of misdirection. And...he thought, looking at Will’s innocent face that... was it just his version of Jack’s smug face? Hmm. He just had to focus. “The question is not Syd and Francie or Weiss and I. The question is the two of you. And that ring.”

Ah, poor Vaughn, Jack thought. He was good, very good, great instincts, dogged and right on point, but still too easy to distract. An issue Vaughn really needed to work on and he was happy to provide some instruction, after all. It was a... calling, that was it. Just call him Professor Bristow. That had a nice ring to it. It was gratifying, as was watching Will parry Vaughn tonight.

“Honestly, Vaughn,” Will sighed. “It’s just a ring. I’m starting to agree with Jack. You’re seeing issues that don’t exist. He gave me this ring, just as he gave Francie some chocolate topping the other day, as a little souvenir of one of his trips. Do you think Jack’s having some fling with Francie?”

“Well, no, of course not. But chocolate topping is hardly an... intimate gift.” Vaughn nodded, knowing he was correct and continued, pointing at Will’s hand, missing the brief glint of amusement in Will’s eyes, “Not like a ring worn on the left hand ring finger.”

Will sighed impatiently. “I wear it on this finger, because it fits this finger best. See?” Will slid the ring off and then tried to slide it onto his other fingers. “Simple.”

Vaughn nodded slowly. “Oh. That’s....true. The ring does fit that finger best.” This was too simple. It couldn’t be that simple. Could it? No, not with Jack. How long had Tippin been living with Jack? How much could one learn from Jack if one...focused? And that look on Jack’s face– was he proud of Will? Hmm. 

Will vowed he would not smile as Jack looked at him. Jack was right. It was more fun to use the truth in these little games. The fact that Jack had had the ring sized to fit on Will’s left ring finger properly after he’d brought it home was, surely, irrelevant to this conversation. Unless one wanted to know the whole truth.

“Are you done constructing castles in the air, Vaughn?” Jack asked as he watched the forehead furrows multiply on Vaughn’s forehead. It was time to move on to the next phase, as enjoyable as this one had been. “You look tired. Will here looks fine. But perhaps it’s past your bed time.”

“Bed time!” Vaughn spluttered, knowing that once again he had lost control of the conversation, but unable to stop it. And if he was wrong, he was not only embarrassed beyond all belief, he was going to be a dead man the next time Jack handed out assignments. In anxiety, he blurted out, feeling as he often did that he was merely the son to Jack’s father, the much younger son, “I’m older than Will! And anyway, I’m the best judge of how long I can stay up, if you must know, Jack---”

“I’m not tucking you into bed, Michael,” Jack said. “So get your mind out of that gutter, thank you very much.”

“No kidding,” Will shuddered. “And seriously, don’t compare your ability to stay up with mine.”

Jack burst out laughing. Vaughn stared at him in astonishment. Jack was laughing? In public? About Will’s ability to stay up? Was that an admission? Was Jack having some kind of breakdown? Or was he? He put his hand to his forehead, feeling a headache begin to pound above his eyes. Vaughn ground his teeth as he saw Jack’s eyes go to his hand and a satisfied look come over his face. He needed to leave to go hit something or down about twenty pain killers, he knew as he stood up. “Fine! I’ll leave.”

“You’re welcome....” Jack said softly as Vaughn began to stomp away.

“For...Oh. Thank you for providing an opportunity to allow me to spend time with Sydney tonight,” Vaughn said. Frowning, he added, “I still don’t know why you think it’s safe.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the situation under control,” Jack said firmly. Vaughn looked at him for a long moment, then nodded and walked away, as Jack called out, “I’ll be happy to tell Sydney goodbye for you!”

Vaughn stopped dead. Why did he allow Jack to bait him like this? He needed to focus on the priorities. He stood and waited while Francie and Sydney came out of the ladies’ room and said goodbye to Jack and Will. Ignoring the men, thinking furiously, he offered to walk them to the car and waited while the two women got their coats. Helping first Francie, then Sydney, he stood before her, trying to help her adjust a coat so large it must have been Jack’s. Absently looking over Sydney’s head, he caught sight of Tippin moving over to sit down next to Jack. With a swift movement that shocked Vaughn, Will suddenly looked at him, paused. He looked at Jack, who shrugged. Looking back at Vaughn, Will winked, nodded in Jack’s direction and sat down, his back to the door. Jack began to laugh.

Vaughn stood there, mouth agape. Tippin winked at him? Jack laughed? In public? Again. Damn it! He had just been played. Somehow. Was that laugh because he had been right or had he been wrong? Well he did know one thing. He had been played and now he was in a corner. A corner in a game, Jack’s game. This was a game, some important game or Jack would not have gone to such trouble to hide it, whatever it was, the truth or an illusion. Because Jack Bristow could care less what anyone thought of him, except Sydney. He couldn’t ask Sydney because she’d kill the messenger. It was safer... And that was it. Jack had kept Sydney ignorant to keep her safe and he had just backed Vaughn into a corner for safety’s sake. You couldn’t tell what you did not know. But if he knew it now, that must mean, like this excursion tonight, that they were at some point where safety... And it wasn’t just safety, it was also, no doubt, for the sheer joy of a game. But which one? There were two, weren’t there? Aaak. He was so close he could feel it. He could also feel the beginnings of a major headache.

“Who would lead?” Will asked as he sat next to Jack.

“Chocolate topping is not an intimate gift?” Jack responded, looking over at Will. They shook their head in mock dismay.

“Poor man, he does need to learn to think outside the box, doesn’t he?” Will asked and they both began to laugh again as Will looked over his shoulder once more.

In fury, Vaughn noted their laughter and stalked over to the door and held it open. Francie and Sydney stared at him curiously. Francie shrugged and proceeded out the door. Sydney stared at him for a moment. He must be annoyed with her father about something, she thought. She swivelled around swiftly to look back into the club. As she began to tie her belt, Sydney shrugged. What was Vaughn’s problem? Her father was just talking to Will, like always. Those two never ran out of..... She stopped in midmotion when she caught sight of her father’s face. His head close to Will’s, as always, as they talked. Will leaning toward him, as always. She couldn’t see his face. But her father... His face betrayed... Her breath caught. Happiness. Simple, pure happiness. She smiled. For them, in this life, that was a gift... A gift. A gift? She stopped. She turned to Vaughn and Francie who were looking at her curiously. She waved them ahead. 

As she watched, her father looked up, saw her, smiled quizzically. Will said something and Jack stood up. She waited. In seconds he was standing next to her. She smiled up at him as he took her arm. “Dad? Are you leaving too?”

“In a minute or two.” Jack stopped and took one of those little breaths he took before continuing.

“So....” Sydney began when her father stalled.

“I just wanted to tell...” Jack paused.

“Will just told you to say something, you mean,” Sydney corrected gently.

“He...gave me encouragement, let’s say.” Jack rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. Sydney did too and smiled as Will nodded at Jack, obviously urging him on. 

“Will is good for you, Dad. He...pushes you in the right direction, doesn’t he?”

“Yes. He pushes me where I need to go.”

“Which is....?” Sydney said, rolling her eyes at her father.

“In the direction of...” Jack stopped and cleared his throat. He looked away, back at Will, then returned his gaze to his daughter.

Sydney smiled at the discomfort on his face. Teasingly, she whispered, “Uh-oh, expression of feelings ahead. Everyone waits with baited breath for Jack Bristow to derail---”

“Be quiet. I...just wanted you to know. This. That, sweetheart,” he said haltingly. Then in a rush, the words pouring out, he said softly, “You do know how much I love you, don’t you?”

“Dad...” She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. “I love you too.” Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, then pulling back, retied the belt of his coat snugly around her waist and gave it a little tug to make sure it was snug. She smiled, remembering him doing that when she was a little girl. “I love you and I’ll always be your little girl,” she whispered.

“Just remember that the next time you get mad at me,” Jack whispered into her ear, as he tightened his arms around her one last time.

“And just when will that be?” Sydney asked sharply, pulling back to look at him carefully.

“Oh, any time now,” Jack said softly, smoothing his hand down her hair.

“Dad... What are you doing?”

“Just telling you, making something verbally clear--”

“Will’s doing.”

“Well, yes.”

Looking up into her father’s face, noting the signs of happiness, relaxation and excitement there, she nodded. So much of this was Will’s doing. “Well, I can’t complain about your relationship with him. It’s done so much for us all,” she said as she gave her father one last kiss and waving, walked away.

“Well, that declaration will last, oh, I give it an hour or so,” Jack said to himself as he turned back to their table.

“What took you so long?” Francie asked as she stood next to her car, Vaughn waiting next to her.

“My dad just caught up with me, he wanted to tell me something,” Sydney said, smiling.

“What?” Francie asked curiously, as she unlocked her car door and began to open it.

“He told me he loved me.”

“Sydney...” Francie said, stopping in midmotion.

“That’s huge...” Vaughn said slowly, trying to piece this all together. “How, why...”

“Well, I knew it, it’s not like I didn’t know it. But still...” Sydney smiled as she walked around to the passenger door and Vaughn followed.

“Hearing the words makes a huge difference, doesn’t it?” Francie asked softly, thinking of Will.

“Yes. I’m grateful to Will. He was pushing my father. It was his doing, I think.”

“Ah...” Francie nodded. “Of course. As always.”

“Will pushed your father?” Vaughn asked slowly.

“Sure. Will is more aggressive sometimes than you might imagine,” Francie said calmly, with great effort. “And Jack pushes Will too. That’s one thing that makes them so funny together, the way they play off of each other. And they both can be---”

“Tippin, tonight,” Vaughn interjected. “He struck me as... different. Stronger?”

“Solid,” Francie said quietly.

Vaughn nodded. “Francie, you’re right. And as you said before, Will can be aggressive too. In his own way.”

“Persistent. I think persistent is the better word for Will. My dad says that’s his weakness. Will’s persistence.” Sydney frowned and then clearing her face, looked up at Vaughn and said softly, “I’m glad you came tonight. Are you?”

“Of course!” Vaughn said quickly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, it looked like Will and my dad were teasing you...”

“It’s a sport with Jack, isn’t it?” Vaughn shrugged, his brow clearing.

“Now that he’s with Will, yes,” Sydney said thoughtfully. “He’s changed. Or..just found himself again. Or...something.”

“Yes...” Vaughn said. Then looking at Sydney, he lost his train of thought. “He’s....”

“He’s happy! Happy! It’s no big mystery!” Francie said impatiently. “And I don’t mean to break up some meaningful moment, but I’d be happy to get home and put on my footie pajamas and go to bed.... So kiss or don’t kiss, but let’s go, Syd.”

“Fran!” Sydney exclaimed, then giggled tiredly.

“Good night, Syd,” Vaughn said and after touching her cheek walked purposefully away.

“That sucked,” Francie said.

“No, you’re wrong. No sucking was involved,” Sydney sighed melodramatically as Francie laughed.

“More’s the pity,” Francie said, rolling her eyes. “You want to run these work rules by me again? And why two reasonably intelligent people can’t find a way to sneak around and break the rules when it’s to their benefit?”  
“So....” Will had said, when Jack sat back down. “That looked like pretty straightforward to me.”

“She’s going to kill me regardless,” Jack shrugged.

“You deserve it,” Will nodded. Sipping his drink, he looked around the room and absently patted the upper pocket of his suit coat.

“So do you, may I remind you?” Jack said, looking around the club casually as several patrons left. He glanced down at his watch, shaking his head when Will gave it a dirty look.

Will bit his lip and turning his head to the side, spoke into Jack’s ear. “You do realize that half of this club tonight was comprised of security teams from the Agency and SD-6?”

“I know. I was just amusing myself by imagining the scramble to steal the security tapes tonight.”

Will began to laugh softly as he met Jack’s amused eyes. As they looked at each other, he sighed as he watched the amusement succumb to warmth and love. He blinked in surprise and then shrugged, smiled back at Jack and tapped his fingertip on the table. Will saw Jack’s gaze flick to the side and he said, “Let me guess. Smile pretty for the camera?”

“Well, you do have a pretty pretty smile. And those eyelashes of yours are to die for,” Jack said with a broad smile. “Wilma.”

“Shut up. Fred. Why don’t you go crush some rocks at the quarry?”

“A good plan. Let’s go visit our friends from the lodge behind us.”

“Hello.” Jack said as he stood there at the table and watched the two men in front of him reach into their jackets. He nodded at first one, then the other. “Idiot One. Idiot Two. How perfectly... predictable to see you here tonight.”

The two security agents stared at each other, clearing trying to decide how best to proceed. “Sir.” Idiot One said as he stood. Idiot Two followed suit. “What are you do--”

“I thought I’d make this easy on all of us. I like easy, how about you?” Jack turned to Will and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m all for things being easy,” Will agreed. “Less work. Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked of the two men in suits before them.

“I...” The two men began and then looking at each other, shut up.

“Ah, good. We agree,”Jack nodded briskly. “Now that we’re all in concordance, let me inform you that Mr. Tippin and I are returning to our house at this point. We plan to stay there until we leave tomorrow morning for work.” He paused and gave a small smile that made Will want to burst out laughing. “At the usual time. I’m sure, or at least I hope, you know what time that might be. Unless we change it ,of course. But I don’t have any plans, do you, Mr. Tippin?”

“Nope. No change in plans is anticipated, Mr. Bristow.”

“What are you two---” One of the security operatives asked in shock.

Jack sighed. “As I feared, Mr. Tippin.”

“Whatever do you mean, Mr. Bristow?”

“I have attempted to render this comprehensible to even the limited intelligence of those in the security section, but...” He shook his head. “Apparently, we do need to spell this out in black and white. Mr. Tippin?”

Will reached into his suit coat inner pocket and handed Jack a folded piece of paper. Jack handed it to Idiot One who looked at it as if it were poisonous. Given that the person before him was Bristow, it was not such a far-fetched idea, after all.

Jack said impatiently, “There is no toxic substance on this simple document. Take it.”

“What the hell is this?” Idiot Two hissed as Will allowed the paper to float to the table top.

Jack looked at first one, then the other operative, before saying, “Some people might refer to it as an itinerary. But you may wish to inform your occasional superior, Mr. Kras, that he should view it as a gauntlet.”

“Holy...” Idiot One hissed under his breath. “This is...”

Idiot Two mumbled, “I really don’t want to be part of this. Bristow’s midlife crisis is turning dangerous. To me.”

Jack smiled mirthlessly. “You’re not as stupid as you appear. Therefore, I’ll elucidate the situation for you. Is that acceptable?”

“Do we have any other option?” Idiot One asked.

“No. He was just being polite,” Will answered.

“You find this...amusing, Mr. Tippin?” Idiot Two asked aggressively, talking a half step forward until he met Jack’s gaze and stepped back.

“I find it amusing and that is what should concern you,” Jack said firmly, staring at the man until he sat back down in his chair. When the other agent followed suit, he continued. “Two additional points to ponder. One. Please tell your superior that if he wishes to have his security section agents be effective, it would help to assign those that I don’t actually know by face to performing surveillance.”

“And the second point?” Idiot Two ground his teeth. 

Will bit his lip as he noted the combination of annoyance and fear on the security officer’s face. Jack did have that effect on people sometimes, didn’t he?

“Ah yes, point two. In which the political becomes personal. If anything should happen to Mr. Tippin, Mr. Vaughn, Ms. Calfo or my daughter as a result of an act taken by a security specialist — all of whose names and addresses and family members are currently known to me — I will hold that specialist personally responsible.”

“Personally responsible?” Idiot Two asked cautiously.

“Currently known to you?” Idiot One asked with concern. “So, you actually know us all...”

“Yes. Computers are wonderful tools, are they not?” Jack asked blandly. Then leveling a stare on each of the security agents, he added softly, “And perhaps you might want to inform the rest of your colleagues of my knowledge.”

“Perhaps....it’s a good time to call in sick,” Idiot Two suggested.

“I foresee an outbreak of the flu,” Idiot One agreed, avoiding looking into Bristow’s eyes. He knew he hadn’t wanted to be assigned to this detail! Bristow had become a loose cannon this last year. And dangerous as hell to boot.

“Idiot One, Idiot Two, nice to see you again. With any luck the next time won’t be at your funeral,” Jack hissed and turned on his heel and he and Will walked away.

The security agents sat there as the door closed, looking at each other. Who the hell turned around and confronted the security team sent to tag you? What were they supposed to do? They couldn’t have fired, the club was too crowded and even if they could escape, there were security cameras everywhere. It was a nightmare, they had decided earlier, to secure this place Bristow and Tippin frequented. And in any case, they were under orders to avoid confronting or using force against Bristow or his little friend under any circumstances. Too valuable an asset, they’d been told over and over again. 

“I need to make one phone call...” Idiot One said quietly.

“Before we call in sick?” Idiot Two asked hopefully.

“Yes. Stomach flu, bad stomach flu. Prostrate before the porcelain throne, we’ll be.”

“Good. We don’t get paid enough to deal with those two. Or Bristow anyway. Let them deal with him.”

“Don’t you mean let them deal with them? The two of them?”

“Them? Tippin? Nah, he’s inconsequential. A baby, remember? They were all saying that tonight. We don’t need to worry about him. He’s just a pawn in the game. Whatever the hell it is. And with Bristow’s history, combined with this midlife crisis...I don’t want to know.”

“Hey, it was kinda cool seeing the BLOD in real action,” Will noted as they exited the club. “It works really well.”

“I didn’t spend all those years perfecting the BLOD just for my own amusement, Tippin.” Jack smiled over at Will, wondering how long it was going to be before Will loosened his tie or ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well, in part you did.” Will laughed, turning toward Jack as they began to walk toward the car.

“You got me--”

“Not at the moment, but we’ll be home soon,” Will promised. He owed Jack. Big time. In more ways than one.

“Oh, really? What about my plans?” Jack asked and jiggled the car keys in his pocket.

Will eyed him warily and took a step away. That look in his eyes...He looked like he might do anything, anything at all. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and stopped when Jack shot him a look of amusement. “Jack. Stop being so smug about everything and just---”

“But I enjoy being smug.” Jack took the car keys out and rattled them in his hand as they walked.

“And you excel at it.” Will watched Jack carefully. The excitement Jack had felt at making this play all night long had combined, no doubt, with the same sexual frustration he’d felt earlier and now... “But--”

“Tippin, give me that, at least. Being smug is one of the little pleasures in my life.”

“If you’ll stop being so smug, I’ll give you a great big pleasure.” Will grinned over at Jack as they reached the car. 

“When?” Jack asked with a smile as he tossed the car keys to Will. “You drive. I need to think of what great big pleasure I would want if I made the extraordinary sacrifice of my smugness.” 

Will grinned and shook his head as he caught the keys. “Wait. My turn, huh?” Will asked suspiciously. “Why?”

“Well, you seem to find a way to enjoy yourself when I drive, so....” Jack noted as they each made their way to their car doors.

“Oh no. No...I’m not that good of a driver....”

“Oh yes. Let me...guide you. Get in.” They looked at each other over the roof of the car and smiled.

"Okay," Will said quickly and unlocked the car doors with the key.

“So..” Jack asked as they sat down in the car. “Do you think they’ll take the bait?”

“Are you asking me?” Will laughed, patting his chest. “Me, the baby?”

“You caught on to that so well,” Jack complimented Will. “But then again...” he turned a half smile in Will’s direction, “You are always quick on the uptake. Or wait, I misspoke--” He stopped when Will snorted and rolled his eyes. “I meant quick on the upstroke.” Jack put his hand on Will’s knee and began to slide it slowly upward.

“Jack!” Will exclaimed looking around, thankful once again for these opaque windows. Wait, was that.... Then looking back at Jack, he hissed in a breath. The excitement Jack had enjoyed playing this move in the game was combining with the sexual frustration Jack had kept banked all night long and now... No, he wanted to get home and... Think, Tippin, think. What would calm Jack down? He nodded and asked, ““Where are we? The question is, where is the rat right now?”

“I thought it was a game of cat and mouse.” Jack said absently, watching his hand on Will’s thigh. 

Will stared down as well and then shaking his head, corrected, “Nah, he’s too big, he’s a rat.”

Jack looked down at his watch and noted, “He should be touching down within the hour. And no doubt speed right to his...”

“Bat cave?”

Jack burst out laughing. “If he’s Batman, then does that mean Robin is—“ 

“Frankly, I don’t want to see either of them in a pair of tights,” Will said, grinning. “Or satin trunks.” He bit off his words as he recognized the car to their far left and pointed it out to Jack.

Jack groaned and pointed out a second car, also waiting in the lot, and then a third, fourth and fifth. “I foresee gridlock getting out of here,” he said absently. “Who will leave first?”

“Vaughn, probably. He’s irritated as hell. But you know,” Will began, also wondering just what everyone was waiting for. “Inviting Vaughn tonight was an inspired stroke.” He automatically locked the car doors and gave Jack a grin. “But then again, you’ve been full of them tonight, haven’t you?”

“Hmm.” Jack ran a hand up Will’s thigh. “I think that’s... inaccurate.”

“How so?” Will asked as he began to turn the key.

“Because I think you’ll be the one finding yourself full of my inspired...strokes.”

The car’s transmission ground in protest as Will overturned the key in the ignition.

“Jack...” Will turned wide eyes to Jack. No, he wasn’t going to start this now, was he? Oh yes, he was, he thought, seeing the excitement in Jack’s face. Just that look was enough to make his pulse begin to thrum in his veins so loudly he took a gasping breath. “I’ll...be full of your inspired strokes?” he asked huskily, unable to tear his eyes away from Jack’s. “That sounds...like another good plan.”

“The only question is where you want those strokes to be...” Jack trailed off as he slowly slid his hand between Will’s legs. “Here?” he asked softly, rubbing his fingers lower and lower as Will’s mouth dropped open slightly. “Or here?” he whispered against Will’s lips, his tongue slowly tracing his way around them before thrusting his tongue inside.

Will’s head dropped back and he slid his hands into Jack’s hair as he sucked on Jack’s tongue, then his lower lip. Scraping it with his teeth, reluctantly lifting his lips, he opened his eyes and looked into Jack’s. 

Jack tilted his head curiously as he saw the combination of heat, determination and amusement in Will’s gaze. “Well, what will it be?” Jack asked softly, “Here or here?” as one hand cupped and stroked and the other outlined Will’s lips.

Will groaned. “Do I have to make a choice?”

“What do you mean?” Jack tilted his head to reangle their mouths as their lips met and slid and pressed over and over.

“Can’t I have them both?” Will asked, putting his hand over Jack’s and pressing it into his himself, while his mouth took Jack’s.

It was Jack’s turn to groan. “Both....”

“Both. Everything. Everywhere...” Will said softly, but in a demand, pulling at Jack with strong hands.

“Well...I don’t know if I can meet those demands, Tippin.” Giving Will a fleeting kiss, he pulled back and noted with a shrug. “After all, I’m just an old man.”

Will began to laugh. “Yeah, right.” He shook his head as he waited a moment before starting the car again. Looking up, over Jack’s shoulder, he hissed, “Jack. Syd’s car is still—“

“I know. It’s still here. Fran said she was asking her questions about us. I think she’s—“

Will glanced out Jack’s window again. “Is she spying on us? Is she gonna tap on our window again? What does she think we’re doing?”

“Oh, I don’t know...” Jack said, reaching for Will. “The last time, we were doing this...”

 

“Wait a minute!” Sydney had said as Francie began to start the engine of her car when Will and Jack walked out of the club. “I want to see– Why do they always smile at each other like that? Don’t you think that’s... something? Look!“ Lookit how Will angles his body toward my dad's, the body language is saying....Look! I'm not making this up. I'm not blind. I mean it, Fran. Just scoot down a little in the seat so they can't see you and---"

“Sydney Bristow! Are you... spying on Will and Jack? What is wrong with you? I think you’re watching too much tv these days in lieu of having a social life and—“

“Shh!” Sydney hissed. “ I want to see—“

“What now?” Francie sighed. “You don’t know what it’s like having that desk job of yours, but I’ve been on my feet all day. And as much as I enjoyed the chance to go dancing, I’m a little tired now, can’t we—“

“My father just threw his car keys at Will. He’s letting Will drive the Buick?”

“Your father lets Will drive his big luxury car. On occasion.” Francie congratulated herself on not bursting into hysterical laughter.

“He does? How do you know that? I’ve never seen it.”

“Well, I haven’t seen it either. But I would imagine that they might take turns driving.” Like last night, she would bet. But why bother betting, Will wasn’t going to see those corduroys again in his lifetime. Francie bit her lip. But, nope, she was in control.

“I suppose,” Sydney said, as Francie moved the gear shift of the car to drive and taking her foot off of the brake. “But it makes me wonder....”

“First, you say your father is proprietary about Will. Now, you’re getting all agitated because Jack is having Will drive tonight. Honestly, it’s just a set of car keys, Syd.” Francie looked out the car window.

“I know. Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar....”

“Yes. And you know... it’s been a long time since I’ve had a good.... cigar,” Francie said impishly and winked at Sydney.

Sydney giggled. “Me too.”

“So, I’m thinking we need some oral gratification when we get home. I stocked up on ice cream today.”

“Thank god. It better be chocolate.”

“Double chocolate chip. And we have that topping your father brought back from Paris, too, which I understand is quite... good.”

“Do we have any nuts?”

“No, but I bet you’re hoping Michael does. His behavior tonight to the contrary.”

“Fran!”

Francie laughed. Sydney looked over and began laughing as well. “So, the women are going to go home and gorge themselves on chocolate ice cream to handle their sexual frustration. What do men do?”

“Oh, I think we know what men do. Take about... let’s say.... three minutes out of their busy schedule then get right back to watching some game.”

“Three minutes? Wow, Fran. You should have dumped Charlie a long time before you did. It takes more than three minutes to boil an egg!”

“True,” Fran giggled. “Next guy, I’m bringing the egg timer into the bedroom. If the sands in the hour glass run out before he does...”

“Then he’s hard boiled?”

“And that’s just how I like ‘em,” Francie said. 

“Me too. Now, put the pedal to the medal, Thelma.”

“We’re gone, Louise. After all, we’ve got a date with ice cream waiting for us at home. Suddenly, I’m in a hurry.”

 

“Will, you want to get going? I’d really rather get home before..” Jack trailed off as Will tugged on his tie. “No, I mean it. Home.”

“Are you sure? We can stop somewhere...”

“No, I want to spread out...” Jack shook his head. Then putting his hand on Will’s thigh, he pulled his legs further apart. “Or, allow me to be precise. I want to spread you out.”

“You do?” Will asked, staring into his lap as Jack stroked his hand upward once again. He groaned as the hand cupped him for just a moment, then left to slide upward over his chest, brushing and then tweaking an overly-sensitive nipple before reaching his neck.

“Yes. I’m dying to teach you how to tie a tie properly, after all,” Jack said huskily, as he pulled Will’s tie free of his collar and began winding it around his hand.

“I think I’d better hurry,” Will agreed and sped out of the parking lot.


	38. “Our lives are not in the lap of gods, but in the lap of our cooks.” Lin Yu-Tang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: N-17

Chapter 38: “Our lives are not in the lap of gods, but in the lap of our cooks.” Lin Yu-Tang.

“Will, what’s the hurry?” Jack said breathlessly when Will lifted his head and gave him a chance to speak. He slid his hands down Will’s back and over Will’s butt, pulling him closer. Bending his head, he dropped a kiss on Will’s mouth and then nibbled his way along Will’s jaw until he could reach that spot Will loved to have suckled right below the ear. Sucking it hard into his mouth, he caught himself. No, he wasn’t going to mark Will there. Somewhere though. With his mouth, he nudged Will’s head down onto his shoulder so that he could reach the back of his neck. Nipping there with his teeth, he asked again, “Were you in a hurry? Because I really would like to take my time, if you can stand it.” 

Planting his hands on the door to the garage, on either side of Jack’s shoulders, Will lifted his head and shook it as he looked down at Jack’s body. “No hurry. Not really.” He smiled and looked up through his lashes, widening his eyes. 

Jack gave him a careful look. That face was just too innocent to be believed. And he had teased and taunted and provoked Will enough tonight that he must want some payback. Not that that wasn't one of his goals in teasing, tormenting and provoking Will. Smiling to himself, he asked, “Okay, what are you---”

Will spoke up quickly as he saw the look of speculation in Jack’s face. “It’s just...all night long, I’ve been dying to touch you. And now we’re finally alone and we should---” Maybe he needed a different tactic, he thought, once again pressing Jack into the door. “We should...” he said dipping his head toward Jack’s and taking his lips in one quick kiss after another. “Negotiate.”

“We really should...” Jack smiled as he looked down at the tie still in his hand and carefully folded it and put it in his jacket pocket. Noting how Will watched his actions with a raised eyebrow and parted lips, Jack leaned forward and brushed his lips against Will’s before saying, “We really should practice with the chair one more time. After earlier tonight in the car,” Jack smirked as he put his hands on Will’s hips and held on. “I worry about your ability to focus and---”

“Wait a minute.” Will pulled back and with a smirk of his own, tapped his own watch. “Going back in time to even earlier this evening, who was it that didn’t hear me telling them we only had fifteen minutes because they were so distracted--”

“You’re... misinterpreting the situation,” Jack broke in. Will wasn’t likely to buy this, but he would try. “I wasn’t distracted by you. I was focusing on you.”

“Yeah, right. You’re full of s***. When...” He smiled slowly and putting his foot between Jack’s feet, used his knee to push Jack’s legs apart. Pressing slowly into Jack as Jack’s hands tightened on his hips and began to slide around to his butt, Will said, “When you should be full of me.” Quickly nudging Jack’s lips apart with strokes of his tongue, Will slid it inside Jack’s mouth and began exploring it for long moments until Jack nipped at his bottom lip and he pulled back.

“Is that...” Jack stopped speaking to angle his mouth over Will’s and slide his tongue inside. Eventually, he reluctantly pulled away from the warmth and wetness softly sucking him, he asked slowly, “Is that what you want to negotiate? Being...full?”

“Mmm, no, actually,” Will shook his head. “I can’t wait to be filled by you. In fact, I have an idea, involving a chair, as it happens---”

“Well, then, what are we waiting for---” Jack smiled and began to unbutton Will’s shirt.

“You were the one who asked why I was in a hurry!”

“I didn’t know you had an idea.” Jack raised his eyes for a second, then looked back down with a half smile as he continued unbuttoning the shirt. “You know me. I’m always up for a good idea.”

“That’s exactly what I’m counting on,” Will said firmly as he slid his own hands down the front of Jack’s pants and palmed him. Rubbing up and down he leaned forward and whispered, rubbing his lips back and forth against Jack’s mouth, as he spoke, “I’m counting on you being up and staying up and filling me every way I want.” 

“Any way, every way...” Jack agreed before sliding his hand around the back of Will’s neck. “I promise.”

“Good!” Will said brightly as he pulled back. The glee in his voice made Jack stand up straight. 

“What the hell---” Jack bit off his words and swore as his cell phone rang. To his surprise, Will did not groan when Jack dropped his hands to reach for his phone. Instead, while Jack flipped open his phone, Will tugged him by his free hand into the kitchen.

“Yes? Mountaineer is back at her base, I imagine...” Jack began as Will urged him to sit down at the kitchen table to take the call. His brow creased as he saw the gleam in Will’s eyes as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and began to open cabinets. What was Tippin doing, he wondered as Will rummaged through the drawers, finally pulling out a tablecloth. Tossing the cloth over the table, Will spent an inordinate amount of time smoothing it out, while Jack’s curiosity grew, especially when Will pulled the tablecloth edges down until they pooled on Jack’s lap. Nodding, Will then motioned with his hand for Jack to scoot his chair forward. Perplexed, Jack did so, then frowned as Will moved to the opposite side of the table and began removing his clothes quickly. “Hold on,” he said to the agent. “Tippin, what are you doing--”

Will shrugged out of his jacket. “Don’t get your panties in a wad---”

“I’m not wearing panties, for godssakes,” Jack said slowly as he watched Will.

“How...convenient.” Will pulled off his shirt, then his tshirt.

“I’m wearing---” Jack said inconsequentially. Why the hell was he talking about his underwear when there was something much more interesting going on in front of him? Like Will removing his underwear. Why did he wear any, was the question he wanted to ask. Much more convenient, if...

“You’re wearing those silk boxers, I know. You like silk.”

“So will you when I’m done with you tonight,” Jack muttered under his breath. “But what--” Jack broke off as Will began to unzip his pants and kick off his shoes. 

“You’re a master of deduction. What does it look like I’m doing?” Will asked with a snotty tone to his voice that made Jack pinch the bridge of his nose to keep from laughing aloud. Draping his suit coat over the top of chair, Will said, “See? I’m carefully hanging my clothes over the chair. Nothing sacred to the cult of Armani is touching the floor.”

“But...”

“Go back to your call.” Which, with any luck Will thought, should be the first of several.

“This is interesting,” Jack admitted.

“Go back to your call.” Which, with any luck Will thought, should be the first of several.

“This is interesting,” Jack admitted. Looking regretfully at the phone, he continued, “In many different ways, many different...possibilities.” He mused, his eyes intent on Will as he bent over to finish removing his clothes. Always a good position, he mused.... Should he get up or... he looked down. Well, that had already begun to happen. Maybe he should just stay put for a moment; he should be receiving several check in calls soon. Oh, speaking of which, he looked at the phone in his hand, uncovered it and began to speak again although his eyes never left Will as he finished undressing. 

“Are you paying attention to that agent or to me, Jack? Having problems focusing again?” Will asked in a whisper as he stood there nude facing him. Jack’s eyes widened, then narrowed as Will walked over to stand next to Jack. Leaning against the table, he took Jack’s free hand in his. Bringing it to his mouth, he sucked the forefinger into his mouth and brought it to his nipple and began brushing it back and forth. 

Jack licked his lips, then shook his head. “Just a minute...” Jack mouthed to Will as his fingers began to withdraw. 

“No,” Will said firmly. “Now.” Will took Jack’s hand and pushed it down the center of his body until Jack snatched it away. Will unsuccessfully reached for it again and smiled when Jack gave him a warning look.

“Sorry, Agent, I was distracted for a moment. Hold on.” Jack covered the mouthpiece and hissed, “What the hell are you doing?” It was a sad day when he couldn’t even intimidate Tippin. Then again, he thought, suppressing a smile, that wasn’t true. It was a good day, a good day indeed, he decided seeing the love and laughter in Will’s face as he looked down at Jack. “What are you doing?” he asked again, unaware of the smile and happiness on his own face as he spoke.

“I’m distracting you.” Will smiled in return as he brought both of his hands to his cock and began to play with himself. Jack blinked and licked his lips as he watched. “But that’s right,” Will said, shaking his head and reached one hand out to play with the curls behind Jack’s ears, while the other began to pump himself. “You can’t be distracted. You just choose to have something else on which to focus, right?”

“Tippin....” Jack said tightly, feeling his muscles tense with every touch of Will’s fingers. “I need to finish this phone call, you know that---”

“Oh, don’t let me distract you.” Will shrugged. 

Jack firmed his lips and went back to his phone call, watching as Will turned his back on Jack and tugged the tablecloth into some perfect position. What was he doing with that tablecloth anyway? To Jack’s surprise, Will squatted down and slid under the table just as Jack ended the call. “Tippin...” Jack began as he put the phone on the table. Looking down, he was unable to keep from smiling as he saw the determination, desire and amusement in Will’s intense blue eyes. Although, he shrugged, why would he want to keep from smiling? This was Will. He could be or do whatever he wanted with Will. Touching Will's hair, he asked, “What are you---”

“It’s a little experiment,” Will began as he put a hand on each of Jack’s knees and began to slide them up his thighs, noting how the muscles tensed under his fingertips. 

“Experiment in what? Distracting me?”

“Yes. Let’s see how well you can focus under certain situations.” Will reached Jack’s hips and began to slowly slide his hands inward.

“Certain...situations? Like you being naked and....” Jack licked his lips as he looked down at Will before him. “And ready?”

“Yes.” Will nodded and leaned against Jack’s leg. Watching Jack’s mouth, rubbing his cheek against Jack’s thigh, he began, “I know we haven’t really played around with a game like this---”

“What’s the set up?” Jack impatiently interrupted, putting a heavy hand on Will’s shoulder and squeezing.

“Ah, I’ve piqued your interest?” Will grinned and lightly brushed his fingers over the swelling in Jack’s pants before withdrawing quickly.

“No, I’m having a fit of pique like you did earlier! Get on with it!” Jack growled, still feeling the adrenaline from the fun of the game played in the jazz club. “You had your fun earlier, may I remind you, but I did not!”

“So much control you’ve exhibited tonight, haven’t you? You deserve a reward. My undivided attention. And I’ll be giving it to you. We’ll see how you do in return.” Hmm, this was getting an interesting reaction, Will thought as he moved forward into the vee of Jack’s legs, shoving them further apart with his shoulders. Smiling, looking up, he explained. “Here’s my idea. Just imagine that we were at your office and we were... having fun, shall we say, in a conference room. And you lost track of time, like you did earlier this evening...”

“Oh.” Jack smiled. This was a good strategy Will had, turning his words around like this. “When I was focusing on you instead of...” He lost his smile as Will’s hands reached his zipper and began to slowly move it down. 

“Yes. Like that. We’re in a conference room. You lost track of time — like you did earlier this evening — and all of a sudden people start to come down the hall to come into the room for some boring lunch meeting and in desperation I slide under the tablecloth to hide.” Ha, he thought, seeing Jack’s face tighten as he set the scene. Oh, and it might have something to do with the fact that he was massaging Jack’s cock through his pants, teasing him with a fingertip through the open placket from time to time. Might.

“Is this... a fantasy of yours, Will?” Jack asked softly, watching Will’s hands.

“After what you said earlier tonight, yeah. I thought we could use it.” Will nodded. “And... the way you were provoking me tonight, I think you owe me, don’t you?”

“Oh, I had every attention of...satisfying my debts,” Jack grinned as his eyes roved up and down Will’s body, kneeling before him. “Hmm. But this is good too. As an...appetizer---”

“Appetizer! Let me---”

“Will, the main course involves the both of us.” Jack ran his hands through Will’s hair. “As intriguing a set up as this is... it’s a table set for one.”

“What are you planning---” Will asked eagerly, ready to abandon his idea.

Jack shook his head. ““We have plenty of time. I want to try your idea. It’s intriguing. So, let’s see. You’re under the table, naked. That would... distract me.”

“Especially if you don’t know if or when I’ll do anything.” Will dipped his fingertips inside Jack’s pants and began to lightly stroke up and down.

“I think I’d assume it was when, not if.” Jack tapped his fingers on Will’s hand. “You’re... reckless.”

“I’m reckless?! Who was the one who pulled over in a parking lot and went down on their partner?”

Jack blinked in surprise. “You’re... right. But I had a reason for that---”

“Yeah. More than one. One of which included the fact that you just wanted to do that, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” Jack admitted. “Yes. The pull we have for each other...”

“Yes. It can make us both reckless and maybe because we’ve been hiding for so long....”

“Or...fear of discovery adds something to the mix. Like urgency when we’re in a hurry, ninety-second man?” Jack grinned, then groaned when Will retaliated by sliding a hand around his cock and squeezing lightly. He tilted his hips up and shook his head. “Okay, okay. Back to your... reckless behavior. Let’s see. Fear of discovery.... Because this...”

“Gives new meaning to the phrase under-the-table, doesn’t it?” Will asked as he pulled Jack’s cock out of his pants. 

Jack nodded and smiled. “True. And this would only work if no one reached under the table for something...” Jack put one hand on Will’s forearm and stroked it.

“Yes. Fear of discovery. There I’d be naked under the table. Your colleagues sitting around you, while a waiter is serving lunch....”

“Your stomach would probably give you away by growling,” Jack quipped.

“Hmm. I know. I’d be so...hungry. I’d just have to eat something.” Will murmured as he bent down and gave Jack’s cock a quick little lick.

“Geez!” Jack exclaimed, feeling and watching himself harden in Will’s hands, then his mouth. “But...”

“And luckily, soooo coincidentally, the tablecloths in the conference room are full coverage.”

Jack groaned. “Just like the ones in the club tonight? Oh no. That’s what you meant. That little joke---”

“Oh yes. That little joke is going to backfire on you.” Will grinned. “Although somehow, I think will both enjoy this.” 

“Possibly,” Jack said dryly, enjoying the warmth in Will’s eyes as they looked up at him.

“Well, I do know how to take a cue and run with it.” Will grasped Jack’s cock firmly in one hand and run his tongue slowly up the length of it. “Like that....”

“You have...definite strengths in that area.” He paused and then smiled. “Baby.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Here’s the deal. You can’t make a sound or otherwise give it away, what I’m doing underneath the table.”

“Or else what?”

“I stop.”

Jack nodded slowly as he trailed his fingers down to Will’s shoulder and began brushing back and forth against the skin. “So, let me understand. I’m supposed to pretend that I’m in some meeting and you’re hiding naked under the table and you’re...”

“I’m licking...” Will demonstrated with a long sweep of his tongue. “And sucking, mmm...” Will moaned as he slid his mouth up and down, increasing the pressure and friction with each pass. “And nibbling...” He tilted his head and scraped his teeth on the underside as Jack did to him so often and allowed his fingers to bite into Jack’s thigh as he felt the tremble in Jack’s fingers in his hair. “All of that, all of that with my mouth on your cock until you’re ready to scream.”

“Oh god,” Jack moaned at Will’s words.

“Nope, you can’t say that either. Ready to play?” Will flipped the tablecloth back down, hiding himself from Jack. 

Staring at the tablecloth, Jack smiled and asked,“What if I said no?”

“But you won’t. Because I want to do this and you do too. Or you would have said no already. This was just a negotiation for something we both want. We both win. So, put yourself back into your pants,” Will said, running his hand back down Jack’s thigh to his knee before withdrawing it entirely.

“What?” Jack asked in surprise.

“We have to start over to play this game right.” 

“You certainly have an excess of rules for this game!” Jack grumbled. Will smiled under the table. Ha. He smiled again as Jack protested, “And I don’t think that right now, I can actually make---”

“That’s okay. I said I wasn’t in a hurry, after all.” Will knew Jack had to hear the amusement in his voice. “I’ll wait.” Grinning to himself, he lay down on the floor and put his hands behind his head and began to hum some song he’d heard tonight.

Incredulously, Jack lifted the tablecloth and looked underneath. He burst into laughter, even as his eyes scanned up and down Will’s body. “Tippin, you’re something else.”

“Bristow, put yourself back into your pants.” Will leaned over and flipped the tablecloth down again.

After a long moment, Will heard Jack sigh. “You play a hard game, Will.” Jack managed to put himself back into his pants.  
“You haven’t even begun to handle my...serve. Or should I say, my way of servicing? Or my way of serving the table? Or...” Will trailed off and said nothing more. Did nothing more. 

Long minutes passed as Jack waited, hearing only the sound of his own breathing. Jack frowned as he sensed Will move under the table.

Ring, ring

Jack ignored it, concentrating momentarily on the fact that he had felt Will move closer to him.

“Answer it,” Will ordered. “Let’s see if you can handle this. My advice to you is this. Focus, Mr. Bristow, focus.”

Ring, ring

“Focus, Mr. Bristow, my ass.” Jack frowned, maybe this wasn’t a good idea, he was still on point, as it were, he thought rolling his eyes at himself, from the game that had been and the game that would be and he could feel the blood beginning to pound in his veins. He shook his head. “I’ll focus on you, Mr. Tippin--”

“Answer the phone, Jack. And you can have my ass for anything you want later.”

Ring, ring

“I intend to...” Jack promised, fingering Will’s tie still in his pocket, then jumping slightly when he felt Will’s fingertips on one knee. “Damn it....” he muttered as he flipped open his phone, noting the caller id.

His brain on autopilot, Jack answered. “Did Boy Scout make it home... How was he driving? Agitated... Hmm, can’t imagine what could have set him off,” Jack drawled. 

Will stopped what he was doing and shook his head. Evil man. He grinned. God, he loved him so much. And he thought, slowly drawing Jack’s zipper down, being careful not to touch anything but the fabric of the pants, he loved tormenting him too, pushing him. As Jack continued the call, giving the agent details for the following two days, Will reached his hand into the placket of the pants. 

Finishing the phone call, Jack opened his mouth to ask... something, who knew, his brain was hardly fully functional, he decided.... when his phone rang again. Groaning himself, when he looked at caller id, he swore, “Damn it. Flaherty.” He trailed off as he felt Will’s warm breath on his skin.

Will laughed, “Oh, good. A test, a real test of the Bristow focusing system. At the beep, you will be advised where to go and what to do in the event of an actual emergency...”

Jack began laughing. 

“Beep. Jack Bristow, you would be advised to avoid giving your caller the information that your cock is in my mouth.” Will slid his open mouth over Jack. Then slowly withdrawing it, he gave it lick, then another on the tip. “And...it tastes so good....”

Jack stopped laughing. 

“Answer the phone, Jack,” Will said, his hand closing around the base of Jack’s cock and holding it up. 

“Flaherty?” Jack asked, trying to concentrate on the lead security agent’s words. What was Will doing? Why was he just holding it when....Wait, was he moving his thumb? Oh yeah, he was moving his thumb. He closed his eyes and then shook his head as Will’s thumb and only his thumb began rubbing up and down. He spoke quickly, “Flaherty, Mountaineer’s team already called in, so you really didn’t.... No, no, you’re right.” Jack swallowed hard as Will’s hand circled him and began to move upward. Listening or trying to listen as Flaherty babbled on, clearly trying to work himself up to something, Jack looked down at his lap, frowning as he was unable to see anything. But he could certainly feel, he thought, suppressing a groan as...was that Will’s tongue or had he wet his thumb....something wet, oh god, pressed his cock lightly right below the head. His hand curled on the top of table as....oh yes, it was Will’s tongue, flicked back and forth. Seeing his hand, he opened it and smoothed it out; that would have given away the game if.... He felt his eyes widen as Will’s lips suddenly fastened on that spot and began suckling hard on it.

“Yes, yes, you know my protocols well, I’m just being impatient tonight. Yes, yes, I always like full confirmation, but....” Jack moved his hips in Will’s direction and felt a flush of heat wash over him as Will maintained the suction but slid his mouth up and over just the tip of his cock. He immediately began to thrust at Will’s mouth, wanting, needing to go deeper, but at a biting grip from Will’s hand on his thigh stopped. Of course, of course, if he were in a meeting, he couldn’t move like that. Damn it, damn it. This was a good game, a game of outward control and hidden passion. But how he longed for, how they both longed for... Soon, he reminded himself, soon. And if Will kept sucking like that and flicking his tongue... he closed his eyes for a moment to gain control.

Flaherty was still talking, but at least now he was getting to the point. Which he would also be reaching soon if Will kept up sucking like that ...uh-oh, he thought as Will moved his mouth, never losing the suction, up and over the head of his cock and began to slide it slowly...damn it, how slowly could he go... downward. Up, now, up, he wanted to say, but had to respond to his call. “No, no, Flaherty.... I don’t blame you for the..... No, no, you couldn’t avoid the situation without..... Oh?” Jack stopped and grinned triumphantly at Will, even though they could not see each other. But...hmm. Jack slid his hand under the tablecloth, taking care not to dislodge it and felt Will pause. “You thought she was cute?..... Do I agree? I don’t know. She’s hardly my type,” Jack said with a pinch of Will’s ear lobe. 

“Do I think she liked you? What is this, seventh grade? Do you want me to pass her a note?” Jack asked and bit his lip as Will began to laugh and the sound vibrated against skin that was becoming more sensitive by the second. He tensed and could tell by Will’s abrupt stillness that Will felt it too. He held his breath and listened to Flaherty laughing too, then asking more questions as Will bent his head once more and began to suck and lick and oh....yes, nibble, right there.... “What?” he asked Flaherty. “I’m sorry.... Yes, it’s late and this has been a long....” he bit the word off as Will slid his tongue in a long, voluptuous lick up the hard length of his cock. He smiled and slid his hand along Will’s shoulder, resting it on the curve of the neck. Sweeping his thumb across Will’s collarbone, he added, “A long hard road.” Sliding his hand slowly around to the back of Will’s neck, he fit his three middle fingers under the edge of Will’s hair and began rubbing them back and forth as Flaherty kept up his eager patter. Will began to lick him again, moving faster and faster. He added quickly, wanting to get off the damn phone, “Soon, yes, it will be done soon and .... No, I don’t see any conflict of interest or I wouldn’t have... yes, of course I set it up this way. Yes, you can thank me later. Now, I’d really like to...” Flaherty signed off and Jack flipped his phone closed with relief. 

“You’d really like to come, wouldn’t you, Jack?” Will asked huskily, as his lips moved up and down and around and.... Couldn’t he just put his mouth back where it belonged, Jack wanted to growl, as he thrust his free hand into his hair and lifted it off the back of his own neck. Damn it, he was starting to sweat. In his Armani. This was unacceptable. And... Wait a minute!

“Time out.” Jack rasped out. Lifting the tablecloth up, he stared at Will. Meeting Will’s intense blue gaze as his mouth moved up and down, he firmed his mouth to keep from laughing and pointed his index finger at Will as he said accusingly, “I just realized---”

“Just...? Hmm. This game is interesting, isn’t it? Distracting, isn’t it?” Will wrapped his hand around Jack and began to slowly pump him. “Tell me what’s more distracting. My hand or my mouth? Or is my lips or my teeth or...”

Jack ignored Will’s comment and attempted to ignore his hand. For this second anyway. “I thought you said no talking. So what the hell---”

“Ah. Words. Just think of my words as your...fantasies talking. Or mine.”

“But...” Jack frowned. Will seemed to have a rich fantasy and dream life. They needed to talk more about this. Why hadn’t they before?

“You set the rules in the car. Ninety seconds, remember?” Will said in a snotty tone.

“Oh.” Jack smiled. He was going to pay for that little joke. “Turn about...”

“Oh, I’ll turn about later for you. But now, it’s my game. My rules. Agreed?”

“That’s only...fair.” Jack nodded and dropped the tablecloth.

Will laughed softly as he circled his tongue around the head of Jack’s cock. Leaning back momentarily, running his thumbs up and down the length, he noted, “It’s fair because it’s what you want, right?” He laughed again as Jack’s hand tightened on the back of his neck in agreement and then moaned himself as Jack moved his hand to his face and began rubbing his thumb against the edge of his mouth as he began sucking on him.

“Fill my mouth, Jack,” Will whispered. He smiled as he felt Jack’s cock practically leap in his hands. "Mmm," he said softly, as his tongue came out and rested against that pulse point and he felt it begin to accelerate out of control. Good. And good, that should be it for the phone calls and now they could get on with one of the choices Jack had offered him earlier. But he still wanted both, needed both, he decided as he lifted his head to decide what to do next. He needed Jack tonight and he was going to have him, push him and ---

Ring, ring! 

Jack’s cell phone rang out. Startled, Will, jerked up and banged his head hard on the underside of the table. Jack bent and peered down to look at Will, sprawled on his butt, his long legs in front of him. Rubbing his head, Will winced. “Ouch.”

Ring, ring!

Automatically reaching out, Jack said, holding in his laughter, “Let me see...”

Ring, ring!

“Don’t answer....” Will called out, then shut up. At this point, there was no evading the momentum. Not the momentum he wanted either. He smiled suddenly, “I can’t believe that while I was giving you head, I banged my head.”

Ring, ring!

“When we get upstairs I’ll take care of your head, ” Jack said, brushing his thumb across Will’s moist bottom lip. "Both of them."

“Ah, Dr. Bristow makes house calls this late at night?”

Ring, ring!

“Oh, I’m dedicated to my calling.”

“Or making me call out. Or did you want me to do that... what is it you call it? That girly scream?”

“If you want to make me laugh,” Jack said, his hand cupping Will’s cheek. He loved him so much. He just wanted to get him upstairs and show him. This game was great fun, but.... Oh, the phone.

Ring, ring!

“Who is that?” Will groused, gingerly touching the top of his head. “Just give up already. Oh, must be Vaughn,” Will decided.

Jack began to laugh, then firming his lips, looked at the phone, with its protected origination number. Smiling, he answered the phone, realizing as he spoke into it that laughter could be heard in his voice. “Bristow here.” Will pulled the tablecloth back down and moved between Jack’s legs again. He could whet Jack’s appetite again for whatever it was that he wanted to do upstairs.

“Jack?” Sloane’s voice came through clearly.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Jack frowned as he felt Will’s fingers on him again. No, not with Arvin on the phone, he thought, and pushed Will’s hand away.

“No. But... it sounds like you were laughing.”

“I was,” he hissed, and tried to shove Will away.

“You were laughing?”

“Of course. Tippin’s here. I informed you previously that I keep him around because he’s amusing.” When was Will going to figure out that it was Arvin on the phone and stop it?

“Amusing? I don’t understand what you see---”

“You entertain me too,” Will whispered. He smirked as Jack batted away his hand that had begun to reach out toward his still uncovered cock. He whispered, “Very entertaining....” as he knelt down again and bent his head. “Hours of fun...”

“Arvin, I’m busy. What do you want?” Jack asked calmly with effort.

‘Arvin?’ Will mouthed. “s***.” He stopped his hand in the motion of reaching for Jack. “He’s messing up my game, Jack,” Will whispered, once again resting his head on the hard muscles of Jack’s thigh.

“This piece of paper with your itinerary...” Sloane began, clearly at a loss as to how to proceed.

“Just trying to make life...easier,” Jack gritted out, still feeling too close to the edge

Will began to rub his hands along Jack’s thighs, trying not to allow Batman there to ruin this game. But Jack couldn’t stand any connection between Will and Arvin, he knew. He sighed, the mood was probably ruined. Good thing Sloane would be soon.

“And the fact that the paper also includes my itinerary for the last few days....” Arvin said softly, not entirely able to hide his incredulity.

“I’m thinking of entering a new line of work as a travel agent,” Jack quipped. “Speaking of which, I have places to go.” He silently flipped his phone closed and carefully set it down on the table. Putting one hand on Will’s head, he whispered to himself, “And people to do.”

“What now, Arvin? Hmm. What do I see in Tippin?” Jack said, pretending to continue the phone call. “Let’s see. As a... housemate, he’s nice to have around. He’s bright, intelligent. He’s...oh, I guess I’d say he’s cute. Even if his hair is a total disaster.” Jack grinned. Then nearly laughed aloud when Will bit his leg in retaliation. “What else? He’s young and so eager to please.” Jack suppressed his laughter when Will bit him a little harder this time. “Hmm,” Jack said, smiling broadly. “Amusing, as I told you long ago. So many positives outweigh the negative of the number of messes he makes. Hmm. Sounds like a puppy dog, doesn’t he? But he is quite trainable.” 

“Jack Bristow...” Will gritted out softly, as he moved forward and lifted the tablecloth. Seeing no phone in sight, his mouth dropped open. “You, you....”

“Want me to pet you?” Jack asked as he smoothed a hand over Will’s hair. “Or...” he began as he touched Will’s lower lip and began to circle Will’s mouth with his finger tip. “Or would you prefer a treat? Like a... bone, let us say? Would you like to suck the meat---”

“You, you...” Will scrambled to his feet and stood in front of Jack. Hands on his hips, he shook his head. “You are in so much---”

“You, Tippin, are in so much trouble.” Jack stood up to face Will.

“How?!”

“You bit my Armani!”

“You’re lucky that’s all I bit, with your little joke. Lemme tell you, Jack, you’ve been in some mood tonight--” 

“You want to know what kind of mood I’m in tonight?” Jack slowly stroked his own hands along the length of his cock, the motion drawing Will’s attention. “Every time I looked at you tonight, I had to fight the urge to shove you into a bathroom stall and bend you over and--”

“You’ve been teasing me, and shocking me all night and I’ve had it!” Will began, still staring at Jack’s hands as he continued playing with himself. Will reached his own hands out and then stopped. “Wait. What did you say?”

“I wanted to bend you over and take you.” Jack stood up and took a step toward Will. “Just like if we were really in that conference room, I would not have come in your mouth under the table.”

“No, why not?” Will asked, staring down at Jack’s movements, then sucked in a breath when he raised his gaze and saw the heat in Jack's eyes.

“Because I would have wanted to wait until everyone left the room and found something more interesting to do with that table than eat overcooked chicken and string beans.”

“You...” Will stared at him, then nodded. “You want to -- in your mind -- take me in a public way, don’t you?” Moving forward, brushed Jack’s hands away and began to fondle him. “You were feeling possessive, weren’t you? You liked us all being out together in public, but there is a part of you....Wait, no. That joke you played on me backfired on you, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jack admitted. “I won’t share you.”

“Why? Tell me why,” Will demanded, leaning forward to kiss Jack’s mouth, thrusting his tongue inside and feeling his breath hitch as the passion ignited in an instant. Jack put both of his hands onto the back of Will’s head and held him still as he moved his mouth and took over the kiss. Or, he thought a moment later, tried to...because Will wasn’t allowing that. Not right now, he realized in surprise and his eyes opened. Startled he looked into an intense blue gaze and pulled back, but Will put one hand on the back of his head and pulled him forward. Kissing him over and over until Jack began to moan from Will’s aggressiveness, Will lifted his head and said triumphantly, “I know why, I know why you won’t share. And I know what you really wanted tonight.”

“Did you?” Jack challenged him, pushing back. “Prove it.”

“You didn’t want to bend me over in the bathroom, did you?” Will asked softly, his hands moving downward to slip and slide against Jack’s body until Jack began to groan. “Tell me the truth. You wanted to bend me over the table and---”

“Yes,” Jack said and took Will’s mouth in a hard, possessive kiss that left Will gasping for breath this time. “I wanted... I don’t want to hide you under tablecloths any longer.”

“Why? Why?”

“Because...” Jack paused and then grabbed Will by the back of the neck and pulled him up against him. “Because you’re....” 

“I know what I am,” Will said fiercely, and with a final kiss, turned around to face the table. He put both hands on the table top. “Do it,” Will ordered, looking over his shoulder. “Show me.... Prove it.”

“How do you want me to prove it?” Jack demanded. He slid his hand up Will’s spine until it rested at the base of his neck, while the other went around Will’s waist and encircled his hard cock.

Thrusting into Jack’s hand, Will urged, “Take me. Make me yours. Again.”

“This is not what I was planning....” Jack began and his hand began to tap out a rhythm on the back of Will’s neck, wondering if Will needed this because of anxiety about the game that was to come.

“Later, Jack. But now, I need you now to do this, Jack. Now.” Will stared at Jack over his shoulder. “I don’t want to come right now. I love you and I need something. I want you to be inside me. Showing me.”

Jack nodded and removing his hands, reached into his pocket for a tube. Rubbing some into his hand and then moving toward Will, he hissed in a breath as Will automatically opened his legs. “You’re...amazing, Will,” Jack moaned as his hand slid and prepared the way. “So open, I wanted to show you something new and---”

“Later, we have the time. Set the coffeemaker. Now, I want this, what I want all the time. Take me.” Will pushed back against Jack and then gasped as Jack grabbed his hips and slid inside him. “Like that, like that...Move. I want to feel you, I want to feel what you need.”

“I need you, you know that,” Jack gritted out, trying not to come immediately. “This is like that first time...I’m too ready.”

“Then come, but...” Will moaned as he felt Jack grow harder and harder with each thrust. He groaned as Jack shoved his hair out of the way and began to suck hard on the back of his neck.  
“But what?” Jack gasped out. “Say it, because I can’t last much---”

“Tell me,” Will demanded, as his body also demanded, pushing and pulling against Jack’s. Feeling Jack's mouth against his neck again was making him... No, no, it was his turn to have some control, he had to, in order to push Jack to give him what he wanted. “Tell me what I am to you. Tell me why you’ll never share me. Why I’ll never share you. Tell me how you feel.”

“I love you. And...” Jack said against the bare skin of Will’s neck, giving it a little bite. “You’re mine.”

“Louder, tell everyone who I belong to.”

Nipping his way across the skin under his lips, he felt a haze start to overtake him, leaving him just enough time to groan out in time with the thrusts of his body, “You’re mine, mine, mine.”

 

“Will,” Jack moaned, leaning his head against the warm damp skin of Will’s back. Rubbing his cheek against the muscular flesh beneath him, he shook his head. "We..."

"Are a good match, aren't we?"

“You have your own way of getting what you want. Playing games.”

“We like the same sort of...games, Jack.” Will sighed as Jack wrapped his arms around him and he began kissing Will’s shoulder and then moving up to the back of his neck.

“What kind of games would those be?” Jack asked.

“Head games." Will gave Jack a smug look and they both burst out laughing.

Francie sighed happily as she dug her spoon into the mound of ice cream in the tub on their coffee table. “Who cares if I can’t fit into that dress again? This is worth it.”

“My dad...” Sydney swallowed her mouthful of ice cream before continuing. “Thought my skirt was too short.”

“It was. But Michael seemed to like it,” Francie said, reaching for more topping. “And he, um, looked nice tonight, all dressed up. We all looked nice, actually.”

“Yes. Michael does appear to know how to tie a tie. Something my dad thinks is ever so important.” Sydney rolled her eyes.

“No kidding!” Francie agreed, looking into the topping container to see if any more could be found. The guys were right, this stuff was good. Although they had probably had a lot more fun with it than she was. But then again, Will and Jack seemed to have a good time with almost anything. Speaking of which... “You know, don’t you---” Francie began to laugh.

“That as we speak my dad is giving Will another tie-tying demonstration?” Sydney laughed too. Then, dipping into her tub of ice cream, she bit and swallowed, bit and swallowed, looking away several times.

“Spit it out, Syd.” Francie ordered, putting her spoon into the tub of ice cream and waiting, hoping she did not have to be the one to break the news.

“Fran... Did it strike you as... Remember how I said before that sometimes my father seems proprietary about Will?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Let’s not do this, not with me, Francie begged silently.

“I meant, I was thinking about how my father was... doing his picky perfect thing with Will in front of the bureau and then again at the bottom of the stairs, when he said, ‘Doesn’t he look amazing?’ But the way my father said that, he was... proud of Will.”

“Yes, he did seem proud of Will,” Francie admitted. “He often does.” When Sydney said nothing more, Francie shrugged and continued, “But, hey, wouldn’t you be proud if you transformed that slob into that very fiiine looking Armani-wearing---”

“You don’t have a crush on Will, do you?” Sydney gaped. “I mean, seriously, Fran.”

“Get a grip,” Francie scoffed and reached for her spoon again. Crisis averted, she sighed. Then took a large bite of ice cream when she saw the nervous look on Sydney’s face.

“I asked my father tonight,” Sydney began, licking her spoon, delaying her next set of words.

“You asked your father...” Francie prompted, thinking that civilizations had risen and fallen in the amount of time it was taking Syd to put two and two together.

“If he thought, if it could be possible that Will had a crush on him,” she said in a rush.

Francie put her spoon down carefully. She didn’t want to choke again and given what she knew of Jack’s slightly-perverse sense of humor, she could feel her esophagus closing already. Carefully, she asked, “And just what did Jack say to that?”

“He said he knew what Will felt and that it wasn’t a crush.” Sydney frowned and shok her head and looked down at her spoon. There was something about that comment that felt... off. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something.

Francie stared at her, then put her head down on the arm of the couch and resisted the urge to bang it up and down. With a hitch in her breath, she asked casually, “He said it wasn’t a crush? I’m not sure if I would---”

“I know! I’m not sure if I’d believe that either!” Sydney nodded in relief. Good, Francie got it too. “I mean, my dad is great, but he’s just a man, they never knew what they feel, let alone what someone else feels. Especially if it were a potentially awkward feeling, if it was easier to ignore. For a man. Women never make that mistake, of course.”

“Of course,” Francie said, getting up with a jerk to go into the kitchen to debate about sticking her head in an oven.

“Hey!” Sydney called out. “For example -- I mean, like those ties Will gave my dad? Did you believe them? They were gorgeous and did you feel that silk? I can’t believe he picked them out on his own. Can you? I mean, what fairy waved a magic wand over Will Tippin and gave him that kind of taste?”

“It’s no fairy, Sydney. It’s daily exposure to the museum of ties.”

“Oh... I suppose. And if he paid the slightest attention to details, Will would notice what my father likes. That Italian silk.”

“Paying attention to details in regards to your father is probably a good idea, Syd.”

“Well, I know more about him than his preference for Italian silk, you know!” Sydney said defensively.

“Of course you do!” Francie scoffed. “Like what?”

“He, he...likes merlot! He loves your crab puffs. He likes to play chess.”

“Jack likes to play games.”

 

“That was a good game, Will,” Jack said as the two of them stood in the downstairs bathroom washing up. 

“It was?” Will smiled.

“It wasn’t your fault we were interrupted.” Jack shook his head. “But you do realize that you’ve totally ruined my ability to sit through endless boring meetings now?”

“Oh, how so?” Will asked as Jack pulled him from the bathroom and toward the stairs, then stopped abruptly and pointed toward Will’s clothes in the kitchen.

“It will be a miracle if I can sit there without getting a hard on, remembering what you did tonight,” Jack noted as Will bent over to pick up his shoes from the floor.

Will turned around at Jack’s words and began to say something, then grinned as he saw the direction of Jack’s gaze. “Really? As I’ve said before, focus, Mr. Bristow, focus. But then again, I can see the direction of your focus.”

“Right now the direction we should be headed in is getting upstairs. Let’s go.”

“So, you liked the game?” Will asked as he started up the stairs, his arms full of his clothes.

“Sure.” Jack put his hand on the back of Will’s neck as he followed him up the stairs. “In fact, I...I’d like to try it again sometime.”

“Okay,” Will grinned. “You know.... I had a lot of dreams.”

“Did you?” Jack asked eagerly. “I want you to tell me them.”

“I bet you do. Preferably when we’re both naked?”

“Wait. Before we get all the way upstairs. Are you hungry, because I don’t intend to stop in the middle---”

“How long are you planning on taking? Should I set the coffeemaker?” Will asked again, as he came to a stop. “Or should we kill two birds with one stone -- I could go get that topping so that we can---”

“You know, Tippin,” Jack said, pushing Will up the stairs again. “I let you eat in the living room---”

“Not yet,” Will said with a sly grin and a glance down Jack’s body. “Which seems...” He held up his hand, “Grossly unfair.”

“How so?”

“Well, you’ve eaten in the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the chamber of horrors in the basement, every bathroom in the house, every room in my old apartment ---”

“We seem to get around, don’t we?”

“I need to play catch up. Let me get the topping---”

“Not this time. I won’t have it in the closet.”

“The...closet?” Will asked slowly. “There’s not a lot of room in the closet....”

“No. But I did promise to teach you how to appreciate ties, didn’t I?” Jack asked with a slow smile as they reached the landing.  
Chapter 39: “You didn’t want a blow job, so that least I could do was get you a tie.” Mighty Aphrodite

Will leaned against the doorway to the closet and silently watched Jack finish a phone call to Devlin.

“Yeah, I hung up on him,” Jack laughed softly, trying to remove a cuff link. His eyes scanning up and down Will’s naked body, he smiled and said into the phone. “A small pleasure in my life.” Struggling with his phone tucked into his shoulder, he held out an arm in Will’s direction. Will walked over and silently removed his cuff link and tossed them onto the bureau top. “To force his hand, of course. It’s time. No sense in waiting. We’ll never be more prepared.” Jack frowned at Will’s action and pursed his lips and Will rolled his eyes even as he walked over and put them away properly. “No, I think we’re fine....No, Mr. Tippin is calm. Not a problem. And I’ve got him covered, he knows that.” Will looked at his ring, then up at Jack and nodded. Once again he walked back over to Jack and this time, removed his watch and carefully laid it on Jack’s nightstand just as Jack was saying goodbye to Devlin.

Smiling at Will as he turned back to face him, Jack motioned Will over to him. With a quick, sharp jerk, Jack loosened the knot of the tie from the collar. Will moaned.

“What is it?” Jack asked curiously, looking down at his tie in surprise.

“That always.... When you tug on your tie like that... It tugs on me. Here,” Will said, moving his hand down to his cock and beginning to tug on it.

“Really. I didn’t know that. I'll keep that in mind for future reference.” Jack pulled the tie loose from the knot, so that the ends dangled down his shirt front. He took a step toward Will. “I thought you hated these damn ties.”

“I thought you said you could teach me to appreciate them.” Will took a step toward Jack.

“That’s the name of the game,” Jack said as he pulled Will’s tie from his pocket.

“Tie appreciation?” Will asked absently, as he watched Jack run the soft silk through his hands.

Jack nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Go into the closet.”

“But what about--” 

“I’ll be right there. I’m sure you probably threw your clothes on the floor and I’d really rather not get into a... snit about it right now. I have better activities to occupy my time at the moment.”

“Like what?” Will asked eagerly as he walked toward the closet.

“Seeing if I can make you scream like a girl,” Jack teased as he went toward the bathroom.

Will glared at him. “I do NOT scream like a girl.”

“Do too,” Jack said, rolling his eyes as he walked away. As he heard Will slam the closet door, he called out loudly, “Wilma.”

He laughed again, as Will slammed open the door and yelled, “You know! Wilma was much smarter than Fred.”

“Really? Then prove it, Wilma, and get your ass into that closet right now.”

“Don’t tell me---” Will grinned. These arguments were a reason, one of the many, he loved Jack. No one could argue about nothing like Jack and he could.

“Will.” Jack sighed and once again began playing with the tie in his hands. “What do you want?”

“I want...you.” Will said slowly as he watched Jack’s hands. What exactly was he going to do with the ties, anyway?

“And where did I say I wanted to give it to you?”

“In the closet.” Will sighed. He was trapped. Like he had trapped Jack earlier, but now it was his turn.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Jack asked in a too reasonable tone.

“I hate your logic.”

“That’s because it’s irrefutable.” Jack smirked, just to see Will’s eyes flare in annoyance. “Now, do you want to waste more time on one of our fun, but petty arguments or do you want---”

“I’m going!” Will growled and turned around to return to the closet.

“Good. I do like the view of you in retreat,” Jack called out, and laughed as Will once again slammed the door. “And hang up that Armani!”


	39. “You didn’t want a blow job, so that least I could do was get you a tie.” Mighty Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: NC-17

Chapter 39: “You didn’t want a blow job, so that least I could do was get you a tie.” Mighty Aphrodite

Will leaned against the doorway to the closet and silently watched Jack finish a phone call to Devlin.

“Yeah, I hung up on him,” Jack laughed softly, trying to remove a cuff link. His eyes scanning up and down Will’s naked body, he smiled and said into the phone. “A small pleasure in my life.” Struggling with his phone tucked into his shoulder, he held out an arm in Will’s direction. Will walked over and silently removed his cuff link and tossed them onto the bureau top. “To force his hand, of course. It’s time. No sense in waiting. We’ll never be more prepared.” Jack frowned at Will’s action and pursed his lips and Will rolled his eyes even as he walked over and put them away properly. “No, I think we’re fine....No, Mr. Tippin is calm. Not a problem. And I’ve got him covered, he knows that.” Will looked at his ring, then up at Jack and nodded. Once again he walked back over to Jack and this time, removed his watch and carefully laid it on Jack’s nightstand just as Jack was saying goodbye to Devlin.

Smiling at Will as he turned back to face him, Jack motioned Will over to him. With a quick, sharp jerk, Jack loosened the knot of the tie from the collar. Will moaned.

“What is it?” Jack asked curiously, looking down at his tie in surprise.

“That always.... When you tug on your tie like that... It tugs on me. Here,” Will said, moving his hand down to his cock and beginning to tug on it.

“Really. I didn’t know that. I'll keep that in mind for future reference.” Jack pulled the tie loose from the knot, so that the ends dangled down his shirt front. He took a step toward Will. “I thought you hated these damn ties.”

“I thought you said you could teach me to appreciate them.” Will took a step toward Jack.

“That’s the name of the game,” Jack said as he pulled Will’s tie from his pocket.

“Tie appreciation?” Will asked absently, as he watched Jack run the soft silk through his hands.

Jack nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Go into the closet.”

“But what about--” 

“I’ll be right there. I’m sure you probably threw your clothes on the floor and I’d really rather not get into a... snit about it right now. I have better activities to occupy my time at the moment.”

“Like what?” Will asked eagerly as he walked toward the closet.

“Seeing if I can make you scream like a girl,” Jack teased as he went toward the bathroom.

Will glared at him. “I do NOT scream like a girl.”

“Do too,” Jack said, rolling his eyes as he walked away. As he heard Will slam the closet door, he called out loudly, “Wilma.”

He laughed again, as Will slammed open the door and yelled, “You know! Wilma was much smarter than Fred.”

“Really? Then prove it, Wilma, and get your ass into that closet right now.”

“Don’t tell me---” Will grinned. These arguments were a reason, one of the many, he loved Jack. No one could argue about nothing like Jack and he could.

“Will.” Jack sighed and once again began playing with the tie in his hands. “What do you want?”

“I want...you.” Will said slowly as he watched Jack’s hands. What exactly was he going to do with the ties, anyway?

“And where did I say I wanted to give it to you?”

“In the closet.” Will sighed. He was trapped. Like he had trapped Jack earlier, but now it was his turn.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Jack asked in a too reasonable tone.

“I hate your logic.”

“That’s because it’s irrefutable.” Jack smirked, just to see Will’s eyes flare in annoyance. “Now, do you want to waste more time on one of our fun, but petty arguments or do you want---”

“I’m going!” Will growled and turned around to return to the closet.

“Good. I do like the view of you in retreat,” Jack called out, and laughed as Will once again slammed the door. “And hang up that Armani!”

“Hang up that Armani!” Will sniped as he shoved the suit on a hanger onto a rack of the closet. “Oops! I accidentally put it into the wrong place. How terrible! Life as we know it will now end. I’m positively aflutter with anxiety--- Ouch!” Will exclaimed as...something snapped his bare butt. He hadn’t even heard Jack come in! How did he move so silently, anyway? He turned to face Jack indignantly and grimaced as he saw the tie in his hand that had apparently caused the sting in his butt. “First of all, that’s the tie I gave you, so snapping me with it is....just wrong! And secondly, that is not the way to encourage me to appreciate ties, may I point out?”

“Works for me, though,” Jack grinned as he threw two of their large, fluffy bath sheets down on the floor to the side of the tie racks. Stepping over to them, he pressed two buttons at the top and bottom of the racks and they swung open. Looking back at Will, as he opened the large safe hidden behind the racks, he laughed again. “I marked your ass this time.”

“And you wanna know what you can kiss?” Will tossed his shirt and underwear into the hamper with a slam, hiding the smile on his face by keeping it prudently turned away. Jack was in some mood tonight, he thought, feeling his heart begin to race. What was Jack planning? Will wondered as he turned to watch Jack. He could watch Jack forever, he thought.

“Is someone feeling petulant because they lost an argument?” Jack asked in a patronizing voice, as he compulsively checked the contents within. Guns, his and Will’s smaller ones, a few emergency stacks of unmarked currency from a variety of countries, knives, Sydney’s baby pictures, his will... 

Will ground his teeth. He would not laugh at Jack’s tone of voice. He. Would. Not. “Wait.” Will pointed toward the inside of the safe. “When did you move the pouches up here?”

“The other day. This safe contains our personal material, so it seemed appropriate and prudent to--”

“You’re a little compulsive about organization, Jack.” Will waved a hand around the closet.

“And you’re a little sloppy. What’s this?” Jack held up an unmarked manila folder.

“Put it down.”

“Why?”

“Just do it,” Will ordered, then groaned when Jack raised an eyebrow. A tactical mistake, Tippin, he told himself. Jack only did what he was told when he wanted to.

“Why?”

“It..It’s for your birthday, alright?”

“Oh?” Jack smiled and looked down at the folder. He tapped one finger on the envelope flap.“Well, in that case....”

“Oh, stop it. I know better. You have too much control. You’ll wait without any trouble.” Will sighed as Jack shrugged and returned the folder to the safe without so much as a peek.

“Unlike you.” Jack slammed the safe closed and pushed the racks back into place. “If that had been your birthday present, you’d be tearing into it.”

“Well, we all can’t take two hours to unwrap a present.” Will watched Jack take off his suit coat and hang it on a hook. Pulling Will’s tie out of his pocket, he slung that around his neck as well. Then pulled off his footwear, placed them in a rack, toss socks into hamper. Then.... Will tapped his fingers on his hip. Could Jack possibly move any slower? 

“It didn’t take me two hours,” Jack protested, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Remembering that birthday and Will’s annoyance at how long he was taking until finally Will had grabbed the present and ripped off the paper himself, he slowed down even more. Looking into Will’s eyes, he remembered Will laughing, as he realized how Jack had manipulated him. Remembered Francie snapping some photos of the two of them, as they had sat next to each other on the couch, while Sydney laughed too and teased Will for being so quick to rise to the bait. A good night. Like this one was going to be. Albeit in a different way. Although... a good idea was a good idea, he thought, seeing Will’s annoyance at his slowness.

“Felt like it then. Feels like it now. Can’t you just take off your clothes and toss them somewhere already?” Will took a step forward and pulled Jack’s shirt off and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper. Finally, he thought, reaching a hand out to caress Jack’s bare chest. Skin. He licked his way from Jack’s shoulder across his collar bone, before Jack stopped back. “Don’t you want---”

“I want you to acquire some patience, Tippin.” Jack bent down and grabbed the shirt off the floor and placed it carefully into the hamper. Then he picked up the silk grey tie and put it back around his neck, while holding the blue tie from Taipei in his hand.

“Why?” Will gritted out as he quickly unbuckled Jack’s belt and slid it through the loops, shoving the tie ends out of his way impatiently, before tossing the belt aside to the floor.

“I think you’ll find that if you have patience, good things may come to you.” Jack ran his free hand up and down the ends of the grey tie around his neck as Will unzipped his pants again.

Will smirked, “I thought I learned that last year while I was waiting, patiently, for you to decide just when to come to me.” He pushed Jack’s pants and boxers off and tossed them aside too. Ignoring Jack’s pursed lips at the sight of his clothes on the floor, Will cleared his throat and put his hands on Jack’s hips. Pulling him close, to forestall Jack from picking up his clothes, he asked softly, “Do you remember that? How patient I was waiting for you to come to me, fully ready? Or was I waiting for you to come, fully ready, in me?” 

“Hmm.” Jack bent his head and replicated the caress Will had made along the collarbone, then nuzzled into Will’s neck. “And wasn’t it worth the wait? By the time I did come in you, how much did we want it?”

“So much...” Will moaned as Jack’s lips traveled up his neck. “I wanted you so much... I had to do multiplication tables in the hallway on the way to my apartment.”

“Really? You never told me that....” Jack said as he gave Will teasing little kisses on his mouth, that had automatically opened hopefully.

“I had to do math in my head.” Will stopped to rub his thigh in between Jack’s. They both shivered and Will bent his head and took a nip out of the skin of Jack’s neck, whispering into his ear, “If I hadn’t, I would have started touching you in the hallway and... I think, I might have shoved you up against a wall and gone down on you right there right there, if I hadn’t. Or---”

“Or, more likely, begged me to do that to you. Right?” Jack slid a hand between them and circled Will’s erect cock with his hand. “Would that have been dangerous enough for you...” Jack stopped to sweep his tongue back and forth across Will’s bottom lip. When Will’s tongue almost immediately came out, Jack dove in and began to suck on it until Will groaned. 

“This...here, in private feels...” Will pulled on the ties around Jack’s neck when Jack had straightened up. “Dangerous enough. I’m not sure I could....”

“You can do whatever you want. But that night, what were you saying? About doing math in your head?” Jack smiled and began to lightly stroke Will in a one, two, three pattern.

“I could...” Will gulped and closed his eyes for a moment as Jack’s fingers tightened, then released on him. “I should use that method now.”

“Which was...” Jack prompted, pressing his lips to Will’s shoulder. “In the hallway, what were you doing to distract yourself?”

“Oh...” Will said, opening his eyes to look into Jack’s. Did Jack have any idea how warm his eyes could be? Then he saw the amusement begin to light his eyes and sighed. He’d been staring into Jack’s eyes for how long? “The hallway. Yeah. So there I was, saying three times three or was it two times two? Oh, I don’t remember and I don’t care, just give me---”

“But what was it? Three times three or two times two?” Jack swept his fingertips along the top curve of Will’s butt. “It’s important.”

“Why in the world would it be important?” Will asked without paying much attention, given that Jack’s fingers were working their way up his spine. 

“Because it worked, didn’t it? You had some measure of control in the hallway, didn’t you?” Jack licked the corner of Will’s mouth several times before beginning to slide his mouth along Will’s jawline. 

“Jack...give me your tongue,” Will moaned, trying to capture Jack’s mouth with his as Jack’s fingertips teased the back of his neck.

“What’s three times three?” Jack tapped his fingers in a slow rhythm on Will’s neck, wondering if he had left a mark there earlier. If he had, maybe.... there should be two more.

Closing his eyes to concentrate on Jack’s fingers, Will murmured, “I love you too.” Then his eyes snapped open and looked at Jack’s amused face suspiciously. “Wait. Huh? Three times three? What---”

“You need to practice,” Jack said brightly and took a step backward, away from Will. “It might come in handy in the near future. Patience that is.”

“Jack?” Will asked, waiting.

“Oh and an ability to follow directions would also be helpful. Start with this — it’s easy. Spread those towels out on the floor.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to get a rug burn.”

Will felt his mouth drop open slightly. Then he nodded. “Ah. Apparently the assumption is that I’ll be the bottom tonight?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that what you prefer? At least for now? Or at least after that display downstairs?” Jack smiled as he saw a flicker in Will’s eyes.

Will colored slightly and without a word bent over to spread the towels down on the floor, before standing up to face Jack.

“Isn’t that right, Will?” Jack asked, taking a quick step in front of Will. With a swift movement, he took Will’s tie, still in his hand and flung it around Will’s neck. Using it to haul Will next to him, he held onto the tie with one hand, while the other arm went around Will’s waist and pulled him close, their hips touching. Looking into Will’s blue eyes, the most amazing eyes he had always thought, he whispered huskily, urgently, “Don’t you like it when I spread you open under me? When I’m lying on top of you, our bodies connected? When I’m covering you? When I slide inside you? When you can feel my hardness inside you, pumping into you? Thrusting into you? Sending my wetness into you? Isn’t that what you prefer?” Having felt Will’s cock harden against him with every word, he nodded. “Am I right?”

“You’re...right,” Will moaned, his hands gripping Jack’s upper arms. “But...” He took a shuddering breath. Jack’s words had pushed him so close to the edge. He shook his head to clear it and took a small step back away from the heat of Jack’s body, all that skin was...distracting. He had wanted to say... something.... He blinked and looked down at the ties surrounding both of their necks. Wait, what was going on with those ties and... “Wait. I...also loved having you in my mouth. Loved it. Last night, tonight. I was the one who was in....”

“And tonight, you got what you wanted, didn’t you? You didn’t make a choice, you had me in both places, just the way you said you wanted in the car. Just the way you orchestrated it, didn’t you?”

“I..Yes,” Will nodded. “Jack, what is this?” Will asked, pointing at the ties around both their necks.

“Oh, these?” Jack held up the ends of the blue tie around Will’s neck. “It was your first lesson in tie appreciation.” Jack said softly. “Come here.” Before Will could move, Jack reached both hands up and using the tie tugged him the one step necessary to close the gap between them.

“Lesson 1: using the tie to capture?” Will closed his eyes to concentrate on the feel of Jack’s body against his, Jack’s hands as they caressed the muscles in Will’s chest. “Is that what this was about?” Will asked, sliding a hand between them to stroke the silk tie around his neck. “To capture me?”

“Did I really...” Jack licked Will’s lower lip and when Will’s lips parted invitingly, slid his tongue inside and teased Will’s tongue back into his mouth. Tilting his head, he slowly suckled his mouth along Will’s tongue. Pulling back as soon as Will began to moan, Jack asked against his lips, “Did I really have to capture you or are you already mine?”

“You...” Will brushed his lips over and over against Jack’s mouth. That mouth... he wanted it, he thought as he pressed his lips against Jack’s and slipped his tongue inside once again. So...hot. His mouth was so hot. He would do anything to have that mouth, anything. He slid his hands around the soft tie around Jack’s neck to hold him still. He had to...

“Will. What were you saying?”

“Forget it. I want your mouth.” Will tugged on the tie, but to no avail. Jack did not move.

“No. What were you saying?”

Will forced himself to concentrate; Jack was so focused that there were times when it was easier to just do what he wanted. Quicker. He’d get what he wanted faster if he just gave Jack what he wanted. What did he want again....Oh, words. “I was saying....that you didn’t have to capture me tonight. I’m yours. You captured me a long time ago. My mind, my heart, my soul, my body.” This time when Will tugged on the tie, Jack moved forward quickly.

“As you did mine,” Jack whispered hoarsely, feeling his heart speed up at Will’s words. “As you did mine.” This time he tugged on the tie around Will’s neck and their lips met. Lifting his mouth, then unable to resist, Jack cupped the back of Will’s head and held him as they kissed over and over, their mouths opening and breaths mingling, until finally they both pulled back, gasping. “This time....” Jack began. “This time I want to show you that you have more... control, strength than you think. In another way. If you need it.”

“Am I going to need it?” Will asked hopefully, trying to steal another kiss.

“Yes, because I’m not going to give in to your need for haste this time. You’re also going to need the lubrication, because I’ll give you that if you want.” Jack released Will and gave him a nudge. “So go get it out of my jacket pocket and then come back over here.”

Will nodded. “And what are you going to be doing while I’m doing this? And, I suppose, hanging up your pants?”

“Don’t worry about the pants--”

“What?!” Will exclaimed, his mouth agape.

“They need to go to the cleaners, so don’t worry about them. Just leave them.”

“It will kill you to leave them there, don’t give me that--”

“That’s not what I intend to give you tonight, Tippin. I have my priorities straight.” He scanned his eyes up and down Will’s body. “And you should too. Remember, the ties? While you get the tube, I’ll be picking out the ties we’ll be using. Like this one,” Jack said, reaching out to snag the tie from around Will’s neck and slowly pull it free. 

Will stared at the blue tie as it slid across his chest and into Jack’s hands. When it was free and Jack began to wind it around his hand, Will took a step backward. Jack had done that over and over again in the car. Somehow for some reason it had made Jack more focused, but he had nearly driven off the road wondering when Jack was going to touch him with that silk. Which he hadn’t, but... now? Yes. Quickly, putting the pants away and grabbing the tube he walked back over to the towels and tossed it to the floor nearby. “What now?”

“What have we learned about ties so far?” Jack asked, running a finger around the base of Will’s neck.

Will pulled on the silver grey tie that was still around Jack’s neck and smiled as Jack came closer and closer. “I’ve learned lesson one about the ties. They’re quite useful.”

“Excellent attention to detail. So we’ll move on. Lesson two will be---” Jack reached for a tie on the rack and then stopped as he caught Will’s movements out of the corner of his eyes.

“I bet I know,” Will said eagerly. He held his hands out. 

Jack smiled. “What are you thinking?”

“Aren’t you going to tie me---”

“Really. That would be so predictable.”

“Heaven forbid.” Will rolled his eyes and smiled. He put his hands on Jack’s hips and dropped his eyes to watch his hands massage the muscles there, watch Jack shift his feet slightly to lean into the caress. Yes, Jack was in one of those moods in which every touch could last forever. The only way he could last in that situation was with some help, he knew from past experience. “I really think that tying me would be a good idea, Jack...” Will began. 

“Not tonight. Another time, I promise, if that’s what you want.” Jack lifted one of Will’s hands and ran his tongue back and forth on the inside of Will’s wrist. “Besides,” he said, kissing first one wrist and then the other, “If I tied you with the ties, when you start to sweat, it would ruin the silk.”

“I’m... going to sweat?” Will looked up into the heat of Jack’s eyes and knew that, yes, he was going to perspire tonight.

“I will be extremely disappointed if you don’t.”

“I never want to disappoint you.” And he wouldn’t, Will promised. Never. Jack deserved the best. He was the best. He gave him so much. Everything. And with Jack, Will knew, he had found his place. He took a step closer, wanting to be in Jack’s arms.

“You never do. You always exceed every expectation I’ve ever had. Now, come closer. Meet my...expectation.” Jack tugged on the tie around Will’s neck until their bodies met, warm skin meeting warm skin, both eager for more contact, both pressing as closely as they could.

“What’s next?” Will asked, as Jack slid his hands up and down the two ends of the tie. “I can tell you have... high expectations,” he added as he slid his hand in between them, but stopped when Jack shook his head.

“Pay attention to what you’re feeling right now.”

“What?”

“Concentrate on what I’m doing to you.”

“Then do something!” Will demanded, feeling Jack chuckle against him before he stepped back slightly. Will grabbed at Jack, trying to pull im back.

“I told you. Patience. But my eager...pupil, here’s lesson 2: the length of the ends must be just...right...” Jack said slowly, sliding his hands up and down the tie ends, adjusting them and managing to rub his fingertips along Will’s nipples with each adjustment. Looking down at Will’s chest, he smiled as he watched Will move his body trying to maximize each caress. “And the point, the placement of it due to the correct length....” Jack said, fingering the tie, although his eyes were looking at another tip, “Is, of course, the critical---”

“The length of my point would not seem to be a problem,” Will noted and moved forward to press his hardness into Jack’s thigh. “Can you tell? Am I ready for the next step?”

“Hmm, let me check. I wouldn’t want to pass you on without a thorough investigation of your readiness....” Jack slid one hand down Will’s body and then lightly skimmed his fingertips along the length of Will’s cock. “Wellll, it could, from my experience with you on past occasions, achieve greater heights,” he said as he licked his lips, stroked Will’s flesh and felt it jump upward in his hand. “And the knot of the tie....” he said as he circled the head of Will’s cock over and over, “Could certainly get...bigger.”

“Jack...” Will groaned and put his hands on the grey silk tie around Jack’s neck and tried to pull him close. “Is that it, because I really think I’m ready---”

“Hmm. Very nice...try,” Jack commented with a small smile that made Will groan in frustration. Then moving his hand to Will’s hip, caressing it with sweeps of his fingers, he sighed sadly, “But at the moment, we’ll move on. Or rather, move down--”

Jack’s words broke off as Will slid to his knees and he reached a hand out. Jack put his hand on Will’s head and braced his legs as Will lifted Jack’s cock in one hand and brought it to his mouth. “I want to feel that pulse against my tongue again, Jack.”

“Go ahead. But...” Jack trailed off as Will slowly began licking the underside of the hardness in his hand.

 

“But...” Will asked, looking up at Jack, feeling his hand in his hair, tipping his head back.

“You have to concentrate to feel that, don’t you?” Jack asked, his eyes intent.

“Mmm,” Will moaned, closing his mouth over just the head of Jack’s cock and sliding his tongue out of his mouth to flick up and down as far as it could reach. Lifting his head, he tilted it and whispered, “Yes, I need to concentrate. But then again...” He slowly licked back and forth, holding the base of the cock in his hand, while the other rested on Jack’s hip.

“Then again?” Jack asked, putting his free hand over Will’s and threading their fingers together.

“Then again. I want to concentrate on you. On giving you pleasure. On the feel of your cock in my mouth. On....” Will trailed off and held his mouth still, his lips and tongue resting against the underside. “On yes, there it is, that pulse that’s beating so hard... Come for me, Jack.”

“Will,” Jack said, his fingers pressing into the back of Will’s neck. 

“What?” Will asked, looking back, sitting on his heels. “Why did you stop---”

“Because we haven’t even begun---”

“But---”

“Lie down.” Jack said firmly.

Will sat back on his butt and extended his legs in front of him. 

“I said lie down,” Jack demanded. “On your back. Now.”

Will opened his mouth to argue, then seeing the desire in Jack’s face, he closed his mouth. Jack wanted this, so he would do it. At least for now. Slowly leaning back to rest on his elbows, he stared up at Jack. “Now what?”

Jack moved to stand between Will’s splayed feet. Looking down at Will, he said softly, “Spread your legs for me. Slowly.”

Jack moved to stand between Will’s splayed feet. Looking down at Will, he said softly, “Spread your legs for me. Slowly.” Silently, he prayed for control himself, to resist the irresistible, as for once Will followed directions. 

Will sucked in a breath and bending his legs slightly at the knees watched Jack watch him as he opened his legs. Exposed, he thought, but seeing the look on Jack’s face, the heat and love and need in his eyes, he knew that Jack was the one exposed. “Thank you,” Will whispered. “For this gift.” He opened his mouth to repeat it louder, realizing that Jack had not heard him, but stopped at Jack’s next action.

Standing above Will, Jack slowly pulled the tie from around his neck. “Here’s something else a tie can do. So multipurpose. The perfect accessory.”

“Jack, what are you...” Will asked, his eyes wide as Jack held the tie in one hand, the pointed end dangling down toward the floor.

“You know...” Jack said conversationally, Will thought, as if they were discussing what movie to see, instead of staring at each other’s bodies with the heat building between them. “I could just plunge into you right now.”

“You could,” Will said hopefully, as Jack began to lower the tie, inch by inch, toward the juncture of his legs. “But somehow, I get the idea that you won’t.”

“I could kneel between your legs and take you in my mouth and suck you in less than ninety seconds.”

“You could.” Will gulped as he relived those moments in the car and looked down as he felt his cock arch upward at the memory. He felt such need tonight. “That was... Jack?” Will’s eyes were riveted to that tie above his exposed balls.

“Or I could just do this....” Jack said softly, beginning to move the tip of the tie over the flesh beneath it.

Will arched his body toward the caress and Jack pulled the tie back up. “What?” Will complained. “What now? Why did you do that?”

“Just feel it,” Jack urged and dropped the tie back down, dragging it across the skin of Will’s upper thigh and then inward, slowly, very slowly. 

Will shifted around, “More, Jack, c’mon...” He thrust his body in the direction of the tie. “C’mon!” 

“No, it will be better if you just allow the feelings to come to you. And they will come...” Jack said as he once again removed the tie. 

“You don’t need to tie me. I get it now, “ Will groaned, his hands clutching the towels at his sides. “If I move you take it away. So... I won’t move.”

“No wonder I wrote you a recommendation for your quick analytical ability,” Jack quipped as he once again trailed the tie tip across Will’s skin.

Will clenched his jaw against the light, tantalizing sensation that began in his balls and sent out tiny little tingles, making his skin shiver in endless anticipation as Jack kept teasing his skin with the tip of that soft tie. The point was just sharp enough to make the feeling almost bearable. But he wanted.... “Jack...” he groaned, feeling a few drops of moisture on his brow as he restrained himself from arching upward. Or better yet, from just grabbing Jack and pulling him down. Or begging. Begging to be taken again, for Jack to claim him, to put a mark on him. He needed that, tonight....

“Relax,” Jack said, pulling the tie up and stepping over Will’s leg to face the tie racks. “Why don’t you use those techniques from our chair exercises?” he suggested calmly as if he didn’t have his partner ready, willing and able, lying on his back, legs and arms and heart wide open waiting for him. You, Jack Bristow, he told himself, are twisted. Then again, he decided, fingering a soft blue tie, this was going to be so enjoyable. But first and more importantly, it would help Will gain the confidence he needed to allay his fears, unspoken though they might be. Then the real fun could begin.

Will felt his mouth drop open and sat up in shock, as Jack turned his complete attention back to the racks. Slowly, he began to finger the ties on the racks one by one. Occasionally, he would pick one up, then replace it, pick another one up, then to Will’s surprise, casually drop it on the floor next to him. 

“Jack, you’re not being very careful with those ties....” Will noted, his brow creasing, the tension in his body increasing with each tie that Jack examined.

“The ties are only useful in terms of what I can do with them. They’re not goals in and of themselves.”

“No?” Will asked, touching a tie that Jack had brought home from Paris.

Looking over his shoulder, Jack said softly, “I did what you wanted downstairs. The question is, why you wanted it--”

“Wanted what?”

“Me to claim you.”

“Because that’s what you wanted.”

“Really. That’s it? The only reason?” He paused, but Will said nothing. Jack nodded. He would forge ahead. Experiential learning was always best. “In any case, I did it. And I admit, enjoyed it--” Jack noted when Will began to protest. “But, now I’m telling you what I want. Lie down on those towels.”

“You did what I wanted because you wanted it too.” Will’s hand unknowingly clenched on the silk as he reiterated that claim, but Jack merely raised an eyebrow. 

“And your point would be, what? You don’t want what I can give you?” Jack asked, as he bent over and slowly pulled the tie from the middle of Will’s fist. “Lie down. Now.”

Will lay down in the middle of the towels and then leaned back on his elbows and waited. Well, the view was good, he decided, grinning as he looked at Jack from the back. He sighed, but he felt his own excitement rise as Jack took his own sweet time examining... The way Jack was running his finger down the length of those ties...He coughed. “Are you going to touch every freakin’ tie, Jack?” Will asked in frustration, shifting around on the towels. 

“If I feel like it. They have to be...just right,” Jack nodded. Then he did look over his shoulder and smiled. “Goldilocks.” He stopped for a moment, his eyes running up and down the long length of Will’s body, so... What did you call a man who looked like Will? Beautiful? Gorgeous? He smiled as he turned away. No wonder he always called Will amazing. He was, in all ways. Beautiful, inside and out. And stronger then he knew. As he would soon learn.

To Will’s surprise the tie that fell to the floor next to him was that tie of his that Jack hated. “Polyester crap,” Jack had sneered when he had seen it the first time. Why hadn’t he just thrown it out like the corduroys? He snapped his head up to look at Jack. “Just how long have you been planning this little game?” Will asked suspiciously.

“Long enough,” Jack shrugged and turned to face Will and said nothing more. The fun with ties, that he'd been planning for a while. The other game...that had been an improvisation he'd thought of while in the bathroom, mulling over what had happened downstairs.

Will stared up at Jack. He sighed. Jack would move when he wanted to and not a moment before. So strong-willed. Strong of body too, he sighed, noting the muscles in his chest, his legs, his arms, everywhere, so much strength. All for him. For him, Will thought in wonder as he shifted his legs as his body hardened in response to this man, whose eyes were slowly devouring him. This man loved him. This man. The original immovable object. Although, Will sighed, as he licked his lips and unconsciously began to stroke his own erection with one hand, the hardest part of Jack right now was a certain object that did know how to move. Quite well. And then again, this man had moved, had taken a risk and opened his heart, his arms, his home, everything to him, given him everything. What, he wondered, was Jack planning on giving him tonight with those ties?

“What’s next?” Will asked, reaching his hand up to Jack.

Jack stared down at Will. He was... amazing. Spread out like that, so unselfconsciously, so free with his body. His love. The love and desire of their bodies together. So confident in the attraction between them. In the love between them. He smiled at himself, remembering so so long ago, when he’d had those dreams over and over that he’d tried to ignore. If he could go back, he would have told himself to forget it. Will was the original irresistible force. A whirl of energy and excitement that, in presenting him with a tremendous risk, had proven to be the most solid, steady force in his life. Jack took Will’s hand and stepping back between Will’s legs, knelt between them.

“What’s next? What lesson is next?” Will angled his head toward the ties next to him. Wondered if there was some pattern, as Jack proceeded to arrange them in a line. 

Looking up, Jack smiled as he reached toward Will’s chest. Once again tugging on the ends of the tie, he pulled them up and down, lightly abrading Will’s nipples. Will stared at his chest, feeling a slight sting as the tie went back and forth along the back of his neck, a slight sting as his nipples hardened and became more sensitive, he thought, with each pass of the silk. “So...soft, but...” Will said, shifting his body as his muscles began to tense up. 

“Relax...” Jack said softly, his voice firm but soothing as his hands dropped the tie and began to massage the muscles of Will’s chest. “Remember, the exercises to do that? Breathe...”

Will nodded, took a breath and counting in his head, relaxed his body from the head downward as Jack continued to stroke his chest. Dropping his head back onto the floor, he swallowed. “Okay...I’m relaxed as I can be with your hands on my body.”

“Good...Now, we’ll move on to the next lesson. Tying the...knot,” Jack said quickly, as left hand moved swiftly downward and lightly squeezed the head of Will’s cock.

“Geez!” Will exclaimed and would have jack knifed upward if Jack weren’t pressing him down with a heavy hand on his chest. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed again. “Okay, okay. Go on. Show me...” he shuddered as Jack squeezed him again. “How you tie a tie.”

“Well, it’s all in how you slide...” Jack began, sliding his tongue out to sweep slowly across his lower lip as he wrapped one end of Will’s tie around the other. “The silk over and then under and then...” He circled his lips with his tongue, noting with glee how Will’s mouth had dropped open. 

“And then...” Will prodded softly, feeling his hands clench in the towels again.

“And then, you have to be careful, take your time...” Jack said softly, his voice husky, as he leaned forward and with just the tip of his tongue licked lightly at the corner of Will’s mouth. It drove Will crazy to be teased at the edges, he had to have the whole, full... “Slowly...” Jack whispered, his mouth just the tiniest bit away from Will’s lips before sliding his tongue out and beginning to slowly lick Will’s lips until they parted. “Do you like that?” Jack asked, lifting his mouth.

“Is that the best way? Taking your time?” Will asked. Because he’d really rather move it along a little quicker, but that didn’t seem to be the game plan tonight. Jack usually gave him what he wanted, but when he was in one of those moods that Will now knew was a glimpse of Jack’s sensual nature... time had no meaning. There was something else, but damn it, he couldn’t concentrate; not when Jack was leaning over him like that, looking at him like that, his cock brushing against Will’s thigh like that. He shifted his legs, rubbing, rubbing, trying to capture him but...

“Hmm. Depends upon the situation. Now, let’s see. Where was I in this tie-tying lesson?”

“Jack...” Will put his hand on Jack’s arm and tried to pull him closer.

“No, back to the lesson. Oh, yes, you slide that silk...” Jack bent forward and slide his tongue over Will’s lower lip and inside for just a moment. “Under and over...” 

“But then you have to...” Will moaned.

“True. In the end, you have just slide it in, all the way,” Jack said and putting his hand on the back of Will’s neck, pulled him up as he surged his tongue into Will’s mouth and pressed their hips together.

“Yes, slide it all the way in, Jack. In.” Will spread his legs and tilted his pelvis up. 

“Once again, you’re in too much of a hurry,” Jack said, shaking his head. Sliding down Will’s body, he circled Will’s cock with his hand. “You need to slow down or we’ll only ever touch the tip...” He gave Will a quick lick on just the tip and moved back swiftly when Will tried to thrust into his mouth. “And isn’t it better to have the whole...thing?” Jack asked, smirking at Will. He reached one hand up and lightly tugged on the tie around Will’s neck, from Taipei. 

Will looked up at Jack and caught his breath at the arousal evident in the harsh planes of his face. “What’s next?” Will asked eagerly, rubbing his thighs against Jack’s shoulders.

“Adjustments...” Jack smiled and took a little bite out of the inner muscle of Will’s thigh, nodding approvingly when Will opened his legs a little wider and rubbed them against the sides of Jack’s body. “Not like that, though.”

Will stilled and said slowly, “Oh no. Picky perfect adjustments.”

“Oh yes. We want to make sure your...tie is the perfect length...” Jack murmured, his lips against the wet tip of Will’s cock, before sliding his tongue up and down it. 

“It feels perfect---”

“Hmm. No, not quite yet. You know me---”

“You can spend forever adjusting the tie, I know.” Will groaned and put his head back on the floor. “I’m gonna die in here, in this closet, aren’t I? They’re going to find my lifeless body still twitching...AH! Like that!” he exclaimed as his hips surged upward when Jack suddenly closed his mouth over Will’s cock and sucked hard. “I don’t think any adjustments are necessary, Jack!” Will called out frantically, his hands going into Jack’s hair. He groaned and sagged back onto the towels as Jack opened his mouth and let go.

“Mmm.” Jack looked up at Will, a wicked gleam in his eyes, as he eyes surveyed Will’s body, seeing the dampened muscles stand out in sharp relief due to the tension in them. “This is awfully...wet, I wonder...” he said as he lightly blew on it. 

Will felt his eyes widen as the air on his moist skin helped to cool his desire; he had been too close to the edge, he knew, without Jack’s help. Jack would... he looked down and nodded. Jack could, would, should ...do whatever it was he wanted. And guide him at the same time. Yes. He forced himself to relax. Letting out a breath, he asked, “How am I doing?” 

“Perfectly.” Jack ran his hand up and down Will’s leg in a soothing gesture, before kissing the skin before him. “Mmm. Makes we want to....”

“To what?”

“Move onto the next lesson. Close your eyes.”

“But...” Will started. Jack never wanted that. In fact, he preferred--

“Close your eyes.”

“You like looking into my eyes when we make love.”

“I know, Tippin. But I’m willing to make that sacrifice to show you---”

“What are you going to show me with my eyes closed?” Will interrupted. “Why don’t you just turn out the lights?”

“Must you always question---” Jack shook his head and laughed as he slid his hand to Will’s abdomen and began brushing the tie back and forth over his skin. “Yes, you must.”

“Yes, I must,” Will agreed. “Because I want to know why you don’t want to turn out the lights---”

“I don’t want to turn out the lights, because I want to see you.” Jack began, as he stroked the tie back and forth, up and down on Will’s torso, making his breath hitch, then gasp as Jack continued. “I want to see your body react to what I’m doing, I want to see your skin quiver under my touch. I want to see your cock harden and then harden some more, I want to watch it began to drip with need. I want to see your head arch back as you moan. I want to see your lips part as you scream. I want to see the muscles in your legs as you thrust your hips and your cock in my direction, demanding that I give you what you want. That’s what I want. What do you want?”

Will’s eyes widened until Jack thought he would drown in those blue depths. “I don’t know. You...” Will finally choked out. “You. This is...I thought downstairs when you took me or in the car that I was seeing...something raw and untamed, but this is...”

“What we did downstairs merely took the edge off my hunger for you, Will Tippin. A hunger that began last night, no, that began so long ago. An insatiable hunger for you. For everything you are, everything you can be. My partner, in all ways. Don’t you feel it, didn’t you feel it tonight, playing that game, that game that is based upon everything we are? The power that lies between us, just waiting for moments like this?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Will exclaimed, feeling even now his body beginning to clench, these words and the heat in Jack’s brown eyes were sending him so close to the edge that.... “Jack, take me now. Quickly, just---”

His words were cut off by Jack’s mouth descending on his, by Jack’s hands forcing his arms to stay down. Moving his legs and hips he tried to force Jack onto him. Shaking his head when he failed, trying to evade Jack’s mouth, he sighed and surrendered, relaxed, opened his mouth, closed his eyes, and curled his hands into Jack’s as they slid down to his, palm to palm.

Lifting his head, brushing his lips over and over Will’s upraised mouth, Jack said softly, “You have tremendous power over me, Will, with your...wantonness. I never, never want that to change. Do you hear me?”

“I...hear you, Jack,” Will said equally softly, knowing he was hearing yet another form of declaration of love. “I love you the way you are and any way you’ll change as long as we are together. Any way at all.”

“As do I. But I want to show you the power you can have over yourself.”

“What do you mean and what do those ties have to do with it?” Will asked rapidly as he made the connection.

Jack nodded. Will was so quick, such a joy to be with, work with. Now, he just needed to learn the benefits to taking one’s time on occasion. And one other small detail. “Remember what I said earlier tonight in this closet about learning how to regulate your response?”

“Yes. And you said something about how it was more fun to skirt close to the edge and keep jumping back... But that sounds dangerous....” Will nodded. “Which is...you. You’re the most dangerous person I’ve ever met.”

“Are you still scared of me?” Jack teased, reminding Will of that first encounter in a bar. “I doubt it, because you’re one of the most courageous people I’ve ever met.”

“I am?” Will asked, hearing his voice crack in surprise.

“Yes. So, close your eyes.”

Will blinked in surprise at the rapid change, but no... It wasn’t a change, Jack had just led him down a circuitous path and... What was going on? “I’ll feel....”

“Anxious, vulnerable?” Jack asked, feeling Will’s heartbeat accelerate against his own chest. “But you’re interested, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” Will admitted. “I want to. And... I can do it.”

“I know you can. But one reason I want you to close your eyes is so that you can concentrate on this tie appreciation lesson.”

“Oh brother,” Will groaned as he saw the concentration on Jack’s face.

“Focus, Mr. Tippin...” Jack said with a grin and tapped his fingers on Will’s chest, then moved his fingers down to a nipple and began circling it. “Focus...”

Will shivered and closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. It was Jack, here in the dark. Jack, who loved him. He must have a reason... Relax, he told himself. Jack taught you how to do this, start with the back of the neck, he recited to himself.

Bending over, Jack blew lightly across Will’s nipple. When it hardened, he lightly stroked just the point of the soft silk across just the tip of Will’s nipple. Will’s entire body stiffened as he concentrated, a frown on his forehead. 

“Jack....” Will moaned.

“Relax your body,” Jack commanded. “Do it. Start with your neck and...that’s it...” Jack said approvingly as he watched Will force himself to relax. When Will had taken a few deep breaths, Jack leaned down and gently kissed his mouth. “Perfect, Will, perfect.” 

“Damn it, Jack---” Then Will bit off his words. “I...don’t have to let you do this to me, you know.”

“I know---”

“In fact, I won’t.”

“Good. Show me,” Jack agreed, glad that Will was keeping his eyes closed and could not see his face. The concern he knew must be in it. Or the hand that kept hovering over Will’s hair, wanting to touch, to stroke away the crease of concentration between his brows. He looked at the tie around Will’s neck and nodded. Time to move this along; if it wasn’t killing Will, it was killing him.

“Jack?” Will asked, frowning. “What are you doing? Driving me crazy by doing nothing?”

“Just deciding which tie to use next.” Jack reached both hands out and slowly unknotted the tie and pulled it free, dragging it across Will’s slightly damp skin.

“My tie from Taipei?” Will asked.

“Yes. Let’s see if you can resist this...” Jack trailed the tie down the center of Will’s body and then slowly slid it around Will’s cock and began stroking and rubbing the soft silk around the hard flesh.

Will groaned and controlled the urge to thrust into the soft, cool silk and Jack’s warm, hard hand. No, he told himself, think of something else. Think of...oh, that’s it. How to throw a knife. Hold the hilt... Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea. What... Oh, multiplication tables. Two times two is...., three times three is, four times four is...

“I don’t want to come on that tie, Jack,” Will said finally, firmly. “No. I won’t. I want us to come together this time. Before in the car it was me, downstairs it was you. This time, I want it to be us. So, no.”

Jack heaved a deep sigh of relief. He had known Will could do it. “Open your eyes.”

Will looked up. Jack looked...concerned, happy, relieved. “You’re happy I said no.”

“Yes. It was your choice. You realized that. Realized you could control it. But...another choice is that you can come on this tie and obliterate Taipei with our love and desire. Or you can keep it as a symbol of your own strength--”

“Jack, what was this about?” Will asked, interrupting, reaching his hands out and holding Jack’s shoulders. “Why are you happy I controlled myself when you just told me you like it when I lose control?”

“And how did you control yourself? Did you just put your mind somewhere else?” Jack asked softly, stroking Will’s cheek with a fingertip.

“Yes. I’m sorry. Maybe that was not the way. You wanted me to... Maybe, I should not have---”

“Yes. You should have. You did what you were supposed to, to gain control. You had control, didn’t you? You ascertained, in that moment, how to regulate your response so that you didn’t have to lose control if you didn’t want to. Didn’t you?” Jack demanded, gripping Will’s chin in his hand and looking at him intently.

“Yes. I did. I used the multiplication tables...” Will stopped at the smug look on Jack’s face and he made another connection. He reached up and pushed Jack’s hand away. “Damn it, Jack! You just trained me, didn’t you?”

“Want a Milkbone? Oomph!” Jack grunted as Will slammed a fist into his shoulder. He shrugged. He deserved it.

“One of these days, Jack....”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘To the moon, Alice. To the moon.’”

“To the moon, Alice? The Honeymooners?” Will gaped up at Jack. “The Honeymooners? What the hell---”

“Oh, I was stuck at a safe house one night with Weiss and he insisted on watching that show and... did you know this, Wilma? That the Flintstones cartoon was actually based on The Honeymooners? Weiss is full of trivia like that and--”

“I'm sure Vaughn finds that information edifying as the two of them dance, but I however do NOT! And what do I know? Lemme tell you what I know. I know you’re trying to avoid telling me something with this Weissian television trivia about which you don’t give one half of one iota of a crap! And which you no doubt greeted with one of those patented Bristow stares? Not the BLOD, but this variation you use at work that says, ‘You might be amusing if I had a sense of humor?’” Will shot at Jack. 

“Tippin... you know me... so well, as I know you,” Jack smiled softly, and touched Will’s cheek again. “Although after tonight, I think Vaughn must have figured out that I have a sense of humor, slightly twisted but---”

“Speaking of slightly twisted, what was the game plan tonight with the ties and---”

“What I was trying to do is give you the knowledge of how to... withstand it, if he should try that again,” Jack said softly, weaving his hand into Will’s hair and looking deeply into his eyes. "Which he won't, or I wouldn't put you at risk, but you're still worried and--"

“I...” Will gaped. He knew it. Couldn’t help it. And who cared? This was Jack who knew every secret, every fear, every strength, every desire, every need, everything... and loved him anyway, he knew as he felt Jack’s arm tighten around him. “That’s...one reason I wanted you to claim me downstairs. So loudly. Isn’t it? I didn’t even realize it. But I wanted that not only to give you what you wanted, but so I could hear it... ” 

“Yes. Loudly so that you could hear it in your ears if need be. Even a seasoned agent might not have thought of that idea. It was a good instinctive play on your part.” Jack punctuated the compliment with a long, warm kiss that left Will sighing. “Very good. You are amazing, Will.”

“It wasn’t...deliberate on my part---” Will shook his head. He hadn’t...

“Good instincts are the difference between a live agent and a dead agent,” Jack said bluntly. 

“Thank you for that reassuring comment, Bristow!” Will burst out, knowing he was being ridiculous. He accused Jack of ignoring his feelings, but what had he just done with his fear?

"But Will...” Jack said hesitantly, wanting Will’s fears, every one, to be assuaged. Tightening his hands on Will, pressing into him with his own body, he asserted, “Hear this. Loud and clear. I want you to know that even if he does try that again and you can’t help your response, it doesn’t matter to me, that situation is not---”

“It matters to me!” Will protested, feeling his heart race, then calm as Jack stroked his hair.

“I know. That’s why I wanted to give you this.” Jack nodded toward the ties.

“What?” Will relaxed again. Another gift. One among many. Like the...ties that bound them which were so strong, nothing could sever them, after all. He slid his hands up Jack’s arms and around his neck.

“The knowledge that you can control your responses, at least to a certain degree. If you have the confidence, then you won’t have fear.” Looking into Will’s eyes, Jack smiled. No fear there. Just confidence. And was that a dawning show of amusement? Uh-oh. “And---”

“And if I won’t have fear, I won’t feel desperate and...” Will nodded. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Jack said, bending to kiss Will, feeling his heart leap as it always did whenever Will lifted his face to his. “Or it will be once we finish this discussion.”

“What is left to discuss?” Will asked, moving his legs, trying to slide one thigh between Jack’s.

“One last comment about tomorrow or the day after, depending....”

“Which is...” Will asked cautiously. Then he realized that, “Huh, I don’t feel nervous. Not really. Not any more.” 

“That’s because it’s going to be okay tomorrow, Tippin.”

“I know.” Will rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t send me into the situation if you thought the odds were in favor of my murder, right?”

Jack’s mouth quirked up on one side. “I’m never going to live that comment down.”

“The only way you’re going to live that comment down, is by going down on me, right now.”

“That was so obvious.”

“Excuse me for not winning the Pulitzer for writing sexual innuendo after my partner has... trained me tonight!” Jack began to laugh, then stopped at the look on Will’s face as he began speaking again. Will lay quietly, remembering. “Wait. That night, the night I told you about Sark and Taipei, you told me that even a trained agent might not...”

“Yes. I did. Good memory.”

“I don’t forget anything---” Will’s voice began to rise in irritation again. Damn it. How long had Jack known or anticipated this fear? How had Jack known his fears when he had not even realized them himself? Why hadn’t he told him? Why.... He tried to hold onto his annoyance, but... the truth was, Jack had found the best way possible to show him the truth. Proof that he had the strength he needed.

“Then don’t forget that I love you before you go off the deep end. I don’t think he’ll try that again; he paid the price once and he won’t be eager to incur that debt again. But I had a feeling you were worried about it and after tonight, I thought this was best because... I love you and I... wanted to give you what you need. The confidence that can come from control.”

Will opened his mouth to yell again, then closed it. Grimaced. “Damn you,” he said quietly. “That took the wind out of my sails.”

Jack looked down and smiled as he unwound the tie from Will’s body. “Your sail still looks pretty full to me. Do you want me to blow some warm air and wetness in a southwesterly current---”

“Shut up.” Will fought not to laugh. How did Jack do this? Turn a fear into a... moment? A moment of love and laughter, which was far from over, Will knew as Jack set the tie aside and his warm hands began caressing his legs. As Jack’s hands moved around to the sides, he raised his legs and lifted his lower body, encouraging... yes, he thought on a sigh, as Jack began to knead his butt rhythmically. Looking up, seeing Jack’s face resume the look of arousal, he wondered. Had they set that coffee maker? But he needed a little payback first. Hmm. “So, tell me this — was this game how you train other agents to withstand---”

“Are you insane?” Jack gaped at Will and his hands tightened on Will’s ass. “Not this way! It’s a...variation of a conditioning protocol for male agents. Women aren’t as... mechanistic in their responses as men are, so they usually don’t request or need conditioning in resistance the way male agents do, so--”

“Conditioning? Which involves what, exactly?” Will rocked back and forth into Jack’s hands. “How many other-- Don’t tell me, Flaherty, you trained him, you said---”

“Tippin! You don’t think.... Get a grip!” Jack said, removing one hand to slam it down on the floor. “The protocol isn’t like this and, and... You’re the only one I... want. You’re the only man I’ve ever... I never even thought about being with a man, until you, until I... fell in love with you. And I... You know... You do know, don’t you? I mean....”

“You’re completely inarticulate!” Will grinned suddenly. Heh, it felt good to push Jack like that. “Thank you!” he said with all the false cheeriness of a fast food worker who had just spit in your soft drink.

“What. The. Hell?” Jack growled, sliding his body on top of Will’s. “You just played me, didn’t you?” He hid his smile. This was a good game. Pushing Will. Will pushing back. A good game indeed. With so many wonderful variations.

“Feeling the need to dominate? Since you just got played?” Will taunted, sliding one leg free to wrap around Jack’s.

“Yes! You....” Jack grunted as Will pushed him and he willingly slid over so that they lay side by side. But not, he decided, close enough. He hauled Will to him and nuzzled into his neck. Mmm, he thought, Will’s skin always had that scent that was just... warm and...he reminded him of light and sunshine and.... Golden, he thought. He couldn’t wait to take that vacation and see Will’s skin turn golden and... Will had been right, earlier in the closet, when he had said he might have trouble walking after a day on this vacation. “You...” he began as he nipped the skin over Will’s collarbone. “Don’t mind, do you?”

Will froze as he felt Jack’s cock suddenly grow harder against him. He then felt his skin heat as Jack’s mouth began moving over his neck. “Mind what? What are you thinking about?”

Jack chuckled as he slid his hands back over Will’s butt and pulled him closer. “You got me. I was focusing on something else---”

“You were distracted,” Will sais smugly, as he ran his hands over the hard expanse of Jack’s back. “But by what?”

“Focused. I was focusing on that vacation we talked about earlier...”

Will’s eyes opened wider. “Honeymoon, Francie called it. I really have to do some research on that tomorrow.”

“You really do. But right now...” Jack smiled, as he used his hands to separate Will’s legs from the back and then slid back up to caress the warm curves above. “Here we are at another tourist destination.”

“What? My ass?” Will asked, grinning, pushing himself back into Jack’s warm hands.

Warning: Sexual situation. An extremely long sexual situation. Because Will is a lucky man.

“You really do. But right now...” Jack smiled, as he used his hands to separate Will’s legs from the back and then slid back up to caress the warm curves above. “Here we are at another tourist destination.”

“What? My ass?” Will asked, grinning, pushing himself back into Jack’s warm hands.

“Mmm. As much as in my next career as a travel agent I could make a highly favorable personal recommendation of that destination,” Jack said as his hands squeezed Will’s butt and pulled him closer. “It is, after all, a private location, open only to---”

“You.” Will said, sweeping his tongue along Jack’s bottom lip before delving into his mouth. Lifting his lips after a long moment, he added, taking a little bite out of Jack’s lip, “Just like this destination, my personal favorite, your mouth, is open only to me.”

“Yes, only for you. But always for you. Any time, any where...”

“Hmm, I think you demonstrated that... hospitality motto quite well in the car tonight,” Will noted with a smile, and then traced Jack’s lips with his tongue. “But where were we? What was our destination?”

“Ah, yes. It’s tie appreciation day at the museum, remember?” Jack smiled and nudged Will.

Will nudged him in return and after a moment’s hesitation, Jack lay back this time on the towels. Grabbing the ends of that grey silk tie, still around Jack’s neck, in his hands, Will slid down Jack’s body. “Let me show you what I’ve already learned here in the education wing of the museum, otherwise known as the Lying Flat on My Back Memorial Closet.”

“Do tell.” Jack smiled, as he glided his hands over Will’s shoulders, enjoying the feel of Will’s body moving down his.

“Oh no, I’ll show you.” Will touched his finger in a long slide down along the side of the tie.

“Well, I did always believe that hands-on experience is the best teacher...” Jack trailed off. He was... focusing, he decided, on Will’s hands as they flattened over his nipples.

“How about mouth-on experience?” Will asked, sliding his mouth down Jack’s chest near the length of the tie. As his mouth left the tie and neared Jack’s groin, Will looked up into Jack’s face and grinned. “Weren’t you saying that as a curator in the museum I needed more experience?”

“Why yes, I did. I ---” Jack broke off as Will slid his tongue around and around his cock. “What are you...”

“You did say I had to learn to slide it under and over and...then...all the way in...” Will whispered, as his mouth closed over Jack’s cock and engulfed it in wetness and heat.

“So I did,” Jack whispered, putting his hands into Will’s hair and then running his hands down to the back of Will’s neck. After a few moments, he groaned and used the pressure of his hands to urge Will’s head up. “Stop---”

“Why did you stop me? I’m hungry...I want more.” Will said softly as he leaned over and his mouth opened again. Then he grinned and looked up at Jack. “Remember, you only let me have one of your puffs earlier tonight downstairs.”

“As I recall, you didn’t actually...finish that---” Jack stopped to try and pull Will back up his body. Will shook his head and pushed Jack’s hand away. Amused, Jack grabbed Will’s hand and tugged on it. “I think you’re ready for advanced tie apprecation.”

“You know, Bristow...” Will gritted out. “I want what I want and I want it now.” He shoved back at Jack.

“That’s a damn shame, Tippin,” Jack shrugged and grasped Will’s hand.

Will opened his mouth to argue, then as if in slow motion, watched in horror as Jack released the pressure of his hand, which sent Will’s hand careening forward into the bottom tie rack. Crack went the slim wooden bar under the force of the movement and ties flew up into the air and then down onto the floor of the closet.

In shock, Will sat up on his knees and stared at the broken bar before him, then looked over at Jack, who was surveying the damage with a slight frown..

“I must say, that was a terrible first impression for your interview for a position as curator in the tie museum,” Jack commented in a prissy voice as he sat up. Well, breaking that bar, he supposed, had been inevitable with Tippin around. Why not, he broke through every barrier, didn’t he? He shrugged and smiled at Will.

“You’re not mad?” Will asked in surprise.

“No. We can just make a new bar. After all...” He smiled and ran a fingertip down Will’s spine and then cupped Will’s butt in his hand. “That’s what the workbench is for. Or at least,” he said, flicking his fingertips back and forth across Will’s cheeks. “That’s one use for the workbench. I can think of others.” 

“But, but...” Will spluttered. He had thought Jack would go ballistic. “What happened?” Will asked, as he stared at the ties which had cascaded into piles around them.

Jack shook his head and putting his hand over Will’s left hand, stroked the top of the ring and shrugged, “What happened is what always happens. You push me or I push you.”

“You push me more...” Will said, looking over at Jack who was now pulling his hand and tugging him forward. Being with Jack was a challenge, he thought. He never quite knew what might come next. Although, he decided, seeing the heat in Jack’s eyes, he did have a good idea of something or someone who might come next.

“No, you do--” Jack looked at Will. Did he not know the effect he had on him?

“No, you do--”

“Be quiet--” He should tell him, Jack thought and unconsciously licked suddenly-dry lips. He should tell. “Be quiet and let me finish---”

“There is one way to get me to be quiet, Jack. Remember?” Will grinned, hoping Jack would remember. Who cared who pushed whom as long as he had that mouth on him? Jack could push him any way he wanted, as long as... He reached a hand up and began to play with the curls behind Jack’s ear and slowly fell onto his back, pulling Jack with him. Yesss, Jack’s distracted for the moment, he thought in triumph as he saw Jack’s eyes darken and he turned his head and kissed the center of Will’s palm. “Remember, the second time we kissed, I told you that if you wanted me to be quiet, all you had to do was kiss me?”

“That was so long ago, but I think I do remember. One of my favorite memories, the moment I knew what I wanted...” Jack said softly as he slid his hands around Will’s shoulders and up into his hair and slowly rubbed it between his fingers. God, he loved touching Will. With his hands, his fingertips, his body, his mouth. Oh and the ties too. Must get back to the ties, he told himself firmly. Must. But first... Slowly leaning toward Will, he touched his tongue to his bottom lip as he saw Will’s mouth open slightly and his eyes widen as he stared at Jack’s mouth.

“Jack, can you hurry--” Will groaned as he pulled at Jack with strong hands and opened his legs and tried to urge Jack between them. He kept his eyes open, remembering how important that was to Jack. “I mean, c’mon---”

“No. I can’t hurry...” Jack bent his head and slowly licked, small little licks up and down Will’s lower lip. “Why should I? And we have all the time in the world, remember?” He then leisurely fit their lips together, sighing with satisfaction as Will immediately opened his mouth and tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. “All the time...” he whispered lifting his head eventually, staring into Will’s eyes as they slowly opened. “All the time, it’s like this,” he said before brushing his lips back and forth against Will’s.

“What.... What were we talking about?” Will asked as he released the hard grip he’d had on Jack’s upper arms and began sliding his hands up and down Jack’s biceps. All he remembered, really, was Jack's comment about the second time they kissed and knowing what he wanted. Although he thought that Jack had known that first night. In fact... he opened his mouth and then stopped as Jack began to move on him.

“Pushing each other...” Jack slid his cock back and forth on Will’s pelvis and looked down to watch Will push his own erection against Jack’s. They both hissed in a breath and looked at each other hungrily. “You think I’m the one who pushes you and I think you’re the one who pushes me and...” Jack closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Will’s skin against his and dropped his head against Will’s shoulder. “I... don’t really care who pushes whom, just as long as....” He nipped at Will’s muscle and took a deep breath that Will swallowed in his mouth as he turned his head and captured Jack’s mouth with his.

Will slid his hand around the back of Jack’s head and held him close as he felt Jack regain a control that he had not known he was losing until that moment. What had it been, he thought, releasing Jack’s mouth to look into his eyes. Dropping his hands, he unconsciously clenched his hands thinking to grab onto the towel and instead found a fistful of ties. Expensive ties. Expensive silk ties. Expensive silk ties that Jack had collected for years. Expensive silk ties that now littered the floor around them and Jack did not seem to care? Or was he just going to pay for this mess later? “Maybe... “ Will said, remembering how the mess had happened, and smiling. “Sometimes, I should push more, so that we push each other equally? Sometimes?”

“Well, it’s certainly less dangerous to my collection,” Jack shrugged, reaching out to pick up the ties. "But you push quite well; you're just not always---"

“Aren’t you going to continue with tie appreciation?” Will pulled on the tie around Jack’s neck. “We didn’t finish our lessons and...” He sighed melodramatically, looking around at the ties around them. “I suppose I owe you. I can make the sacrifice.”

“Hmm, I do believe that you do owe me after that mess,” Jack nodded toward the array of colors glistening on the floor. “How will you repay me? What will your sacrifice be?”

“You tell me.”

“I believe, given the grave nature of the offense against the pristine nature of the display in the tie museum that you need some rehabilitation before you can once again be offered a curatorial position.”

“And what position would that be?”

“Flat on your back. Now.”

Will laughed, even as he felt his heart begin to race again at the tone of command in Jack’s voice. “Sure you don’t want to just...push me down?” 

Jack merely flicked his gaze from Will to the towels on the floor and back again. “Do I need to push you down? Don’t you want to lie down and let me do whatever I want with you? Don’t you?”

Nodding slowly, Will lay back and opened his legs slightly. Trying to push now, he asked smugly, giving a long look to Jack’s heavy erection, “Oh, I bet I know what you want to push... You want to push your cock inside me, don’t you?”

“Is that what you want?” Jack asked huskily as he scooped up a bunch of ties and then moved between Will’s legs, setting the ties down next to them. “Here?” he asked, sliding his hand up Will’s leg, shaking his head in amazement as Will immediately let his leg open further. So responsive, it was amazing. And all his, all his, he thought in wonder.

“If...” Will said softly, seeing the look of possessiveness on Jack’s face as he stared at him. “You pushed into me there,” he offered, sliding his thigh along Jack’s hand. “You could make me yours there again. And I would love it.”

“So would I. But what about....here....” Jack ran a finger tip over Will’s bottom lip and slid it inside Will’s mouth for a second. When Will began to suck on it, Jack cleared his throat and asked, watching Will’s tongue circle his finger, “Do you want me to push you?”

“Yes... Go ahead, push me.” Will asked, reaching out one hand to tug at Jack’s arm.

“Hmm, how... accommodating of you,” Jack smiled as he put his hands on Will’s upper thighs and rubbed his thumbs back and forth as he slowly moved his hands higher and higher.

“You have no idea how accommodating I can be...” Will offered as he tilted his hips up once again.

“Oh, but I do. I know you. And I know the nature of the sacrifice I’m going to extract from you...” Jack slid his hands inward and grasped Will’s cock in them and began to pump up and down. “But then again, it wouldn’t take long...” he noted as Will’s eyes fluttered closed.

“No, it wouldn’t...” Will groaned. “Given what those earlier tie lessons did..” His eyes flew open and seeing the look of amused determination in Jack’s face, he whispered, “Uh-oh.” This was going to be one of those times...

“Don’t worry. You’re so... quick,” Jack grinned as he removed his hands and picked up the red tie Will had given him. “After all, look at how quickly you caught onto that ...wrapping and sliding step---”

“I’d be happy to demonstrate my... newly-acquired skill again--”

“Really.” Jack shook his head in mock dismay. “That’s a shame, because it’s time for you to move on to the next lesson, which we had only just begun.” Running the tie between his fingers, he looked down at it and noted how Will clenched his hands into tight fists with every ‘slish’ sound of the silk running through his hands. 

“We can do the lesson some other time,” Will suggested slowly as Jack wrapped the tie around his hand. “Or you could---”

Jack shook his head in mock dismay. “It would be a shame to miss this lesson, because I have a feeling you’re going to excel at it. You’re so...” Jack put his hand on Will’s hip and began stroking it slowly over the skin there, sliding it down toward Will’s pelvis. 

Will’s hands dug into the towels under him and he held his breath as that silken caress in Jack’s warm hand neared the center of his body. That was screaming for a touch. But, no, he told himself. He would not scream. Well, not yet anyway. “I don’t scream like a girl,” he blurted, then winced.

“Why were you thinking of that, Tippin?” Jack asked with a smile as he ran his hand lightly over Will’s pelvis and downward. Angling his lower body in the direction of Jack’s hand to maximize the feeling, Will groaned when Jack’s smug voice noted, “And you are so accommodating, after all. So willing. You’ll enjoy this part of the lesson, given how interested you are in new ideas. Positions?” 

Will shifted his body under the warmth of Jack’s large hand, which pushed him back down and tried to think. What was Jack doing now? Staring into those warm brown eyes above him, feeling that silk-wrapped hand run down one leg and then the other, moving him into some position that only Jack.... “Adjustments...” he groaned. “We were on the lesson of tie appreciation in which... Oh no. Your picky perfect adjustments.”

“Mmm, and you know how I insist upon the perfect length...” Jack once again slid his bare hand to Will’s cock and ran a finger lightly up and down the length before circling the head with his one fingertip. “And just the perfect knot...” Bending his head, he turned it sideways and gave a series of little teasing licks up the length of the hot, hard flesh before him. “What were you saying earlier? That I should get out a ruler and measure...” He swept his tongue around and around the head. “The size of the knot to make sure it’s perfect?” he asked before he engulfed it in his mouth.

“I... have no idea what I said...” Will moaned, staring at Jack. He took a shuddering breath as watching Jack’s tongue and lips slide up and down his cock so leisurely, he realized that he was watching him begin to slide into that place where he could lose all track of time, that place of pure sensation that happened too infrequently. “But--” he broke off as Jack lifted his mouth. “Perfect knot...” He arched up, offering more of himself to Jack. "Like the kind you tie in my heart every time...."

Kissing Will's skin, rubbing his cheek along his leg, then running his lips along Will’s hip, Jack whispered, as if to himself, “Perfect already...your skin, I can’t get enough...” He lifted his head and looked Will up and down, feeling his own heart pound as he watched Will’s chest move more and more quickly with each look he gave him. This was... if Will could control himself a little, this was going to be...

Will took in a deep breath as he felt the heat of Jack’s gaze linger here and there on his body. “I can’t either, Jack. I can’t ever get enough of you. Or what you want to show me, what you do show me every time. And this time...we were in the middle of your picky perfect adjustments.” Smiling softly, he urged, “So...adjust me to your satisfaction. Go ahead.”

“Thank you. I will." Jack put hs hands on Will's inner thighs and pushed.

Conclusion of Chapter 39: “You didn’t want a blow job, so the least I could do was get you a tie.” Mighty Aphrodite

 

Smiling softly, Will urged, “So...adjust me to your satisfaction. Go ahead.”

“Thank you. I will." Jack put hs hands on Will's inner thighs and pushed. “Remember earlier in the car, I told you what I wanted?” Jack asked, sitting back. “I wanted to spread you out, so....” Jack put his hands on Will’s knees and urged them further open. He slowly ran his hands up Will’s thighs and then just when Will hissed an inward breath as his hands reached his hips, lifted them from Will’s body. 

“Put your hands back on me,” Will said, reaching his own out, seeing the slight sheen of dampness on his arms. 

“Of course, if that’s what you want,” Jack said with that air of calmness that always made Will want to push him out of that complacency. How could he do that? He wondered, then hissed out a breath as Jack grabbed his hands and pushed upward. Leaning over Will, he pushed Will’s arms above his head, bending the elbows. Pushing his body along Will’s, he rested between his legs, the grey silk tie between them. “See how long you can keep your hands up there.”

“Is there a penalty if I don’t?” Will rubbed his thigh against Jack’s trying to urge him, again into the middle, wanting to feel his cock against his own. 

“You’ll have to take the risk and see.” Jack bent his head and took a bite out of Will’s bicep, just as Will had done the same to him the night before. Licking his lips, he tasted the light saltiness there from Will’s skin. Bending his head, he laved the spot with the flat of his tongue as he ran his hands up and down Will’s arms.

Will closed his eyes and savored the sensation of their skin rubbing against each other’s. Jack was right, he thought absently, as he lifted his leg and slid it back and forth against Jack’s hip, closing one’s eyes did emphasize... he sighed. “This is....good.”

“Will?” Jack asked, smiling slightly at the look of sheer enjoyment on Will’s face as they just lay there, their legs moving lazily against each other. “I think we can do better than merely good.”

“Are you done arranging me?” Will asked, staring into Jack’s eyes as he lay over him. They were alight with anticipation, Will realized. What in the world was he planning?

“Actually, no.” Jack bit back a smile. Will looked both slightly nervous and of course, this being Will, eager. And this being Will, he would push through his anxiety and take a risk. That kind of courage deserved a reward. “Bend one leg at a little higher at the knee.”

“Like this?” Will asked as he did as Jack had suggested. 

“Mmm. So...enticing,” Jack said, as he slid one hand up Will’s upraised thigh.

“What does it entice you to do?” Will asked eagerly.

“The next lesson.” Jack tapped Will’s chin. “Close your eyes.”

“Not again.” Will hid his smile as he complained.

“Do it.” Then Jack smiled and slid his hand up Will’s chest and began circling the nipple he had marked the night before. Will was right about how quickly he healed; the bruise was already fading. He held his finger over the tip of the nipple without touching it. Looking up at Will, said firmly, “Do it.”

“Why should I?” Will asked defiantly, although he could see the nipple tightening. Damn it, Jack wasn’t even touching him. He shifted his body, tried to arch his chest upward, tried to take that touch he wanted. He could see the light coat of perspiration on his skin just as well as Jack could, could feel his skin begin to take on that need that was nearly an itch that demanded Jack’s touch. His mouth, in particular would feel...

“Because....” Jack dragged his fingers down Will’s body, away from the nipple that was a hard point and smiled as Will groaned in protest. “You know you want what I can give you. Don’t you?”

Will sighed. Jack was going to get what he wanted, no matter what. And...he wanted it too, whatever it was. He closed his eyes. “I’m ready.”

“You followed directions. Amazing,” Jack said dryly, as he ran a fingertip along the edge of Will’s eyelashes. It was a shame to hide those eyes. Soon though, he knew, they would probably pop back open.

As Jack’s finger trailed across his cheekbone and down his jaw and then traced the smile on his lips, Will asked, “What lesson is this going to be?”

“A lesson in...differences.” Picking up that hideous polyester tie of Will’s, Jack held it in his fingers. After debating a moment, he began brushing it along the back of Will’s hand then up his forearm.

“What...” Will’s hands curled and he frowned. That didn’t feel like one of Jack’s ties. No, that fabric was not like that silk tie the ends of which he could feel dangling against his abdomen, or the silk around Jack’s hand that lay on his hip.

“Just feel it. That’s okay, isn’t it?” Will nodded and relaxed. Jack brushed his way up Will’s upper arm, teasing the muscle where it bulged out fully, then slid over Will’s shoulder and down his body. “What do you feel, do you like it?”

Will frowned. “I don’t know... It’s almost scratchy. And almost irritating. It’s..” 

Jack nodded. Of course it was scratchy! It was cheap polyester. Carefully, given how sensitive Will was, he rubbed it lightly along the side of Will’s cock. 

“No. Stop it.” Will shook his head. “What is that?”

“It’s a tie,” Jack said provokingly, as he pulled the tie away from Will’s skin. It was a shame to touch skin like Will’s with fabric like this, he mused.

“I know it’s a tie! But which one was that? It’s horrible. I don’t like it. Not like what you did before.”

“It’s that piece of crap you had as a tie when you moved in.” Jack said laughing, swinging the tie before Will’s face, knowing that at any minute... Yes, there, there were those eyes. Now, if he could just concentrate himself...

Will had opened his eyes and rolled them. “Very amusing, Jack. Now that you’ve had your fun with it, just throw it away the way I know you’ve always wanted to.”

“But it’s a good torture device...” Jack commented as he scrunched the hideous thing into a ball and turned toward the wastebasket. 

“Which, may I point out, I’d really rather not have in our bedroom. Or closet.” Will waited, then when Jack raised his eyebrow, sighed and closed his eyes again. Soon he heard the sound of the tie falling into the wastebasket. “Good. Now, you owe me.”

“Owe you?” Jack smiled down at the look on Will’s face, the determination mixed with amusement.

“Yeah. Kiss the hurt.” Will arched his hips up toward Jack. “You know where it is.”

“Oh, it doesn’t hurt,” Jack demurred, feathering his fingers across Will’s abdomen, then lower and lower. “Surely not.”

“Oh, it does. That polyester crap is terrible. It should never be close to the skin, not when there are so many other--”

“Are you mocking me, Tippin?” Jack asked as he reached for another tie.

“Are you---” Will began then hissed in a breath as he felt a light, soft touch once again skitter across his balls. “Which tie is that?”

“Paris. Last year. The blue one. Is this better?” Jack asked, as he trailed the tie slowly back and forth, licking his lips as he watched Will’s cock arch up higher.

“God, yes...” Will moaned. “But harder, harder...” He shoved himself in Jack’s direction, trying to force him to touch him harder. 

“Mmm, I can see you want that.” Jack gripped the tie hard, trying to resist the enticement of Will’s desire. “But---”

“But you’re not going to do that, are you?” What was Jack doing? Will wondered as he concentrated on trying to control his responses, this time because...Because, he realized, that lesson earlier had given him the ability to pace himself to Jack’s desires that... That normally he could only achieve with the scarves holding him back. That was one reason Jack liked the scarves! Will’s eyes flew open and he almost gasped at the look of raw desire on Jack’s face as he watched the tie tease his partner. But he was in no hurry, Will realized, just as he was not when they had one of their days or ever since he had introduced the scarves. Then he could take his time, when Will was restrained from...pushing Jack into doing what he wanted. But he seemed to like that too. Will blurted out, needing to know, “Jack, what do you want me to do tonight? Be...wanton and uncontrolled like you said before you liked? Or to have some control and---”

“Just,” Jack paused and cupped Will’s cheek in the hand with the silk wrapped around it. When Will turned his head and kissed the fingers of that hand, Jack swallowed hard. “Just be yourself,” he said firmly, running his thumb along Will’s cheekbone. “Don’t...mute your responses, just...”

“See if I can follow your lead?” Will nodded. He could do that. Now.

“Ah, I get to lead this time?” Jack quipped, beginning to stroke the loose tie along the inner muscle of Will’s thigh.

“In the dance between us, you can lead anytime,” Will offered.

“Good. Close your eyes.” Jack waited until Will did so. Then with one hand he once again dragged the tie tip up Will’s thigh and up and down over Will’s balls, while with the other hand, he did the same with his fingertips. His eyes widened as he saw Will clench his hands and the biceps in his arms flex. “Which one, Will? This is all about differences, remember? Which do you like better?” Jack once again trailed the tie across Will’s taut flesh, then slowly removing it, replaced it with his fingertips. He paused momentarily when Will stilled and sucked in a breath, obviously concentrating. “Well, which one? The silk or my fingers?”

“I... Do it again,” Will demanded. “I can’t decide.” 

“You know, neither can I.” Jack tossed the Paris tie into the piles under the broken bar. Picking up another one, from Italy this time, he noted, “I have so many ties. A positive plethora of preferences. A pantheon of possible---”

“Can the alliteration, Jack and...” Will’s voice drifted off as Jack began to brush a tie along his throat and under his chin. Tipping his head back, he murmured, “Oh...that’s...good.”

“You like that?” Jack asked, his mouth going dry as Will stretched his body out, his arms laying straight above his head, the muscles in his thighs bunching up as he pushed his feet down the towels, extending his legs to their full length.

“Love... Keep doing it...” Will urged softly. That itch in his skin was urging him to pull Jack down on top of him, but that soft touch felt so good he didn’t want it to stop. “Which tie is that?”

“The aubergine one from Milan.” Jack trailed it slowly down Will’s neck, watching him tilt his head to expose the maximum amount of skin. 

“Aubergine? What kind of word is that? It’s dark purple.”

“It’s aubergine. I wouldn’t wear purple.”

“Yeah, sure. Purple is such a risky option for someone like you who leads such a safe and staid life.” Will grinned, then groaned when Jack dragged the tie so near, so very near his nipple then darted it away. “I, I always knew I liked that one... Remember, I wore it that one time when we went out to some godawful opera...” Will, his eyes still closed, smiled as he remembered Jack’s irritation as, in his boredom, he had begun to roll the tie around his finger.

“Yes, I remember thinking it looked nice on you. Just as it does now...” Jack said, his head bent as he watched the tie move slowly along Will’s collarbone. “I remember that you seemed to enjoy playing with it. Just as you do now. Where else do you want me to use it?” 

“Anywhere...” Will sighed, feeling the itch that was..a slow burn. A very enjoyable slow burn, concentrating wherever that tie touched and spreading out everywhere. There... he sighed, as Jack brushed the soft tie over the back of one arm, then slid it up his arm, across his palm, then crossed to the other hand, then down that arm. Up and down his body went the tie tip, over and over, in a random pattern that drove him insane. Where would the tie go next, he would wonder as Jack lifted it away from his body. Touching his neck, his jaw line, then his calf, then his hip, then counting every rib, then... Never, never, he groaned in frustration, where he wanted it to go... “Jack!” he called out, opening his eyes. “You want to go slowly and I think... we need to---”

“Negotiate,” they said together. 

Jack shook his head. “We have a deal already. I’ll do what I want now. And you’ll enjoy it. And eventually, I’ll do what you want and it will be even better for waiting--”

“Eventually? As in within my lifetime? Before my heart pounds out of my chest?”

“Oh, definitely. I want you very much alive. I want...” Jack rubbed his wrapped hand up Will’s hip and along the side of his body before reaching out and stroking Will’s breastbone. “I want this heart forever.”

“You have that. You know that. Just as I have yours.” Will put his hand over Jack’s and looked up at him, knowing the happiness he was feeling must be there in his eyes. Just as Jack’s eyes were alight with love and laughter, too. Then as he watched, a deeper amusement settled into Jack’s face, as he bent his head and picked up the tie again. Wait, what had they been talking about?

“It occurs to me, however,” Will began to argue, knowing that he had gotten distracted. In a quick movement, he propped himself up on his elbows. Reaching one hand out, he began to unwind the tie from around Jack’s hand. “It occurs to me, that in the interests of reciprocity---”

“Reciprocity?” Jack asked, his eyes narrowing. Will was not proving to be terribly easy to distract tonight. More’s the pity, he sighed as Will looked fixedly at the red tie now in his hand. Now, now he learned to focus?

“Yes. Fairness. Equity. Even odds--”

“Even odds? Isn’t that an oxymoron?”

“Are we really going to talk about oxymorons when you could be playing with my body?” Will asked in a rush. “Making me scream like a girl, I believe you said?”

“Oh. Well. Good point. Excellent, in fact.” Jack reached out for the tie and Will flung it aside in the general direction of the tie racks.

“Noooo. We’re not done negotiating...” Will gulped as Jack merely picked up another tie and began dragging it across his lower abdomen, moving further and further down with each pass. “I want....If you want to move so slowly, then...”

“Then?” Jack feathered the tie away from Will’s center and over to his hip. “Then what?”

“Then I get to do this to you someday,” Will said firmly, his hand reaching out to grasp Jack’s wrist and hold his hand still.

“What?” Jack shook his head and then stopped as he felt a surge of excitement sweep over him. Why not? He had enjoyed it, although that was a paltry description, when Will had made love to him last night. In the silence, Will opened his mouth to argue again, but Jack held up his hand. “I would be amenable to that amendment to our contract."

“What?” Will asked in surprise. Could it be that easy?

"In other words? Okay. I'll let you do that."

Will stared. That had been easy. But then again, Jack had willingly laid back last night and allowed, no encouraged, Will to make love to him. A new... position, he thought, a good adjustment. “You want me to do that, don’t you?”

“I want to do that. And I want to move this along.” Jack pulled his hand free and began once again to slither the tie lower and lower on Will’s tight abdomen, growing tighter by the moment as his muscles pulled and shifted at the provocative touch of the tie that was so close, but not close enough.

“Deal?” Will asked, forcing himself to concentrate, to look into Jack’s eyes.

“Deal...” Jack nodded and gazed downward, trying to avoid the temptation to wrap that tie or his mouth around Will’s cock. Not just yet, he told himself.

“Good. Now, just move a little lower....” Will sighed, looking down at himself, seeing his cock rise up again.

“Mmm. It’s almost as if...” Jack said softly, his eyes on Will’s body. “Almost as if your cock wants to reach out for the tie, isn’t it?”

“The tie is...tantalizing,” Will said slowly as he shifted his body under the soft touch. “While you are...fulfilling. So... it depends upon where we are in the moment. And what I want. What you want.”

Jack nodded and picked up another tie. “The tie...” he said looking at the blue silk, the interlocking pattern he held in his hand. “Is like a promise.”

“This time, it’s the promise of pleasure. Go on, touch me again.”

“Turn on your side,” Jack urged, with a single fingertip pressing into Will’s shoulder. To his surprise, Will didn’t question the order, just turned onto his right side. “No questions?”

“No questions. Why would I? I know the answer already. This is going to feel as good as everything else, isn’t it?”

“I hope...” Jack shook his head. Will was so open to everything they shared. How had he gotten so lucky? Who had dealt this hand to him? Oh who cared, it was all in how you played the hand... Speaking of which, he thought, as he reached over Will for another tie and nearly gasped when he saw Will pick one up and begin to rub it against his cock. With a choked sound, he put his hand over Will’s and took the tie away. “Not yet,” he said, biting the back of Will’s shoulder.

“Then when?” Will groaned, shifting back, trying to feel Jack’s skin against his.

“Let’s start with the generalities before we move onto the specifics,” Jack suggested, as nuzzling into the back of Will’s neck he saw that he had indeed left a small round bruise under the edge of his hair.

“Such as?” Will asked.

“Such as...” Jack slid his silk-clad hand down Will’s spine and along his left buttock. Lingering there for a moment, caressing the skin, he then slid his hand down the back of Will’s thigh and slowly pushed it forward so that the top leg lay on the floor from the knee down. “This adjustment.”

“Which is about exposing me so that...” Will prompted, shifting, trying to rub his body against the towels, against Jack’s body behind him, anything, anything.

“So that this...” Jack felt his mouth go dry as he contemplated all of that skin before him. “All of this...” he said in a deepened voice as he began to drag the tie up and down Will’s back. “Can experience the slow heat that...” He trailed off as Will moaned when he feathered the tie along the top curve of his buttocks and angled his hips back toward the sensation. Will stilled when he felt the tip of the tie slide into the indentation between his buttocks and slid his top leg further forward on the floor. “You’re so eager to expose yourself, aren’t you?” Jack asked as the movement made Will’s tight balls easily visible. And, he shrugged as he dragged the tie slowly down the center, easily touchable. He bit his lip as he saw Will’s leg muscles go rigid with the need for control as the tip of the tie feathered back and forth. Moving the tie away, back up Will’s buttocks, he watched him sigh with a form of relief that, he knew, was no relief now. 

“I want more,” Will moaned, once again pushing his backside toward Jack. “Now.” Dimly, he heard Jack’s breath hiss inward and felt Jack’s cock push into his ass. “That would be good too, if you want to just dispense with the lesson for now.”

Jack shook his head. Not yet. Although it was nearly irresistible when Will said, ‘now.’ And this too he thought, as his eyes widened and he licked his lips watching Will once again reach down, with both hands this time and begin playing with himself. This too, was irresistible. He pressed against Will’s back and reaching blindly for any tie, began to rub it around and around Will’s left pectoral muscle as his lower body began to rub any where it could reach.

“More,” they said together. Jack unable to keep his eyes from the sight of Will fondling himself so languidly. Will unable to resist pressing back against the hardness of Jack’s cock against his buttocks.

“What is it?” Jack asked, as Will turned onto his back and continued touching himself but seemed at a loss for words. For once.

“I feel... like every...single cell in my body has this little fire in it. It’s not urgent that I put it out; it feels like...”

“A promise of heat?” Jack asked, putting a deliberately-heavy hand on Will’s abdomen and rubbing it firmly up and over Will’s chest, to create friction. Then sliding it back down, his hand joined Will’s as they both began to pleasure him.

“Kiss me,” Will said, his gaze moving from their joined hands to Jack’s mouth. Then he rolled his eyes when Jack moved to pick up a tie once again. “Oh no.” He let his hands fall away from his body; there was no point in exciting himself when relief was nowhere in sight.

“Oh yes,” Jack smiled as he began to brush the tie to the side of Will’s mouth while bending forward, his tongue teased the other side. 

“That drives me crazy...” Will complained, trying to turn his head and capture Jack’s mouth.

“I know.” Jack pulled back to outline the shape of Will’s lips with the tie. Then when Will began to gasp, he swiftly tossed the tie aside and replaced it with his tongue, swallowing Will’s plea with his mouth. When their lips parted, Jack sat up and trailed the tie down Will’s neck and down his chest, down his breastbone, then moved to the side. “This also drives you crazy, doesn’t it?”

“Oh no....” Will gulped as Jack began teasing the nipple by not touching it, by stroking the skin to the side of it.

“But wait, this is all about differences. I almost forgot--” He almost forgot his damn name, he thought, seeing his hand tremble slightly as he fought for control.

“That would be a damn shame, Jack,” Will grumbled, trying to turn his body into the caress of the tie then stopping suddenly when Jack’s mouth fastened to the side of his other nipple. He slid to his back again and tried to remember to breathe as both the tie and Jack’s mouth tormented him. “I see. Which is worse?” he asked.

“No, which is better?” Jack began to lick, small little licks to the side of the nipple, drawing closer and closer, but never close enough. Staring at Will’s skin, breathing in his scent, Jack thought absently that if Will allowed it, he could make love to him forever. This was... He slid his body over Will’s and began rubbing against him. Looking down, he saw Will’s startled then pleased face, then sighed as Will wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly. “I need to do this for a moment...” Jack admitted. “I need to feel you...” He moved his legs, then began to rub Will’s arms with strong hands, as his chest roughly slid against Will’s.

“Go ahead,” Will urged, winding his legs around Jack’s and raising his pelvis, to meet the thrusts of Jack’s cock against his hip. In a massaging motion, Will moved his hands up Jack’s back until they reached his neck and pushed into his hair. Pulling him down, Will opened his mouth and Jack immediately plunged his tongue into the warmth and wetness under his lips. When Jack stopped to begin to tease the tip of Will’s tongue with his, Will sighed and whispered, “I need you too, Jack. I need you to just be you. Whatever that is. Whenever. Wherever. Just be what you want. Do what you want. Just let me see you. Like this. The real you, who enjoys touching so much.”

“Yes. Yes, I do...” Jack whispered, slowly pulling back to find a tie. Lying on his side next to Will, he kept one leg over Will’s and stared at the long length of Will’s body before him. “I hardly know where to start, but I suppose I should begin where we left off.”

“I suppose...” Will said, feeling his breathing hitch again at the look of banked heat in Jack’s eyes as they settled on his chest. When Jack finally let go tonight.... But then again, he groaned, as the tie began touching him again, this control business was awfully good too.

Jack once again began touching the silk to Will’s other nipple, using the silk to excite it into a hard point with just the slightest touch. “How...beautifully sensitive you are, Will. Beautiful to watch. I want you. I have to...” Jack slowly bent down once again and while his hand continued to drag the silk across Will’s nipple, he resumed blowing on the other one. Will began to arch his back and Jack slid his hands around Will’s torso and lifted him up to his mouth. 

“Sensitive? No...that’s you,” Will argued, thinking of that sensuality that seemed such a strong part of Jack that a mere look of heat from those brown eyes was sometimes all it took to harden him instantly, that and the expectation of the promise in that look. “No, I’m wrong. You are sensual. So....” He arched his back again and slid his hands into Jack’s hair, trying to pull him down. “So...good...” he moaned as Jack’s tongue slid across his flesh, just to the side.

“Hmm.” Jack lightly touched his tongue to just the tip and watched Will shiver and then shove his flesh into Jack’s mouth. “You are sensitive and so eager.” Pursing his lips, he brushed them back and forth across the hardened tip, then slowly licked it, stopping when Will groaned deeply. “So sensitive. That’s one reason I love touching you... so responsive.

“I love it when you touch me...” Will said raggedly, his chest heaving for breath as Jack’s fingernail flicked over and over his nipple. “Whether it’s a soft touch or a hard touch or... Ah...Yes, pinch just a little harder...”

“Like this...”

“Like that...” 

“Or like this?” Jack asked, his mouth against Will’s flesh before he took a little biting scrape with his teeth across Will’s hardened nipple. “Do you like this? Would you rather I used my mouth?”

Will moaned again and arched his chest upward, trying to push more of himself into Jack’s mouth. “Most of all, most of all, I love your mouth. Suck ...yes, yes...” Will gripped Jack’s arms again. “Harder. Mark me, mark me again.”

Jack stopped suddenly and sat up. Rubbing his thumb across Will’s nipple, he slid his other hand around the back of Will’s neck. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Will’s impatience.

“Jack... can’t you hurry?” Will interrupted, gripping Jack’s shoulders in his hands.

“I don’t want to. You taste so good.”

“Well, then...” Will planted his heels on the floor and lifted his hips upward, trying to encourage Jack to take him deeper. When Jack merely pulled back, Will lay back down on the towels and gritted out, “Then, mark me. Remember earlier tonight? You said that...the curator needs to know how to mark---”

“Here?” Jack sucked at the base of Will’s cock.

“Yes! Mark me there, there...”

“No.” Jack lifted his head and sitting up, slid his hands to Will’s hips. “You said before that you wanted us to come together and if I do that...”

“Yes, but...”

“And I like giving you what you really want, don’t I?’

“Yes, but...”

“We’ve already established how much I...enjoy your butt. So turn over.”

“Jack...”

“I need to finish what I began downstairs.”

“What’s that?” Will asked impatiently, confused.

“Get on your hands and knees and I’ll tell you.”

Will frowned in impatience. But wait, he’d wanted to push Jack, he remembered and looking to the side found his tie from Taipei. He grabbed it and wound one end around each hand. While Jack sat back and watched, bemused, Will snapped it tightly between his hands and put the flat length at the base of his cock and began to slide it up and down. After several moments, hearing his own breathing grow harsh, watching Jack’s eyes widen and his tongue snake out to lick his lips, knowing he was now at the edge of control himself, Will urged, “Tell me.”

“Hmm, very enticing,” Jack said with great effort. He wanted to just push his way inside Will’s body. But, he had an idea that Will would love. He could wait, he told himself. He could. His fingers curled into the towels under him and clearing his throat, noted approvingly, “And it’s always a thrill when a pupil takes the lesson plan and goes further.”

“And...” Will’s hands had slowed as he watched Jack get control again. 

“Well, it was a good try. A very good try,” Jack admitted. “But...”

“But....” Will said, biting his lip at the look of glazed heat in Jack’s eyes. How did he keep playing the game when he clearly wanted to just plunge into him?

“But, as you may recall, I said earlier that...” Jack reached a hand out and touched just the every tip of Will’s cock with his finger and looked at it. “That I wanted to see you dripping. And alas, not yet.” 

“Although,” Will began, his eyes wide as he dropped the tie and reached a hand between Jack’s legs. Rubbing his fingertips across the head of Jack’s cock, he brought them to his mouth and sucked them. “You’re certainly wet and dripping.”

“Mmm, so I am. But apparently I’ve been derelict in my duty if you’re not...” 

“Touch me,” Will pleaded and grabbed Jack’s hand and put it on his cock.

“Well,” Jack said, as his fingers lightly stroked the hardness in his hand. “That’s one way to make you ready for me.”

“Actually, you know,” Will said somewhat desperately. “That I was dripping before, but the tie just---”

“But I need proof. Whatever could I do to make you ready?” He dipped his head down and flicked his tongue around and around the head. “Over and under seemed to work quite well before.”

“It works really well, really well. But what works even better is when you slide it all the way in...” Will urged, shifting his body under Jack’s.

“But would that make you ready?” Jack looked up and the amusement in his eyes made Will groan with frustration. Was Jack trying to drive him insane? Well, that was damn stupid, Tippin, he told himself, of course Jack was trying to drive him insane. It was a skill the man had.

“Ready for what?” Will asked resignedly even as his body refused to be resigned, but tried to push at Jack’s mouth.

“To scream, what else? Oh, wait, I know...” Jack smiled as he lifted his head, a slow sexy smile that made Will’s heart race.

“I know I’m this close to screaming right now!” Will exclaimed, feeling his butt begin to move against the towels as his lower body reached for Jack.

“But you really don’t want to come right now, do you? By yourself? You said before that you wanted us to come together. And I do like to make you happy, now don’t I? So when---”

“Now would be really good, Jack. Really good!” Will turned to the side and pushed ties away in a vain search for the tube of lubricant.

“Looking for this?” Jack asked, sliding his slick finger down the crack of Will’s ass. 

Will jumped, startled. How had Jack done that so quickly? Oh, who cared, he’d happily take quickly right now. Hell, he’d happily take anything, but what was Jack doing as he coated his own cock with the lubricant? “No,” Will said, reaching his hand out to touch it, thinking he could practically see the same pulse in Jack’s cock that he was feeling in his own. “I was looking for this, not your finger.”

“Hmm, good point. A larger...instrument is better for this lesson.” Jack slid his hand up his own cock and Will’s mouth went dry. “And the position you need to be in, as I told you earlier, is on your hands and knees---”

Before the words had completely left his mouth, Will had positioned himself in front of Jack. “Go ahead. Teach me this lesson.”

“How...eager, you are,” Jack said in amazement. 

“For you, for you.” Will said, sliding his calves along Jack’s and rubbing his thighs against Jack’s. “Do it, show me...” He urged, waiting impatiently.

“First...” Jack said, taking his cock in one hand, putting the other on Will’s hip and unconsciously stroking it over and over. “You have to go over..” he said as he slid himself up and over the cleft of the curves of Will’s buttocks. 

“That’s not all though,” Will said, looking over his shoulder.

Jack stopped momentarily, caught, snared he thought, by the blaze in those blue eyes. For him, he thought in wonder. Then seeing the need there that surely matched his own, he rubbed his cock, slick with lubricant and his own wetness, down and over Will’s balls over and over. “And then you have to go under.”

“And now, the best part. Slide all the way in...” Will called out loudly, pushing back at Jack. Jack needed to be inside him. Now. He had to be there. Had to.

“One final little adjustment,” Jack whispered in Will’s ear, his legs pushing Will’s further apart. His hands on Will’s hips, he watched as he went inside Will. Finally, he thought. Finally, where he wanted to be.

“Oh god,” they groaned together as Jack slid into Will up to the hilt. Both took a deep breath and then a second. Then Will began to move, pushing his buttocks back against Jack, moving and rubbing, trying to get closer and closer. 

“You know why I wanted this position?” Jack put his hands on Will’s hips and squeezed them tightly.

“Because... you can get into me so deeply. But deeper, Jack, deeper,” Will urged, pushing himself against Jack. “I want it.”

“You know what else you want?” Jack bent his knees a little deeper and reangled his thrusts.

Will shuddered as Jack’s thrusts hit that spot that... “Oh.... Jack. I’m going to lose it.”

“I know. Let me give you what you want. Let me finish what I started downstairs. And in here, a while ago.”

“I don’t...” Will gulped and watched his fingers curl into the towels under them as he felt a roaring in his ears to match the grasping, crawling heat that was overwhelming him. “I don’t understand why... Why I’m feeling like this...”

“Because we’ve played so long tonight, that’s why.” Stopping the rhythmic movements of his body for a moment, Jack reached for the tie from Taipei and gathering it up in one hand, began stroking Will’s cock with it.

Will felt his knees weaken and leaned back against Jack. “I can’t... I...” He groaned, shaking his head.

“Just hold on for a moment, let me finish.”

“Do it...” Will pleaded. He stopped when he felt Jack’s free hand push up the hair at the back of his neck. “What....?”

“Do you remember when you offered yourself to me at the table and wanted me to take you? Make you mine?”

“Yes, but...”

“I marked you back here...” Jack said firmly in a clear voice, just before he bent his head and kissed the small round mark in the center curve of Will’s neck.

“You WHAT?” Will asked, feeling the flush of heat from his cock rush up his body to meet the rush of heat that exuded from Jack’s lips against his skin. “You marked me back there?”

“Of course. It’s my spot, isn’t it?” Jack asked, biting Will’s neck, struggling for control. Just a minute, he told himself, as he felt Will’s skin grow damp against him, felt his lower body began to thrust into the silk tie faster and faster. “There’s one mark. Do you want more? Do you want...five? Will, I love you, Jack? Or---”

“I can’t hold out for four more marks, Jack. I can’t...” Will groaned as Jack’s lips moved over his neck and then his tongue began to lick it.

Circling a spot to the left of the center mark, Jack whispered, “Then a total of three it is. Are you ready?”

“Go, go...” Will began then cut off his words as Jack suddenly fastened his lips to his skin and began sucking. He closed his eyes; had to, he thought, having felt a red haze come over his vision. Red. Heat, heat he thought, knowing now that the itch he had felt, that slow burn, those little fires in his skin, in his muscles, in his heart, in his soul that Jack had set with that torturously-slow lovemaking were ready to burst into a flame. 

“I. One...” Jack said loudly, to his own surprise. But he couldn’t stop himself, he thought, any more than he could stop the pumping of his hips, stop the thrusting, deeper and deeper into Will, stop the stroking of Will’s cock, so hot and so hard, stop the sound of their bodies, now slick with sweat, as they merged and withdrew, only to fly together again, harder and faster. He blinked his eyes, forced himself to concentrate and fastened his lips to Will’s neck again, this time to the right of the center mark. Then he slid his mouth to that mark and kissed it, lightly at first, then losing control, kissed it harder and harder. “Love. Love. Two...” He groaned and slid his mouth back to the right.

“Hurry...” Will urged, feeling his heart pounding so hard in his chest from his effort to hold back that he was sure Jack must hear it too. But then again, he thought with some part of his brain that could acknowledge anything but his own need, judging by the pounding of Jack’s heart that he could feel against his back every time Jack slid back inside him... ah yes, like that, he thought, groaning louder and louder, Jack was losing it too. Yes, he thought, as he felt Jack lift his lips from suckling the skin and take a bite, then another, they were both losing it. “Am I marked now, am I?”

“Not...quite...” Jack moaned and attached his mouth to Will’s skin once again, sliding his chest across Will’s back, maximizing the contact. His tie slid forward with each movement of his body and one end fell over Will’s shoulder. “You. Three. Now...” he called out suddenly, lifting his mouth. “Now...”

Will caught his breath and waited expectantly for Jack’s next thrust. There, he thought in ecstasy as he felt Jack’s cock harden and lengthen one last time within him. Pushing his cock forward into the soft silk of the tie held within Jack’s hard hand, he called out, louder and louder, unable to stop the sound from erupting. Uncaring, then hearing Jack’s sharp intake of breath and a sudden frenzy of movement within him, he cared and called out once again as he spilled himself into Jack’s hand and Jack spilled himself inside and he called out yet again in triumph as, he knew and tugged on the tie over his shoulder, he had what he wanted.

Long moments later, when Will was lying on his back and Jack was leaning over him once again, touching Will’s skin as if he could not stop himself, Will reached back and pulled the grey tie from Jack’s neck. Smiling, he noted, “I cannot believe that this tie stayed on so long. But...you never really used it...”

“No. I didn’t need to.” Jack said softly, though his eyes were intense as his hand smoothed up Will’s chest.

“No, I suppose not,” Will agreed, looking into those eyes that...the truth there was such a gift. Such a gift. He had to find a way to tell him. Something... special, he thought. Some way to tell him what he gave him. How he saw such courage in every look, every touch. He smiled as Jack bent his head to trace a pattern on his skin.

“You suppose not?” Jack prompted, when Will had grown silent.

“I suppose you didn’t need that tie or any other tie... This is why you didn’t want to tie me up.” Will said, touching his hand to Jack’s chest and then his own. “Because love and need and desire and affection....these are the ties that truly bind us together.”

Jack’s lips parted in astonishment. “That was... Thank you.” He slid his hand around Will’s neck and touched the back of it. “I was thinking, myself, that the ties... were a gift, one you gave me and I gave you. A..promise. And what we are together is...the fulfillment of that promise.”

“Give me fulfillment again,” Will urged, lifting his mouth for a kiss. Just before Jack’s lips met his, he smiled broadly and commented, “You did promise me a rug burn, after all.”

“Noted,” Jack said dryly. “But you might want to note this...” He took Will’s mouth in a deep kiss before lifting his head to comment. “You do scream like a girl.”


	40. “The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper.” Eden Philpotts

Chapter 40: “The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper.” Eden Philpotts

Waking up with a start, not knowing why, Sydney turned over in bed and reached for her clock. She banged it down on the nightstand in sheer frustration. 2:48am and she was awake. Wide awake. Again. Was this the third or fourth time in the last two hours? She’d been waking and sleeping and waking and sleeping all night. Something was nudging at her brain, but every time she woke up she’d lose track of the dream or the story or the...nudge. Well, she sighed, she’d better set the coffeemaker; she’d certainly need the caffeine tomorrow. 

She padded silently down the hall in her pajamas to turn on the timer, holding her hand over her mouth as she yawned. A late night at that club tonight considering that tomorrow was a work day. Then again, what tomorrow wasn’t a work day? She’d be regretting this tomorrow, or looking at the kitchen clock, today, rather. But this late night had been worth it. Seeing her father like that, both completely relaxed and wound up — how odd, to think of her father as wound up, but then again, Will could do that in a second to her father. 

She pressed the buttons on the timer and picked up the coffee can. Bang, bang, bang! Banging it on the lower rim to gather the grains into a large enough pile to scoop, she frowned and put it aside. Rummaging through the drawers she found a packet of gourmet coffee her father had given Francie from some trip to South America and slit it open with a pair of scissors. Geez, I thought Francie had gone shopping today and... Oh well. She had bigger issues to worry about. Like why men never did what they should. Men like Michael Vaughn. Honestly, would one kiss have been too much? Her father had said it was safe; therefore it was safe. And therefore she should have had a kiss. She fumed and Clatter! Threw the coffee scoop into the sink with a crash and a bang. Slam! She slammed the cup and filter into place with a bang. Where was Francie anyway? She shoved the coffee maker from side to side.

Then, apologetically patting the top of the appliance, she said, “Hello, Mr. Coffee. I’ll be pleased to see you tomorrow morning. At least you’re one mister who’s always willing to wake up with me in the morning. That Michael Vaughn...” she grumbled to herself, as she checked the timer. “After everything Dad did to get us together, not so much as one real kiss. Honestly. Bet Will and Dad made out better than I did after I left. That is if they ever stopped talking to each other long enough to ask---”

“Syd?” Francie asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. “Why were you talking to Mr. Coffee?”

“Because you can count on Mr. Coffee.”

“Okaaay.” Why the hell was Syd banging around the kitchen and talking to counter-top appliances? And waking her up?

“No, I’m serious. Mr. Coffee is the perfect man. You press his buttons and he does what you want.” She grinned. 

“So do other appliances, but I’m not really interested in sharing that kind of warranty information with you,” Francie chuckled. Sydney burst out laughing and could not stop for long moments. Francie shook her head. “You’re punchy. I think you need to go back to bed.”

“I will. I’m just...awake.”

“Obviously.” Francie turned and began to walk away. “Go back to bed.”

“I’m not sleepy. Wonder if Will’s awake. Maybe I could call him and talk about---”

Francie stopped. Remembering a joke Will had sleepily made once about setting the timer on the coffee maker that had made Jack turn red, she urged, “Don’t call Will in the middle of the night.”

“Why not? Before he moved in with my father, we used to... Oh! Do you think he brought a woman home — he did say something about trolling for dates tonight? But...wouldn’t that be awkward, what with my dad being just down the hall and all?”

“Awkward doesn’t begin to---”

“But then again, how does that whole arrangement work? I mean... What do they do when they want privacy, the two of them? But then again, when’s the last time Will’s mentioned going on a date?”

“I--”

“But you know, I was just thinking that they never seem to notice women, they’re so busy talking to each other.”

“Talking is---”

“I know. Their hobby. Their main hobby is talking to each other.” Sydney sighed. “They’re lucky. To have each other.”

“Yes. They are,” Francie said firmly. “But it’s almost 3am and I’d rather be getting lucky with my pillow.”

“Now, that’s definitely too much information!” Sydney laughed. “But I wanted to ask you a question about my--”

“Syd, I’m sorry. But I’d like to be asleep. You have that easy desk job and I’m on my feet all day. I need my rest. The review of tonight’s Will and Jack Show can wait until tomorrow. Can’t it?” Puh-leeze, not at 3am. She’d like to sleep and if Sydney began to figure this out right now.... This wasn’t college anymore with an 8am class to blow off, not that Sydney had ever blown off a class in her life. Although, apparently she should have paid more attention in Psych 101. But then again, would it have made any difference? If you didn’t notice details, you didn’t notice details.

“Sure,” Sydney said, waving her hand in Francie’s direction. “Why don’t you go back to sleep? Sweet dreams!”

“Why don’t I?” Francie muttered and walked back into her room. “Sweet dreams of what? The red-haired guy who couldn’t get away from our table fast enough?”

Sydney smiled sympathetically as she followed Francie into the hall. “Don’t feel bad, Fran! None of us went home with a partner tonight. None of us got a good night kiss.”

Francie stopped again. Unable to resist and wanting to kill herself, she had to say, had to say, “You don’t know what happened with Will and Jack after we left, Syd.”

“Oh. I suppose not. But I probably don’t want to know about that, do I?” she laughed.

“Only you can answer that question,” Francie said lightly and went into her room, closing the door with a deep sigh.

“Questions... I had questions tonight,” Sydney muttered, as she remembered suddenly. Tonight. Her father had been in a mood tonight. Dancing. Dancing! Matchmaking. That had been so uncharacteristically sweet of him. Tormenting Vaughn. That had been characteristically smug of him. Had probably made his night. But then again, he had already been in a mood when she and Francie arrived at their house. 

_There was something... different about her father tonight. He was... His eyes were... She couldn’t quite tell. He was relaxed but at the same time there was this glint in his eyes she couldn’t quite place. She had seen it before, but when? Where?_

That mood was not atypical now that Will was in his life, just...more so tonight. More...what? She asked as she wandered aimlessly, still not sleepy, into the living room. Turning, she stared at the counter stools, seeing Will there. Eating, of course.

_“Sometimes,” Sydney had whispered to Francie as she watched the two men talk at the kitchen table as her father ate Francie’s crab puffs and Will tried to steal some. Her father always looked and acted so, well, alive when he was with Will. Alive and happy. Real. He was not hiding anymore, the way he had for so long. Will’s friendship had brought her real father out, the man she remembered. Teasing and laughing. Not the same, he was quieter now, more watchful, but still in the last year she had seen more smiles than in the previous decade. Or two. How? What did Will do for him that...?_

That was the question. Or one of them. So many, or was it really just one? She thought, frowning, the night had been so full, what with Vaughn showing up so unexpectedly, distracting her from important questions. Questions she knew she had been ignoring for a while now, but suddenly.... More what? More... More like when.... More like when?

The key was something in his smile. And his eyes. Affection. Of course. That made sense. He loved her, cared for Francie, of course. And Will, definitely. So, affection. And amusement, certainly. But that warmth tonight...That was different. New. Or maybe not. It reminded her of... Something that reminded her.... 

_Will’s friendship had brought her real father out, the man she remembered. Teasing and laughing. Not the same, he was quieter now, more watchful, but still in the last year she had seen more smiles than in the previous decade. Or two._

Those smiles. Sometimes they were directed at her, sometimes at Francie, sometimes, often mockingly at himself, but most often at Will. Those smiles reminded her of something. Where... The answer was there, she could feel it. Let your mind drift, she told herself, find the answer that way. Think of his face. Now where have you seen it before? At work? Nuh-huh. At home when you were a teenager? Never! At...home...Where had she seen it before...She rubbed her eyes and turned from the counter to the couch. Saw her father and Will at the dining room table.... Couch. Next to each other. As usual. Could Will sit anywhere but next to her father?

Pulling her father’s cashmere coat off the back of the couch, meaning to hang it up because he would surely have a snit fit, as Will called it, if he could see the expensive coat lying around like that, she stopped and smiled gleefully. 

Ha! She thought as she plunked herself down on the left end of the couch in what was ‘Will’s spot.’ I have the coat and your spot, she thought, wiggling around to find a comfortable position. Flipping her legs up onto the couch cushions, she smiled. She had Will’s spot and Dad’s spot. Odd, wasn’t it, how Dad used to sit in the chair all the time, by himself and then... Always on the couch. Here and at their house both. But.. What was it that time.... She yawned. Oh yeah. Somehow they’d fallen into the pattern of Will and Dad sitting on the couch, she and Francie sitting on chairs or the floor and how had that happened anyway.... That little... what had Francie called it... She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she tried to remember something she’d...was it overheard? Overseen? Overlooked?

_Her father had always sat on the chair. Then Francie began to sit in the chair, getting there first and forcing her father to the couch, the other chair being too small for him or Will. So, Will had sat next to her father and... had never sat anywhere else. It had become, somehow, for some reason, some little joke between Fran and Will. Or something that Fran seemed to find amusing. Will did not as he jockeyed for position every time. For some reason, it had become important for him to sit next to Jack. As he did some little... dance -- that was it! That was what Fran had said once. Will's little dance to try and ensure that he sat in that spot. Until one day, Fran had sat down next to Jack. Coming into the room, Will’s mouth had gaped open._

_“Shut your mouth, Tippin. It’s most unsightly,” Jack had said, looking away and rolling his eyes._

_“But that’s...” Will had complained. “My spot.” Francie had merely nodded, gotten up and said no more._

But the next time... what was it... Sydney smoothed her hand on the cushion under her. 

_The next time, her father had sat down on the couch and put his hand down on the cushion next to him._

_“Saving the spot for Will, Jack?” Francie had asked, reaching out as though to move Jack’s hand, just as Will came in the room._

_Her father had snatched his hand away as if he had burned it, to Francie’s laughing amusement. But it had not been amusing to see her father’s face assume that mask immediately after. It had taken Will forever to coax Jack into a good mood that night and even when he’d left, too early that night, he’d still been stiff. Fran had apologized to Will, she’d heard her do it. And Fran hadn’t been laughing later either, when she and Will had some fight behind her bedroom door that resulted in Will storming out of the house to go running but not returning for hours. And it was after that, not too long after that, that Fran had brought up the issue of Will’s drinking and her idea that Jack intervene._

Had there been some cause and effect? Or had Will’s drinking... She looked over at the phone longingly. She still didn’t know what had caused Will’s drinking or what her father had said or done to get him to stop drinking like that. It was some secret the two men shared. Among many, she thought, frowning. Like... Whatever it was that Will did for Jack that made him so...Happy. Fran had said tonight that it was simple. Jack Bristow was happy. But that could not be simple. Not when he’d been...unhappy for so long? Was it that simple? He’d been unhappy? Lonely? Was that why he’d asked Will to move in with him? She’d never asked... It had seemed, well, intrusive, but... maybe she should have. Maybe then she’d understand. But she wasn’t the only one with comprehension problems.

Vaughn obviously didn’t understand the Will and Jack show. She still remembered his shock at seeing Will touch her father’s knee at that brunch. Okay, maybe she didn’t understand her father’s willingness to accept Will’s touchy-feeliness, either. It seemed...She yawned, out of character but then again, hadn’t Francie said that Will knew her father better than she did? Or was that just her guilty conscience speaking.... Or could it be....

Jack began, “You---”

_“Know me too well?” Will finished and he sat down on the chair next to Jack’s._

Sydney got up. She was getting no where, wondering where she’d seen that look on her father’s face before.

Where, where, _WHERE?_ It was driving her insane, she decided, as she picked up the coat and walked into her bedroom. She’d seen it in her father’s bedroom tonight. The closet, too, she thought. But what was that look? What... Damn it. If only Francie were awake. But then again, maybe not. Francie seemed to be...almost dismissive of her concerns. Or was it anxious? Either way, the night had been so full, so much fun that she had almost forgotten her questions until she was out in the car with Francie. Saw her father toss his keys at Will...

_“My father just threw his car keys at Will. He’s letting Will drive the Buick?”_

Which was important. She knew it was. Jack Bristow did not let anyone drive his car! Francie had thought she was ridiculous. But the truth was... Maybe she was wrong. Ever since Will and he had become best friends, her father had loosened up. He’d actually become less obsessive about his clothes -- he’d even allowed Will into the museum! And loaned her a coat. If he thought she was returning it, he was out of his mind. It was hers now. _This_ coat was her birthday present, not a new one. That wouldn’t work at all. She smiled as she stopped in front of her bed and held the cashmere coat to her nose, and held it to her nose, sniffing for his scent like she had when she was a little girl. Mmm, still smelled the same, she thought and with a nod, carried it into her bedroom. 

“You are pathetic, Sydney Bristow,” she said aloud with a roll of her eyes as she spread the coat over the bottom of the bed. “But this will keep my feet warm,” she said, smoothing it out. “Oh, who the hell are you arguing with? Just go to bed!” Sliding into bed, she turned out the light and stretched under the covers, before curling up on her side. Putting a hand on the top of the covers, she patted them until she found the coat and let her mind drift. Remembered one night, when the heat had failed in the house and before he’d gone down to fix the furnace, he’d layered his big coats on top of her in bed. “These will keep you warm, sweetheart, just stay all snug in bed,” he’d whispered, kissing her forehead, smoothing her hair back. She remembered looking up at him sleepily, feeling warm from more than just the weight of the coats on her. Just like tonight, when he had tugged the tie on the coat, holding it in place snugly, as he told her, actually had told her! He loved her. She still couldn’t believe it. What a night. What a year. Sighing sleepily, she stroked the smooth warmth of the cashmere and whispered, “I have my father back now....Thank you, Will...”

Her eyes opened as she groaned in frustration, She should be sleeping, usually had no trouble dropping off, long-since having trained herself to do so, but tonight, for some reason her brain refused to shut down. Now, she remembered those dreams that were waking her. Her brain kept replaying the night over and over, the Will and Jack show... She sighed, then smiled, as she saw them arguing, getting dressed, remembered how she had thought of her parents getting dressed for a night out when she’d watched Will and her father in front of that mirror.... 

_Sydney stared. This was... She remembered sitting on her parents’ bed as a little girl, watching them get ready for a night out, just as she imagined every child did at one time or another. Watching the every day turn into, in a child’s eyes, magic. As fancy clothes and excitement made it so special. Seeing her father and Will fuss at each other in that closet, hearing their banter, seeing... had she seen it? That look in Will’s eyes tonight..._

She rolled over again.

_“Doesn’t he look amazing?” Jack had asked proudly._

It was amazing, truly, that relationship. How had that happened? What had she missed? When had all this transpired? Had it been under her nose? But...was her father even cognizant of...the possibilities? Would he see...

_“The way he looks at you.” She had said to her father._

Really see? No. Probably not. Wouldn’t allow himself. Would he? But that glint in his own eyes. Was...Was... Was... She let her mind drift to sleep, feeling comforted by the warmth in her father’s face. Warmth like the look in his eyes and his face she thought she could remember her father wearing, that smile as he had looked at her mother at the kitchen table. Or when her mother had lifted her face for a kiss and... Will turned to Jack and bit the puff off of the fork Jack held out for him and.... Hearing her father say, “Will is a gift, a gift, a gift....”

Sighed, knowing she was exhausted, and now was getting confused, substituting her mother at the table, in the bedroom with Will. At that table in the club, smiling at Will, with such happiness in his face, just like... 

Just like.... The look he used to give her mother. Oh, that was it. Mystery solved. Time to...sleep. 

Her eyes closed and ... then opened slowly.

_She had looked over at her father, sitting there at the table, smiling as their eyes connected. Whenever he smiled like that and she saw him so... loose, she was reminded of the man he had been before her mother left, the man who had had a happy life, had a loving marriage... There was something going on..._

Something going on? Her thoughts danced around her head, began spinning faster and faster, then stopped abruptly. She sat up, remembering her thoughts as she’d danced with Vaughn. 

_... something was happening with her father and Will. Or rather, something had happened? She couldn’t quite figure it out. And then Vaughn pulled her close and she lost her train of thought._

Now, with a loud clunk and a screech of wheels hitting steel tracks, her train of thought finally came into the station. She threw off the covers. “Francie!”

“Pssst!” Sydney hissed as she entered Francie’s room.

Francie mumbled and turned over.

“Pssst!”

“G’way!”

“Fran!”

“Sleepin....”

“Wake up!”

The overhead lights went on and Francie bolted upright in bed. “Damn it!”

“Fran,” Sydney whispered, as she threw herself on her friend’s bed. “I need to talk to you.”

Francie flopped onto her back. “Fabulous.” 

“Seriously. I need your help.”

“No s***.” Francie flung her arm over her eyes. “Turn off the damn lights before I strangle you.”

“There’s really no need to swear so much,” Sydney complained as she bounded off of the bed and flicked the switch.

“You get woken up in the middle of the night and see how you like it.”

Sydney rolled her eyes. Sleeping through the night without a phone call was a rarity. Sitting back down on the bed she eyed Francie prone form enviously. What a simple life she led, no secrets, no subterfuge, no deceptions from friends. She sighed. “Fran, I’m sorry, but...”

“What do you want?” Francie gritted out. “It better be life or death or brainstorming on how to get you and Michael naked at the same time or else.”

“It’s.... the Will and Jack show.”

Francie’s eyes snapped open. “What about it?” She asked cautiously, glad the lights were out as she sat up again.

“It’s...I know this sounds crazy. But.... do you think... Is it possible.... Can it be...”

“What?” Francie rearranged her pillows behind her and leaned back. Might as well get comfortable. This could take a while. Relax, she told herself. Relax. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she had anticipated.

“I think I was right before. I think Will has feelings for my father.”

“You do?” Ask bland questions, she told herself.

“And.. I think, well, maybe.... my dad, he probably doesn’t... He doesn’t know... I mean, he’s not in touch with his feelings, let alone someone else’s... And...talk about thinking outside the box... But... No... Yes? ”

“Maybe, the sun will come up before you spit it out?!” Francie snarled, her nerves on edge as she tried to figure out the best way to handle the approaching freight train so that she was not the one flattened by its onrush. That is, assuming it didn’t get derailed along the way...

Sydney’s words left her in a rush. “I don’t know if this will freak you out, but... Do you think they might be in love with each other?”

“Do you?” Francie nodded to herself and let out a deep breath. Jack had told Will once something about turning people’s questions back at them so that you didn’t give away any unnecessary information. What the hell did Jack actually do at work, anyway? Well, regardless, let’s see if it works.

“I think... Maybe. Maybe they’re in love with each other and don’t know it? Is that possible?” Well, it was certainly possible that her father wouldn’t know his feelings, Sydney decided firmly, even as she asked the question.

Well, Jack was right, it does work to throw a question back at the other person. But honestly! Is it possible for anyone to be so freakin’ blind? Francie wanted to yell, but satisfied herself with rolling her eyes in the darkness. Talk about a day late and a dollar short. Try a year late and a million bucks in daily compounded interest short. That’s what happened when you tried to make a million dollars by saving a penny a day. “I think you should ask them.”

“But what would you think about it?” Sydney asked, not quite sure what she thought about it. Not quite sure it made any difference, given her father’s inability to let someone into his heart again.

“What difference does it make what I think about it? It’s not my life. And I’ll point this out, it’s not yours either.”

“I don’t know.... It would be so complicated and I just don’t see my father being able to overcome his past and move---”

“I don’t think you give your father enough credit!” Francie glared at Sydney. If it weren’t for Jack’s willingness to think outside the box, the Will and Jack show would have never made it to air, let alone... Oh, stop with the television analogies, she groaned to herself. The Will and Jack show was better than most tv, anyway.

“And I don’t think you know how damaged my father was by losing my mother!” Sydney glared at Francie, narrowing her eyes to see in the dark. Where were night vision goggles when you needed them?

“That was twenty years ago!”

Well, maybe she didn’t need night vision goggles. She could hear the exasperation in Francie’s voice clearly enough that perhaps she didn’t need to see it. “But...” Sydney bit her lip, glad Fran could not see the look on her face. Wishing, wishing so hard, that Francie was right, that her father could be healed.

“But?” Francie prompted, trying for patience. Was she winning points in purgatory for this conversation? Will and Jack owed her. Big time.

“My father...Francie, you didn’t know him before. You only knew him as this...”

“Uptight, repressed, closed-off, unsmiling icicle who spoke in words of one syllable when he couldn’t avoid saying nothing at all?”

“Yeah. That man.” Sydney paused. “Oh, you were joking.”

“Partly.” Although honestly, she’d exchanged more words with Jack in one night these days than in the first ten years she’d known him.

“But it’s true, in part,” Sydney agreed, trying to find a way through the quagmire of lies and truths to tell an important truth. A sad, but critical truth. “Because that man was trying to...protect his heart from being hurt again. I’m not sure...after what happened that he’ll ever be ready to trust again. To try again. To have enough courage to....”

“Love again?”

“Yes. And with a man?” Sydney shook her head, felt her hair fly across her shoulders. “No. Can’t happen. Won’t happen. I wish it would, wish he would find love again, but...”

“But, in fact,” Francie stopped to take a deep breath. “Syd---”

“In fact, although it hardly matters, I told Dad tonight that it was a shame that Will wasn’t a woman.”

“You... WHAT?”

“Yeah. I can’t quite believe I said that either. I’m...surprised, now that I think of it, that he didn’t bite my head off or freeze me with one of those looks. You know the kind---”

“Like the one he gave my mother the time she let us go to the mall in make up only a drag queen or a two dollar hooker would wear?”

Sydney laughed. “I forgot about that! We were what, twelve?”

“You know....” Francie said, rubbing her hand back and forth on her pillow. “When we were twelve, so was Will and...yet you said, too bad Will’s not a woman? So the age difference---”

“I don’t find that terribly...prohibitive,” Sydney said slowly, once again thinking that her heart yearned for a man whose father had been killed by her mother. Kinda put age differences into perspective, she thought, but could not say.

“Does Jack know that?”

“Sure---”

“How does he know that?”

“Well, when I said too bad Will’s not a woman, he asked me, same as you, if the age difference would bother me.”

“And you said?” Francie shook her head. Jack was going to be so dead when Sydney figured this out. Which, thanks be to whatever gods watched over best friends wishing for long lives, was apparently not going to be on her dime.

“No. It wouldn’t make a difference to me. But what difference does it make? He’d never have the emotional...courage to commit to anyone again. Let alone a man. I mean, remember what I told you he said when I asked him if he thought Will might have a crush on him? He said that the look Will gives him are not those of someone with a crush. If he refuses to see that, which, I mean, it seems glaringly obvious now --”

“Does it?” Francie asked dryly, not making any attempt to disguise it this time. 

“Yes. I can’t believe you didn’t notice it, Fran.”

“You can’t believe.... I can’t believe---”

“But that’s not true is it? You did notice it, didn’t you!”

“What do you mean?”

“That time you and Will had that fight in your bedroom, after that incident about my father saving Will’s spot for him. Didn’t you?”

_”Francie,” Will had growled, pulling her by the arm into her bedroom and closing the door. “I am so freakin’ pissed off at you, I don’t even know what to say! It’s taken so long for Jack to feel comfortable just hanging out here and now... This?! Did you see that look on his face, how he froze up? Damn it! Damn it! I don’t know what the hell you think you were doing tonight, but it---”_

_“Backfired. I know. I’m sorry.” Francie had finally broken into Will’s diatribe, having opened and closed her mouth several times first._

_“It took me forever to cajole Jack back into a good mood and.. What?”_

_“I’m sorry.” Francie put her hand on Will’s arm._

_Will shrugged it off and put his hand on the door knob. “Don’t do it again. Just... don’t.”_

_“Why, Will? Why?” Francie grabbed Will’s hand._

_“You know why, you know Jack. He... You know.”_

_“What I know, or think I know,” Francie began hesitantly, seeing the slight flush on Will’s face. “Is about your feelings.”_

_“About what?”_

_“About Jack.”_

_Will pulled away and took a step backward. Swallowing hard, he shook his head. “Of course you do. I told you already that I’m angry about tonight and----”_

_“Don’t try that sort of evasive Jack Bristow technique that he no doubt taught you, Will Tippin!”_

_“Why not? He’s the master of it,” Will shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes darted away._

_Francie smiled. He’d have to spend a lot more time with Jack before he could pull off this technique. “Master?” She grinned, trying to provoke. “And you wish he---”_

_“Shut UP!” Will took a quick step toward the door, but Francie shoved her way inbetween him and the exit. “I mean it, Fran! Get outta my way! Now.”_

_“No. Listen to me. You have these feelings and you should do something about them---”_

_“Why the hell should I do that? Even if,” he said quickly. “I had those feelings.”_

_“Why shouldn’t you? You’ve never been hesitant before about your feelings,” Francie argued, pressing._

_“It’s never been this...” Will broke off and looked away. They both knew the word ‘important’ hung in the air._

_Francie felt her jaw drop slightly, before she urged, “Will, you have to---”_

_“NO, I don’t! It’s not...”_

_“You have to. What do you have to lose?”_

_Will gaped at her. “What do I have to lose? It’s Jack. He... And he and I...”_

_“You’re afraid to risk your friendship.” It was interesting, Francie thought, that Will had told Sydney of his feelings, had not worried once to her knowledge about risk those times. But now... This was a far greater risk, losing Jack’s friendship. This was too important. This was...could it be? The real thing? Who could afford to lose that? Especially without even trying?_

_“Yes. That is, if I had those feelings I’d be afraid to risk it. And...” Will grabbed her arm. “Don’t you DARE say anything to anyone about...”_

_“Where your heart is headed?”_

_“Stop it.” Will dropped her arm and reached for the door knob again. “Right now, I’m headed out. I need to... run.” He rushed out the doorway and stopped when she spoke softly._

_“Like you do at 3am a bunch of mornings every week? After you toss and turn on that couch?”_

_“I... I... Just stop it!” Will said in a fierce undertone that made Francie take an involuntary step backward at its intensity. This was a different Will Tippin._

_“Okay!” Francie called out as Will walked into the hall, found his running shoes and with jerky motions began tugging them on._

_Will stopped at the door, Francie dogging his heels. “I don’t intend to discuss this ever again.”_

_“Will, don’t just run to a bar and have a drink,” Francie said._

_Will shook his head. “I said I’m going running and I am. Drop it.” He opened the door, stopped as she held him back with a hand on his arm._

_“Will, if you have feelings, I think you should try. I think I know something you don’t or can’t see or--”_

_Turning back, he said softly,”Nothing’s gonna happen, Fran. Let it go.” With a quick jerky movement, he stepped through the doorway and ran off, leaving the door open before her._

_“Fine, Will Tippin. I’ll just move on...” Francie had said, closing the door and turning back to her room. Sitting on her bed, she wondered if it had just been her imagination run amok the other day when she’d seen that look on Jack’s face after Will had touched his leg. And the look as moments later he’d loosened his tie. That moment had held such promise. Well, she had decided that night, there was only one way to find out. Time to move on to the man with all the ties, see if Will could loosen another one up again. And Will would thank her later. Or so she had hoped._

 

But in reality, the looks on their faces when they were together was more than thanks enough. How could Sydney not see that the promise had been fulfilled?

“You’re thinking of that argument you had with him, aren’t you?” Sydney asked. “So you should know how unlikely it is--”

“So you think that if Will told your father, because of course your father would never even acknowledge his feelings, let alone speak of them---”

“Even then, nothing would happen.”

But something had happened that night of the intervention. Something, quite possibly, far better than if Will had listened to her suspicions. What would Jack have done if Will had just blurted out his feelings without any prelude? Probably just gotten defensive. The intervention, however, had created some moment. A moment she had a thought was not so very unusual with them, a moment in which roles shifted and they filled each other and created something new. Some moment, some...alchemy of magic. That apparently, Francie thought with amusement was merely smoke and mirrors to those who didn’t want to look too closely. 

“Nothing would happen?” Francie asked, trying to keep laughter out of her voice as she glanced over at the clock. Will and Jack were either asleep or having a better time - no doubt with those damn ties — than she was, ambivalent over whether or not she should be the one to talk about ties of another kind.

“No. I mean, you did talk to Will, didn’t you? That’s what you were thinking of -- that argument, weren’t you?” Sydney asked into the silence.

“I... Yes.”

“You know what I think?”

“I can hardly wait.”

“I think that...I’m right. Will’s had feelings for this long and nothing’s happened because nothing will happen. Will he ever have the courage to confront my father? No. And if he did, do you think my father would accept it? No. Just as he wouldn’t confront his own feelings. I see---”

“Lemme tell you what I see in your father---”

“I’ll tell you what I see first. Exactly what I would expect to see. Nothing. It’s been so long, at least on Will’s part. If something were going to happen...it probably already would have. It’s like...” Sydney sighed deeply. “Like Michael and me.”

“You’re equating Will and Jack with you and Michael?” Francie stared, then shook her head. Under her breath, she muttered, “Why am I not surprised?”

“I feel bad for Will,” Sydney said softly.

“Do you?”

“Yes. And for my dad, really.” She sighed. “They might have been perfect for each other. But that would take such courage and...No. I wish my father could find that kind of happiness... But no. My father will just ignore it, even if he were to acknowledge it, which he won’t. And if Will has any sense, he’ll know that and he won’t...say or do anything for fear of risking their friendship.”

“I..see. I think that’s true only up to a point. I don’t think you give Will enough credit for courage either and---”

“No, they’ll never go beyond best friends. Which has already made my father so much more...like himself. Made him happy. And that relationship is... special enough on its own and nothing to be taken for granted. To go anywhere else...”

“What would it take, do you think?”

“Something...extraordinary.”

“Like...love?”

“Something more than that. Something like... magic.”

“Magic?” Francie asked softly. 

“Yes. Do you believe in magic, Fran?”

“I do. These days.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes all you have to do is open your eyes and you see magic right in front of you. You should... keep looking.”

Sydney nodded. “But should I keep looking at Michael or should I give up?”

“I give up,” Francie muttered. She pulled her pillows out from behind her and flopped down on them. “Go back to bed, Syd. It’s almost 4am. Go to sleep.”

“I’m not tired.”

“I am. I feel like a train wreck is coming my way tomorrow and I’d like to be well rested.”

“I think I’ll go running.”

“It’s four am!”

“So?” Sydney laughed and left. 

The minute she heard her bedroom door close, Francie popped out of the covers and grabbed her phone. Hitting a number on her speed dial, she pulled the covers back over her head. “Will, answer the damn... Will! You and Jack have been made.”

“Huh? Fran?”

“Wake up, you fool! Sydney’s figured it out. Or at least she’s---”

“Sydney’s...what?”

Francie groaned. “Just tell Jack that a certain incendiary device has had its fuse lit and he should be concerned about flying shrapnel.”

“Got it. Tell Jack. Bomb.”

“Give me the phone!” Jack exclaimed and obviously snatched the phone away from Will. Francie bit her lip so she wouldn’t laugh at the exasperation in Jack’s voice as she listened to the late night version of the Will and Jack show. “ Honestly, Tippin, I shudder to think what would happen if you ever had to wake up quickly.”

“It’s late and I’m tired, which is your fa---”

“Ahem! Francie, give me the details,” Jack said tersely, although there was an undercurrent of amusement in his voice as she heard him click on a light and Will complain about it. The Bristows apparently shared a fondness for lights in the darkness, although Jack, at least, hardly needed it while Syd... Syd needed a flood light, a compass and a map. 

“Sounds like Will’s details might be more interesting than mine.”

“Really.” Jack smiled and ran his free hand over Will’s hair. “Why did you call?”

“Syd has a clue. Or half of one. She thinks you two are in love and don’t know it.”

“Ah. So we’re the blind ones?” Jack laughed. “But, so the timer has been set and---”

“Yeah, the fuse on the bomb has been lit. I’m just warning you.”

“She had some epiphany at 3am, I gather?”

“Yeah. But now she’s gone running.”

“I see. Thank you. Here’s Will,” Jack said quickly, elbowing Will and handing him the phone, while reaching for his. Vaulting out of bed, he walked several paces away while dialing. When the phone was picked up, he began speaking softly.

“Yes, Mountaineer is about to go running....Yes, I’m fully aware it’s four am.... And yes, that it’s somewhat difficult to tag someone running alone at four am...What I think is, you will do it in an exemplary fashion or else you’ll be back at the academy running drills again. Drills I have devised personally... I thought that would make your choices more clear.” He flipped his phone closed and looked over at the bed where Will was smiling at him while listening to the phone.

“You’re not going to tell me?” Fran asked in exasperation. “About tonight?”

“Nope,” Will laughed, as he watched Jack finish his phone call, glad the light allowed him to see Jack standing there. Nude. Life was good and...getting better, Will thought as Jack neared the bed again. Will patted the space next to him and listened to Francie tease him for details. He turned off the light and smiled as Jack slid in next to him, their legs touching, then rubbing against each other’s. He sighed happily. Back in his spot, where he belonged.

“But at least tell me this,” Francie urged with a sly tone. “How many ways are there to tie a tie, anyway?”

“If you know what you’re doing, the possibilities are endless,” Will laughed. 

“And somehow I bet Jack knows what he’s doing.”

“He is chief curator, Fran-- Oomph!” Will exclaimed as Jack put his left arm around Will’s waist and hauled him back against him with a hard jerk. “Later, Fran. Gotta go.” Will flipped his phone closed and tossed it in the general direction of the nightstand. Leaning back against Jack, he put his left hand over Jack’s and threaded their fingers together.

Raising his head, Jack kissed Will’s left shoulder and noted the direction of Will’s gaze. “You won’t have to wear that much longer, you know.”

“I know.” Will smiled as Jack slid his right arm under Will’s neck and bending his arm downward began to caress Will’s chest with a soothing touch.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked, running his hand over Will’s chest, checking for his heart rate. Good, nice and even.

“Actually, yes I am. I’m too tired and... replete to be anything but relaxed.”

“Ah, a new technique to prepare for missions. I’ll have to write a report on the tie method — Ooomph!” Jack exclaimed laughingly as Will elbowed him. “Don’t worry. That technique is unique to us.”

“As is the signaling method?” Will nudged his way backward, deeper into Jack’s embrace.

“It’s easy to remember, isn’t it?” Jack brushed the hair on the back of Will’s neck aside and feathered his lips against the skin there.

“Show me again,” Will teased, even as his eyes drifted shut and his body relaxed fully against Jack’s.

“Remember... One, two, three...” Jack whispered as he softly kissed each mark.

“I won’t forget,” Will whispered. Sleepily he lifted their joined hands to his mouth and slowly kissed the center of Jack’s palm three times. “Not tomorrow, not ever. And it’s pretty simple, after all, isn’t it?”

“Yes. As soon as I opened my eyes and saw the possibilities, it was simple.”

“The op?”

“No, something much more important---”

“Our lives...” They said together before they fell asleep, Will next to Jack, in his spot. Their limbs entwined, their hands linked, Will’s lips curved upward in a smile, Jack’s lips resting against Will’s skin in his spot. 

Francie pounded her pillow in exasperation. She was wide awake and annoyed. Being awake in the middle of the night when you had no one to share it with was...useless. And going running in the middle of the night was just idiotic. Sydney... running in the dark. How could she see properly? But then again, when did she ever? And how...perfect. Francie began to laugh softly. Sydney had been taken in by the oldest trick in the book. Hiding in plain sight. Honestly, what did she have to do? Show her pictures?


	41. An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast...Buddha

Chapter 41: "An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." (Buddha) 

"Sloane invited me to a private lunch today, Dad. Any ideas why?" Syd asked her father, avoiding his eyes. She hoped Fran didn’t say anything to Will about those late-night... ruminations of hers. Because really, she truly didn’t want to know anything about his love life. At all. It wasn’t natural to know...stuff about your parents like that. Oh sure, it would be nice to know that her dad was happy and all, but... Oh wait, he hadn’t answered. She looked up, carefully. Oh, good, Fran must have kept her mouth shut and not told Will. Because if she’d told Will, that was as good as telling Jack. But, wait. No it wasn’t. Not if she was right and Will would never tell Jack about his feelings. And--

“Syd? Syd?” Jack repeated himself. He looked down at his desk top to keep from laughing aloud at the look of panic on her face as she’d approached him and clearly realized that she might have to look him in the eye after her conversation with Francie. Realized that Francie might have told Will, in which case, perhaps she should run. But then relief flooded her face as she clearly decided that, given her belief system, Will would never say a word to him about his feelings. Clearly, his daughter needed to pay more attention to details and game strategy. Luckily, the school bell was about to ring, if he was correct.

“Sorry. I was thinking about the problem Fran is having sleeping.”

“I’m sure,” Jack said dryly, noting with relief that Sydney’s eyes narrowed at his tone. Good, somewhere in there was some active spy DNA, as Will might say. “You wanted to know why Sloane might have invited you to lunch today?” He stopped and pulled out another pen to click, the time on the last one had expired while she panicked.

“Should I be worried?”

“You’re...safe.” He looked up at Sydney poised over his desk, his eyes guarded. Was there a slight hesitation, she wondered, before he said, "Keep in mind that that one of Arvin's common motives in seeing you alone has always been to drive a wedge between the two of us." 

"You're right. I'll keep that in mind," Syd promised as she watched her father's eyes grow even more troubled. Perhaps she was overreacting. She’d hardly slept last night, tossing and turning. And Francie had been irritated with her this morning for interrupting her sleep with “ridiculous questions.” But she still didn’t think they were so ridiculous. Well, no hurry. She could think about this later, she decided as she went back to her desk and smiled absently at Dixon. He nodded in the direction of her shoulder, just as Jack came up behind her and put his hand on it. “Yes, Dad?”

“I’ll meet you at your apartment after lunch. I believe both of us might have some... comp time coming.”

“Fine.” Sydney turned around, flicked her hair over her shoulder and watched her father walk away. 

“Is Jack alright?” Dixon asked quietly.

“Sure. Why?”

“Comp time? Jack?”

“He has a life these days,” Sydney shrugged, although inwardly she frowned. It was odd of her father to make a plan so openly to meet outside the office. She shrugged again. If he thought it was safe to do so, it must be. Her father did not make mistakes like that. You could count on him to have covered every base.

“So I see...” Dixon pointed with his chin over her shoulder.

Sydney looked up and saw her father actually cracking a smile in the confines of SD-6 as he walked into his office with his phone in hand. Smiling at SD-6? Now, she was getting a little worried.

 

Jack had hit a number on his speed dial of his secure phone. Closing his office door, and taking a pen out of his pocket, he clicked it. Marshall should really patent these, they could be quite the moneymaker. “We’re dead,” he said softly without preamble.

“Quick and hard? Or slow and torturous?”

“Those descriptions applied to another activity might be enticing, but---”

Laughter on the other end of the line. “Jack. Oh, wait, I told my supervisor--”

“Good. But, definitely prepare for torture. But...You need to be there first. Soften her up.”

“Me? She’s gonna kill me worse.”

“Kill me worse? And you’re a writer?”

“And you’re her father. She can’t kill you.”

“Oh, I’m in infinitely more trouble. I was the one who last night said, that the looks you give me are not those of someone who has a crush, remember?” 

“That knife you used to split those hairs is gonna end up in your gut today.”

 

She was going to kill him. Them. Both of them. Dead. Deader than dead. What was deader than dead? She didn’t know but her father and Will Tippin were going to find out. As soon as she could extricate herself from this...toxic conversation. And wrest those photographs away from Sloane’s slimey fingers. The last few minutes had changed her view of ... everything. Including her self-confidence in analyzing a situation.

Sloane had gone on the attack the minute they had sat down at the outdoor restaurant. “I’ve asked you to lunch, Sydney, because... I want to know, quite sincerely, how you’re handling your father’s relationship with young Will Tippin? Your friend, as I recall. And correct me if I’m wrong, didn’t he once have a...crush on you? What a complicated situation for someone in your position, is it not?”

She stalled for time to think, to find her way through that verbal maze of accusation and innuendo. "Which question do you want me to answer?”

“I suppose all of those questions revolve around the first one. What do you think of Jack’s interesting relationship with Tippin?”

“What do I think of my father's relationship with my friend, Will Tippin? I don't understand what you mean by that, why you stressed the word 'relationship' that way," she said cautiously. Sloane couldn’t know her father’s feelings for Will or Will’s for her father. She had only just guessed last night and she had seen them constantly and when they were out in public, Will was always careful to not do that touchyfeely business of his and her father never gave anything away. After all, she hadn’t noticed--- 

"Sydney, Sydney, don't tell me I'm the one to break the news to you? I only wanted to be a shoulder for you to lean on, if you needed it and I here I have to tell you...I'm sorry, I thought you knew or at least had an idea why your father has been so different lately." 

"I still don't know what you mean," she said stubbornly. If Sloane was saying he was sorry about something, that meant she needed to be on her toes and make sure she gave away nothing. She was not going to give him confirmation of a relationship, which would just give him someone else to use as leverage over her father. Another reason why her father would never get involved with Will, still such an innocent even after Taipei. No, she could not confirm Sloane’s suspicions, which – she was still sure, she thought – must be merely a figment of his..was it jealous…imagination. Yes, this must be a fishing expedition. For what? To pull her father back into his orbit? Why? And using what bait? Will? The last time, in Taipei, Will might have died. She pushed down the panic; she had been in worse spots than this. She thought. But perhaps it would be wise to show some...concern. Yes, she decided and looked at Sloane with wide eyes.

"Take a deep breath for me,” Sloane said in that soft voice she had always thought sounded like a snake’s hiss. “Good. Now, stay calm. But your father and Tippin have been...” He paused. Delicately, he no doubt thought, Sydney decided derisively. “They have been... lovers, for want of a better word, for months now." 

"No, no. Neither of them are gay, first of all. That's ridiculous, the whole idea is ridiculous." She shook her head over and over. Because, truly, if they were involved that way, wouldn’t she have…

"Is it? Think about it. Hasn't your father seemed different, more relaxed? Happy, even? Since when is Jack Bristow like that? I haven't seen him like that since before your mother betrayed him.”

Sydney thought rapidly. How would he have known her father was happy? Her father had never, would never, she imagined, allow Will anywhere near Sloane on any social occasion after that one time, so long ago, for that dinner -- which had been her idea and long before they had been best friends. Although their relationship had always been different. But, how would Sloane know anything about her father's happiness? Until today she had noticed no difference at work. How? Oh, no, the security section... She shrugged, as she said, “If Dad seems happier, then, isn’t it about time? And Will ... They are really good friends, best friends, but perhaps that’s why Dad is relaxed -- he has someone to hang out with, relax with - that's all. He just needed a friend.” That was her story and she was sticking to it.

“You're wrong. Think, Sydney. Think of the timing. Jack’s been different for about a year now. And he and Tippin have been living together for how long, after all, six months? Eight months?" 

"I’m sure you know to the date and hour, no minute, when Tippin moved into my father’s house," Syd spat out.

“Of course.” Sloane took a sip of water and looked at her in that paternal fashion that always made her want to shower. Immediately. With scalding hot water and lye soap. And a cheese grater for a sponge. Worst luck, he was continuing. “And it’s...curious to me that you weren’t there to help. I wondered if it indicated disapproval on your part of his...new lifestyle.”

“My father’s...lifestyle as you called it, whatever it is, is his business. Not mine. Or yours. Especially when you could not be more wrong. My father -- being involved with anyone would astonish me. But a man? And one so much younger?” She scoffed, parrying the offensive blows as best she could. Clearly Sloane was trying to drive a wedge between her and her father. Apparently he had forgotten that was her job. 

“Is that so completely unbelievable?” Sloane asked, sitting up straight.

Sydney eyed him carefully. Hmm. Throwing a shot in the dark, she shrugged and said, “Perhaps, perhaps not. But it’s certainly....pathetic.” Hmm, Sloane’s eyes had flickered there for a second. What did that mean?

His eyes narrowed and he bent over and pulled a manila folder out of his briefcase. Slapping it down on the table between them with barely-concealed irritation, he pushed it at her."I was afraid you'd refuse to believe the truth. I hesitate to do this." 

Yeah, right, Sydney thought as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I hardly want to see---”

“I know you don’t, Sydney. But at times we all must confront unpalatable truths...” Sloane said with that hint of concern that he could don and shed like any snake at molting season. “But here's proof." He tapped the label on the envelope, which read, "Bristow-Tippin surveillance". 

Swallowing down a lunch she had yet to eat, Sydney opened the envelope slowly. Was her father surveilling the site? Where was he, she wondered as she shook the envelope open and a spill of black and white photographs of her father and Will fell onto the table. She frowned as she spread them out in a fan, trying to hide her shock at the expanse of time the photographs covered. The top one was of the four of them at that Hollywood Bowl concert, so long ago. The next was a closeup, clearly at the concert, of Will leaning in to say something into Jack's ear, with his hand resting on top of Jack's. "This is nothing, nothing. I probably do the same thing to my friends too. Big deal." She shrugged, truly not seeing the point. Will was like that. Big deal. The fact that her father accepted that was merely... Curious.

"Keep going, they are in chronological order." He looked over, "Well, they were. Internal Security is populated mostly by idiots." 

There was a photo of Will and Jack at some restaurant, smiling at each other. "So what?" Sydney challenged, while thinking silently that the look of warmth on her father's face was astonishing. Wait. That was last night. At the club. It must have been after the rest of them had left. That look...she had been right last night. That was the look her father had...

"You see what I mean, Sydney, the look on his face?" Sloane did know her father, she thought with a rising feeling of real panic. Why was he doing this? What, who was his target?

The next one was of her father and Will shopping for clothes. "I was with them. Will had lost a lot of his clothes in the move." She automatically curtailed her next thought, that her father had destroyed Will’s corduroys because... Well, just because. She spoke up again. "So, and the three of us went shopping for new clothes. I was there, nothing happened." 

"Look at the next one." That showed Will's surprised face and Jack's laughing visage in the moment after Jack had apparently patted Will on the butt. Inadvertently, Syd began to smile at the photo. "I remember that - the pants were too tight, that's all," Sydney protested although she had not witnessed the moment the photo depicted. She reached out an index finger and gently touched her father's happy face. He did have a great smile. She was glad that, thanks to Will, she had seen it more and more in the last year.

"Yes, surveillance said you were there, but had gone off to get a different size for Will. This happened while you were out of sight. Perhaps...other moments happened while you were out of sight?" Sloane prodded, while Sydney ignored him to carefully peruse the rest of the photos.

“I really don’t see the point of this..scrapbook of yours. In fact, I wonder about your interest in my father’s...lifestyle choice, as you call it. Uncle Arvin. It seems---”

“We have been friends longer than you’ve been alive, Sydney. My interest in his well-being is only natural.” Arvin’s eyes looked down at the photos, as he tapped his finger on the next one. “Keep going. The next one? Honestly, Sydney. Jack Bristow singing in a karaoke bar? If that's not a sign of, I don't know, the impending apocalypse or a nervous breakdown, then..."

Without thinking, Sydney rolled her eyes and flipped past that photo to the next one. She stopped, her hand in mid air and caught her breath. 

Somehow the photographer, an SD6 hack, had captured a moment of stark intimacy, one that Sydney felt embarrassed to witness. Angered, no infuriated, that Sloan had not only seen the photograph and the moment, but copied, and yes, looking up at him, gloated over. This moment was a moment for...lovers. She gasped softly again, seeing the truth in the picture before her eyes. She felt everything fall into place.

She had been right. They were in love. She had been wrong. They knew it. And were living it.

Living it. This was real. The emotion in that photograph was more real than anything she thought she had ever experienced in her own life. That two-dimensional image captured more in that split-second than perhaps she’d experienced in hours with Vaughn. The promise of love being fulfilled.

The black and white photograph had caught the moment of a kiss right before the lips touch, when each person's head knows the optimum angle, when the eyes are open with delight, when the smile on the lips shows all the excited anticipation of touching a loved one. Will's hand was on the back of Jack's neck pulling him closer. All of what they felt for each other, and she knew now seeing the photo that there was no word other than love to describe it, was written on their faces. What a moment. So...lovely. Full of love. In the eyes, the hands, everything...

Under normal circumstances she might have thought merely that it was a beautiful portrait, the kind a couple would want to keep. But under these circumstances, she was incensed that anyone had been watching and stealing that moment from them. It was a closeup, so she could not tell where they had been, although her father would have never engaged in such intimate behavior had he thought he was being observed. 

Stalling again, she shrugged. “He must have thought he was not being observed...” Which seemed... unlikely, but...l later, she told herself. Later, after she killed the lead actors in the Will and Jack show, she would figure this all out. But for now...

“What do you mean by that?” Sloane asked carefully.

“Well, apparently the Security Section is improving if my father didn't realize..." 

Sloane cut her off, "No. Internal Security is still a personnel problem, which proves my point. The fact that Jack Bristow, formerly the most suspicious and careful of any operative I have ever met, slipped his guard enough to allow any of these photos, but especially that last one, to be taken is a problem. The fact that he is engaged in an alternative lifestyle is a matter of debate in terms of being a security problem. But the fact that he is engaging in that behavior with a person known to be hostile to SD6 and someone already tagged as a security risk, someone Jack argued against terminating more than a year ago on the basis of Tippin's relationship with YOU, well, Sydney, all of those issues are impossible to ignore. The risk management team and the powers that be are not going to ignore those issues in my second in command, no matter how many years of friendship lie between us. The fact that he ignored my earlier warnings and apparently did not consider the risk to his position and mine is shocking. Perhaps he is happy, but he's not going to be effective much longer if he continues on this path. I am going to have to start questioning his judgment...in all areas, Sydney." 

As she had been expecting from the moment she saw the label, here was the threat. Now to parry. She wasn’t her father’s daughter for nothing. “That was quite a speech. Did you write it out last night and memorize it this morning? Or have you been planning it ever since you saw this?” Sydney asked, tapping her fingernail on the Hollywood Bowl picture. “And why this...personal interest?”

“Does that matter?”

“You tell me. You insist that what my father may or may not do in his private life is a matter for professional concern. So yeah, you’ve made the personal political. And why tell me? Why not go directly to my father?" she gritted out. 

"He did ignore my first warnings, when I was not sure, he probably was not even sure, where his relationship with Tippin was going. Even though we've known each other for thirty years, this type of...indiscretion... makes me uncomfortable. For the sake of our friendship, I'd rather you talked to him. I'm hoping this is a temporary midlife crisis situation." 

Oh this was rich. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Jack and Will together, but allowing countless people to be tortured and possibly killed, that was not a problem? Compartmentalize, Syd. Quickly. Don’t reach across the table and strangle him. Although on second thought, why not? Her father could probably ensure she’d beat a murder rap. But strangulation took too long and someone might stop her, so---

"I know you are in shock, Sydney, but as a favor to me...” Sloane put his hand over hers where it rested on top of the photos. She curled her fingertips protectively around the edges of the images and slid them and her hand away as he continued. “I've always seen myself as your surrogate father and you as the daughter I never had--" 

“Really.” She paused then, hearing her father’s voice in hers.

"Please tell your father that he needs to demonstrate where his loyalties are." 

"What, exactly, does that mean?" Sydney began to stuff the photos back into the manila envelope.

"I am uncomfortable spelling this out." 

"Spell. It. Out." Sydney swallowed and continued in a more conciliatory tone. "I mean, those photos are really a big nothing, especially to people of my generation." She tapped the envelope into her hand and leaned down to stuff them into her own case.

"Ah, but the men and women in charge of our section, in charge of the Alliance, are people from my generation and older, who have different views on the matter. And if all we had were those photos, that would be one problem. But then, there are the tapes." 

Sydney swallowed. This was too much information... Careful, careful, he was trying to make you uncomfortable. Play along for now, do what was expected. For now. Until she could talk to her father and get his advice. After she killed him, that is. Nodding, she asked in a tone of incipient hysteria, "The tapes, what tapes, you didn't show me any tapes." 

"They are audio tapes, and no child wants to hear their parents in those situations. Sydney, I would not want to make you uncomfortable hearing them. It was bad enough for me." 

You goddamn voyeur, I bet you listened to them all, several times over. She wanted to retch at this intrusion into her father's personal life. No one, no one, should have to live like this. Ever. How to... Compartmentalize, faster. "These audios - where were they from? At least tell me that. At least give my father something for all these years of loyalty." 

Sloane considered her request and appeared to enjoy his largesse as he said, "From Will's apartment. We replaced the bug killer Jack had apparently installed with a dummy." 

Now, she really wanted to scream. They had been in Will's apartment? No wonder her father had Will move in with him. He must have had some suspicions. “But when...”

Sloane continued, "So, please, in return consider my request that you talk with your father. He needs to stop this behavior, prove that Tippin means nothing. I don't want to lose your father. He knows too much to be considered expendable." He let the words drop into the silence, the threat unmistakable. 

Sydney stood up. "I'm assuming we're done." 

"But you haven't eaten yet," Sloane protested. 

"I have lost my appetite." 

"Sydney, sit down, I can see you're upset. I don't want you to go away like this." His paternal concern was just so touching, wasn't it? 

"I really have to go," she said with a reasonable facsimile of a sob and stumbled away. 

"Wait." She stopped. Sloane continued, "One last warning for your father, to prove I am not faking it, that we do have the tapes. Tell him that I never knew a man could spend so much time on his knees outside of a church." 

“Perhaps you ought to start praying,” Sydney muttered as she walked away.


End file.
